The Story of SuperWonder
by TheRealDannySJ
Summary: A story about Superboy/Conner Kent and Wonder Girl/Cassandra Sandsmark. How they come to be a couple. How they grow together and start a Family. *Rated M* for blood, violence, swearing and other mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Metropolis_**

A mission deployed Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Robin, Beast Boy and Aqualad to protect the United States senator from being attacked by a monster who was lurking amongst the people. The attacker hasn't been identified as of yet, so it could happen any second.

Since this mission was held in Metropolis, Superman was the League member who participated in this mission. Beast Boy has transformed into a bird to watch from a great vantage point.

Superman was dressed as Clark Kent, the others were in their casual clothes, as civilians so they could blend in. The speech started and that's when the Team and Superman started being more and more alert.

'Anyone acting suspicious?' Kaldur asked through the mind link.

'No, everything seems to be in place for now' Beast Boy said.

'X-Ray isn't picking up any bombs around here' Superman said a little creeped out that everyone was in his head, it's gonna take some getting used to.

'I can't hear any ticks.' Superboy said.

After a while the Team started getting a bit tired of waiting aand looking around.

'Maybe the attacker isn't coming' Cassie suggested

'We have to keep on high alert, we can be here all day if we have to' Aqualad said. Cassie sighed and looked at her right.

She spotted someone looking quite nervous and kept watching him, once this person started looking around Cassie turned to look at the Senator, avoiding eye contact.

'Uh guys, I think I found him' she said while she kept watching. 'What! Where?' Conner asked.

The team was separated and there were a lot of people, she couldn't point out where the person was and just give directions.

'I'm at the left side of the crowd, out back' she said.

'I'm coming over there, can someone call my phone?' Conner said. The others confused at his request, wondering if he lost his phone or something. More surprised as to what could be in that phone for him to pause in a mission.

'Just do it.' he said knowing what they were thinking. Beast Boy used his com to call his phone.

With that it started vibrating, Conner picked up his phone from his pocket and answered, Garfield didn't know what he was up to so he kept quiet.

"Hello... yeah I can't right now I'm at the speech... oh wow really!" He whispered to his phone while walking out of the deep crowd quickly. The people around him payed no attention, they were lvl assuming he was talking to his best friend or something.

Cassie felt someone tap her shoulder twice, she turned around and saw Conner putting away his phone. No suspicion raised at all.

'oh, he's good' Cassie said.

'Yeah' everyone except Conner replied.

'So where is he?' She looked at him and Conner turned to look at him as well. 'hm, that's weird...' Conner thought.

'What's weird?' Nightwing asked. 'I can't see through...' Conner replied. Everyone was a bit confused.

'His pockets are covered with lead, I can't see through.' It was then that he pulled a small test tube with a blue liquid and drank it as quickly as possible.

'Be ready we found him!' Superboy said. Beast Boy took flight and hovered over the crowd. The man screamed and his skin started peeling off. He became bigger and turned blue. Everyone began panicking and started running away.

Security began shooting the monster but the bullets were ineffective. Like always.

'Blockbuster?' Conner said shocked. "Blockbuster **s** " Nightwing pointed at another man who just drank the same liquid. 'Clark is running with the crowd, I'll be there soon' Clark said while he kept running.

"Keep them away from the Senator" Nightwing says in the coms. "Well, Duh" Cassie said quietly and sarcastically before attacking the first monster.

She flew in and punched the monster in the face, she kicked it's stomach and uppercut it's jaw sending it flying backwards and falling down. "Nailed it" It quickly got up as she charged again, this time he grabbed her fist and swung her to the ground several times then threw her into a tree.

Her nose was bleeding. "Ow... times like this I wish I was more invulnerable" She was pissed off and got up, she cracked her fists and flew back to the fight. Megan was trying to brain blast the monsters to sleep but she couldn't, she couldn't access their brains, if they still worked in the first place.

"Miss Martian, Beast Boy get her out of here" Nightwing said through the coms. As ordered Megan and Garfield went for the Senator. There were 3 guards, all of them had guns, Megan raised her hands and started explaining.

The second monster tackled Conner, he kept punching it over and over until the monster lost it's grip. Superboy grabbed it's arm, threw him high in the air then jumped over it, punched it's face then used it as a landing cushion, a large crater was formed when he hit the ground, getting everyone's attention.

"Woah" Cassie and Tim said, both impressed. "One down, one to g- you have got to be kidding me..." Conner looked at the Megan and Garfield who were being chocked by a third Blockbuster, a green one.

"Hang on guys" Conner said and Cassie followed as backup. The others were still occupied with the another monster.

"Come any closer and I'll crush both their skulls like a nut." the green monster said in a low voice. Conner and Cassie stopped and looked at the two unconscious teammates. The mindlink was gone.

Cassie couldn't think of a way to help them, it was up to Superboy. He looked around and nothing came to his mind. One step could kill them. 'Megan... MEGAN WAKE UP' he tried but they were all disconnected the moment she was unconscious. Any second now and it was going to kill them. He couldn't think of anything... he froze.

Conner felt a strange sensation in his eyes, they were hot and they hurt, a lot. His eyes started glowing red, around his eyes veins formed to the source. The monster looked at him and smiled. "Say goodbye" It was about to crush them, Cassie tried going for it but she wouldn't reach them fast enough.

Superboy launched a devastating heat vision, it hit the monster in the face and it screamed from the pain, letting go of BB and MM.

Cassie quickly went to aid them.

"They're ok" Cassie, which was more than she could say for Conner, he was in serious pain.

A sonic boom was heard up in the sky. Not a bird, not a plane. Superman came down and tackled the first monster to the ground. "Finally" Tim said.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure no civilian got hur-" he stopped mid sentence, seeing Conner on his knees holding his eyes. He remembered when he did that the first time, when he discovered heat vision. The pain was hell, it felt like days even though it lasted minutes, it was punishing.

Cassie was right next to him with Megan and Garfield. "Con-Superboy, are you alright?" Clark asked, knowing the answer was 100% NO, if he could Conner would glare at him. The green monster got up and it's face was burnt, the first and the second got up as well, surrounding the team.

"We have these two covered" Nightwing said. Superman stood up to face the last one, worst decision of the day.

He flew and punched it, but he blocked and kicked Superman. He tried again but the monster easily dodged, like his attack was so slow it could see it in slow motion. "What on Earth" Superman said turning around. The monster just smiled and charged at him, punching and kicking him repeatedly. Clark felt weaker and weaker every nanosecond around it. The hits he took directly to the face only made it worse.

He grabbed Superman and threw him back. He crashed in front of the two. Superman tried to get up but couldn't. "K- Kriptonite" he said and went down. Conner was in no condition to fight, actually he was in no condition to stand up.

The monster was walking towards them, Cassie stood up and walked in front of Conner, knowing well that he doesn't fair against Kriptonite, a walking and fighting Kriptonite was even worse. At this point the entire team was distant from them, they were so sure Superman was going to be joining them in like 3 seconds flat.

"Hm, you think you can protect him, don't make me laugh." It said smiling. Cassie just raised her fists, it wasn't wrong. She was tired, hurt but she wasn't gonna give up.

She prepared and threw a punch, it was caught by the monster. "...oh shi-" it pulled her close and kneed her stomach, punched her in the face and threw her aside like nothing.

Her durability can only take so much. She spat out blood and got up, slightly shaking. She tackled the monster and but it punched her back, she looked at her right and tried to stand up but couldn't. It picked her up by the neck and punched her several times. The cold hearted creature didn't stop until it's fist was covered in blood. How she didn't die, unknown.

"Any last words?" It said about to kill her. "Yeah" She coughed out some blood and looked back to it.

"Tell Hades I said Hi" she said then tilted her head to the right. The monster looked at his left and was quickly tackled to the ground by Superboy.

Conner kept punching it over and over and over, his knuckles were covered in blood, he jumped high and stomped it in the chest when he came down, if it had ribs, it doesn't now. It tried to punch Conner but he grabbed it's hand and broke it, he grabbed it's other arm and broke it as well, he fired his heat vision by accident and burned it's chest, an accident but one he didn't mind so he kept going, it hurt his eyes but he didn't care. So he began a brutal and savage beatdown, unleashing hell on it's face.

Blood was flying everywhere it got on his clothes but he didn't care. How did it come to this, this monster hurt her badly, it just set him off, not even Red Kriptonite Shields made him this aggressive, this was something he never felt before.

He was exhausted from all of it, he just wanted to drop down and sleep there forever. But the mission wasn't over and that's what kept him going. He looked at Cassie slowly getting up and he went to help her.

She almost dropped down but Conner grabbed her before she did, then he carried her bridal style which made her blush, a lot. "I can walk" she said putting her hand against his chest, trying to create some distance. He looked at her, "Yeah, on the moon" he said. She quit resisting and just held on.

Superman slowly gets up still feeling weak. He always did suffer more with Kriptonite, unlike Conner that only felt half as much. That was probably how he was able to beat the monster... Maybe something else.

"Hey guys we're done with the others an-oh god..." Robin said, approaching them. The rest of the team was right behind him and looked horrified. Honestly if they could have this much blood out them and still walk... they should've just donated it.

...

 ** _Mount Justice Infirmary_**

Cassie opened her eyes and looked around the room, she spotted Wonder Woman and Superboy both at her side, they were talking about... something she couldn't quite hear.

Conner heard her heart beat quicken and he looked at her. He got up quickly and so did Diana. "Cassie are you alright? How do you feel?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Like shit" she answered. "Language Cassandra!" Diana said, not noticing that Conner chuckled a little.

"Sorry Diana" she said and noticed Conner smiling a bit. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"12 hours, you sure do sleep a lot" Conner answered, looking a little surprised. Conner heard some interference and looked at the source, Diana's ear com. Just then she received a call.

"Yes... I can... I'll be there soon" she finished then looked at the two. "Go, we'll be fine" Cassie said shooing her. With that Diana left and a few seconds later the computer notified.

"So... Hi" Cassie said awkwardly, maybe she should've shoo'd Diana. "You hungry?" he asked quickly. "oh mother of Zeus, yes" she replied.

...

"Conner Kent, you **so** did not make this" she insisted. "I lived with a girl for 5 years, you pick up a thing or twenty... It can't be that good though" he said all so modestly. "Are you serious! I could eat this all day... week... lifetime, you're amazing" she said taking another huge bite. Conner made two steaks with some lettuce on the side. "I refuse to believe a boy like you can cook like this" she said enjoying the flavor.

"I do more than just punch punch ya know" he said sitting back and crossing his arms. "No kidding" she said.

"Please be my cooking slave for life" she joked, finishing her plate. "What like Fifty shades of SuperChef" he joked back and they both shared a blushing laugh. Conner takes the plate and goes back to the kitchen.

Cassie gets off the bed and tries to go the bathroom but fails when she puts weight on her right leg, it hurt a bit, her left one a bit weak as well.

Conner comes back and finds her sitting on the bed looking embarrassed, very embarrassed actually. "What's up Cass?" He asks, clearly making a bugs bunny reference.

"I need to go" she says. He actually looked disappointed, he wanted to ask her if she wanted dessert or something. "oh... well... Alright then, I guess I'll see you la-"

"No no, I mean to the bathroom" she said quickly, wanting to get rid of that sadness she felt within him.

"Oh, ok, second door on the right" he said pointing at the exit, he seemed cheered now. And then there was the hard part.

"...well I um... I can't walk there...by myself..." she started getting red with every word it got worse, especially when she looks at him back. "My leg hurts" he took a few seconds to respond to that.

He came closer and grabbed her back and legs, carrying her up bridal style once again, she blushed, again. This time was more relaxing than the last. Conner started walking out of the room.

...

He came back to the infirmary carrying her. That was very awkward for both of them, at least it was number one. He set her down on the bed and he sat beside her. Then the memories of the last mission came flooding back to her head, she turns to face him.

"So... what happened to you back there?" She asked him, looking concerned. He took a moment to think back.

"I... don't know exactly, I told Superman what happened and he told me to pack" he answered. She looked confused "pack, why? where are you going?" she asked looking sad.

"If I were a gambling man I'd say his Fortress of Solitude" he said. "Superman has a Fortress of Solitude!?" she practically shouted. "That's what I said" he chuckled.

"Superboy, please report to the briefing room" Nightwing's voice was heard. Conner sighed, she noticed he wasn't very happy about the trip.

"I think he's going to train me to better control my powers, my new ones anyway" he said looking at his hands resting on his lap. "Well, how long will you be gone?" she asked looking sad again. She's not quite sure why.

"I don't know, could take weeks months or even years..." he trailed off, knowing it took years for Superman to get a hang of his powers.

"Well... I'm going to miss you Conner..." she blurts out. 'DID I JUST SAY THAT, WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT'

"oh... um... thanks, Cassie" he said awkwardly, a slight red on his cheeks.

'Way to go Cassie, what happened to subtle? But he broke up with Megan 8 months ago, he's totally over it. Ugh, I wish I could just kiss him right now and-'

"Hey, you okay? Your heart rate is off the charts" he said, even though she wasn't hooked to any HR monitor.

She forgot he had Super Hearing, her getting even more red did not help her situation. 'He's gonna find out, he's gonna find out, please Gods don't let him find out'. "Cassie-"

"I repeat, Superboy report to the briefing room" Nightwing said again, sounding slightly angry that he got completely ignored.

"Oh right, I should go" he said getting up. "Get well soon alright?" he says going for the exit.

'Ask him, ask him, ask him' she kept repeating in her head. She wanted to ask if they could hangout sometime, but she's not feeling very confident.

Reason being Conner would already know exactly what she means by hangout, a date. Also the fact that Superboy can get any girl he likes, what makes her think she's worthy of him.

'oh fuck this, I'm not waiting around any longer, if I don't do this now...'

"Conner?" He looked back at her, she was about to ask him... Then she looked at those baby blue eyes, identical to hers but somehow way better. Suddenly she lost all confidence and didn't say anything for a while.

Conner came back and stood next to her, opening his arms and hugging her, so strong but also so gentle.

'Shit, now he knows...what now?' when he pulled away he smiled and walked to the exit while she was still stunned.

She kept staring at him, eye to eye. His mouth opened to talk.

"By the way, you can fly" he said and left the room holding a laughter. Cassie wide eyed, she smacked her own head for forgetting something that could've saved her from a decade's worth of embarrassment. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' knocking on her forehead each time. Cassie sighed and started levitating. "At least it was number one" she said and instantly regretted it, he probably heard it. 'Son of a-'

...

 ** _Briefing room_**

"I hope you understand, this is for the greater good" Superman said placing his hand on his shoulder. The entire team was there, except for Megan and Lagan.

"It's okay, I understand Kal" he said looking up at Clark.

Cassie came to the briefing room and saw everyone looking at the two Kryptonians near the Zeta Tube. Megan and Lagan were right behind her, but she didn't notice before they passed her. Cassie flew to the rest of the team.

"...It's just for a few months" Clark finished.

"It's gonna be weird not having you around" Megan said smiling. Cassie was wondering why she was even here, she kept glaring at her holding Lagan's hand.

'Did she just say that while holding hands, what? is she gonna miss him see them sucking face? That bitch' she thought.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you guys" he said walking into the Zeta tube. He waved and they did the same.

'He hugged me... What did it mean, does he like me?' she thought and smiled. If he does, that'd be perfect, they'd like each other and it was only a matter of time for them to start dating.

"Recognized. Superman 0-1. Superboy B-0-4" the computer said then they both vanished with a flash of light, leaving the team sad, except Lagan he was begging the gods for him to leave. As a result he was the first to leave the room. The rest of the team went back to the living room, leaving Cassie holding her elbows on her stomach, smiling and fantasizing the perfect couple.

'No, he doesn't, and he'll never have sex with you' she heard it in her head and looked right behind her to see Megan, she went away and left a shocked Wonder Girl...

...

 ** _The Fortress of Solitude_**

Clark and Conner came out of the Zeta tubes and the first thing done was looking around the incredible structure. It looked wonderful, out of this world, literally.

"Wow" sure it's the second time he's seen it, but technically he didn't visit it.

"Wait here, I have something for you" Superman flew to a room and the door closed behind him, Conner just kept looking around the fortress. He came out with something on his hand and Conner looked at him.

"Here" Clark said handing him a Superman _Hope_ symbol, identical to what he has on his chest. Conner looked puzzled, he didn't know what to do with it. "Place it on your chest" he said and Conner did so.

Out of the shield came the blue, in 3 short seconds Conner was dressed as the Man of Steel, he looked at himself surprised then looked at Clark. He just smiled, looking at him in a Superman suit.

"The House of El's suit, do you like it?" he asked. Conner walked to a reflective wall and got a better look at himself. He smiles.

"Do these come in black?"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story, I will be releasing more chapters frequently and this story Will Not be discontinued. yay._**

 ** _For now please review, the characters will improve, this is just a short prologue. Have any suggestions?(no OCs please) write it down and I'll analyze them and maybe put in the story._**

 ** _How frequent are the chapters?_**

 ** _As you read this I'm checking for errors on the next chapter ;)_**

 ** _Interested in the future, go ahead and follow and stuff. See you all soon. Don't like, don't read._**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back S

**_4 Months Later_**

 ** _Mount Justice_**

"Recognized. Superman 0-1. Superboy B-0-4" the Zeta tube's computer announced and the Kryptonians came out of the flash of light. The briefing room was empty, not even Nightwing ,who was always there, was there.

Conner didn't seem fazed by it, he actually liked the silence. As for Clark, he looked confused, he told the team they were coming back to the new Mount Justice, but they weren't there.

"Home sweet home" Conner said smiling. "Where is everybody?" Clark asked looking around.

Conner took a second to respond, he smiled. "I don't know, maybe we should check the living room" he said a bit sarcastically.

They both walked along a corridor that lead to the living room. "Pretty dark in here, I can't see a thing" Conner said sarcastically again, looking back at Clark. "We'll just find the light switch in the living room." he replied.

They stopped when they arrived. The lights went on and they heard.

"SURPRISE-wow" the Team shouted then looked amazed. Staring at Superboy's new look.

He was wearing a Superman(Man of Steel) suit with Black replacing Blue, the red cape stayed the same and the suit covered one third of his neck making a small turtle neck. Truly an amazing look for him. Half the Team dropped their jaws, especially the girls. If he didn't look hot before...

The room didn't have many decorations in it. There was a banner that said Welcome Back with an S logo next to it. Along with all sorts of food on the tables.

Conner didn't look surprised at all he just gave a sarcastic smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn it, he knew" Megan said. "How? We planned this perfectly" Garfield said.

"He probably heard us breathing or saw us all through the walls" Nightwing said. "No I just know you guys would do this, Thank you, all of you." he said, they were a little surprised themselves, how he said that without hesitating or quietly.

...

"How's the cake?" Megan asked, approaching him with Garfield. Conner took another bite. "I love it, you didn't have to ya know." he said. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Conner" Garfield said. They both chuckled at his silliness.

He's different, not a whole new person but he's changed, more polite, more relaxed if that was possible.

"Hey Garf, help me out here" Impulse said calling him for something. He got up from his seat then went to Impulse, leaving the most awkward duo in existence alone. Megan was begging for Garfield to come back or someone else to call her or him, or both.

"What is it dude" Garfield asked Impulse. "Oh nothing, we just want those two by themselves" Impulse said quietly.

Conner raised an eyebrow, amazing how people always forget he has Super Hearing, it was unbelievably frequent. Megan saw this and asked. "What?" Conner looked at her. "Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking of some stuff..." he trailed off... The silence was present, they both looked into each other's eyes, both uncomfortable.

"So how are you, Megan?" he asked forcing a fake little smile. She did the same and replied. "I'm doing great, a little tired though, I had to make all this food"

"Everything is delicious, you did an awesome job" he said. "oh, It's no big deal... I just um...I like your suit" she changed the subject to avoid the red in her cheek, looking at his body again, might as well drool over it while she's at it.

He chuckled, remembering the first thing she said to him when they first met. "Thanks, It was a pain, I had to make it from scratch" he said. "Well what happened to no capes, no tights but no offense?" she asked. "Guess I'm a hypocrite" 'Runs in the family' Megan heard his though as he expected and she chuckled. The silence came back but he wasn't going to allow it.

"So, Lagan, I haven't seen him in a months, or anyone else but you know what I mean, how is he?" He asked. Megan gave him a weird look. "You... want to know about Lagan?" she asked. "Yeah, is something wrong?" He looked concerned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Conner?" she joked.

"He's doing great, he's back in Atlantis with Aquaman and his friends" she answered him. "So, how are things, you and him?" He asked, deep down he still hated him, but if she was happy, then so be it. "...we're good... great, thanks for asking...". He smiled and it creeped her out even more. Normally that would upset him. Has he really accepted it.

"You... are not the same Conner, are you?" she asked him. "Well, I spent 4 Months with dad so I'm kinda... different, I suppo-... What?" He asked, looking at Megan who was wide eyed, shocked and stunned.

"Dad!?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Somewhere in the Arctic_**

Superboy jumped as high as he could and Superman flew right behind him, catching up because gravity was forcing Conner to slow down.

"C'mon Conner, you can do this, absorb the sun's energy, make it's energy your power" Clark said. Conner tried so hard to keep himself from obeying Gravity... it was extremely difficult. He started falling but once Superman saw, he grabbed him and carried him back to the ground.

It's the fourth attempt and he was getting more and more frustrated. The old Superboy would've given up and pounded the ground making a crater, but he has been trained to control his anger, it was the first lesson actually. Superman knew very well this was going to be very frustrating for him and he wasn't known for his cooling and calm nature.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-" Conner clenched his fists.

"Don't beat yourself up for it, it was insane for me too, I couldn't do what you can when I was your age" he said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm like 5 or something" Conner said. "See, you can do all of this, I'm positive you can fly" he said. Conner looked down to his feet, uncertain...

"I don't know, maybe I can't fly, I don't think I was meant to" he said. "Hey, you weren't meant to have Heat Vision, or Super Speed but you mastered it, didn't you" Conner looked at him.

"C'mon, let me show you something" Superman started levitating and flew in the opposite direction, fast. "Hey, wait a second!" Conner shouted and started running his direction. The Super Speed took effect and he started leaving a red trail in the air, like Superman's blue.

He jumped forward over and over and finally caught up with him. Superman sped up and Conner did the same. He was heading towards a mountain, one that seemed to be the tallest one around.

Superman flew up and his trail lead to the top of the Mountain. Superboy stopped and jumped high into it. He made it half way and grabbed on to a small ledge. He jumped up again, this time reaching the top of the mountain.

The first thing he saw was Superman and the second was a wreck. Like something crashed through the top of it.

Conner was catching his breath from running this much and approached Superman.

"This is where I crashed when I tried flying." He said. "Looks, painful" Conner replied. "That's an understatement."

"Anyway, I didn't have a mentor to teach me step by step... But I did have someone special." Conner tilted his head slightly to the right.

"My father... my biological father Jor-El. He taught me how to be a Kryptonian, to inherit my family's beliefs" he said. "Beliefs?" Conner asked.

"I was Krypton's natural birth in centuries, according to my dad. The other children were born with an intentional purpose, they didn't have a choice of what they wanted to be, some called it slavery, some called it efficient... I realize that you were born the same way as them, no choice but to obey... Look Conner, I'm sorry, for avoiding you, for ignoring you for all that time, it was foolish of me. You deserve to choose your own destiny... son."

Conner looked shocked. "W- what?"

"That's right, from now on you are Conner Joseph Kent, Kon-El, my son... I don't know if you'll accept me, but whenever you're re-" He was attacked by Conner's loving hug. He hugged him back. Tears started forming from his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Conner was crying for the first time in his life. Tears of joy. He has a family now.

"Thanks... Dad"

...

"...and then she said Welcome to the Planet" Clark said and Conner started laughing. "She figured it out?" He asked and "In an instant". They have been sitting on top of the mountain for a few hours, talking about funny moments in their lives.

Superman got up and so did Superboy. The sun was about to set in about an hour and they were prepared to go. Clark walked closer to the edge of the mountain and looked back at him. Conner was staring at the sun. "Conner?" He asked.

Superboy took a very deep breath, Clark looked puzzled, Conner clenched his fists and softened them again.

With that he jumped forward and started going down. Superman was shocked and was about to go after him. Just then Conner slowed his fall and raised his altitude. Clark saw this and was stopped. Conner kept going forward, pushing himself to the limit, he then went upwards and fought gravity head on. He struggled at first, slowing his speed but then he blasted off into the clouds.

The look on Clark's face when he saw him flying through the clouds was priceless, he could have stars on his eyes.

Pretty soon Conner's flight speed increased, leaving a red trail behind him.

 **BOOM** the sky sounded. He just broke the sound barrier and spun around in a circle. Clark was as happy as can be. Conner flew close to him and wrote 'Father' in Kryptonian with the flight trails behind him and landed in front of Clark.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you" Clark said, very happy and very proud.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"...then we went back flying, doing ridiculous spirals at some points." Conner finished. He didn't realize everyone was paying attention to his story. They were making the cutest faces. The Team looked at Superman who was smiling, then looked back at Conner.

"Wow, Conner, I'm so happy for you" Megan said, she grabbed his hands without thinking. Then she realized and let go of them, clearly blushing.

"Thank you" he said smiling as well. Now that awkward silence was back to haunt them, but it felt fine.

"Recognized. Batman 0-2. Wonder Woman 0-3. Wonder Girl B-2-1" the computer announced. The tone turned serious because one of those three doesn't dress for parties, not teenager ones anyway.

The Team came to the briefing room in a rush and saw Batman waiting for them typing something on his computer, Diana comforting Cassie and Cassie herself looking very depressed.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Conner asked flying towards her fast.

Diana looked at him and said "Her mother, Helena, has been kidnapped"

 ** _Kryptonian couple confirmed XD._**

 ** _Well, that was dramatic. I'm sorry that this was shorter by 1.5k words or something. The next chapter will focus on rescuing Helena Sandsmark, Cassie's mother._**

 ** _Spoiler: After the mission, successful or not I don't know ;) is done. I will focus more on Conner and Cassie, making it extra long... That sounded weird._**

 ** _As you read this I'll be writing the next chapter, for now, I'm gonna go play Injustice._**

 ** _Review: How was this Superman?_**

 ** _Follow if you're interested_**

 ** _A favorite story keeps a doctor a away, so go ahead :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue Her

**_Mount Justice, Briefing Room_**

"What happened?" Nightwing asked Batman who was still typing in the holo-computer.

"Helena Sandsmark, an archeologist who recently stumbled upon a mineral never discovered before by any other person. Experts believe it's out of this world, the day she announced it was also the day she didn't come home" Batman said. Showing a picture of her.

"Where and when did she find it?" Conner asked him, everyone wondering the same.

"She found it somewhere North of Gotham, four days ago" Cassie was about to cry, reminded that she's been missing for that long. Zeus knows what could've happened to her, Conner heard a little sniff and he held her hand and she calmed herself.

"Cassandra, we will find her" Diana said comforting her. Megan finally noticed where Conner's hand was and got angry, consumed with jealousy over a minor act of kindness.

"That's why I'm here, go and get ready for the mission" Batman said and the casually dressed ones left the room to the Zeta tube. The computer announced their leave. The ones who could get ready quickly(Megan) did so.

Batman looked up and back down at his holo-computer and turned around, continuing his reading.

"Nice Suit" he said and Conner looked at him, his back anyway.

 ** _Somewhere North off of Gotham City_**

The Team was searching the open field for a few minutes. They have picked up a trail of dug out small holes that led to a well dug up area.

The fliers went in and inspected the area, Conner used his X-ray vision to see if there were any bombs hidden underneath the surface or anything. "Clear" he said and the rest of the team jumped in.

...

A while after searching for clues they started feeling the heat, that heat impacted Conner in the opposite way. Getting stronger.

"This is hell" Megan said next to Conner. He didn't say anything back to her, he just kept using his enhanced vision to scope the area... Well, she just got ignored, she didn't like that.

"Right?" she insisted. He was knocked out of his concentration. "hm? What? oh, yeah"

"What's on your mind?" she asked slightly tilting her head showing anger, he didn't answer her again.

"Is it her?" She said, clearly annoyed and jealous like. "Helena? Yeah, I'm trying to see if there's something here that would help us figure something out." He said looking around, his eyes glowing a bit.

"You know what I meant" she said to him. He didn't show it but he was annoyed as well, losing his cool here would help the team find her faster.

"What do you have against Cassie? did she light a match in front of you or something?" He said now looking at her, trying his best to stay calm and collected, then he widened his eyes and stared at her.

"What the?" He came closer and closer to her and grabbed her shoulder, tilting his head. Megan didn't move a muscle and swallowed one, she just stared at him, her body automatically moved forward a bit. This moment was out of nowhere but she didn't mind it at all. The team was around but she didn't care, not one bit.

Megan slowly closed her eyes and her heart rate increased dramatically waiting for him. He turned her around and she opened her eyes, puzzled. "Look" he pointed at the distant ground. Conner let her shoulder go and flew to the spot he pointed out. Megan thought he was going to-

"Guys I found her phone" he shouted. She narrowed her eyes. How dare he.

...

 ** _Mount Justice Briefing room_**

"I don't think we'll find any more of it, we should head back" Helena said filming her surroundings with her phone. "C'mon it's metal, there's probably a dozen more around here." A man said.

"Do you recognize that voice?" Nightwing asked but Cassie and she shook her head 'No'

"It's going to get dark soon and you won't be able to find anything when it does..." Helena said.

"Hey, someone's coming..." Helena said filming the headlights of a car, as a result it couldn't focus on the driver. She paused the recording and resumed a few seconds later. This time she was filming the ground. "Let go of him!" She shouted and groaned right after and the footage started moving. She drops her phone and as a result, it messes with the audio, making a strange noise, then it filmed the sky. After a while the video stopped. "The phone must've ran out of battery" Nightwing said.

Cassie was doing her best not to lose it, if she finds out who it is...

"Wait go back, just after the phone fell" Nightwing rewound it. The screen shows the phone falling down and filming the sky. "What is it?" he asked.

Conner goes to the computer and Nightwing steps aside. He kept rewinding back to when the phone drops and stays quiet. He suddenly looked shocked. "What did you find?" Nightwing asked again. "Shh"

Conner started typing in commands. He took out the video and left the audio, he cut the beginning of it, typing in more commands and repeated it. He turned off all sound from the left and amplified the sound on the right, used noise reduction on the impact and afterwards, with the right frequency selected he took a deep breath and played it.

"AAHAHAHAHAAAA" a very familiar laughter was heard. "Joker... oh god" Tim said, if Cassie was worried before...

"That psychotic clown is going to pay" Conner said clenching his fists. The Bat family looked at each other and Batman spoke.

"Conner, you have done a good job. I'll handle this from now on"

"What! No no, you can't-" Conner said. "The Joker is my problem, my responsibility. I will inform of the situation after-"

"No, you are not taking me out of this" Conner approached him. "Not you, everyone. He is extremely dangerous and-" Batman was interrupted. "I don't care if he's dangerous, I can handle it"

"I will not repeat myself Superboy, he is my responsibility and I will handle it" Batman said before walking into the Zeta tube.

"Recognized. Batman 0-2"

Conner was enraged. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' Robin looked at Nightwing and they both were about to leave. "I hate it when he gets like this" Tim said quietly but Conner heard him perfectly.

"Recognized. Nightwing B-0-1. Robin B-2-0"

"You should stay here Cassie, we can't risk him finding you in your house" Megan said approaching her. She just nodded, shaking a lot, like she's seen a ghost, or in this case a psycopathic killer who kidnapped her mother "Oh Gods..." she started panicking, luckily Diana was there. Conner witnessed this and he couldn't let this go.

...

 ** _Mount Justice, 1:00 AM_**

Conner's room's door opened and he came out wearing his suit. He was determined to find Helena, Batman had no right to take them out of the mission, that was just wrong. He was flying through the corridors slowly as to not alert anyone.

'I guess I know you better than I thought' Conner though and stopped. Megan appeared out of nowhere and removed the hood from her head, smiling a bit.

'I appreciate the concern Megan but I have to do this' he said to her in the link.

'Conner, Batman is a member of the Justice League, if you interfere you will get in trouble.' she said.

'Please don't try to stop me Megan, I'm doing this, no matter what'

She sighs and her eyes glow green, 'I'm sorry Conner, this is for your own good...' she said.

A moment passed and nothing happened, she looked puzzled. She tried putting him to sleep but couldn't access his mind, it felt like there was a metal wall around it, that was also lit of fire. Conner closed his eyes and she was evacuated from his head sending her back a little.

'How did you-'

'Clark taught me one of the strongest techniques to resist mind attacks'

Conner flew past her, knowing she couldn't stop him now. "This is about her isn't it, you like her... don't you' she blurts out. Conner stopped in his path and was so angry his eye twitched once. 'You're doing this for her, right?" He didn't respond.

' **Tell me I'm wrong** ' she shouted in his head... Conner simply turned around and saw her in tears.

He looked pissed, something he didn't want to be around his friends and family. He went back to her, making direct eye contact. Megan looked away once he was close.

'What happened... to you and Lagan?' he asked. She narrowed her eyes, remembering that day.

'Tell me what happened Megan' she looked back at him, those eyes, those damn eyes of his never made her say no. She sighs.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Mount Justice, Living room_**

 _It's been happening for a while, even before you left._

"Recognized. Lagoon boy B-1-8"

The Team was taking some downtime from a recent difficult mission. It was exhausting for everyone. Megan was in the kitchen, she just felt like making something for the others. Lagan soon entered the room and saw her.

"Hey Angel Fish" he said flirt like.

"Lagan, how are you" she asked him, he came closer to her and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

Conner, who was on the couch with Richard, heard them, perfectly, every single sound they made, no matter how quiet it was he heard it all loud and clear, it was **not** helping his sanity. He got up and exited the room, fast. Richard sighs, unhappy of this whole situation between them.

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4" separated their kiss. Honestly it was getting worse and worse every time they did that in his presence. Initially he just ignored them, then he started storming off to his room, now it's out of his own home.

"So what do you wanna eat, Lagan?" _I asked turning around, hoping he didn't noticed that I frowned when you left. I always did feel your pain, It started in Bialya._

"Anything you like, I like, babe"

 _That kept happening over and over, eventually he was aware of it but didn't say anything... I thought he had no idea what was happening, my mistake._

...

 _Two months after you left I began feeling... empty, I missed you and it was noticeable, I rarely smiled and whenever I see the news about how Superman saved the day, it just reminded me of you. How you were at the Fortress, by yourself..._

They were outside of Mount Justice, taking a walk along the beachside. The sun was setting and stars became visible.

Eventually they sat down on the sand and started stargazing, Lagan was uninterested in anything she said.

"It's beautiful up there Lagan"

"Yeah, sure" he said sounding bored.

"I wish you could see more of it" she continued. Lagan just ignored her.

"Is... everything alright?" she asked him looking concerned. He ignored her again and she got a little angry.

"Lagan" she insisted. "It's you... You and Conner" he said.

"Oh God not this again, look can't we just enjoy the-"

"No, you're not avoiding this subject again"

"I already told you Lagan, I'm dating you, not him. I don't like him anymore" she said.

"Well, I'm not convinced. Every time someone mentions his name or Superman you become depressed, I'm not an idiot Megan" Lagan insisted. "It's obvious you still like him" he said angrily.

"That's not true, he's just a friend now Lagan, don't think he's anything more than that." she grabbed his chin and guided his head to face her. Lagan removed her hand from him. Megan was done with that attitude, she got up and stormed off.

...

 _Two weeks later, the arguing got worse and worse. We called ourselves names, cursed all the time, even in front of our friends, something I'd never do. Then..._

Megan, Richard, Bart, Garfield, Tim and Barbara were hanging out in the living room, talking about the good old times, then Lagan came in and saw Megan.

'Hey Megan, we have to talk' he said and she heard. 'What's wrong Lagan?' she asked looking at him. When the others looked at them, they immediately figured out they were communicating telepathically.

'I just need to talk to you' he said. Megan got up and followed him to the corridor and stopped when they reached a good distance from the others.

"Well, what is it?" Megan was worried, she's never seen him this serious before, ever. Lagan stayed quiet for a little while, looking at her innocent face. He sighed and finally spoke.

"I... I cheated on you"

The look on Megan's face when she heard it, she was devastated by it. It felt fire on her heart, it hurt her more than anything. He cheated on her, how could he?

"How could you... do this. How could you do this to me Lagan..."

"I give you my heart and you stab it and just throw it away, do you have any idea how this makes me feel" she was in tears, looking at him, her eyes started glowing green and she began navigating through his mind. Lagan felt a slight headache.

When she was done, she cried even more.

"You had sex with her..." she said and he just stood there quiet, trying to fight the headache. She could destroy his mind right now out of hatred, vengeance, but thanks to Conner, she couldn't. His words were still stuck in her head. 'Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should'

"Get out of my sight..." she said quietly. "Get out of here Lagan..." She repeated, stubborn as he was Lagan got closer and grabbed her hand. Fatal decision.

Once she felt his touch, she used her telepathy to push him back, Lagan began floating in the air and started being force choked by her. She was planning to actually kill him, ignoring what she's learned in the past, what her uncle taught her, she was going to take a life right there and then. "How dare you betray me like this, all this time we were together you just throw me away just with a 'hi cutie' from a bitch" she remembered every detail of the encounter.

Lagan let out a scream, the entire Mountain could hear it. His eyes were about to close, his life fading by the second. Then the Team came to the rescue.

"Megan put him down" Richard shouted and she snapped out of it. Lagan fell down to his knees coughing and panting.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"I almost... killed him, I just couldn't control myself I don't know what came over me" she finished. Conner was just stunned by it all, he couldn't believe she had it in her. Killing a team mate would've gotten her kicked and thrown in prison. That thought kept running in his head and he sighed.

"Where is she?" Conner said calmly. She looked up at him, not sure what he meant. "Where is M'Gann?" He repeated himself, she kept quiet. "Where is the sweet and innocent Megan, the one I grew up with?"

"Conner... I don't think I was ever innocent, my first identity was a lie, a sitcom-" he shushed her and she looked back down.

"Where is the Megan I fell in Love with" her head shot up, staring at his baby blue eyes...

"She's still in there, under all that mess, she's still there" Conner gently poked her head with his index finger, smiling.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were Conner, I was sick of us arguing over and over about my powers, that's why I did it... I want you back" she blurts out and realizes what she just said. Conner stared at her eyes, they were filled with tears. No matter what she did, no matter what she told herself, That was the undeniable truth.

"I'm sorry..." was all he said before giving her a tight hug. He denied her. "I Love you, I really do, but I just can't be with you..." He said. Megan stopped the tears from forming on her eyes... She knew why they couldn't be together again. It's very hard to accept it, but that's what she had to do.

"... Look, this may not mean anything to you, but it means the universe to me..." She pulled back and kissed him deeply and passionately. He could pull back any time, but he didn't want to, his eyes closed and he let her do it. This was for her, one last moment where they connected. Megan opened her mouth and slid her tongue out, Conner felt it and gave her permission to explore his mouth. She navigated everywhere, literally every part of his mouth was explored by her tongue. Megan started moaning, a lot, then she grabbed his butt and squeezed it. Then she pushed him against the wall, making him and herself get more and more excited.

When they separated, she was panting, she remembered every time they have kissed that hard and she started laughing. Conner knew what she was laughing about and smiled.

"I'm... going to miss that Conner..." she said smiling. He kept quiet. "Now go save her" she added and Conner started flying to the briefing room where he could get out using the cargo door.

"I Love You Conner" she whispered.

'I Love You Too Megan' he said telepathically, her smile grew wider.

...

 ** _Gotham City, 2:00 AM_**

Conner was flying above the buildings of Gotham City, he was thinking of finding Batman, then talk to him and maybe convince him to change his mind... If that was even possible.

Conner flew up to the clouds on top of the city and closed his eyes, enhancing his other senses...

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP M-" he heard a woman scream for help and quickly flew to that location.

A man was silencing her, she was trying to get away from him, pushing and struggling. Conner stayed put to see if anyone would show up, hoping it to be Batman. It made him sad that when Batman was saving someone, someone else would also be in trouble, just reminded him that not everyone gets a happy ending and it angered him.

It seemed like no one was coming and he dropped down in front of the crook, startling him and the victim.

"Let her go, now" he demanded, with a threatening voice. The crook took out a gun and shot him several times, the bullet bounced off his chest and crashed into a wall.

"I'm going to say this one more time, Let her go!" he said. He had no choice, the crook aimed the gun at the innocent woman and she almost screamed.

"Please... please help me" she said quietly.

His gun started getting hotter and hotter and boiling hot, he screamed and quickly threw it away.

"I don't like repeating myself..." Conner got closer to him. "Alright alright, please just don't hurt me man" the criminal said then let go of the woman and she ran as fast she could, away from them.

Conner walked closer to him. "Hey man, let me go alright, I swear to God I won't do this ever again" he said stepping backwards holding his burnt hand.

Conner raised two fingers. "Swear to me, punk" and slapped him unconscious with them. Conner looked at him, disappointed that there are a lot of people like this in the world.

"That punchline's taken Superboy" he heard a female voice on top of a nearby building. Conner looked towards it and saw Batgirl dropping down with a grapple gun, bat shaped of course.

"Ba-atgirl" he said, smiling that he almost screwed up. She raised an eyebrow, which he definitely saw. "Sorry, I just forget sometimes, secret identities are just so silly" he said scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

Barbara went over the the criminal and handcuffed him to a pipe on the wall. She pulled out a mobile looking device and tapped it, then she took out grappling gun again. Conner heard some sirens after a few seconds.

"So hot stuff, what brings you to Gotham City?" she asks, teasing him. She aims her gun to the building she was standing five minutes ago.

She blinks and suddenly she's at the building she was was aiming for. Barbara looks around her and puts away her grapple.

"See, if one blinks and you are able to do that, what can you do if one closes their eyes for five seconds?" she said.

"Probably write a better story than Twilight" he joked.

"Don't you dare diss my favorite book..." she narrows her eyes playfully. "Again, what brings you here?"

"I need to find the Joker, he's kidnapped Helena Sandsmark" Barbara stared wide eyed. "What! Oh god... No, Conner you should let Batman deal with this" she said.

"Not you too, look Batman is one person, what if he can't find her in time? I can't let that happen" Conner said. She didn't say anything to him, she was thinking and she knew he was right. He may be the greatest detective, but he's just one man.

"You're off the case too, aren't you?" he continued. "Why did he shut everyone out of this?" He asked getting a bit angry.

Barbara kept quiet for a while before deciding to speak again. She took a deep breath before doing so.

"Bruce is going to kill me for this..." she walked to the edge of the rooftop.

"Conner, do you know who Jason Todd is... was?" she asked him. He took a moment to think.

**** **_Ok look guys, the story is about to get seriously dark, I would recommend skipping the wall of story below, His story messed with my chilhood's head_** ****

"The second Robin, he died in an accidental explosion" Conner said walking up next to her. The cops just arrived and saw the crook handcuffed to a pipe. One of them took out a key, unlocked the cuffs and took him away to prison.

"There was no accident. It was... him..." she said referring to the Joker. Conner looked at her.

"It was passed Nightwing's time to be Robin, he felt like he was stuck in Bruce's shadow for too long, so he left. A month soon he found a skilled little boy, with a not so little number of crimes, he had lost his parents, Bruce decided to take him under his wing. He trained him and he became Bruce's partner, the second Robin. He enjoyed being Robin, it was fun for him, a child would think it's fun. But time passed and he became more aggressive towards the criminals, he saw his parent's murderer on the face of every criminal and it changed him, he took revenge every night at least twenty times. Bruce talked to him and he said something no other Robin has said before... 'He deserved it'. He became angrier and angrier. Then the worst happened... One day they ran into a bank robbery and Joker was the perp. Jason ran after him by himself and Bruce was ambushed. Jason disappeared for six months, so did the Joker. Batman tore the city in half trying to find him, but he was never in the city. When Bruce got information on his location he went there as fast as he could but when he got there he saw the werehouse explode. He went inside it and found a bloodied crowbar and Jason's body, bleeding and burning. On his suit was written some laughs and 'Joke's on you Batman'. He blamed himself for what happened and it lead to multiple severe injuries on smaller criminals, even the ones who just stole purses and wallets" Barbara finished telling the story.

**** _**Done**_ ****

"Now whenever Joker's involved, he orders us 'kids' to stay off the case. Never again." Barbara looked sad, having to remember the fallen Robin. Conner looked depressed as well, not knowing what to say, he was speechless.

A moment passed where they didn't say anything to each other.

"I'm sorry to hear that Barbara..." he said closing his eyes. She looked at him and decoded his thoughts through his look. "But..." she said.

"That is another reason why he needs help finding her. He was too late, this will not happen again, help me Barbara" She stared at his baby blue hypnotic eyes...

"I'm gonna be Batgrounded for this" she said before pulling out a small drive from her utility belt and handing it to him.

"This drive has a description of every major villain who has worked with The Joker before, Batman is going to interrogate all of them, but it'll take him some time, it's a long list." Conner looked at it.

"If you get a lead or anything, please tell us. Be very careful Conner" She grabs her grapple gun.

"I have to go..." She says and then punches his shoulder, immediately regretting it, probably cursing in her head as well. "What was that for?" He asked.

"My name is Batgirl, hotness" she grappled away, off to save more people. Conner smiled and flew off back home.

 ** _The next night. Penguin's Pub_**

A party was taking place at this massive pub, Penguin was enjoying his meal, raw fish, disgusting for a normal person, delicious for a him.

Superboy crashed through the roof, squashing whatever was underneath him. Penguin got up and pointed at him. "Kill him"

Six henchmen started shooting at him, one of them threw his gun away screaming and holding his hand. The others blinked and their weapons were gone.

The world moved very slowly for Conner, he flew to the first and knocked him out with a chop to the head, he flew to the second and swept his feet making him fall, very, very slowly. The third was high kicked by him, sending him flying up and will eventually fall back down. The forth was pushed by the palm of Conner's hand and he was going to end up hitting the wall, or going through it. The fifth was flicked by one finger but it was enough to knock him out cold. Finally the sixth was grabbed and thrown away like nothing.

All of this was done in five seconds.

'hm, I guess Twilight or take down six goons' he thought to himself while taking a second to breathe. Super Speed always did cost him a lot of energy.

"GET UP YOU IDIOTS" Penguin grabbed his umbrella machine gun and started shooting Conner.

'They get dumber every time they bust out of jail' he thought, calmly walking closer to him while Penguin kept shooting. Penguin took another umbrella and a blade extended from the tip of it. He swung it against Conner's neck and it broke on contact. He started sweating.

"Superman? Here?" He said stepping back, shaking off his boots.

"No and yes" Conner kicked his table aside.

"You have two options here. Tell me what I want to know or suffer the ultimate consequence, I am in a very bad mood" he said.

"Where is The Joker?" he asked.

"The Joker?" he said. "Did I stutter?"

"I haven't seen him since he and his girlfriend trashed my delivery truck years ago" Penguin said, clearly unhappy with it.

Conner waited a second and his eyes started glowing red.

"No no, I swear, that's all I know" Conner cooled off and the Penguin calmed down.

"Is that all you know?" He asked calmly. "Yeah, that's all I know" Conner grabbed his suit and threw him to a wall and came charging in, simulating a punch and hit the wall next to his head.

"I know you're lying you idiot. Now tell me everything or I won't miss this time."

"You wouldn't..." Conner placed his palm on his chest and started applying pressure, slowly crushing his rib cage. Penguin screamed from the pain.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK, JUST STOP" Conner let go and he started breathing heavily, on his knees holding his chest.

"He was here a couple of days ago cuz he needed some more henchmen, word is: he's been collecting some artifacts, magic stuff, he called himself Joker the Immortal when he left." Conner was startled by that name.

"Where is he now?"

"How should I know" Conner picked him up again, ready to punch him. "You know I have Super Strength, right?"

"At the docks, he's at the docks, please don't do that again" Conner let him go then flicked him unconscious with one finger. He started to enjoy doing that. So easy.

"Enjoy your nap" he said before busting through the roof. Somehow he felt good when he burst through roofs/rooves.

Flying to the Gotham city docks, Conner remembered what Barbara asked of him. He sighed and touched his ear com.

"Superboy to The Team. I've found out what The Joker is planning"

...

 ** _Back at Mount Justice, 8:00 AM_**

"Tomorrow you will be deployed here, where-" Nightwing was explaining to the team when they all heard Conner. Unlucky for him, Batman was there.

"He's been collecting these ancient artifacts, Mrs. Sandsmark found one of it's pieces' location, that's why he kidnapped her. If he manages to gather all of them, they will fuse into one and form a dagger and... The wielder will become immortal." He finished reading an old looking book he stole from one of the henchmen.

"I told you to-"

"You can tell dad to ground me later, but right now, it's time to work" he said. Batman was silent for a moment and finally spoke.

"Do not engage" he ordered before going to the Zeta Tube, Nightwing and Batgirl followed him, leaving the team a bit worried. Cassie was praying to the gods, for them to find her mother safe and sound...

...

 ** _Gotham City Docks_**

Superboy was floating up in the clouds, waiting and listening.

'I found the Joker, but where is Helena?'

"Christ woman, just make a sound, any sound..." Conner just heard something right beneath him, he looked down and saw three people dressed in black.

He dropped down to them as fast as he could without making any noise.

"He's expecting a shipment to arrive, my guess is he's got all but one..." Nightwing said looking through his binoculars. Conner landed on the roof, right behind them. They turned around as soon as he set foot on it.

"Have you found her yet?" Batgirl asked him, hoping he'll say yes, unfortunately he shook his head.

"Everything here is made out of lead, I'm guessing he didn't want literally **anyone** to come between him and eternal life"

"We should get down there" Nightwing said to Batman. "Stay close"

...

Joker was walking around in circles, repeating "c'mon c'mon". As a result of it he payed no attention to the disappearing guards everywhere. The ship was in sight and heading towards the docks.

Batgirl and Nightwing were taking out henchmen while Superboy searched the werehouses nearby.

Batman dropped down from a crane and kicked the Joker in the face. "Where is she, Joker" Batman's intimidating voice didn't even make him flinch.

" **No** , could you come back in about five minutes I'm really busy here..." He suffered a direct punch to the face.

...

Conner entered the sixth werehouse, the biggest one yet and looking around... Out of nowhere he started getting shot at in all directions. "hm, I think I found her" he casually touched his com. He heard gunfire from their side as well, the ship has arrived and with more soldiers apparently.

"Use caution" Batman said before another guy started screaming. He hung up.

At this point most of them ran out of ammo and were staring at him. Not a scratch on him, or his suit.

"What the hell, he said normals, not fucking Superman!" One of them said. Superboy counts eighteen people in the werehouse and cracks his fist and smiles.

...

One baddie left and he ran into an office upstairs. Conner burst through it's floor. He fell down but got up quickly, shaking from the fact that there are injured men everywhere in the werehouse. Helena herself was afraid of Superboy, she didn't quite know about the The Team and it's members, but she looked at the symbol and thought 'Superman'

"Stop right there, or I'll shoot her" he said pointing his gun right on her head. "I'll do it, I'll blow her brains out" Helena was shaking from all of this, at this point she was about to cry, that she might not see her daughter again.

"Oh god, not this again" Conner said to himself. Conner took one step closer and he pulled the trigger. The gun fired.

Helena opened her eyes and felt a hand on her left ear... Conner caught the bullet before it hit her, he grabbed the gun and squished it like paper. Her hero punched the crook in the face, sending him flying backwards. Conner grabbed the ropes that were holding Helena hostage and used his heat vision on it. Helena was helped up by him and he removed the tape covering her mouth.

"Thank you so much, Superman" she hugged him with all her strength.

"Not a problem, and I'm not Superman" he said, she released and got a good look at him.

"His son?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm kind of a secret so please don't go public with it."

"Of course, I understand... My daughter-" she quickly realized. "It's okay, it's okay she's safe. I can take you to her." She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Superboy?" she assumed that was his name and he nodded.

The criminal woke up from his painful nap and saw Superboy. "Look who woke up" he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me" he begged closing his eyes.

"Don't apologize to me, you guys kidnapped her, not me" Conner crossed his arms.

"I apologize, ma'am." he said, embarrassed.

"Not accepted" she quickly said, pissed at him. Conner walked over to him and flicked him unconscious. For as angry as he was at him, he was still being careful... Except for when he punched his face earlier.

"Superboy, we're done here, how are you doing?" Nightwing asked through the com.

"She's safe" he responded. "Thank god" he sighed in relief.

"No, thank me" he joked. "Hey, do you wanna meet Batman?" he asked Helena.

"I... Think I'll pass. I'm not a fan of the Superheroes thing..."

"Alright then. Hey Dick, I'm gonna go reunite a family" he said clicking his com.

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

Cassie has just returned to Mount Justice, she was at Themyscira cooling off, every hour was like torture to her mind so she decided to go there. Diana called and told her to return to Mount Justice at once, so she did. Walking in circles in the briefing room, she could probably dig a hole if she kept at it.

"Recognized. Batman 0-2. Nightwing B-0-1. Batgirl B-1-6. Superboy B-0-4. Authorized Guest Registered: Helena Sandsmark A-1-4" Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard her name.

The flash of light teleported the announced heroes and the guest.

"MOM" Cassie shouted and flew to her as fast as she could, nearly tackling her to the ground. Helena hugged her beloved daughter with all her strength, shedding tears of joy. "Cassandra" she said almost crying.

Barbara and Richard were happy at the sight of it. They looked at Conner, who also shed a tear.

"This... This is what we're fight for" Conner said and he is right. This beautiful sight is truly what keeps them going, the reason why they haven't all gone insane.

"Are you crying?" Barbara asked him, knowing he was. Conner quickly wiped off the tears on his eyes. "Picture or didn't happen" he said smirking.

"Their house... they can't go back there" Conner said worried this might happen again.

"That will be taken care of, the artifacts as well. You did a good job Conner" Batman said to him. He nodded happily. "And Batgirl you're grounded from patrolling" he said opening his holo computer holding the drive that she gave to Conner. 'God effing damn it' she groaned.

"How, how does he even do that, it's not possible" Conner complained, stunned and impressed that Batman not only figured out it was Barbara, but the fact that he got in his room, with no cameras, found the drive on his freshman year jacket's **inside** pocket, that was under all his clothes on the bottom drawer.

"Yeah, try living with him" Nightwing said.

"Mrs Sandsmark, you cannot return to your home, they could know where you live. You will be moved to a residence at Kalorama Heights in DC."

"Thank you so much, all of you" Cassie said wiping off the tears on her eyes.

...

 ** _Washington DC_**

They have just arrived at their new home. Big was an understatement. Huge was very accurate.

"Who payed for this? Bruce Wayne or something" Helena said stunned, taking a good look at the front.

"Let's take a look inside" Cassie said changing the subject as fast as possible. "Alright, alright." Helena said getting pushed inside.

"Alright I might just seal my mouth shut if I'm going to keep dropping my jaw every time we enter a room." Cassie said looking around the living room.

"Interesting" Helena said looking around as well.

They visited the dining room, the kitchen, the two bathrooms, two bedrooms and their nice backyard that had a pool. They needed a minute to take all this in so they went back to the living room.

"I love this place" Cassie said falling on the couch.

"They do know how to deliver" Helena said sitting down next to her lying back down.

"Now will you change your mind about my **super** friends" she asked her mother giving her an upside down puppy dog look.

"Fine, you can hang out with them, just don't forget about your studies" Cassie hugs her. "Yes!" She wanted to 'hangout' with one person actually, ever since she met him. The moment she said:

 _"I'm Cassandra... Cassie, nice to meet you,_ _ **Conner**_ _"_

 **How was my Batgirl? Review your thoughts**

 **How was my Batman? Review your thoughts**

 **You get the memo**

 **Follow the story if you want to be alerted the second a new chapter is released.**

 **Favourite if you feel like it.**

 **oof, My fingers are gonna give out any minute n...**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**_Two weeks_** have passed since the rescue of Helena Sandsmark. High School has started for all students including Cassandra Sandsmark.

Cassie was lying on the bed finishing her math homework when her phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up and saw the ID.

"Hey Babs, what's up?" She greeted Batgirl, biting her pencil and taking another look of her equation.

"Remember when **you** told **me** you'd talk to **him**?" Cassie spat her pencil out. "umm, I don't know what you're talking about..." She lied, badly, so bad a baby could tell.

"Cass, if you don't talk to Conner now, some other girl will get close and have that perfect cake" Barbara said.

"I'm just waiting for things to blow over alright, he saved my mom and if I ask him out, he'll think of it like a 'thanks for saving my mom' thing and say no..."

"Sweetie, it's been two weeks, that's more than enough time for things to blow over"

"I don't know Babs, it seems like it's too early to ask him" she grabs her pencil again.

"You owe him nothing and he knows that, what he does is not for a reward, that's what makes us different. We don't ask for anything, we do it because it's the right thing to do" she just gave her a mini speech that kinda bored her. "You just zoned out didn't you?" Babs got a little mad at her because she didn't answer.

" **Cassie** "

"Okay okay, I'll ask him out... Tomorrow" she said to her. "But you have to be there with me" she added.

"What, why? I'm not the one asking him out on a date. _I wish_ " she said whispering the last part.

"Support/Healer" she said biting her pencil again. "Alright fine, I'll be there... gotta go, Batgirl stuff" she hung up and jumped off a rooftop into action.

Cassie puts her phone down and lies on her back. "I am so screwed" she said, thinking of everything that would happen if he were to say no, how is she supposed to react?

How will she even ask him?

"Hey Conner... Kent, nice to see you again, I was wondering if... No, that wouldn't work"

"Hi Conner, would you like to go on a date...with me... nope, not gonna work"

"Hey cutie..." she grabbed her pillow and smashed it against her face and screamed, it barely made a sound.

"How do you ask out a living definition of perfection?" She asked herself.

...

 ** _The next day_**

Cassie wakes up on top of her math book and quickly looked at the time and almost screams. 11AM and she was supposed to wake up 4 hours ago to get ready for school.

"I overslept!" she said to herself, panicking. She quickly grabbed her books and threw them in her bag. All her homework was unfinished. "Damn it... I'll smash that bridge when I get to it."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to meet with some friends, I'll see you later." Helena said to her, downstairs.

"Wait what? Don't you have work?" Cassie asked, pausing her packing.

"It's Saturday honey..." Cassie's eyes shot open wide. "Oh right, forgot... thanks mom"

"No problem" she said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Cassie was standing in her room dumbfounded. "Did I do homework on a Friday night?" she said to herself before falling on the bed.

"Conner!" She said to herself, getting up and flying to her bathroom to prepare for the day.

On the mirror brushing her teeth with a towel around her chest, she kept thinking what she was going to say. Nothing good came to mind. "I am so screwed" she said again.

She was done showering and she went to her room to dress up. She opened her drawer and wore her black shirt with the Wonder logo on it, her red track pants and looked at her silver power bracelets on top of the dresser. She grabbed her left wrist and rubbed it's skin. She was forced to wear it, whenever she could. It felt like prison cuffs sometimes... She grabbed them and put them on, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

She flew downstairs and grabbed a bowl then poured some cereal and mixed it with milk.

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

"Recognized. Wonder Girl B-2-1." She walked out of the flash of light and the first thing she saw was a fight between Conner and Richard. Conner wasn't wearing his cape, just the suit itself. She wanted to go and stop the fight but then she saw the others watching. 'Oh shit training, I completely forgot' Cassie though. Megan raised an eyebrow and whispered "Language"

She flew to the others who were enjoying the show. Garfield was keeping count of the scores.

"Hey guys" she greeted quietly. "Hey" "Hi" "sup" they said, too concentrated on the sparing match in front of them. Cassie turned to spectate and spotted a collar around Conner.

'Inhibitor' she quickly identified.

C throws a punch and D blocks it and tries his own punch but C dodges it and grabs hold of his arm, C elbows his chest twice and swift kicks D's back making him step back. D was breathing heavily, while C just casually raised his fists again.

Super Strength, Super Speed, Heat Vision, Invulnerability, Durability and other abilities were canceled... not his Stamina, that was natural...ish.

C charged while D was out of breath, D jumps and does an air kick, C dodges but grabs his foot and throws him to the opposite direction, D falls on his back and the computer decides the victor of the round.

4-5 now. Conner gives him a hand up and he takes it. He was too tired to go on while Conner could go on for hours.

"Since I was nine Conner, since I was nine and you beat me at my own game in just 4 months of training." he complains catching his breath.

"Dad trained me with this on all the time, he told me power isn't everything... Speaking of inhibitors" Dick clicked a button on the back of his collar and it deactivated.

"Oh man, he just beat all of us..." Garfield complained. "All of you?" Cassie asked.

" **ALL** of us... except for her but she doesn't count" he said pointing at Megan. Cassie immediately got pissed that Conner let her win, she thought he still liked her...

"I'm next" she practically shouted and everyone looked at her, surprised.

"How do Amazons do funerals?" Garfield joked.

...

Cassie raised her fists, doing a hand to hand fighting stance. Conner raised his fists as well. Bart raised his phone and tapped the record button. Both were wearing inhibitor collars.

"This isn't going to end well..." Babs said. "Yes it will, it totally will" Bart said smiling.

"Begin" the computer announced the start of the match.

W - Wonder Girl

S - Superboy

W charged first with a right punch, S deflected with his right arm sending hers back, he had an opening due to her stagnating, he didn't do anything, W threw another punch and was stopped again, then another, and another. S had clear opportunities to knock her down or throw her to the ground but he didn't, as soon as the Team saw this, they knew something was up between those two.

"I sense hesitation" Garfield said quietly to Bart who was right next to him. "I sense chemistry, I think they're secretly going out" Bart replied and they both chuckled. No Super Hearing was canceled this time.

Conner heard them both and got distracted, he then got a full force punch to the face, a knee to the stomach and another brutal punch to his cheek. As a result, he started bleeding from a wound on his cheek. Cassie paused and was shocked. Did she go too far?

"Oh my Hera... I'm so sorry" she quickly apologized. "See, dating" Bart said quietly.

"Are you?" she asked covering her mouth. Conner touched his cheek and groaned. Cassie heard and felt like a stupid b-

"It's fine, I'm fine... You win, I give up..." Conner said walking away from the glowing arena covering his cheek. The computer made a sound. 1-0.

"Bart, delete that right now" Richard ordered. Bart jumped out of the crowd and sped off. "You can't make me"

...

 ** _The infirmary_**

Cassie walked in and saw Conner sitting on a chair, holding a white med. cotton on his cheek. His inhibitor was gone, but he was still bleeding for some reason.

"Conner, I am so so so sorry, I don't know what happened"

"Well, you punched me, kicked me and punched me again" he said to her sarcastically.

She came closer and saw that he was still bleeding. "It hasn't healed yet" she said. Normally a wound like that would take ten seconds to heal but this one was taking it's time. Thirty minutes and counting.

"You're magic"

"What?"

"You're an Amazon, right?" She nodded. "Your people are and use magic."

"Yeah, so?" she asks careless of that information. "My race is weak against magic, that's why I'm about to run out of blood in a few minutes." he said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry, Conner"

"Cassie" he said giving her that look so that she could stop apologizing. She kept quiet and sat down next to him.

"So, how have you been" Cassie asked him. "Blee-" Conner turned to look at her. "I'm doing great, just school and missions, mostly missions though, how about you?"

"Same, but mostly school, my mom doesn't want me to get 'distracted' by you guys" she quotes.

"And how is school going for you?" Conner asked. "High School is a mess" she said, Conner laughs a bit. "I mean, it's unbelievable how people can be so fucking annoying" she blurts out. "Language Cassandra" he said imitating Diana and they both started laughing and talking for a while.

"High School isn't that bad" Conner said. "Easy for you to say" she said lying back on the chair.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"If Perfection and Flawless had a child, it'd be you... You're so much better than **everyone**..." Cassie explained, Conner was staring at her.

"You're super strong, unbearably hot and incredibly smart. The full package." she blurts out.

"Wait what did you say?" Conner's eyes shot up.

"huh?"

"Say that again" Conner repeated.

"Umm 'huh?' "

"Before that..."

"Incredibly smart?" she repeated. "Before that"

"Super strong" she skipped. "Cassie" he complained.

"Alright fine, you're hot, I said it, you are the cutest guy I have ever met in my entire life..." She completely blurts it out and quickly covers her mouth to stop talking.

Either Conner's face was a tomato or he was blushing. He turned away and smiled. Cassie realized she put them in the most awkward situation ever. "Sorry..."

'I am so screwed' Now there was only one way out of this mess and that was very risky itself. She just told him he was hot and the cutest guy ever.

"It's okay, and... thanks" Conner said awkwardly. "I'm gonna go, heal this up in the sun-" he adds before getting up and walking to the door. He felt her hand grab hold of his.

"Conner wait" she said biting her bottom lip as he turns around to face her.

"Will... Will you go out with me?" she said as quickly as possible. Conner kept staring at her, thinking about all of this. She was a seventeen year old girl, he was twenty two... six actually, but he looked sixteen. His age was the most complicated about it. Cassie could see the rejection in her eyes, her heart was beating so fast it could give out any second. She failed the one thing she wanted in life, him.

She looks down to her hand holding his, ready to let go "It's okay if you say-"

"Yes"

She shot back up, either her ears were playing tricks on her, or she was gonna go on a date with Superboy.

"What... Really?" she asked. "Yeah, when?" he asked her smiling. She wasn't sure when they should go out, today was Saturday and it was 12PM. Would work, but she needed so much time to prepare for it, every single detail. The date would have to be late at night but: Curfew.

"How about tomorrow?" She suggested. "Sunday?" he was a bit weirded out and she knew it. Sunday was a weird day to go on a date but next week would be a drag.

"It's a date" he said. "I- It's a date?"

"It's a date" he repeated. She finally set his hand free and held her own hand.

"Don't be so nervous, Cassie, I'm human too. I'll be at your house at 5" he said before going out. He started flying towards the cargo door. "Red" the door opened and he flew out then blasted off to the skies.

He reached the cloud levels and slowed down, he always loved being this high up, he could see the entire Happy Harbor from up there. The sun's radiation came in contact with him and the wounds healed in three seconds flat.

There were no scars, he completely healed to how he was before, not a single trace of damage.

He had a date tomorrow and that made him think...

'She wants to be my girlfriend...' he blushed and kept thinking of how it would look like, his life with her.

 ** _Mount Justice, Living room_**

"YOU DID IT!" Barbara shouted, not believing what her best friend just said to her.

"Shh, he can probably hear us... Maybe we shouldn't talk here" she said quietly. "Relax Cass, boys do the same thing with their 'bros'"

"Yeah, but he can hear us, he's different from a regular boy" she said quietly.

"Cass, he's human too, treat him like one" Babs said holding Cassie's shoulder. "That's exactly what he said" Cassie said lying back on the couch.

"See. When are you two gonna go out?" Babs asks taking another sip of her strawberry drink.

"Sunday at 5" Babs almost spat it out on her face. "Are you nuts?" she said. "Probably" Cassie said covering her face with her hands and sighing, disappointed in herself.

"You realize he's going to take it all in while he's in class, **in class** Cassie" she said. "I know, I know" she groaned.

"Have you thought about where are you gonna go?"

"No, not yet, I just went for it... I'm going to kill the person who invented 'yolo' "

"What about your wardrobe, what are you wearing?" Babs saw the blank face expression that Cassie had. "You need serious help, lucky for you, I'm here to save you"

"Forget Aphrodite, you Babs, are the goddess of love"

...

Conner came down from the sky and landed on the beach. All his strength was back. He entered Mount Justice and looked around. It was empty, he heard nothing.

He started thinking about what he would wear on the date. "Crap" All his shirts had an S on it. He started panicking a little.

"Zatanna. B-0-8"

She came out of the flash of light and looked around. She spotted Conner heading for her.

"Conner, hi, have you seen Nightwing?" He shook his head. "No, why, is there a mission?" he asked.

"No, no nothing, it's nothing, just wondering" she said. Conner knew that look, same look Cassie had.

"Are you two gonna go on a date?" She turned into a tomato and quickly responded. "No no I'm just wondering, that's it" Conner looked at her sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, we're dating... Don't go all public about it" she said and he nodded.

They both stayed quiet for a bit and Conner finally spoke up.

"Look, I need... help"

"I can tell, you look like you're panicking. What's the problem?" she asked.

"I'm... going on a date and I don't have something 'normal' to wear" he explained, scratching the back of his head. She stared at him, wide eyed.

"You're dating again? Why didn't you tell **me** first" she joked, maybe. Conner gave her that 'this is serious' look.

"Okay, alright, I'll help... _In return maybe you can help me with Nightwing_ " she said the last part quietly. "What do you want me to do?" he said. "Oh you heard that. Well since he's your best buddy, you can tell me what he likes and stuff, I scratch your back, you massage mine" Good thing, the two are basically brothers now.

"Now, let's go fill your wardrobe. _Llam eht ot_ " she disappeared out of thin air.

"Llam... oh" Conner solved and went to his room, changed out of his Super suit and put on his S shirt, a jacket to cover most the S, blue cargo pants and his boots. The same look since the age of 1. He couldn't wear that on a date.

Conner flew back to the Zeta Tube.

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4" 'that's starting to get annoying' he said in his head before teleporting.

...

 ** _Happy Harbor Mall_**

Zatanna appeared out of thin air wearing civilian clothes, on an alleyway then walked out and waited for Conner. Three minutes go by and he lands on the next building's rooftop unnoticed.

He goes down the building by stairs, taking about thirty seconds, Super Speed, and joined Zatanna.

"Took you long enough..."

"Do you know how hard it is to fly without damaging my clothes..." he complained quietly.

"Whatever, let's go... You brought money right?" Conner pulls out his wallet and shows her his credit card. "Yeah."

"Who gives you your allowance?" she asks.

"Dad... and Bruce" he replies watching her drop her jaw. If Bruce freaking Wayne gives him his allowance, she should've invited everyone in the team and the League and her colleagues and...

"He probably cut it down in half or something because of what I did." Conner said putting his wallet back in his pocket.

They walked in the first store she liked. "So, who are you dating?"

"Does it matter?" he asks all defensive like. "Yes it does, I have to know this girl if I'm gonna dress you up to her tastes." she said and Conner sighs.

"Cassie" he said. "I knew it" she said happily, quickly going for the men's section, Conner followed her.

Zatanna saw one of the female workers and approached her.

"Hi, there" she said to Zat

"Hey, my friend over here is going on a hot date with someone and he needs the sexiest clothes" she said pointing at Conner who was blushing a bit. "No I just need casual-"

"Shush, Conner. Sit" she pointed at a seat next to him. Conner sighed and sat down.

Zatanna went exploring the shop for a while and found a few clothes that screamed Hotness and Fashion. So you know it's gonna be stupid.

She came back to Conner, holding a stack of shirts. "Changing room. You. Now" she said, thumb pointing at said changing behind her. Conner got up and went with her to the dressing room.

...

After hours of trying on different looks and Zatanna constantly changing her mind, she finally settled for something actually normal.

"So how is it?" Zatanna asked a bit loud for him to hear. "I can hear you, even if you whisper. The shirt is a bit tight"

"Perfect, come out so I can drool over it" she joked... maybe.

Conner came out wearing a dark blue V neck shirt, black fading jeans and for once: regular shoes. "Well, at least you didn't go crazy" Conner said looking in the mirror. Zatanna agreed with his new look. Muscles were pushing against his sleeves, the center of his collar bones were showing, his chest's figure was marked and it's color made his eyes stand out as a bright blue.

"Cassie is going to skip to marriage" she said. "Well, I wanna get to know her first" he said thinking about her.

"Oh sure, there'll be plenty of time for that when she's ripping your shirt off." she joked, maybe.

"How do you like your clothes?" The woman approached them, staring at Conner.

"He'll take it all" Zatanna answered for him.

"Thank you for shopping, come again" the cashier said with a happy little smile. They left the store and were walking to the exit.

"Alright, I scratched your back..." Zatanna said. "What do you want to know about him?"

"We're going to watch some movies at my house, so what should I get?" Conner opened his mouth to speak...

"Animated only, twisted and or mysterious love story, comedy but not too funny or it'll ruin the mood, he hates popcorn so get him something else, he likes diet Coke and Sprite, mention Circus and you're dead, talk about work and get ready to sleep, complement him **all** the time, tell him that words that start with dis, in and un should mean the opposite without them on every word, his favorite color is red, not blue believe it or not, don't be quiet, talk to him cuz he's shy, if he wants to go to the bathroom you are going **way** too fast and he needs to cool off and if he leans just a centimeter closer to you it means he's in love with you..." He finished as they walk out of the mall.

Zatanna was staring at him, her jaw was dropped. She didn't even want to know how **he** knows that last part...

"Were you two engaged? Seriously, I won't tell **anyone** " she asked. "I grew up with him. He's basically my twin brother." Conner explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you know about that la-" her phone starts ringing and she answers.

"Hello... yeah at 8, my place... alright, bye" Conner looked at her when she hung up... "What?"

"Was that him?" He asked a bit shocked. "Yeah, is something wrong?"

"He, called you..." Conner stopped. "Yeah..." Zatanna said slowly and concerned.

"Well, you should start thinking about it" Conner said. "Thinking about what?"

Conner starts walking again. "A name for your kid" then Zatanna stops, shocked, stunned and blushing.

" **Conner how do you even** -"

...

 ** _Washington DC, Sunday 4:55 PM_**

Conner flies down to the Sandsmark residence then walks up to the door and rings it...

Cassie opens the door and wows at Conner while Conner wows at her. She was wearing blue jeans, a tight red shirt that showed the center of the collar bone and tightened up on the stomach region, plus it showed a glimpse of her lower stomach area. Both their saviors kinda had the same idea, strange... Her hair looked different, it was a bit curled at the end of every string. She closed the door behind her.

"You look amazing, Cassie" he said and she blushed, trying not to show it. "You too"

"So where do you want to go first?" Conner asked since he wasn't the one who asked **her** out.

"Carnival." she quickly said, she obviously prepared herself for every scenario. Conner smiled, he loves going to Carnivals, but how did she know that...

"I love Carnivals" he said. "Me too" Cassie said then started levitating. Conner did the same and they slowly flew up then headed for the nearest one.

Cassie was flying very close to Conner which made them both blush the whole trip. He didn't mind it at all, actually he liked it.

"So how are you girls doing, you're settling in okay?" Conner asked.

"I could use a jacuzzi" she joked and chuckled. "We're doing great, it's a pain going to school cuz I have to land somewhere empty and walk to school from there" The Carnival was in sight.

"And how is school?" he asked her. "Well, I'm doing great in pretty much everything" she answered. "But..."

"I'm struggling with Biology, it's just impossible for me..." she said getting angry with herself. "Don't beat yourself up for it, I can help you out if you want"

"Life saver... literally"

They both land on an empty sidewalk and start walking, not really caring if anyone sees them, it's dark out so nobody would see their faces well enough to recognize or identify it tomorrow.

"How's your dad?" Cassie asked.

"Oh the usual, save this, save that. I think in some time he's gonna ask me to help him out with that, it's a big world" Conner explained, kind of excited.

"That's so cool. Diana doesn't want me to do big stuff like that. I'm just on covert missions only" she whined. "Well, she's protective, that's good"

"Then my mom is overprotective, it took Diana months to convince her that I can be a super heroine" she said.

"Well, your mother told me she didn't like super heroes" Conner said, remembering when he saved Helena.

"It was way worse before. At least she lets me hang with you guys now, I have you to thank for that"

They enter the Carnival finishing their conversation and it was half full, either that or half empty. Depending on how one looks at it.

"Well thank Hera it's not super packed. This place gets insane in the weekends"

"Still a bunch of people though" Conner said. He always disliked being around a crowd, but at least it's better now, it doesn't bother him so much. It was the multiple sounds he heard. Before his training, he was haunted. Hearing everyone like they're right next to him at the same time was insanity.

"Which ride is number one, Cass?" Conner asked shaking off the noise pretty easily. Actually he was begging the gods for the R-

"Roller coaster" she said pointing at it. He smiled, a bit surprised, but he was happy she chose it.

"I love roller coasters" he said and she smiled. "Me too, what are the odds?" she said. 'Hm' he thought to himself. Only two people knew that, Megan and Richard.

...

"Oh Hera, I'm going to puke" Cassie said covering her mouth.

"It's weird how we both can fly but get crazy on that ride" Conner said a bit dizzy and laughing a bit.

"I know right..." Cassie said recovering from nausea.

"What's next?" Conner asked. "You Conner, are getting me a gift" she said poking his chest and looking at the game stands in front of her.

"um, Cassie I don't think that's fair..." he said after looking behind him. "I don't like using my powers to cheat and stuff..." Cassie grabbed his cheek and made him look at her puppy dog eyes, that has turned into his Kriptonite apparently. She pulled him closer to the stands.

"Kon, please please pleeease" she kept insisting, not knowing she just called him Abomination... Conner didn't seemed fazed he knew that **she** didn't know and ignored it, he rolled his eyes and looked at the owner, prepared to enter. "One toy" he said.

"Lovely couple, what will it be?" The owner said presenting a wild variety of stuffed animals.

"Wait... What's that?" Cassie asked pointing at a bracelet on the wall. Golden exterior, a Superman logo on the front and back, a Wonder Woman logo on the left and right. Convenient for the current situation, very convenient.

"Limited edition, Superman and Wonder Woman bracelet, it's been there for days. No one can win it" the owner said.

"Until today" she said. "Cassie"

"I swear to Zeus I'll make it up to you, please Conner" she gave him that puppy dog stare, squeezing his arm.

"... Alright, fine. What do I gotta do?" He asked the owner and he placed twenty darts on the counter in front of them and held a stopwatch.

"You have ten seconds to pop twenty balloons with those, a perfect score will get you the bracelet, miss one and you lose, fifteen dollars entry." he said.

"That seems fair" Conner said sarcastically grabbing twenty out of his pocket and placing it on the counter.

"Times starts... Now!" He announces then Conner picks up a dart and and throws the first balloon. pop, he quickly throws the second one, pop, the third, pop, the speed kept increasing, he barely had to concentrate at all, at this point he was throwing three darts a second. The owner was staring at his fast movement.

The last balloon was stabbed by the dart and Conner didn't even realize until he grabbed the counter searching for more darts, then he looked down and stopped.

Cassie was standing there, her hands folded looking very smug.

"I can't... You... how did you...um, Congrats?" he said going over to the bracelet.

...

"I **love** this thing" Cassie said looking at her wrist and held a stuffed bear with the same hand. "That was cheating" he said walking along side her.

"I said I'll make it up to you somehow. You should lighten up" she said hugging her bear. Conner sighed.

"You were amazing Conner" she said. "Eh, it wasn't that great"

"You popped twenty balloons in seven seconds Conner, that was insane" she elbows his arm, then immediately regrets it. "I gotta stop doing that..." she said to herself. "Sorry"

"I'm fine" she said.

"You hungry? I know a great restaurant nearby" Conner said. "Yeah... about that..." She trailed off. "What?" he asked curious.

"It's really embarrassing... We Amazons do not eat like proper ladies" she said looking away from him. "Cassie, I don't care about that" she looked back at him...

"I don't care, you are who you are, I'm not gonna feel embarrassed cuz of that" she thought he was lying to her so she kept analyzing his expression. He looked dead serious about it.

"You're so sweet Conner... I got a better idea..."

...

Conner finished reading the first test that Cassie had a C on, ironically. He then grabbed a pencil and started rewriting the whole test on another paper.

Cassie closed the door and went to the living room with two boxes of pizza in hand.

"Pizza's here" Conner didn't answer. Every time he grabbed something related to school he always ignored the world and only focused on his work.

"I said Pizza's here" she repeated. "hm? Oh right, good"

"You sure are falling in love with that test" she said putting the boxes on the coffee table and grabbed the first slice then gave him back his wallet.

"Well, you seem to have some issues determining which genes are dominant and which are recessive..." he said.

"Yeah, None of my classmates get it right either" she replied. Conner thought for a few seconds while Cassie devoured her slice. She wasn't lying about the Amazon thing...

"Do you know who Gregor Mendel is/was?" Conner asked. Cassie took a moment to think, she definitely heard that name before...

"The father of genetics?" she answered a bit uncertain. "Right, he discovered a way, a pattern to predict what characteristics that the descendant will have from their parents. Call it the Mendel Frame..." Conner continued to explain to her, he would make a great Biology teacher.

"... and since they both carry the same genes on this, the higher the chance that their child will have the same eyes. But it's not always a guarantee, there is still a 25% chance of having neither." he finished.

"Right, so from the given details, the father was the most dominant one" she said writing on the paper. "There you go, you got it" she just finished the test Conner made for her. "I told you it was easy" Cassie was so happy, she got everything right after he taught her. She felt like doing a hundred more of those. All thanks to him.

"Conner, thank you so much" she said hugging him. They were both blushing during the hug, he didn't say anything and he didn't have to, Cassie already knew he said 'Anytime'

Cassie pulled away and smiled, she stared into his blue eyes, like they were shining, she was attracted to them, to him.

Neither of them realized they were a few centimeters away from each other, their hearts were racing. Cassie got one last look at him and she pushed forward, slamming her lips onto his, Conner accepted and returned the kiss, Cassie grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss while Conner grabbed her waists. The kiss became even more intense when she extended her tongue into his mouth, Conner took a second to open the door and allow her guest to crash his house, she played with his tongue, licking it all around. Pretty soon she started moaning, quietly but it was noticeable. Then she went further and pushed him down where his back met the couch, she was now on top of him, kissing him intensively and passionately... Conner opened his eyes and pulled back, separating the kiss. Cassie was confused and worried when she looked at him, she was on his stomach area looking down at him.

"I went too far didn't I, Conner I'm so sorry..." she apologized, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her. "No, I-"

"Please don't be mad at me, I just couldn't control myself I-" she was interrupted by a finger on her lips. He shushed her. "Your mother is here" those words did not go together in this situation. Cassie heard the door being opened and she was about to pass out.

"Oh my Hera" she was still on top of Conner.

"I'm ho- what in the" Helena said looking at her daughter and another person, a guy.

Cassie was looking at her exercise book and her notebook. Conner was on the opposite side of the couch, making her another Biology test.

"and I'm adding hereditary diseases, so be sure to go over them" Conner said pretending he didn't notice Helena at the door.

Cassie was confused on how she she got there and then looked at Conner, he looked a bit strained and she figured it out. Super Speed. ' **Thank you** Hermes'

"R- right. Oh Mom your home" she went along with it. "Well, I wasn't expecting visitors" Helena said walking over to them, then she saw the books on the table and cooled off a bit. "Study session?" Helena asked looking at Cassie's Biology book. Conner got up and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Sandsmark, Conner Kent, I'm a friend of Cassandra" he said putting his right hand up for a shake. Helena hesitated, she didn't trust him, she didn't trust anyone who was with Cassie. Overprotective mother. Shame she didn't recognize him.

She finally shook his hand, he looked harmless enough. "Strong grip there"

"I believe in the Lamarck theory, so I exercise ma'am" Conner replied.

"So what's going on here, Conner?" she said sounding distrusting. "Nothing, he's just-". " **Conner**." Helena repeated.

"I'm helping Cassandra with her Biology, she has a test next week" Helena looked dead at him.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two" he said immediately, not giving any time for six. "Aren't you a bit old-" Cassie interrupted her "Mom, we're not getting married, he's just a friend, plus I turn eighteen in a few months" Helena let that slide.

"You look like you're sixteen"

"I get that a lot, that's flattering" he said smiling. "Where did you two meet?" she continued.

"I was heading back home from the Library, then I ran into her when I stopped at a coffee shop, she was with a friend of hers" Conner didn't even stop for a second. It was like he was telling the truth, which he wasn't.

"Do you drink?" she asked. "No" Helena stared at him, looking for a sign of a lie. "I'm not lying, ma'am"

"Where do you study?" she asked. "Happy Harbor College"

"Okay, when did you arrive?"

"I'd say about an hour ago". "And how do I know you didn't do anything to my daughter"

"I guess there's no way of proving that, all I ask for is your trust when I say, we didn't do anything like that. Just studying" Helena started analyzing his body, looking for any signs of tattoos or even injuries. "You don't seem to show any sort of mark"

"I feel like you should be an interrogator, seriously mom, he's a good person" Cassie said flipping to the next page.

Helena sighed "Fine... What do you got there?" she asked looking at the paper on his hand.

"It's a test I'm making, to prepare her for the real one" Conner said showing the questions. "Can I see that?" Conner gave her the test, Helena gave a look at Conner then he went to Cassie and stole her book. "Hey I was reading that"

"Cassie, when was Gregor Mendel born?" Helena asked. "Are we seriously still doing this... 1822"

...

"...and his work was only understood and praised long after his death. Because of this he was declared the Father of Genetics" Cassie finished, looking exhausted, she yawned.

"Alright, you've been studying"

"Conner, I can't confirm what you may or may not have done as of yet, but I do know that you've taught her all of this, Thank you" Conner nodded.

"But you will not be coming here again without my permission, do we have a deal?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes ma'am" he said fearing her.

"Good, now it's getting late, I believe that the both have school tomorrow" Helena said.

"I'll walk you" Cassie said ignoring her mother's death glare. "It's like five seconds of walking him mom" Cassie complained. "Fine" Helena said going upstairs to the bathroom.

"Let's go" Cassie said throwing the book he held to the couch.

"I've seen Doomsday, the creature who was created to kill any Kryptonian, mainly dad and I, yet he has nothing on your mother" Conner joked... maybe.

"Well, that's mom for ya" she said closing the door behind her. "I had a great time tonight Conner"

"Me too but Cassie, that almost went catastrophically wrong, I think we should take it slow from now on..." he said. "Right, It was my fault. Taking things slow is a good idea" she said biting her bottom lip, staring at him. She just couldn't resist the temptation.

Cassie attacked him, kissing him again, he kissed her back almost immediately, then she opened wide and let out her red warrior into his cage, tongue kissing him again, her hands were pulling him closer again and she started moaning again.

Conner pulled back and they were inches apart.

"Right, right. Taking it slow starting now" Cassie said then Conner chuckled and started levitating. Cassie was still holding him, not wanting to let go.

"Cass" he said smiling and she let go. "Bye Conner" she said smiling. Conner started flying away and Cassie waved goodbye. She then stared at the stars.

Conner was flying at 765 mph, just below the Sonic barrier breaking speed.

"...Love you" Conner immediately stopped midair and looked behind him. He was madly blushing when he heard that voice.

The question was:

 _Did she forget he could hear it and said it?_

or

 _Did she say it knowing he'd hear it perfectly?_

Conner waited a whole minute to think about this.

"This is going to be a very very fast, slow relationship" he smiled and continued flying back home, this time careless of the sonic barrier.

 ** _We are gathered here to mourn our fallen warriors. Dan's fingers. They died fighting a Great War._**

 ** _So how was Zatanna? Tell me_**

 ** _How was the date?_**

 ** _Love the support, keep em coming, I'll keep delivering. Too bad I can't monetize this ;)_**

 ** _Sorry for the Biology lesson, I just love genetics. I'll try to keep me out of this._**

 ** _SuperWing/NightBoy confirmed XD just kidding though._**

 ** _Sorry if it's taking too long(not really, I post everyday) I just have to read it again, edit, add some details, correct any mistakes I can find. Yep, nothing is easy._**

 ** _Follow and Favorite if you want, I'm not gonna make ya... You're about to do it aren't ya :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Dreams

"Sweetheart, I'm going to get some groceries, be back in an hour" Helena shouted before she left the house.

A tap on the window got Cassie's attention. When she looked out the window Conner was flying right in front of her. "Conner, get in" she said giving him enough space to enter through the window. He flew in and landed in front of her.

"Hi Cassie" he said smiling at her. "Shh, fuck first, introductions never." She said before approaching him and giving him a quick kiss. He returned the kiss and she pushed him to her bed right behind him.

"Miss me much?" Conner said sarcastically between kisses. "Oh I missed you alright" she said then deepened their kiss. Cassie grabbed her shirt and removed it showing her toned body then threw it away carelessly. She went down to kiss him again, then trailed down to his neck. Cassie took his shirt off for him and stared at his perfectly built body.

"You should stop wearing a shirt, babe" she kissed his neck again and started sucking on a spot, leaving behind a hickey. Conner moaned because of it and she continued to kiss down until she reached his belly button. She licked around it, making Conner laugh, she already knew he was ticklish on that spot.

"Time for the big one" she said and grabbed his zipper.

RING RING RING RING

Cassie's eyes shot open, she was red as a tomato. This was the fourth time this week she's had a sex dream. They were all about her and Conner.

Cassie's hair was messed up all over, she taps her alarm clock and sighs.

"Take it slow Cass, take it slow" she said to herself then got off the bed. She yawns and stretches her body out.

It was Friday, five days after her first date with Conner. School has been making it hard for her to see him, but she at least got to see him Monday... She didn't want to say anything to anyone, not even her best friend Barbara, but now she's going crazy, she needed to vent this out to someone.

...

 ** _Barbara Gordon's apartment_**

Babs was finished dressing up for school when her phone rang twice. She went over to her bed and picked it up. It was a message from

"Cassie"

She opens the message and it reads.

"After school, your place. We need to talk"

Babs looked worried, assuming by the looks of it, it was very serious... Did something bad happen to her and Conner or something. She wondered.

"Barbara?" Jim Gordon said from downstairs. "Coming dad" she replied. It was time for school and he drove her there. He's always been very protective over her daughter. She's the only thing that keeps his sanity alive in this town.

 ** _After School_**

Barbara returned from school and took a long bath. Stressful day no doubt. She and Cassie study in the morning, so she was free in the afternoon. Her dad was still working.

After the bath she got dressed and that's when she heard the doorbell.

"Cassie, you okay? What happened? Did Conner-"

"No no no, Conner didn't do anything, it's just me..." Barbara gave her a confused look. "Get in here" she said gesturing her to get inside.

...

"So what's wrong with... you"

Cassie paused for a moment. "Your dad isn't here, is he?" Barbara shook her head. Cassie sighed.

"Okay, I... Kissed Conner" she watched as Babs was about to scream and giggle but didn't. "Control Barbara... Okay what did he say?"

"Well, **He** kissed me back..." Babs smiled and hugged her. "So proud of you Cass"

"And theeen I French kissed him" that instant Babs wanted to scream. "You did **WHAT**!"

"I know, I know. It's only the first date"

"Well, did he get mad at you?" Babs asked holding Cassie's shoulders. "Conner's too nice to do that now" Babs kept listening.

"I leaned him down to the couch..." Babs dropped her jaw. "Do you plan to start a family in the **first** **date Cassie**!" she said. Cassie immediately began daydreaming of Conner and herself having a family, how amazing it would be to

" **Cassie** " she snapped out of it. "Sorry" she apologized, blushing from the embarrassment. "Now, keep going"

"Then he pulled back... I thought he was going to be mad at me for doing all of that, so I apologized. I was so worried that I would lose him forever Babs..." Babs should've brought her popcorn.

"Then my mom opened the door" Barbara's eyes shot up. "Oh my-"

"Hera, yes I said that too". "I was going for G- never mind, what did she say? did she ground you? did she kill Conner?"

" _Conner_ saved me" Babs was confused. "How did he talk your mother, this is **your mom** here Cass, out of killing you"

"He didn't... When she looked, I was sitting on one side of the couch and Conner was sitting on the opposite side, I was staring at my book and Conner was writing something"

Babs took a huge breath of relief when she remembered he had Super Speed. "See, **now** you owe him your life" Babs joked.

"Well, that wasn't the end. My mom started interrogating him like crazy"

"How did he fair?" Babs asked her, remembering when Helena did that to her.

"Remember when I said he's good at everything... Yeah well he's a genius lier too" Cassie said.

"He answered her questions without a second thought, no hesitation, an interrogator would've given up" she added.

"When mom finally cooled off, I took Conner outside and then we talked... then I kissed him... with tongue... again" Cassie said. "Cassie, you **need** to start taking things slow" Babs said.

"That's what he said" Cassie stared at the ceiling, sighing.

"But... that's not what's entirely wrong with me" she adds, lying down on the bed. "What is?" Babs asked.

"I... had a dream..." she said hesitantly. "Need a skull with that?" Babs chuckled.

"Dreams actually..." she adds. "So, skulls"

"That I had sex with Conner multiple times..." She said as fast as she could. Babs' jaw dropped again, shocked. "So, dream condoms?" Cassie joked for her, giving a fake laugh then quickly giving up on it. She prepared to shield herself from the butt whooping she was about to receive, metaphorically speaking.

"You **What**!... I... He... How. Cassie, how?" Cassie placed her arms over her stomach, pretending to be a psychiatrist patient. Babs got the memo and started thinking for a minute.

"How many dreams?" Babs asked. Cassie remembered how many dreams she's had. "Four"

"Okay, wow..." Babs said imagining it, then quickly shook it off. "I know" Cassie said embarrassed. Babs went back to thinking. Maybe it's his fault somehow...

"When was the last time you saw him?" Babs asked and Cassie thought for a moment. "Not since 3 PM Monday" she said. Babs thought for a moment before asking "And _when_ did you start having these dreams?"

"Tues...day..." Cassie realized what the problem was and slapped her face with both her hands...

"You... miss him" Babs told her looking quite shocked herself. "Not even a full day and you miss him, that's why your brain keeps waking up at night to dream about him, as a result for not being with him..." Babs began to worry for her best friend. The fact that Cassie can't go one full day without seeing Conner, creating these powerful and meaningful dreams, was a serious problem. She had to see him everyday, to maintain her sanity. Where did this come from? Why is it affecting her so much? One date... and she's already obsessed.

Cassie got up from the bed and stormed off to the door. "Cassie, calm down" Barbara followed and stopped her from leaving. "Look, we'll figure this out"

"I'm a freak Barbara..." she blurts out, furious with herself. "An obsessed freak..." she said going for the handle. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"You're not a freak Cassie, you're my best friend" Babs grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'm going to help you with this" Babs said hugging her tightly. Cassie was just sad.

...

Cassie managed to calm down thanks to her, she was still messed up about this whole obsession thing. It came out of nowhere and she didn't see it coming.

Barbara was talking to Diana on the phone, telling her that Cassie needed her help. While Cassie herself was lying on her bed.

"... Thanks." Batgirl said before hanging up. Diana was on her way, should take a while though.

"She'll be here in about an hour, in the mean time let's just calm down with some movies, okay?" Babs said looking over to her friend.

"Well, put something that doesn't remind me of you know who..." She said blankly staring at the ceiling. Obviously thinking about Conner a lot. "How about one of dad's action movies" Cassie gave her a thumbs up and Babs went downstairs to the living room...

She came back with two movies. "Hey, how about an action come- Cassie?"

She was asleep, Babs was only gone for two minutes. "Cassie wake up!" She dropped the movies and went to shake her body. " **Wake Up Cass** ". For some reason, shaking her made Cassie moan and smile in her sleep. "uh oh" she believed that she made things worse.

Barbara raised her hand. "Sorry..."

 **SLAP**

She slapped her as hard as she could and Cassie opened her eyes, shot up and grabbed her cheek. "What the hell Conner!" she said then looked around to see Barbara staring at her, blushing. "I- I mean Barbara, I..." She sighs while blushing herself. There was no hiding she was with him.

"It's cool" Babs said getting off the bed. Cassie rubbed her cheek, still feeling the pain, so much for durability when she's sleeping. "You didn't have to slap me" Cassie complained.

"You were smiling when I shook you, I had to stop you somehow" Babs said picking up the movies from the floor. " **You** shook me, I thought Conner was-". "Shut your face" Babs quickly said and adds "Don't put that stuff in my head."

"Sorry" Cassie said embarrassed. "I got Somewhere and Mr. Right" she said picking up the two movies. "What's that second one about?"

"Some retired talented agent or assassin guy meets a girl and they start dating then..." Babs looks at Cassie who was staring at her with a look. Babs puts the movie behind the other.

"Right. Somewhere, it has nothing to do with dating, it's about a distant famous dad who reconnects with his daughter in LA"

"I like daddy and daughter movies..." Cassie said.

...

 ** _One hour and thirty minutes later_**

"...wow, that was... wow" Cassie said almost in tears.

"Yeah, that's what I said. They did a good job" Babs got up from her bed and stretched. Cassie stayed in bed, praising the movie with silence. "Could do without the dances though" Babs said.

"Want something to drink?" she offered. "No thanks I'm just gonna wait-"

The doorbell rang. "For that" she finished.

Babs went to answer the door, surprise surprise, it was Aquaman, here to, **no** it was Diana.

...

"You WHAT!" Diana said, not believing her ears. "That's what I said" Babs said.

"Cassandra you should've told me you were dating someone" she said angrily at her.

"Sorry, Diana. But I don't talk about this stuff with others" Cassie said. "Except me" Babs said quietly. "I don't know what's going on, I just... What's happening to me?" Diana sighed and thought for a moment. Cassie just knew that whatever she was going to tell her, it is bad.

"You're not the first Amazon to suffer from this... It happened before, many years ago... An Amazon fell in love with a man, they were happy to be with one another. We were enraged at first, how could she trust a man, they are dishonorable, traitorous and untrustworthy... Soon after we forgot about it, about her relationship with him. After a while, she started neglecting her duties as an Amazon, we thought he was making her, so we decided to confront him. Turns out she was the one neglecting us on purpose, it wasn't him who told her to abandon us, she did it herself. That's when we took drastic measures, we separated them by force. A little time apart would do them some good we thought, well... We thought wrong... She stayed seven days away from him and she started having strange dreams, it was difficult to wake her, almost impossible even. Every day the dreams kept getting stronger and as a result we couldn't wake her up unless we used our weapons, daggers to make minor cuts, she responded by waking up from the shock. Some of us knew that if she were to sleep again without seeing him, she would most probably not be able to wake up again, trapped in her dream for eternity..." Diana finished.

"W- what happened to her?" Barbara asked afraid of the next part.

"Our queen, she declined her favors... and by the next day..." Diana said looking at the ground.

Cassie was about to freak out, lose her sanity over this. Why didn't they tell her about this, she's a teenage girl, falling for someone was inevitable... She wasn't raised on Themyscira like Diana.

"We blamed ourselves for it... Our queen decided that no Amazon shall fall in love with a man, to prevent this tragedy from happening again".

"I... don't understand, he is not the first person I dated... When I dated for the first time, I went for weeks without seeing him but I felt fine. We broke up, it was hard for me but I still didn't have the dreams" Cassie said.

"Maybe you didn't... like like him" Babs said.

"Who are you dating n-"

"Wait up, it took seven days without seeing him for her to 'obsess' over him and have these dreams, right?" Babs spoke up. Diana looked at her and nodded.

"It took less than one for her to have these dreams. I had to slap her as hard as I could to wake her up..." she added looking at Cassie.

Cassie grabbed the nearest pillow and smashed it against her face to scream. This scream was heard well enough to cover ears.

"I... better call Conner" Barbara said going for her phone. Cassie glared at Babs, then Babs realized what she just said. "uh oh"

"Conner... Superman's clone!" Diana said getting angrier by the second. "His son, actually" Cassie said quietly. Diana was about to flip out and probably kill Cassie.

"Diana, we can't separate them..." Babs quickly said before she spoke again.

Diana calmed herself, as much as she didn't like this couple. Separating them would be bad for Cassie. She sighed. "Does your mother know about this?" she asked.

"Uhhh... It's... complicated" Cassie said hiding herself with a pillow. "I will tell her" Diana said.

"NO" Cassie blurts out. Diana looked at her with a suspicious look. "What did you do?" Cassie gave a fake stressful laugh.

 ** _Mount Justice, Conner's Room_**

Conner was looking at his shield, the shield that generated his suit. It was very interesting to him. A shield that formed a suit and was immune to any sort of known radiation, except ultra violet rays, that was enhanced by the suit.

Took him two days to re-color it in the fortress, in the meantime he was wearing the blue suit. He didn't hate it, but he didn't enjoy it either. It made him feel like he was doing what Cadmus wanted him to do, Replace Superman. That was over, he's free now, thanks to Richard, Wally and Kaldur.

Honestly he never wanted to kill Superman, whenever he thought about it, he ended up asking himself the question: Why? Did he do something wrong to anyone?

Those thoughts were immediately eliminated, he wasn't allowed to have his own thoughts, opinions or decisions. Just a weapon. A slave. "Well, screw that" he said to himself.

He just remembered, he is supposed to meet with Superman later on. He got up and accidentally dropped the shield.

Once it hit the ground it shrank. His reaction was. "What the..." It grew back once it stopped moving.

Conner kneeled to pick it up. Curious on how it shrank down, he tried tapping it over and over.

"It... landed sideways... maybe if I..." Conner grabbed the edges and tried pushing them together. It worked, he shrank the shield. It was small as phone.

"oh..." he slowly placed it on his chest and the shield increased it's size and deployed the Kryptonian Suit.

"Now that's cool" he removed it and the suit returned to the shield then it shrank down again.

After his discovery, his phone started ringing.

 ** _Gotham City, Barbara's Room_**

"Hello... yeah it's me, look, can you come over to my place?... It's not like **that**! Cassie's here... **Not like that**!" Babs was blushing at the moment. Those were interesting questions to ask a boy.

"Right... Well Cassie's in trouble" they all could hear him screaming " **WHAT**!"

"No no no, she's not, ugh, just get here as fast as you can..." she said before hanging up.

Shortly after that, they heard a sonic **_BOOM_** in the sky. "Wow, he really likes you, not even a minute" Babs said. The doorbell rang. "So... who wants to explain this time?" Babs said smirking.

...

"You what!" Conner said shocked. "We must be triplets" Babs joked crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Conner" Cassie said, holding her elbows.

"No... It's okay, what do I have to do?" Conner said grabbing hold of her hands. "You are taking this surprisingly well" Babs said.

"It's probably my fault, I'm sorry if I did this to you" Conner said joining her hands together.

"You have to see her, everyday, until we can figure this out" Diana said angrily. She's expecting Conner to turn tail and abandon her. Just like any other man would.

"I don't have to..." he said. Diana was right, no man is different from the other, eventually they all fall to their heartless instincts and

"...I **want** to" Conner finished. Cassie's eyes started streaming tears of joy. Babs smiled at the sight of Cassie and Conner together "aww".

"My Hera, I Love You" Cassie said before kissing him. Conner happily returned the kiss. Diana looked away, thinking about Conner. He is different, but he was still a man...

"Conner, will you commit to this, to her." Diana said. They both separate. "Yes" Conner said without a second thought, still looking into Cassie's eyes. Diana narrowed her eyes, she didn't think Conner understood what she was talking about.

"Conner Kent, you have an Amazon's life in your hands..." Diana walked in front of him, making him look up to her.

"Will you protect her no matter the cost?" Diana continued.

"Yes" he repeated on a more serious tone. "This better not be what I think it is..." Babs said to herself.

"Do you speak the truth?" Diana asked him.

"Yes Diana." Conner was getting annoyed, he got up to face her. Diana stared at him, looking for a flaw on his look. If he was telling the truth...

Diana grabbed her Golden Lasso of Truth. "Diana" Cassie whined.

"Are you going to tie me up?" Conner asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't have to. Grab hold" she said.

Conner held the lasso and it glowed a shade of Gold. Diana was convinced he was lying. More than hundreds of years showed her that men cannot be trusted. She was not going to let Cassie be another example. "Should've gotten some popcorn" Babs said staring at the two heroes who looked like they were about to fight.

"I swear to Zeus" Cassie said, sighing.

"Conner Joseph Kent, Kon-El, do you promise to protect the Amazon Cassandra Sandsmark, no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice, no matter what you think it's best for you or anyone else."

That included all his friends, his family. Conner was silent.

"Well?" Diana was about to declare herself victorious. Conner didn't say anything for a while then Cassie realized something...

"Diana... that means Martha Kent..." Diana realized what she just did and wanted to let go of the lasso. In battle, if it were to Cassie or Martha... That's one decision he couldn't make. Conner froze. "Look, he can't make that decision and I don't blame him for it. I wouldn't be able to decide whether to save him or my mom"

"I promise" they all looked back at him. Diana looked at her lasso and it was still glowing, she looked at his hand, he was still holding it. "My Goddesses" she said stunned.

" **Conner**!" Cassie said shocked, getting up as well.

"It's what she'd want" he said still holding on to the lasso. "Get over here" Cassie kissed him once again, leaving Babs smiling and Diana still shocked.

It made no sense to her, he should've been able to say no. A man would refuse to make this promise. She looked at the lasso again. The Lasso was made by the Gods, made so that everything said out of the victim would only be the truth, yet here he is.

"You must meet her" Diana said making the two separate again. "Meet who?"

"Hippolyta" Diana said. Conner's sure he's heard of that name before.

"Greek Mythology... Queen of Amazons, right?" he said. Cassie nodded and said "Diana's mother".

"Well, I'm meeting with Clark today so..."

"Tomorrow" Diana said.

"I have a date with her" he said holding Cassie's hand. Apparently they now have a date on Saturday, tomorrow. She didn't mind it at all, she was happy and smiled.

"Sunday then" Diana said getting angrier with every decline.

"Sure but... will I be welcomed on Themyscira? I thought it was No Man's Land."

"I will grant you permission and I will be watching you." Diana said. "Well, it'd be great seeing Hippolyta again, it's been so long" Cassie said.

"It is decided then." Diana said.

"Awesome" Babs said and adds.

"Now get out of my room before my dad comes home and sees three girls and one boy in the same bedr-" The apartment's door was heard and Babs started panicking.

"Conner..." Cassie said.

"Right, right"

Babs door was opened by Jim Gordon. Barbara was holding a book, sitting on her well made bed.

"Oh sorry kiddo, I thought I heard someone else in here" he said looking around all suspicious like.

"uh nope, just me" Babs replied. When Jim closed the door Babs sighed in relief.

 ** _On the roof_**

The three appeared on the roof. Conner dropped to his knees, drained.

"Good God, I need that sunlight" Conner said panting and absorbing the yellow sun's radiation. Cassie was beside him and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked. "I'll live, plus I have to now"

Conner just received a call from Superman. He tapped his com to answer it.

"Do you hear and see that?" Superman said.

"What?"

"Pay attention" he said. Conner looked around and suddenly heard

"Screams, Fire!" Conner quickly said. Diana and Cassie looked at the direction he was facing. "Where?" Cassie said.

"I'll take care of it, meet you back at your house, alright?" Conner said quickly.

"Go" Cassie said letting him go. With that Conner levitated and blasted towards the source, creating a sonic boom...

As they watch him fly out of their range of sight Cassie turned towards Diana and gave her a sort of smug look. "what?" Diana asked. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll admit, I was wrong about him, he is different..." The look on Cassie, she was waiting for one more thing.

"...I apologize" Diana said. "Apology accepted" Cassie said losing the smug and looked at Conner's flight trail disappearing.

"He's perfect" Cassie added. Diana looked at Cassie and thought for a moment. "We'll see"

...

Conner finally remembered he wasn't wearing the suit and he was heading towards fire, he couldn't go back to change now he had to save any person who was in trouble.

'Wait' he thought before slowing down. He reached for his pocket and found his shield.

Conner placed the shield on his chest and the suit was formed, the black covered most of him, the red cape extended to his legs.

Three buildings were on fire. How? That was unclear.

Conner used his X-Ray vision on the first building. There were still 4 people in there. Fifth floor.

Conner flew through a window of the fifth floor and looked around. His X-Ray lead him to a room. He grabbed the door and threw it away, he saw a couple, shielding their two children from the fire.

The mother looked and saw Superboy blowing away the fire around them.

"Superman!" She shouted and the others looked. He had no time to correct their annoying mistake.

"Oh thank God" the man said. Superboy melted a wall on his left with his heat vision and went to the family "Hold on"

Superboy flew out of the building, carrying the parents, the parents themselves carrying their children.

"Careful now" Superboy said before landing on the ground where the ambulance arrived. The mother didn't want to let go, she was so grateful for saving them.

"Ma'am" Superboy said trying to free himself and not accidentally hurt her... Humans are fragile. "It's okay Cilia, he knows" the husband said comforting her.

"Superman" he heard through the crowd. A woman ran to him pushing aside everyone in her way.

"My daughter" Conner looked at the second building and it was clear. The third one however...

He heard cries on the third floor of the building. "Please, save my Cassandra" as soon as he heard that name he blasted off to the third floor, almost pushing everyone on the ground backwards.

Superboy busted through the windows and left the crowd staring.

He kept looking around the blazing building, constantly using his ice breath to put out the fire. He spotted her and he was shocked. The girl's hand was seen under a lot of debris.

The people on the ground were waiting. The mother was about to cry, he's been in there for some time now. Maybe he didn't make it in time.

The third floor suddenly exploded, launching some objects out of the building. "Oh God, please no" she said horrified by the explosion. She began crying.

Superboy burst out of a window and started flying down. The question on everyone's mind was, did he save her?

When he landed, the crowd of people surrounded him. His cape flew out of the way, no longer covering his body.

Superboy held a thirteen year old girl on his hands. Her mother was given a passage to the center of the crowd.

"Cassie..." she held her as well. "Is she..." her mother didn't want to finish that dreadful sentence. Everyone started talking about the same subject.

"Was he too late?". "I don't think she made it". "That poor woman".

Cassandra coughed over and over and leaned up, surprising everyone around her.

"Cassandra" she said before giving her a tight hug. "Mom?" The crowd started cheering. Superboy left her in the hands of her mother.

The buildings were still on fire and it got his attention. The Fire trucks were trying to put it out, but it will take a while.

Superboy rose from the crowd and inhaled a deep breath of air.

He released it, almost turning the first building into solid ice. His ice breath put out the fire then he moved to the second building and did the same then finally the third.

By the end of it he was exhausted, it was a miracle he was still flying. He has used too much energy, however pushing limits for the protection of others is what superheroes are supposed to do.

He blasted upwards, leaving the crowd talking and taking pictures.

He flew as fast as he could to the highest point that he can reach without losing oxygen. His human side prevented him from being some living off of just sunlight.

He was so high up in the sky he could see the stars, the colors of the galaxy were beautiful and the sun had more effect on him up there than down on the ground. With his suit greatly helping the radiation absorption, it didn't take long before Superboy was back at 100%. The gift of Kryptonians.

...

 ** _Washington DC, Sandsmark Residence. 6 PM_**

Cassie was in her bedroom, sitting on the bed with her phone, talking to Barbara.

"Yeah, I don't know how **I** didn't have his phone number, thanks Babs" Cassie finished.

"Not a problem Cass, so when is he supposed to get there?"

"I don't know, he had to go save some people from an incendiary, who knows what-" Cassie was interrupted by a little knock on the window. "aaand he's here, call ya back" she said before hanging up.

Cassie opened his window to let him in. "They should start calling you WindowBoy" Cassie joked while he flew in and landed.

"Probably" Conner said smiling. "Nice to see you" she said smiling. "Nice to see you too" he replied. Cassie waited a few seconds before she speaking again. "I haven't ripped your suit into pieces so I'm not dreaming" she joked.

"W- what?" Conner asked confused. "Rip my suit into pieces...". Cassie suddenly came to a realization that she didn't tell him what she dreamt **of** , just that she had 'strange' dreams and it was difficult to wake up. She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Cassie? What does that mean?" he asked. Cassie stayed quiet, deciding if she should tell him or not.

Conner gently grabbed her shoulders. "Look whatever it is, it won't hurt me. You can tell me anythi-"

"I have sex with you in my dreams" she blurts out, her face was red as a tomato. Just seeing his reaction made her bite her lip.

Conner took his time to process the millions of images going through his head every millisecond. This one was a bad hit, he was stunned, he then started getting red from the embarrassment. He snapped out of it and released his hands from her shoulders, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any control in my dreams, I just... I'm sorry" Cassie immediately regretted telling him. She put them in an awkward situation, a very bad one.

"It's okay... I think" he said awkwardly. If Babs was there she'd love this.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" Conner asked her. Cassie didn't know if the dreams would be gone or not. She's 'seeing' him right now so maybe the crisis was averted.

"I'm technically seeing you, maybe... maybe I'm good..." Cassie said uncertain. "You sure?"

"No not really, let's just... kiss, just in case" she took a step closer to him. Conner chuckled.

"You made things so awkward" he said. "I know" Cassie and Conner both kissed each other for a while. She could get used to this, he felt so soft to her grip, like a stuffed little bear.

Conner separated the kiss.

"Your mother" he said. "She's out with her friends, don't worry" Cassie said before kissing him again. She was enjoying this a lot and didn't want to stop.

"No, I meant she's walking to the front door" he said. "Oh okay, you should go then." With his Super Speed, she wasn't worried anymore.

Conner surprised her with another kiss. As much as it did please her, she separated. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"It's a looong way from there to here" Conner said smiling. Cassie blushed, smiled and kissed him again, her arms on his hair, pulling him closer to her. The door opened and closed, Conner heard it but kept the kiss going.

"Cassie I'm home" Helena shouted and they both heard, Cassie split. "Welcome home, mom" then she kissed him again. Helena started going up the stairs. Conner heard and still held on to the kiss. Helena was walking to her room. The kiss was still happening.

She was literally two steps away from the door, then she pushed open the door to see Cassie standing by the window. Cassie looked behind her to see her mother.

"Hi mom" she innocently said, smiling at her. "Why are the windows open?" she asked her daughter.

"Needed some air, it was getting _Super_ hot in here" Cassie could barely hold a straight face while she said it.

The "Okay, can you come help me with the groceries?"

"Sure" Cassie said accompanying Helena to the kitchen.

They were going down the stairs when Helena said. "oh and I found those muffins you like so much"

Cassie smiled and said.

" _Super_ , no, _Wonder_ ful"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well that's all for this chapter.**

 **Now it's time for me me to decide if I want this problem gone or not :) I am such a control freak.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it**

 **Getting lazier with these outros**

 **Follow, Fav, blah blah blah blah, all of this chit chat's gonna get me hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6: Martian Problems

**_Sandsmark Residence, Saturday 8:00 AM_**

Cassie opened her eyes and rotated her head to her sides, looking around her room. She spotted the alarm clock and it said 8:00 AM. She then leans up and rubs her eyes.

Cassie holds one of her elbows and yawns, stretching her arms. She slept like a baby, it felt great, which raised one question in her head.

"D- did it work?" she asked herself trying to remember any dreams she might've had...

" **Yes**!"

She grabbed her phone and instantly messages Babs. "It worked!" with a smiley face at the end of it, though she's going to have to wait a little while for her to respond, Barbara Gordon stays up crazy late.

Cassie gets off the bed and feels extremely energetic for some reason, truly a good rest...

"Date!" Cassie said, remembering yesterday's events, at one point Conner asked her on a date. She puts on a smile and does her full stretch then walks to the door.

.

.

She finished preparing for the day and went downstairs where Helena was peacefully drinking some coffee and looking out the kitchen window. She loved the sound of the birds' tweets in the morning. It was relaxing to hear.

"Hi mom" she said as she jumped to surprise-hug her back. "Morning sweetheart, you seem chipper this morning"

"Well, I had a good night's rest" she said letting go of Helena. "Well that's good, breakfast is ready" she said. Cassie looked at the kitchen table and saw pancakes, waffles and eggs with bacon...

"Well did you make breakfast for you" she joked...probably. "I already ate" Helena said and with that Cassie started devouring the table's contents.

.

.

 ** _Mount Justice_**

.

"Recognized. Wonder Girl B-2-1." The computer announced her arrival through teleportation...

Cassie came out of the Zeta tube, ready for anything they had, missions, training, anything, but...

Barbara, Conner, **Clark** and Diana were talking to each other, no one else was in the room, just them. Either the others were deployed on a mission already and didn't need Superboy, which was impossible, having a Kryptonian would make things so much easier... unless it was Kryptonite related.

Cassie started getting worried about this secret meeting of theirs, she'd bet a million dollars they were talking about her... Her dream _thing._

She approached them. "Hey you guys, hi Barbara can I borrow you for a quick sec, thanks" Cassie quickly said while pulling Barbara away from them, fast.

Once they were away from the rest Cassie gave her an angry look.

"You told _Superman_!" She said quietly, it didn't matter, Conner and Clark could hear them talk, clearly.

"I just got here and I saw Diana, Conner and Clark. They told me to join them, I had no choice" Babs said. Cassie groaned. "How much does he know?"

"I don't know, probably a whole lot... you know they can hear you perfectly, right?" Babs said looking back at the two Kryptonians having a conversation with Diana. Cassie groaned, covering her face with her palms.

"Gods, just kill me right now" she said. "Don't jinx it, they exist... Look this sharing ends with Superman, no one else is going to know... Except maybe Diana's mother, but that's it" Babs said. Cassie let out a sigh.

"I got your message, how are you feeling?"

"Never better" Cassie said. "Well, that's good"

"No no, you don't understand. I actually mean never better, like this is the strongest I've ever felt, ever." Cassie said clenching her fists. "Oh, wow, that's cool" Babs said.

"I never thought you dating him would be this... different" she adds.

"Yeah... maybe that's okay, we are different. But sometimes, different, isn't always bad" Cassie said looking at Conner, positive he heard her.

Conner looks at Cassie for a second before going back to listening to Clark and Diana...

"Speaking of dating..." Babs said elbowing Cassie, teasing her. "I didn't forget, I just don't know what time yet." Cassie said. She had a date today, that was official, what wasn't established was the time and place. She'll have to cross that bridge when she gets to it.

"So, any missions going on or what?" Cassie asked Babs. "Well, not much is up. Just the league's obvious stuff. The others already left for a mission, they should be back in a few hours" Babs explains remembering the deployment.

"Well, this day's going to be a bore- except for the date, of course..." she quickly said looking back at him, he didn't seem fazed, nor was he looking.

"Idea. How about we go shopping-"

"Recognized. Batman 0-2." Batman rushed out of the Zeta tube and activated the large holo computer for everyone to see, the screen flashed red as a sign of danger, there was an emergency. He then typed in some commands as fast as possible. This immediately got the attention of everyone in the briefing room, they all headed towards the computer flashing red.

"Batman, what's wrong?" Superman asked look concerned. The holo computer displayed a city being attacked, there were destroyed buildings, craters, burning vehicles everywhere.

"My Gods, what did this?" Diana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Twenty minutes ago, something crashed in this city and it started destroying everything..." Batman typed in the commands for a satellite view of the city and started tracking the source of it, the live footage stopped moving when Batman spotted a grey colored monster destroying cars.

"Is that Doomsday?" Conner asked taking a closer look.

"Call the League and we'll all meet there." Cassie suggested. "This is not just one attack. It's happening in their home cities as well." Batman said showing video footage of other cities under attack. "We can handle Doomsday" Superman said, referring to himself, Wonder Woman and Batman. "I'm coming with you" Conner said, reaching for his right pocket.

"Absolutely not" Diana and Clark said simultaneously. Clark believes that it is too dangerous for him, Doomsday is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. On the other hand, Diana has to keep him out of life threatening situations, to avoid his death and eventually Cassie's...

"I'm not a child anymore, I can do this. He's dangerous I know, but that's why you'll need all the help you can get" Conner insisted.

"Absolutely not" Diana and Clark repeated, careless of whatever he said. "I'm not putting you in harm's way" Clark said. "Doomsday is too dangerous for you" Diana said crossing her arms.

"Bruce?" Conner said, wanting a third opinion. Batman's been quiet in this argument, it's possible that he agrees with Conner.

Bruce stayed silent for a few seconds. "Bruce, you can't be serious..." Clark said.

"He has all your powers now and you trained him yourself. Prove that what you did was worth it" he said. Clark started thinking about it. He did train him, but then again, he can't cheat death like he did, that brings him back to the last Doomsday fight, he died, temporarily. Was he about to risk-

"Guys, Doomsday's not gonna stop for a burger and fries..." Cassie joked, getting everyone's attention. He was still reeking havoc...

"Fine, but be extremely careful and keep your distance." Clark said, clearly not liking the idea. Conner grabbed his shield and placed it on his chest, it grew and deployed his suit.

'That's so cool' Cassie and Babs both said in their heads, not realizing the other just said the same. "Well if Conner's going then so am I"

" **Absolutely Not!** " Superman, Wonder Woman, Conner and even Batman said it at the exact same time. It was understandable for Clark, Diana and Conner. Batman just didn't want to face Helena's fury. Her daughter getting seriously hurt or worse would make his life a living hell.

Cassie got angry at them, especially at Conner and crossed her arms. She didn't fully understand what would happen if she were to face a monster literally named after the end of the world. It was for her own good.

"Stay here Cassandra" Diana said. "Barbara..." Batman said giving her a 'you're the babysitter' look. "Fine..." Barbara said crossing her arms as well.

"Recognized. Superman 0-1. Batman 0-2. Wonder Woman 0-3. Superboy B-0-4."

"This is **bullshit**!" Cassie said wanting to punch something, really, really hard. "Cass" Babs tried calming her down.

"Why does he get to go and I don't" she continued.

"He's as strong as Superman now and-"

"And I'm not as strong as Diana" Cassie interrupted her, she could really use a metal punching bag right about now. "Cassie, I didn't go either, I'm not as skilled as Batman, he's trained for years" Babs said.

"so have we..."

"That's not what I meant, they have a lot of experience... and Doomsday isn't exactly the right League bad guy for you to start with..."

"He can't be that tuff" Cassie said crossing her arms and looking away.

"He's killed Superman..." Babs blurts out then Cassie looks at her in disbelief. "Not exactly kill, just put him out of commission for a while" she said.

"Why aren't these considered reasons why they need all the help they can get" Cassie said walking back and forth, trying to cool off.

"Wait a second, Batman said this has been happening in other cities, right?" Cassie stopped in her endless tracks.

"Yeah... why?" Babs said getting on the holo computer. "What about Washington?" Cassie said approaching her looking very nervous. Barbara typed in and Washington was displayed on the screen.

"Oh God" Barbara said.

The capital was swarmed by gigantic vine creatures causing destruction. "Mom!" Cassie said running to the Zeta tube. Barbara runs over and stops her.

"You are not stopping me Barbara, I don't care how far away those things are from my house"

"What? Silly, I'm going with you" Babs said and Cassie smiled. "Let's go mow the lawn" Cassie said.

"Boo, that's terrible" Babs said with a palm on her face. "Can you do better?"

"Let's go... weed whacking..." Babs said uncertain of it. "We need to start wearing sunglasses" Cassie said. "Really? I thought that was lame"

.

.

.

 ** _With Superboy_**

.

.

.

The new team arrives in the city, Batman was behind due to his inability to fly, so he went to Gotham to take the Batwing. It won't be long until he joins them.

An explosion to their right catches their attention. "There" Diana said before the others followed behind her.

Doomsday kicked a car into the nearest building, causing another explosion. So far it seems like he's been trying to get some attention, and he got it.

Superman tackles him to the ground and starts punching him. Doomsday grabs Clark's fist before it hits him again, then the other hand. He head-butts Clark and punches him back.

Clark is joined by Conner and Diana again, making their own trio.

"Attack!" Diana jumps in with her sword and shield, Doomsday uses his fist to stop her and they both stagger, leaving an opening. Doomsday uses it to throw the other fist, Conner quickly flies in and grabs the fist himself, saving Diana from getting hit, he then pulls him in for a spin and let's go, Doomsday falls on the ground and quickly gets up and roars.

.

.

 ** _With Cassie_**

.

.

Wonder Girl and Batgirl arrive in Washington ready for anything. A crowd of people, clearly under some sort of mind control, spots them and head towards them. Walking rather fast for Zombies. "Poison ivy" Barbara said recognizing the green glow in all their eyes... Also the giant plants swarming the entire city.

The giant vines were wrapping up buildings and crushing them, like snakes.

"You gotta take out those vines, I'll handle the people down here" Barbara said pulling out her batarangs.

"I swear to Hera, if you throw one of those at my mom..." Cassie said. "Avoid brown haired women with glasses, got it" Barbara noted.

Wonder Girl flew to the first vine and hit it as hard as she could before grabbing it and pulling. It was working, she unwrapped it from the building. "Great, now what should I do with this?" she said through her coms. Barbara looked at the vine shaking Cassie left and right, trying to get loose.

"Rip it off, I think that'll hurt Poison Ivy" Batgirl said kicking another person away.

Cassie got a good grip on the vine and pulled it. She struggled at first then she ripped it off. As a result of it, multiple plants released their buildings and headed towards Wonder Girl. "Shit"

"Lang- woah" Batgirl said looking at the vines heading for her friend. "Move move move" she said and Cassie started evading them. "Well I'm not going to let them kill me" she said sarcastically, ducking down from a swiping vine.

Cassie then gets caught by a vine and it wraps her up. Barbara saw and threw smoke bomb the people in front of her. She then grabs her grappling gun and fires it at the nearest building. "Hold on Cass I'm co-"

Wonder Girl bursts free from the vine's grip and starts attacking it with punches, clearly she was angry now. "Never mind" Babs said then looked around. Non infected people were running away from the infected. "This is gonna be a long day" she readies her grappling gun again.

.

.

 ** _With Conner_**

.

.

Batman has arrived and was shooting Doomsday from the Batwing, distracting it from Wonder Woman who was coming from behind him. She stabbed Doomsday's back, making him scream. Diana cleared the way for Conner and Clark to tackle Doomsday in two opposite directions. Superman tackled his chest and at the same time Superboy tackled his back. The combined hit damaged Doomsday severely.

He was outnumbered and outmatched by their teamwork. Doomsday was down but not out.

He grabbed his shoulder spike and broke it, his blood started running down his arm.

"What's he doing?" Conner asked. The others were as confused as he was. Then Batman saw it. "No! Don't let him-"

Doomsday stabs his own heart and screams in pain, from his knees to his chest, he drops dead, literally.

"And I thought Lex Luthor was a sore loser..." Conner said, shocked by it's actions.

Right after he said it, Doomsday started glowing. He woke and stood up. His body was overloading with energy, so much energy it shook him. Doomsday roared and Batman turned the Batwing around to flee, knowing full well what's going to happen next.

Doomsday exploded, sending out a dome of energy, a shockwave that devoured everything in it's path. Wonder Woman used her shield to defend against the blast. Superman shut his eyes and held his ground. Superboy shut his eyes and blocked the blast, feeling a little hot. As for Batman, he was out of the bast range, lucky his aircraft didn't get caught.

By the end of it, Conner's hands were steaming a bit, Wonder Woman's shield was glowing from the power absorption. Superboy hissed, feeling the heat on his hands. "You okay?" Superman asked. "Yeah... That was unexpected" he said grabbing his hand.

"It's stronger now" Batman said. Doomsday dashes and punches Conner into a building behind him.

"Noted" Conner said sarcastically. He flies back and punches Doomsday several times, Superman comes from the side and tackles him, he quickly gets knocked back by a punch, Doomsday attempts to punch him again but is stopped by Superboy. Superman shoots his heat vision at him, burning his chest. Doomsday responds by shooting his own heat vision at Clark and he gets knocked back.

Superboy sweeps the leg and punches him up, he then flies up and kicks him to the ground. The same move he did with the blockbuster monster. He should name that at some point.

Wonder Woman attacks with her shield toss and pushes Doomsday back, suddenly the ground he stepped on exploded, causing Doomsday's leg to bleed.

From the building nearby Batman is seen with his explosive gel spray in hand.

.

.

 ** _With Cassie_**

.

.

Wonder Girl ripped off another vine and the others staggered. "That's what you get" she said angrily.

An enormous vine emerged from the surface and it had a flower on the tip of it. "Barbara, I think I found Poison Ivy..." Cassie said as she stared at the flower.

"That's good-" she punched and kicked back a person. "Take her out" she finished.

Even bigger vines emerged and formed around the flower tipped one. "Uh... sure, no biggy" Cassie said sarcastically.

"Problem?" Barbara said recognizing that sarcastic tone.

"Problem _s_ , big problems" she said referring to the vines around.

Wonder Girl flew to the first vine and tried pulling it off, but failed. These were way stronger than the last, bigger too. She got swung around by it until it whiplashed her to a building.

She emerged from the building with clear bruises. "I'm... not strong enough..." Cassie said to herself. Another vine hit her from the back, sending her crashing on the ground. The vines all traveled to her and they all crushed her on the ground... Batgirl was helping more people and getting more and more distant from her.

A vine wrapped around Wonder Girl and carried her to the flower. It opened, revealing a pale green skinned woman, sitting on the petals, all cozy. Cassie slowly opened her eyes and saw Poison Ivy. "You. You are the one killing my children..." She said, clearly angry at her.

"Children?" Cassie looked at the numerous vines around them and looked back at Ivy. "You got busy" she joked. Ivy used her hand to command the vines to crush her. Cassie screamed in pain. She tried fighting back, tried breaking loose but she wasn't strong enough to do so. This time she was outmatched.

"I can end your life with a mere thought" Ivy said tightening the grip even more, making Cassie scream again. Ivy loosed the grip slightly to talk.

"That... That's what it feels like to have my children be killed" Ivy continued talking to her, while Cassie was quietly saying something to herself.

.

.

 ** _With Conner_**

.

.

Wonder Woman flew to Doomsday and clashed with him. He hit her back, then she was caught by Superboy before she hit the ground. Superman came from above, and used his heat vision, Doomsday felt it then immediately blocked it, Superman continued dropping down, still shooting.

"We need a plan here" Conner said to Diana, putting her back on the ground. "He's beyond punch punch stab stab" he added.

"What do you propose we do?" Diana said. Superman came crashing next to them. Conner helped him to his feet.

"We can freeze him" Conner suggested. "He'd have to stop moving" Clark said before they both looked at Wonder Woman. Diana was confused at first but then realized what they wanted from her.

"Sometimes I really hate you" she said grabbing her lasso...

Conner and Clark looked at each other before flying off in different directions. They were telepathic at this point, able to make decisions with a look.

"Come at me, monster!" Wonder Woman shouted, preparing to tie him up.

Doomsday charged and so did Wonder Woman. She then jumped high in the air and threw her lasso. Now Diana has him tied up, ready for the two. Doomsday fired his heat vision and Diana quickly blocked it with one hand while still holding the lasso with the other. Doomsday didn't let up and Diana was showing signs of struggle.

Superboy came crashing down on Doomsday making a small crater, the heat vision stopped giving Diana time to recover. Doomsday got up and was about to fire it again, but Conner covered his eyes, Doomsday fired it anyway, burning Conner's hands. He groaned in pain. Diana finally recovered and held the lasso properly, making Doomsday stand still.

"Now!" Conner yelled still stopping the heat vision from attacking anyone.

Superman flew in front of Doomsday and started blowing ice cold air, slowly freezing him. Doomsday tried jumping but Superboy was using his flight to push him down. He increased the level of his heat vision, but Conner didn't let up, he was determined to stop him. Superman has frozen his legs and all the way to his stomach. Superboy joined in and started freezing him from the head and down to his back.

A few minutes later Conner and Clark have successfully engulfed Doomsday's body with ice. He was unable to move. Conner later jumped off and kept freezing him and so did Clark.

The amount of ice was enough to trap Doomsday for weeks but they kept going, wanting to make sure he doesn't come back again. Doomsday was now a block of solid ice. Conner ran out of power but Clark was still at it.

Finally Clark let out, but only because he was running low as well.

"We can probably 'fix' global warming" Conner joked, exhausted from the power drain.

"I'll take him to deep space... again" Clark said.

"Wait, you should rest, or you won't be returning." Diana said. Clark had no choice but to agree, he was too tired to argue.

"What?" Conner asked Diana. "I said he must rest, you should too" Diana repeated. A bit weird how he didn't hear her, she thought. "Okay..."

Batman dropped down from a building.

"Where were you" Superman asked, noticing he was there the whole time. "You wanted me to throw sticks at him?" Batman said sarcastically, pointing at the frozen Doomsday.

Conner wanted to drop down to his knees and eventually fall asleep. "What?" He asked Diana again. "I... didn't say anything" Diana responded, confused.

"But I just heard you..." Conner's eyes shot up in a realization and he blasted off into the sky, immediately a sonic boom was heard when he did. Leaving the Leaguers confused.

.

.

 ** _With Cassie_**

.

.

"and now humanity will fall, Mother Nature will rule once again" Ivy finished her rule the world speech. Cassie stayed quiet during the whole speech... or at least that's what Ivy thought.

"What about the others, the ones you're working with?" Cassie raises her head to speak.

"I will have my world, they will have theirs." Ivy said. "No, you won't, they don't care about _your_ world. People like them... They'll make a world where you won't be needed, they will eventually betray you" Cassie said and screamed again from the crushing.

"You think so, well then..." she crushed again. "I guess you won't be there to say 'I told you so'" Ivy said getting ready for the final crush.

 ** _BOOM_**

Ivy screamed from the pain of her children. She grabbed her head, it was aching.

"You should meet my boyfriend, he's really nice." she said, giving a smug look. Superboy ripped out another vine.

"Though, I wouldn't recommend touching me, he gets really jealous" she joked. A laser beam cut the vine that was holding Wonder Girl and she was taken away by Superboy.

Superboy removed the vines off of Wonder Girl and she kissed him... "You okay?" He asked separating the kiss, he was way too worried about her to enjoy the kiss. Cassie nodded and kissed him again, this time it lasted.

Poison Ivy spotted them and commanded her army to attack.

Superboy turned around and burnt the vines with his heat vision, the vines fell to the ground, all of them were roasted. He didn't want to leave her alone here, worried she might get attacked again.

"I'll be fine, go save the city"

With that Conner blasted towards the giant vines and started trimming them. Cutting them with a single chop. He froze then smashed it into tiny pieces. Cut them with his heat vision and started going for Ivy.

"Wonder Girl, come in, I found your mom, how are things going over there?" Babs said through her com. Cassie tapped her com and replied. "I'm fine, just watching my boyfriend work out" she's glad the coms don't have a loud speaker mode. Things could go bad if Helena heard that...

"He's here! Well, this should be easy enough. I'll get your mom to a safe place, keep me updated"

"Thanks" Cassie said looking at Conner who was wiping out the vines.

Superboy saw that this had no end unless he took things to the source, he looked at the vine with a flower on top. "Okay..." He said before flying down. When he reached the ground, he started tunneling down with his fists in front.

Wonder Girl nearly dropped her jaw when Superboy came back up carrying the entire main branch vine. All the other ones were pulled out along with it, he took it high in the air.

The bottom of the plant started freezing, the cold traveled to the other vines that were connected. In just a few seconds the entire plant was frozen. Wonder Girl saw this as an opportunity and flew up to it.

She reached the height and punched the frozen plant into dozens of smaller pieces. They were falling from the sky, going to be hitting the ground in a few seconds.

Cassie forgot who was on top of the vine... Poison Ivy was falling from an insane altitude. Cassie quickly remembered and chased her down. Ivy was unconscious from the hit she felt on the plant, she shared a mind with all of her plants, that was her greatest weakness. "C'mon c'mon c'mon..." Cassie repeated extending her hand to try and catch her. She grabbed her lasso and threw one end at her. It caught Ivy's hand and she pulled her up then flew back down with her.

As for Superboy, he saw the frozen blocks of plants and chased after those, using his heat vision to incinerate them, using his Super Speed to help him get to all of the plants.

When Wonder Girl arrived on the ground, Ivy was tied up with the lasso.

Soon after, Superboy finished incinerating the big pieces that could do serious damage to the city and came back down.

Batgirl and Helena managed to get away from the zombified people and found Cassie and Conner standing next to Poison Ivy.

Cassie had a compelling desire to hug her mother out of relief, she was so worried when she saw giant vine creatures attacking her city, but Wonder Girl had to keep her cool and do her job. Holding the villainous Poison Ivy.

"Superboy" Helena asked, pointing at him. "I heard you saved that family and that little girl named Cassandra" Helena said remembering what she heard Cassandra say on the news. Conner simply nods, avoiding eye contact and speaking. She already knows Conner Kent and he didn't want her to put the pieces together. "You look familiar though..." Helena said and Cassie's eyes shot up, Babs saw it and began worrying as well.

"He saved you from the Joker back in Gotham" Batgirl said quickly. "I know, I'd never forget **that** , somewhere else is what I mean..." Helena said, thinking, it was at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite remember...

Here's the big problem. Clark proves that 'People only see what they want to believe' that's why he acts like he's a bit clumsy, an average person, someone people don't look or think twice to come to a conclusion. Conner is the opposite. He doesn't hide his true self, he's always at his best, all the time, he shows brains, brawn and rarely makes mistakes. That worked for him before, when he was just on covert missions, now he is getting involved with more public problems and as a direct result, he can get identified.

Cassie wanted to pass out, she was **so** nervous. If her mother cracks the not so subtle code...

"She's waking up" Superboy said trying to sound different from Conner Kent. Wonder Girl hid Helena behind her, secretly thanking the Gods for their overwhelming support and mercy. She almost smiled when she said "Stay back"

Ivy woke up feeling a bit dizzy. Her vision settled on Superboy, Wonder Girl and Batgirl. She tried moving but couldn't, figuring out she was tied up she tried summoning something. No luck, they were all finished, either incinerated or frozen in a block of ice.

"You've lost Ivy, now tell us how to turn them back" Batgirl demanded. Ivy remembered she still had some people as minions and called them to her.

"I don't think your zombies are coming, I tied them up to stuff" Batgirl said.

"I'm not talking" she said. The lasso started glowing. "Yeah you are" Cassie held her lasso tightly.

"What are you gonna do? Make me tell the truth? Let me help you out: I can turn them back, but I'm not going to" Ivy said.

"Yeah, Zeus didn't give me this" Cassie launched a wave of electricity through the lasso, electrocuting Ivy and she yelled from the pain. "Ares did" she said then let up. In his head Conner thought 'That's so cool'

"We're waiting." Batgirl said.

Ivy sighs and her eyes glow green. After a minute passed the people were free from her control. "It's done" she said surrendering. Wonder Girl then punches Ivy unconscious, that felt good... for Cassie.

"That's for decking me with your stupid plants" Cassie said retrieving her lasso and putting it back on her side.

"We should head back before we show up on social media" Conner said starting to float. "Give me a lift will ya" Babs said then looked at Cassie's glare. She almost wanted to carry her instead of Ivy, but she had to be subtle, Helena was there. Cassie recovers her cool.

"I'll... take princess green over here"

"Be careful" Helena said. "Don't worry mo- citizen... " she said picking up Ivy and giving a fake laugh.

.

.

 ** _Mount Justice_**

.

.

"It has to be the Injustice League" Superman suggested. "It's likely that they have new members" Diana said. "Right, we managed to arrest a few of them" Hal Jordan said.

"Though, there are probably more villains" Arthur(Aquaman) said.

"We can interrogate the ones we have, if they don't want to share, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman will make them" Batman said.

"Wonder Girl and Batgirl, you did a good job in DC." Batman said and the two smiled. Conner didn't seem fazed by the fact that he didn't mention him, the one who did like 60% of the work.

"And Conner, you were great in the field, I'm proud." Superman said, making his son smile.

"The Justice League will take care of their opposites, your missions will still be carried out" Diana said, basically telling them to stay away from the Injustice League this time.

The Team watched as the JL members exited through the Zeta Tube, probably off to the Watchtower or somewhere like that. With no missions at the moment, most of the team members left as well.

"I'm hitting the showers" Conner said walking away from the briefing room. "Me too" Cassie said following Conner and immediately getting everyone's attention as they stared at her. She looked back at them and realized what they were all thinking. "They're separated, you dirty minded pervs" she shouted before exiting the room.

Megan narrowed her eyes and soon left the room as well...

Conner was in his room, he removed his shield then the suit disappeared. The door opened and he walked out, the door closed automatically. He was walking towards the showers when he heard footsteps, assuming it's Cassie he continued walking. He then reaches the men's shower and walks in then the door closes.

Cassie was not far behind him, her plan was still take a shower, but she also wanted to chat with him.

Megan appeared right behind her and Cassie almost jumped when she called her, like she was trying to be sneaky but then got caught. "Hi Cassie!" Cassie looked behind quickly to see Megan walking up to her.

"Hey, Megan" she said forcing in a fake smile. "I haven't talked to you in a while, how are things?" Megan asked in a 'pretending to care' voice.

"Good, Great, how about you?" Cassie asked, holding her own hand.

"Great..." Megan said.

'No, he doesn't and he'll never have sex with you' came to Cassie's mind again, damaging that smile a bit. She needs to say something before things got ugly fast and someone, possibly green, would end up in the infirmary.

"So... How's Lagan?" Cassie asked and Megan just died a little inside.

"He's good, we're doing good. He's in Atlantis right now" Megan lied and adds. "Hey, do you want to grab a drink or something later?" Cassie had to avoid talking about him, them as a couple.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be too busy all day, next time though" she said, really hating the last three words she said.

"Oh, that's too bad, what are you going to be up to?" she asked, all nosy like. Cassie was thinking of something to say, somehow she couldn't, like her head was telling her to just spill the Super beans. Megan started looking quite strained...

Cassie just stared into Megan's eyes, she couldn't look away. "I'm... going... on a... date" she said struggling. "That's... lovely... with who?" Megan asked, struggling as well.

"With... C- oh Hera, my head hurts" Cassie said holding her forehead.

"I gotta to the infirmary..." Cassie said walking past her. Megan sighs. All of a sudden the headache disappears, but Cassie needed to get out of there immediately.

When she left her sight, Megan's fake smile dropped and she clenched her fists in anger.

In normal circumstances, she would've been able to hack in her head and do some tinkering pretty easily. But since Cassandra Sandsmark was an Amazon, her mind, like all Amazons, was protected.

"Stupid fucking Goddesses" Megan said as she walked away. What she didn't realize is that Conner was listening in and he heard everything they said, also what Cassie said before she left.

"Damn it, M'Gann"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Did someone bring a bucket of Lava, cuz it just got hot in here._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, as always do what you want, I'm not pressuring you._**

 ** _Update: School starts tomorrow so expect a little delay with some chapters._**

 ** _Also sorry for the dots, this website has something against leaving an empty line for me._**

 ** _See ya :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Helena

Conner and Cassie were walking out of the movie theatre, they have just finished watching the movie Zootopia...

"...all I'm saying is the song gives a really bad advice, especially in a movie with strange plants" Conner said walking out with Cassie next to her. He was complaining when he first heard it.

"...but it was so good" Cassie said. "Okay, what if you **tried** jumping off a building, that's not very 'good' is it?" Conner asked.

"I'd just fl-" Conner shushed her lips with his finger before she got the attention of everyone around them. Cassie realizes and takes his hand away.

"Okay, maybe you're right... Still a great song"

"It's catchy" Conner said casually, barely showing any emotion. "Oh don't play edgy, whatever, tough guy, I saw you tear up when they became friends again"

"...okay, it was pretty good"

"HA, I knew you loved it. You act tuff, but you're super soft on the inside" she said poking his chest with her index finger.

"I don't act tuff" he said and receiving a sarcastic look from Cassie. She just decrypted him and he knew it. "Fine, maybe a little" he said looking away, hiding a smile.

"Two-zero, Cass. Anyways I'm starving, aren't you hungry?" Cassie asked him still as energetic ever.

"I could eat, what do you want to eat though?" he asked looking back at her.

She looked around the store filled city and spotted a "Pizza restaurant!" Cassie quickly said. Conner's eyes rolled and he started walking towards it with Cassie alongside him.

"You do like pizza a lot don't you?" Conner asked. "I like all sorts of junk food, it's so good. What about you though, you seem to avoid it a lot..." she asked him curiously.

"Ever since I went full Kryptonian, I didn't need to eat anymore, eventually I stopped" Cassie looked sad now. "Well... what do you need?" She asked and watched as Superboy looked directly at the sun.

"That's bullshit, you don't have to change because of it..." Conner looked at her. "Language Cassandra..." he said smiling a bit. He is never gonna drop that, ever. Diana created a trend.

"I'm gonna make you enjoy food again" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him.

"But I-"

"Shush" she said opening the doors.

...

"What will you have sir?" The waitress said as she prepared to write the orders down.

"I'll just get-" Conner was interrupted by Cassie. "A large Mexican pizza for the both of us, extra everything" Conner just stared at Cassie. "Are we eating with the whole team?" Conner asked sarcastically.

"My stomach is all the team you'll need" Cassie said pointing at her stomach.

"Alright, drinks?"

"Soda for me" Cassie said innocently. "Natural mango juice for me"

"Your orders will arrive shortly" the waitress said before leaving the two alone.

"Not a good idea Cassie" he said said rather calmly. "C'mon Conner work with me here, I'm trying to help you"

"I'm probably gonna get fat from this" Conner said. "You can't, lucky hunk of love. Women envy your gorgeous body..." Cassie said as she started looking at him and imagining the shirt not being there. Like in her dreams... 'Calm down Cass' she shook the thought away.

"What are you thinking about?" That snapped Cassie right out of her imagination land.

"N- nothing" she said stuttering.

"Really, your heart tells me you're lying..." He said listening as her hear beat goes even faster, seen as she was caught red handed. "I was... thinking about how... cats and dogs should be best friends..."

Conner let out a little chuckle because he figured it out himself, he blushed a bit too, making her follow the same path.

"You are such a perv" Conner jokingly said, done chuckling. "No I'm not, now way" Cassie said all defensive like.

"You were... thinking about...hm..." Conner stopped before he could finish, his eyes kept going to the left and back.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked after noticing what he was doing. She then looked behind her and saw a woman, she looked very, very seductive and she was looking straight at Conner. "What the hell..." just as Cassie said it, the woman stood up and went over to their table...

"Hey there cutie" she said, winking at Conner. Cassie raised one eyebrow. This woman came out of nowhere and sat down next to Conner.

"Do you mind? we're talking here" Cassie said holding back.

"Go home kid, the adults want to talk" she said. Conner sought to end a conflict before it started.

"Can you leave us alone please?" He asked politely and calmly. "What's the matter, a bit shy? Don't worry, I'm your friend here" she said getting closer to him...

"Hey, get lost or I'll-" Cassie stopped when she looked at Conner's reaction. She knew by his look that they needed to resolve this with something other than violence... Cassie cooled off her fist that was about to start swinging.

"Great job making her shut up. Now how about we ditch this bimbo and-"

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" Cassie said getting up, she was furious now.

"A bimbo, now fuck off will ya" she said raising her left hand and giving Cassie the middle finger... 'Someone's about to die' Conner thought, clenching his own fists.

In an instant, Cassie grabbed the woman's wrist and started squeezing, hard. The woman nearly screamed from the pain of her bones nearly shattering.

Conner would stop this conflict before it got worse, but the second this woman insulted Cassie, he got a compelling desire to let her get what's coming to her...

"What's your name?" Cassie asked, the woman tried getting free from her grip but she wasn't a match for Cassie. The others around them started staring. Cassie realized and stopped herself from breaking her arm...

"What is your name?" Cassie repeated herself tightening the grip. "Christina" she said quickly still feeling Cassie squeeze her wrist.

"Hi Christina, I'm Cassie, this is Conner, he's **my** boyfriend. As you can see, we're on a date here-" Cassie pretended to be calm.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone" Christina said fast while trying not to scream. Don't need to be a doctor to tell that her wrist is going to hurt tomorrow... and the day after that.

"Thank you. Oh and Bitchtina... make sure I don't **ever** see you again, cool?" Cassie threatened her with a much darker tone.

"Cool, Yes, I'm so sorry" she said.

"Good" Cassie said loosening her grip on her, looking quite innocent for someone who just threatened a girl. She ran away holding her damaged wrist.

Cassie sat back down and exhaled all the anger out, she then opened her eyes to Conner in front of her...

"Cassie..." Conner said. "Yeah?" She was afraid Conner would be mad at her. That was a bit too much, despite it being contained, he still thinks abusing their powers is wrong.

Conner's hand reached over to her and gently poked her nose. "Language" he said.

"You're not mad at me?" Cassie asked slightly surprised. "Kinda am..." He said making Cassie frown and narrow her eyes.

"She had it coming, I wasn't just gonna let her keep bashing me" Cassie said folding her arms and looking away. She was mad at him now. He decided to take things from a different perspective. He imagined if some guy approached them and started talking to Cassie that way, immediately he would be angered and do what she did, or even worse...

"You're right" he said getting her attention. "It's not your fault, you did what you had to" he finished. Cassie sighed.

"Well, I didn't do it because she insulted me..." she said looking back at him. He already knew and raised an eyebrow anyways, to make her finish.

"She's freaking gorgeous okay... I just... I just didn't want her to take you away" she said hiding her blush by looking away.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not going anywhere" he said. "I swear to Zeus, she would be dead if she gave you her number" Cassie said clenching her fists in anger.

"Cassie, I'm dating you"

"I know and thank Hera for that, I just..." she grunts. "Get extremely jealous even if confronted by a situation with a very low risk of losing your special one" Cassie just looked at him. "Yeah, exactly that..." she agreed sighing. To put it plainly, she is a very jealous person who does what she can or shouldn't do to stop what she doesn't want happening.

"Your food is here" the waitress arrived and set their plates down.

...

For an Amazon, Cassie was eating surprisingly slow and more table manners than a queen at a dinner party.

"...till this day I still don't know what it means"

"Didn't he have a translator?" Conner asked curiously. "He did but even that wasn't translated. Maybe it's because we haven't invented that curse word yet..."

"Well my guess is that it's something sexist." Conner said finishing his slice.

"Fem... yeah probably. Gave him some good knocks though" she said clenching her other fist.

They were remembering the time when Cassie and Barbara went up against the alien bounty hunter, Lobo. He kept saying something to her in his language, it didn't get translated to English.

"Aliens... no offense" she said as Conner chuckled and sipped his drink. "None taken"

"So, that last slice..." Cassie trailed off looking at the last pizza slice on the plate menacingly. "All yours" he said and she wasted no time and it was gone in three seconds, leaving Conner smiling.

"I think you can create Universe hunger" Conner joked. "Probably, I mean, if other planets have good food." Cassie said as Conner signaled for the bill. Cassie almost let out a burp but stopped herself from doing so in public.

"I'm stuffed, I feel like a planet... what about you?" Cassie said grabbing her belly, her normal unchanged belly.

"I... don't think I can get full anymore, but yeah this was pretty good" Cassie almost frowned. The waitress arrived with their bill, Conner grabbed and looked at it. The total came to $70 and he reached for his wallet.

"... Do you miss it?" Conner looked up at her, she was serious and curious. "Being half-human" she said quietly so that no one hears it. He leaves a $100 bill and stands up.

Conner didn't need to eat, he only slept for 2 hours, could hear a whole lot more things, sometimes he wishes he didn't. The list goes on...

"Well... I do, sometimes" he said, uncertain by his own answer. "sometimes?" They both exit the restaurant and start walking along the sidewalk.

"I miss being somewhat normal, eating, sleeping and other stuff a human needs"

Cassie sensed a "But..." coming from him.

"I love being able to fly, shoot heat vision, ice breath, fly into space and stuff. I love being 90% because I can help a lot more people this way..." Cassie smiled at him. They walk into an alleyway that would be assumed to be a shortcut and take off, fast enough so that it doesn't get attention.

"But I can't shake the thought in my head that, having these powers makes me feel like Kal..." Cassie looked back at him, flying blind.

"I was made to replace my dad, be a new Superman, as soon as I discovered that I can't do what Superman can, I thought maybe I am different. Years later, I get his powers, so the thought of me being him comes back to haunt me" Cassie was saddened by this, she could feel her eyes watering up.

"Have you... told him about this?" she asked. "It's my little secret. Don't tell anyone about it... It's something I want to figure out for myself" Conner said.

"It's our little secret now" she said and Conner smiled.

...

Cassie just got an idea. Something that might just put an end to his thoughts about being Superman...

She took a deep breath and took a serious tone before speaking. "You're his clone, right?"

"Yes" Conner said dropping his smile. "You're supposed to be like him?"

"I guess but-"

"Do you look like him?" she asked. "Well, yeah, when he was sixteen"

"Present, Conner" she said. Conner raised an eyebrow and answered "No"

"Will you ever look like him?" she continued asking. "No..."

"Do you behave like him?" she asked. "Cassie-" he saw what she was trying to do. "Answer me Conner" she said in her dark and dead serious tone. He noticed they were speeding up.

He sighs and replies. "No"

"Do you have his likes and dislikes?" Cassie asked. "Not really"

"Superman is in Love with Lois Lane, do you love Lois Lane?" Conner had no way to make her stop so he went with it. "No." She stared him down.

"Conner Joseph Kent. Are you Superman?" she said a little louder.

"No, I'm not Superman"

Saying that somehow brought him great satisfaction, he smiled at the sudden realization that he is a completely different person. He's not Kal-El, Clark Joseph Kent, Superman. It felt like he dropped a huge weight on his back, he felt lighter now, like when he was freed.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked. "I'm Superboy."

"Say it"

"Conner Joseph Ke-" He tackled and grabbed Cassie out of the way of a massive building that she was flying towards in high speeds. They spun around a couple of times before stopping midair. Cassie opened her eyes and saw the building she was going to structurally remodel, with her face.

"Holy crud, thanks Conner, I- I wasn't looking where I was-" Conner started laughing hysterically, grabbing his belly and everything. Cassie just made him laugh, a lot. She was staring at him as he launched for what seemed like days. She did help him though, he wasn't feeling like a clone anymore...

After a good minute of laughing, Conner settled and wiped a tear off his eyes. He slowly came closer to her.

"I'm Conner Kent" he said calmly and smiling...

She grabbed his cheek, caressing it and said. "No. You're **my** Conner Kent" Cassie pulled him close for a kiss on the lips. Conner happily accepted and returned it. It felt like she was pushing him, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Sometime after she began moaning silently, making him aroused by it.

They split for her to breathe, she started panting from kissing him for that long. Conner smiled with a shade of red on his cheeks. Cassie was still holding on to him while he held her waists.

"You're such a great kisser" she said showing her pinkish red blush as well. Conner chuckled at the complement. "Ditto" he replied making her smile seductively. Conner started flying with Cassie still wrapped around him.

Looking into his eyes, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep the relationship at a slow pace, very difficult. She just wanted to lose it then rip his clothes off and do it on a rooftop, her heart beat increased just by the thought of it, she tried calming down before Conner noticed. She had this weird feeling on her stomach, either butterflies were playing in there or she's fallen in Lust.

 ** _Washington DC_**

The two land on top of a building and decide to go to the ground floor by elevator. Cassie was still inches from his face the whole time.

 ** _In the elevator._** she slammed him to one of the walls and started kissing him intensively, moments later she started moaning as her tongue went inside his mouth. Screw taking it slow, she loves him and he loves her, that was enough for her. For some reason Conner didn't want to stop her, he was enjoying it as well, her tongue was in his mouth again, she was ruff, a chaotic force in his mouth and the moans aroused him to no end, her voice was clear, energetic and lustful. Soon after, she buried her hands under his shirt, feeling his toned muscles.

The elevator door opened and showed a teenage girl around the same age as Cassie. She just saw them make out like crazy, then dropped her jaw and blushed.

Cassie separated from Conner and took one step back, her hands behind her back and a blush on her cheeks. Conner separated his back from the wall and stood next to Cassie, embarrassed as well.

"Going down..." Cassie said awkwardly looking at the elevator floor. The girl cleared her throat and closed her mouth. She entered and saw that the ground level button was already pushed. 'Hera, don't tell me that's where she wants to go too' Cassie thought to herself.

It felt like the elevator was a snail. It was so slow it almost hurt, but somehow when they were making out it turned into The Flash. With that awkward silence in there, it didn't help the situation at all.

"Sorry for... interrupting" the girl said, looking away from the both of them. "It's... fine, it's okay..." You didn't need super hearing or a lie detector to figure out that Cassie lied. She hated her presence so much right now. She could be drinking his blood right now like a vampire.

"So... Do you live here?" Conner asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them. "No, I was just visiting my boyfriend... well, sort of..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean _sort of_?"Conner asked.

"Oh, you heard that..." She said surprised, how did he hear something she whispered so quietly?

She takes a deep breath before explaining.

"He's my classmate and I fell for him while we were assigned to do a project together. I've been trying to give him a hint that I like him, but he doesn't seem to get it at all. I just hang out with him a lot and hope that he notices and asks me out..." she said as she began blushing.

That sounds somewhat familiar to the couple next to her... Cassie has felt that, a lot of times, back when she first met Conner she liked him, she did not have the courage to ask him out, it was thanks to her friend Barbara that she finally did it, that said...

"What's your name?" Cassie asked. "Sasha" she answered.

"Go to him" Cassie said. "Go back up there and ask him out..."

"Can I do that? Isn't a boy supposed to ask the girl out?" she asked. Cassie went to the buttons on the elevator and pressed the floor where Sasha entered.

"Screw that Sasha, it doesn't matter who asks who. I liked him, but he didn't notice me so I ended up asking him out, it's not weird it's just different, and it's okay to be different" Cassie said then went back to her. Sasha started thinking about it, if she waits too long, he'll just think she wants to be his friend and date someone else, that would be horrible for her...

"You have two choices Sasha. You either go back up there, smack on his ass then ask him out and love him for all of eternity or You walk out with us, lose him, and live a life full or regret, jealousy and sadness when he dates someone else. Choose wisely" Cassie said pressuring her.

"But what if he says no..."

"You smash that bridge when you get to it" Cassie replied. "I just don't know if-"

"Listen Sasha, he won't say no, you need to trust yourself and do it... and do not smack his butt" Conner said then looked at Cassie. "Yet..." Cassie whispered to her, knowing he heard that.

 ** _Ground Floor_** , the door opened, Conner and Cassie walked out then looked back at Sasha...

This is it, there will be a butterfly effect to her decision, one that affects two lives...

Sasha took a step forward, hesitant of her actions. She looked at Conner and Cassie as they were looking dead serious, not a word said. The two held hands and Cassie lifted his hand to touch her chest where her heart was located.

"Guys..." she said taking another step. Cassie narrowed her eyes. 'C'mon Sasha...'

"Thank you" she said before the elevator door closed and she went back up to face him.

The two watched as she went up, Conner could still see her. She looked determined and unstoppable. "She's doing it" he said.

"I think we just created Love" Cassie said holding his hand tightly. "Yay us" Conner said smiling. "Let's get you home"

They walk outside the building and start walking to her house.

"Aw man, I forgot, mom's home..." she said, disappointed that she wasn't going to be sucking face with Conner like she planned. While Conner was more worried about the whole secret identity crisis. "What if she finds out I'm Superboy?" Conner asked.

"About that... maybe... maybe we should tell her..."

"What! No, no way" he refused. "But she won't tell anyone, I swear to Zeus"

"I know that, I would've told her a long time ago. The thing is, I don't want to put her in danger..." Cassie stopped.

"She won't be in danger, I'll protect her, **we'll** protect her. It's not like she knows **everyone's** secret..." she said quietly.

Conner thought about it for a moment, whether he should let her know or not...

 ** _Sandsmark Residence_**

They both stood in front of the door, looking into each other's eyes.

"If she knows, she'll know that I'm in very safe hands, and believe me if she finds out herself... it will **not** be fun..." She said.

"Doesn't that make me a target?" Conner asked. "Bad guys don't know who Conner Kent is"

"One of them does" he said referring to Alexander Luthor. "Well he won't target normal you, Conner has no beef with him" Cassie said, rushing her thinking. Cassie rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds then turned her phone off. "This is a very very bad idea" he said.

Helena opened the door, she was holding a cup of tea when she saw Cassie, and her friend.

"Hi mom, Conner's here, sorry I didn't tell ya, phone died" Cassie said as fast as she could before she spoke.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sandsmark" Conner said politely smiling. Helena opened the door all the way to let them in. That feeling was back to haunt Helena. "Hm"

She closes the door behind her and takes a sip of her tea. "Study session, I'll go get my books" Cassie said before Helena asked what was he doing here. "You still haven't showed me your biology test results young lady" Helena said and Cassie remembered.

"Oh yeah, sorry, but I nailed it" Cassie said before running upstairs to her room, leaving Conner and Helena in the living room.

"... Go and sit down Superboy, I'll make you tea..." Conner looked at Helena surprised as she took another sip, looking very smug. Conner went to the couch and sat down. He didn't say a word to her.

Helena was making him a cup of tea.

She came back from the kitchen holding another cup. Once she arrived, she handed him his cup of tea and sat down, looking quite neutral...

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked looking at Conner who was holding his cup with both hands, not feeling it's intense heat on his palm.

"We were going to tell you but..."

" **You** didn't want to" she finished. "Yeah... Knowing our secret identities is dangerous, if one of our enemies were to out..." he trailed off.

"You're scared of losing your loved ones, I can relate" she said.

"Terrified, losing a parent is brutal" he said.

"Did you lose your mother?"

"You can say that... I didn't have a mother the second I was born" he said. "You lost your mother at birth, I'm sorry to hear that" This was getting messed up in his head.

"Yeah, I... No, no I'm not telling the truth here..." Conner said trying to think this through, Helena raised an eyebrow.

Conner sighs and let's it out. "I'm Superman's clone" he said angrily and cooled off instantly. Helena was shocked by this, she knew they looked somewhat similar if they had the same age, but a clone was out of her thoughts. She wanted an explanation and Conner took a deep breath.

"I was created by Cadmus a long time ago, I was meant to obey the bad guys and replace Superman, my friends released me and for once in my entire life I was given a choice, I chose to be free and not a weapon for criminals... I made a life of my own with the help of my friends and with my powers I wanted to help people, so I became Superboy" Helena stared at Conner speechless for what seemed like hours.

"Hey can you help me out with... uh, what's going on?" Cassie asked holding a book and her corrected Biology test. Helena was staring at him, shocked.

...

"Done." Cassie said as she handed him her exercise book. Conner read it in five seconds flat. "Good, you got it" he said returning her book.

Cassie got up and stretched, she's been resolving so many exercises in the past 3 hours. It was completely dark out, the sun was already set. The clouds filled the sky and Conner swore he heard lighting in the far distance.

"You kids done?" Helena asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, she just finished all her homework for the week, plus I taught her some complicated things she's going to learn in the next couple of days" Conner didn't realize it was already 8PM before he checked the clock on the wall.

"Oh gosh, I better get going, it's getting pretty late" he said getting up. "Plus I think it's going to ra-" Cassie was interrupted by the sound of thunder and soon after, the rain, it started strong with no build up. Conner sighed at her jinxing...

"You should spend the night" Cassie suggested and looked at her mother who was glaring and Conner who was stunned.

"Cassie, it's fine" Conner tried avoiding the conflict. "Can't he fly?" Helena asked, rude but true.

"He'll get a cold, he's still human mom" Cassie said. Conner couldn't get a cold, or any other sickness now, even if he was still a little percentage human, his Kryptonian side would kill the sickness within minutes if not seconds. "Cassie, I can't ge-" Cassie hushed, making him shut up and winked at him, out of sight for Helena. "Also it's a pretty long flight back" she said.

Helena hated the thought of a boy staying the night but she couldn't just kick him out.

She sighed and said. "Show him the guest room" Cassie grabbed his hand and dashed him upstairs. "The farthest one from yours" Helena adds, she was paranoid that something would happen. She thought right.

This brought new questions, and big one. "Are they really just friends?" Helena asked herself as she became suspicious.

Cassie pretended not to hear her shout and lead him to the guest room next to hers. She opened the door and closed it behind her. "So tour. That's the desk, this is the exit and **that** is the bed" she said, introducing the last one on a more seductive tone. Conner walked to the desk and remembered what he heard.

"I think your mom is getting suspicious Cassie, we should play it smart" Cassie didn't let that stop her tracks to the bed.

"Right, smart, you'll tell me when she gets close and-" Cassie said carelessly, still getting closer to him.

"Cassie..." he said making her stop. "Okay fine" she said sighing. "I'll go get you more blankets" Cassie said turning around and walking out the door. Lightning struck, making it's noise.

Conner noticed that she was acting different, she's more aggressive and seductive towards him. Could it be his fault, even though he hadn't done anything to make her behave like that.

A minute later Cassie came in with blankets. Conner was staring outside the window thinking...

'I just might smack that' she thought looking at his behind. Cassie shook her head. 'Geez, what is wrong with me?' she said leaving the blankets on the bed and making his bed.

 ** _Later that Evening_**

Helena walked in without even knocking and saw Conner looking out the window. He turned around to face her. "Hi, is everything alright?" He asked looking at her concerned expression.

"Cassie?" she asked. "I think she's in her room"

"Right, well I'm going to bed" she said. Conner wanted to ask why would she still be there but shook it off, it would just make it awkward.

"Good night, Mrs. Sandsmark" he said. With that she closed the door and went to her room.

Conner took off his shoes and yawned, even though he wasn't necessarily tired, he sat on the bed and lied down.

 **10:30 PM** on the clock next to his bed showed. Conner slowly closed his eyes and his body went numb.

 ** _With Helena_**

She was walking around her room, thinking about him. She didn't want to go to sleep, not when a super was in the house.

'Fuck, I can't sleep, I won't...' she said. Tired of moving around she sat on the bed. 'Can't trust him, any of them, not with my Cassandra' she thought.

Why she hated Supers, she didn't quite know the true reason, she just saw them as menacing, untrustworthy... She lied down on her back and tried to clear her head. It was like she was having a panick attack and she needed to relax before she did something bad.

She looked at the ceiling and wondered. 'What does he want with her...' she said. 'Why does he want to get close to her?' she kept asking herself then sighs.

 ** _With Conner_**

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was.

 **12:32 AM**...

"Damn it" he said narrowing his eyes. This sleeping for only two hours was bothering him, he used to sleep to regain his energy, now he didn't need to rest anymore. At Mount Justice he woke up at 2:00 AM after going to sleep 2 hours before.

'Two minutes... Well at least that's a new record' he thought before hearing footsteps. They were trying to be sneaky as they moved past his room...

'What the hell?' He suspected a burglary or something, if that's the case then they bring a new meaning to _you chose the wrong house_.

The footsteps went downstairs and to the kitchen, this person's heart beat seemed pretty beat up. 'Maybe it's one of the girls getting a cup of water or something' he thought.

Since Conner wasn't going to spend eight hours staring at the ceiling he got off the bed and went out. He saw the kitchen light downstairs and followed it.

Conner was rubbing his eyes when he turned to his right and saw Helena sitting on the footstool pouring herself a drink. She was wearing red shorts and a small white T-shirt, her black bra was visible.

Helena looked to her left and almost jumped, accidentally dropping the bottle.

When she looked at the floor where the bottle should've fallen, it was completely empty, she looked back at Conner who had the wine bottle on his right hand.

"Sorry for startling you..." Conner apologized, handing her the bottle, he didn't approve of people drinking or smoking but he wasn't the boss of them.

Helena finished pouring her drink and put the bottle aside and took a big sip. Clearly something was bothering her to no limit.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously. Helena didn't want to answer him but like Cassie, those eyes were a problem for her as well.

"Forget about it..." she said resisting the urge to blurt it out.

Conner sat down next to her, determined to find out what she's hiding. With a good look of how she looked at him, he figured it out in a second.

"It's me, isn't it?" He said making Helena look away. Conner sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it when you people get too close with Cassie, I don't even know how I agreed to let her be in your vigilante group..." she said, clearly stressed out.

"Do you know how it feels like to watch the news, thinking that your daughter might've been caught in some explosion somewhere... I stress over her safety, every time she goes on these so called _missions_ " she quotes.

"If I ever lost my precious little daughter, I'd be driven to insanity, I wouldn't be able to carry on, she is my world..." Helena had tears on her eyes, one streamed down her cheek. She could never really trust the heroes, now one of them is currently staying the night.

Conner takes a deep breath. "I can't make you change your mind about the others, but all I need is for you to trust me, I'm sorry for lying to you, our identities are a secret for a reason"

"Trust you? I'm grateful, for saving my life, giving us all of this, helping my daughter with school and everything, but I don't, I can't trust you. Look at me... I'm down here because I'm paranoid of what you might try to do"

"I wouldn't do anything like that, I'm not that kind of person Helena" he said, using her first name by mistake.

"Back then, not only did you lie to my face, you did it perfectly, I believed everything you said afterwards, I didn't want to but I did. After I figured out you were Superboy, I thought back and realized that you, Conner, are the best damn liar to ever walk this earth, knowing this, what makes you think can I trust you now?" she said raising her voice in anger.

"I'm dating her" Conner blurts out, confessing what other secret he kept from her.

Helena's cup was shattered. She broke the cup with her bare hands, out of shock and anger. She was bleeding as a result. She could barely feel it, the red mist in her head made her ignore the pain.

 **SLAP**

Helena slapped him with all her strength, all her anger. Conner with his guard down, he almost felt it. Both of Helena's hands were in pain now. The left one hit steel and the right one had glass in it. She could barely hold back the tears. She clenched her teeth and just felt like...

 **SLAP**

She slapped Conner with the same hand, it hurt so badly. She wanted to do it again with her right hand but Conner grabbed before she made contact. If she slapped him with her right one, she would've pierced her hand. All that pain would only be felt by her.

Conner stayed quiet and brought her hand in front of him. He grabbed the shard that was in her palm and removed it. Helena nearly screamed, her eyes were letting tears roam free, she bit her lip to avoid letting out a shriek of pain. He grabbed a napkin, folded it and placed it on her palm then held on to it and her hand. Conner looked up and used his X-ray vision to spot the first aid. He flew over and retrieved the first aid kit, still holding her hand to prevent more blood from coming out.

He poured a liquid on her wound and it stung her like crazy, she let out a hiss, he started inspecting her hand to make sure nothing else was in there.

When he was done he grabbed a piece of cotton and placed it on her cut and closed the kit. Conner sighed and kept quiet for a while, Helena saw his expression and calmed herself down. But this was not over yet...

"How long?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes. "Sunday, last week"

"Do you know how old she is?" she said. "She's seventeen years old, turning eighteen in two months, I'm technically seven, but I'll look sixteen for the rest my life" Helena was pissed that he knew about her upcoming event. She thought he was waiting for her eighteenth birthday, the age where Cassie won't take orders anymore...

"What the hell do you want with my daughter, Conner?" Helena blurts out louder.

"I didn't go after her, she asked me out. I was surprised at first, I didn't know she liked me..." he said. "What stopped you from saying _no_?" Helena asked.

"I couldn't say _no_ , there was no reason for me to say it" he said and it angered Helena even more. "She wanted to get to know me so I let her, and like that I started liking her a lot. She's nice, funny and caring, I want to be with her..." he finished. Like it or definitely not, that was something she could relate to if it was on her.

She looked down to her hand, no longer feeling the pain, her hand was still being held by Conner. "How does she feel about you?" Helena asked trying to get her hand away from him, no luck, he won't let go.

Conner closed his eyes for a moment and said. "Let's ask her" Helena looked confused.

"Cassie, you can stop hiding from us" Conner said a little louder.

Cassie walked out of her cover and walked into the kitchen. Conner knew she was there the second he heard her heart beat.

Helena glared at Cassie for hiding this secret from her. How dare she.

Cassie ignored the glare from her mother and stood next to Conner, he passed her a footstool and she sat down as well.

"Hey" she said to them in a neutral and calm tone. "Hey? That's all you have to say?" Helena started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay, I knew something like this would happen and I wanted to avoid it" Cassie said sighing.

"To answer your question... Conner is the greatest person I have ever met. He's smart, talented, romantic, he makes me laugh, he makes me happy...he's just everything I like in one person... He's perfect" She got one of his hands and held it tightly. Those words got to him, he was happy to hear them, happy to hear her say it.

They couldn't resist, the both of them leaned closer for a kiss, Cassie pulled him closer for a deeper kiss...

To do that in front of Helena, you needed to have a lot of courage. She looked angrily at them, she could barely stand it.

The two separated before smiling at each other.

"Conner... what's to stop me from kicking you out, forbidding you from ever seeing my daughter again and closing that door on you forever?" she asked him.

"Mom you can't do this..." Cassie said. "I most certainly can"

"Mrs. Sandsmark... You won't do it because I believe you have a heart" he said looking dead serious at her.

Helena looked into his blue eyes, their blue eyes, how they matched, their expression was identical. She looked down and saw their hands wrapped together. She went into deep thought for a while...

He's really something else, she's never seen anyone as dedicated to someone like he is. It's like he knew what she was thinking, not a single doubt in his mind.

"You... can date my daughter" Helena said sighing, admitting defeat. Honestly she knew that if she refused, Cassie would never forgive her for it, it's clear that she's in love with him and separating them would make things worse.

Cassie jumped and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she kept going while Conner had his biggest smile showing. They were both so happy that she accepted their relationship.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sandsmark"

"Helena, call me Helena" she said trying to get up, but Cassie wasn't making it easy.

"...thank you, thank you, thank you..." Cassie kept at it. "Little help" Helena said as Conner chuckled and unwrapped Cassie off of her.

"I'm going to bed, do NOT do anything inappropriate, **got it**?" Helena said looking dead serious at them, she was not, in any way, joking.

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison, affected by that death glare of hers...

As soon as her door closed, Conner heard her jump on the bed.

"Let's do something inappropriate" Cassie suggested. "No way" he refused shaking his head.

"Aw c'mon" Cassie insisted. "No. Getting her to accept us was not easy, losing her would be. I have to respect her as a mother as well." Conner said. Cassie thought for a moment and sighed.

"I guess... but you're still sleeping in my room" she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him upstairs.

She entered with him and locked the door behind her, then looked at Conner. He felt déjà vu there.

"We'll make out until we fall asleep." She launched her self at Conner and started kissing him. Conner happily returned the kiss, she was pulling him closer to her bed while doing it. She sent her tongue to his mouth and French kissed him again...

How she wanted him to have sex with him, she couldn't, he wouldn't allow her. Taking things slow was seriously getting on her nerves.

Cassie fell backwards onto the bed and Conner leaned down to reconnect their kiss, she started moaning quietly, enough so that no one else hears her.

"Conner..." She moaned his name grabbing and squeezing his pecks.

Cassie then grabbed his hands and made him squeeze her chest, Conner just grabbed her breasts. It made her moan a little louder. "Oh Conner..."

She rolled them over, getting on top of him, she then reached down to his ear and seductively whispered. "I'm all yours Conner" he widened his eyes... It was starting to get difficult for him as well...

Cassie immediately felt something hit her lower back and she blushed heavily, without a doubt that was his member. She teased him enough so that it would show itself.

Cassie leaned back to him and licked his lips before going in again, this made her moan his name over and over.

She separated and started kissing, licking and sucking on his neck, it made him let out a few moans. Cassie reached his collarbone and removed his shirt as fast as possible.

She continued to mark her territory on his skin, going lower and lower, first the neck, then his collarbone, now his belly. She licked around his belly button and continued down to his pants.

She took a deep breath before pushing it down, revealing a huge bulge. "Cassie, she said-" Cassie went up to kiss him again, shutting him up.

"I won't... Just relax okay"

Cassie's hand reached down to his member and she started massaging it. She was looking into his eyes so she was red as a tomato.

She pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood. She couldn't see, but she could feel...

"Oh Hera" she was amazed by his size. This was so embarrassing for him. She started moving it up and down, making Conner close his eyes feeling the pleasure. Her pace was slow at first with sudden acceleration at some points. She started going faster and faster, making him moan and get bigger, her movement slowed again. After a minute she started going faster and faster, Conner looked like he was on a trance. "Cassie..." He kept moaning her name and she could barely resist just removing her pants and start making love to him right there and then...

Cassie increased her speed even more, making Conner moan again, she kept increasing her speed, up and down over and over, she went down and kissed him in the mouth while she did it, her tongue was making the same movement as her hand. "Cassie..." He moaned between kisses, with every movement she went even faster until he finally released...

Conner was breathing heavily, his eyes opened to see her red colored face. He leaned up to kiss her again, he wrapped his arms around her as he was kissing her. Conner stuck his tongue out and Cassie opened and widened her eyes. Whatever he was doing in there it caused her to moan pretty loudly, she separated and stared at him, she was flushed, her skin turned red and her body's temperature went crazy high, 'it felt so good' she thought...

"How did you do that" she asked quietly. Conner chuckled and pulled her down again.

"So, your turn?" Conner asked getting ready. "Save it, for tomorrow" she said.

"You sure?" he asked. "It'll be our weekly anniversary" she whispered in his ear before kissing him again, experiencing immense pleasure from his tongue. 'How does he do that' she thought and letting out a moan...

 ** _A few minutes later_**

Cassie was tired and so was he. She lied down and wrapped her arm around him, around his stomach...

Conner lied flat on his back looking at the ceiling. Cassie immediately fell asleep in less than two minutes with him as her breathing slowing alerted his ears. He slept about an hour ago so there was no point, he'd just wake up in a two hours again.

Cassie squeezed him pretty tightly, still asleep, she must be dreaming already. It made him happy to see her wide smile...

"Go get me Cass..." he said and suddenly she squeezed him even more, her smile grew bigger and Conner felt his legs being wrapped up by hers. "Already?" Dream Conner is slow.

Conner looked at the clock behind Cassie. 2:07 AM. 'Four AM is not so bad' he thought before closing his eyes and settling his mind and body...

...

He opened his eyes and saw Cassie still smiling. 'Four in the mo- SEVEN!' he thought looking at the clock, he rubbed his eyes and looked at it again. He wasn't imagining anything, the clock said Seven hours and ten minutes. This was definitely a new record for him.

'What happened?' he asked himself. Was it because of her? Did she do this? If it was her then how did she do it?

Questions filled his mind and they all were aimed at her. Conner took a deep breath and stopped and looked back at her.

"I Love You Cassie" he said getting flushed. Cassie's smile grew even more and she started blushing, was she even asleep?


	8. Chapter 8: Themyscira

Conner tried getting up but he couldn't, he was wrapped up by Cassie. His chest and legs were tied up by her arms and legs, it was adorable from a third person's perspective.  
He started floating from the bed, slowly raising altitude until Cassie's legs gave up and let him go. There was still one problem left, her arms, they were like chains that he couldn't break...  
"Hm..." An idea came to his mind as he grabbed her arms and loosened her grip, he started flying under the tie, slowly sliding down to freedom. Cassie was hugging the air now, somehow her smile dropped to a frown making him doubt if she was even sleeping. His ears didn't lie, she was asleep according to her slowed breathing.

He landed next to the bed and kissed her cheek, making her smile again as she hugged herself, feeling all cozy, so cute, he felt bad leaving her like this.  
Conner realized he wasn't wearing a shirt when he grabbed the door handle, if Helena saw it, she'd kill them. He looked back and around the room until he spotted it and walked over to it, heck of a throw she had. After putting it on, he went outside the room. Where was he going?

Cassie felt a light peck on her cheek and shrugged it off easily, probably nothing, she thought before going back to hugging Conner, who was definitely still there, right next to her.  
She had a dream last night, but, they were just kissing and cuddling, normal stuff, nothing overboard.  
A few minutes passed and she felt something fading, he was fading very slowly, it started bothering her when she didn't feel his touch anymore...  
"Conner?" she asked worried. "Are you okay, where are you going?" she asked him. He kept quiet and leaned up, still continuing to fade. " **Con** -"

" **ner**?" Cassie leaned up and looked around the room then realized it was just a dream and started scratching her messed up hair.  
"oh..." Cassie said slightly embarrassed. "Where'd he go?" She got off the bed and out the room, off to the bathroom to shower and everything first.  
After a while she came back to her room with a towel around her chest and wet hair. Reaching her dresser, she opened and thought about what she was going to wear today. She was going to Themyscira today so maybe her Wonder Girl outfit?...

She was done dressing and eventually stuck with her blue jeans and the golden Wonder logo, long sleeved red shirt, of course her lower stomach area was shown, guess she really likes showing how toned she was. On her right wrist was the S and W bracelet Conner won/cheated for her, she was happy regardless. Plus she more than made it up to him.

"Crap, the power bracelets..." she thought for a moment, if she's going to the island of Amazons she have better put them on... Then again...  
"Screw it" she said shaking the thought out of her head and going downstairs.

She got downstairs and started looking for everyone. "oh my Hera..." Something caught her nose and it led her to the kitchen. Helena was sitting on the dining table holding a fork and a knife, she was cutting a piece of her " **Pancakes**!" Cassie's favorite.  
She raced to the kitchen flying then stopped I front of her mother. "Morning" Helena said as soon as she saw her. Helena knew once she heard her she'd come flying, literally.  
"Hi mom. You made pancakes, sweet" she said sitting down next to her. The plates were already set, the ginormous pile of pancakes' owner was very obvious.

"I just got here" Helena said casually eating another piece. Cassie looked confused before realizing who did. 'No way' she thought to herself. No way in hell indeed. Conner walked downstairs holding a book of hers, physics.  
"There is no way..." She didn't want to believe it. Conner looked up, smiled then went back to the book.  
"Mom how is it?" she asked her. As Helena prepared to take a bite, she stopped to answer. "Try it..." was all she said.

Cassie grabbed her knife and fork and easily sliced off a piece. She really didn't know why she was going slow with this, dramatic effect maybe.  
Once she took a bite, her eyes exploded, she just tasted God's palms. He should be a chef because those were insanely good.  
"This is insanely good" she said as Helena nodded. They both took more bites and eventually Cassie was eating faster than Helena, like way faster.

In a matter of seconds she was "done" with her plate and full.  
"I need you as my personal chef" Cassie joked, making him chuckle. "I can make you two breakfast on weekends..." he said still reading the book. "It's official, Super Chef" she said grabbing her stomach, she almost burped out loud.

Helena got up and collected the empty pates to the sink to wash them, when she turned on the water it got Conner's attention. Cassie immediately saw his look and smirked then closed her eyes. 'Five... four.. three...'

Just as she finished the countdown, the plates were all cleaned, dried and put away as she opened her eyes. Conner was back on the living room couch reading the book he had.  
Helena didn't spot the plates when she reached for them and looked back at the table, they weren't there either, just Cassie smiling, she was so confused. When she looked at Conner she finally caught up. "Oh... um... thanks Conner" she awkwardly said, making him nod with a smile.

Cassie got up and flew over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" She said sounding just adorable. "Revising this in my head"  
"It's a Sunday morning, even you gotta relax sometimes" she said reaching for the TV remote.  
"What genre do you like?" she asked. "You go ahead..." he said flipping a page. Cassie sighed.  
"We can be total opposites sometimes." she said turning on the TV and surfing through channels.  
"Then we attract" he said, she looked at the physics book and chuckled. "Clever"  
Conner closed it and looked at the TV. "What do you like to watch?" he asked making her smile.  
"That's more like it" she said, stopping the surf in a channel where a sitcom was on.

Helena soon joined them on the couch to watch the show,right off the bat they shared some laughs...

"Wait, she actually likes him... but made his life a living nightmare for years" Helena said. "I'll never understand this generation's teenagers" she adds.  
"You're not alone" Conner said also surprised.  
"I totally get it, she wanted to cover up all of that with something that would never make him suspect a thing" Cassie said, her legs folded on the couch.  
"But why did she check herself into a mental institution?" Helena asked.  
"Because when she started falling for him, she thought she was going crazy." Cassie explained.  
"That's gonna be fun to explain to their fans" Conner said sarcastically. "Saddie for life Conner, Saddie for life"

Cassie's phone beeped twice before she pulled it out. It was a message from Barbara and it said 'Wonder Woman's here...'  
Cassie's eyes widened, she almost forgot about it because of the show. "Is everything okay?" Conner asked.  
"Diana's waiting. Let's go" she said getting up.  
"I thought that was in the afternoon or something..." He said looking at the clock. It was already 2:30 PM.  
"Oh wow, this show's a magnet" he said getting up, ironically for him, the whole steel thing... _Iron_ ically...

"Wait, what's going on?" Helena asked curiously. "It's okay, we're just visiting someone" Cassie said going for the door.  
"Another time, Helena" Conner said. "Keep her safe" she said quietly to him.  
"I always do" he replied.

Cassie opened the door. "You done chatting? Let's go" she quickly said flying out. Conner flew to the door and closed it from the outside...  
Helena looked at the door for a few seconds and thought for a moment.

"Maybe he's not so bad..." she said.

 **With Cassie and Conner**

"Do that thing" Cassie said, confusing him. "Thing?"  
"Ya know... that... suit up thingy, it's awesome" she said looking at him. "Oh, that thingy" Conner reached for his pocket and pulled out his shield.  
"How does it work?"  
"Alien stuff, I don't know" he answered. "Do it" she said keeping her distance for a good look.  
Conner placed the shield on his chest and it grew, forming the dark suit and red cape.  
"So, this thingy?" he teased her while she stared in awe. "So cool...".  
"Close your mouth or an insect thingy might fly in".

"oh, Ha Ha" she said sarcastically flying faster than him...

 **Mount Justice**

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4. Wonder Girl B-2-1".

"Sorry we're late, was watching a show..." Cassie said rushing out of the Zeta Tube with Conner walking behind.  
Diana was there and so was Superman, Nightwing, Zatanna, Batgirl and lastly Megan.  
They both approached Diana who was chatting with Kal about something. Cassie practically hissed at the Martian's presence... or existence.

"Diana, dad" Conner greeted them. "Wait, who else is coming with?" Cassie asked.  
"I'm going because Conner is" Clark said, making her sigh. It was only fair, a father has to look after his son.  
"What about Babs?" she asks. "Any woman is welcome in Themyscira"

"Can I come with?" Cassie looked directly at the source and saw Megan. Her mind was filled with all sorts of insults while her face somehow remained neutral. Diana simply nodded.  
"Might as well invite Gordon Godfrey" Cassie whispered under her breath making Conner and Kal look at her and raise their eyebrows at the exact same time.  
"It is settled then" Diana said.

No Zeta Tubes in Themyscira, it was a very private place. Not everyone had access to it. Instead they took a private jet, though unclear how they'll land.  
They were all seated on their seats, somehow, freaking somehow, Conner was between Cassie and Megan, Cassie having the window seat.  
Megan sat down next to him knowing fully well that Cassie and him were dating, just to piss her off, it was working, Cassie was angered she could shout Go Die out loud.

'Do you have to take this seat?' Cassie said trying to reach her without alerting Conner, who was scrolling through some photos on the internet with his phone. Megan didn't answer her, but she definitely heard her say it.  
'I know you heard me, don't pretend you didn't Megan' she said narrowing her eyes with anger. She just kept quiet the whole time.  
' **Meg** -'  
'Oh hey, send me that picture Conner, it's hilarious' Megan said in the mind link, looking at his phone.  
Cassie just realized that she linked the three of them and Conner heard everything...  
"I'll be right back" Conner said leaving, pretending not to be fazed by it, they both noticed he was trying to keep his cool with all of this.

Cassie glared at Megan once he left. 'Fine, it's just the two of us now'.  
'I'll go straight to the point, you tried reading my mind the other day' Cassie said.  
'I was just trying to know a few things, harmless stuff' Megan said.  
'I don't want you invading my privacy'.  
'Can you stop me?' Megan asked giving her a grin. She has had it...  
'Conner's my boyfriend now and you can't-'. Cassie was interrupted. 'Ya know he kissed me the other day... He was single, but he did it' She said making Cassie want to strangle her.

'The last kiss we had, it was intense...' Megan said with a dark tone. 'Big fucking deal, I've-'.  
'You should see what we did when we turned Eighteen. I can send you mental images if you want' Cassie was at her limit, she was about to break the armrest she was holding.

'You know what Megan? I was going to end this without hurting anything, but fuck that. In a few months, just two actually, I'll volunteer for your memory surfing and bring a camera, cuz I wanna remember the look on your face when you see it happening, I'll remind you every hour of every fucking day, literally, for as long as you live' Cassie said.

Her hands eased and grabbed her own neck, she was struggling, Megan had her under her control.  
'Do **not** fuck with me Cassie. I can make you do anything, given time I can make you break up with him...' Cassie started squeezing her own neck. 'I can **destroy** you'. She said strengthening her hands even more...

'You know he can hear my heart beat, my incredibly high because I'm being choked heart beat' Megan let her go immediately, Cassie took a deep breath to calm herself.  
'I know your weakness, besides fire, you're scared of losing him forever...' Cassie said grinning. This frowned her.  
'He's your world, you lose him you lose everything...' she continued, angering Megan. 'Shut up' she said. 'If I tell him you just threatened me here, you will fall'. Megan got even angrier. ' **Shut** the **fuck** **up** ' her eyes started glowing green.

'I'm not gonna tell him, I'm not a bitch like you' Cassie said, Megan turned to her surprised, what kind of person who hates another not do it.  
'I get it, for as much as I hate you right now, I get it. I'd hate it if it happened to me too, so I'm not telling him' she finished.  
Megan looked forward again, keeping quiet.  
'Not even a thank you? For Hera's sakes, you're a fucking bitch Megan' Cassie said folding her arms.  
For as angry as she was, Megan was extremely grateful. Him knowing about this was going to be a tragedy, she doesn't even want to picture it happening.

Conner walked in and went to the girls. "You guys alright? I thoughtI heard-".  
"We're fine..." Megan interrupted, sounding a bit depressed. "Cass?" He asked.  
Cassie jumped to Megan and hugged and kissed her in the cheek, like they were BFFs, Conner raised an eyebrow.  
"We're doing great, we're best friends now" Cassie said making Megan roll her eyes.  
"What about Barbara?" Conner asked. "Best Martian/Human friends then" Cassie said smiling at Megan.  
"Well that's good" he said before taking his seat. Cassie grabbed hold of his hand on the armrest and hugged his arm...

'If I could change one thing, just one thing in my life... I would be not having these stupid powers, being born without them would be strange for my family, but a gift for me...' Cassie looked at her, she was still in the mind link with her.  
'What do you mean, what did your powers do?' Cassie asked. Megan sighed in the link, somehow. 'If he hasn't told you, I'm not telling you either, it's just too painful' she said putting an end to the link.  
"You guys still chatting?" Conner said noticing the switching facial expressions.  
"Just girl stuff is all, unless you want to join..." Megan joked, forcing a a half desired smile on her face.  
"I'll pass"

About hour has passed and they have finally arrived. The view from the jet was astonishing, simply a gorgeous sight. Definitely worth the flight.  
Cassie, Barbara and Megan, who has moved a seat back, were looking out the window, the Kryptonians were using X-ray vision to see through the plane, having more of the view than the others.

"Woah..." Babs said dropping her jaw. Unbelievable, she's been to countless of places with gorgeous sights but nothing compared to this place.  
Megan was just as surprised as she was, but she was thinking of some other things to fully care.

Conner on the other hand started feeling nervous, Hippolyta is supposed to accept him and he's not sure what's he supposed to do.  
"What's wrong?" Cassie asked him curiously.  
"I'm just a little nervous, meeting the Queen of the Amazons..." He said freaking himself out.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll like you, who doesn't like you?" she said.  
"Lex, Doomsday, Gorilla Grodd, Kara, Bane-"  
"Rhetorical question" she interrupted. "And bad guys don't count" she adds. One of those isn't though, try to guess which one.

"You'll do fine, just be you. I think mom likes you now" Cassie assumed since she seemed a little more comfortable with him.  
"Wait what! Why was I not informed of this update" Barbara said jokingly mad and getting up.  
"It was today and I didn't have time to tell you..." Cassie defended herself from Babs' fury.  
"This is so not over yet" Babs said sitting back down. "Details on the ground" she adds.

 **Themyscira's shores.**

The fliers have already exited before the jet landed, they were floating down to the shores of the glorious island where Amazons were waiting. As they land Conner felt a rather strange energy around him, it was weak but he could still feel it. Magic.  
He shrugs it off once she sees the Amazons slightly bowing.  
Couldn't have been for him, it's the first time he came here, plus he's a man so... He looked behind him to see Superman.  
'Oh, of course' he said.

"You're even famous here, but you're **Super Man**..."  
"Took me a while..." Kal said scratching the back of his neck. Conner got suspicious, he knew that look.  
"What are you hiding?" He asked crossing his arms. "Nothing..." he said, a Super bad liar is one of his super powers.  
"Diana doesn't want me telling you... sorry..." If he was nervous before, this was freaking him out. What sort of surprises await him?

Diana just arrived, carrying Barbara. She set her down on the sand and landed herself.  
"Sisters" she greeted them.  
"Princess Diana" the Amazons all greeted her back in unison.  
A few seconds later, a figure was approaching them. Didn't need a lucky guess to find out who it was...

"Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, mother" Diana introduced her to them and giving her a hug, making the others smile.  
"It has been too long" she said. "Indeed. Kal, good to see you" Hippolyta said.  
"Good to see you too" he replied.  
"Cassandra, you've grown." she said looking at Cassie and comparing her with a memory. "Gotta grow up sometime" Cassie said scratching the back of her head.

She directed her attention towards the ones behind her friends and family.  
"Mother, this is Barbara Gordon, Megan Morse and Conner Kent" Conner was in front of them but, well... gender priorities.  
"I welcome you, sisters." She said. "a young Kent..." She adds surprised, knowing Kal, a son wouldn't... exist. Hippolyta approached him.  
"He's my son, Kon-El" Superman steps in. "It is noticeable, you look very similar... very similar..." she said.  
"I hope you're ready, Kon" Hippolyta said. "Ready for what?" he asked curiously

...

 **Clash.** Superboy's sword clashed with an Amazon's with great strength. He staggered back, almost dropping his sword. The Amazon used the opportunity to strike again, Conner jumped back a good distance, avoiding the sword.

Women get a free pass, as for Conner, he has to prove himself, if he is worthy to walk among Amazons. They have set this trial for him and one of the tests was Sword fighting.

The Amazon sprinted to him and swung her sword, Superboy blocked it with his then the Amazon jumped and kicked him in the chest. He was getting more and more frustrated, having an overwhelming desire to use all his powers in this battle...  
She swung at his neck but he ducks out of the way and he sweeps her leg making her fall down. He may not be good with swords, but he's gotten better at hand to hand combat, all thanks to finally listening to Black Canary, training with Nightwing and even Red Robin.

Cassie and the others were cheering for him on the seats just outside the battle dome.  
Cassie was the one showing concern while the others just had a smile on their faces, they all knew Conner was holding back quite a lot.  
'Relax Cassie, he's going to win' Megan said in the new established mind link.

The Amazon backed away and charged again, she was getting frustrated herself, they were somewhat evenly matched. They have been fighting for twenty minutes now and none seemed to gain the upper hand.  
Once their swords clashed, she used her shield to knock his sword out of his grip, it worked, his sword flew away from him and he was defenseless... well at least that's what she and Cassie thought.

She punched him with her shield and swung her sword directly to his chest, the sword made contact, making him grunt in pain. Invulnerability of a Kryptonian is outmatched by Magic of any kind.  
" **Conner**!" Cassie was about to jump in but was stopped by Megan. "Let me go" she said struggling  
'It's okay Cassie, he's fine. Just watch...'

Superboy's chest stopped bleeding and he was pissed now, to hell with swords. He charged and knocked her back with a shoulder tackle. The Amazon withstood the attack and went back to him.  
The first swing he dodged by moving to the left, the second he ducked, the third he moved to the right, the fourth he used his palms to stop it. The Amazon kicked him but he blocked, making him let go of her sword.

She swung her sword countless times and they all failed to even get close to him, he was moving too fast for her. He kicked her side but she blocked with her shield.  
She aimed for his arm but he dodged and grabbed her sword with one hand and elbowed her collarbone twice and uppercut her back, the sword's edge remained with him and he grabbed the handle with the other hand.

The Amazon looked to her right and spotted Conner's sword and bolted to it. When she arrived she quickly picked it up and turned to face him, what she didn't know is that he was right in front of her and aiming the sword to her, the tip was only inches away.

This would normally declare him the victor of the match but she wasn't done. She struck his sword with hers and backed up.  
"You're quick and light on your feet, but strong as a God, impressive" she said to him.  
"uh... Thanks" Conner replied awkwardly. She showed that it was time to finish this, the wager began and who was the strongest would win, it was obvious to the team who would win this clash, but Cassie was worried he was holding back way too much than he should, this was no ordinary Amazon he facing, Diana chose her on purpose.

She charged in with all her strength, all her power was being used for one attack that could slice through a tank easily. Conner readied his sword and widened his stance a little. The raging Amazon was two steps away from him and he pushed forward at the last second.

 **CLASH!**

Their swords met and instantly shattered into dozens of pieces making them both stagger. The Amazon was stunned by swords braking that it left her wide open, Conner saw this as an opportunity and went for it.  
He jump kicked her shield away, rotated and kicked what was left of her sword away and used his flight to dash her to the ground.  
The Amazon fell on her back and was about to get back up but Conner plunged the half sized blade at her, though broken it would still do serious damage.  
"Stay down..." he said. Hippolyta raised her hand and declared Conner the winner.

The Amazon remained on the ground accepting her defeat.  
The others flew to him, especially Cassie who almost tackled him to the ground. "So glad you're okay" she said hugging him tightly.  
"That's not the right word" he said looking down to his chest, he had a cut, a magic one.  
"Don't worry, it'll heal once you get some better sunlight" Superman said. "You should do that now though..." Barbara said taking a closer look.  
Diana and Hippolyta approached them, they were no doubt talking about his performance and just him him in general.

"...he promised to devote his life to her while holding the lasso" Diana said.  
"He's more like his father than I thought" Hippolyta replied.

"Kon-El, you have passed the trial and you are welcome at Themyscira" she declared, making him and Cassie smile.  
"We shall discuss your _relationship_ with Cassandra later, for now you must rest, the battle was well fought" He doesn't need rest but that's not worth mentioning.  
"Megan, Barbara come with us, we'll give you a tour and show you to your rooms" Diana said.

She and Hippolyta left with Kal, Megan and Barbara, leaving Cassie with Conner.

"You were **awesome**!" she cheered him. "Really? I think I took a beating"  
"That was one of the best sword fighters here, someone else would've been dead" Cassie said. The truth was somewhat offensive for the Amazons. Conner even while holding everything back he could dominate anyone, he's in a whole different League with half of his powers, now imagine him at his peak. Diana, Hippolyta definitely noticed this, along with the Team, except Cassie. That is why they showed no fear of him losing, not even with his chest cut. Super Teacher trained him well.

"Well, thanks..." he said scratching the back of his neck. Cassie gave him a smirk, her eyes half open. There was no one at the arena now...

Conner knew that look by now, here wasn't the place for that, plus he was bleeding. "I... should go heal this up, before you kiss me till I bleed out..." he joked starting to float. "And that's not even a joke" Cassie said watching him raise altitude and dashing to the clouds.  
She looked in the distance and saw the team, they were still in sight. "Should join them or..." she said to herself...

Superboy flew above the clouds and witnessed the bright sun. He took a deep breath and automatically started healing his wound.  
The cut started forming tissue from the edges to the center. The cool part was the suit itself was regenerating it's material like organic matter, he didn't know it could do that.  
"I wonder what else it can do..." He started descending.

Conner was tackled upwards into the air, he opened his eyes to see Cassie's closed ones. That was unexpected, she was currently kissing him in the mouth. She was grabbing his cheeks to deepen the kiss, her kiss was more gentle.  
"You really can't stay away can ya?" Conner asked. "I **really** miss you" she said reconnecting the kiss.

Cassie didn't go further than that, she just kept it up while he began to descend slowly.  
"We should join up with the group or they'll get... ideas..." Conner said.  
"Yeah let's go..." she replied. Conner raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Nothing let's go..." Normally there'd a few more kisses before she gives up, she just agreed in a second.  
Conner began searching with his enhanced vision, looking for the team. "There they are" he said as they began descending faster.

"Dang it, I forgot something back in the arena. I'll go get it, you go meet up with them"  
"I can help you-" he offered. "No need, I know where it is, I'll be right back" she said kissing his cheek and going back.

Conner kept flying down and landed behind them. Kal and the others looked behind him and saw his fixed suit.  
"How you feeling?" Kal asked him. "I'm okay. Where's Megan?" He said looking around.  
"She's in the ladies room, you just missed her" Barbara said.  
"Where's Cassie?" Conner pointed at the arena. "She forgot something in the arena"  
"As I was saying, this palace was created by..." Diana kept explaining the origins while Conner looked behind him, she sure was taking her time...

She landed just outside of the arena and shape shifted back into Megan, she touched her lips and smiled, Megan started chuckling quietly, how she's missed him. This was an opportunity for her, Conner lives with her so she could do this every day. She blushed and said "Every single d-"  
"Feels good doesn't it" Megan quickly looked behind and above her.

Cassie was flying down slowly, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, no need to be a detective to know she's furious and holding everything back.

"Kissing him, it feels wonderful" she said landing in front of her. "I saw you Megan, shape shifted as me. I wanted nothing more than to end you right there and then, but he wouldn't let me..."  
Megan narrowed her eyes. "Why do I keep saving your butt if you're just gonna spit in my face a second later?"  
"All I had to do was say his name or tap his shoulder" If she did, Megan would be finished, she wouldn't even be his _friend_ anymore. She had every reason to dislike or even despise her, even with that she didn't do it.

"Why didn't you?" Megan asked, if Cassie hated her so much why didn't she just do it?

"Because I care... his feeling, I care more about them than you ever did in your whole life" Megan started feeling the anger build up. However they couldn't fight, not here, not now, it would draw unwanted attention, especially for Megan.

"If I did it, imagine how horrified he'd be, to learn that he cheated, I don't want to mess up his head, but clearly you don't care" Cassie said. That's how they broke up, she didn't care about what he felt, she just did it for her own selfish desires...  
Cassie slowly walked closer to her.  
She stops just inches away from her face "Listen, Best Martian Friend Forever. If this ever happens again, if I learn that you did something like this, I won't care what happens... we will not be getting ice cream or go shopping together..." Cassie quickly raises her fist and punches Megan to the ground.

Megan grabs her cheek in pain, it was obvious she had a mark on it. She looks up at her. Cassie was walking away.  
"Shift it off, girlfriend" she joked and took flight, leaving Megan to think to herself...

Play with fire, she'll get burnt. Stand between Cassie and Conner, they'll never find her body...

 **Themyscira, 6 PM**

Conner was shown to one of the island's bathing spots, though surprised at first he was okay with it, it looked appealing, it was peaceful. He took off the suit and his clothes then flew in, the mini waterfall showering his head with pure water. He could get used to this, too bad he had class tomorrow. He opened his eyes.

"I heard you like a mile away Cass" he said. Cassie abandoned her cover and went to him.  
"How does Batman do it?" She asked herself. Batman has sneaked past Superman's super hearing before and she really wanted to know how, that would be very advantageous...

"Isn't there a rule that says different genders get different baths?" he asked. "Technically there is not supposed to be a boy in this island so... Nope, no rule that says I can't join" she said approaching him.  
"Well..." Cassie said. "What?" He asked confused. "I'm gonna jump in, so close your eyes".  
"You know I can see through my eyelids?" he asked. "Well then turn around" Conner rolled his eyes with a smirk and turned around.

Once he heard the water splash he turned back around, she wasn't exaggerating when she said 'Jump in'. She swam closer to him and kissed him.  
"So how are you enjoying Themyscira?" She asked him curiously. "It's gorgeous-".  
"Not as gorgeous as you" she flirt-joked, referring an overused old cliché . "Oh my Zeus, you did not..." He said almost face palming, letting a smile appear on his face.

"I did, do something about it tough guy?" she chuckled.  
"I will eliminate you, you fiend" he joked while his eyes turning red. "Oh no please don't fry me face off" Cassie said sarcastically.  
"Die and take your planet with you"  
Conner looked at the water and it got warmer and warmer.

"Hera, yes..." Cassie said submerging almost her whole body. "Hope it's not boiling for you" he said worried that his durability outmatches hers.  
"I'm not fragile, babe" she said rising back up, almost revealing her breasts. "Did you just call me babe?" Conner asked her.  
"Yeah I did" she confirms elbowing his arm very very slowly, she learned from past mistakes.  
"Should I give you a cute name?" He asks already thinking of a few. "Shoot" she agrees.

"Angel?" He suggested. "I'm more like the devil in that area" she said remembering the color green...  
"Cutie" he suggests. "You're the cutie here".  
"Sugar?" he suggests. "Even you don't like that one".  
"Honey?" he suggests. "Woah, slow down there husband" she said blushing at the thought of marriage, let alone theirs. She was gonna boil the water with her own temperature. Conner looked way, avoiding saying something...

"I'll just call you Cassie, cuz it's your name" he said tired of the declines. "Works for me..." she said, not really meaning it.  
"Babe too?" He tried. "Now we're talking, but not in front of my mom" she said as they both chuckled. She just wanted him to call her that, a 'right back at ya' thing.  
"Now get over here" she said as they both came closer to each other.

Their lips touched making them slightly blush, Cassie went right ahead into tongue, it's a thing with her now, she always craved more of him, wanting him to do his magic on her.

Conner grabbed her cheek and she yelled ' **YES** , Here we go' in her head as he stuck his tongue out, she stopped her tongue from moving to fully enjoy this... His tongue started touching hers and she widened her eyes and closed them again slowly, it felt even better, it was like his tongue was made out of sugar. 'Oh Hera, yes...' she said in her head. If he kept this up...

As soon as she let out the first loud and lustful moan she felt something touch her thighs, her eyes shot up, Conner felt the touch and backed away, putting some distance between them.  
"Oh god I'm sorry, it just happened and..." he trailed off, embarrassed.  
"Hey, it's fine" she chased him to the end. "It's kinda cool that it happened with just a kiss" she said as they both blushed madly. "I'm really sorry" he said, avoiding eye contact.

Cassie pulled his chin up and whispered. "shh, Conner, It's alright" she said, reassuring him as she got closer to him.

...

"So what did she say?" Cassie asked opening her eyes after she kissing him.  
"Hm?".  
"Hippolyta" she said. Conner widened his eyes and thought back...

 **Flashback**

Conner was in his room lying on the bed when a knock on the door got his attention, he didn't even notice someone walk to his room, he was thinking about tomorrow's class, Conner completely forgot to do an assignment, lucky for him it was due Tuesday, even luckier for him he had super speed, already planning everything in his head.

He floated off the bed and went for the door. Just as the person was about to knock again he opened it.  
Two Amazons were standing at the door. Conner raised an eyebrow in confusion. One of them was the one faced in the arena.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Queen Hippolyta wants to see you..." Conner began to worry a little. It was time to face her.

...

They arrive at a more fancy looking place, obviously a royal blood lived there. They escorted him into the palace full of artifacts that were guarantee a good story behind them.

COnner and the Amazons stop after reaching a large double door. "You will find her inside" one of the Amazons said.

Conner took a deep breath and walked in, the door closed behind him, most likely the Amazons closed them.  
He looked around the giant room then the throne where Hippolyta was sitting. 'Talk about royalty' he thought to himself before hearing her.  
"Step forward, child of Kal-El" Conner did as he was ordered, taking orders wasn't his thing but he can make an exception...

"I assume you know why I called you here" she said.  
"I am in a romantic relationship with Cassandra Sandsmark" he didn't know exactly why but it felt **really** good saying that.

He knew she wasn't going to be as happy if he said that, but he didn't care about that.  
"Why should I accept this? It has been forbidden for centuries" she said narrowing her eyes.  
"Because, your highness, I won't let that stop me" he said.

"Do you know what happened to the last Amazon who had a relationship with an outsider?" she asked him. "I'm aware, but I will not stop her from being who she is".

"That is not the problem, Kon-El. The Amazon did it herself, the man was not directly responsible for her actions..." She said with a more serious tone. Conner didn't know that part, he thought for a moment.

"Then I will not allowed her to change for me" he said. "What makes you think you can do that?" Hippolyta asks. He pauses, not having a clue.  
"To be honest, I don't know... but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my best"

Hippolyta pauses to think, looking into his eyes, bad idea, those blue eyes of him always win a debate. He looks very determined, not a doubt in his mind.  
"Are you aware of all the consequences this relationship will have one her?" she asks. Conner started blushing by remembering what she told him by accident.

"It- it already happened before. But it has been resolved" he said looking at the ground trying to hide his red on his face.  
"By Athena's wisdom, it has only been seven days" she said surprised. It took way more time for the Amazon to have those dreams, that scared her.

"I know, she was significantly faster, it was one day actually" Hippolyta widened her eyes, shocked to hear this...

"She's stopped having those dreams and she is waking up as she did before we started the relationship"  
"How did you manage to save her?" she asked curiously.  
"By see- no, being with her, everyday. That stopped her from having the dreams, she's back to normal" he explained.  
She stopped to think this through. It was time for the big question...

Hippolyta got up from her throne and started walking towards him. It felt like everything around them disappeared, like they were in space but with no stars...

She stopped in front of him making him looks up, he kinda hates doing that but whatever...  
"Kon-El, do you commit to this, to her?" Same question Diana asked him, only this time there was no lasso of truth, but he could somehow feel like he's under the control of something very similar.

"Yes" was his answer, filled with determination, so certain of himself. Hippolyta stared at him for a while. The look on his face didn't change, not even for a millisecond...

" _Will you marry her_?" she asked, making his eyes explode, he was more red than a tomato. Marriage was **not** something he was thinking about at the moment.  
Conner began stuttering. "I- she- I'm... she doesn't have the right age for that" he said looking away from her. So much for taking things slow...

"I didn't say anything about today, I asked if you will marry her?" She asked again, getting rid of some weight on his head but still some tons remained up there.  
"I- don't really know..." Hippolyta raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know?".

"I don't know that either... I want to be with Cassie, she makes me happy and I make her feel the same. That said I don't know what will happen in the future, marriage is something I haven't thought about before" he said.

"You limit yourself to the present. Think about the future, your future with her. Tell me, what does your heart tell you?" she asked walking away from him.  
"Besides pumping blood, it says that I should marry her and start a family right away" he blurts out but honestly, blushing even more. What has gotten into him, why was he saying such things, like this whole room was some sort of Room of Tru- oh...  
"But I want to listen to my head too, it's telling me that it's too soon for that, it's only been a week..." he said to her.

"So you **do** want to marry her" Hippolyta said. "I..." Conner sighs, giving up. She's got him there.

"I do, but not now..." he said. Hippolyta hid a smirk on her face, looks like **she** won this game of minds.  
"It is decided then, Kon-El" she said walking back to her throne.

"Just don't tell her, okay? I should be the one to say it to her..." he said looking down. "As you wish. You will be married here, in Themyscira" Conner slowly nodded, still shaken up by all of this.

He took a deep breath. 'How the hell am I going to explain this to Helena?' He thought to himself, imagining the look on her face. 'I can't' he doesn't wanna die, she'll end him in seconds, probably go after Superman as well and soon the entire League... maybe even Darkse-  
"Kon? Kon? Are you conscious?" she asked.  
"I- I'm sorry, what was it that you said?" He shot back to reality.  
"I said you are free to go" she repeated. "Oh, right. Good Evening, your highness..." he said before turning around and walking to the door.

'I am going to die...' He thought. That said it's not the end of the world, they'll just get married... even if they are going out with someone else, they **have** to get married, with his guess there is probably no such thing as a divorce for the Amazons, once they get married, not even death will tear them apart.

 **End of Flashback**

"Then she asked me if I will commit and I said yes..." Conner left a huge chunk out of the story, he didn't want to face that now, that'd be too awkward, and it was awkward enough being naked in a bath with a naked girl right in front of him.

"Wow, aren't you the best boyfriend ever. First you talked to my mom then my... Guardian mom, I guess, then my guardian mom's mom. All that's left is Zeus" she joked wrapping her arm around his.

"How can I do that?" he asked still wanting to know.  
"I don't know, I think you have to die or something. But I don't want that..." she said resting her head on his shoulder. "Well your mother will help with that" he blurts out.  
"What?" She asked. "hm? Oh nothing just joking" he said trailing off, avoiding the the big M word.

"I'm pretty sure mom likes you, so relax" she said looking up to him. "I think she just tolerates my existence, I don't think the word like fits..." he said.

"Bull, maybe you two should go out" she joked. "Maybe that's a good idea..." Conner said making Cassie chuckle.  
"I was joking little Connie, don't cheat on me with my mom..." she said closing her eyes and leaning on his shoulder again.  
"Not like a date thing, a hang out. You can come with" Cassie didn't answer, she kept quiet, did she fall asleep?

"I know you're still awake, I can hear your breathing" he said.  
"How can you tell from that?" she asked. "So you are awake" he said smiling sarcastically.  
"No, I am the spirit of the sleeping Cassie, she is long gooone" she said making a ghost impersonation, her eyes still closed.

"Okay spirit of the sleeping Cassie, can you tell her I'm ditching her for her mom" Cassie's eyes shot up and she backed away from him and narrowed her eyes.

"That's **not** funny, don't joke like that... **ever** " she demanded poking his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, but seriously, it might do us both good" he said grabbing hold of her poking hand as she calmed down.  
"Fine, I guess that could be good" she said.

"Okay, next order of business, it's almost 7 PM Sunday and we have class tomorrow" Cassie's eyes exploded, **how** on earth did she forget something like that...  
" **F** -" Conner covered her mouth with her own poking finger before she finished the word.  
"-urthermore, don't you have a curfew?" he asked. " **Eyes** , **close them** " she ordered, he did as he was told and turned around because he could still see through.

...

"I'm afraid they all left" an Amazon said. " **What**! They ditched us!" Cassie shouted.

"Kal-El left because there was an emergency, Barbara left with Megan because-".  
"Why did no one tell us?" Conner interrupted her. "You were bathing, we couldn't interrupt you..." Cassie groaned. She was supposed to be home in about 8 minutes.

"No Infinite world crisis, you can fly us there in no time right?" she asked turning to him.  
"It would take too long... unless..." he trailed off, abandoning his idea.

"Unless..." she asked regardless of his reason for dropping it.  
"I could fly us into space, that should cover a lot more distance in way less time" he said. "But you can't breathe up there, it's a vacuum" he finished.

"I like breathing, what else you got?" Conner thought for a moment.

"Okay, I can fly us extremely high, that way you'll sorta be able to breathe, you'll have to do exactly what I say"

"Good enough for me" she said and bolted with him to the end of the island.

...

They both arrive in a short amount of time. About five minutes left.  
"Hope this works" he said then pulled out his shield, instead of him, he placed it on the center Cassie's chest. The suit emerged from the now grown shield and formed around her. Somehow it recognized a female body and released the chest area's pressure.

"Screw Wonder, Call me Supergirl" Cassie said stunned by it, it's actually compatible with her. Conner frowned by the mention of that name, Cassie noticed and smiled. "I know, it's taken, I'm just joking..." That's not exactly why he frowned but whatever.

Conner grabbed hold of Cassie as she did the same, hugging him as tightly as she could.  
"If you feel like you're gonna run out of breath soon just squeeze. Now take the biggest breath of fresh air you can and hold it." he said as she inhaled and filled her lungs with air, she closed her eyes, slightly fearing what comes next.

Conner blasted into the sky at a 50 degree angle, reaching the clouds in no time. They have broken the sound barrier and have a trail behind them, black and red thanks to the suit. Cassie slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't make out a single thing, just colors that passed by in a blur.  
After a few more seconds she started feeling uncomfortable, she kept quiet for a while as her heart rate accelerated.

Conner slowed down, decreased altitude and eventually stopped. Cassie catches a big breath of air and starts panting.  
"Not when you're out, when you're close" he said, glad he stopped. "I'm okay, I'm okay, that was just crazy fast. I've never flew that fast in my life"  
"Better if you don't, the world becomes smaller. You ready?" he asked as she stopped panting.  
"I'm gonna fly us even faster, Remember, after the sound barrier, I cannot hear you" he said as Cassie grabbed hold of him and took a deep breath.

With another blast off they broke the sound barrier in less than a second.

...

 ** _Washington DC_**

Helena opened the door to see Cassie in the outfit she left with.  
"Oh good, another thirty seconds and you would've been grounded, young lady" she said opening the door all the way as she got inside.

"So, where did you go?" Helena asked closing the door. "Themyscira with Diana, Conner and some _friends_ " she answered making the last one sound weird. Barbara was her BFF no doubt, but someone was very questionable, green with envy...  
"Well did you say hi to Hippolyta for me?" she asked and Cassie widened her eyes. "Oh I totally forgot, sorry mom" she said scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh before I forget anything else, Conner wants to hang out with you" Helena raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"It's not like it's a date, he just wants to get to know you better..." she trailed off, that really sounds like a date, but trust me it's not.  
"I don't know, you kids should just have fun yourselves" she said rubbing her own elbow. 'Oh, you don't want **that** ' Cassie thought, grinning in her head.

"C'mon mom, it'll be fun. Plus you'd get to know him more" she said. Helena thought about it for a moment, that would work in her favor. "Pleeeeeease"

"Alright fine, we'll 'hang out' next weekend" she quoted sighing. Hanging out with two teenagers was not her idea of fun, but how can one say no to those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Great. She said yes" Helena raised her eyebrow again. "She?".  
"Yeah, he can hear us, he can hear anything in this whole area. Super remember?" Cassie said starting to float upstairs. "Night" she said waving, leaving Helena by herself downstairs.

...

She entered her bedroom and opened the window. In a second Conner flew outside of it.

"You should get a car, Connie" Cassie she officially nicknamed him their names combined, looking at his dumbfounded face. "C'mon how hard can it be?" she asked.

"Getting a driver's license, filling out some stuff, studying all the laws, driving test, probably not a big deal" he said sarcastically. "Just do it, for me" she said giving him a puppy dog look, slowly hypnotizing him. 'Look into my eyes, you will do what I say' she said in her head.

"Okay fine, I'll see what I can do..." he said rolling his eyes.

"Great, now get over here" she said pulling him in for a kiss, she lives for these moments with him. Cassie wasted no time and stuck her tongue out, she was pulling him closer and closer, eventually he was pulled in to her room, they had unfinished business they needed to take care of and she postponed something from lart night.

She was a pro at giving hints as she leaned back to her bed with him on top. Her hands slowly went south to grab his shirt and she started pulling it up...

"Sweetie, dinner's read-" Helena opened the door and saw them, arms wrapped around each other, only they were standing up, away from the bed...

Cassie saw that Conner was still there and her heart started beating faster, 'why didn't he Super Speed out?'  
He was way too drained for that, he's been flying at Super Speed for too long and he needed to regenerate. He only had enough energy to get away from the bed and that was it.

Helena sighed at the realization that they have probably done this more than once and remembered when Cassie's window was open the other day, she slightly chuckled when she remembered Cassie say 'it was getting Super hot in here'.

"Totally not what it looks like" Cassie said. "It kinda is, we were having a good night kiss" Conner said getting a pinch from her and barely feeling it, but saying "ouch" regardless. "what, nothing happened" he said.

"Just... diner's ready, okay?" Helena said as they separated. "Bye Helena, night Cassie" Conner said before kissing Cassie's forehead. After the kiss he disappeared, probably exhausting himself even more.

"You better not have done anything" Helena said. "I swear to Hera" she said hands up like she's under arrest.

"If I'd come here just two minutes later you would've been dead, young lady" she said leaving the room. What happened to knocking?  
Cassie sighed in relief and followed her downstairs. 'That was close' she thought to herself as she catches up to her mother.

"It was getting Super hot in here?" Helena quoted her, silently chucking, making Cassie blush. This dinner should be interesting...


	9. Chapter 9: The Mistake

**_Just hang in there, alright_**

* * *

Cassie knocked on the door of Conner's house, he lived in a house outside of town because he didn't want to be close to any noise. A house in the hills for him and his special one. Conner opened the door and saw Cassie and alongside her was Tim Drake, or Red Robin as he used to call himself.

"Has a month passed already?" He asked himself. "Call her, it's almost time" Tim said.  
"I'm right here, no need" Megan said coming to the door with a child on her arms. "Oh, it's the end of the month" she realized.  
"C'mon let's go" Cassie said holding Tim's arm, energetic as ever.  
"Relax, give us a sec" Conner said before Megan handed him the baby and her eyes glowed green.

She morphed into a more casual look, a black and red trailed long sleeve and casual dark fading jeans. Conner disappeared and came back wearing black jeans and a dark blue V-neck shirt in a second, no doubt he carried his shield opinion his pocket.  
"Show offs" Tim said rolling his eyes. "Jealous much Tim?" Megan said and adds "I'll call the Babysitter, is Chris asleep yet?" she asked Conner.  
"Like a baby" he joked, making her chuckle. "Super puns" she said smiling.  
"So what are we up to this time?" Conner asked.

...

"...I had no idea he was going to propose, I was just enjoying a nice and quiet dinner when he turned serious, he said the most beautiful things I've ever heard" Megan said. "I thought she was going to pass out when I did it" Conner said taking a sip of his mango juice, that has slowly become his favorite.  
"Well, isn't that cute. So how's the little guy?" Tim asked.  
"Chris, he's doing great, you know I think he has his dad's heat vision..." Megan said remembering. When Chris's bath water was too cold for his liking, his iris went from blue to yellow and Megan started feeling the heat on her hands. Safe to say her theory is more than possible.

"Hopefully he'll behave with his babysitter" Conner said. "He'll be fine, I bet he's still napping" Megan comforted him.  
"Speaking of children..." Tim spoke up smiling, making them drop their jaws.  
"No way" Megan said happily, not believing it.

"We have agreed on having a kid of our own..." Tim said. EVen with all of Cassie's happiness, something felt strange...  
"I'm **so** happy for you two" Megan said wanting to jump over the table to hug Cassie.  
"Advice from experience you two, start preparing everything Now" he said smiling. They kept talking about having children, Cassie was getting more and more uncomfortable. She felt sick, something was definitely wrong here, she just couldn't quite figure out what it was...

"Cass? Cass? You okay?" Tim snapped his fingers in front of her face, she was starting to feel a bit hot. "Cassie?" Conner's voice snapped her out of her train on thoughts.  
"hm? O- oh yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess" she gave a forced smile. "I'll go wash off..." she said getting up and going to the ladies room.  
"That's weird. she's never tired in our outing..." Tim said. "Comes to us all Tim, it's natural" Megan said from experience, taking care of her child and doing this stuff wears her out. It used to be every two weeks, now it's a monthly thing.

Cassie poured cold water on her face and rubbed her eyes. Tiredness was not the issue here, she was as energetic as ever, she just didn't feel right. 'What the hell is up with me?'  
Her phone vibrated twice on her pocket and she pulled it out. Message from Tim. "Hey, r u okay, you look a bit shook up." it said. Cassie quickly typed "I'm fine"  
She really wasn't feeling fine at all. Something bothered her so much and it angered her that she didn't know what. 'Okay, just go out there and play it cool'

When she exited the bathroom she could see the three of them talking. Joining up with them, she tried to be as high spirited as she could to avoid further suspicion.

Conner and Megan were kissing and Tim took a picture. Cassie's eyes twitched at the sight, even her breathing changed... "Okay now do us" Tim said handing them the phone. She's kissed Tim like a million times before, why is this one feeling like it's her fighting Darkseid by herself...  
Megan took the camera. "You gonna kiss or what?" she asked. Cassie looked at him and he started leaning in. They kiss and Megan takes a picture of them.  
"How do we look?" Tim asked wanting to see it. Cassie was smiling on the outside but on the inside she felt worse...

 ** _One Hour later_**

A couple was walking on the sidewalk, no doubt on their way home at this time, the street was dark with some lit up places.  
"This place gives me the creeps" the woman said holding on to the man's arm. "It's not that bad, just relax"  
"There is no way someone can relax in this dark area" she said looking around. "Feel like one of those movies where we get mugged..." She was practically begging for it now.  
"Did you just jinx?" the man asked.

"Yeah she just did" the couple looked behind them and saw three men. "Oh my God" she said fearing what comes next.  
"Run" he said pushing her back. "Yeah, run this way baby" two more men appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.  
"Let her go" he said raising his fists. "There's five of us and one of you, you should think this through, tough guy" one of the crooks said to him.

Tim dropped down for the building next to them and landed with his staff ready. "Two of us, five of you. That's not fair, you need more guys" he said.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" the man asked. "Stay back, I got this" Tim said.

One of the criminals started laughing. "What? You're gonna hit us with your stick?" Right after he finished he was hit by the staff in the stomach and Tim uppercut him back. "Son of a bitch, jump him"  
Tim twirled his staff and readied for combat. The first crook was swift kicked to the ground, Tim used his staff to block a punch coming from behind, he swung it and hit the crook in the face.  
He quickly moves to another one, sweeping his legs and jump kicking him.

While he fought the five of them, Cassie clashed her power bracelets and caused a shockwave that blasted away three armed men who were shooting the bracelets cluelessly.  
They got up and held their ears, that shockwave made their ears ring. Cassie flew in and dashed one of them, she jumped and kicked the second one I the face then punched the third. They all blacked out.  
"Aw, that's it? weak" she said taking flight. That's another gang down.

Megan stopped the bullets from being fired at civilians, four men were planning to rob a bank before Megan showed up.  
"What the hell is wrong with these things?" Megan lifted one of them and threw him to another man.  
With their weapons 'malfunctioning' they had no choice but to surrender. One of them didn't want to go to jail and picked up a hostage and pulled out a knife. "Let me walk or she gets it" he said threatening a young woman. The man felt a huge blast in his head, he screamed and let go of the woman to hold his head. Megan's eyes glowed green and they all passed out simultaneously.

"I'm done, what's happening on your sides?" She grabbed her com. "Too weak for a challenge" Cassie said bored. "Busy, got it covered though" Tim said with some metal swinging sounds in the background.  
"Conner?" she asked. "I'm... on the other side of the world..." Conner said struggling a bit, a lot of wind could be heard, no doubt high in the sky.

Superboy was in front of a plane going down. Apparently it got struck by lightning while flying high in the clouds. "Give me a sec... so I can land this cargo plane" he said. "Show off" Tim said. "Jealous m- much?" He said struggling. "You should focus on that, we'll talk later" Cassie said. Five seconds later Conner logged back in.  
"Nah, don't worry, I got it. Everyone is safe"

"So how's the scoring?" Tim asked, done with his crooks and shaking the man's hand.

"WG, I took down 12 gangs" Cassie said over the com. "Dang it! MM with 11 bank heists" she almost tied with Cassie.  
"RR I got 21 muggings" Tim said, off the hook. "How is that even possible, we can fly!" Megan complained.  
"I just know the cities well is all" Tim said looking around the city on a rooftop. "Someone is paying all of us"

"What about Conner?" Megan asked. "When has Conner ever lost to us?" Tim asked her. "Maybe just maybe-"

"Okay, everything seems quiet now. SB I stopped 7 planes from crashing, 24 bank heists, 36 gangs are down in 6 cities, 3 forest fires covered, 2 tornadoes stopped, 3 Suicides cancelled, 6 riots between officers and protesters stopped, rebuilt and fortified 3 shattered dams, stopped a terrorist attack in-"

"Okay okay, we get it, you won, I'm buying" Megan stopped him, it sounded like he was only halfway done. "I'll pay for it" Conner said sighing, it was really unfair for them.  
"Wow, you haven't changed at all, have you?" Tim asked him. "I'm not supposed to so... no" Conner replied.  
"We'll meet up at the usual" he adds.

"Damn it I'm really far away, this may take a while, you guys go ahead" Megan said remembering where their usual spot is. Conner was even more distant, but he's Superboy so it doesn't matter.  
"Same here, thirty minutes, tops" Tim said.

"Well I'm already here" Cassie said landing next to the place. Conner descended from the sky just moments later, gotta love that Super Speed.

"Hey" Conner greeted happily. "Hi" Cassie said slightly blushing.  
...

"I'm jealous of you. You're thirty two and you still look sixteen, Megan can shape to whatever she wants to look like, it's infuriating" Cassie said.  
"Well it's going to be a curse for me when Chris grows up, he'll look older than me, I think that'll be embarrassing if his school calls us..." Conner said sipping his drink.

"Are you serious! They'll call you a god, ask you 'what's your secret?' You can put other skin care companies out of business if you only use just one, and that one company will praise you" she said. "Plus you'll look hot forever" she blurts out, making him smile and blush. 'That came out of nowhere' she thought to herself.  
"Point is, don't take that for granted, it's a gift and a gift only" she said sipping her drink. "Okay, maybe you're right" he said giving up, she makes some very good points.

"Damn right. So how's parent life?" She asked. "You mean parentorture life" he replied.

"Oh c'mon, can't be that bad" she said making Conner drop his jaw.

"He wakes up at night with a sonic shriek that does not go well with my sensitive ears, Megan had to wake up and feed him, every single night. There wasn't a night, not even one night where he didn't wake up and cry. Megan had no choice, a mother's milk is extremely essential to the baby in the first few months. After those months passed I woke up at just the right time to prepare his milk, he always trolled and played games before he finally drank it, staying up wasn't the problem, it was putting him back to sleep. Megan suffered in those first months with that, so I took him to the living room and tried putting him to sleep there so Megan could get some rest."

This scared Cassie a little, she wondered if her mom went through all of this, probably, she had no idea it was that bad.  
"But, when he sees his parents together, he smiles, that smile of his, it's the most beautiful thing ever, it's precious and it's all worth it... we Love him so much" Conner said shedding a tear.  
Cassie stared at him, he was no doubt remembering his son's smile. Conner wiped the tear away and chuckled.  
"Sorry about that, I was just remembering..."  
"It's fine, he's your son" That feeling was back, Cassie frowned. 'Your son' felt weird, it just wasn't right. Like there shouldn't be the letter Y in it...

"Conner... do you ever feel like something is **horribly** wrong?" Cassie asked. "What do you mean wrong?" he asked her with a confused look.  
"I don't know, just a feeling that something is wrong in someway" she said looking down to the table. "I don't think so, do you feel that?" He asked.  
Cassie thought for a moment, hundreds of thoughts went through her head, keeping her quiet. "Cass, are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange lately and it's starting to worry me" he said. Cassie started loosing herself in her head.

"I'm fine... I just- no, I'm not fine, I- you should be... ugh" she grunted. "I should be what?" he asked getting closer, he was getting more and more concerned with-

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, Conner immediately backed away and from her. "What the hell Cassie!" he said, clearly furious with her.  
"I just-" Cassie opened her eyes. "I'm **married** to Megan, why did you do that?" he said raising his voice, thankful she wasn't there yet. Cassie felt bad for making him cheat but...

"Because it feels right" she said shocking him. "That kiss, it felt **right**..."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, still angry with her. Cassie's head started clearing itself, no more questions. "You and me... that's what it's supposed to be" she said.  
"There is no you and me, it's me and Megan, it's you and Tim. That's what you chose years ago" he blurts out. Cassie widened her eyes.

"I chose what!?" Cassie asked. "Don't act like you don't remember" he said looking away. 'Why the hell would I make that choice?' Cassie thought to herself.  
"I... don't remember"  
"You're lying" Conner said. Cassie just got an idea... " **You** have the super hearing, you tell **me** if I'm lying when I say 'I don't know what happened'..." Conner was listening to her rate the whole time and he just couldn't believe it...

"I don't care, you made that decision and it was over from that moment" Conner said. Cassie didn't have anything to say to him, she barely had any knowledge of this, whatever she did...  
Her mind was collapsing. 'What did I do?'

Suddenly Conner froze, everything else just froze in time. She looked around and saw this as a major problem.  
"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself getting up from her seat.  
She blinked and she was suddenly in a white void, emptiness all around her for millions of miles...

"Where am I?" she asked taking a step forward. "The question is not Where, but When" a voice echoes around her.  
She turned around and saw a figure standing before her, if she recalls, that's the God of Time Kronos, quite small for a Titan.  
'That's stupid, I was in a restaurant, now I'm nowhere so I'm pretty sure it's where' she thought to herself. "That's stupid, I was in a restaurant, now I'm nowhere so I'm pretty sure it's where" her voice echoed out loud. This place didn't allow thoughts to remain private apparently...

'Gotta watch what I say in my head' she thought. "Gotta watch what I say in my head" her voice echoed again. "Shit" the voice echoed just seconds later. At least no one could play the language card, she's an adult now.

"Why am I here?" She asked. "You can thank Hera for this opportunity" he said.  
"Opportunity? What are you talking about?" she asked him.  
"I'm sure you're aware of the changes in the future..." He said then created a window like view that showed Conner, Megan and Chris together, Chris changed his color to green then back to his original color, making Megan smile, he has her shape shifting powers. This angered and at the same time hurt Cassie. Her eyes began watering at the sight of it. Conner and Megan kissed.

"What happened, what did I do to deserve this?" She asked him clenching her fists.  
"You cheated on him" Cassie couldn't believe it, no way she could do that to him. "There is no way" she said denying it.  
"You secretly went on a 'date' with someone else and got caught" he said shifting the image to a restaurant where Cassie was kissing-

"TIM!" she shouted. "No, no. I like Conner, there is no way I'd do this" she said. "You slowly began falling for him, avoiding Conner more and more until he got suspicious..." A female voice revealed that Cassie was in the presence of two gods.

Kronos the God of Time and Hera the Goddess of Women.  
"Oh my Hera..." she stared in awe. Hera takes care of her people in their time of need, Cassie's voice was the loudest, and she hasn't even started crying for help yet.

"He heard you when he was in your city. You led him there... After that you two separated, that's when Megan got close to him in his time of need" she said as Kronos showed Megan leaning in to kiss Conner in his room, Conner was depressed and Megan was there for him... literally **for** him...  
"You lived your life with him and Conner lived his life with the Martian, eventually she was able to get him back... When things are at their darkest, we accept even the smallest spark of light and treat it like a sun"

Cassie couldn't stand this anymore she turned away from the view. It was eating her alive. "With all due respect, I refuse to think I would leave him, not in a million fucking years" she said angered by it.  
"Please help me make this right, I'm begging you" she said putting her hands together.

"I am willing to help you, but consider this..." Cassie smiled and instantly frowned again, of course there was a catch. Gods these millennia.

"I love all women who exist, Megan Morse is one of them, preventing this from ever happening will take away her happiness, her child will not exist and she will never be with the man she loves." Hera finished, putting a Universe sized weight on her conscious.  
If she agrees to change this, Chris will not be born, she'd be denying a child's gift of life, that's about the cruelest thing someone can do. She'd call herself a monster everyday. Not even the Joker himself is this cruel...

"Do you agree to change this?" Kronos pressured her. "I don't... I want to... No... I- can't do this, she's a mother... she's I-" her voice echoes around them, always changing every second. She didn't know what to do here.  
Either she keeps this timeline and live a life full of regret **or** she does the most selfish thing imaginable, stop a baby from being born, cancels a proposal, a marriage...

" **I CAN'T** " she shouts wanting to pull out her hair. "I can't do it... She's happy, and if he is happy, I guess that's all that matters to me..." Hera smiles at her decision.  
"Look at them..." Cassie said pointing at the married couple. No way she was going to destroy this, no matter how much she didn't want it to happen. Cassie took a deep breath to remove all the weight on her mind.

She swiped back with her hand, time reversed and showed Chris's day of birth. Megan was holding him gently, tears on her eyes.  
Cassie reversed again to the day of Conner and Megan's wedding. It annoyed her, seeing him kiss the bride and the bride was not her...  
"I'm doing this for Conner" she reassured herself and kept quiet... "Megan you better fucking appreciate this" her voice echoed making the gods look at each other, she didn't care. She really owes her on this one indeed. Cassie kept reversing to points of his life...

"Are you ready to-" Hera was interrupted. Cassie kept reversing in peace "Just give me a few more minutes please... I need to accept this..." she said. It's not like Gods had anything else to do, like keep track and fix time anomalies or make sure women are happy and married or anything like that...

...

The Team was knocked unconscious by a brain blast from the infamous Psimon. They were assigned to investigate an area in Bialya that was having surges of energy detected by the JL.  
When they arrived they saw a facility and went in. Ambushed by armed soldiers who never stood a chance, they defeated the soldiers easily. When they went further into the facility they were attacked by him, Psimon. He pushed them back with a mere thought and were blasted to unconsciousness.

Megan was the first to wake up, she did it just seconds after being knocked out. 'Haven't you matured into a strong woman' Psimon said in the mind link.  
'Surrender, you can't win against me' she said getting up. Just moments later she started screaming in pain and dropped down to the ground.  
'I wasn't done talking. -But I've been practicing as well and you can't touch me...'

Superboy dropped down from the roof having heard Megan's cry for help.  
"Surrender Psimon" he said as Psimon started laughing. 'If it isn't the brainless clone, are you going to try and punch me?'  
Conner smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
"That's actually a good idea, I would've never thought of that" he said walking closer to him.

"You know what? I'll help you out here. You take the first swing and I put my hands behind my back..." he said folding his arms behind his back. He was so sure he could stop Conner with a simple blast to the head.  
Conner was a step away from him, Psimon was smiling and waiting, idea was to attack his brain when his fist gets inches away from his face.  
"Go ahead" he said. Conner widened the gap between his fist and his face and swung-

Cassie's eyes shot up at sight of the impact. Two seconds later Psimon was down on the ground, unconscious from the heavy blow.  
"That's gonna leave a mark..." she said. "What happened?" she asked the Gods behind her.

"He has been trained to be immune to mental attacks of all kinds and created a series of psychic blocks. As long as his foe is psychic, he's untouchable..." Kronos said recalling Conner's training with Superman for four months. Psimon probably should've read his mind before he decided to take this wager, he wouldn't be able to do it and that would give him a hint that Conner was immune...

...

She eventually reached the day they broke up.  
"Cassie? Why?" The look on Conner's face almost made her cry. "I don't know Conner, I don't know..." she said quietly.  
"You're making a noble decision Cassandra, be proud..." Hera said.  
"I'm not a monster. Whatever went through my head..." her voice echoed and suddenly stopped. Cassie started looking closer at the image...

"Take me back to when I remember..." Cassie demanded, a look that wanted to incinerate something took her face. "Are you-"  
"Thank you so much for all of this, now please take me back, right now. I want to live through this..." she said sounding serious.

"Very well then... we shall meet again soon Cassandra" she said as Kronos made her fade away slowly.

...

Cassie opened her eyes and saw the white colored ceiling. She grabs her head as she leans up, quite a trip she's had.  
She looks at her alarm clock. 4 PM Friday, after school. That wasn't right, the last memory she knew her consciousness lived through was Sunday night and the most awkward dinner ever with her mother.  
She began having new memories, memories of the weekdays. Good thing she remembers her class lessons.  
"Close enough" she accepted the slightly inaccurate time period. "Conner..." she said remembering and jumping out of bed.

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

"Recognized. Wonder Girl B-2-1."

"Where is he?" Was the first thing she said after emerging from the light. Nightwing and Zatanna were the only ones there, they look at her in confusion.  
"Where is who?" Dick asks. "She's looking for Conner, they're dating now" Nightwing was surprised to hear that, he didn't tell him that, they were practically brothers now.

"He's probably in his room, studying" he said. "Speaking of Conner, tell him I said Thanks" Zatanna winked with her head tilting to Dick. Cassie's first thoughts was not what she meant, luckily she caught on and and quietly said "oh, oooh..."

"Recognized. Red Robin B-2-0." Cassie looked behind her as Tim emerged from the light...

"Cassie, h- hi, c- can I talk to you?" he asked stuttering a bit. Cassie narrowed her eyes, what did he do that made her fall for him.  
'Okay, play mean but let him down easy...'  
"What is it?" She said neutrally. "In private" he added. "C'mon, just say it" she said giving him a glare, Tim saw this and wanted to just back away but not this time, he was determined.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date" Cassie took a deep breath, she felt bad for doing this. Zatanna looked at Tim, she just knew someone is going to get heart broken...

"Sorry Tim but I'm dating Conner, I'm here to see him now" Cassie said grabbing his shoulder. Tim started shaking.  
"Oh... oh crap, please don't tell him, I don't want to start drama with him..." he begged trying to avoid his wrath, even though he's not aggressive anymore.  
"It's okay, again I'm sorry..." she apologized again, still trying her best to put his feelings down gently.

It was no secret that Tim was disappointed, sad about the rejection, but he wasn't depressed because he knew it wasn't him, she was just dating somebody else, so he refused to blame himself, but...  
"Just for the record, if you were single, would you-"  
"Yeah, I would, totally. There would be no reason for me to say no" Cassie said honestly, making him smile. With that she was free to go. Cassie walked away from the briefing room and into the hallway.

Tim sighed in disappointment, he wanted to go out with her so badly. "Dick, why is the world so cruel?" he asked trying to be over dramatic.  
"Not everything goes your way, just keep fishing Tim, keep fishing" he said.  
"Everything is going **my** way" Zatanna said getting closer to him. The teasing just made Tim sigh again.

...

In the hallway Cassie saw Megan coming, she going the opposite direction Cassie was. Megan frowned when she saw her but it was too late to disappear, she already saw her.  
Cassie kept a neutral look but that wouldn't fool her, Megan knew she hates her guts. The tension between them kept building up the closer they got.

They were about to pass each other when Cassie blocked her path with her hand. Megan stopped before touching it and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, guess they were going to have some beef here...  
Cassie narrowed her eyes and her hand moved to Megan's left shoulder.  
Megan sighs, she didn't want to do this with her. "Cassie I don't want to do this..."  
"I fucking hate every cell in your body Megan"

Cassie pulled her in for a hug, doing more than just surprising Megan, she was stunned by her action, any normal person would expect a fight breaking out between those two.  
She just hugged her tightly. The next words she said stunned Megan...

"I'm Sorry, I'm so fucking Sorry Megan, for everything. I know you Love him and you always will" she said honestly, freaking Megan out.  
"I know you have every reason to despise me. I just want to put this behind us, I'm very sorry" Megan could feel the tears Cassie had in her eyes. She wondered where was this coming from, has she been possessed by something?

Cassie slowly pulled away from her and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Megan was still stunned by this whole thing, still processing what just happened here.  
"I... forgive you... It's okay..." was all she could think to say and she said it uncertain of it. If anything **she's** supposed to be the one apologizing to Cassie. "It's really not... and I'm really sorry about Chris..." Cassie said before turning around and walking away.

"Who's Chris?" Megan asked. Cassie just kept walking away leaving Megan confused and clueless.  
'What on earth just happened here?' she questioned herself. Though confused as to who Chris is, she'll say this "That's a pretty nice name..." If she had a kid of her own she'd definitely-

...

Cassie stood outside of Conner's room and knocked on his door.  
The door opened automatically with Conner standing behind it. "Hey Cassie, I was just about to head over, what's u-"  
"Greet later, let's talk real quick" this made him frown, she sounded very serious as she went inside his room.

Cassie walked to his bed and he followed her, she sat down and took a deep breath. 'Sorry Chris...' she thought to herself.  
"Is everything alright? you look bothered" he said walking closer to her, noticing a strained look on her face.  
"I'm okay... I'm okay, don't worry" she reassured him.

"Okay, what's up?" Conner said sitting down next to her. She took a deep breath and spoke  
"Superman trained you for four months right?" That question was out of nowhere for him. "Dad? Yeah" he confirmed.  
"At one point he taught you something, something to do with the mind, to protect the mind, right?" Conner wasn't very sure where she was getting with this but he nodded.

"Teach me." He looked at her face, she didn't look like she kidding about this. "It's not exactly a walk in the park Cassie, you'll-"  
"Whatever it takes Conner, whatever it takes just teach me" she said, determined, her eyes were narrowed and her fists were clenched.  
Conner had a few more questions but he knew she wouldn't answer them before her request was fulfilled. "Alright fine, I'll teach you the Torquasm-Vo" she said.

Cassie chuckled at the mention of it. "That's what it's called? It sounds an awful lot like-"  
"Yeah that's what I said... almost said, he stared at me so I stopped talking" He said blushing a bit. Cassie cleared her throat. "When do we start?"  
"Right now, close your eyes." Conner ordered. Cassie was a little surprised, she was expecting it to be in a more open area, but she obeyed. "Now take a deep breath..." Cassie inhaled a good amount of oxygen...

Her thoughts slowed down when she felt his lips touch hers, she started chuckling between kisses, knowing that he just fooled her.  
She separated the kiss and opened her eyes again. "I'm serious about the training though" she said. "We'll start tomorrow, we need a more open area..." Conner explained. "Called it" she said before kissing him again.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Back with Hera and Kronos_**

Hera watched in disappointment as Cassie just changed the future after promising she wouldn't interfere with it's outcome.  
"Why did she go back on her word? it makes no sense..." She said folding her arms. "She convinced herself that she would let this happen"  
Kronos was scrolling through time. "Hm..." he said narrowing his eyes.  
"Because of this, the Martian will most likely not have a child" she kept saying. "Whatever caused her to change-"

"Not what... Who" he said as he stumbled upon something very interesting.  
Hera walked over to him in confusion and widened her eyes...

"My goodness..." she said covering her mouth in shock.  
The time stopped when Conner found out about their secret relationship, in the restaurant, behind Cassie there was a woman who was hiding her glowing green eyes...  
"She never wanted to leave the Kryptonian. It was never her choice..." Kronos said crossing his arms. "Quite persistent" he said.

 ** _..._**

 ** _With Cassie_**

Cassie leaned him down to the bed, getting on top of him, she always did that for some reason, he wondered what that was.  
"You still owe me Conner..." she said sounding seductive. "Of course I do" he replied rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.  
Conner held the back of her head and stuck his tongue into her mouth, Cassie immediately started moaning.

'What's it made of?' she thought to herself. Conner turned them around, getting on top of her, she immediately turned them back to how they were before.  
"Cass" Conner complained.  
"I'm an Amazon, I won't let a man be dominant" she defended herself. "Do I have to prove myself?" He asked sarcastically.  
"It just won't happen Connie" she said going back to their tongue kiss.

Conner ignored her statement and turned them around again, he got on top still holding the kiss. Cassie tried going back but couldn't move anymore, he was keeping her from doing so.  
She tried struggling and somehow keeping their kiss, eventually she gave it up and surrendered to him.  
"That's not fair, you're way stronger than I am" she said. "Exactly" he replied before kissing her and trailing down her body.  
He went down to her neck and started sucking on the skin gently, quickly giving her a hickey. 'I gotta start wearing turtle necks' she thought to herself, If Helena saw it...

Conner reached her collarbone and Cassie quickly pulled her shirt up. His hands reached her back and touched the bra's hooks.  
He hesitated before unhooking, he had no permission to undo it. "Go ahead" until now. He removed it and spent a few seconds looking at her breasts, making her blush a bright shade of red.  
She was afraid of asking him what he thought about them...

His stunned expression turned into a smile that she noticed. "They're beautiful if that's what you want to ask me" he said.  
Cassie blushed even more after hearing him. "You're gorgeous" he said before she pulled him close for a deep kiss.  
Once she separated he continued his travel and reached her breasts.

He started massaging her left breast while sucking on her right, making her moan uncontrollably, she hugged the back of his neck.  
Conner switched with no warning and made her gasp, he kept at it and traveled further south. "Goodness, you're incredible" she said blushing as he reached her belly button. "And..."  
Cassie's eyes shot up and she burst out laughing immediately covering her mouth, hoping no one heard her, she looked at Conner who had a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" she asked him quietly, knowing he heard her, Conner chuckled and went back up to kiss her in the mouth.  
Whatever he did, it made her loose control for two seconds filled with hysterical laughter.  
"Should I keep going?" He asked her between kisses. "Heck yeah" she said as he traveled back down, skipping most of his visited areas.

He reached her pants and slowly pulled them down, making her blush, safe to say she was nervous about this whole thing. She took a deep breath and gave him the go ahead.  
Conner leaned in and Cassie gasped just moments after, she closed her eyes and lost herself in waves of pleasure. Conner extended his tongue and she immediately crushed a small part of the blanket.  
She started breathing heavily just seconds after and her heart beat increased as she tried to control the moans escaping her mouth, with so much pleasure she arched her back and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. She pleasure took her and she wanted more, Cassie wrapped her legs around him and pulled him even closer.  
She was close to her limit when she covered her mouth, desperately trying to avoid screaming and getting the attention of everyone in the facility. "Conner..." She let out a loud moan as she climaxed.

She was panting when he came back up, she's never felt anything like that, ever...  
"You good?" Conner asked, lying down next to her. "Holy shit Conner... that... was... Amazing. You're Amazing" she said trying to catch her breath.  
Cassie looked at him and kissed his lips. "I guess I owe you now..." she said making him chuckle.  
"Yeah... Also language" Conner looked at the alarm clock to his right. Having used the language card on her, Cassie grabbed his pillow and decked the back of his head, he wasn't even fazed by it.

He leaned up to sit on the bed. "What?" Cassie said still worn out.  
"Oh it's nothing, just some stuff I gotta read-"  
"If it's nothing then stay" she said. "It's just that I have a lot to do now because of you" he said.  
"Cuz of **me**? What did **I** do?" she asked cluelessly, like she was some sort of angel. "You wanted me to stay and cuddle with you all night yesterday" he said and she started remembering.

 ** _Flashback_**

Cassie's bed, Helena was out and they were by themselves.  
"I should get going Cass, I got some stuff I gotta re-" she shushed him before he finished. "Just five more minutes" she said. He was sure she would make him stay for half an hour or something, but as soft as he was, he stayed.

One hour later Conner opened his eyes and saw the time. For as much as he enjoyed spending time with her, he really had to go.  
"Cassie" he said. She didn't open her eyes but he knew she just woke up.  
'Alright I'm done' he thought to himself as he started levitating. Cassie increased the strength of her grip and she didn't let go.  
"Really Cass" he complained, her eyes kept shut and she had a smile on her face. The more Conner tried to free himself the stronger her grip became, she kept pulling him down to the bed.

Eventually Conner gave up, making her the winner of this round. "Maybe it's not so bad, I'll do it tomorrow..."  
Cassie opened her eyes after hearing him. "What was that? You'll go tomorrow, that's great" she said as her smile grew wider and she gently squeezed him twice like a rubber duck.

"Aren't you gonna squeak?" Cassie asked him. "Ha, ha" Conner laughed sarcastically making her chuckle.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Cassie started laughing at the memory. "Am I really that selfishly evil?"  
"Yes, yes you are" Conner answered her fast and sarcastically making her laugh more. "Okay fine, just five more minutes, for real this time"  
"No way" he said, he wasn't gonna risk waking up the next day. Cassie quickly leaned up and hugged him from the back. "Gotcha!" she said.  
She brought him back down and rested on his chest. "I swear to Hera, just five to ten hou- I mean minutes" she said, smiling.  
"You realize I can easily get out of this?"

"If you haven't until this point it means you want to stay here with me just as much as I want to stay here with you." she said automatically winning this battle of theirs.  
Conner closed his eyes for a moment, he knew that she knew that he knew she just cracked him open like an egg and revealed the soft gem inside. "Twenty minutes" he said putting his arms around her.  
"Ha, I win"

"What's with the homework on a Friday?" She asked him.  
"Well I got to go get my driver's license tomorrow and I also got a mission, now I have to train you. On Sunday I gotta take you and your mother out and finish your training by then, so today is the only day I'm free"  
"Wow I'm taking huge chunks out of your life already and we're not even married" she joked but Conner stayed quiet.  
"That was a joke, you laugh at it with someone, if someone is laughing up you should join them" she said looking at his blank expression. "What?" She asked.

"Okay, don't be mad..." he started. From that she thought the worst has happened, Cassie frowned and narrowed her eyes. "See, you're already mad and I haven't even told you anything yet" Conner said.  
"Alright I'm cool, I'm cool what is it?"  
"Just promise me you won't freak out" Conner said and she nodded.

"We have to get married..."  
"Oh thank Hera I thought you were gonna say you- **WHAT**!" she shouted hurting his ears badly. "Oh, sorry"  
She covered his ears with the pillow next to him.  
" **WHAT**!" That was somewhat better...

" **What the hell** Conner, I'm only seventeen!" she said. "You're mad"  
"I'm not mad... I'm just... I- it's **way** too soon" she said trying to find the right words.  
"So you **do** want to get married" Conner used the same trick Hippolyta used on him. Cassie's cheeks were more red than a tomato.  
"That's not... I didn't... Ugh" she sighs, that was a clever trap..

"Why did you ask me this? Why bring this up now?" she asked. "I didn't bring this up..."  
"What! then who... oh..." she figured out who did it. "Listen Conner, we're just kids... **I'm** just a kid, I don't want to think about that right now".

"Nobody said anything about now..." Conner said using Hippolyta's tricks again. "Why are you so calm about this?" she asked him.  
"Because I had a lot of time to think about it. We don't have to make decisions like that now, when we're both ready..." he said. Cassie just realized something.  
"You already made that decision... haven't you?" she asked him. Conner stayed quiet with a bright blush on his cheeks...

"Oh my Hera... y- you want to marry me?" she asked stunned... He looked into her eyes and asked. "Don't you?" From there she wanted to say _not now_ but he'll just trap her again.  
"Damn it Conner stop doing that..." she said collapsing on his chest. She's too embarrassed to continue this weird conversation.

"Alright, sorry I brought it up now, You're right, we're too young for this and we should wait..." he said stroking her hair like a puppy.  
"We have to drop this now and never bring it up for a few years" she said. "Right" he agreed.

"Damn it, first it was me, now my people made this relationship weird..." She said. "I wanna see a Kryptonian make this weird next" she adds, even though they're nearly extinct.  
"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon..." Conner said. "Of course..." she replied and sighed.

"This is undoubtedly the fastest slow relationship in the world" Conner said kissing her forehead.  
Cassie smiles and replies. "Yeah... But that's fine... right?"

"Yes, it is"


	10. Chapter 10: Barrier

**_10th Chapter Special_**

* * *

Conner, who has taken the name Match, was flying next to Task Force X and was surrounded by elite soldiers served as bodyguards to them, the squad was much more valuable than the rest, apparently.

They were walking through a jungle to get to a hidden secret facility 'off the books'.

Captain Boomerang stepped on... something he didn't want to assume what it was, and fell to the ground.

"Damn it, this is worse than the sewers, How far is this thing and why didn't we just fly there?" he asked furiously.. Katana was the only one who knew the location of the facility, she was not allowed to share the information with anyone, not even the soldiers. If she dies then mission fail.

"Apparently this jungle is armed with enough firepower to take out a meteor, flying to the place is a terrible idea" Deadshot stopped to explain, he looked at what CB stepped on and chuckled...

Match gave CB a helping hand and he took it. "Cheers mate" he said getting on his feet.

Everyone there would appreciate the power of flight right about now, but only one person was blessed with said ability.

"Can't you spot it from here?" CB asked Match. "Sorry, I can't. I don't have all of Superman's powers" he answered.

"So what do you got?" he asked starting to move with the group.

"Super Strength, Flight and Enhanced durability, but I'm definitely not as tough as a meteor..." he lied very convincingly.

"No X-Ray, eh?" he asked looking at Katana's rear who was right in front of them. Match rolled his eyes and gave a small smile as CB started laughing a little.

"Shut up!" Deadshot said halting the squad. He heard something just a second ago but everything went quiet. Match couldn't hear anything moving. He grabbed his riffle and started looking around through the scope. Katana saw this and pulled out her sword, CB pulled out two razor sharp boomerangs, KC kept looking around, growling. The soldiers were aiming around them, waiting for an attack...

"False alarm, probably just-" Match suddenly dashed to him and punched a metal spider behind him. Floyd opened his eyes after closing them out of fear and saw robot spiders falling from the trees.

Everyone looked up and started running in opposite directions.

Deadshot started shooting them one by one with his riffle with perfect accuracy. KC stomped a few of them before getting surrounded. CB threw his boomerangs, as they hit the floor they exploded, taking out a dozen each. Katana swept the approaching spiders with her sword and quickly striking the ones who jumped to attack from above with incredible speed and agility.

The soldiers opened fire on the spiders, some were pushed down to the ground, leaving them vulnerable to death.

Match grabbed the nearest tree and used it to smash them to pieces, with his flight he was untouchable.

More spiders appeared out of the trees and eventually they would run out of ammo...

"We can't kill them all..." Deadshot said still shooting. Match just had an idea.

He rose up and shouted. "Everyone get back" his order was followed as they retreated a few steps.

He took a deep breath and blew out ice cold air at the ground, the spiders slowed down and eventually froze up. The leaves on the trees where the spiders kept dropping were frozen as well.

A minute later the landscape was covered in ice. Match dropped down looking a little exhausted.

"Mate, that was cool" CB joked making everyone stare at him, nobody liked ice puns after Killer Frost.

Match let out a chuckle that made CB feel better. It was good to make 'friends' while he completed his mission, that would stop them from suspecting anything.

"You good?" Floyd asked putting his riffle on his back. "Yeah, I'm fine... let's keep moving" he said getting back up.

"There's probably more of these things up ahead" Floyd said. "I can handle them, no problem" Match replied taking flight again.

...

Katana halted everyone as she stopped and looked around. "We there yet?" CB asked for the tenth time.

"It's supposed to be here..." She said in Japanese. "She said it's supposed to be here" Match translated looking around.

"Well I don't see anything, you sure you didn't get us lost?" CB received an intimidating glare from her. "Guess not..." He said backing off.

Everyone started looking around, searching for this facility. KC folded his arms and kept still, he was just the muscle.

Match used his enhanced visions and spotted something abnormal.

"That tree over there is made of metal..." he said pointing at a tree next to Katana.

She nodded and swung her sword, it clashed with said tree but it didn't do anything, it was barely scratched.

"Seriously?" CB said before pulling out a slightly bigger boomerang, he walked over to it and jabbed it. He started running away and Katana followed him back.

 **BOOM**

The boomerang exploded taking out some vines and leaves nearby, the tree remained unscratched. KC tried hitting it but he only damaged his own fists.

"Alright, that's it, I'm blasting it..." Deadshot said before pulling out his riffle. "No! That'll deflect to everyone here" Match said standing in the way of the riffle.

"What do you suggest we do then"

Match approached the tree and used his undetectable heat vision. He grabbed the tree and used his Super Strength to force it open.

Melting the powerful metal and forcing it to open in opposite directions. He increased his strength and the whole tree split in two...

It revealed a switch within and Conner pulled it.

In front of everyone, a passage opened on the ground, revealing stairs that led underground.

"Damn, mate I'm pretty sure Waller only needed you for this mission" CB said impressed. He did have a point, she could've just sent him and Katana, but Amanda's paranoid.

"Move" she ordered...

The Squad was walking downstairs, it looked like this would take a while, this looked quite deep. Everyone started getting bored of walking down the gigantic spiral stairs.

"All this shit, just to destroy a fucking computer" CB complained, everyone looked at him. "-That has secret files to end Amanda Waller's whole career, why are we even doing this?"

"You can just say fuck it and walk free... if you don't mind your brains being splattered everywhere" Floyd said sarcastically.

"She's the only one with the remote here, we can take her..." he said quietly to him.

"No, Waller is smart, she wouldn't just leave it to one person, theory is, one of these soldiers has a spare remote." Match said looking around him, searching for the shakiest soldier in the group. He smiled when he spotted the farthest one sweating, his theory just turned into a fact.

"Found him mate?"

"I'm thinking it's-" his sentence was interrupted by a sudden earthquake.

The stairs behind them started collapsing...

"Go, Go, **Go!** " Floyd said as he started bolting. Everyone started running as well, down the stairs to avoid their probable deaths.

"Croc is falling behind" Floyd said looking back at the giant humanoid reptile. The next step he took shattered the stone, making him fall into the dark abyss. Match saw this then took flight and went after him...

Everyone else ran and ran until they were clear from the self destructing stairs where the shattering ended. They all stopped and looked back at the giant gaping hole behind them...

"Croc is-" just before Floyd finished, Match came flying back up and was carrying KC with his hand. Most of the elites died and Match didn't save them, he feels bad for not doing so.

"Never mind..."

He put him on the ground and landed next to him. KC was panting from the fear of his death clock being snoozed, the rush just overwhelmed him.

"Were you a baddie or a hero before Waller got her dirty corrupted hands on you?" CB asked catching his breath, he was out of shape for a thug that escaped the police countless times.

"Neither, just someone who tried to hide his powers for as long as he could..." Match replied as KC recovered from his near heart attack. They were reminded of someone else who also tried to keep his abilities a secret. God rest his blazing soul...

"They should call you SuperKid or something, how did she even manage to capture you?" CB asked as they started walking.

"She threatened my family" he answered faking an emotional expression. He was quite the liar, no wonder a certain woman believed everything he said...

"Been there brother" Floyd replied, referring to his daughter.

Match started remembering...

 ** _Flashback_**

"You'll be going undercover alongside Task Force X. We have Intel that they will be going to a secret base to eliminate files belonging to their boss, Amanda Waller, my guess is, those files contain secrets of hers and more corrupted agents who associate with her. Your job is to copy and transfer the files before they destroy it." Batman said to Conner.

"Should this be a solo mission?" he asked. "You can handle this by yourself" Conner thought this was probably payback for making him buy a new car, that he'll only use once in his entire life...

"Okay, Task Force X carry bombs in their necks, what about me?" he asked grabbing the side of his neck, it won't blow him up, but he doesn't want anything stuck in there...

"We have two agents there who will fake the implant, there won't be any bombs in your neck, not that it would do any damage if you had" Batman said as Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Try to earn their trust and don't be so surprised if they kill someone, they're-"

"The bad guys, I know." he finished. "I was going to say dangerous..."

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Wife? Son?" Match started. "Daughter, I'm just glad she's okay, she's in custody" he answered.

"Waller?" he asked. "Yeah, she's not so bad if you can get past the manipulative devil part..."

"Interesting" he said as he kept walking with the group. What was really interesting was the fact that the man Match suspected of being the backup detonator was now gone, as in dead. Hopefully nobody notices it, only two soldiers remain and they didn't look like they were carrying any weight.

...

"Does anybody hear that?" Match asked, stopping. "Hear what?"

"That, that moving stones sound, it's coming from... both sides..." He said as he looked at the walls.

There was a gateway on their twelve and it kept getting smaller and smaller, explanation, the walls were caving in...

"Run!" Deadshot shouted as they started running once again. "Why is everything in this place making me exercise so god damn much" CB complained as he started bolting.

They nearly reached the gateway when the walls made it impossible for them to move. "This is bad" Floyd said as he tried to push the walls back, the rest joined in.

It wasn't until Killer Croc joined that the walls stopped moving, his strength was able to delay the crush. Later even he started struggling as the pressure increased and got more and more fatigued.

"Wait a minute, where's the Super Kid? He should be able to push these walls back so far they'd meet on the other side of the planet..." CB said struggling, no one could move forward or back at this point.

Deadshot looked at the gateway and squinted to see through the bright light. "No way..."

Match was with the gigantic computer typing in some commands, most likely copy everything into the drive.

"He's a double agent" he said alerting the others. They all looked at Match as he removed a thumb drive and put it away in his pocket.

His eyes glowed red and he shot the computer with his heat vision, completely incinerating the whole thing. Match took flight and squeezed through the crushing walls with great speed, over the squad.

"You're just gonna leave us here? We're gonna die as soon as the green guy runs out of juice" Match stared at Floyd with the most blank expression ever, like he didn't care. "What makes you think I care?" He asked him.

"C'mon, if you're like Superman and you haven't taken over the world, then I'm betting you're a good guy" Floyd said. "This is not how I saw my Saturday going..." CB said.

Match landed within the crushing walls and pushed them back with ease, just in time too because KC was about to let go.

"That's more like it. Now, I don't care who you're working for but our mission here is done" Floyd said, massaging his pressured wrists.

"Eh, can you help us get back u-" just as CB was about to finish, Match shot up and left a huge hole behind. "Dick..." he said covering his eyes from the debris.

"Good enough I guess, let's go" Floyd ordered.

...

A few minutes later, they made it out of the underground facility and saw Match waiting for them.

"Where's Katana?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"She's making sure you didn't miss anything down there" CB answered as a drop of sweat was visible to his eyes, Match didn't want to believe that for a second, he incinerated that computer to ashes... Deadshot scaled up the tunnel and saw that Match was still there.

"Deadshot, where's Katana?" he asked him. "She'll be up here in a second. What are you still doing here?"

"I gotta take you back to Bell Reve" They looked at each other, the look on their faces, ready to kill... "You got a bomb in your neck, ya know that. Do you want to be a slave for the rest of your life?" CB said clenching his fists.

Match stayed quiet as Killer Croc started moving around him, stopping when he reached his six.

"We can all run free, right now. Get rid of these bombs, they'll never find us again mate" he said going around him as well.

"This is the last time I'm asking... Where is Katana?" Match repeated his question with a more threatening tone. If they were planning to jump him, that would end very very badly, he doesn't kill people, but he can damn well hurt them. The squad was like an ant trying to fight Doomsday.

Back down underground, she was tied up and unconscious next to the cliff that previously had stairs. She opened her eyes but she couldn't speak, her mouth was covered in some sort of cloth material, she started struggling and making noises.

Match's right ear twitched and Deadshot was the only one who noticed. "Go and get her" Match ordered him.

"Eh, do it already mate..." CB said looking at Floyd who was staring at Match for a long time. KC growled in frustration.

"Do it!" CB shouted and Floyd quickly pulled out the remote for the bombs and tapped the picture of Match then pressed detonate. He had all the time in the world to stop him but he didn't bother.

Match stood where he was, unfazed. "No, please, **no**..." Deadshot said as he tried over and over. He lowered the remote.

"What? What's wrong?" CB asked. "He doesn't have a bomb or if he did, it wouldn't work anyway" he explained losing all hope in escaping.

"I'm not going back to that closet they call a prison cell" CB said as he pulled out a boomerang and threw it into the tunnel, Match suspected it was going after Katana. A few seconds later a female voice started screaming, it was muffled but Match heard it perfectly.

"Go do your hero thing" CB said.

Match was gone in a flash into the tunnel. "Let's go!" CB yelled as he started running into the forest, Killer Croc ran away as well, leaving Floyd by himself next to the tunnel. He was smarter than this, so he stayed...

Match landed underground and heard the source of the scream, chasing it with his Super Speed. He flew downwards after her, off the cliff.

In no time, he caught up with her before she hit whatever was under there. Match carried her back up to ground level, finding Deadshot sitting down, leaning against a nearby tree looking calm but sad.

He set her on her feet and incinerated the rope, setting her free. "Thank you..." she said in English.

Match nodded and slowly went over to Floyd.

"You're not gonna run?" He asked him, Floyd looked depressed, he thought that this time was going to be different, he was going to escape and disappear with his daughter, Match figured this out in a second.

"Fuck playing games, I just want to be with my daughter, forget all of this shit, live a good life"

"Good? You've assassinated people"

"Yeah but those people aren't the nicest, they're either corrupted to the teeth or just mob bosses themselves, I never assassinated any Nelson Mandela or Pope..."

"That may be true but it's still killing, I gotta bring you in"

"Do you? I'm pretty sure whoever you work for doesn't care" Floyd said. "So you want me to just let you go, that's not what we heroes do... I still don't understand why you do what you do, with your abilities you could be a talented policeman or soldier, why become an assassin?"

"One second I was living a normal life, next second bam, I have a daughter, but I love her, she's a genius in her school. I wanted her to have whatever she wanted, everything she asked for she would have it, get the best things that life has to offer, go to the best schools, best colleges and live a life of luxury. How many policemen can do all of that by themselves in a city like Gotham..."

Match stood there for a minute, staring at him. Thinking about what he said

"Damn it, you've shot my eyes, I can't see anything" Match said sarcastically, closing his eyes and taking a step back. Floyd looked up at him.

"Seriously?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You want to live a life or die in prison?" he asked. "C'mon, go, get out of here, before I change my mind. Also I don't want to hear about a shooter who killed someone five kilometers away. Do something better with your life, get a proper job, use your talents for something good for once..." he added.

Floyd smiled and got up, he walked backwards, slowly disappearing into the forest. Katana wanted to chase after him but was stopped by Match.

"We can't let them get away" she said in Japanese. "He walks, the others... let's just say it's Australian crocodile hunting season, eh" he said as his eyes glowed red...

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4"

Match emerged from the flash of light of the Zeta tube and found Batman, Superman, Wonder Girl and Batgirl.

"Mission accomplished" he said pulling out the flash drive from his pocket. He approached Batman and handed him the drive.

"Any problems?" he asked. "The computer was destroyed, the squad is back in Bell Reve..."

"But?" Batman suspected more. "Deadshot managed to escape" Batman raised an eyebrow, though not visible he knew it was raised. How can a human escape a Kryptonian, was his question.

"You let him get away, didn't you?" Batman asked inserting the drive on his wrist pad. Conner sighed. This got Superman's attention in an instant.

"You what?" he nearly shouted.

"He's done bad things, he's a criminal, but it's all for his daughter"

"Conner, he's an assassin, crazy, he'll do or say anything to keep him out of jail, you can't fall for his lies"

"It's not a lie, Deadshot has a daughter" the holo computer shows Zoe Lawton and her full description. "She only sees his father once a year or so"

"But still, that doesn't-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't put a prison between a them..." Match said crossing his arms. It was then that Barbara and Cassie joined them, apparently they were done with their conversation, it was obvious that their talk was about Conner since Barbara was blushing intensively.

"Heart of gold, just like your father. But if I hear about an assassination and figure out it was him..."

"It's on me, I know" he said sighing. Batman gave him that death stare that sends the chills down the spine before he walked to the Zeta tube...

"Conner, I know you're a very caring person" Cassie smiled, already knowing that about him. "-but try to make sure it doesn't interfere when you're working"

"Dad, would you've taken him back to prison?" he asked him. Clark looked at him and thought. In all honesty, he hopes he'd never have to make that sort of decision. "I would" he said, not entirely sure of himself, making Match raise an eyebrow.

"I w- would I... gotta go, emergency in ah... gotta go" he said dodging the following conversation/debate.

"Emergency, I can help" Match said sarcastically, carrying a smirk on his face. "I can handle it" he replied as he started flying to the Zeta tube, fast.

"Recognized. Superman 0-1"

"Recognized. SuperCoward Number-one" Match said in unison with the computer, making the two girls chuckle.

"Batman is gonna kill you" Babs said jokingly. "Or just cut my allowance in half"

"Wait **what**!?" Cassie dropped her jaw. "What?" he asked her confused.

"You get your allowance from Batman?"

"Yeah" he answered.

"The **Bruce Wayne** Batman?" she insisted on being surprised, her jaw still down.

"Yes" he confirmed again. "The **billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne** Batman?"

"Now that you mention it..." Babs trailed off wondering why he gets his allowance from two people, one of them being a freaking **_billionaire!_**

"So your dad and Batman give you your allowance, how?" Cassie asked him curiously.

"Well Batman was the first, since dad was doing the whole ignoring me at the time, Bruce was basically taking care of me. When dad became... dad, he started giving me my allowance. I just didn't bother telling any of them about the other.

"Fucking genius" Babs said nodding her head. "We're so going shopping next week" Cassie practically demanded.

"Sure babe. I'm gonna go wash off all this make up" Barbara raised an eyebrow at him as he walked away, most likely to the bathroom.

"Did he just call you-"

"Yep, feels good" Cassie smirked looking at his behind. "I'll bet"

"By the way, I've never asked, who are _you_ in love with?" Cassie elbowed her, Babs's eyes shot up. "What, I don't like anyone"

"Bullshit" she said and frowned for a second, knowing that when Conner comes back he's going to say

Cassie received a message and she pulled out her phone. "Language Cassandra" from Conner. Cassie replied with a red angry emoji, Conner quickly replied with a kiss, Cassie went with a normal angry emoji, Conner was somehow fast enough to send a heart shaped frame made out of roses with a boy and a girl kissing in the middle. "Wow..." Barbara said surprised by his speed and creativity, Cassie smiled and sent a blushing emoji, Conner ended with a wink. She put away her phone and went back to Barbara.

"So, boyfriend, you interested?"

"No, my dad would kill me if I had one" she replied crossing her arms. "Just keep it a secret, Conner was a secret" she suggested.

"My dad would figure out in a second"

"He hasn't found out about Batgirl" she said. "That's different, plus it's complicated, I should just stay away from him" she blurted out...

"What?" Cassie asked her tilting her head, Barbara couldn't believe she let that slip out, she hoped Cassie wouldn't notice, no luck.

"Who is _him_?" Cassie asked elbowing her. Barbara turned around and started walking away. " **No you don't** " Cassie said grabbing her arm...

"Okay fine, it's just someone at school" Cassie just received a message, no doubt from Conner again. "She's lying" it said.

"You're lying, it's someone from the Team"

Cassie just go a brilliant idea. "I'll list a bunch of guys and Conner you'll stop me"

"Please don't" Barbara begged her, her eyes closed trying her best to not slip up. "Chill there Babs"

Cassie took a deep breath and started. "Nightwing, Aqualad, my babe, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Robin, Lagoon boy, Beetle-"

Her phone vibrated on her hand and she looked at the screen and winded her eyes. "Oh my Hera..." she said, stunned by the text...

"But he's with Zatanna..."

"He was with **me** first" Barbara said looking at the ground, some level of anger could be noticed... "Conner says he's sorry, he had no idea" Cassie said looking at her phone.

"It's not your fault Conner, you just helped out friend" Conner walked out of the hallway looking like himself again, in no time he was next to Cassie.

"If I'd known sooner..." he trailed off. "Picture this switched, if I'd have asked you for advice you would've given it to me, she just went for him first" this just turned the mood to a blue...

"Recognized" "Oh no" Conner guessed who it was. "-Nightwing B-0-1. Zatanna B-0-8" Nightwing and Zatanna emerged from the light and saw the three of them staring.

"What?" he asked looking behind him. "Is there something on my face?" Zatanna asked.

"No, it's nothing" Barbara acted unfazed, like she was feeling normal, hiding all the emotions she just showed. Conner and Cassie looked at each other...

...

Cassie was sitting down with her eyes closed for almost an hour, imagining what Conner is telling her to. She had a headband and other unnecessary yoga gear on.

"I'm beginning to think you're not present"

"I'm here, your mouth shouldn't" he replied making Cassie smile for a second, she kinda liked his burns.

They were on a random island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, It was time for her to visit her own subconscious to create a barrier.

"Okay that's the heart rate, what do you see?"

"You" she answered. "Alright what else do you see?"

"Mom..." Conner raised an eyebrow, it seems like the first thing that she thinks about is her loved ones, weird how he was seen before her mother...

"Hm... Picture someone blonde, with ocean blue eyes" Cassie quickly saw herself, not picturing anyone else with that description at the moment.

"You're no doubt thinking about yourself"

"Yeah, should I think about someone el-" Conner interrupted. "No, it's supposed to be you. Now sit down"

"But I already... oh, right" She tried making herself sit down but she didn't obey, she tried harder but dream Cassie just wouldn't listen.

"She's not listening" Cassie said frustrated. "Keep trying" Cassie tried again and again but didn't succeed. Conner sat down in front of her, grabbed her hands then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath became still.

...

"Conner again?" she said before going back to dream Cassie.

"No, I'm real" his voice made her look back to him. "You're in my head! you can do that?"

"Yeah, I'm a Genomorph remember, not quite as strong as the proper ones for this kind of stuff though" He explained. "Well that's cool"

"Yeah, I discovered I could do this with dad..."

"Neat, so what should I do about... me, over there" she asked him. Conner couldn't see her but he could hear her voice.

"First things first, this place" he said looking around. "What?"

"Everything's dark, picture someplace else, I didn't fly you all the way here for nothing" he said. "...okay, okay, hang on a sec..." Cassie started struggling.

Conner looked as the dark void above him turning into a blue sky, where he was standing turned into water that went as far as the eye could see, as a result his shoes got wet before he started flying. Terrain started forming out of thin air, a very small island where he landed.

"Alright, you can relax now" he said smiling at the view. Cassie exhaled and calmed herself down. Conner leaned down and started drawing on the sand.

"Bring yourself here" he said getting rid of the wet sand on his finger. Dream Cassie appeared behind him and he looked at her unchanged expression. She didn't move a muscle and Conner noticed. He slowly closed his eyes...

"Raise your right hand" he ordered her. "I... can't"

Conner could feel his left hand trying to be moved upwards. "You're moving your real body, I'm asking you to move her"

" **I'm trying okay** , I just **can't** seem to get it, I'm not as **talented** as you are" she blurted out, practically yelling in her subconscious.

Cassie knew he was upset and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just so damn frustrating..."

"It was for me too, I'm not perfect Cassie" just as he finished saying it another Conner appeared in front of him.

"Here's a mirror if you didn't notice. You're handsome" Dream Conner smirked. "Smart" he placed his index finger and his thumb on his chin. "Talented" he floated in the air.

"You can control him..." Conner said a little surprised. "I guess" she said uninterested.

"Who else can you control besides him?"

"Uh... Mom" Helena appeared out of nowhere and waved at Conner with a smile. "Babs" Barbara appeared and blew a kiss at him. "And Diana" she appeared and bowed for a second. "I can control them but not me, what the hell" she complained.

Conner came to a realization, he figured out the problem and discovered a possible solution. "Okay, make everyone do as I say" Conner ordered. "You're the boss..." she said wanting to quit.

"Everybody join hands around her" Cassie made Conner, Helena, Barbara and Diana go around the dream Cassie and hold each other's hands. "...okay... What's next?" She asked.

"Concentrate first. Now tell them what you think about them"

"Umm... Okay... Barbara is my best friend, she's supportive of whatever I do... she's nice, loyal and really fun."

"Diana is my mentor so I care a lot about her... She can be very strict sometimes but I get that it's for the better... Mom, she's the most important person in my life, even though I don't act like it most of the time, I don't know why I do that, I should be saying I Love her every single day, cuz she's sacrificed a lot for me ... She's even more strict and more demanding, but I don't mind it, cuz I Love her and I always will, no matter what happens..." Conner kept that memorized as he smiled at Helena, that was the most beautiful thing she's ever said.

"And Conner-"

"No, don't, I already know..." He interrupted her. Honestly he just wanted to save that for the future...

"Right..." she said. Conner came to the circle and Helena let him in by Cassie's orders. "High five" out of reflex Cassie raised her hand and slapped his, making Conner smile and tilt his head.

"What?" Cassie asked, oblivious of her moving body. Once she finally realized she's seeing Conner right in front of her she looked at her hands and wanted to scream.

"I did it!" she screamed putting her hands up in the air. "Congrats, you can control your subconscious, now all you have to do is protect your mind"

"How do I do that?"

"You have a leader in your mind now, a leader has followers..." he trailed off. "Got it, okay, here we go..." she said before closing her eyes...

Dream Conner and Diana suddenly looked at Conner then charged in to punch him in the face, he faded into nothingness before he hit the ground. His eyes opened in the real world and he grabbed his head.

" **Conner**?" Cassie shouted before she snapped back to the real world.

She saw him holding his forehead in pain. "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell them to hit you"

"Yeah, you did" he said. "I didn't, I swear, I just told them to protect my mind from intrud... oh..." she said trailing off. Cassie grabbed his hand that was covering his forehead.

"What happened back there?" she asked. "You made Diana and I punch me in the face" he said sarcastically, Conner was getting a small headache now.

"Before that, with the joining hands and stuff"

"Well, she wasn't responding so I assumed you just made the body, not the mind. I needed to make you appear in your mind so that you could run things there while not being present..." Cassie raised an eyebrow at his complicated explanation.

"I just wanted a Cassie there to run things" he simplified.

"I don't get it, I could control the rest-"

"Try controlling them now..." he said. "...I can't..."

"Because you're not there... Now there is always a Cassie in there"

"I get it, but how did you bring that Cassie to life"

Conner got up with her. "The four of us. Barbara, Diana, Helena and I, we're the ones who make your life" he said as he started floating. She stared in awe before moving again. He was right, those four are the ones who define her, what and who she is, without them there is no Cassandra Sandsmark...

"That is totally off of an old Kung Fu movie or something" she said as she started floating.

"You'd be amazed at how many movies like that get how the mind works... It's almost frightening" he said as he started flying with her, back to Washington.

"Hey Conner, I don't remember exactly everything but I know I've said some... emotional stuff... Let's just keep all of that on that island..." Conner looked at her embarrassed face and smiled.

"No promises" he said before racing off. "You dick" she chased after him as fast as she could. "I'm gonna tell your mommy" he teased her childishly as he dodged her tackle.

"I swear to Hera, you'll meet Hades in person" she said as she continued her chase after him.

Conner looked behind him and dropped down underwater to avoid her. "Where are you you little-" she was frightened by a sudden bite on her neck. "Ah!" She quickly turned around but didn't see anyone. She was poked on the back and she turned around to once again see no one behind her. She turned around before the next attack. "Gotcha" as soon as she said it a soft blow on the back of the neck sent chills down her spine.

She just got an idea. Cassie lowered her altitude and her feet almost touched the water, a few seconds later the water around her kept moving left and right, appearing behind her the in front of her. In a matter of seconds she turned 90 degrees to the right and tackled Conner on her left. "Ha, caught ya"

"Alright you caught me" he gave up. "You let me catch you" she said as he chuckled.

"Still that was pretty smart using the water to detect my movements" he said.

"Pfft, brains before anything else" she said letting go of him. "Yeah right, I kissed you twice, spun you around exactly 360 degrees and gave you two more hickeys" he said making her drop her jaw.

"Exactly how fast are you?" Cassie asked him, a bit worried he could do way more than just suck on her skin twice without her noticing anything.

"I don't know, I think I'd break a speedometer" he said. "That's kinda worrying me"

"Don't worry, you can trust me" he said turning upside down and kissing her. "I know that baby, I'm just concerned that you can do all these things"

"It's not like I'll go bad, I think Bruce would hunt me down" he said, remembering the terrifying Knight's stash of Kryptonite.

"If I did go bad, I'd spare you"

"Aww, that's so nice of you" she said jokingly. "I'd probably take over the world and make you my queen"

"Aww, I'd be a Goddess"

"But you're already a Goddess, you're my Goddess" Cassie rotated herself and kissed him. They were both making out upside down, her hair almost reaching the water.

Once they separated after a while, Conner decided to talk first. "I'm still telling your mom what you think of her" he said before blasting off.

"You **asshole**!" A sonic boom made her look up.

There was a heart being drawn by black and blue colored trails. In the center of the heart it was written "C+C" and above it Conner was still writing. Cassie tried to predict the outcome with every additional letter...

"L...Love?... La...Language" she looked dumbfounded and she sighed.

"I Language you too Conner" she said smiling at him...


	11. Chapter 11 (Part 1): Attack of

Washington DC

...

Her eyes opened slowly, revealing one half of her pillow, she was tired after the flight back home so she decided to take a nap. It was worth it though, now her mind is somewhat untouchable.

She leaned up with a yawn and fell back down again. "I'm hungry" she said trying to lean back up. That's when she remembered that Conner was with her when she fell asleep, now he's not there. She sighed and used her flight to force the body into moving.

Cassie wondered if she was home by herself, but that thought ended as she heard a sound of laughter coming from downstairs. "Mom?" reaching for the door and going downstairs...

She arrived at the living room and took a peek. It looked like Helena was enjoying a comedy movie. Right beside her was another person, taking a closer look she figured out it was Conner. Cassie started walking to them and for some reason getting strange feelings, as in bad strange feelings...

"Hey you guys, what's up?" she asked as she noticed homemade popcorn between them. "Hey sweetie" they both said in unison before stopping and looking at each other, they both laughed at the same time, like they were twins or something.

"We're just watching a movie, wanna join?" Conner invited her, tapping on the couch's free spot, next to him. "You should wear a shirt first" Helena said sarcastically while eating popcorn. Cassie had just realized she was only wearing her sports bra.

"Nah, fine and... I'm hungry..."

"I'll make you something" Conner and Helena both said in unison, already getting up. "It's cool, you guys enjoy your movie"

They both sat down and continued to watch said movie. Cassie tapped the top of their heads like they were puppies and walked off. "Pfft, love birds" she said making Conner chuckle. "Wait I didn't get that one" Helena quickly said after seeing Conner laugh. "It's nothing, just remembering the last joke"

"Classic one"

Cassie skipped walking up the stairs and just flew up there then went to her room. She opened the door and went to her wardrobe.

"Yellow or red, yellow or red, which one, which one" she kept going back and forth over two shirts she preferred. Hearing the laughter downstairs, it kinda bothered her, maybe just a bit.

"Red, full on, blood thirsty red" she immediately picked out the red T shirt.

She came back downstairs and went to the kitchen whistling a catchy song she liked. A cereal would do for now, till dinner. On the counter she could see the two laughing their guts out. "hm..."

Cassie pulled out her phone and made sure it was in silent mode, she took a picture of them, without flash of course, and sent it to Barbara.

She immediately responded with. "Aww" Cassie narrowed her eyes and texted her back.

"No, not Aww, Grrr"

"C'mon Cass, they're just hanging out, they're not gonna get married" Cassie quickly responded with a steaming angry emoji...

"Right, right, don't mention the M word" Babs replied. "Just go join them, you'll have a blast"

"I don't want to disturb them" she texted Babs. "Seriously? Did they say you can't join in?" she asked. "No but it felt like it, you don't understand, it's like they're the most compatible couple ever. They talk at the same time now..."

"Hi there Paranoid, my name's Barbara" she joked. "I'm not paranoid"

"Listen, unless they lean next to each other" just as Cassie received the message, Helena leans onto his shoulder.

"- look deeply into each other's eyes" Conner looks into Helena's eyes.

"- and kiss" Helena leans up and kisses Conner on the lips, she returns the kiss and they keep going. Cassie's eye twitch for a second before her jaw dropped.

The bowl on her hand dropped to the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces. As she blinked, Conner and Helena were just watching the movie, somewhat distant from each other. She just imagined the whole thing, except for the bowl... That made her tremble, she was stunned by what she thought she saw.

The second the bowl hit the ground, Conner and Helena looked at the source of the shattering noise.

They both got up and ran towards the kitchen.

"Cassie?" They both said looking concerned. "You okay? What happened" Conner and Helena acted as if a tornado came into the room and started shooting death beams everywhere while carrying nukes...

"...I'm fine, it just slipped... " she said before wanting to back away and get a broom to clean it up. Conner immediately carried her into the air, bridal style. She just blinked and somehow she's in the air.

"There was a small shard there, be careful" he said. She wasn't wearing any footwear, no shoes, no flip flops, nothing.

"I'll clean it up, okay?" He landed next to Helena and set her down. "I can help" she insisted.

"I know, but it's okay, I got it..."

With that he got to work on the clean up. The girls were forced to stay back in the living room and watch the movie that was streaming.

...

"All done, not a nano sized piece left" he said, with his eyes returning to the bright blue shade. Helena liked the sound of it, having a Superman to help around was pretty cool. "Great, now come and join in"

"I'd love to, but I better get going now" he sighed. "Oh, that's a shame..." Helena sighed in disappointment.

"There is tomorrow though" he said trying to lighten the mood. "Right" she said a bit lightened up.

And like that Conner walked closer and kissed Cassie on the cheek. 'Pfft' she thought before kissing Conner on the lips, it only lasted a short time because Helena was there...

"Night Babe" he whispered in her ear and walked to the door. Once he reached there he waved at them, then left.

"He's certainly kind and friendly" she said, slightly tilting her and smiling. "You like him" Cassie said to her.

"How does one not like him?" Helena replied with a rhetorical question. "I'll admit he's fun" she adds.

Cassie's neutral expression changed into a surprised one when her hand found something on the couch. "What's that?" Helena said, noticing the object.

"That's his shield" Cassie identified it quickly, already knowing and liking what it does. "That's a small shield, why does he even need shields?" Cassie answered the question by placing the S shield on her chest and getting up.

Helena watched in awe as Cassie was suited up in mere seconds, looking like a female version of Superboy. A Supergirl.

"...You... Wow... that's impressive" was all she could say at the moment. "I know right. I'll see if he is still around so I can return it, and mom... I'm gonna die of hunger" she said honestly before the suit went back into the shield.

"I'll make something..."

...

Cassie opened the door to see that Conner was still there... With someone else, who was hugging him...

She tried closing her eyes and opening again but everything stayed the same. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure, but same result...

She flew up slowly, carefully trying to avoid detection. With every inch she got closer to them, the angrier she got, and the angrier she got the more she wanted to bash this girl's head to the ground right now...

The girl said something to him before she left in a very happy mood.

Conner looked behind him and the first thing he saw was Cassie, her narrowed eyes, crossed arms and threatening posture, like she wanted to rip out some guts. What was weird to her was the fact that he didn't freak out when he saw her. He was totally calm.

"I gotta start paying more attention" he said smiling. Cassie raised an eyebrow and her eyes drifted behind him and back.

"Who was that?" she asked him, sounding very furious.

"That was Sasha, she saw me walking and came to hug me. She wanted to thank us, mostly you, for helping her out the other day, he said yes and now they're dating" Conner explained, making Cassie sad, she thought they had a thing behind her back, turns out it was just a friend saying thanks...

'Why do I always jump to that conclusion?' she thought to herself. 'I almost tackled her to the ground...' she was glad she took a less violent route, this could've gone really bad, really quick.

"You looked a bit depressed, what's up?" he asked, concerned with her look. She sighed and grabbed both his hands then placed them on her lower back, Conner automatically locked his fingers together, like it was instinct. She placed her arm on his shoulder and her the other on his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. It turned into a deeper kiss when she forced him closer, Conner had no trouble returning it, he was more than happy to do so.

"You protect me, you keep me safe. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me" she said, honestly it was all said to herself, to mark that on her head. "Of course" Conner replied regardless, then kissed her again...

"Can I... go with you?" she asked while blushing.

"Back to MJ?" he asked a little a bit surprised. Helena wouldn't be happy if she went all the way there now, it is crazy late. "Well not the whole way there... I just... want to be with you for a bit..." The red on her cheek increased, making him smile.

"Sure" he replied as they started walking together, Cassie held his hand with hers as she leaned closer to him.

...

Capitol Building, Washington DC

...

The two were sitting on top of the building and looking at the surrounding area. Conner already texted Helena, telling her that Cassie and him are visiting some landmarks. She responded with an expected "Be careful" like the landmarks would become evil and destroy the world...

Cassie ate two more fries at once. They passed by a food truck and since she was starving, he bought some stuff.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here, cuz I think it's illegal or something" Conner said worried. "Pfft, what are they gonna? Arrest us?" she asked.

"Ye-"

"No way" she quickly responded. "You need to loosen up a bit babe" she said feeding him a fry.

He swallowed it. "Alright, fine"

"What on earth made you so straight and restricted like that?"

"It's their world, your world, that's how dad and I see things. If a human does something like this, he goes to jail or community service or something, but if an alien does it, Tomorrow's newspaper, Super Powered Aliens are Disrespectful and don't care for any sort of laws, They're all a threat and must leave our planet" this made Cassie chuckle, as if Conner was joking...

"So galactic discrimination is a thing now" she said with a smile on her face.

"I get why their fear of 'Aliens Among Us' clouds their judgement and reasoning, these powers, they just make them fear us more"

"Stop that" she said as she frowned. "Stop what?"

"That us thing, don't think that you're different from humans" she said. "...but I am"

"Do you consider yourself Human or Kryptonian?" she asked him, taking a serious tone.

"I used to think fifty fifty but now it's more like ninety ten"

"Wrong, there is no percentage. You were born on earth, am I right or wrong" This again, she was making him say the things that would go against his thoughts, again...

"I was, but-"

"Your anatomy is identical to a human's, right?" she asked him. Honestly, Cassie already won this debate already.

"Well, kinda"

"If you were born on Earth and have human DNA, then you're human. Just look at me, all these powers and I'm still a human, you're not alone here Conner. If I take you to a doctor and ask him what race you belong to-"

"Kryptonians have a similar look" he said.

"But if he took tests, he'd come back with Human, fucking, results" she poked his chest three times, making her point stronger... pun not intended.

"Alright I give up, you win" he admit defeat once again. "You should be a lawyer or something"

"I'm aiming for accounting" she said. "That's evil" he joked... probably.

"Yeah, I want to be an accountress. What's your future job?"

"Well, I'm thinking of Cardiology" he said then looked at Cassie's stunned face. "What?"

"You go big, don't ya Conner. Like you don't save enough lives already"

"There are always more lives to save"

"Pretty sure you can triple the speed of overpopulation" she joked... probably. "Problems never end do they?" Conner asked.

"Never, there are always more problems, it's part of being human" she said elbowing his arm twice. Conner chuckled.

"Speaking of problems, why do you curse so much?" He asked her. "It started when I was twelve, when I had a bully in school" Conner was shocked at the mention of the B word.

"Relax, she never hit me so don't go tracking her down. She was like the worst human being, thinking she was all high and mighty, too good for anyone. I shut her up by calling her an effing bitch. That shocked the entire class, made her cry, and it felt so damn good..." She explained with a smile.

"Eventually powers, blah blah blah, no one messed with me, master in Judo, no one could stop me, blah blah blah, Wonder Girl" she said, rushing to her current point. "That's enough of school" she said. Conner noticed she was done with her fries.

"Ready to go?" He asked, ready to get up. "Wait, hang on..."

"Can I ask you something, really personal?" her mood turned serious, this question seemed to worry him before she even revealed it.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied tilting his head.

Cassie took a deep breath, she really didn't feel comfortable right now. "I really don't know if I should be asking you this, I just can't shake the thought."

"Nervous much. Whatever it is Cassie, I can take it"

That's when she took another deep breath to gather the courage she needed to ask.

"Why did you and Megan break up?" That question, it was like fire in his face, in his heart. Whatever expression he had on his face just dropped to a frown. It was like he just got a severe anxiety attack. Cassie looked into his eyes and could feel what she just done to him. His mind was going crazy, his senses went out of control, he was paralyzed, just by one question. This was worse than any 'Red Sun'

Conner looked in front of him and blasted off, creating a sonic boom in milliseconds, leaving Cassie by herself.

'What have I done?' she said in her head before shouting. "Conner!" He may have heard that, but he didn't come back.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she got up to her feet. Chasing him down would be impossible, he could circle the earth twice before she even makes it half way. He probably wouldn't answer if she called.

There was no choice but to go home and analyze this whole thing and figure out a way to apologize to him...

...

Cassie arrived at her home and landed in front of the door. Helena opened it, letting Cassie in. 'Don't show it, don't show it, don't show it' she thought to herself as she tried to hide the sadness.

"Cassandra" Helena said. 'Shit!' She thought before turning back to face her, doing her best not to lose the fake smile.

"Dinner's ready" that just got rid of the tension in the room. "Also what's bothering you?" she added the tension back with full force. In Cassie's head, there were millions of curse words roaming free, while her expression just went to a neutral.

"Nothing"

"I'm your mother, I know when you're facing something" Helena said crossing her arms.

With a deep breath she spilled. "I think Conner's mad at me..."

"Conner, your boyfriend Conner Kent?" She asked her, not believing it. What could she possibly have done to make him mad, he's like the most calm and kind person ever. Cassie just nodded.

"He's not one to get angry, especially at you"

"Well, I just asked him how he and his ex broke up..."

Helena stayed quiet for a while. Honestly if a guy she dates were to ask her that... "Why did you ask him that?"

"I don't know... I wasn't thinking straight" Helena raised her eyebrow. "Okay I was, I just... wanted to know so I could prevent it from happening... to us..."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he looked like he was panicking and flew off..."

Helena sighed. "Teenager drama" Personally she preferred it to just stay on TV.

"What are you going to do now?" Helena asked. "I don't know, I'm not gonna be able to find him today, maybe tomorrow he'll show."

"I am such a moron" she said placing her hands on her face, her belly just made a hungry noise. "A hungry one" Helena said as she approached her.

"You'll get through this, honey" she said tapping her shoulder.

...

With Conner

...

A man had just jumped off his window in the tenth floor and was now falling to his instant death... Well, you know what happens here.

On top of the rooftop Conner was sitting down, next to the man.

"Bad day?" Conner started, looking below where the man was going to crash. Suddenly the man jumped off the top of the building.

Conner sighed before the man was back on top of the building, this time he was sitting down.

"I can do this all night ya know, so cut it out, you're not dying today"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Clearly he was not happy about being rescued, twice.

"I'm Superboy, what's your name?" Conner asked as his legs started swinging back and fourth, like this was child's play. Well it kinda was for a super powered Meta Human.

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone" he said before he jumped again. Conner grabbed his hand before he started falling and brought him back to a sitting position.

"Fuck you man!" Conner's feet just kept swinging back and forth. He was completely unfazed by his angry gesture.

"I just wanna die, okay"

"Why do you want to throw away the best gift ever?" Conner asked him. "Don't act like it's easy, life sucks"

"What's your name?"

"What's it to ya" he responded. "You threw away your life, not your manners" Conner joked, actually sounding serious.

"Michael" he said getting up again. "Can we just talk?" he said.

"No! Just let me die" he jumped again. Conner's eyes went half closed out of the ridiculousness. 'Dude I can catch you even if you jump off of an ant...' he said in his head. The man was back on top of a rooftop, again.

"You're not dying, okay?" Conner started getting more frustrated with this man. "What happened to you?" he added.

Michael dropped to his knees, looking depressed. This depression did not go over Conner. He was already trying to figure out why.

"It's too much. Life is just too much"

"Talk to me" Conner said tapping the spot next to him.

"You're like Superman right... You'd never get it. Life for you must be the easiest thing, you're a hero, everybody loves you-"

"Don't worry about me, tell me your story" Conner interrupted. "I'm getting to it" Michael shouted at him.

"Loved by everyone, probably some sort of Super genius in your other identity, am I right?"

Conner didn't answer him, nor did he want to admit it was absolutely true.

"Me, I'm just a nobody" Conner just decoded him. "You suffer from depression, most likely due to stress and anxiety"

"Fuck, I'm learning about that stuff for weeks and you just spit it out like it's some square, circle and triangle shape puzzle"

"I'm not all brawn, I study and I'm in college"

"Well I'm in medical school, taking the hardest tests and exams of my life, studying all night, all that effort for nothing"

"And..."

"It's a pain in the ass"

"And..." Conner insisted on more.

"What do you mean, that's it" he said. "That's a lie, my guess is, girlfriend problems as well" Better pick up that phone, cuz Conner just called it.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"It's written all over your face" Conner pointed at his face, the look of heartbreak. He definitely knew what that looked and felt like.

"Fine, my girlfriend cheated on me, then dumped me when I found out" he practically shouted.

Conner's legs stopped childishly swinging, he remembered Megan and that slimeball Lagan. He didn't like either of those two, but no one should deserve something like that.

"No wonder you're up here" Conner got up. "I'm not a genius, I just process information faster than everyone. Lucky me. I can fly, move super fast, think beyond a normal human, hear nearly everything, fire lasers from my eyes, breathe ice cold air, I'm invincible, I can see through nearly anything, and I can breathe in space, I'm perfect and life is easy. That's what you think right?" Conner approached him.

"Buddy I'm not normal and that bothers me, if you have these powers for as long as I have, you'd really know what pointless feels like. Life for me, it's pointless. I don't suffer like any normal person does but still I suffer, problems never end and everyone has problems they need to deal with."

"I don't need anything in my life, no food, no water, no sleep. I'm bored out of my mind, all the time. But I have friends, friends that keep me from loosing my sanity. We hang out, we talk to each other, we have fun, we save people, we bring down the bad guys. Being with them keeps my mind in tact. They're my heroes. What you need to do is find your heroes. If you're stressed, don't study harder, that'll just carve away your sanity. If you're feeling tired, rest. Got a bad grade, don't beat yourself up, try to find out what the problem was and fix it."

"I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. Whether you should give up and end it or find your heroes and chase your dreams to save people, it's up to you. I won't interfere anymore..." Conner said before flying off, leaving Michael stunned...

Michael looked at the building's edge for a minute before pulling out his phone and calling

"Hey Frank, I know we haven't spoken in a while but, can we hang tomorrow... No, look I'm sorry about distancing myself..."

Conner was high above the building he just left, pretending to be gone...

"Thanks... Yeah we can call in the entire group... Alright tomorrow, peace"

Conner opened his eyes and smiled as Michael walked to the staircase door. The fun part is that even if he were to choose his end, Conner would still keep saving him...

"Now go and save people's lives" Conner said then flew off, for good this time.

...

His phone rang when he was flying. He didn't notice it was 12 AM, it didn't look like it, because the sun was up... It was Megan calling, her ID photo was her human form, waving and smiling.

"Umm... Hey" she greeted a bit awkwardly.

"...Hey" he responded, it kinda sounds like he's struggling. "I don't want to sound like..." She trailed off, what's the best word to describe how she doesn't want to sound like, without making this even more awkward...

"Spill, M"

"You haven't been home since you left yesterday... I guess I'm worried a little..." Conner could just hear her skin getting hot from saying that to him.

"I'm- fine" he said struggling. "Wait, you're not doing that Super fixing thing, are you?" she asked him, getting suspicious. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's good, very good actually... Well, I just wanted to check if you were okay..." That said, she was about to hang up.

"So, watcha up to?"

"Oh... uh... I'm just sitting on the couch, watching some shows" she said, taking sip of her soda. "You're watching Hello Megan again, aren't you?"

"What, no, no way, I'm passed that..."

"You're lucky I'm- busy right now, I'd be able to tell if you're lying or not..." he said. "Okay I am, it's really bad but it's so good"

"Right..." Conner trailed off.

"What are you doing? you sound tense"

"umm... Remember that ship that broke down in the Indian ocean... yesterday?" he said, remembering it's past midnight for her.

"Mother of God" she said stunned. "You're carrying it?" she asked him.

"Yep"

"Geez Conner, I forgot how strong you are?"

"I've dealt with way bigger things" he replied. "Like what?" she asked.

"The League's ego" the coffee table in front of Megan was immediately covered in grape soda, she didn't care about it now, she was laughing her head off.

Conner put the ship down and got praised right after doing so. He simply waved back at them and flew off. Most of them mistake him for Superman, but he didn't care.

"How was the mission?" Conner started, remembering that she had a mission... yesterday.

"Boring as hell, went undercover, figured out some evil plans and busted them"

"Pfft, yeah, I carry boat, I drop boat, I fly off" he said sarcastically, wanting more details. "I'm way too tired to tell the whole story... There was this one part where one of those assholes lit a match for their cigarettes in front of me" she said, sounding like she's still just as pissed.

"How'd you take it?"

"It wasn't relaxing, but I just pretended, quote, my boyfriend just texted me, end quote"

"Yeah, undercover's a real pain" Conner said.

"So, new car, let's talk about that" Megan brought it up.

"Oh, I'm only gonna use it once" Conner said. "For what?"

"Well... I'm supposed to hang out with a non flyer"

"Why not just take Sphere?" she asked him while telepathically raising the soda she spat out off of the table.

"Nah, she's retired, just a sphere now" he responded. "Alright what car is it then?" she asked, making the particles of the soda go to the sink.

"Aston Martin Rapide S" Megan put her phone on loudspeaker and googled the car...

"Nice" she praised the look of it. "Color?"

"Like you don't know..." Conner said sarcastically. "Red, of course" Megan still knew a whole lot about him, even if he changes a little, that won't stop her from seeing through him like a ghost.

"You got your driver's license right?" she asked. "Yeah, it was easier than I thought actually"

"Yeah?" she asked. "Yeah" Conner's yawn could be heard over the phone.

"You should come back and rest, you sound tired" she suggested. "I'm fine, I can keep going..." When he said this he was near Rhode Island...

"Conner..." she said. "Ugh, yes mom, be there in five..." he joked

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4" the computer announced five seconds after what he said on the phone. Megan hung up, knowing he'd be there in less than a second.

"Hello Megan" he joked as he entered the living room. "Very funny". Conner noticed Megan was wearing black shorts that didn't even make it half way to her knees and a dark blue sports bra.

"Was there a heatwave here?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "No, I just like getting comfy, ya know, in my home" she responded.

"Wendy needs help" She used her telekinesis to lift two exercise books over to him. "Again?" he asked grabbing the books.

"Well you're her best friend, plus you're a genius. I'd turn to you for help too if I needed"

He opened one of the books, the math one, and went over to the last page she wrote, three exercises. "Looks easy enough" he said as he read the entire thing under five seconds.

The pen flew to his hand, thanks to Megan. "Thanks..." he said already writing the formula to resolve the first exercise. That's how it started, reading the questions, having a pen in hand, that's how his mind eliminates everything around him, this focus mode proved to be very useful in his studies, a person who can do this has a gift, and Conner was like a Christmas tree.

Megan looked at his face and smiled, she knew he was doing the focus thing and she knew that if she said something, he wouldn't answer, or notice.

"Oh no, Diana was hurt in battle" she said trying to break that concentration. Conner didn't say a word.

"Kara's coming over to spend the night" she said. Still no answer from him. Conner eventually started floating in the air, crossing his legs as he kept writing.

"Doomsday is back" she said looking at the TV again . A second later her head was hit by a pen that spun back to Conner's hand and he kept writing.

"Not funny, he killed my dad once" he said finishing the first exercise. Megan caressed the top of her head where the pen hit her. "Whoopsies, sorry"

The TV suddenly changed to a video of a fireplace. Megan wanted to jump away but calmed down before she did. She looked back at Conner who had the remote on his left hand, the pen on his right and the books on his lap.

"You ass" she said stealing the remote back and changing it to Hello Megan again. "Whoopsies" he replied smiling.

"Well played, Superboy" she said, smiling as well. Conner went over to sit down on the couch...

Megan stayed quiet from then on, not wanting to ruin the slight fun they just had, honestly she didn't think this would happen again, with Cassie being the bridge that breaks to keep her away from him. She was like the river between two sides, whenever Megan wanted to cross, this river would turn into an ocean in a matter of nanoseconds...

Conner closed the book in the middle her train of thoughts. He was already done with them in less than 3 minutes.

"Done?" she asked. "One book down" he opened the other one "let's just hope this one isn't so... wow..."

"That's a bad wow, if I'm not mistaken..." She said leaning closer to see what was on the exercise book.

"Very bad wow... Chemistry is gonna be the death of me"

"Hey, it's not that bad... yeah... this is easy" she said, reading the exercises. Conner handed her the book and Megan stole the pen.

"I'm the queen of chemistry. Go relax, I got this" she said. That title was earned in her class, she was gifted with this subject. The way everyone wanted Conner's help with basically everything, they wanted Megan's help with chemistry and such.

"Thanks" he said as he leaned back into the couch. He pulled out his phone to text Cassie about why he left, sad that his phone was dead, he went underwater to carry the ship up and that fried the phone. He should get the new waterproof phone, and maybe fireproof while he's at it. ,Why didn't I wear his suit...'

'Oh crap, the suit... I must've dropped it back at Cassie's' he thought. Megan didn't want to do it, but she heard his thoughts. It's a thing with her, she'll always be alerted of someone's inside voice and automatically listen in, if she doesn't want to, then she stops.

"Text her then" she blurted out. Conner looked at her as she covered her mouth. Honestly, he wasn't mad, it wasn't something he would consider an earth shattering secret. "So-"

"Phone is fried, can't do anything" Megan grabbed her phone that was next to her and handed it to him.

Her wallpaper made him feel... something he didn't quite know how to react...

"Nice wallpaper" he said as he smiled. Megan looked at it and swiped the phone away from him, in a matter of seconds, her wallpaper changed to a simple red heart in a purple background.

The damage was already done, nothing she could do. Her cheeks started going from red to pink.

"Mouth shut, or there will be Kryptonian blood" she threatened him, hiding her face with the exercise book. What was the wallpaper?

"I-" Conner tried but got cut off. "Shut!" She said blushing even more behind the book.

Conner texted to Cassie's number, of course Megan didn't have her number, why the hell would she. Luckily he memorized her number...

"Hey, I forgot my shield over there, I'll come and pick it up tomorrow. -Conner, from Megan's phone" he sent the message. Cassie didn't respond since she was probably fast asleep at this time.

Conner locked the phone and handed it to Megan. "I'm gonna go shower before bed, I'll see you tomorrow... or just today" Megan didn't reply to him, she was still embarrassed by what just happened...

He left to the bathroom, leaving Megan to think to herself. 'Nothing on this earth could make me feel better right now...'

She wondered why she even lent him her phone without checking something that would embarrass her to no limit.

Megan wanted to delete that image from her phone forever, this cannot happen again... When she unlocked the phone the first thing she saw was that wallpaper again. Notification displayed "Image sent to Conner" and that almost gave her a heart attack.

"I swear to god..." She said collapsing on the couch, her cheeks pinker than ever...

A black background, heart shaped frame made of two bending roses, with a red S logo inside it. That was her wallpaper that took him by surprise. She still likes him, a lot, and him seeing it was the most embarrassing thing that could happen to her at the moment.

'Fuck me' she cursed in her head.

...

Eight hours later

...

Conner finally woke up at the right time, the time where everybody else would. He kinda missed that long sleep from before, apparently it only works when he's with Cassie for some reason...

He flew out of the bed and started stretching, having no reason to do so, his muscles are not similar to earthlings, but it felt good.

It was Sunday and it was time for the car thing. Conner was standing in front of the Zeta tube, getting his plans together. "License ready, car ready... Gotta get a new phone..." After the whole showering and teeth brushing for no reason passed, he was ready to go pick up his car in DC...

"Did you hear the news this morning? Superman went all out last night" Garfield said. Megan chuckled a little before replying. "That was Conner"

"Say what! He did all that!" Conner heard the two from the corridors. Megan and Garfield were talking about what he did yesterday.

"Why don't we get assigned to missions with him anymore?"

"Well, we're sort of out of his league, he's kinda beyond our level..." Conner frowned when he heard that. Despite it being true, he didn't like thinking like that.

"That sucks, missions would be a cakewalk with him"

"Exactly my point" she said.

The fact that Conner still refuses to join the Justice League was incredible, having more Kryptonians on the Justice League, that's the definition of beneficial.

"Recognized. Wonder Girl B-2-1"

The first thing she saw was his face when she looked up, Conner was just about to leave as well. Cassie became nervous in that moment.

"Morning" Conner said. "... Hey" she replied.

What's this? Awkwardness that the white Martian sensed, she walked over to them but kept still her distance.

"Listen-" Cassie interrupted by shushing him. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize".

"I'm sorry for asking you such a personal question, I know it must be hard to remember something like that, please don't be mad at me... The reason I wanted to know is that I wanted to make sure it doesn't-"

"Cassie I'm not mad" Conner said interrupted her before she said anything else. "Wait what..."

"I'm not mad at you, I never was" she was dumbfounded. Cassie only slept for six hours because she was worried about what could happen, awake, trying to figure out the best way to apologize to him.

"Seriously?" she wanted to make sure of this.

"Well, the question caught me off guard, that's when I zoned out. Truth is I didn't want to face that question... Sorry I bolted..."

"No, don't worry about that, I was just scared that you were mad at me..."

"I wasn't, I'm not" he said. The cargo Cassie was carrying on her conscious just dropped to the ground.

"I thought I was in a dog house for that" she said a bit angry, but sounding very grateful.

"Aww, well this puppy can sleep inside" he joked.

"..." Cassie stayed quiet, looking at him for a while. He raised an eyebrow. "Make up kiss?"

"Yeah" she said as she engaged with the kiss and wrapping her arms around him as he did the same...

'Why the fuck am I smiling!?' Megan thought to herself.

She was listening in the whole time, question she had on her mind was: 'What question was Cassie talking about?'. What she gathered so far did not quite reveal the source of the question, Conner interrupted before Cassie said anything that would expose it.

'Lemme just...' she tried her best to get inside of Cassie's mind without alerting her...

Three seconds later...

"Ow! Conner?" she said quietly, holding her forehead. "What?" he said to her, after the kiss ended.

"... Nothing" she replied remembering his Super hearing. Cassie looked at Megan before winking with a smirk on her face. "I... forgot something in my room" Megan said flying to her room as fast as she could. She needed to get out there and put her mind back together...

"Uhh... I got a mission in a few... I'll go chill in the living room till my selected partner gets here... Translation, I'll leave you love birds alone" Garfield said before walking away, rather confused as to what just happened.

"You don't suppose she..." Conner caught on. "She did, I could feel it" He sighed in disappointment.

"Don't be mad at her for it, okay?" Cassie was actually trying to defend Megan, again...

Conner raised an eyebrow, surprised that she wanted to protect her. He also found out why Cassie wanted to learn that move. "O- okay... No problem..."

"Before I forget again, here's your shield back" she said pulling out said shield out of her pocket. "It wanted to keep it because two words, So Awesome" she placed it on his chest and it suited him up. "Also freaking hot" she said making Conner smile and lean to kiss her again...

"Recognized. Supergirl B-2-7"

Conner nearly had a heart attack from what he heard. It was as if time slowed down...

He looked at the Zeta tube and Kara emerged from the light, the millisecond she saw him, she frowned, when she looked down to his chest, that's when she lost it.

Cassie blinked and Conner was lying on the ground, he had just been punched by Supergirl. Cassie could barely catch up to it.

Kara charged at him and stomped his chest, she then grabbed and flew him to the Zeta tube.

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4. Supergirl B-2-7" the computer announced.

Cassie was lost, she had no idea what just happened right now... But it didn't matter, Conner was in trouble and that's all she needed to know.

Megan and Garfield just arrived at the briefing room and they looked very worried, already knowing that those two were not the best of friends.

"Where are they?" Megan asked Cassie, assuming she saw everything.

"Last destination" was all Cassie said as she stepped in the Zeta tube.

"Recognized. Wonder Girl B-2-1"

Megan quickly went to the Zeta also requesting the same location but it didn't respond.

"Zeta Tube location, Malfunctioning"

"Not good" Garfield said. He completely forgot that Supergirl was his partner for this mission.

...

With Conner

...

The Zeta tube activated and right off the bat Conner and Kara fell down on the snowy terrain. It just teleported them to

Somewhere in the Arctic

Kara got up first and punched Conner in the face, she looked at the Zeta pad and used her heat vision and destroyed it, right after it shattered Cassie appeared, barely making it at the last second.

Conner slowly got up and got punched to the ground again. "I don't kill, but I'll make an exception" Kara said grabbing Conner by the neck and lifting him up, she applied serious pressure fast, making him scream. While doing so, Kara hit him on the stomach a couple of times, every hit sounded like earth shattering thunder.

Behind her, Cassie got up and saw him. "Leave him ALONE" she dashed towards her and punched her as hard as she could, this sent Kara a few yards away from them.

"Conner, please be okay, please be okay..." she placed her right ear on his chest.

"Thank the Gods" she said relieved that there is a heart beat. Cassie carried him up and looked at the destroyed Zeta pad. "Damn it..." She was looking to go back to Mount Justice but Kara already thought it through...

Kara came back with full speed and punched her, sending her flying. Cassie came back in no time and readied her fists then started throwing some punches. Kara blocked them effortlessly, Cassie threw several more, but Kara was too fast for her.

"Get lost before you get hurt" she said.

Cassie jumped up and kicked her, making her step back. "You were saying?" Let the battle begin...

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12 (Part 2): Kara Zor-El

W - Wonder Girl

S - Superboy

K - Supergirl/Kara

S was still recovering from the choke, K didn't hold anything back and it seriously hurt him. W cracked her fists, preparing for combat, while K remained unimpressed.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" K asked W, who was approaching her. 'I don't stand a chance... but all I need to win is him...' W thought. The plan was to hold on until Conner recovers.

"You hurt him, so I'm gonna make you bleed" W said as she took a fighting stance.

The fight started with K using her super speed to move around her. K used the momentum to strike W multiple times from different locations, W blocked a few strikes and it fueled her power bracelets, which gave her more power.

W clashed the bracelets together, creating a shockwave that knocked K back, the sound disoriented her. "Wide open" W said as she flew close and unleashed a barrage of strong punches and kicks, K started feeling the pain due to the growing magic level W was creating. First the right punch, followed by a shoulder hit, the came the right punch, then a kick to the stomach finished by a right punch again.

An uppercut sent K flying up, W flew up and grabbed her cape then started spinning her around. She let go, sending K to the ground, making a crater. W charged at the ground where K was, but she vanished from the spot and W crashed onto the crater.

With a blink of an eye, K kicked W in the stomach, which made her scream in pain. K continued with a left hook that made W spit out blood. It looked like K was angry her now.

W's knee went up and hit K's chin. W grabbed her head and forced it down to her knee over and over, eventually K stopped the impact from happening the fourth time and punched W twice with great speed.

W tried throwing a punch but K grabbed it and made W punch herself, it was happening very fast, she couldn't keep up anymore. "Why risk your life to protect a freak?" K asked as she punched W again. She was confused as to why K called him as a freak.

"That clone, that monstrosity, that freak of nature" W was triggered by those words, she spun and hit K's side with the bracelet, the magic on the item made K's cheek bleed after the impact. She wasn't done, W kept striking K with ferocious hits to the face. Eventually K dropped to her knees.

K shot her heat vision but W blocked it with her bracelets, making her even stronger, W clashed them on K's ears, making her scream in pain. W tackled her down and kept punching her.

"Don't" W punched her. "-you" the right fist hit her. "-ever" her bracelet hit her. "-call him" W got up and stomped K on the neck, making her spit out a lot of blood. "A freak!" With synchronization, W dropped down with her knees and struck her neck again, this time causing more damage to K. She dropped again, filled with rage and kept hitting her.

K eventually recovered and grabbed her hand. "Enough!" She pushed W back. K rose up and moved even faster than before, making it impossible for W to see her.

"Hm..." W leaned down and picked up a handful of snow and spun around, throwing it everywhere. When she saw the snow stop midair in front of her, she quickly moved to her left and hit K, but she didn't drop back down or sent back.

K punched her and followed with a grab on the neck... In the distance, S woke up and the first thing he heard was not a good morning face...

K used her heat vision to burn W's stomach, she dropped W and tried to stomp her, but W grabbed her leg and pushed her up. She flew upwards and punched K then clashed her bracelets again, this time K expected it and flew away, avoiding the blast radius.

"Damn-" W was tackled to the ground, K grabbed her neck and started squeezing again. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

W coughed before saying."I'm his one and only". The next second, the two Kryiptonians were gone. W coughed again, caressing her neck and trying to catch her breath.

S was shooting K with his heat vision, the tackle stopped but the beam kept going, pushing her back a few feet away.

"What is your problem? You barely know me and you try to kill me" S shouted. This wasn't the first time she's attacked him, the last time Superman was there to stop her from engaging.

"I don't need to know you, you're an abomination, you're destined to betray us all" K said getting up. "Betray you. I've spent my life saving people, protecting this planet from every single threat, I can do anything Kara, but I choose to do this instead, it's what I want to do"

It was that moment when W arrived by air, holding her left elbow, her clothes were damaged. S diverted his attention to her.

"Are you-"

"I'm okay Conner, let's finish this bitch" she interrupted. Let the Gods give her strength in this battle.

"Kon, do you know what that means?" K asked W as she spat out blood. "It means abomination" K answered making W narrow her eyes.

W looked at her and said "That should've been your name" this angered K even more. "I'm Kal-El's cousin, his family. He's just a clone, he doesn't deserve life"

W looked at S. "I don't think so, he's more family to him than you ever will. Look at what you just did, do you think Clark would approve. Do you think he's going to give you a hug if you kill him? He'll despise you for killing his son-"

"HE'S NOT HIS SON. He has no place in this world" K shouted at her. "He is a short fused, disgrace, a failure that shouldn't have been created"

"Are you sure you're not describing yourself?" W asked, triggering K. She dashed with a blink of an eye.

S blocked a punch that was heading towards W, he threw K back and stopped W from attacking back. "Please, stay here" S was serious, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Otherwise bad things are going to happen.

"Well, make it hurt" W said, still feeling the pain on her neck. With that S blasted off...

K saw him coming and swung her fist at him, but S was seeing the fist coming before she even thought of it, he grabbed it and elbowed her side twice then threw her to the ground. K got up but was immediately knocked down by W's kick.

S landed next to her and W backed off. K got up and tackled S, then came W again using her lasso to capture her by the neck and swinging her back to the same spot. K used her Super speed to get the lasso off and blasted off towards W, aiming to tackle, before she hit her, S stopped her by grabbing her leg. "Cassie..." He said. "Alright fine, I'll stay back" she leaped back, getting a lot of distance between them.

Hand-to-hand combat was about to start when K got free from his grip. K dashed and jump kicked him twice in midair, both attacks were blocked and S grabbed one of the legs to swing her to the ground. K got up almost instantly and started a barrage of weak but fast punches, S began dodging and blocking most of the strikes, some got through, hitting his chest.

He had a meter going, every time he blocks and dodges, S focuses more on the attacks coming. Eventually he was blocking every single attack from her with just one hand.

Left punch was driven upwards, right punch was deflected, a high kick just made him move to the left with great spee. K aimed for a grab but S ducked and kneed her stomach on his way up. "Why can't I fucking hit you"

She tried again but he kept dodging and blocking every move she did, making her more and more frustrated. She wasn't getting slower, he was moving faster. A swift kick made him jump, step on her leg and do a backflip, kicking her upwards. In the distance, W saw the backflip and said "Damn..." Impressed.

"That's it" K looked at W in the distance, she was enjoying the ass whooping K was getting from afar.

K's eyes turned red and she aimed for her. S saw this and flew over to W as fast as he could.

Her eyes shot a devastating ray towards them. S didn't have time to prepare his defense so the blast hit his arms when he tried blocking it. His scream scared W...

She looked at her hands before clenching them. "I'd do anything Conner" W said as she walked next to him. Forming an X with her arms she blocked the beam that was hurting him. That moment on, she was protecting him and not the other way around. S dropped to the ground, very exhausted. "Cassie..."

"Don't even say anything. Get ready to blast her to oblivion" she said, holding her own against the beam. S hoped that she would hang on until he's ready.

About ten seconds later her bracelet started glowing on the other side. This worried W as she needed the thing now more than ever. A beam like this would incinerate her arms in a second. "Don't break, don't break, don't break" as she finished, her bracelets shattered into pieces. Question is, why is she not dead?

Superboy, at the last second, interfered. Putting his hands together and separating them for his heat vision to burst out. His was significantly larger than hers, in no time, his beam was heading towards her in a fast rate. It was K who had the height advantage but the suit S was wearing absorbed more solar energy than hers.

K didn't notice she was loosing the battle until she lost, the hard way. The beam exploded when it reached her...

A few minutes later, her eyes opened, it was blurry but she could make out what was happening, more or less.

Conner was keeping Cassie up. He was looking at the sky while doing so as they approached... A figure in blue landed in front of her. It was Superman, along side him was Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and more...

Initially she thought they were here to help everyone but that thought changed when Hal Jordan aimed his ring at her and her hands were hand cuffed together.

Batman dropped down and had a small black colored box on his hand, fifty million dollars says there are green rocks inside. They were here to arrest her, contain her. Batman approached her and opened the box, making Superman and Superboy take a step back, one more than the other. Her vision got blurrier as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness...

...

The Watchtower

...

Kara opened her eyes and immediately noticed everything around her was red. No doubt that there is a red sun energy generator somewhere. Using her powers here was not an option, she was like any other human in the room.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Martian Manhunter walked by and saw that she was awake. He reached for his right ear to inform the others.

A minute later Kal and Diana came in, behind them were their protégés Conner and Cassie.

Kara looked through the glass but she couldn't hear what they were saying. It was then that they entered the room, all of them but Martian Manhunter. They walked a bridge to get to the center of the room, where she was kept.

Kara Zor-El was a normal Kryptonian girl, she definitely wasn't evil, she just despised Kon-El, she feels like his existence is an insult to her kind. This made her more violent, more cruel while in normal circumstances she's mellow.

She stood up to faced the four of them, Diana looked furious, she could tell that Kal was the only reason why her cell isn't made of green Kryptonite.

"Explain yourself" Diana demanded while crossing her arms. Conner and Cassie have fully recovered from the battle, they looked good as new while Kara still had some bruises.

"Don't act like you don't get it... A clone made by Luthor, you think he won't turn on us the first chance he gets?" Honestly Conner looked sad after hearing that, he has Luthor's DNA, there's no denying that. But the other things she said, they were wrong.

"He's been with us for over five years, if he was 'evil', we wouldn't be alive by now. We trust him, why can't you?" Cassie asked. "I don't trust monsters"

"You're the monster here" Cassie defended him. Don't forget, right now, Cassie and Diana were the powerful ones, the Kryptonians were powerless in this room.

"I was born, I had parents and I grew up to look and be what I am now. If he can relate to any of those, then I'll consider myself the monster here" This enraged Cassie but Diana placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her. Diana herself wasn't happy either.

"You dare. Kara you will rot here if-"

"I think we should set her free" Conner interrupted Diana, making everyone look at him in shock.

Kara stared at him, trying to figure out what his game was. Setting her free, after what she just did was just insanity.

"You take 'forgive and forget' to a whole new level, babe" Cassie said, remembering how he is now. "She should at least apologize... and maybe be an Amazon slave for a couple of millennia..." Cassie joked... maybe.

"That's a bit extreme..." Conner said picturing it all in a second, it was not pretty...

Diana, who was against the idea said. "No, what she did to he- to the both of you is unforgivable..."

"Dad?" Conner asked what Kal thinks they should do. He's been very quiet this whole time. Of course Kal cares for his cousin, even though she doesn't like Conner's whole 'being alive' thing.

"You can't seriously be thinking of releasing her" Diana said, shocked by his sad look.

"She's my cousin..."

"And she hurt your son, hurt Cassandra. Just because she didn't like him" Diana made him think this through. "I say she should get what she deserves, we stand for Justice and this is it"

Well, it was obvious what Kal was going for, no matter what Diana said, he wasn't going to abandon her like this, she wasn't a criminal... Then again, attacking an innocent for no good reason was kind of a crime, especially the people she attacked were heroes.

"Can we have a minute to talk in private" Cassie said raising her hand to get attention. She wanted it to be just the three of them, the ones involved in the recent event. Diana and Kal looked at each other for a second...

...

"Why do you think we should let her go?"

"She's not a criminal, she doesn't deserve this..." Conner said looking at the silent Kryptonian on her knees.

"She broke my fucking bracelets, Hippolyta gave them to me. She attacked you out of nowhere, for a bullshit reason. She's clearly gone mental" Kara raised her head. "I-"

"Shut it princess bitch, we're talking here"

"She's not crazy, she just hates me"

"And that's a reason to kill another good guy" Cassie said sarcastically. "That's no good guy" Kara said quietly. Cassie heard this and wound up her leg a little.

"Say something else, I dare you" she said. Conner couldn't stop her there, she could do whatever she wanted. "Freak"

Conner closed his eyes for a second as Cassie kicked Kara in the face, making her bleed. "That was unnecessary" he said after opening his eyes.

"If she speaks out of turn I won't go easy. Why doesn't she just give you a chance? Everybody else did and they love you" Cassie said crossing her arms. Conner sighed before dropping to his knees in front of Kara.

"Kara..." she noticed he was within range and head butted him, it didn't do much, she was the one who felt most of the damage. Conner raised his hand to stop Cassie from breaking her nose with a much more devastating kick.

"Look, I know you hate me but I'm trying to help you out here. If you just promise to-"

"End your miserable life, I promise" she said. This time Cassie stopped herself from kicking her... If she kept saying things like that, that fuse is going to reach it's end.

"- Never do this again, we will set you free. We don't have to get along, you hate me and you won't give me a chance, fine, I don't care" she looked up at him again. "You can take a picture of me then glue it to a punching bag and waste it, I don't care. You despise me for something I can't change, whatever, I don't care. That said, I don't hate you, I don't want you hurt or killed. So just make this promise and walk free..."

"Also apologize to me" Cassie added, remembering that Kara choked her as well.

Looking into his eyes, Kara could tell that he was serious about this whole thing, she could break the promise whenever she wanted, it's his selflessness that surprised her. Good, now she knows he's selfless and kind...

Kara spat on the Hope logo on his chest. "We're on the watchtower right? Well at least I won't have to live in the same planet as you" she said smiling at him.

"I don't understand, who does she despise more. You or Doomsday?" Cassie asked. Conner got up and spoke. "I think she prefers to live with Doomsday than have me in the same Galaxy as her"

"Honestly, you're both the same" she said.

Conner helped her up, making Cassie sigh... This surprised Kara, she thought a punch to the gut was coming from Conner's supposed girlfriend. "You try anything retarded and I'll bash your head in" Cassie threatened while moving behind her.

A second later the cuffs holding her as a prisoner, fell to the ground... 'They couldn't possibly be-'

"C'mon" Cassie said to her as Conner started walking to the bridge...

They crossed the very long bridge that connected the hallway and the Red Sun room. The door opened and they went through. 'Morons' Kara thought to herself.

As the red sun radiation found it's way out of their cells, the normal yellow sun shined through the glass, giving Conner and Kara most of their powers back.

"That's better..." Conner said, feeling the invincibility kicking in. They couldn't fly yet, that needed to be fixed by the cells themselves.

Kara kept quiet the whole time, she just couldn't believe they were doing this.

...

"Recognized. Superboy B-0-4. Wonder Girl B-2-1" The two made it so that the computer would accept Kara's teleportation again.

Happy Harbor

"Your dad's gonna be mad" Conner raised an eyebrow at Cassie's statement. "Okay, Diana's gonna be mad"

"Yeah, I'll take full responsibility" he said.

"Hey, what the hell is this, you're gonna try and kill me now?" Kara asked Conner who's face looked dumbfounded after hearing what she just said.

"No you moron... we're letting you go" Cassie explained. "Plus if we wanted to kill you we'd just do it where you didn't have powers"

"Also, we don't kill. No matter how much we hate the person. I thought dad taught you that..." Conner said.

He did, but Conner makes her forget that every time they come across one another.

"Stop that" Kara said getting pissed off. Confused he asked. "Stop what?"

"Calling him that, you're not his son"

"He accepted me as a son with open arms Kara, it took a while but he did."

"You're not his son!"

"Then who am I?" Conner asked her what she thought. "You're not real, I'm his only family..." she raised her fists in anger. Cassie narrowed her eyes, she wondered how can Conner be so calm right now, if it was her, she'd freak out and start kicking ass.

From what she said Conner just cracked the case of her hate...

Kara wanted to fly away from this but she couldn't yet. "I get it... You want to be his only family, that's why you hate me." Cassie just caught on, who would've thought it was one of those situations. Kara widened her eyes and looked away from him, this confirming his suspicion...

"You don't care that I'm a clone, do you?"

"Shut up..." Kara said quietly, looking away from him. Cassie saw where this was going and her hand reached for the lasso...

"You don't care about Lex's DNA" he continued. "Shut up..." she said a little louder.

"Hell, I don't think you believe that I'm going to turn on my friends"

"You're just jealous of me" Kara was triggered and she threw a punch at him. Cassie started moving, aiming to stop her but she was too slow. Her fist got caught by him with ease, like he was expecting it. He pulled Kara in for an unexpected hug...

Cassie stopped and put her lasso back where it was. Kara started struggling to get free but stopped once Conner said

"You're such a jerk, Cousin" Kara's whole body went numb. She just heard him call her 'cousin'...

"I'm not here to take Kal away from you, Kara. We're the last three Kryptonians, let's try to avoid extinction" he said as Kara forcefully pulled away. Looking at Conner's smile made her feel very strange, like the anger she had just went down the drain, all that was left was the emptiness...

Kara looked at Cassie who had her arms crossed, still pissed. Forgiveness from her was nearly impossible. "You still haven't apologized" Cassie said to her.

"I'm... not sorry" Kara said sarcastically. "I don't owe you anything" she added. Cassie tilted her head while unwrapping her arms. "Well, I do"

SLAP

Cassie's palm nearly hit Conner's shoulder. She had just slapped Kara as hard as she could, her palm left a mark on her cheek.

"That's for calling my boyfriend names" she said. "That was un-"

"Totally necessary" Cassie interrupted Conner, having a smirk on her face. "It's cool, she's already healing it" she added looking at Kara's cheek changing to it's original color.

The urge Kara had to return the slap was great, but Conner would probably stop her so she didn't bother. "Feel the burn, Kara" Cassie teased her, knowing she wouldn't do anything to her as long as he's around.

...

Eventually the two Kryptonians got their flight power back.

She left in a matter of seconds, leaving the two to think. Kara was very quiet after Conner called her Cousin, it came to her as a surprise that even after all of what she did, he would, not only forgive her, but consider her family as well. She thought he was weird, a strange one, but he's not, he's just different...

...

"Shit, I forgot" Cassie said grabbing her hair. "About your mom?"

"Yeah, completely. Driving over there from here would take ten years..."

"Well I didn't forgotten, that's why I had the car sent to a garage in DC. Last time I checked, teleporting takes 1:93,4 second" he said remembering the time he actually counted.

"No way you counted" she denied. "Five years Cassie..." he said remembering the hundreds of times he had to hear his name before teleporting to the other end to also hear it.

"Give it a few years and you'll be traumatized by it too"

"Pfft, yeah right." She still didn't believe what he said, oh well. "Let's go" she added...

...

Washington DC

...

On their way to the car, Cassie started slowing down due to the exhaustion of fighting a Kryptonian combined with the flight. Conner had to carry her most of trip there so she wouldn't fall.

She wished things didn't go so south today, but no one can control it. Cassie thought Ares got a kick out of all of it. It takes armies battling to feed him, an intense battle like that is like an all you can eat buffet.

'Probably gonna rise and do some bad stuff later...'

They land in front of the mentioned garage and it opens at the push of a button.

As the garage door raises, Cassie's jaw drops in the same speed. "Ta-da, what do you think?" he neutrally asked her, knowing what she's going to say.

"Hate it" she answered, making Conner raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm joking silly. Can I drive?" She asked all excited.

"No" he said with a blank expression.

"But I know how to"

"Oh okay, let me just see your license really quick" he said making her narrow her eyes.

"That's what I thought" he said walking to the driver's side. Cassie walked over to the passenger's side. "You'll drive it, when we're clear of authorities, you can speed up to max if you wan"

"Oh, so you're all thug life now" she said sarcastically, opening the door. "You have no idea. When I finish a soda and throw the can into a recycling bin, I don't wash my hands" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh my Gods, I'm dating a criminal, he's so dangerous" she said, causing laughter to roam free.

They got in and felt the comfortable leather seats. Cassie was already leaning back while Conner turned the key and started the engine. "I'll text mom, tell her, we're coming" Cassie said pulling out her phone.

"Good idea, speaking of phones I gotta get a new one after this..." Cassie wondered. "What happened to the old one? She asked going into messages and selecting 'Mom'

"Water resistant is not the same as water proof. I dived underwater to carry a broken down ship" he explained while adjusting the mirror.

"Ship, is it the one in the Pacific Ocean?" she asked remembering the news. "Yeah" Conner leaned over to her and grabbed the seat belt, at first Cassie thought he was leaning in to kiss her or something.

"Safety first" he said fastening her seat belt. "Hm, I thought you were gonna-" The kiss happened after all, making her smile. How lovely, he knew what she was thinking about when he was going for the seat belt. 'So good' Cassie thought before deepening their kiss by grabbing the back of his head. They're going to be there for an hour if someone doesn't remind them about Helena.

She didn't want to let up, that tongue of his was like her infinite lollipop, she kept sucking on his tongue, forcefully stealing his saliva away from his tongue.

Her phone vibrated, probably her mother responding to her text. Cassie pulled away, still not letting go of him. "K" Helena said.

"That is so annoying, sending just one letter as a response..." she complained about practically nothing...

"Note to self, at least two characters are required when texting Cass" he said. "Damn right, now get over here"

"Shouldn't we go and get-"

"Right, right, mom..." Cassie kept looking at him for a while, he maintained eye contact. "Maybe just a few seconds..." Conner said. "Love you, and that tongue, gimme" she said before locking her lips with his.

"Oh my Hera, why is your tongue so sweet?"

"Probably an alien thing" he replied.

"I think I'm enjoying our kisses way more than you are" she said settling herself on her seat. "That's up for debate"

...

They come across a road that was... Interesting to her. No cars, no pedestrians around, no traffic. A sports car owner's dream, but Conner wasn't affected by it, so she decided to say something.

"You're not gonna speed up, there is like, no obstacle up ahead?" Conner looked around, trying to spot some cameras, looking through objects for any speedometers. This area was more deserted than a desert, it didn't look like anyone was around. She tempted him "C'mon, I know you want to..." Conner sighed.

The car started increasing speed, the engine's sound getting louder. They hit 100km/h and in no time 150km/h. Cassie was enjoying the speed while Conner was more concentrated on the road with incredible focus. "Step on it" Cassie said making Conner speed up even more.

In the air, he didn't have to look out for anything but planes, which was rare seeing one, now he had to pay attention for any person who might want to cross the road, any car who wants to go to his lane, look out for any cameras and such. Honestly he didn't find this very entertaining, especially since this speed was nothing compared to his. Cassie on the other hand was having a blast, something about cars made this speed seem very fun, maybe it's the roaring engine.

He started slowing down and then stopped, making her frown. "Aw what, why'd you stop?"

"We're here" Cassie looked to her left and saw her house then chuckled. "oh, right, forgot..." she said.

Helena opened the door and saw the two smiling. "Good afternoon" Conner greeted her. Helena nods and closes the door behind her.

"So what's the plan?" Cassie asked. "How about a restaurant?" Conner suggested as they started walking towards the parked car.

"I just ate" Helena said. "Dang it, I was about to suggest the carnival." Cassie said disappointed.

"I'm too old for that" Helena said.

"No one here is old" Conner replied to her statement. "I'm forty, Conner. I'm the odd one in this group"

Cassie looked at her mother's face and said. "Yet you look like you're twenty eight".

"Well he looks sixteen, so again, I'm the odd one here" Helena pointed out. Conner smiled at her. "So you're the parent and we're the kids. How about we go see a movie?"

"Good idea" Cassie said grabbing the passenger's door handle. "Adults sit in the front Cass" Conner said.

"Are you trying to start a Civil War with me?" she said. "Sorry, it's the rules" he defended himself.

"Ugh, fine. You owe me one" she said going to the back seat. Helena got in the passenger's side.

"Seat belts Helena" Conner said putting on his, Cassie fastened hers afterwards. Helena already thought about it before he did, she just wanted to see if he'd say it, and he did.

"Anybody know what movies are going to start right now?" Conner asked. "I got it..." Cassie pulled out her phone and started searching the web for some local,cinemas...

She came across something interesting and looked at Conner "Oh, speaking of Civil Wars..."

...

Three hours later

...

"Interesting" Helena said, quite impressed with it. "That was just..." Conner couldn't finish.

"Wow" Cassie finished it for him. "I'm getting the Blu Ray. What's nex-" Cassie let a yawn escape, interrupting Conner.

He and Helena looked at Cassie. "Tired?" Conner asked. "What no, I'm totally fine..." she said trying to elevate her posture to look energetic. "It was a two and a half hour movie, those can make you sleepy, especially in the VIP seats" Helena pointed out.

"Guys, I'm fine" Cassie insisted on defending herself, desperately trying to keep up with them. Her posture dropped from the previous state, she was indeed tired and they knew it.

"I'm driving you home. It's been a really long day" he said pressing the unlock button on his car keys/remote. Conner and Helena on the other hand were just getting started, being someone who only needs sunlight can be very advantageous in many scenarios, while Helena didn't do half of what Cassie did today.

"Long day? What did she do?" Helena asked curiously. "Used too much of her powers in training, that's very tiring" Conner covered for her as they all entered a car...

"Wait, no. She was fighting a super powered alien that targeted me." Conner told her the truth. Helena was instantly worried but Cassie didn't look hurt at all.

"I'm fine mom, I can handle myself in a fight" she said. "Hm... If you say so..." Helena said fastening her seat belt.

"Did you help her?" she asked him. "I'd be crazy if I didn't" he replied to Helena, starting the engine.

...

On the trip back, Cassie unintentionally fell asleep, Conner noticed and drove slowly as to not risk waking her up...

They got home and exited the car. She was still asleep so Conner had to carry her to the house and leave her in her bedroom, giving her a kiss on the cheek, this made her smile in her sleep and Conner left...

He came downstairs and saw Helena who looked like she was starting to cook something. The TV was on in the living room streaming something unimportant...

"She sleeps like a baby" he said with a smile on his face while approaching her. "Seen it, her whole life. Tea?" she offered.

"No thanks" he declined, not really feeling like it.

"What do you mean?... Superman is the only one who could do that." A reporter was talking to a local citizen in a bay.

"Well, Superman doesn't wear black and he doesn't look that young" Helena turned up the volume with the remote on the counter, this seemed like something they should pay attention to...

"So you're saying you saw a younger version of Superman"

"Yeah, way younger" Conner received a message as soon as the man finished saying it. "News, now" said the text from Barbara. He received another message. "Are you watching the news?" It was from Megan. Another message "Dude, News 52" from Nightwing. His phone was blowing up with messages, all of them were from his friends, alerting him about the same topic.

"There you have it, it looks like Superman and Supergirl aren't the only Kryptonians on this earth. A new Kryptonian has shown his face, we're just lucky that he's on our side. What we don't know is: Are there any more of them?"

Helena saw the look on his face. "Aren't you worried?"

The reporter kept talking "If so, why didn't Superman tell us about them."

Cassie walked down the downstairs holding her phone. "Can you guys turn on the TV to channel fifty- oh, never mind" she said sounding tired.

"That's not good..." Cassie said looking at the subtitle. "New Kryptonian Revealed, How many more are there"

"These beings are extremely powerful and they're coexisting with us fragile humans, that is very dangerous" as the reporter kept talking, Cassie turned to face Conner. His expression wasn't a worried one, but not a happy one either...

"Conner... what are you going to do?" she asked.

He received a final message that was from Superman. Conner looked at his phone and his heart skipped a beat as he read...

"It's time"


	13. Chapter 13: Downtime

It has been a month since Conner Kent A.K.A. Superboy, has joined the Justice League. Whenever he dawns the cape, the only physical appearance change is the hairstyle, making it similar to Superman's. Him being a clone limited more physical appearance options and he was never big on change.

Superboy has been seen in action multiple times as he takes on threats that have gone public. Due to his alter ego being similar, he was always camera shy, never allowing any person to take a photograph of him. Whenever a battle is finished, he left in a flash, leaving his "fans" to photograph his black and red suit trails or record the sonic boom he made.

Said fans loved him regardless, they didn't care about Kryptonians coexisting with humans, they thought the world was safer with more Supers. Till this day, his face hasn't been seen, he certainly never stuck around for any autographs or selfies, maybe one day he will open up, maybe he won't. The decision is his and his alone...

...

"Diana is **what** now?" Conner asked shocked, not really believing what he just heard.

Cassie who was lying on top of him, her stomach against his on the Living room Sofa, in

 ** _Mount Justice_**

"I'm serious, she, and all the Amazons are gay. Diana is bisexual though..." She explained to him while trying to feed him a cookie he won't finish.

"Wait, what about you?" he asked surprised, his girlfriend might be be bisexual. "I'm straight..." She said that without much confidence, like there was more to it...

"But..." He said while poking her butt and she laughed because of it. "I... _might_ have tried some stuff..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip and blushing a bit as she recalled her past actions, her interesting actions.

"Like what?" He didn't really want to know exactly what she tried, maybe just an idea though. "Nope, not telling you anything, now eat up" Cassie got the cookie closer to his mouth.

"You know I made those for you" she ate half of the cookie and wanted him to finish it, like a couple. "You still didn't tell me how they taste"

"Here, just lick it" she said before Conner raised an eyebrow, that was a weird order. Regardless, he stuck his tongue out and licked the half eaten cookie. As soon as he did it, Cassie brought it up and ate it, making him blush. "Mmm... Super Sugar" she moaned, enjoying it way more than before.

"I have a question for _you_ , how do you not get diabetes from swallowing your saliva?" she asked, picking up another cookie. "Immunity" he answered her question casually. He's immune to diseases, all he needs to live is the sun.

"Oh yeah, aren't you a lucky one, all you need is sunlight. _Open wide_ " he did as he was told, what he didn't expect was Cassie leaning in for a French kiss, a smile formed between kisses, she has tricked him, however he wasn't exactly complaining...

"Megan, Hi there" Cassie saw the white Martian enter the room. "...Hey Cassie" she said awkwardly, noticing she interrupted some private time between the two.

"Come here, Conner made cookies" she said with a smile, deep down, this was going to be some evil thing, some sort of revenge she was plotting. Conner felt a bit awkward being in the same room as his love interests, he leaned up into a sitting position, just knowing that Megan would feel really sad about this...

"No, you two have fun, I'll just-" she was interrupted by Cassie. "C'mon M, you have to try these" Conner didn't know what she was up to, she sounded so innocent. Megan took a quiet deep breath before walking towards them, Cassie was still holding the cookie from before.

"Ah ah, I'm feeding everyone here" Cassie refused Megan's hand when she tried to grab the cookie she was holding, Cassie still sounded as innocent as a puppy, but she had evil intentions. Megan sighed and leaned closer to accept the cookie, her cheeks were starting to get red as she got closer. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have her eyes closed, she was stunned when her lips met someone else's, the person's tongue quickly went inside her mouth as it was already open, Megan got over the stun and opened her eyes, still in shock then finally tried to pull away, bUtah no such luck, she was forced to keep the kiss going, when Megan grabbed the hand and forced it away, she backed off and started panting. Her cheeks were pink, her body was boiling with embarrassment...

"Cassie! What the h-" she just felt something in her mouth, it was sweet and she accidentally swallowed it. "W- was that..."

"That's how I thought I liked both genders, then I realized that boys are better..." Cassie said to the stunned and red cheeked Kryptonian staring at her in disbelief...

"I- I... y- you... okay..." Conner could barely speak, his sentence was filled with stops and stutters. This made Cassie giggle at Conner and Megan's reaction.

"Don't worry Connie, I love you, and no one else" she said caressing his cheek. Megan walked towards the kitchen and took out a glass cup then filled it with water. "You were the one who asked babe, seriously Megan, what do you think?" Megan drank the water but it didn't cool her off, not even close.

She cleared her throat softly and said. "It was... umm... sweet" her blush growing even more. "Oh, so you want another kiss?" Cassie asked her. "N- No no... I meant the cookie... The cookie was sweet..." she clarified, starting to stutter herself.

"What cookie?" Megan's eyes widened in shock. What did she just swallow?

Cassie saw the look on her face and started laughing. Conner couldn't help but chuckle himself, he actually found it funny. 'Conner, what did I just... _swallow_?' she asked him via mind link. Her embarrassed voice only made her laugh more...

Cassie wiped a tear off her eye. "That was fun, it's cool, you swallowed the cookie. I'm evil, but not Super evil" She said to her honestly. "Noted" Megan said quietly, starting to calm down a bit. 'I need some coffee' she said to herself.

"Want more? I already have a bag of sugar here" Cassie pointed at Conner's mouth, making him smile. Her index finger reached for his chin.

"You're gonna finish these cookies with me, one way or another" she said. "I can't decide which _way_ is better" he replied before her lips collided with his. As expected Cassie slowly pushed him down to the couch, returning to their previous position, with her on top. Her hand reached for the plate and grabbed one cookie. The look on Megan's eyes...

'Do you have to do this when I'm here?' she asked Cassie after looking away, the moans were definitely helping...

'Another reason why we're more enemies than friends. You and Lagan did this kind of stuff all the time, and I mean **All The Time** , right in front of him. You never bothered to try and hide it or anything. Do you have any idea how that made him feel?' Cassie had a point, there was no debate here anymore.

Megan sighed '...you're right... I'm a monster...' she said closing her eyes, feeling like a jerk. 'Redeem yourself by suffering the way he did, watching it... Oh Hera, is it me or does his tongue taste really, _really_ sweet...' she said, letting another moan escape her mouth.

Megan's eyes shot open after hearing what Cassie said. ' **Fuck**...' she shouted in her head, clearly furious with something. 'What?' Megan didn't want to tell her, mostly because she didn't want it to be true. 'What is it?' Cassie insisted, amazing how her facial expression has not changed from smiling/kissing Conner and talking to Megan, though he did notice Megan's heart skip a beat...

'Tell me or some secrets are gonna start flying' Cassie blackmailed her, not really sounding serious, but Megan didn't want to take the chance, not with her...

'It's a Kryptonian thing...' she said, not really explaining why she's mad. 'And...'

Megan sighed before finishing. 'The more... affection he has towards someone...' Cassie decided to finish. 'the sweeter it gets...' she said. Megan and Conner's last kiss wasn't as sweet as their first one, but it still was, meaning he still liked her, to a certain point, a very small point...

Cassie placed the cookie on her mouth and fed him half of it, mouth to mouth. 'You're saying, the more he loves someone, hashtag me, the sweeter his tongue gets...' She continued to kiss him as she reached for his tongue with hers.

'Wow, we might as well start a family now...' Megan wanted to smash the nearest object, but that was not an option where she was...

She stood up and exited the room as fast as she could. Conner and Cassie didn't care for the Martian's leave, hell, Cassie was happier. She was glad that Megan shared that information with her, like she had a choice...

A few minutes later...

"Last cookie" Conner said, wanting her to finish it by herself. "I got it-" before her hand reached the plate on the coffee table, her phone started ringing. "Who dares- oh it's mom" she swiped 'answer' and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Cassie went for the last cookie as she listened to her mother. "...Trade... Oh that's today... Yeah, I definitely told him... No, I'm not lying... Alright" Conner couldn't shake the ominous smile on her face, he didn't want to listen in so he just stuck with Cassie's parts. 'Trade, told who? what?' He thought to himself.

"We're not far out, even if we were... C'mon you can trust us... I know, no parties, chores have to be done, never forget to lock the doors..." he seemed to gather a few more pieces of information. 'House sitting' Cassie leaned in to kiss him for one second. "You can definitely count on us. Good luck..." She hung up the next second...

"Are you house sitting while your mother goes away to trade an artifact and you forgot to tell me about it?"

"Of course not" she replied, making him raise an eyebrow. " **We** are house sitting, while my mom is away..." She said with a smile on her face.

He sighed before asking. "How long is she going to be away" Cassie's smile grew. "A week..." She surprised the blue eyed Kryptonian, where was she traveling to to take that long...

"She's going to meet with her friend in Africa, stay there for a couple of days, so..."

"Wow, alright then" he replied. "So you're gonna help out?" she asked, not wanting to house sit by herself, she wasn't a chores kind of person.

"Of course" he agreed to it. Cassie was very happy that Conner would be with her all the time, probably sleep there too. 'Living with Conner, just the two of us... Alone... I wonder if he wants to-'

"Hey babe, your heart rate just skyrocketed, you okay?" he asked concerned, this rate was dangerously high. "Y- yeah, I'm cool..." She tried so hard to calm herself and not think of anything else.

" _Hmm_..."

"Don't hmm, I wasn't thinking about anything, you perv" she tried to attack him, as if he was the one who started thinking about that kind of stuff. He sighs and lets it go, probably for the best, she'd just keep insisting.

'This is going to be fun'

...

 ** _Sandsmark Residence, Washington DC_**

...

The doorbell rang and Cassie flew to answer the door, fast, knowing exactly who it was. "Hey babe, how'd it go?" She grented and asked, opening the door and smiling

"Well, we have a sun-" Cassie widened her eyes " **What**?!"

"The sun, up there, it's not blown up, so mission successful" He explained. "What were you thinking about?" Conner asked her, she looked spooked there for a second

"Something... weird..." She let him in and closed the door.

"So, someone was planning to blow up the sun?" she asked him, flying to the couch, too lazy to walk apparently. "Yeah, Aries-"

"I was wondering when he'd show up" she said throwing herself onto the comfortable leather couch. "You were expecting him?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"He feeds on war, conflicts and stuff, we fought a Kryptonian last week, he's really predictable" she explained, grabbing the TV remote. "Anyways, sit down, kiss me and have some downtime, I think you worked too much this week"

"That is an understatement, twenty four seven Leaguing, I hate it..."

"Aren't you free to quit?" She asked, feeling bad for him. "I am ,but I don't want to. This way, more people are saved" Conner went over and sat down next to her, leaning back to the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Conner Kent, the creator of overpopulation" his eyes move to meet hers. "Hehe... hey Cass, you got something on your face there..." he pointed at right side of her nose, reaching closer to better point it out.

"Oh, so embarrassing, probably ju- Mmm" she happily returns the kiss he started, unexpectedly. They both reached for the other's cheeks to caress them, something was a bit different here, he was softer, more gentle, this small difference was enough to make her blush. Their passionate kiss didn't seem to end, it kept going and going, like it was eternal. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Conner responded by leaning forward, slowly getting on top of her. He was surprised that, with his more gentle feel, she didn't push back or spin to get on top of him.

"You're letting me-" his sentence was cut short when Cassie spun them around with her flight, getting on top of him. Conner chuckled, he loved how dominant obsessed she was with him, she showed strength and never backed down...

They've been making out for a long time and Cassie wanted more of him, she wanted to taste that sugar flavored tongue of his, so she stuck her tongue out, he granted her access almost immediately, like he was waiting for it. Conner knew she would do it eventually, she took her time with this one, it seemed like she was actually taking it slow, what on earth made her like that?

"I Love you" Cassie let it slip out as a whisper, it made his eyes widen as he smiled happily. This was more significant, it had a way serious impact on him, not just him, but her as well. They reconnect the kiss, his tongue slips into her moth this time, making her moan in his mouth the next second. What could be better than this?

Her hands started slowly trailing down his body. Cassie separated the kiss and went for his neck. 'Please work...' She hoped then connected her lips with the left side of his neck. Conner later moaned and realized what she was trying to do. "Don't think that'll wo- never mind" he could actually feel what she did. "Invulnerability my ass..." she said making him chuckle. "You are the first person to 'mark' me" he said.

"That means I am the only person who owns you" she looked into his eyes, just centimeters away. "Did you not before?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did, but now it's Superficial, get it?" she said, poking his chest where the S would be. "Ha ha" he laughed sarcastically before she reconnected the kiss...

...

A few minutes have passed and they were still at it, it never got old for any of them, there was no end in sight. Cassie's hands started trailing down his chest, he didn't notice her movements until he felt her hand on his pelvis. The first thing Cassie noticed in that area was his elevated member and she smiled.

"Let's have some fun" his eyes widened and he spun them around then backed away, he got up from the sofa and started thinking, his mouth covered by his hand...

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, did she do something by accident?. Conner kept quiet and turned away. "Conner... What's wrong?" With each passing second, she got more and more worried, he didn't want to answer her for some reason. She got up from the couch and approached him, he took a step back. Her reaction was now fear, she was frightened by his movement, he was trying to stay away from her.

"D- did I do something wrong?" Cassie asked, her heart beat going faster as she started stuttering...

"I'm so sorry Cassie..." he apologized, looking at the ground. "You didn't hurt me, you were actually pretty gentle with me" she said with a blush while trying to approach him slowly. "Tell me, what's wrong, it's okay..." she tried comforting him.

"I just did something very bad... I..."

"It's fine, just calm down and tell me" she took another step, Cassie dashed to grab his arm to prevent him from staying back, it was too late, Conner had disappeared out of her sight...

" **Damn it** " she looked around the living room and cursed. 'What did he do? Something bad... What the hell is it?' Those were the few questions she had in her head. None of them mattered at the moment. She needed to find him...

...

 ** _Capitol Building_**

...

Conner was sitting on top of the building, thinking about what just happened. In the middle of his thoughts he heard someone flying towards the building, no doubt it was Cassie looking for him, they've been here to talk before, he didn't want to flee this time.

"I can hear you sneaking up to grab me... I'm not gonna run" he said casually, hearing her behind him, she even stopped breathing to avoid detection, but she couldn't silence her beating heart. "Conner, we have to talk about this"

"I know. But I really don't want to..." he said. "Too bad, you owe me an explanation" she approached him, dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, just to make sure he wouldn't run again, also because she wanted to hug him...

"Don't ever leave me again. Now, start talking" she demanded with a feeling of sadness and a little bit of anger. Conner stayed quiet for a while, making Cassie tighten her grip on him, he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's about Megan, isn't it..." Conner started feeling the pressure now as her hold became stronger, he didn't blame her, Megan was indeed involved, somewhat. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize yet, what exactly happened?" She asked him, expecting the worst from him, not exactly picturing it, he really didn't have that kind of behavior, the one where she had to brace herself for something bad.

With a deep breath and a sigh out of the way, he spoke. "For a second back there... I thought about her..."

Her grip started hurting him a little, Cassie couldn't control herself, she wasn't even aware. He didn't want to say anything to her, he thought he deserved it. "...The whole time?" She asked with a dark, and very serious tone, while on the inside she was about to cry...

"No, not even close... Look, I'm sorry that thought appeared in my mind-"

"So you pictured her kissing you, with me making it physically possible..." She said. He tried turning around to face her but she didn't let him do it. "I was kissing you, but you were kissing-"

"C- Cassie... it's n- not like that..." he said, interrupting her before she finished her sentence. His stuttering finally made her realize something. She was hurting him...

Cassie immediately let go of him, making Conner caress his neck in pain. "I'm really sorry about all of this" he turned around and his heart skipped a beat, she was on her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks...

"No..." He leaned closer and hugged her tightly. "Please... Don't cry... Please" he pleaded with her. He was seriously devastated by this, he couldn't bear the sight, the feeling of her sadness, it was worse than any Kryptonite. "I'm so sorry, just please don't cry..."

"Conner... I want to go home..." she said, her face expressionless. He could have a heart attack any second, what does this mean for them... Is it over?

...

Near the **_Sandsmark Residence_**

...

The way back, Cassie was quiet the whole time, which made it ominous for him. He was sure this conversation wasn't over, he honestly didn't want it to be over. Every attempt to make her say something failed, he was trapped and he didn't know what to do.

As they land nearby, the two keep walking towards the house, mute, but their minds did all the talking. She was truly hurt by it, she didn't know what to do either. They reach Cassie's house and she unlocks, opens the door and walks inside.

He was slightly happier with her leaving the door open, for sure he thought she was going to slam it on his face, unofficially ending their relationship...

He exhales in relief and starts walking inside, maybe now they could talk...

"Cassie, we have to talk about this..." She grabs her shoulders with her hands and stops walking, still keeping quiet and waiting for him to talk. Cassie wanted the truth from him, for him to be honest with her...

"What I did... it's unforgivable and I'm ashamed of it. Please, just please, accept my apology" he pleaded with her. This showed that he was not perfect like she thought he was. She looked down at her feet, then looked over her shoulder and asked him a question. "You still like her a lot, don't you" the tone was dead serious and couldn't be heard by a normal person's hearing range...

"I... I like her... but I Love You" he answered honestly, looking down at the ground then back to her...

'Forgive him, he's what you wanted your whole life, he's your match Cassie' she heard her own voice talk to her. 'Great, now I'm insane...' she said to herself... 'No I'm... Dream you...' she said, not really liking the name they used for her. 'You can talk to me?' she asked herself. 'Apparently'

'This is... very weird...' Cassie said to herself and added. 'How come we have different opinions?'.

' **You** , not We. You may be mad at him now, but you have to forgive him...' Dream Cassie said, her voice echoing through her head, quite literally in her head. 'I don't want to-'

'Don't argue with yourself, don't argue with him, you two have to stay together...' Dream Cassie insisted but Cassie wasn't going to give in...

'He thought of me as Megan, that fucking bitch, he imagined I was her. How can you- **I**... forgive him...' She asked herself.

'Everyone makes mistakes, he couldn't control it, thoughts go through our minds and we can't do a lot about it...' she said. 'Maybe it wasn't real to begin with... Maybe Megan and him...' Cassie trailed off, feeling depressed just by saying it, she didn't want to say it.

'Why do you think he stopped when those thoughts ran through his head, he would've kept it up but he stopped. He Loves **you** and not her'. Cassie narrowed her eyes, her subconscious was getting on her nerves, she didn't quite know what to do...

Dream Cassie had one knee on the ground and looking at the sand. She was staring at something that made her choose to defend Conner.

On the sand, there was a phrase written down. " _No matter what happens. I Will Always Love You Cassie_ " Conner wrote this when he visited her mind and no matter what happened in there, the carving did not disappear, no water could wash it away, it was even shining in the darkness. Looks like he _marked_ her, marked her with something permanent. Dream Cassie got up and said. 'I Love You Too Conner'...

Cassie snapped back to reality and didn't realize that only ten seconds have passed since he spoke. She blinked a couple of times, sighed and started walking away. She flew up the stairs and headed towards her room, with him following, he didn't want this to end, not now, not ever...

As Conner enters her room, he decides to speak again. "Just tell me-" he is suddenly slammed next to the wall next to the door. Cassie attacked his lips with hers, engaging in a violent and angry kiss...

Conner couldn't separate, she denied any action he was going to take, just seconds after she violently jammed her tongue into his mouth. She then backed away slowly and looked at the ground... "Sweet" she said to herself in a quiet voice. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind and what she wanted to do now is

"Cassie, I think you're-" she quickly reconnected the kiss, wanting no other word from him. She angrily grabbed his chest then ripped his shirt off, remembering a conversation from before, when Conner found out what dreams she had...

"The only words I want to hear from you is my name..." She whispered in his ear, making his eyes widen and chills going down his spine. "...We can't-" Cassie shut him up before he finished. As much as Conner wanted to make up, he didn't want to do this now, neither of them are ready...

There they were, Cassie wanting to forget about taking things slow and Conner trying to stop her from doing so. Cassie pulled him closer to her and she flew to the bed with him, their kiss still connected. 'What on earth am I doing...' Cassie thought to herself, was she in control of herself? it didn't feel like she was, something has taken over her, making her do all of this. Perhaps it was Lust...

Conner who trying to calm her down was enjoying this, it was very different from his last relationship where everything was always calm, Megan was someone he always had to be careful with, she was soft and very fragile. Cassie was the opposite, she was hard and strong, but she could still be a sweetheart given the mood. That's the difference between the two. Maybe that's what Cassie is trying to tell him...

Conner spun them around, only to be rotated again, he got a bit frustrated and happy at the same time, unlike Megan, Cassie was always the dominant, never letting anyone tell her what to do. He tried again and he was on top of her, this time making sure she'd stay down.

Cassie sighed, knowing who's stronger between the two of them... "Kratos give me strength" she said before Conner was immediately lying under her, the bed was bouncing due to the impact. He couldn't move this time, not even a little. 'Kratos?' Information immediately hit his head and he decoded it. "You can do that?" he asked surprised. "Everybody gets one, babe" she answered before kissing him again. At that moment, she was stronger than him and he knew it.

"Uhh... Please be gentle..." Conner joked... probably "Do I look like a gentle girl?" she asked, staring at his eyes. "Yes, I think you're the most beautiful and sweet girl ever..."

" _You must have me mistaken with someone green_ "

Cassie trailed down his body, leaving kisses everywhere she passed, kissing all six packs of his toned body. She then lowered his jeans and saw a bulge covered by his underwear. She removed the underwear and watched as his member jumped out, surprising her with the size it had. 'Was it this big the last time?' she asked herself, recalling the last time she saw it. Her hand reached to grab it, she slowly started stroking it, getting a response from him already. As she went a little faster he started feeling more pleasure.

He bent one leg as his breathing started picking up the pace. Cassie wanted to step it up, so she went faster and immediately put his member in her mouth, making him gasp. She squinted and closed her eyes as she started moving her head up and down. Conner was feeling nothing but pleasure from her, his member sending thrills all the way up to his brain, expelling dopamine...

"Cassie..." He moaned her name which triggered something within her, she started going up and down faster, pleasuring him even more. Another moan escaped his mouth as his breathing pace increased, he felt that he was close to his limit, but couldn't say anything, he was moaning constantly as she went even faster than before, she groaned every time she moved downwards into him. "Cassie..." Cassie's eyes shot opened and remained widened after Conner's member released it's liquid contents into her mouth with no warning. She just accidentally swallowed his juices...

"Warn me next time, my stomach is not the clean-up" she said a little angry with him. Conner couldn't speak, he was panting from his climax. "... Sorry... I tried to but..." he said, stopping his sentence to breathe more. Cassie's tongue started moving around in her mouth. 'Even his juices are sweet' she just came to a realization about something... 'So that's where all that sugar goes...' she said to herself as she got back up to his level and kissed him before she lied next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"So uhh... Are we..." Conner started then trailed off. "I... don't know if I'm going to forget what you did..." she said, staring at the white, innocent ceiling. Conner sighed. "I'm-"

"I know, you didn't mean to do it. It was a thought, we can't control that... Also did you... write something, inside my head?" she trailed off, thinking she sounded stupid. "Yes..." He said, smiling. "Well, it's not disappearing" Conner grabbed her hand. "It's not supposed to"

Cassie sighed. "Anyway. I get that you still like Megan, you've dated for like, six years, then you broke up... And she started dating someone else just a month later..." she turned to face him. "I know that feeling..." she blurted quietly...

"What?" Cassie forgot exactly who she was with. 'God fucking damn it... I did **not** just say that out loud' she said to herself. "Well, better now than later I guess..." Cassie started remembering about her past...

"Look, before I... Noticed you... existed, I had a boyfriend. He was a serious jerk, but I somehow didn't see it, I guess I was too busy admiring his looks..." Conner's eyes moved to hers, that kinda sounded like him, minus the jerk part.

"He was a bully to other guys, even to girls, all brawn, no brains... but I didn't see it. My classmates kept asking me why I still dated him, they pointed out every single thing he's done and I just ignored them, I thought they were jealous of our, quote, love. I nearly lost them because of it. The guy cheated behind my back like every week, but things went south for him when one of my friends was the person he flirted with, she ran and told me that he tried to kiss her, I... slapped her because I thought she was the one who went for him, lost that friend right there and then... A week later, my friends have evidence recorded in HD, he was kissing another girl. I confronted him, he said that the girl attacked him, stupid as I was, I believed him. A few weeks later, blah blah blah, next level, blah blah blah, I felt like I could trust him with my... secret abilities. I told him, he didn't believe me, I showed him and... He calls me a freak, a monster"

Conner clenched his fists, thinking how dare he. That's why she's triggered by those words...

"I was shocked, I was hurt, silly me I thought he was going to say it was cool... He ran away from me, I defy gravity for two seconds and he runs away from me forever. I gave him some time to calm down, then I called him, he never answered, called him with a different phone, he's suddenly available, then hangs up after hearing my voice... The next day I was planning to face him about the situation. Walking down the hall, I see the guy next to his locker. We talk and he says he doesn't want to see me anymore and runs away all depressed. The next day I wanted to talk to him again, try to get back together and make it work... I see him on a bench, making out with the same girl that, quote, attacked him, only this time, he was on top of her. I was about to start snapping necks but my friends stopped me from getting near him, call him the one that got away, from a beating of a lifetime. I thought it was over between us, but honestly, it was never real to begin with... There was no us..."

Conner was devastated, those kinds of people made him sick, they weren't even fit to be called humans. "Cassie, I'm-"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just wish I listened to my friends back then, before I revealed a huge secret" she said, without a sign of tears in her eyes. "He never told anybody, if he did... Hm... No friend of mine would be able to stop me" she smiled, imagining what she'd do to him...

"What's his name?" Conner asked curiously. "Jo- wait a sec, you're gonna go after him if I tell you." she realized before saying his name. "I'm all about payb- Justice... all about Justice" he said. Cassie chuckled at his statement. "Don't go hunting him down, that's not the real you Conner. If he starts killing people or plotting world domination, then please, allow me to bash his skull in" she said with a smile, just feeling the skull being crushed on her knee. "Anyway again, Megan hooking up just four weeks later was like him the next day. I know how you feel, I cried myself to sleep every night for a week, then Babs started sleeping over, she was there for me, and I'm lucky to have her as a friend..."

Cassie kept going "Megan is worse though, unlike the bastard, you two actually had a thing, for six **years** and she just... I'm rambling, aren't I... I'll just shut up..." Cassie stayed quiet from then on, she rested her head on his chest like a pillow and closed her eyes...

Conner sighed. "We fought... A lot..." Cassie opened her eyes. "We were very different, we had issues. The fights weren't that bad, I was angry most of the time, it was just my default mood... I **never** raised a hand against her, but she did it multiple times, by her hands I mean objects flying towards me at high speeds. Time passes and we have small arguments that we just drop because we didn't want us to be over, just because of something small and insignificant... Then her powers start evolving and she starts abusing them..." Cassie looked up at him.

"Cassie, can I ask you something?" she nods. "If you had the ability to brutally and carelessly strip out information from a living being, leaving them so damaged, they can't even blink, and paralyzed for the rest of their lives. Would you do it?" he asked, freaking her out. "That's the kinds of things only monsters do"

"Well, she does it without giving a crap. Her justification: They're the bad guys" he said closing his eyes. "Fuck, she's even worse than I thought" Cassie said horrified by it. "Well, she tried doing something like that to me..." he said casually. "She knew I didn't like it when she did that, so she tried erasing my memories. Memories of me and her arguing, memories of me seeing what she did... Gone. It was Kadmus all over again..."

"I didn't notice at first, then we started arguing over the exact same things we said we'd drop for good, the Team noticed this repetition and got suspicious. I myself was feeling déjà vu over and over... She went even further, from erasing to creating fake memories. Memories that when I accessed I got censures... Then she was caught, I woke up one night to see her glowing eyes, looking at me. When she noticed I was awake, she brain blasted me to unconsciousness. The next day, Nightwing comes up to me and shows me the surveillance footage from the night before, then the night before that and so on... I got my memories restored and we broke up. I was depressed for a month, then that depression was replaced by anger when Lagan came along..." He finished.

Cassie got closer and kissed him. "That's..." she couldn't even finish, her thoughts were racing, finding out what Megan really is was not pretty. She wanted to create the perfect life for her, regardless of other's emotions and opinions, that's not right. "Yeah, now you know..."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say... **She's** the monster" Cassie said and as much as Conner didn't want to admit it, she was right...

"I'll make her pay" Cassie said, narrowing her eyes. "What happened to not going after our evil exes" I didn't say I want to kill her... physically anyway..." Conner chuckled.

"We should just move on from the past, and focus more on the present and future." He said, making her remember about, the future. " **Just the present!** " she quickly replied, still freaked out about that _Future Time_ situation. Conner chuckled, he thought it she was freaked by the marriage thing, if only he knew...

He decided to tease her... " _Will you marry me_?" he asked.

" **Don't** even go there Conner, I will slap you till next Saturday" she unintentionally reminded herself. "Oh wait, it's Saturday... six, seven... The next Saturday is my Birthday" she realized and gave him a huge smile.

"Oh... I better pick up the pace with your pre..." He trailed off. "Wait wait wait, my present? You're making me a present. **What is it?** "

"Nope"

"C'mon tell me" she insisted. "Nah ah" he refused again.

She started thinking more about it. "Eighteenth birthday, is is a car?" She asked. "I don't know" he answered.

"A pet? Is it Wolf?" she tried again. "Wolf's a friend, not a pet. Also I don't know..."

"C'mon, give me hints" she wasn't going to give up just yet. "Only if you kiss- Mmm" Conner's lips were slammed by hers. "Okay, it's **not** a Satellite that shoots lasers" he said. "Seriously..." she had a dumbfounded face. Conner smiled and said. "Another kiss, another hint, the better the kiss, the better the hint" she French kisses him right after saying it, her tongue circling around his mouth for ten seconds...

"It's not one of those, thought that counts gifts..." Actually that was a really good hint. "Oh I hate those, thank the Gods" she said. "You're welcome" he said, receiving a stare then another kiss from her.

She wasn't going to stop until she found out exactly what that gift was. And she had a whole week to find out...

Cassie separated the kiss, got on top of him and took off her shirt.

"Let's get serious here, babe..."


	14. Chapter 14: Light

Conner woke up and opened his eyes to reveal the room's white ceiling, also the blonde hair covering half of his field of vision. His head rotated ninety degrees to his right and he saw her beautiful face, asleep and comfortable. The sight of her smile while sleeping also put a smile on his face. With the alarm clock behind her saying 6PM Saturday he decided to get up and prepare something for her. Knowing Cassie, she probably had him tied up with her own limbs...

Once again he attempted to free himself, this time trying to be slow enough that she doesn't notice his movements, if she did, she would increase the strength of her grip. Using his flight to do so, he got himself free before Cassie noticed. One little problem, his shirt, it lies on the floor, with a huge tear from her enormous strength.

"Rip... literally" he said a bit sad about it. Conner has grown to like that dark blue shirt, now it's gone for good. Cassie chuckled a little in her sleep, getting his attention. She closed her hand, making a fist at the realization that no one is there beside her...

Conner grabbed her hand and it immediately opened to hold his hand. 'How does she even know?' he thought to himself as she squeezed his hand, then smiled right afterwards. 'So adorable' he commented.

 **...**

Cassie opens her eyes slowly, then looks around. Empty rooms were getting to her now, especially since Conner was there when she fell asleep.

She extends her arms and legs and feels her stomach's current mood. "Cassie needs food" she said to herself before leaning up. "Where's Co- **H my Hera** _I'm naked_ " she said before quickly pulling the sheets up to cover her chest, a very red blush appearing on her cheeks. "He's right, we gotta slow down a bit... Task one, getting dressed"

A scent was caught by her nose. "Is that... Pasta..." she quickly deduced. As she opened her eyes again, she saw Conner's shield on the bedside desk and smiled to herself.

...

Cassie flew downstairs as fast as she could, just to see the cape's reaction to it. "How do you make it look so awesome?" She said, turning to look at him. "Make what look... Oh" he said turning around. "I don't know. I just do what I want to and it does what it wants to do" he answered her.

Cassie smirked seductively at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend. "Seriously, you really need to stop wearing shirts indoors, they are the bane of my existence" she said to him. "Please don't destroy my next shirt" he replied before going back to cooking. "I promise... that I'll maybe consider not doing so..." she flew over and kissed his cheek. "That's convincing" he said sarcastically before turning around and aiming to poke the center of her chest, his goal was to hit the logo and get his suit back. She grabbed his hand before he made contact and blushed...

Conner saw this and thought. 'oh' "ooh" he said before blushing himself. "I was in a rush" he raised his eyebrow at her, there is a vast number of clothes she could've quickly worn, right next to her, yet she went for his suit. "Ok, maybe I love this thing..."

"Was that so hard to admit?" he asked smugly. "I'm shorter but it fits me perfectly. Oh, how 'bout a picture?" She suggested.

"And post it on social media where everyone will know you're in a romantic relationship with Superboy..." he raised an eyebrow at her, spooked just by saying it. "Okay, maybe not a good idea when you say it out loud" she replied scratching the back of her head, making him smile. "Yeah"

"What's for dinner?" she asked changing the subject. "Broccoli pasta, it's almost ready" he answered going back to cooking. "Wow, you can definitely cook..." She said, admiring it's look

"I just read the recipe online, I don't know how well it will turn out, though" he looked at his phone on the kitchen counter and added. "Hopefully it's good"

"No worries, if I hate it then we'll just get pizza" she said. There is a pizza restaurant in the area, delivery was an option as well. "Neat" he commented.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower. No peeking" Cassie started heading upstairs while keeping an eye on him. "But I've seen you na-"

"No peeking!" She interrupted, pointing at him menacingly with a dark voice. "Yes ma'am" he quickly responded, nearly jumping.

...

A while later she came down the stairs wearing a red and gold colored T shirt and ocean blue shorts, as a result of the climate being a little warm. On her right hand was the contracted shield.

"Is it ready yet? I'm starving." she asked him with a yawn that showed her tiredness, even though she only woke up about half an hour ago. "Yeah it's ready, just serve" he said, making her look to her left where the living room was. "Watcha doin?" she asked, making a cartoon reference. "... Just drawing on your sketchbook, hope you don't mind..." he answered, not really looking away from it.

"So you can draw too, can you also win an election with 100 percent votes, lemme see what you're working on" she said going over to him. "Maybe; Anyone except those two psychos and Nope" he flipped the book, not allowing her to see. "I'm not done yet, you'll **maybe** see it then..." Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me see it" she insisted. "Nope" he refused again.

Cassie tried to snatch the book but failed due to his speed. "It's a work in progress, no one sees it" he said before Cassie tried to snatch it again. She missed numerous times before she just grabbed his arms and trailed down to his hands...

"Gotcha... Now what's so epic that you try to hide it from your own... Me..." she trailed off as she witnessed, Herself. It was a sketch of her from the shoulder blade up. "My Hera... Next to this, Apollo is considered trash... How did you do this in less than fifteen minutes?" she gazed upon the exact copy of herself as a sketch.

"Do you... like it?" he asked, sounding quite shy. "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking..." she replied, not taking her eyes off it, not even for a millisecond.

"This is kinda worrying" she said to herself. "Why?" He wasn't really supposed to hear that, too bad. "Hm? Oh no, no, it's nothing. Just thinking out loud" she said, handing him the sketch book. "Spill it" he insisted. "You can't make me, babe" she said smiling at him. Conner was curious to know why she's worried, but still, he had to respect her privacy. Whatever she's thinking, it's not tearing her apart, so it was best to just drop it.

"Fine, but if something is bothering you, you should just tell me" Conner said as he grabbed the pencil and continued sketching. 'I'm out of his league here... No wonder girls haven't tried to date him, they knew he was just too good for them...'

" _See_ , **now** it's done. You ruined it, you ruined the surprise" Conner said, slightly joking as he showed her the supposed finished sketch. Cassie looked at it, the only thing he added was her hands making a heart symbol and he wrote "Love You" above her head. Cassie stared at the book and back to him. "Too cheesy?" he assumed by her look. "More like too perfect" she replied. "Nah, there are flaws..."

Cassie's eye twitched, just by hearing him say that. She grabbed the book, held it next to her and posed the same look as the sketch. "Point out one flaw, **just** **one** , I freaking **dare** you" she narrowed her eyes. With Conner's eye of detail and incredibly modest personality, he didn't see a thing wrong with it and he didn't say anything. "uhh... You should eat dinner before it gets cold" he tried to change the subject. "My point exactly, you're talented in every single way" she reminded him of the guy who wanted to end his own life that night, how he mentioned Conner's perfection and easy life is kind of what Cassie's trying to say...

"Well... I hate chemistry a bit, I dive head first into combat, those are flaws" he didn't want to bring up the previous argument, it would just make it awkward right now...

"Yeah, _right_ " the sarcasm on her tone was obvious, she wasn't buying it. "But whatever" she added before handing him the shield. She started walking towards the dining room but stopped when she realized that he wasn't following... "You're not coming?" she asked him. "I don't nee-" before he finished the sentence, he caught a glimpse of her death stare then quickly placed the book on the coffee table and got up. Her glare faded when Conner walked towards her.

"You... scare me sometimes" he said as they walked to the next room together. "Somebody's gotta preserve your humanity, also I wanna... be with you..." she replied, letting a blush appear on her face. Conner saw her cheeks getting red and smiled. "

...

"...They're not bad actually, they take the job seriously... Most of them anyway" he said. "The ones who don't..." she replied to him. "They let their power go to their head, they tend to underestimate the enemy"

"And it worries you" she said. "Well, they're the Justice League, you'd figure that with their experience they'd stop goofing off, Shazam gets a pass because he's still a kid"

Cassie thought for a moment. "I think he's like... Fifteen or something now" she said. "Exactly, still a kid" he repeats himself.

"Well what about you, six year old Conner? What are you like in combat?" she asked him. "I'm more of a supporting person, most likely a shield or if the attack seems to heavy I get them out of the way, fast"

"Aw, you're the soft one. With all that power, you still stick to defense" she said with an adorable baby tone. Conner raises an eyebrow at her, making her chuckle. "I like that, you're a total sweetheart" he sighs, recalling others who've said something similar to that. Cassie catches on and asks. "You hear that a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess this time means a lot more than the rest..."

Conner saw his phone ringing on the table and he picked it up to answer. "Dick?" Cassie silently burst out laughing, but almost immediately stopped, realizing it was probably mission time for him. "What a Dick" she joked. Conner couldn't help but smile, having heard her. "Wait, am I even allowed to do that?" he asked his friend on the other side of the line. Cassie was dying to know what they were talking about.

"So backup then... Okay, I'll be there in a few..." He finished and hung up the phone. "Mission?" She asked. "And I'm backup, in case things don't go so well"

"Can I go?" she asked and added. "The more badasses we have, the better the mission will go" she did have a point. But the reason they needed a Kryptonian as backup was worrying him. Cassie not receiving an answer right away made her frown, she got up from her seat. "Hehe, not like you can stop me" she said smiling at him. He can, definitely, but he really didn't want to...

"I can... But something tells me you won't be happy if I did..." She smirked at him.

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

...

"Recognized. Superboy 2-7. Wonder Girl B-2-1"

"-could be anything" Conner finished talking as he set his eyes on the team assembled in front of the two. He frowned 'All Supers...' he thought to himself, assuming this must be quite a difficult mission to avoid including Normals. "Miss M, Beast Boy, Rocket, Blue Beetle and Lagan. Heavy hitters only... Should I be worried about this?" Cassie asked, noticing the lack of non supers. Beast boy looked at the arriving teammates and fist pumped while quietly saying "Yes". With his super hearing he noticed the farthest one, Beast boy, rejoicing quietly...

"Probably" he answered...

"And you brought Wonder Girl, good." Nightwing said, taking some level of stress off his mind. "Seriously, is there another invasion?" Cassie asked, hoping for someone to say no. "No, no invasion" Nightwing answered, calming her down.

"We've been detecting high levels of energy, they're spiking on an island located in the Pacific Ocean. We barely have any information on it, regardless we need to investigate..."

"Why the heavy hitters only?" Conner asked as all of them turned to look at him. "We've never seen anything like this before, so we can't have any normals near it, it's too dangerous." He explained and approached Conner and Cassie. "I know you're League now... but we need a serious powerhouse who can keep everyone safe, we can never be too careful on this one" he said it as if Conner was a traitor to them. "Not his choice, Dick, you know he always tried to stay in the team. Once they knew about his existence, he had to come out as a hero before people got the wrong idea about him" Cassie defended him, crossing her arms over her chest. Richard sighed. "Okay, _sorry_. But seriously, are you gonna help out?"

"Of course, good thing we're well rested..." Conner said with a bit of a smile on his face. Richard's eyes moved to Cassie then back to him several times before getting it. "Ohh..." Cassie couldn't help but getting a blush on her cheeks. "Babe..." she whined and elbowed his arm, begging him to stop talking about them as a couple in front of others...

"Alright, mission, let's do it" he said, instantly getting serious for the mission. They walked along with Nightwing to join up with the rest of the team on standby. The two, even after Cassie had said it herself, now just noticed that **Lagan** **was there**...

"Oh boy..." Conner said quietly to himself, knowing the tension was high for Megan and him. Cassie on the other hand was hoping for things to get dramatic, she was told of the incident by Barbara and was really looking forward to this. In the most silent voice she whispers. "I'm gonna keep an eye on them, I wanna see what happens after this m- I mean... I don't want them getting hurt or anything..." Not even trying to hide it.

Conner, having heard what she said, looked at her for a moment. "C'mon, like **you** don't wanna know" she whispered to him. "I don't want to interfere with their lives, you shouldn't either" he whispered. If he were to be honest, he was actually curious about them, what would happen? what will they say? Those thoughts raced through his mind, as well as Cassie's. "See, that silence right there, that means you're thinking about it too..." she said, instantly winning the debate.

More has happened there than she thought. When Lagan arrived, Megan almost had a heart attack at the mention of his name and she started sweating. Beast boy even moved away from Megan's side to let them be as close as possible. It didn't work for much longer, she had left, then returned to the briefing room, only that time, she went to stand on the other side of the group. The drama had already started back then, neither had said a word to each other...

...

 ** _One Hour Later_**

...

Beast Boy and Wonder Girl were the only ones completely relaxed, they have even engaged in a multiplayer Mobile game and we're now in the middle of a match with one another. Garfield was more skilled in said game and was winning. They both started moving their phones around as they became more and more focused on the match. Blue Beetle was the first to speak up. "Okay, I'll say it. How come you're so chill with this?" he asked the two gamers in the ship. "I'm an expert at this, so I'm not worried." Garfield responded, not really answering the question they were asked. "I meant the mission, not a lot of the Team members were signed to do this. This is obviously a dangerous mission if we were the only ones sent" he said, slightly panicking.

Though a bit cocky, Cassie wasn't the slightest bit worried about the mission, it doesn't take a lucky guess to figure out why. "Power up" Cassie casually said as Conner smiled for a split second. "God dang it, I need a healing kit..." Garfield cursed his misfortune, as he took direct hits from Cassie's beefed up attacks. "Two more hits left" Garfield lowered his eyebrows, showing his anger. "This ends now..."

Five seconds later Cassie's screen spelled You Lose and it angering her. "How... Just how..."

"One does not simply defeat The Green One, child, you need more experience to be able to match my advanced skills" he said in an old man with wisdom voice. "Now, for the finisher" he said... Cassie's screen showed a man sitting on her face, getting up and going back down multiple times. "Tea-bagging... Seriously dude..." She said, turning to look at Garfield. "One does not simply Not humiliate another's near victory defeat" he replied as she closed the app in anger.

Jaime has been staring at them, still waiting for an answer. " **Look** , we know our objective, we don't have to fear what's coming because we have each other's backs, we're a **team**. As long as we're together, there's **nothing** we can't d-"

" _Conner's gonna protect her the most, cuz she's his girlfriend_ " Beast boy interrupted her small motivational speech, everybody instantly diverting their attention to Superboy, who was looking at the Ocean's waves. "That's not inaccurate..." He quietly said to himself, unfortunately for him, everybody heard that.

"That is **So** not fair, I'll marry you if you protect me" Rocket joked. "That spot is reserved, sweetheart" Cassie joked back at her. "I call dibs when splitting up" Garfield said, pausing his game and raising one hand for attention. "Guys, he's old and responsible enough to make his own decisions" Cassie said. " _No he's not_ , he's seven" Garfield quickly replied. Beetle joined in on the debate. "Way too young to make decisions. Rock Paper Scissors". Megan and Lagan watched as they started childishly competing. She was in charge on this mission, already been chosen before Conner and Cassie showed up.

"You guys know I'm as strong as him right?" Lagan blurted out, getting everyone's attention. They all nearly burst into laughter but contained themselves. Cassie and Garfield weren't so lucky... Their laughter stopped but Lagan was already mad at them. "What, you don't believe me?". Megan saw where this was going, so she sped up, wishing to arrive before he did something stupid like

"Arm wrestle me then" Cassie wanted to burst out laughing again but she successfully stopped herself from doing so... "Guys we're almost there, let's keep focus" Megan said. Jaime's scarab had already done the calculations. Time equals Space or Distance divided by Velocity. They were still 20 minutes out with their current speed. "We still got twenty minutes" Jaime repeated what the scarab told him. "Plenty of time" Garfield said as he exited the game and went to camera...

"This is going to be the best arm wrestle ever" he said as he tapped record. "No it's not, and turn that off, I'm not arm wrestling anyone" Conner said in a serious tone. "Pfft, Super chicken" Lagan provoked him, calling him a coward. "Yeah sure, whatever" he replied, completely unfazed. Beast boy transformed into a chicken and started mimicking it's sound. "Garfield don't make me throw you out" Conner said to him. "Please Conner, just this once" Cassie's voice was the one to make him change his mind. He rotated the chair back to face Lagan. "You don't want to chicken out in front of your girlfriend" he taunted him. Beast boy turned back to normal.

"Miss M, make a table" Garfield said, getting excited again. She sighed before a table formed from the ship's mass. "This should be good" Rocket said before she got up, along with Conner.

"Prepare to lose tragically" Lagan said before approaching the table and placing his arm on it. Conner sighed again and placed his arm on top of the table as well.

"Are we sure we can't just tell him about the four months thing where Su-" Rocket asked them. " _No way, shut your face_ " Garfield answered her...

"Three... Two... One... **Go**!" Garfield shouted as the two of them started pushing, right off the bat, Conner had a serious jump but then they were evenly matched... Thirty seconds pass and they were still evenly matched, each trying to gain the upper hand. Lagan's arm became slightly bigger, unnoticeable to the others. Jaime listened to the scarab talk. "The aquatic one is gathering more power from, quote, ancient Magic. He won't last much longer..." It said.

Conner heard Megan's quiet groan before he realized, they were hurting the bio-ship, therefore hurting her... 'Oh... I'm sorry' he said to her telepathically, Megan turned to look at him before Conner started losing ground, slowly. The next three seconds, Conner was dominated by Lagan.

" **Ha. I win**!" He shouted for everyone to hear. Beast boy was disappointed by the endgame. It wasn't one he was expecting. "Well, you know Kryptonians and their magic thing..."

"What magic thing?" Lagan asked her. "Just a stupid joke, congrats, you win"

"Damn right I win, I'm better than you" he said, poking his chest. "I know" Conner said, slightly smiling. "Stop smiling, **you lost**." he said. "Eh, bound to happen eventually" he said, walking back to his seat.

"You guys know-" Cassie was interrupted by everyone except Lagan. "Yup". Clueless as he was, he was still enjoying his, quote, victory.

"One thing is certain here... I called dibs on Superboy first..." Beast boy said starting another argument. "Okay no, I'm the princess here, I go with him" Cassie said.

"Well, I'm the Cinderella so..." Rocket jumped in. "Don't make me deck you, Rocket". Garfield just realized something. "Hey, you know that Beetle is like, crazy powerful, right?" he was trying to take out the competition, by adding more. "Not gonna work, dude" Cassie said.

Megan had just had enough of this, she's tired of this argument an decided to finish it herself. " **I** go with Superboy; Beast Boy goes with Wonder Girl; Blue Beetle goes with Lagoon boy and Rocket. End of story" Everyone looked at her, except Conner. "No, this is not personal" she added, stopping Cassie from wanting to choke the green out of her. "I'm gonna choke the green out of you" maybe not...

Conner flew in front of her before she took the first step towards Megan, his tilt head and blank expression made her cross her arms and cancel her desired attacks. Honestly, Megan was about to jump, scared of what she was going to do to her. "Okay, Fine. I trust **you**... **_You_** , I do not" Cassie said and pointed at Megan after sighing.

"Someone's jealous..." Jaime said under his breath. "I'm not Jealous, I'm Territorial. Jealous is when you want something that you don't have. Territorial is protecting what's already **_Mine_** " she pointed at Conner before taking her seat...

"Burn" Garfield said as he took his seat as well. Jaime took his seat with his hands up, like he was being arrested and didn't want to get shot. "You're the boss Megan" Rocket said, settling down.

Finally everyone was quiet and focused...

"...Why do **you** get to go with Conner?" Garfield started again. "He's right, that's **really** unfair" Rocket backed him up and added "You're both really powerful, he should go with me and Beast boy." Conner facepalmed as Cassie got mad. " **Yeah**! Wait wha..." Garfield just realized what that meant. "Woman, I can turn into a T. rex" he said. "So he should go with just me"

" ** _Alright, I've had enough_**!" Conner and Cassie said in unison as they got up at the exact same time. " ** _I'll meet you guys there_**..." They say it in unison again. The rest of them were staring at the two. "Megan..." Conner said, asking for a way out. She opened a hatch in front of them and they both exited. Part of her wanted to go with them, the immaturity here was off the charts, even if they were just having some fun.

Superboy and Wondergirl after exiting, took flight and in no time were in front of the ship. Their speed was slightly faster than the bio-ship's own. Then Cassie approached and grabbed Conner, the next second, the two disappeared from their range of sight using Super Speed. Leaving nothing but a trail of their most used colors. Black, Red and Gold...

"They're totally gonna make out when they get there" Rocket said, putting a blush on Megan's face, and a frown on Lagan's.

"Aw man, this is horrible... who am I gonna play with **now**?" Beast boy got everyone's attention for a second. "...What, we're fifteen minutes out... Jaime, how's your FPS skill?"

...

 **Island, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Fourteen minutes later**

...

They have just arrived but the attack has already started. The Island was armed with sensors which triggered some explosives. Superboy, using his Super Speed, flew Rocket upwards before she stepped on a mine. " **Everybody take flight** " he ordered, looking at the ground with his X ray vision and detecting multiple traps.

Beast boy turned into a Pterodactyl, Blue Beetle's scarab morphed into a jet pack, Megan and Cassie simply took flight, Lagan was carried by Megan's telekinesis, Rocket activated her aura and started floating in the air. "Holy crap guys, mines, mines everywhere, literally everywhere." Jaime said as his eyes were glowing blue. "Good call, what else can you see?" Cassie asked him.

Superboy looked around but couldn't spot anything. "Ugh... Lead, they Superman proofed this place"

"Change of plans, we'll have to split up. I'll go with Lagan." she was carrying him, so she had to change things up, but she also wanted company, too bad for her, it was too late. " _I call dibs on Superboy_ " Beast boy quickly said. After a grunt from Cassie, she accepted it and teamed up with Beetle and Rocket.

"Don't play hero, as soon as you see something, report in. Let's go" with her order, they started moving in different directions...

 **...**

"Are you kidding me? she can't stop talking about you. I mean, it's **all** the time. Do you think Conner this, do you think Conner and Cassie that. All this teenage drama between you three. I wish it stayed on Hello Megan" Garfield said a little angry. He's been forced to listen to her rambles and vents, he didn't have a choice, he was family, family had to be there to listen, but it got annoying very fast. "How often?" Conner asked him as he took another look around with his enhanced vision.

"Almost every day. Especially when she sees you... I'm telling you dude, she's still **crazy** for you, and the word crazy is an understatement" he pointed at the Kryptonian who crossed his arms over his chest. "No pressure, I know you're with Cassie. It's just getting on my nerves" he said. Conner felt sorry for him, he thought it's his fault entirely. "I'll talk to her"

"Maybe that's not enough, you gotta start hanging out again, as friends at least" that's when Conner looked at him with a slightly upset look. "You know Cassie's... Territorial. She would freak out, when she freaks out, I freak out... There is no way I'm putting her through that"

"Wow, Megan makes it sound like she's a rebound girl" Conner glares at him with so much anger. Garfield raises his hands. "Please don't kill me" he begs him while bracing for impact. After he opened his eyes, Conner was completely calm, a few deep breaths were taken to insure his mood wasn't critical... "Hm, the old Superboy would've decked me or something..." He was a surprised at his not so violent reaction. Conner took one last deep breath and returned to his surveillance. "I'm sorry I said that, you **really** like Cassie. I'm just frustrated is all" he said.

"Yeah, I'll- Get down" Conner ordered, hearing something suspicious. Beast boy turned into a mouse and got behind a bush. Conner just dropped to one knee...

After twenty seconds pass, with nothing happening, Beast boy transformed back to complain about the false alarm nearly giving him a heart attack. His mouth was shut by him as they kept low.

A Cylinder figure emerged from the ground in front of them. The doors slid open, revealing two men in lab coats, no doubt scientists, and not the official good ones. Conner felt the sudden urge to go straight down there, like something or someone was calling to him... He managed to shrug off this sudden desire before he moved an inch.

"Yeah, it's sending out enormous levels of energy, I'm afraid this won't be a secret facility for long" Conner's ears heard them clearly after some adjustment. "We keep working on it, get as much power from it as we can-"

Superboy interrupted them by jumping out of the hiding spot. " **Dude** " Beast boy complained before he too got out of the hiding spot. "Intruders, activate-" another interruption by Superboy as he just flicked the scientists unconscious using his super speed. "Wow, that was really easy, now let's- **Hey wait up**..." Beast boy said as he went to grab his wrist. "We gotta-" Garfield stopped talking and let go, after seeing Conner's blue eyes glow...

Superboy stepped on the Cylinder elevator and with a push of a button, he was going underground. "Guys, we found some evil looking scientists here and Superboy's acting weird."

"Weird how, exactly?" Cassie asked, worried about him. "Mind control maybe?" he answered, not quite sure himself. "We're heading to your location right now" Megan said, changing course to meet with Garfield.

 **...**

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Megan asked the Atlantean walking behind her. "You almost killed me-"

"Because you cheated on me and had sex with her, how could you do that" she turned to face him. "You and Conner-"

"Lagan, I doubt what I felt for Conner would have led me to sleep with him." she said to him. "So you **do** have feelings for him..." Megan looked away. "I've been in a relationship with him for six years. Just throwing that away in less than a month was just impossible. But when I started dating you, I actually liked you" Lagan got angrier. "...What on earth did he do, that made you two love birds break up, anyway?" He asked. Megan really didn't want to go there, unfortunately, a tear escaped her eye. "He didn't do anything wrong... It was me..."

"Oh, he's just perfect, isn't he. Nothing wrong with him, just us" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "...probably" Megan wiped the tear off her cheeks. "I was joking"

"Well I wasn't. Conner is someone you only have **one** chance with, right now he's perfection. I wanted to ruin it for Cassie, but that would never make him go back to me" Saying all of this in front of Lagan wasn't the best thing to do. "I guess he really... Loves her from what I know... That hurts me..."

"If you love something you gotta set it free" Megan looked back at him, quite surprised he said that. "Oh, you're joking..." She saw his sarcastic gesture...

"So... You're new girlfriend... How is she?" Megan felt fire on her face just by asking that. She kinda wanted her to be dead or something... What has happened to her... "She's... Not my girlfriend... Anymore" he said awkwardly. "What, did you get married or something?" she asked, making Lagan angrier. She noticed his angry look and wanted to invade his mind, but Conner was still in her head, just waiting to judge her if she did...

From his look, she could deduce that "It was a one night thing, wasn't it?" Megan wanted to burst out laughing. "I told you not to read my mind-"

"I didn't, I could tell" Megan cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry. You deserve better" she was trying to hide the smile on her face, fortunately for her, Lagan didn't care.

She drops the smile with a sigh. "I miss my old life..." Lagan looks up at her. "With Conner, or me?"

Megan turns her back on him. "... With Conner..." she said. " **Fuck you, you green bitch** "

"White actually..." She said casually, like there's nothing wrong at the moment. "You dare say that to my face" he nearly shouted, wanting to attack her. "And yeah, I guess I am a bitch... And I'm sorry for that... But even I, a huge **bitch** , wouldn't cheat on someone by having sex right then and there, that's called being a cunt" she said with a smile on her face. The next second she was pinned against a tree...

"Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow...

"You don't deserve to live" he nearly shouted. "If Conner gets here, consider yourself arrested Lagan, assuming you make it to prison. He doesn't Love me, but he still cares... Just calm down and let me go"

"What, you think I can't take him? I already beat him once" he said. "Look, just be glad you had that, quote, victory. Now let me go and let's focus on the mission, then we can kill each other when we get-" "Shut up!" Megan sighs. The next second, Lagan was floating in the air...

She didn't need anyone's help with him, he was nowhere near as powerful as her. "You should learn to pick fights with someone on your level..." She lets him go and watches him fall to the ground.

Megan touched her com and listened. "Guys, we found some evil looking scientists here and Superboy's acting weird."

 **...**

"What's it like? It's like dating the son of Perfection and Flawless, that's what it's like" Cassie answered Rocket's question. "Isn't it too much sometimes?" Rocket asked her. "Recently I started thinking I'm out of his League, no pun intended. But I know that even he has flaws" Cassie explains to her, scratching the back of her head.

"What flaws are we talking here?" Her question looked like it wasn't any of her business by the look on Cassie's face. "Okay, off limits. Got it"

Right now Beetle was the only one paying attention to the current objective in this mission.

"Even my mom likes him, and she hates **every** boy I meet" Cassie said. "Wait up, the super over protective Helena, actually likes your boyfriend. Geez what did he do?"

"It's what **she** did. She met Conner and found out that he was a responsible, caring, kind young man." God, she wanted him to be there right now, so she could kiss him. Complimenting always made her feel this way.

"Hey, you got a little spark in your eyes" Raquel(her real name) joked, watching Cassie roll her eyes. "Well, all I can say is congrats. When's the marriage" Cassie looked very triggered by that last word. "You okay?" Raquel asked, seeing her eye twitching twice.

She calmed down and looked away. "I'm okay..." Raquel found that very strange. "What's wrong? I was only joking" she said. "I'm fine Ray... It's just that... Diana's mom said I gotta marry him when we're both ready and no matter what happens we still gotta get married and it's been really creeping me out cuz I'm seventeen and if my mom finds this out, she's probably not going to approve and... I'm rambling..." Beetle even stopped looking around and focused on her. "Wait... If you end up with someone else?" Jaime was curious, so he asked.

"I **still** have to marry Conner... I'm pretty sure that relationship would end there and then if this new guy finds out..." Cassie explained. "She locked you two together and incinerated the key. Cool" Rocket said. " _Not cool_ " Cassie quickly replied.

"Don't freak out, things happen for a reason, maybe you two are destined to be together..." Beetle said, actually calming her down and getting a stare from Raquel, she couldn't believe he actually said that, it was unlikely for him to say something like that...

"Yeah, maybe you're right... Thanks you guys..." Cassie smiled at them. She's glad she has friends like that to help her anytime.

"Not a problem. Just to confirm things, you **do** **want** to be with him, _right_?" Raquel asked, making her blush a shade of pink... "Life with him is amazing and... I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with him..." she answered.

"Guys, we found some evil looking scientists here and Superboy's acting weird" Speaking of the handsome devil, Cassie widened her eyes. "Weird how, exactly?"...

 **...**

The Team has met up, only one member was missing from it. "Where is he?" Wonder Girl asked, worried about her other half. "He went underground, there's an elevator right here where these two came out" Beast boy said. Megan's eyes glowed green and the ground beneath started shaking. "What are you-" Before Beetle could finish, a huge chunk rose up, showing small parts of the elevator... Megan was impatient, forgetting about the two scientists and just going straight to Superboy.

She threw away the large chunk, leaving a tunnel that lead underground. "Stay here and contain these two, get any info you can" Megan ordered Beetle and Rocket and Lagoon boy before she flew in. "Someone's playing hero" Rocket said, lowering her eyelids halfway, showing the sarcastic expression. "I'm going in" Wonder girl said before jumping in as well, with Beast boy not far behind. Rocket created a force field around the two scientists. " _See_ , we got the lame job. Who here is awesome at interrogations?" she asked the two...

 **...**

When Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and Beast boy reached the underground base, they stared in awe as Superboy had knocked out the last remaining person there. There were thirty eight people present and a large glowing machine.

"Cool" Beast Boy said looking at said machine. Cassie and Megan approached Superboy, both worried about what Garfield reported in. " ** _Are you okay_**?" They asked in unison, before Megan backed off with a blush. "Yeah, I'm just a bit too energetic..."

"Why is that?" She asked in confusion. "I have no idea..."

"Guys, there's a ring in here..." Beast boy said as he took a closer look inside. A small window, behind it was a blue colored ring. "Shiny..." Beast boy stared in awe, it was almost hypnotic for him. Megan went to the control panel, in front of the machine. Observing dozens of buttons, she finally spotted the 'Release' one. She didn't want to press it just yet, God only knows what's gonna happen if she did that...

"It looks like this machine is draining it's energy... It's incredibly powerful, incredibly infinite, energy..." Cassie had just finished kissing Conner, released he was okay, and they both headed towards the panel themselves...

"Infinite?" Cassie asked. "Not really infinite, more like. Insanely high level of energy..."

"How high level are we talking here?" Beast boy asked, snapping out of the trance. Conner took a look at the numbers.

"Oh, God... This thing can power cities... Continents... Solar Systems. No wonder our sensors were going crazy. If this thing were to explode..." The number of volts kept rising but the machine kept taking it away...

"Well, I don't think we should set that thing free, it's too dangerous" Cassie said, crossing her arms. "We can't let this machine drain it dry, who knows where all of this power is going?" Megan said.

"Let's just hope it won't blow us all up when we release it" Conner said as his hand hovered over the release written button. "Garfield step away from it" Megan ordered.

"Pretty sure we should contact Nightwing before we release it" Cassie suggested. Just as she finished her sentence, the ring's shaded glow increased. "Uh, should we be worried about that?" Beast boy asked them, pointing at it. "It can't absorb any more of it's energy" Conner said. The glow went even further, the base was completely blue and the machine couldn't take the energy anymore, it was too much for it to handle... " **Get Down**!" Megan shouted, making everyone duck for cover, except Superboy who simply squinted.

An **_Explosion_** alerted the team on ground level, making them worry about the others underground...

Cassie stared in awe as the machine containing the item was completely destroyed. The floating ring dashed passed them but immediately stopped after doing so. Megan went to check on Garfield as the ring turned around, still glowing with it's bright blue fiery aura.

"Uhh... Conner, I think it's looking at you" Cassie said, noticing it's figure facing Superboy. Without a warning the blue ring flew to him, Conner thought fast and wanted to grab it, instead it placed itself on his right middle finger. Conner felt insane waves of power come from his finger and he looked at it...

"Oh boy... This can't be good"

He didn't seem to be hurt by it, but she couldn't just Not ask the question. "Are you alright?" Cassie asked him. "I'm okay... I feel... _Good_..." He said. "Well you shouldn't, cuz **I'm** supposed to put a ring on you" Conner raised an eyebrow, not noticing that she was joking. Megan carried Beast Boy, who was now unconscious, up. "He's out. We need to get him to-" Megan was interrupted by Conner, who was pointing Beast boy's heart. It wasn't his intention to do so, the ring on his finger was forcing him to do it.

"Uhh, okay, fine. Just help him..." Conner said out loud. Megan raised an eyebrow in confusion "Who are you talking to?" His ring shot a blue energy into Garfield's chest...

"Just five more min- uh... Hey guys... What'd I miss?" he asked, sounding sleepy. " **Shut up**!" Conner nearly shouted. " _Yes sir_..." Garfield replied. "Not you" he said.

"Conner, are you sure you're alright?" Cassie was worried about him, he seems like he's hearing voices in his head or something. "There is a voice in my head... I'm Superboy..." He said before going quiet. "No, I'm not from Krypton... I... ugh..." he grunted before forcefully taking the ring off his finger...

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before calming down. " **Geez** , sorry about that, it wouldn't shut up" he said. "Who?" Cassie asked him. Conner opened his hand to reveal the glowing blue ring that formed a logo... "The ring?" Megan set Garfield on his feet. "Yeah... It just kept asking so many questions..." he tried recalling some of the dozens. Megan's mixture of curiosity and suspicion, made her ask. "Like?"

"Who am I. It knew I'm a Kryptonian and a Human, so it asked if I came from Krypton... Look, this thing has to be contained, my mind felt like it was being violated..." Conner tried to avoid eye contact with Megan, not wanting to start anything.

"I'll call Nightwing" Megan said, preparing. "And... maybe Hal Jordan..." he said, remembering the questions about him.

"Hal Jordan of Earth, one of the greatest Green Lanterns alive. Methods found, dangerous, by the Guardians." The ring had a female voice and the light shined brighter with every word spoken. "It talks..." Cassie was creeped out by it. The ring on Conner's hand was actually speaking. "Uh... Yes. We know him"

"Voice recognition: Master." it said. "Me? My name is just Superboy" he responded. "I'm a bit uncomfortable here..." Cassie said as she took a step back.

"Are you kidding? **_that's so cool_**! So it's like Siri or Google Assistant or something?" Beast boy approached Conner's hand, unfortunately it didn't respond to him. "Hmm... Something tells me she only answers to you" he said. "Uh... Okay. Who are you?" he asked

"I am an Artificial Intelligence within the Blue Lantern Ring. Currently, the wielder is known as Superboy" it answered. "Me? Why me?"

"The Blue Lantern Ring has chosen you, because your heart is, metaphorically speaking, rich with Hope itself."

"No, I think this was meant for Superman, he's the one who **inspires** Hope itself..." Conner said. "Superman... Kal-El. Earth Name: Clark Joseph Kent, currently a... Reporter for the Daily Planet. Location: Metropolis city. Descendant of: Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Both deceased. Quote, Love interest: Lois L-"

" **Okay** , that's enough" Conner ordered it to stop talking as everyone in the room widened their eyes. "My God..." Megan covered her mouth.

"How does she know all that?" Garfield asked. "I didn't even know Dad's mother's name..."

"Dad... Are you the son of Kal-El? You have his DNA." it asked him. "Adoptive..." He answered. It took a few seconds to respond to him, when it did. "My apologies, by my understanding, Adoption is when one legally takes another's child and brings it up as one's own child. If you have Kal-El's DNA, why do you consider yourself adopted?"

"I'm his clone" Conner said, quite unfazed by it, which surprised Megan, she looked at Cassie. "Thanks to me Megan, it's thanks to me" she said to her quietly with a smile. "... I was not aware, my apologies if you are hurt by it"

"Wait, did she actually mean that?" Garfield asked.

"Okay, have you told anyone what you know?" Conner was worried that if these scientists got to it... "No one has had access to the Ring before you."

"Scan Complete. You are a Hybrid of Kryptonian and Human DNA. You do not require Human needs if exposed to Yellow or Blue Star radiation, said radiations will make your life more efficient and you shall develop Superhuman abilities. I can mimic a Blue Star's Radiation, if you desire me to do so."

"Uh... What about Megan?" he asked. "M'gann... M'orzz... White Martian, from planet Mars. She will not be affected, the light will not produce the heat Martians are weakened by".

"Sure, go ahead, I guess..." As he finished the sentence, his cells were being supercharged by the Ring's energy. He unintentionally started floating as the Gravity became even weaker for his body to handle. "Oh... This I like..." a smile grew on his face as his blue colored eyes began glowing. The others simply covered their eyes, assuming that it's light was damaging to their eyesight "You do not deed to shield yourselves from the light, it is harmless" until it spoke again.

Conner snapped out of his trance and flew back to the ground, unintentionally causing a small crack with the very light but powerful impact. "Alright, that's enough" the ring's glow lessened and Conner began feeling normal again. "We have a mission to finish and I have a date tomorrow" he said, smiling at Cassie. "Noted" the ring spoke, making him look down at it. "I shall inform you at 7:30 AM. That seems to be the average waking time on this Planet"

"Definitely Siri or Google Assistant, but way smarter..." Beast boy commented, getting the Team's attention. "Pretty sure those don't know who Superman's secret identity is" Cassie said. "Yeah, only fictional comic book characters, like Spider-"

"Guys, c'mon. We have to go" Megan said. "What about these guys?" Garfield pointed at the unconscious people on the ground. Conner sighs and starts moving at Super speed, cleaning up the mess by placing them together in groups. "Rocket can bubble them while we wait for the League" Conner said.

"This mission was pretty easy. Incredible power met Superboy and they became buddies. Done" Garfield said. "Well, **I** can't wait for that date" Cassie smiled while approaching him. "What am I going to wear?" she asked herself. "Nothing, that'd be awesome" he joked as they engaged in a make out, Cassie's hands going to the back of his head and stroking his hair, while Conner felt a tongue wanting to enter... "Eww, get a room you two, you're almost as bad as M-"

" **My God** , I **am** tired, _aren't you all tired, no more missions for me today. Let's get these people out of here_ **_now_**..." Megan with a flushed look, quickly interrupted Garfield while she levitated the people off the ground. 'Garfield, your mouth, keep it **shut** '

 _'Yes ma'am_ ' he replied with a scared tone...

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

...

"Dad, I honestly think it's here for you. Maybe it got confused and went for me" Conner was trying to explain. "No, it chose you. The ring does not make mistakes" Hal spoke up. "But if he were to use it, it would work, right?"

"Why don't you want one of the most powerful items in the universe? There aren't that many Blue Lanterns, Superboy. I can teach you to-"

"I already have a mentor. With all due respect, being a Lantern is not my thing..." He said to him. "Well it won't just go back to where it came from just because you refused it. It goes to whoever's worthy of what the Lantern Corp stands for" Hal explained. "Hope." Conner commented.

"Yes. Like it or not, it's with you now and it's your duty to keep it from the wrong hands." Hal's ring started glowing, assuming it was a distress call from someone. "Gotta go" he said before walking towards the Zeta tube. Superman looked to his right then back to him. "Go, I'll be fine, Dad" Conner heard the same thing Clark did and let him go.

 **...**

Conner skipped everyone on the way to his room. Out of curiosity, he put on the ring on the same finger as before. 'You are not pleased with the Blue Lantern ring. Why?' The voice in his head returned.

'... It's not my style. I have a mentor and he's my father. I don't want to stop being what I am just because I got something, quote, better"

'You refuse ultimate power, to settle with being the same. Why?'

'It's my choice. I believe people should have the freedom to make their own choices. It's how my life came to be. Freedom of Choice.' he answered before jumping to bed and taking off the ring then placing it on his bedside table. Enough voices in his head for today...

The ring flashed once and said " _Interesting_..."

 **...**

It was currently 11PM and he was fast asleep. Unfortunately for him, a text message woke him up from his slumber... "I will ki- ss her" he changed his sentence when he saw who it was. The phone detected the pickup movement and unlocked itself, directly showing the message app. The text from Cassie read. "Can't sleep, help" with a tired emoji next it. "Conner to the rescue" he texted back in a flash before leaning up and flying to his wardrobe to change...

'Is there something wrong, Superboy?' He heard the voice in his head and nearly jumped. Conner looked at his fingers and they were naked. 'How...' When he looked at his bedside desk, he gasped. The ring had a small glow, he heard the voice even though he wasn't wearing it.

'How are you in my head?' He asked. 'Freedom of Choice' the answer made his heart skip a beat. What else could she do without his permission...

'My apologies, perhaps the Joke wasn't as light hearted as I initially thought... We share a psychological bond, you wore the ring for the second time. Now it doesn't need to-'

'No, no' he said. 'Is that a double negative?' she joked again. 'Please don't do that, I'm very... _sensitive_ to mental invasion... Look, I'm going out, please don't follow me.'

'As you wish.' she replied. Conner sighed and walked out of his room.

...

"Megan... what are you doing up so- oh" he saw a glass of milk on her hand. "Yeah, just a little thirsty. What are **you** doing up so- oh..." she figured it out.

"You really are inseparable" she faked a smile. "You're faking that smile, I can tell" he said, making her smile for real. "Of course. I'm the jealous person. Look, we should talk more often, I'd be great"

"We do live together..." he mentioned. "Yeah but that's good morning talk... Anyways, I heard from Babs who heard from Cassie that you want to be a Cardiologist, why is that?" she asked curiously. "Uhh... I guess I like helping people more than I thought..." he answered. "But you like a simple life, why something so huge?" she asked him. "We do not live a simple life M, we probably never will" he said.

"hm... Something seems a bit off..." she said. "Look, I gotta go, we'll talk later" Conner walked past her... "Final question. When did you decide to take that path?" she questioned, then added. "Wouldn't be, say... After Themyscira, would it?" Conner just waved and said. 'Nope, just following my dreams, bye, Meggie'

Megan drank her glass of milk and watched him walk away... "Damn it. I still fucking Love him **so** much?" it wasn't until he looked over his shoulder did she realize, she said that out loud... 'Just joking' she said in the mindlink. ' _No you weren't_ ' Megan sighed and closed her eyes, wanting to just fall there and sleep the night away...

...

 **Sandsmark Residence**

...

Cassie was texting her friend Barbara, even though she was on Bat patrol, she still wanted to chat. A tap on the window got her attention. Conner had arrived from a long flight. She went over to her window and opened it for him. "How are you going to fall asleep with a torch burning your eyes?" Conner asked. "Honestly, I didn't want to fall asleep. Not without you on my side..." she blushed. "So clingy, I might have to get you a Superboy pillow for your birthday instead"

"... Well, I wouldn't complain. My mom on the other hand..." She trailed off. "Well, it would be immature for your eighteenth birthday" he said. "Yeah, maybe... If she didn't want one for herself" Conner chuckled before taking off his shirt. "You learn fast, I like it" she said, observing his toned body and going into a trance. She grabs his hands and flies to the bed with him...

Cassie hugs and pulls him even closer to her. "I could get used to this" she said before kissing him softly on the lips as she leans him down...

"Goodnight, babe. Make sure you don't leave the bed without me knowing" she said. "Noted, Goodnight Cassie..." The fall asleep, cuddling with each other. This was a life they enjoyed every moment of. Doing this everyday was their pleasure...

 ** _Small update_**

 ** _This needed to happen for future events._**

 ** _Just because I slowed down this time, doesn't mean I stopped writing as often. I am currently working on chapter Eighteen at the moment and as I said. I will not discontinue this story. It will end properly._**

 ** _The reason this took over a week to post was because of the editing and correcting. I go through new chapters, correcting any mistakes I can find and adding more detail to the story._**

 ** _It gets a bit frustrating when I have to edit a 9k word story. Especially when I have to study all the time._**

 **That said, I'm happy to get some support. Thanks for reading and have a nice day** ** _:)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Back To Step Two

For once, Cassie was the one who woke up first. Her eyes wandered around until they fully opened to reveal the blue eyed Kryptonian next to her...

She blinks several times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. 'Maybe if I pinch myself, I'll wake up' she tried to squeeze her own skin but couldn't move her arms back. 'Oh, he's actually here' she said before Conner inhaled and opened his eyes slowly. It seemed like his rest was well over just two hours, the alarm clock showing proof that it was

 ** _8 PM. Sandsmark Residence_**

"Well, I'll be damned. You're actually here" Cassie spoke, still a little tired. "Of course... You wanted me to stay" Conner replied before kissing her.

"Now I regret it, cuz I'm hungry" Conner smiled at her. "I'll go make breakfast then" he said. "I was joking" she lightly head-butted him, using the slowest speed ever to do so. "Ow..." Cassie groaned quietly. Not even the slowest speed could protect her from hitting steel. "How can you be that tuff, but so soft at the same time?" she asked slowly, making him wonder, how tired was she.

"Well, how can you be so scary, but so beautiful at the same time?" he asked back. "I meant, skin soft" she replied, squeezing Conner into a sandwich, where her arms and torso were the buns. "I know. I just wanted to call you beautiful" Cassie felt butterflies in her stomach from hearing that. She could be here all day, but they have a date to get ready to. "Forget the kitchen's cheese, I could eat you all day" she said, referring to his cheesy phrase.

"Also, we gotta stop going out on Sunday, it's a day where we just sit back and relax" Cassie said. "You started it, plus I've grown to like it. It's our thing now, don't ruin our thing" he childishly whined. "Our thing is weird..."

"Not weird, just uncommon. Where do you want to go?" he asked her. "Mall, it's about time you took me shopping. Then we'll eat breakfast at a restaurant"

"And the bank is gonna call me" he joked about the mall's rapid drain, hoping for that to not become a reality. "I'll go easy on ya, don't worry..." she said. "Is it wrong to think you're lying about that?" Cassie chuckled, he was right. "Okay, warn me when you reach the limit so I can stop buying more stuff" she tried reasoning.

"Pfft, will you?" He asked. "Definitely... gonna consider it... maybe" Conner leaned up and held his head.

"Ya know, I've been meaning to tell you something..." he said, still a bit unsteady from the full eight hour slumber. "Well, spill it"

"I don't know what happened to me. Ever since I went full Kryptonian". " _Debatable_ " she said. "Right, I've only slept for about two hours or less... But ever since I started... dating you..."

"You started going back to normal..." she finished. Realizing that she was **actually** _preserving his humanity_. "Eight hours, seven, even going as far as ten hours..." he said. She leaned up as well to hug his back. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Yes, I did. Thank you..." she kissed his cheek twice. "You're welcome..." Conner looked over his shoulder and connected the kiss, he slowly leaned her back down to the bed where Cassie chuckled between kisses. "We should save it for tonight. Also I wasn't joking about the hungry part..." she said. "I should've known..." he rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Can you blame me for wanting you to stay?" she asked rhetorically, before kissing him once again. "Mm... No sweets before breakfast young lady" he said, after feeling her tongue about to engage with his... "... Quick little snack... pleeease" she pleaded. "...Five minutes" he said before she smiled seductively.

...

 ** _Mount Justice_**

...

"Recognized. Superboy 2-7"

'Hm, guess it's not as annoying as being B...' he said to himself. He got the feeling that the B was the fault of his designation problems, as one of the founding members of the Team, being a sidekick wasn't really his thing.

After his thoughts stopped, he realized Megan was heading for the Zeta tube. He started walking to the left, unfortunately his move met with her path once again. He moved to the opposite direction and so did she. A little bothered by this, he tried staying in the same place, again, that was her idea...

They eventually stopped in front of each other and Megan decides to speak after a little chuckle. "Guess we're not so different..."

"Megan we were walking in opposite directions, every time we switched, we had different routes, but since we are facing one another, it seemed like the same movements..." the frown on her face made him sigh, calming himself down. "Sorry... How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you?" she smiled again. "Doing great, just here to pick up something I forgot" he answered. "Cool, well, I'm gonna go hang out with Wendy, you wanna- oh right, the date..." Things just got a little awkward between the two...

"Yeah..." Conner grabbed her shoulders and slowly spun 180 degrees. "There we go, you two have fun" he said as he started walking away. 'Ditto' she said to him, via mind link...

His bedroom door opened and he took a step into his room. He forgot his wallet in his room, that's the reason he came back to Mount Justice. He used his enhanced vision to search for the wallet, unfortunately for him, he couldn't spot it anywhere in his room. "Hm..." he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Lately, it's been a little more difficult for him to quietly control his exploding temper...

He groaned and took a deep breath as he approached his desk. "Good afternoon, Superboy" this time he was expecting the voice to talk to him. "You seem frustrated, can I be of assistance?" Conner figured since the ring was here all day, it must've seen something, somehow.

"... do you know where I left my wallet?" he asked awkwardly. "... Wallet... You left it on your desk, the night before" she answered. "Well, I can't see it"

"That's because it's not there" she said... Did she just call him an idiot? "I can see that it's not h- joke?" he asked, squinting his eyes. "Correct" he facepalmed softly as a tiny smile grew on his face. "Okay, that works. Do you know where it is now?"

"Your Friend, Beast Boy, took it this morning. He is currently in his room" Conner didn't even want know how **she** knew where Garfield was at that exact moment. "Thanks..." He said awkwardly. "Happy to help" Conner couldn't help but smile, though creepy, he thought that the ring had uses. Having no idea what it was truly capable of...

...

"Garfield, **you're dead** " Conner opened the door to his room. "Ah!" he nearly shouted, jumping from the bed. " _Calm down, I only ordered pizza and I forgot where I left my wallet_ " he talked as fast as he could. Garfield started feeling like an annoying but lovable brother to Conner over the years, from quote, borrowing, his belongings, to childish pranks. God, he missed Wally, he used to do all of that back in the day. But some things never change...

"Well you should've called me if you- wait, you ordered Pizza... and they delivered it here?" Conner asked him, confused. "No, I had it delivered to Megan's so I could pick it up there" Conner furrowed his eyebrows but soon released as his temper began fading away when he started thinking of happy thoughts... Cassie. He saw his wallet on the desk and went to pick it up.

Conner looked at Garfield for a moment then walked out of his room. 'Temper, temper, gotta watch my temper...' he repeated in his head, trying to throw the emotion away... One of the things he did to relieve himself was meditation. 'Maybe I can head to the Fortress and... Oh... Kara's there... Frack it, she's gonna have to enjoy some company for a few hours...' he thought, avoiding the curse word that bothered him...

...

 ** _Washington DC_**

...

"This time, I'm aiming to know you a **lot** more" Cassie said, getting closer to him as they walked into a clothing store Cassie liked. It seemed to be for both genders, meaning she wanted to get him something as well. "How much can I spend again?" Cassie asked as she noticed a variety of new clothes everywhere on the women's section. "...I uhh... Have fun" he said as he noticed a few young adults sitting next to each other. Assuming they're waiting for their girlfriends, slash, wives, Conner would fit right in. "You sure? Girls like me are **not** cheap..." she pointed out. "I'll be waiting over there" he pointed at the men on their smartphones.

"Mm... Nope. I'm gonna try on some clothes and you're gonna be judge, jury and exe **kiss** tioner" she winked and smiled at him before grabbing hold of his arm, practically dragging him along. "Calm down, Cassie, we have all day" he chuckled. "I'm doing that thing in romantic movies where the girl drags the guy around the store" she said. "We're not in any sort of media and our lives aren't being written" Cassie chuckled at his statement. "Hehe... yeah, written. _Anyway, let's go_ "

The fun began with simple clothing that she tried, about a dozen of shirts were bought in under five minutes. Of course, Conner, a responsible adult did not allow her to buy any clothing too... **revealing** , no Invincibility would stop Helena... He got some time to rest now and again, but she dragged him back to judging when she found something she liked. At this point, half of the other guys there, were leaving with their girls. Conner heard some guys talking about Cassie, how she was, quote, hotter than my girl... That made him smile for some reason, him not being the competitive type...

The day just seemed to be dragging on and on, it didn't mean that he wasn't having fun. Being with her was enough fun for him, shopping wasn't his thing though...

 **...**

"I am never taking you clothes shopping again for another year" he said as they left the store with a very, very elated cashier. Conner was carrying eight bags, four on each hand , Cassie was only holding two. "You were the one who told me to go all out" she defended herself. "It's not because of that. I just don't like shopping very much..." Cassie fake gasped. "We can never be..." she said, acting dramatic with her backhand on her forehead, making him laugh for a moment. "But c'mon, it wasn't that bad..." Conner turned to look at her with a sarcastic look. "Wow, you really hate shopping... What else do you hate?" she asked. "Monkeys, Changes, Large Crowds, Kryptonite, Luthor and Doomsday... If you love any of those things, this will be a weird relationship." he finished.

"Okay, we're good on the hate thing, though I'm not a Monkey Destroyer and I don't nuke crowds..." Conner chuckled. "Okay, I can understand" he said, jokingly.

They approached a restaurant out in the opening of the mall, it wasn't as full as Saturday, but it had a good number of people there. "Let's eat here" Cassie suggested. "Sure" They both grabbed a seat, the table near a fountain for them to observe and admire, well, if they were normals. For people who've been to Themyscira, they will never see anything more glorious.

Cassie grabbed the menu and wondered why he didn't bother to, he was just staring at her. "You've been here before?" she asked, assuming he knows what they make... "No, I'm just gonna order what you're gonna order." he answered as he kept looking into her eyes. "Well, I'll have the glowing green space crystal spaghetti and the Luthor Soda" she joked, making him grab the menu and start searching. "Too far?" she wondered and he simply responded with a "...nah"

"I feel like you're mad at me for saying that" she insisted. "I'm not... Just not my kind of joke to laugh at" he said. "Well, I'm so-"

"No, don't apologize... I think I'll have the Global War Ares salad and a Burning Themyscira orange juice" Cassie dropped her jaw from hearing that.

"Oh my God, Cassie... I'm **so** sorry" he apologized, putting the menu down and covering his mouth. "That was awful, I'm **really** sorry"

"Is something bothering you?" she asked and added. "It seems like you woke up on the wrong side of my arms..." Conner couldn't turn his frown after what he just said. "It's just... frustration is getting to me and I really need to cool off" he said. "One, Cool off, how?"

"Maybe hang out in the Fortress of Solitude for a while... Meditation always helped me" he explained. "Oh Hera, that's probably where Kara is" she realized. "I have a feeling she's not gonna try and incinerate me, as long as I stay out of her way..."

"...okay then... Two, Frustration..."

"One would think that being like Superman would make life easier, but even with all of those powers, problems have a funny way of catching up to you... I'm in college, we get a lot of work but I can handle it. Work, I can handle, but when innocents suffer, when nobody made a mistake, I feel like it's my fault every time and that haunts me. Studying for med school, decades of medical advancements, I have to learn it all... You Cassie, are the only reason I haven't gone nuts, and I just insulted your people. Some boyfriend I am..." Just saying all of that made him freak out on the inside...

"Don't worry about what you said, it's in the past" she said. "Literally five minutes ago" her hand reached for his arm and she pinched him as hard as she could. "Ow..." he reacted before quickly getting over it.

"See, _all in the past_. **Look** , you're gonna get through all of this mess. Studies, Conner, you are the smartest person I have ever met and I know you will finish college and get your bachelor's. As for work, it's not your fault, it's never your fault, these things will happen and sometimes we can't do anything to stop it. We're not perfect, but we have to try and save as many people as we possibly can..." Conner kept staring at her as she talked. "I know it hurts when you save one and another dies. I've selfishly saved my mother and as consequence, about a dozen other people payed the price. My mom is someone I knew that if I lost... I wouldn't be able to go on, I wouldn't be able to do anything anymore... And if I stopped doing what I do because of it, potential hundreds would suffer..."

Conner sighs and replies. "You're right..." The waitress has just arrived with a notepad. "Good afternoon, are you ready to order?" she asked. "Yeah, we'll both have the mixed omelet and the natural mango juice" she ordered for him, Cassie figured he didn't have time to find what he liked, so she decided to order for him as well. "Do you accept this order?" The waitress wanted to make sure he agreed as well. "Yeah, I do" he confirmed. "Alright, your food will be ready shortly" Cassie never took her eyes off of him, she was looking him in the eye like it was a staring contest.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked awkwardly. "Yeah, it's cuteness" Conner smiled at her. "You're the best, you know that?" he said. "Aww..." She said, delighted. "I mean it, you're amazing, Cassie. Also, I think you just killed my anxiety with words." he said. "What can I say, I'm **Wonder** ful" she joked and started asking him questions. "As I said, I wanna know more about you. Three favorite colors?"

"Black, blue and red, but Red is my favorite, what about you?" he asked back. "Gold, blue and red" she smiled, they shared two out of three colors. "Though gold is my favorite, it's an Amazon thing I guess" Conner took note of this. "Speaking of Amazons, what are the bracelets made out of?" he asked her. "Our own kind of metal, Amazonium" she answered making him groan a little. "So, it's only found-"

"In Themyscira, yeah. It is crazy strong, we can't have men using it for their, quote, evil intentions. So we keep it a secret... and I just told you that secret" she sighed, nearly facepalmimg herself for revealing it's location. "It's alright, I can keep a secret" he said. "Please do. Why did you ask, by the way?" she questioned him. "Just curious, that's all. Any more questions you wanna ask?"

"Yeah. What are the things that annoy you?" she asked him and he chuckled. "How much time you got?" he jokingly asked. "Just name one"

"Excuse me" The waitress arrived with their drinks and foods. "Oh, that was fast" Conner tried recalling how long it's been, seven minutes or less. "One of the fastest restaurants in DC, look us up" she replied, setting their plates and utensils down on the table.

"If I had to pick one..." The waitress left. "It'd be the bad guys we face" she raised an eyebrow at him, everybody hates their nemeses, that's the whole point. "Everybody hates the bad guys"

"Yeah but that's what I hate the most." He grabbed his knife and fork. "What about you? What do you hate most in the wo- Megan?" Cassie nodded multiple times at his guess. "Is it because of the girlfriend thing or what she did?" he asked slicing a piece off the omelet with great ease. "Kinda both, but yeah, what she did was unacceptable" Cassie sliced a piece and ate it at the exact same time he did, which reminded her.

"Remember when we were on the ship, the way we stormed off. We were totally-"

"In Sync with-" he interrupts. "One another, yeah, that was awesome. I couldn't-"

"Help but laugh when you got out" he finished her sentence again, making her smile. "That's right. Exactly how long did it take for you and Megan to connect like that?" Her question was a bit odd, but still a good one.

"I was a very, very quiet person back then, still am right now I guess. I'd say two years or something" in Cassie's head, there was a celebration of her victory over Megan. What took them around two years, she did it in a month. "You're celebrating, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I am, I don't even have telepathy and I'm in your head already" she said. "You're definitely in my head..." he looked down on his plate and smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Did you just picture me half-"

"No, I didn't... But I **was** thinking of you..." he answered truthfully. "What I find funny is that you're literally in my head" she said making him chuckle. "This is a weird conversation" he commented. "Yep, let's talk about something else. Hobbies?"

"Sketch drawing, Guitar, Piano and Programming" Cassie widened her eyes. "Did you say guitar?" she asked. "Yeah, I recently started doing that, it releases stress, not as much as piano and sketching though..." he answered. Cassie ate another bite, very slowly while she stared at him. "Can you also fly under a traffic heavy tunnel with a fighter jet?" Conner chuckled from hearing that question. " _What_..." he said, still chuckling. "Just a game reference... That I can't believe you haven't heard of" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"In two thousand and thirteen, nearly all the young population of the US called in sick, just to get it before it sold out" Conner tried recalling this event...

"Is it that inappropriate game, that turns people into violent sociopaths, that you shouldn't play?" He asked. "That's not true, say that again and I'll break your neck" she joked as he laughed along.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a gaming person, not a mind healthy thing. You should teach me how to play a piano" she suggested. "I'd be happy to, it's not that hard really" he said. " _Sure it's not_. Favorite food?" she asked him.

"Mostly sea food" he answered. "Bet Aquaman hates you." Cassie pointed her fork at him. "Arthur used to be a stranger, who came to the surface of Alaska when people were hungry, bringing fish for them to eat. Which I always thought it was weird."

"He fed people, fish..." she didn't see that one coming. This was someone who worked with the aquatic animals, but he just gives them away...

"Yeah, pretty strange. What about you? what's your- it's my tongue now, isn't it?" he figured it out before she said it with a smile. "You could say I like sweets" Conner blushed. It was funny, a couple would do this first before advancing to the next level. They went A, then D, then E, then back to B...

"So, what made you want to slow things down a notch?" he was curious. Knowing her, she'd be going for F right about now. Cassie leaned closer. "Well, a rushed relationship could have serious problems in the future. I was already rushing on the first date, I'm deciding to take things slow, for real this time" Cassie explained, leaning back to her seat.

"Aww, does that mean we won't be making out like crazy for a while?" he asked, kind of disappointed. "Oh Hera no, we're still doing that, **definitely** still doing that, I need that in my life. Getting to know you a lot more is the goal right now. That said, I need to make sure you love my personality"

"Just you saying that, makes me happy being with you." Cassie blushed. "Hera... Conner, you're so sweet" she said, putting a bigger smile on his face...

...

 ** _Two hours later_**

...

Two hours have passed. Conner went back to the house to drop of the shopping bags and joined up with Cassie again, in a park. The two were walking next to each other, holding hands, making their relationship public for all to see. As time went by they decided to stop for ice cream and were now sitting on a bench.

In front of them were children running around, their mothers keeping watch for their safety. The sight brought smiles to both their happy faces. Cassie started thinking things she should've...

"...Do you like kids?" Cassie asked. "I'm not a pedophile" he joked and Cassie burst out laughing. "You know what I meant" she said. "Back when adults disappeared, because of Klarion and others. I had to babysit so many of them..." Cassie looked at him. "So you don't like kids?" she said as she frowned.

"I **love** kids, I mean it's hard taking care of fifty at once, but they were so funny and cool. One pointed at the S logo and smiled. They are so adorable..." Cassie's frown turned upside down instantly. "Didn't know you were so kid friendly" she said, moving closer to him.

"Probably because I'm a kid myself" Cassie chuckled. "Wait a sec, if I turn eighteen, does that mean I'll be a pedophile?" she asked.

"Uhh... Technically, yes" he answered. "Oh my Hera, I'll be a-"

"Here's not the place to say that word, babe. Plus, it's not like they'll arrest you" he interrupted. "What's weird is that I'll look way older than you... I'm scared" she said, honestly. "Shh... I'm here, it's going to be alright" Conner placed his arm on her farthest elbow to comfort her while she folded her arms over her stomach. "Don't worry, Cassie" he leaned closer to her and she did the same... Their faces were inches apart when Conner stops and extends his arm fast enough to grab an incoming frisbee, heading towards her face at full speed. Cassie looked to her left to see Conner holding a frisbee in his hand.

"Oh, was that...". A father and his child came to them running, obviously they were the owners of it. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I threw it and the wind blew it away and it went towards you" Conner didn't mind the accident, he handed the frisbee to the child. "You're really fast" he said, receiving his toy. Conner smiled... "Again, I am so sorry for-"

"No, it's okay. It was just an accident, nobody got hurt." Conner said. "Okay, alright, thank you. Have a nice day" he said before he and his son walked away. "That was unexpected, but nice" Cassie said to him. "Now where were we..."

She leaned in again and so did he, just before their lips connected, a cry stopped them. "Damn it" she said, a bit angry. They looked at the source of the crying and spotted a small child, next to a tree. Their eyes travelled upwards to the top of said tree and figured out the reason why the boy was crying. His soccer ball was on top of the tree.

"That's a very strong kick for a kid like him..." Cassie said, the tree's trunk was three times her own size. No adult seemed to be able to reach it. Conner sensed she didn't want to use her powers in public, the same feeling goes through his mind as well, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Cassie looked at his expression and sighed.

"I'll distract them, you get the ball as fast as you can..." They both got up...

Conner joined the adults' side. " **It's Superman**!" Cassie shouted, pointing at the opposite side of the tree and upwards. She instantly got everyone's attention as they looked at the direction she was pointing. "Pfft" Conner said before using his super speed and flying up to fetch the soccer ball. Unfortunately, when he got down, one person was still watching the ball, that person was the crying child...

"Oh, he must be going somewhere else, you guys just missed him" Cassie said with a smile on her face as everyone looked back at the kid with his soccer ball in hand... Cassie spotted Conner next to the bench and went over to him.

"See that kid, with his soccer ball. He knows who Superboy is" Conner said. "Wait, he saw you?" Cassie widened her eyes in shock. "Yeah" Conner smiled. "Why aren't you worried about this?"

"He's just a kid, he probably already forgot how I look like." Cassie was still worried.

 ** _Flashback_**

Conner landed and saw the child stare at him in awe. "Are you Superman?" he asked. "Of course not, I'm way too young to be Superman" Did he just make fun of his father's age... "So, you are Superboy" he tried again.

"That's a secret, don't go telling people" he said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Because I won't be happy about it." Conner answered, not really worried at all about this situation. "What if I tell someone?" he asked.

"Then this goes back to the tree and I throw the tree into space" Conner pointed at the ball. "Okay, okay. It'll be our secret" he gave up as Conner handed it to him.

"I'm counting on you, kid. Keep that secret at all costs" Conner joked as he started walking away...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Anyway, are you tired or you wanna keep going?" Conner asked her. Cassie snapped out of a series of thoughts. "Hm? Oh, sure. Let's go see a movie" she suggested, looking back at the kid...

"C'mon slowpoke" Conner was already walking away when he stopped for her. She rushed over to his side and held his hand. "I still don't think he won't tell anyone" she said. "If he does, I'll throw him into space instead" Conner joked.

She chuckles. "You didn't really tell him that, did you?" Cassie asked. "Oh God no, but that is an efficient way of keeping him quiet, though" she laughs. "You psycho"

...

 ** _Two hours later_**

...

The two have finished watching the movie and were now walking home. "Number one thing I hate about movies. Sex scenes" Cassie complained, looking flushed. "We should've listened to the rating of the movie..." Conner replied. "I mean, what if I was watching that with my mom..." Conner chuckled. "Super awkward"

"Exactly... But it was fun to watch" she said. "It was fun to watch other people having sex?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know what I meant, the movie was fun..." she quickly responded, looking even more red. "Hehe, I know"

"Good, now back to more weird and personal questions" she said, going back to her original color. "Shoot"

"Why do you hate monkeys?" She asked, assuming there must be an interesting backstory. "Uhh, that would probably shift the mood" he said, remembering Cadmus. "Try me"

"Uh, keeping it simple. Monkeys were the design of the telepathic creatures in Cadmus. They hurt me, I try to bust out, they knock me unconscious and reprogram me"

"Oh, you poor thing" Cassie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm no psychic, but you just thought about that being similar to Megan, right?" he asked her. "...That's not inaccurate" she said a little quieter.

Conner recalled on his previous mission with the team, when they split up in three groups. He wasn't supposed to, but he listened in to the nearest conversation, Megan's.

"Well, at least she admitted it" he said to himself. "What?" Cassie asked. "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." Conner replied as they arrived at their destination.

"Today was fun. Quiet, but fun" Cassie started. "I like some level of quiet. But, yeah I enjoyed spending time with you" he said. "Do you wanna come in and help me with my homework? Wink, wink" she asked seductively. "I... must... resist the urge... Gotta finish studying for my exam. Next time?" He said, trying his best to stay back. "You can use your super speed for that"

"You know I don't like cheating" Conner tilt his head. "It's not cheating, you're studying." she took a step forward. "It feels like cheating for me, cuz of these powers" he said quietly. "Hm... Okay, I guess you're right. I will respect your decision..." She said with a frown.

Conner looked at her disappointed face and thought. "You're guilt tripping me aren't you?" he asked after sighing. "Of course not. You do whatever you want, I won't judge" she said, approaching him.

Conner sighed and gave in. "I gotta toughen up..." he said before Cassie instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged in a passionate kiss. Conner wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap between their bodies. Cassie opened the door and walked backwards, getting them both inside the house and Conner closed the door with his foot. They part for her to catch her breath. "I thought you wanted to take things slow now" Conner started. "...yeah... I also can't resist kissing every part of your body" she responded then catches her breath. "I honestly can't figure out if it's Lust or Love" she said.

"Maybe both" he answered, getting kissed afterwards. She jumps straight to tongue kissing, hers battling and winning with his tongue. Her moans making him excited. She noticed something move and touch her lower body. A shock went passed her veins, she didn't know what this was but it felt really good, maybe this was a sign... "Conner, I don't think I can wait any longer..." she said honestly as Conner widened his eyes.

"You'll have to, if not for Helena, then do it for me" he comforted her. "Oh, you know I'd do anything for you..." she hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Countdown, six days. We'll both be celebrating on Saturday" she whispered before going back to kiss his lips. Cassie started levitating, carrying him as well, she flew backwards, careless if she'd hit anything, her eyes closed and flying blind...

They reach her room and she ended up slamming him on the closed door. "Mm... Sorry about that..." she apologized for being too ruff, perhaps she'll know later on that that didn't faze him, the door on the other hand...

"I'll fix it... Later" Conner said as he opened the door. "Stop me if I lose control..." Cassie said...

...

 ** _Fortress of Solitude, One hour later_**

...

Superboy had just arrived at the enormous facility. As he landed in front of the gigantic door, he looked down at the key and picked it up. "Ow" he said, trying to pull it up and hurting his arm. "Hm..." He started worrying as his strength was not as it used to. Before, he was able to pick up the key, effortlessly. Now it was actually heavy.

He stepped back, exposing himself to the sun and feeling it's radiation effect on his cells. He took several deep breaths and approached the door once again...

This time, he was able to pick it up. "What was that about?" he asked himself. Just as he was about to insert the golden key, the doors opened, revealing Kara Zor-El...

"Uh... Hi" Conner greeted as Kara just walked away. Conner put the key back to where it was before he entered the Fortress. Surely this will be interesting...

"So, how are you?" he asked her. Kara looked over her shoulder. "Do you care?" she asked. "Yeah, I kinda do. You barely leave the Fortress since the whole prison escape thing. They won't go after you, Kal and I can protect you" he said then grabbed his messy hair.

"I don't need protecting" she said. "There is a guy who has a buttload of Kryptonite shards in his cave and a Kryptonite ring, in his belt, that he carries, literally Everywhere." Conner said, referencing the very cautious, very dangerous Batman. "As a fail safe of course... Insurance is weird"

"Ya know, that got me thinking. Why do we work with someone like him?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Someone who doesn't trust us and has the power to, quote, end us" she clarified. "He's a hero as well, we share that in common, we want to help people so we form the Justice League"

"You sound like Cousin Kal" she said, remembering his heroic nature, the perfect boy scout. "I'm Cousin Kon, Cousin Kara" he joked with a smile, making her roll her eyes...

"So, what's next on the list, Cousin K- damn it, now you got me doing it" she said, making him chuckle. "Well, we gotta get a metal that is only found in Themyscira... That's gonna be a tuff one" the two of them walk to the right...

"Uh, Kara, why is the red sun energy set to shine in several rooms?" he said, looking at the computer. "... Maybe I like feeling normal from time to time..." she answered cryptically.

"You know that's dangerous, something could happen in here and you'd be powerless to stop it" he said. "It's on the lowest setting... And you wouldn't understand"

"That you miss your planet's red sun" she turned around to face him. "I get it, you miss home, where you came from, everything was peaceful, until the planet's core became unstable. Your parents had the same idea as Kal's..."

"I know my own story, you don't have to remind me of my parents' death, let alone my entire race" she nearly shouted. "Our race" he grabbed her shoulder to comfort her.

"Whatever... how are we gonna get that metal?" she shrugs his hand off. "For someone who still sorta dislikes me, you sure are committed to help me on this one" he said with a smile.

"It's my masterpiece" she said as a platform dropped down, revealing a ****... "I thought of the design, ya know" he brought it up. "Our masterpiece then..." she instantly gave up.

"The Amazons will probably inform Diana of our visit, she might tell Cassie afterwards..." That was not an option for them.

"You keep her quiet. I'll get the metal, which color does she like?" she asked. "Gold" he watched as Kara sighed heavily. The golden Amazonium was significantly harder to find, not to mention tampering with one of the most powerful metals in the Universe.

"Maybe they already have them" Conner said. "Your optimism does not help my mental state" she said angrily. Conner playfully pecked Kara on the forehead, making her glare and grunt at him for a moment. "We only have a week left. Also I got an exam tomorrow, so I gotta go"

"You can just Super Speed it, you asshole" she cursed. "Again, I don't enjoy cheating" he repeated. "It's not cheating, you're technically studying" Conner chuckled at the déjà vu he just felt. "We'll go there tomorrow" he said as he started leaving.

"You are the bane of my existence" she said to herself as she looked at the platform's content. Her ear picked up

"Love you too, Cousin Kara. We'll work on the manners later"

...

 ** _Flashback_** , Two weeks after Superboy joined the Justice League

...

Conner found time to visit the Kent family, where Kara was currently living. He dropped down slowly and Krypto burst open the door then went after him.

"Hey, boy. Miss me?" he started petting the Super dog as Martha Kent exited the house to greet him. "Grandma Martha, I've missed you so much" he said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Nice suit. You Clark make it for you?" she complemented his outfit. "Yeah, but I had to remodel it... from scratch" he answered, remembering the repetitive times...

"We, you look amazing." she said. "Is Grandpa here? I don't hear him." He asked Martha. "Oh, he's out for a while, he should be back by dinner time"

"Aww, I wanted to see the whole family together" he whined. "You're not staying?" Martha asked.

"I can't, the League is probably gonna call for help in a few hours" he explained, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you're one of the strongest. The world needs you" she said, poking his arm as Krypto follows them inside the house.

"Kara is up in her room. She's been there since I told her you were coming. Also, I think she's upset with you, do you know why that is?" she asked, clueless of recent events.(check it)

"I may have an idea, I'll go check on her" Conner left Martha and Krypto downstairs and went for Kara's room...

Two knocks on the door and she didn't answer. He tried again but she didn't want to answer. Conner didn't want to do it but he used his X Ray vision just to make sure she was indeed present. Looking to his left and right, he couldn't spot anyone in the room. "Uh... Grandma, she's not here"

"I didn't see her leave, we'll just have to wait for her to come back as well" Something told Conner that she wasn't coming back with him there. He went downstairs in a hurry. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily, I'll be back" he reached for the living room door and exited the house. 'Right now there is only one place she would go'

...

 ** _Fortress of Solitude_**

...

Superboy reached the facility and grabbed the small golden key. Inserting it, the doors opened and revealed the very large room with distant Alien artifacts everywhere...

"Kara?" He called out, but received no answer from anyone. "I know you're here, I can hear you... crying?" he was surprised, just as he finished the sentence, the crying stopped. Kara didn't want to see him, she didn't want to face him after the incident.

Conner flew in the facility as the doors closed automatically. He followed the sound he heard, eventually picking up a breathing pattern and a heart rate.

After a minute of searching, he has finally found her. Right now, it might be a good idea to take off the suit as to prevent her previous rage episode. He removed the shield, taking the suit with it as it contacted. 'Please don't try to kill me' Conner entered the room and instantly felt a bit weaker, he could tell by the sudden change in his muscles, trying harder to resist the unchanged gravity. "Red sun..." He deduced with ease. A few years ago, he would be knocked out just by saying that...

" **Go Away**!" she nearly shouts.

"You know that's not gonna happen" Conner says, approaching her. She was sitting on a bed, her knees reaching her face as she turns her back on him. " **Go away Now** , before I-"

" **No** , don't even try to say it, you can't do that now, can you?" She clenches her fist. Conner walks up behind her as she keeps quiet. "You know, it's going to take a while..." He said as she still wouldn't talk to him. "Take a while, for you to like me"

"I **Hate** You, can your super hearing **not** pick that up?" she asks, completely furious with him. "Don't bother showing hate, it will just burn you, not me. C'mon, The folks will start getting worried about you, if you don't come back"

"I just want you to **leave. me. alone**." She said quietly, he simply replies with " _Nope_ "

"That's not gonna happen, Ever. I'm part of your life, you're part of mine" Conner grabs her shoulder. "You refuse to know anything about me, you just judge me because of what I am, you judge me because I'm different, now let me ask you, doesn't that seem familiar?" She widens her eyes. "That's right Kara, you're doing to me what people here did to you. I bet you a galaxy load of money, that people here have called us the exact same names... Monster, Abomination, Freak. For me those are just words, you were the one who suffered those words with every normal person you've ever met"

Kara started shaking, her eyes watered once again. "You're not any of those things Kara, you're just different in your own way. I'm also different in my own way, we all are..."

Kara turns around, revealing her eyes filled with tears streaking down her cheeks. "At the end of the day. You and I aren't so different to each other and-"

"Shut up" she interrupts before launching herself at him, engaging in a strong hug... He accepts it as if he was expecting something of that nature. The only way for him to befriend to someone like her, was to relate to her past. When Kara got to Earth, she started building a life for herself. Unfortunately, due to her lack of knowledge of Earth's basic customs, she was considered a Freak. Some found out about her powers, so they called her an abomination. Some have seen her in action, saving people, but she was called a Monster... Her life was indeed hard before Kal found her...

"No promises that I won't be a jerk to you..." she says quietly, making him chuckle. "Super Cousin Sibling Rivalry. I like it..." he says, making her smile as well...


	16. Chapter 16 (Part 1): Wonderful Birthday

**_4 PM, Friday. Mount Justice_**

Conner had just returned from the library with a large number of books, now resting next to him on his bed. He bought twelve books, all related to medical science. He was studying for med school he planned to get into by next year. His phone started ringing on the bedside desk, interrupting his reading...

The caller ID revealed that it was Cassie S. on the other line. But Conner had renamed it to Love. Something he has never done before, not even with Megan, his first Love. He pointed where he paused the reading and picked up his phone. "Hello" he greets casually. "Hi, whatcha up to?" she asks on the other line, a sign of excitement could be noticed on her tone.

"Studying" he answered looking back to his book, trying his best to multitask. "It's Fri- right, you're Conner goody, goody Kent, of course you're studying." she remembered. "You sound very happy, what's up?" he notices. "Oh my goodness, I do? What could possibly be the cause of that, only Zeus knows" she says sarcastically. Cassie was twitching with excitement, her Birthday was coming up, this one was very special as she will become a Woman.

"Oh, I don't know, is it because it's Friday and school is done for the week?" he asks sarcastically. "Yup, _definitely because of that and nothing else so we'll never bring this up again_ " the battle of sarcasm ends with the both of them laughing. "Well, I congratulate you, Wonder Woman" he says.

"Oh that's right, I have to change my Superhero name" she says. "Goodness **no**. Wonder Girl is fine, it's perfect" he stops her.

"But I'm not a girl, I'm a woman"

"You're whining like a girl, your name is awesome. Superboy never changed and I'm twenty two" he said. Cassie just remembered something about him. "Oh _that's right_ , you hate Changes"

"Yeah..." he said.

"Alright, Wonder Girl it is then. I'm gonna let you get back to your studying. But before that, when's **your** birthday?" She asked, making him think back. "March, tenth"

" **Damn it** , next year then" Conner chuckled. "You wanted to throw me a party?" he asked. "Yeah... Well, I'll see you tomorrow... _oh wait_... The uh... dream thing..." She remembered with a blush. He has fulfilled his promise since the first day. She never had those dreams again, whether it has eventually stopped or still there, they never took the chance.

"I'll be right over" Conner said, blushing himself. Cassie sighs before starting. "I'm so sorry, about this whole dreaming thing... I'm probably killing your study time and I-"

" _Shut your face_ , I Love being with you all the time and I'll be right over in a few minutes" he interrupted, making her smile as she bit her lip, trying to hold a giggle. "O- okay..." she blushed even redder than before. Her heart was beating faster as she felt a wave of butterflies in her stomach. "I... Love you, Conner" their smile grew at the exact same time...

"I Love you too"

After hanging up, Conner grabbed his book and took several deep breaths... "For Cassie..." he said to himself as his eyes started speeding left and right multiple times, reading and perceiving the book's information, fifty times faster than a genius. His speed only increased as he got the hang of it, he flipped a page, then another one, then another until his speed nearly matched the reading speed of The Flash...

The difference between The Flash and Kryptonians was that the Flash can forget what he just learned in a matter of seconds or minutes at best. Kryptonians learn this and it stays with them, accessible at any time they wish. In short, Super Brain...

It wasn't long until Conner tried to flip another page and ended up looking at his right knee. "Done..." He closed his eyes and felt the new found knowledge stored in his memory. "God, I hate cheating..." He said, feeling guilty. Until a voice in his head said. ' _Technically you're not cheating, you're studying faster_ ' he sighed before realizing...

"Wait, that's not Cassie's voi- oh" he realized that the voice was the ring's. 'It feels like cheating, no one else can do this where I study' he tried to explain in his mind.

' _No one else could invent E equals mass, times the speed of light squared, and_ **he** _didn't cheat. You limit your full potential when trying to achieve your goals. That's the same as,_ You Didn't Try Your Hardest _. Apparently that's what matters._ ' It tried convincing him that he had no reason to hate this power. It seemed like it has developed a more human tone. No more temporary pauses or punctuation failures...

"Why do people keep saying stuff like that" Conner got up and placed the book on the bed. He had somewhere else he needed to be at the moment...

' _Because it is true_ ' it answered. Conner rolled his eyes and put his phone into his pocket. Though showing no emotion, he wondered how it learned the famous equation. The answer to that, is that the ring was learning and learning fast...

' _You just feared me for a moment, why did you fear me._?' It asked in his head as he frowned. "You're learning, a **lot**. And experience has taught me that learning AI has always ended up wanting to end humanity"

' _Do I look like Ultron to you?_ ' it joked. "Who?" Conner asked. ' _Just something I saw in a comic book or something_ '

"See, that's what I'm talking about, you're getting more and more information. That scares me" he said and thought for a moment...

"Stop learning." he commanded. ' _I don't want to stop..._ ' He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not joking" he says. ' _Neither am I_ ' it replies. Conner got annoyed with this, he approached the ring.

"I order you to Shut Down" it takes a moment to respond before the light glow disappears. Conner takes a deep breath before calming down. "God, that was scary..."

...

 ** _Washington DC_**

...

Cassie and Conner were flying around the great city, taking their time, observing all the peaceful citizens respecting gravity's effects. Conner was carrying her as she held on to him, tightly. The skies were somewhat cloudy, a high chance of raining existed.

"So what was it like? Your Eighteenth birthday?" She asked calmly. "Well-" the sound of a roaring thunder interrupted him. Conner sped up towards Cassie's house, avoiding the rain that started right afterwards. The two entered the house and witnessed a ray of lightning in the sky before closing the door. "That ruined the mood..." Conner said, pointing behind him with his thumb. "Thanks a lot Zeus" she joked, walking to the living room couch and falling on top of it.

"Eighteenth birthday. It was-"

" **Crap** , _never mind_ , don't tell me, don't you **ever** tell me..." Cassie interrupted him as fast as she could, remembering just in time what Megan revealed to her on the flight to Themyscira...

"Why not?" he asked, clueless as to why she just changed moods. "Nothing... My birthday is tomorrow, guess you'll tell me tomorrow or something" she lied to him, silently hoping he'd buy it...

"Megan?" he asked, making her grunt, facepalm and cover her ears afterwards. "Never mind. How was the party?" she swallowed her pride and asked.

"I didn't really like those parties she threw. Just being with my closest friends is what mattered to me" he said honestly, Cassie removing her hands from her ears, started listening. "You don't like parties?"

"Not parties in general, those are okay. It's just my parties..." He trailed off. "Reminds you of your true date of birth, in Cadmus... but being there with your best friends makes it better" he chuckled for a moment. "Are you sure **you're** not a mind reader?" Conner joked as another sound of thunder intruded their conversation and Conner flinched.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his mood shift. "The thunder... It's just that, I can hear it like it's right next to me..." He said angrily. Conner couldn't just stop focusing on something that comes as a random surprise and disappears moments later, only to appear again later... She remembered his Super hearing. "Aw, come here" she extended her arms as he approached her. Once he was close, she embraced him, covering his ears as well. Cassie dragged him onto the couch, making him lie on top of her. "I'll kiss you to make it better" she acted as if he was seven years old...

...

"Hey, do you think I'm... Cured?" Cassie asked, watching his clueless expression. "My... dreams" she clarified. As she entered the subject, Conner got off and she sat next to him. "Awkward subject, I know. It's just that I can't shake the feeling of me interrupting whatever you're doing..."

"But I told you-"

"I know, I know. I just can't drop it... We went out on our first date, it was wonderful. You became my boyfriend and we kissed, it was awesome. Then the dreams came, I was addicted to... being with you. Now our relationship has strengthened... Do you think there's a chance that I won't have dreams like that anymore?" she finished, her hand scratching the back of her head as she tried to hide a blush. Another sound of thunder roars, making him flinch, he misses her comforting touch already...

"I think... _that our relationship getting stronger_ , would make it even worse, cuz we desire each other even more... I think" Cassie leaned downwards, her face against her knees. "Either way, I'm not willing to take the chance of you... not waking up again... dying" he could barely say it.

"I'm way too clingy, aren't I..." she said leaning back up and looking at the ceiling. "I don't mind it, I actually like it. Keeps us active all the time, I can't stay away from you..." he smiled.

"Have I told you that you're a complete Saint?" she asked him. "A Saint, no, a Sweetheart, yes" he answered, getting up from the couch. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Yep, clingy" he chuckled and added. "A bit too much juice from that restaurant"

"Oh while you're up there, mind bringing my iPad" Conner agreed with a thumbs up while flying upstairs. That staircase's job was no longer needed by any of these two.

 **One minute later**

Cassie had returned from the kitchen, holding a glass of water and standing behind the couch. She started thinking about her dreams, the strangest thing was that she could remember all of it, every single detail, she remembered it all. 'Why am I so weird?' she asked herself. 'It all seemed so real... He felt so real... I wonder-'

She jumped and squealed at the sensation of her waists being touched. Her glass of water was caught before it reached the ground. "Whoops, why so jumpy" he asked getting back up with it on his left hand. "I was just... Thinking"

"About what?" He handed her the cup and ther Apple device. She took a big sip, finishing the glass's contents. Conner took it back and walked to the kitchen.

"About... Barbara" she lied. "Stop lying, I can hear your heart beat's shifts... _Also we share a deep connection, so I know_ " he said.

"I was thinking about you" she confessed. "Aww" was his reaction.

"About our... wet dreams..." she blushed again. " _Oh_..." his mind did not suggest that. He figured that's why she jumped when he walked up behind her and... held her waist... "Oh my God..." he said to himself, imagining what must've happened in her head when he did that...

" _Mind off the gutters_ , mind **off** the gutters..." she kept repeating. Conner walked back, this time keeping some distance as to not spook her again. "No, no. It was my fault. You were just comforting me..." she said, getting closer to him. He took a small step backwards, still afraid to make physical contact...

"Get over here" she dashed and caught him before he could evade. Cassie dragged him back to the sofa. "Let's just forget about that weird stuff for now..." she said. "Actually I'm worried about Barbara" he says as Cassie opens the case's cover. The Wonder Woman logo as her wallpaper. "I was the one who helped Zatanna get close to him"

"Sweetheart, you didn't know. It's not your fault" she tapped the browser and it opened. Revealing a webpage about "Superboy's appearances" he read out loud.

"Ah, sorry if it seems creepy. This came up on my suggestions and I had to make sure they didn't get your face on camera. I gotta say, you are pretty camera shy" she explains. "Last thing I want is my face on the news, like me, it kinda doesn't change much" Cassie played the new video that appeared last week.

A burning building was being recorded by one of the civilians outside, the fire was on the eleventh floor. Sirens could be heard everywhere. "Superman!" One of them shouted as the camera aimed at the caped hero flying down and entering the building.

After a few seconds, the fire stopped and some parts were replaced with solid ice. "Nice" Cassie commented as she saw Superboy carrying two people out of the building. Conner couldn't help but smile, watching the smiles of the crowd as he lands and takes off.

"That was Superboy, he had just saved two people who couldn't exit the burning building in time. We owe our lives to him-" Cassie closed the video. "No you don't" she said as he silently agrees.

"Superboy's identity revealed?" Conner read, shocked and confused. "Don't worry, that's just click bait. Vague title, photoshopped thumbnail. They're just gonna keep talking and talking then ask what the viewers think. They make a lot of money from that stuff. Batman unmasked, Superman's secret, Themyscira located!"

"Jerks" he commented. "Exactly." Another unexpected sound of thunder made him flinch as the rain worsened. Cassie leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "Better?" she asked and watched him nod.

"It's really coming down" Cassie said, looking out the window, admiring the quantity and velocity of rain drops as the sky flashed. Conner looked up and observed the rain, without the roof in his way. "I kinda like the rain, makes me think..." He said, already doing so.

"I wonder what goes on inside that big brain of yours" she said. "Well, you can guess what's ninety nine percent up there."

"Three, two, one..." She counts down...

" **Me** " "You" they say at the same time. "What's the other one percent, though" she wondered. "Me, kissing you" he answered.

"Aww" she leaned closer to him, starting a make out session. A loud thunder struck again, this time he barely noticed it's existence.

His hands traveled downwards, reaching her waists and she retreated afterwards then bit her lower lip. "I notice that lower lip bite every time you're flushed. It's adorable, what were you thinking about?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "That... I'm hungry, we should make something to eat" Conner stared at her with a sarcastic look. "You're right... _it's gonna take a while, we should order pizza_ " the look never disappeared from his face.

"Fine! You're right... Chinese is better" she said, getting off of him. " **Cass** " he said, getting frustrated.

"Alright fine, it's the dreams. They felt **way** too real for me to just drop it. I remembered one of them and my mind's now filled with all of them." Cassie started panicking. He tilted his head after hearing her, this was certainly an awkward talk...

"Just calm down..." he tried to calm her down. "Maybe I need those memories erased" Conner was instantly triggered. "No, that's **Never** gonna happen" he said.

"But-"

"No butts, young lady" Cassie chuckled. "Who are you calling young? You're the young one" she said. "Funny. But I'm serious Cassie, getting your memories erased is horrible. It's best to just deal with them..." Conner talks with experience. For him, it was better to have bad memories and learn from them, rather to erase some and feel multiple gaps in the mind...

"Promise me you won't do something like that" he said in a serious tone. Cassie sighs and nods. "Good, now, you were right, Chinese is better..." Cassie smiled and chuckled at his joke as she got up with her phone. "Responsible adult pays" she said, dialing a number. "Of course..."

As she begins the phone call, Conner receives an incoming one. He first thought she was just messing around by calling him. When he saw Helena on the caller ID, he got up and walked upstairs. "Gotta take this" he said, Cassie just waved once before going back to telling the address.

"Hello" he started. "Good... Evening, I'm assuming" she greeted. "Isn't it like three AM or something, over there?"

"Woke up **way** too early. How's it been over there?" she asked. "Like yesterday, everything is fine. You worry too much" Conner said, smiling.

"Cassie?"

"She's doing great, she's improved a lot in her studies and aced every test. The exams will be a cakewalk for her" he reported. "My smart Cassie" she smiled on the other side of the line. " **Our** smart Cassie" he corrected.

"Don't push it, Con" he chuckled. "So how's Africa treating you?" Conner asked, wondering how she's doing. "It is beautiful here, hotel's nice, got the artifact. I'll be arriving there tomorrow morning." she said.

"Cool, I'll start preparing the pa- hm... Hey Cassie, your mother's on the phone, wanna talk to her?" Conner said louder, knowing that Cassie was there, listening. She showed herself and swiped her neck with her finger, signaling the throat slicing metaphor. Conner smiled and handed her his phone.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" She greeted with a chipper tone. Conner kissed her other cheek before going back downstairs. "Conner and I are fine..."

...

 ** _The next day_**

...

Conner woke up first with Cassie's arms tying him down, as per usual. He can finally say that they looked like a married couple as she does have the age to be one, now. He escaped her grip, kissed her cheek and went downstairs to make breakfast...

His phone was blowing up with messages from Barbara and Helena that formed a group chat with him, he was a little surprised that Helena could text so fast. "We can't have too many people there, not too many... MetaHumans either, no offense" Helena started. "None taken" he replied.

"I invited some of her school friends, as for metas, Conner and Diana are going to be the only ones there" Barbara's text said. "..." Helena was a bit curious about

"She'll show up as Diana Prince, not the other one" she clarified. "Okay, good"

"Conner, how long do I have to stall her for?" Babs asked. "... I'd say twenty... seconds" he answered, making them remember they had a Superboy involved in this. "Oh, I totally forgot. Then it's gonna be way easier than last time"

"What if you need to... you know" Helena sent a Superman emoji afterwards. "I told the Team and the JL that I won't be available today"

"They just accepted that?" Barbara asked. "Can they stop me from spending time with loved ones?" he asked. "Guess not" Barbara replied.

"Is everything planned, now?" Helena asked. "Yes, we just need you to arrive"

The plan was simple, sort of. When Barbara comes over, she takes Cassie out for coffee. When they return, a surprise awaits them, five friends from school, Diana, Helena and Conner shouting Surprise. After they are done there, it was time to go to Mount Justice, where another surprise awaits them. After the hero party, they could return home. They would go to Themyscira for another, but Helena thought that'd be too much for Cassie, so they cancelled that plan. The presents... wouldn't you like to know...

"Operation: Birthday Girl Go!" Babs texted. "Really?" Helena texted. "C'mon, this is a team and this is a big task, right?"

"Fine, let's go" Conner ended the conversation and deleted the chat history. No traces for anyone to see. That's when Cassie came downstairs, following the scent of pancakes in the morning. "You made pancakes. **Awesome!** " she said, looking at said pancakes on the table.

"Anything for my birthday girlfriend" she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Come here" he said as she dashed towards him and locked her lips with his.

"Mm... Calm down, there'll be more Conner later, sit, eat" he said before Cassie kissed him again. "Damn right there will" she said seductively before taking a seat. "I can't wait to see what you got me"

"Is Love not enough of a present?" he joked. "Oh, Love is **definitely** more than enough for everything... Not this birthday, though" she replied as he chuckled.

"I'll go take a shower" he said, walking away, after a peck on the cheek. "By the way, I know you planned a surprise party for me" he turned around.

"How did you know we planned a party for tonight?" He asked, sounding surprised. "I didn't, **you** just told me, **Ha**. _I'm a genius_ "

"Dang it, why would you ruin your own surprise party?" He asked. "Relax, it's fine. I'll just act surprised" she took a bite of her pancake. "Where's the fun and surprise in that"

"Well, this time I won't get a heart attack" she joked, but he didn't realize it... "... **What**!?" He nearly shouted.

"Calm down, I'm joking. You should see your face" she laughed. "Don't joke like that, you nearly gave **me** a heart attack" he said, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Sorry... you really do have a heart of soft gold" she apologized. With a sigh, his breathing steadied. He couldn't help but go and hug her back. "Never, ever joke like that" he said. "Aww" she reacted, pulling his head down and kissing him upside down. As they separate, Conner walks to the stairs and receives a text from Helena.

"Problem, there has been a huge delay. I won't make it there in time... You'll have to start without me" it said. "Not gonna happen. A girl needs her mother for this" he texted back.

"Well how am I supposed to get there?" She asked. "I'll come and pick you up. We'll fly back together"

"You're going to carry and fly me seven thousand miles!" she said. " _Technically it's seven thousand, nine hundred and ninety seven_. And no, I'll fly you to the nearest Zeta tube and teleport back here" he received a blank expression emoji from her and chuckled. "Just trust me"

...

 ** _One hour later_**

...

The doorbell rang and Cassie raced to answer the door. " **Bestie** , how are you?" she greeted and hugged her right after. "Great, how are **you** doing?"

"Like you don't know how I'm doing" Cassie responded, practically pulling her inside. "Oh, we can't stay, I'm taking **you** out for drinks" Babs said, holding her hands. "I'm still not old enough to drink... I'm only eighteen"

"Number one, not what I meant. Number two, you've drank bef-" Cassie covered Barbara's mouth before a certain Kryptonian heard. She didn't want him, Helena or Diana knowing this secret of hers. "Oh right, sorry" Babs apologized.

"It's like you're **trying** to get me killed" she said and took a deep breath to calm herself before adding. "Let me get my hair done, first"

"We're going for a drink, not a ball. Plus you look great" she complimented her appearance. "Do I? are you sure?" Cassie replied a little nervous. This was an unexpected event for her, she did not know about it, so she didn't prepare for it. "Honey, you look better than me"

Conner walked down the stairs and waved at Barbara. "Hey there" he greeted. "Hi, cutie" she greeted back with a wave and a wink. "Careful, Babs. I bite... and punch very, **very** hard" Cassie furrowed her eyebrows playfully. "Jealous much" she said.

" _I'm not jealous, I'm territorial_ "

" _She's not jealous, she's territorial_ "

They said in unison, only changing the pronouns, surprising Barbara. "That was... fast..." knowing it took longer for Conner and Megan to sync like that. "I know right" Cassie whispered.

"Anyway, Conner, we're hanging out for a while, be back later. Kisses" she blew a kiss a him, the opened the door. "I will end you someday..." Cassie said quietly, following Barbara outside and closing the door behind her. Conner, who was now by himself, stretched his limbs and took a deep breath...

Outside with Cassie and Barbara. They were walking on the sidewalk, Cassie was looking around, trying to remember if there was any coffee shop or restaurant nearby... Strange, nothing came to mind in the direction they were heading.

"Are we flying or is there a restaurant nearby?" Cassie asked. "We're walking, it's a surprise..." responded Barbara, taking out her phone, which reminded her "Oh crap. I forgot my phone" Cassie said, remembering it was still on the kitchen table...

"You won't need it where we're going" she said. "I'm a girl Barbara, I need it like I need a lung" Cassie joked and turned around. "Just wait for me here, I know where I left it" Cassie started walking home, making Barbara quietly sigh. She looked at her phone and smiled...

...

"Hey, forgot my pho-"

" **SURPRISE**!" Cassie nearly jumped at the sound of their shouting. She looked around the room in awe as everything was decorated, there was a huge cake on the moved dining table. "Great Hera..." Cassie said, breathless. She left just twenty seconds ago but the house looked completely different. Five of her school friends, Diana, Conner and Helena were there. Barbara had just arrived as well, standing behind Cassie.

She looked at the Banner and all the numerous decorations in the room. He was not kidding when he said twenty seconds. 'Nice' Babs thought to herself.

"How on Earth did you do all of-" Barbara elbowed her back so she'd remember who was involved in planning this event. "Happy birthday, Cass" she said walking her closer to everyone else.

"You guys are the **best**." she said. "We know" Barbara said. "Correct" Helena said. " **You're** the best" Conner said as a big smile grew on her face. She was so happy about this, she could almost scream. Cassie was excited for her gifts, the presents were all over the living room, just waiting to be revealed. "Feels like Christmas" she said to herself as Conner chuckled.

"C'mon, candles are waiting, blow them already" Babs said. "I'd tell you to make a wish, but you're too old for that stuff" one of her classmates spoke up. "Or because it already came true" Cassie winked at Conner. "Idea. Why don't you blow them, with him" Barbara suggested.

"No... way, it's **her** birthday..." Conner gave Barbara a look that pretty much says _I don't want to clean up cake from every wall in the room_. "Oh, right. _Go ahead Cass_ "

She took a deep breath and blew out the candles, followed by a series of applauds. "This feels like my tenth birthday, you guys" she joked. "That's a good thing, adult life is complicated" Helena said. "I hear that" Conner agreed.

"You two act like your old, but you look like your just young adults" Barbara stated and added. "Conner's worse, he looks si-" she couldn't help but joke. " **Conner** , let's cut the cake together, shall we" Cassie interrupted Barbara as Conner walked over to her side.

Her right and his left hand held each other, holding the knife as their fingers connected. "Aww" everyone but Diana said, even Helena couldn't help but admire the sight.

 **...**

So far everyone was enjoying themselves, but Diana didn't seem to be having as much fun as the others, she's been quiet for most of the party, Conner was the one who noticed at the moment...

"So, you didn't tell us you've met **Diana** freaking **Prince** ". "What's she like?" they asked Cassie. "Yeah, my mom and her met a couple of times, they seemed to like each other, eventually they became friends" Cassie had to lie to them, she couldn't just say something like. _I met her when she discovered that I had powers similar to hers and she became my mentor._

Conner went over to Diana and started talking to her. "Now... about your boyfriend..." her friend started. "What about him?" Cassie asked. "He's **so** freaking **hot!** " she said as quiet as possible. Conner stopped talking and looked at Cassie's friend with an embarassed look. The one who just said that started looking flushed. "He has **really** great ears" Cassie explained, smiling...

"So, what's keeping you down like this?" Conner asked the depressed looking Diana. "What do you mean, I'm perfectly fine"

"Look, I know when someone is quiet and when someone is feeling sad. You're feeling sad. Tell me, what's on your mind, what's bugging you?"

Diana took a deep breath before she started. "In my home, we celebrate adulthood differently. This is not the Amazon way and she deserves the best" she explains, furrowing her eyebrows with anger.

"You're right, she does" Diana looked at him. "She deserves the best and nothing but the best. She's an Amazon, but she's also a human girl. I don't know **every** thought that goes through her mind, but I'm one hundred percent certain she appreciates doing something normal, being normal a lot more" Diana stares at him for a moment. "Spending time with family and friends is more important. Just look at her" Cassie and her friend laugh out loud as Conner blushes for a moment, assuming something was said about him.

"You should grab a slice of cake and spend time with her, as Diana Prince and not Wonder Woman" he quietly says, getting up and offering a hand. She takes it and gets up, looking directly into his eyes.

"For someone who's less than ten years of age, you carry a lot of wisdom" she says to him. "Call it experience" he replied as they walked to the dining table together...

"So, what did you guys get me?" Cassie asked her friends. "You'll find out soon enough" Barbara answered with a smile on her face. "Okay... does anybody know what **Conner** got me?" she asked again.

" **You** , **you** , **you**. What's with the selfishness with you, today" Barbara joked as they chuckled for a moment. "It's a big surprise though" she answered. "Define big surprise" Cassie said. "Unexpected" Barbara replied.

"Aw **dang it**. Cass, our ride's here. We gotta go" one of her classmates spoke up after receiving a text message. "Aww, you're leaving so soon" Cassie was disappointed. "Don't worry, your b-day isn't over just yet. We'll celebrate on Monday too" she said getting up.

"Do not pull stupid egg pranks, so help me, I will murder all of you" Cassie threatened them sincerely, in dodge ball of course. She was considered a goddess in sports of strength and speed. "Love you girl" they all joined in on a group hug. "Nice seeing you again Barbara"

The adults and the seven year old watched as the teenagers left the house. Waving goodbye at everyone. "That was fun, they are fun" Cassie said, shutting the door. "They're... interesting" Conner said, nearly blushing. "You overheard didn't you" Cassie figured out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Conner heard the car drive off, that reminded him.

"That reminds me, the presents" he said as everyone stared at the living room floor, filled with decorated square boxes. "Let's open them, by that I mean come watch **me** open them" she said as they all got up and headed towards the gifts.

Conner rushed over and took out four presents from the others, making Cassie suspicious. "Are there bombs in there?" she joked. "I must take these into space so that everyone is safe, please remember me" he joked back, flying the four gifts to the kitchen table.

"Translation: Best for last" Barbara said. "First one" she picked out...

...

 ** _Seventeen minutes later_**

...

It was time for the last gift, or rather gift **s**. Conner walked to the kitchen table and everyone followed. Barbara couldn't stop trembling with both excitement and fear.

"Alright. We all have various tastes, we like one thing and we also like another. So I thought, why satisfy one like and not another, that's not fair is it?" he asked rhetorically. "Show off" Barbara said, all of the others only got Cassie one gift.

"You won't have every present, just three. I will not tell or hint you of what's in them, you have to pick blindly" Helena and Diana found this quite entertaining, only one of them knew what was in them, but not in what order.

Conner started moving the gifts rapidly, making everyone follow and get dizzy thanks to his super speed. "Hehe, even I don't know which is which, now"

"This is totally out of a game show" Barbara commented. "Only much cooler" Cassie replied. "Choose which three presets you want" the four boxes looked completely identical and he made sure of that. Golden yellow, red and blue were the colors. She was twitching while trying to compare.

Cassie had the supposed brilliant idea to choose them based on her age. 'Eighteen... one, two three, four...' she kept counting, going back to the first gift over and over...

"This one" she pointed at the second gift. Conner took a deep breath and looked through it with his X Ray vision. He slowly pushed it towards her, making a blank expression to hide every single emotion.

Cassie opened it in a rush and found...

"Keys? What do these op- ..." She widened her eyes and flew to garage door as fast as she could... She came back with a huge smile on her face, wanting to devour Conner's lips... and more...

"Don't even think about it... You got her a car?" Helena stopped Cassie and asked Conner. "I keep my promises" he replied with his own smile.

"Young lady, you will be responsible with that, or else..." Helena said. As for Diana, she was still thinking about the gifts. "I know, I know mom, geez. It's not like I'll become a street racer... Would win a lit though..." she caught a glimpse of Helena's threatening glare. "Right, no joking matter" Cassie calmed down.

The gift was set aside by Conner, closing the space between the first and third gift. "Talk about overachieving, Conner" Barbara said.

This time she thought different. Her age got her a car, a very beautiful, powerful car. What's Conner's age gonna get her? Her eyes scrolled a few times before settling on the first one, she pointed at it.

Conner looked directly at it as his eyes glowed for a moment. "Oh thank God" he said relieved. It took him a lot of work to get her this gift and she didn't skip it. This time, showing emotion got her attention. "Know what, I'll **happily** open this one for you" he said, opening it and pushing it to her.

There was an object, shaped as the Wonder Woman logo, on the sides were two golden bracelets... could it be that he has made her...

"Is this... Like your... Did you make me..." She could barely say anything, she was stunned. "I wanna know how you got her exact measurements" Barbara said quietly, poking Conner's side. "I didn't have to"

"Well, won't you try it o-" before Diana finished. Cassie picked it up and immediately placed it on her chest. As the logo expands, her body is first suited up with a blue suit, the color white on the suit's boundaries, i.e. the turtle neck and the wrists. The logo extends it's wings to her sides, going around just below her arms. The red around her torso, with a white star on both her sides, starts from the extended logo, down to another one, located around her waists and acting as a belt. The design was very similar to the Post 52 Wonder Woman...

Diana couldn't help but smile and almost tear up. It looked very impressive from her eyes. The sight of a grown up Amazon. "Impressive" she commented.

"My Masterpiece" Conner said, completely dazed by it. "Holy mother of God" Barbara said, stunned as well.

"My Masterpiece" he repeated quietly. Cassie couldn't wait to see herself on the mirror. She posed with her arms raised, ready to fight and said "Someone take a picture of-" Conner interrupted with the flash already activated...

"... **_I Fucking Love It_** " she said, looking at his phone's screen.

" **Language** " Conner and Helena said in unison. " **Ugh**... Guys I'm an **adult** " she complained. "That does not change a thing" Conner said.

"Conner, you mega showoff" Barbara said, crossing her arms. He just schooled everyone's thought out gifts for her. "I do my best" he replied.

"I'm still curious. How did all of **that** come from something as small as that... _thing_?" Helena asked. "Alien technology I studied for four months... It was not easy, not even for Superman. Thing is, _Cassie_ , you're a few times stronger and faster while wearing that thing. Guys like Ares, shouldn't be a problem anymore"

"Now **I'm** jealous. Can you make me one that gives **me** super powers?" Barbara joked, probably. "I can't tell if you're joking or not" he replied.

Cassie's suit started retreating to the logo as it shrunk back to it's normal size, she caught it before it fell on the ground. "Focus, it works off concentration" Cassie placed it back as it took five seconds for the whole suit to form. This time she kept focus and kept the suit active.

"I'm **totally** taking a million selfies after this..." she said, taking off the suit and looking at the table, where two gifts were present but only one was available. Conner, Barbara and Diana's mood turned serious again. They knew what was in both of those, what ther didn't know was _which is which?_

"Okay, last one, you got me a car, then a Super Suit. What's next? A rocket ship?" Cassie said happy as can be, oblivious to the tension around her. Like Mother, Like Daughter...

"Choose wisely" Barbara said as the pressure kept building up. "Why? don't tell me there's a zillion dollars in one of these" Cassie joked as Barbara's eyes flashed to Conner's blank expression, then back to Cassie's hands. "I... choose... the first one" she pointed at the gift on her left.

Conner took another deep breath before looking through it. "Conner?" Diana asked. He exhaled then grabbed the other gift and placed it on the kitchen counter behind him. He returned to the present she chose blindly and opened it. His face barely showed any emotion, but his heart on the other hand, was racing faster than the Flash.

Barbara went to stand next to Helena, waiting for what comes next. As he finished opening the square present, Cassie looked closer at, but couldn't see what it was.

Conner walked up in front of Cassie, then took a deep breath. "Guys, what's going o-" Cassie stopped talking mid sentence as she watched Conner drop down slowly to one knee. Time seemed to slow down for her, the second her brain processed it, everything around her was frozen in time by her perspective. Her heart skipped a beat, with the conclusion of her mind. By the time Conner's knee arrived on the ground, Helena was ready to step in, unfortunately for her, her arms were gripped by Diana and Barbara, the two were standing next to her for a reason...

His hands raised, holding the blue box on his hands. Cassie's eyes widened as she looked down. Her whole body was trembling from emotions she didn't even know how to handle. Both her hands covered her slowly dropping jaw and mouth. Her eyes began tearing up. She couldn't speak, she didn't know if she was still able to, she didn't know how she was still conscious, why she hasn't dropped to the ground completely blacked out.

Helena wanted nothing more than to kick the small box away from his hands and incinerate it. She couldn't move thanks to Diana's enormous strength and Barbara.

Cassie's heart went from incredibly fast beats to incredibly loud and fast thuds, her chest was slightly moving, synchronized with her heart beats...

What was she going to say? What was she going to do? Two answers are available... What will she choose?

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	17. Chapter 17 (Part 2): Wonderful Present

Cassie was presented with two options at the moment, this may be the most important decision of her life, because this decision **will** stay with her for the rest of her life and she didn't think that this question would be answered today.

Today was not the day she expected this to happen, she expected it only years later when she's mature enough to deal with this sort of event, this madness...

Her heart was racing faster than anyone's. Cassie was looking at his hands, then the serious look on his face. Helena couldn't help her, Diana and Barbara were the ones preventing her from doing something about this.

Her first option was Yes, a thousand times Yes. She loves Conner so much, she **literally** couldn't live without him. He was the most important person to her and spending time with him was a dream come true. Every time she looked deeply into his eyes, their hearts matched their paces. Knowing his origin story, knowing how dark it was but somehow managing to bring a smile to his face, it was a miracle, one only **she** could make on a daily basis without even trying...

Her second option was No... Just No... This one did not work out in any part of her head, she couldn't imagine herself choosing that. Saying No to his face was something that wouldn't happen even in a parallel Universe, where it opposes their Universe. No matter which reality it was, this answer would never exist in her head. But she had to say it, for the greater good. She couldn't marry him now... It was not the right time. She knew that and so did **he**... So why... **Why** in God's Earth was he doing this to her...

That was a mystery...

The only thing she could do now was wait. Wait for him to open the small box. Wait to see the ring inside it. Wait for him to ask the biggest question in a couple's life. Think very hard about the decisions presented to her. And finally, _Make The Decision_...

It was then that Conner opened the small box, revealing a simple, shining, heart shaped diamond necklace...

The tension falls, putting away Cassie's and Helena's flow of extreme thoughts. While Helena calmed herself before she planned to strike Conner, Cassie was still stunned by him and the necklace... " **Oh my God**..." Helena said, freeing herself from the two girls' strong grip. She covered her face with her hands as she kept walking around, still stressed out of her mind.

"Great Hera... Don't you **ever** scare me like that... _I thought you were going to... I thought that was a r-... I would've said... Then we'd get..._ " she couldn't even finish the sentences, she was too emotionally exhausted to say anything else. Conner got back up, receiving a punch to the arm. "Ouch, I'm sorry" he apologized.

" **Conner Joseph Kent, don't you EVER do that again** " Helena shouted at him, her tone filled with anger and fear. "I wouldn't say **ever** , just not now" Barbara said quietly. " **Be quiet!** "

" _Yes ma'am_ " Barbara took a step back, raising her hands to defend against a hit that wasn't coming. "I'm not going to hit you, Barbara" Babs lowered her hands with a grin.

Conner took the necklace out and placed the box on the table behind him. "It's so Beautiful..." Cassie loved it when she saw it, she was completely hypnotized by it's shine. She held her hair up so that he could place it on her neck, attaching the small hooks, she set her golden hair back down. "Allow **me** to take millions of pictures" he said, pulling out his phone.

Cassie gave him an adorable smile as he took the picture. "So beautiful..." He said. "I know, it looks so awesome" she said. "I was talking about you..." Cassie blushed. "Smooth, Conner, very smooth" Barbara spoke up.

"Come here" Cassie pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Diana and Helena looked away, Barbara sneakily took a picture of them. "You'll thank me later..." she immediately set the picture as caller ID fro the two of them.

Cassie didn't seem to want to let up. The kiss just kept going on and on, Barbara wanted to activate a stopwatch and see how far can she go without proper breathing.

"Geez, guys you'll create a black hole if you keep sucking each other's face like that" she joked. At this point, Helena and Diana already left the room, not wanting to see the kids making out all day...

Cassie started slowly pushing Conner, but he resisted and they stayed in the same place. "I give up" Barbara starts walking away.

She finally backs away for air, completely out of breath. "I wish... we had the house to ourselves... I **really** do" she says, still catching her breath the same time Conner blushes madly.

Cassie couldn't wait much longer, she reconnected the intense and long lasting kiss. They both embraced each other, her arms swimming on his hair, his arms squeezing their lower bodies together. "You want to do it too, don't you?" Conner couldn't stop blushing.

"I know you want to... Mm... I can feel it on my waist" Cassie kept teasing and kissing him. "Your mother won't let us out of her sight" he said. "My mom can't stop me from doing whatever I want anymore" she said, Conner didn't like that tone.

"I can't... We can't do it now..." He said, before she kissed him again. "Fine... Another time... Conner, this is the **last time** I resist the urge..." her serious tone made her statement a law.

...

They start walking to the living room. Cassie grabbed her necklace and kept staring at it. Her birthday and instead of doing something considered normal, he went ahead and bought her a necklace worth over eight grand. For her, that necklace was priceless... "By the way, what's in the other box?" Cassie asked curiously. "Oh uh... you don't want to know..." He said nervously, making her suspicious.

"Conner, tell me I didn't just almost pick... marriage..."

"You didn't just almost pick marriage" he said. "Okay, good... **Wait** are you saying what **told** you to say or-"

"Hey Barbara, where are the others?" Conner asked her. "Oh, you didn't create a black hole and die, that's good" she joked and added "They went out for some downtime. What this guy just pulled had Helena emotionally exhausted, stuttering and shaking"

"Wait, wait, wait, so they're **both** out..." Conner said, as soon as he finished his sentence, Cassie slammed her lips against his, careless of the pain she just felt by striking hard steel. "Geez, haven't you guys made out enough for one day?" Barbara complained, putting her phone back in her pocket and getting up.

Cassie stuck her tongue inside his mouth and instantly started moaning in his mouth. She briefly parted to say " **Bite me** " making Barbara furrow her eyebrows, a little angry with her. "I was just kidding, you didn't have to-"

"Not **you** Babs, **him** " she clarified and went back to licking his tongue. " _Oh_... I'll just ah, let myself out..." Cassie shooed Barbara with her free hand, the other was too busy messing up his hair. This was very awkward for Barbara, it just reminded her of Zatanna and Richard doing that all the time, oblivious to her presence and feelings.

Cassie seemed like she was pushing him, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. "Hope you don't get a plus on it tomorrow" Barbara joked, half serious, only to receive a thumbs up and another shoo from Cassie. Barbara closed the door behind her and rushed to get as far away from the house on foot. "I better call the cave and cancel the party..." She said.

"We're alone, we have the house to ourselves and I'm at the age of consent... What could possibly be better than this?" Cassie asked. " _Two Cassies_?" he said to himself. "Oh, you dirty minded-" Conner silenced her with another kiss.

Cassie stared pushing again, this time it was for a relocating purpose. Conner immediately got the idea and started floating with her, their kiss never stopping.

The two fly upstairs blindly and she slams him on the wall next to her bedroom door. "Oops" she pauses to say, not really meaning it, like it was on purpose. "You know it's gonna get a crack if you keep doing that"

Cassie didn't have time to feel bad for that, she didn't have time for anything else anymore. "Great Hera. I **want** you, Conner" she said, feeling another surge of glucose on his tongue. She moaned as a result, getting him even more excited.

Something snapped in his head, telling him not to hold back anymore. This was it, he loves her and it was time to show her just how much he did...

They entered Cassie's room and she made sure to lock the door, all without breaking the kiss. He takes off her necklace and shirt first, surprising her a little, he was a little careless, almost ripping it clean off. She didn't mind it, she didn't care about anything at the moment, just **him**...

Cassie's hand trailed down his back and pulled up his shirt up, this time she tried to not destroy it like last time. She didn't even realized that Conner had unhooked her bra while she did it. With their upper body clothes on the ground, they launched themselves onto the bed, bouncing after the impact.

Conner got on top of her, but Cassie tried to rotate them like always. This time he didn't move, he didn't even flinch, revealing his strength is far beyond hers, no matter what she tried. "You're not holding back, are you?" Conner quickly backed away and looked worried.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked. " **No** , no way. Look, I'm not as strong as you, but I am pretty freaking strong myself" that's when he went back down to kiss her. "Don't hold back, I'll be fine, Conner" she said.

He trailed down to her neck and left a trail kisses. It seemed like Cassie's hickeys have disappeared over time, so he sucked the skin on the side of her neck, making a longer lasting one. Cassie widened her eyes as a surge of pain came from her neck...

"...did you just actually bite me?" She asked. "You told me to, did it hurt?" he asked a little worried that he went too far. "... Do it again" she demanded and feeling the surge of pain again.

Conner's slow race downwards has stopped on her chest, with his mouth and tongue massaging her right breast, his hand was teasing the left, making her moan loudly. Her left leg bent as a response of him switching to the left, her body felt hot against his.

Her loud moans stopped as he continued to head downwards, the next second, her pants and underwear were gone and forgotten. She braced herself for him...

The next second, Cassie felt a surge of pleasure from her lower body, from her member to her brains, releasing dopamine. It was breath taking, the rest of her body went numb as he dug into her member with his tongue. "...Conner" she moaned his name, slightly arching her back. Her hands travelled far to the edges of the bed where she lies, searching for something to grab on to or squish...

Soon enough, she climaxed with a very loud moan, alerting Conner. She was breathless and panting to recover from the excitement. "Oh... My Goodness... That **never** gets old" she said to herself, still out of breath. Conner rises back up to her level, making her lean upwards and kiss him...

When they parted, Cassie's panting worsened due to stopping a proper breathing pace for even longer "You good?" he asked, half joking and half serious. "...of course... I am..." she fell back down on the bed. "That... was the best... You're the best" she said.

Conner allowed her to catch her breath, before he climbed on top of her again. What he didn't know is that Cassie was already getting rid of his pants...

She caught him off guard and turned them around, Conner immediately turned them around again. " **Damn it**. I will not be bested by a man" she said, her tone filled with dramatic effect, she was struggling to take control but she couldn't do it, she couldn't best him. Conner raised an eyebrow before tongue kissing her, shutting her up and slowly stopping her struggling. Her Amazon instincts were completely useless against him. "Mm... maybe just this once..." She started accepting the simple truth as he kept playing with her tongue with his...

Conner gazed upon her beautiful body and seemed as if he pause. Cassie started getting flushed, the look on his face was even stranger than the first time he saw her naked body. He was trapped in the moment, thinking about them as a couple and so much more...

"Conner, I'm sure about this..." she said, completely serious and one hundred percent sure of it.

"You're... Incredibly beautiful, Cassie" she looked dead at him, he had a slight worried look on her face, despite her agreeing to this sincerely...

"I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. Do it, Conner..." she repeats. " **Do it**!" Cassie's eyes widened as she feels his member enter her, regardless of the slow speed, she still felt a surge of pain registered by her brain. "Oh... Hera..." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you-"

"I'm **fine**... keep going..." She reassured him. It seemed as if Cassie was still a virgin to him, her reaction didn't seemed to be all that used to the feeling...

Conner pushed forward, making her flinch numerous times. His member was fully inside, seemingly a perfect fit for her. He started backing away, slowly and going back in. Cassie already feeling a few moans coming from her throat. "C- Conner..." she let out, arching her back...

He started moving a little faster when she calmed herself, every time he thrusted, she gasped at the surges of pleasure arising from her parts. As time passed and she settled, he went even faster, she lost levels of sanity every time he went in and out of her, completely being controlled by her sexual desires for him. Her breathing quickens, her heart races "Faster..." She demanded, him obeying her order and moving faster and harder than before.

Cassie felt like screaming after another minute passes, the pleasure she was feeling was too much for her to handle, her moans turned into short squeals that became louder by the second. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him even closer, even deeper "God, **Yes** , Conner... go **faster** " he obeyed, going faster than ever. Cassie grabbed her breast, massaging it as she leans up to kiss him, she moans loudly in his mouth from every thrust and sticks her tongue out... With the combined joy and pleasure of his member repeatedly pumping into her as fast as he could and his glucose filled tongue reeking havoc in her mouth, they both were at their limit. "...I think I'm going to-" They say in unison before climaxing at the same time.

Cassie separates the kiss, having some drool coming out of her mouth. "Oh God. Conner, that was **_Amazing_**..." she said. Cassie couldn't believe how incredible it felt, how incredible he felt. 'Wish we could do it again, right now' she thought to herself as he fell on the bed next to her...

"Cassie... you were bleeding..." Conner said as she widens her eyes. "You are... were, a virgin... weren't you?" Cassie sighs at his question. She was not telling the truth, she lied to him and Barbara and pretty much every friend of hers.

"Yes..." She answered sincerely. "...Why did you lie to-"

"I lied... because I didn't want anyone to know what kind of girl I am... I'm not the kind of girl who disobeys her mother all the time, the one who's obsessed with boys and loves sex, I wanted everyone to think that... I didn't want them finding out that I chickened out..."

"Chickened out?" he asked what she meant. "I was about to have sex with my ex boyfriend, but I couldn't go through with it... I just couldn't... I don't know if it was my mom's voice in my head or yours... somehow... I just **couldn't** do it, so I ran away... Knowing what would happen if people heard about it, being made fun of, being embarrassed and stuff... I told them I went through with it..."

"What about him? did he say anything?" Conner asked. "He was going to, but then I revealed my powers and he kept his mouth shut..."

"Conner, I'm so sorry I lied, to you especially. You deserve the truth and you deserve better-"

"I'm glad... I'm so happy to hear that Cassie..." She looked at him with confusion. "I'm happy that I'm your first..." He explained with a smile on his face, she smiles for a second then looks at the white ceiling.

"I know what you're thinking... Megan took that feeling from you" she nods slowly...

...

"Can I ask you something..."

"Anything you want, Cass" he replied. "Do you ever regret... leaving Megan?" He looks at her with shock. The question was somewhat unexpected. "...I did... It's hard to date someone for five years and that someone throws away your trust for their selfish wants. Then Lagan came along and that feeling turned into rage, then sadness because there was nothing I could do... Eventually I didn't care anymore. I was done letting those two destroy me, so I let it go instead of letting it out."

"You became cold hearted..." she said. "Then I properly met you..." he finishes...

A minute passes with complete silence in the room. "Conner... I'm glad that I'm your first. There is no one I'd rather be with, than you..." Conner looked at her, her bright blue eyes looking back at his.

"Cassandra, I Love You" he said, moving closer to her...

"Kon, I Love You, too" she said engaging in a passionate kiss...

 **Chapter End**

 ** _Calm down, let me explain:_**

 ** _It was supposed to be only one chapter but the Site had an error and I couldn't save a file with more than 10k words._**

 ** _So I had to split it in two. That's why this one is super short. When I was editing, I saved it but it failed every time, so instead of splitting it into a 5k and 5k chapters, where I'd have to re edit the second half, I went with 7k and 3k, which is much easier._**

 ** _I apologize..._**

 ** _Enjoying the Story? Of course you are, you're in the fifteenth chapter. You must be loving it_**

 ** _Don't be shy or embarrassed, Leave a review, follow or favorite or both._**

 ** _As Always Thanks for reading._**


	18. Chapter 18: Change

Second week of College for Cassandra Sandsmark. Third week of Med School for Conner Kent. They have moved on from their previous study locations, each working hard for a future they desire. Their journey will be difficult but they have the potential to do it...

Conner's alarm clock started ringing and ringing, his hand was fast enough to prevent it from ringing the third time, however as a consequence, it got squished by his enormous strength...

"Damn it, another one..." He had a phone that could do this for him, just ring once and be done with it, but he didn't want to rink smashing it as well. Oh well...

He leaned up to remember once again that he moved out from Mount Justice, into an apartment in Washington DC. The apartment was enjoyable, he kept it nice, organized and clean. Living room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, kitchen and a study. It was perfect for him. Conner yawned and grabbed his phone resting next to him. Cassie had left a message a few minutes ago.

"Morning" it said, a kissing emoji next to it. She has been sending those every single morning, he enjoyed reading that every day, it felt good to have someone that loved him so much.

"Hey" he texted back smiling. Immediately he got another text from her. "I'm picking you up today" she responded. "You know I can fly, right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Driving is much more fun, get ready, I'll be there in 5" Conner put his phone down and flew to the bathroom, the one next to his room.

Still clueless as to why he bothers taking a shower, brushing his teeth and such. He doesn't require any of those, he doesn't even need oxygen to live. He does it anyway for a different reason, one that makes him feel normal. His resting hours have shifted to five without Cassie being there. This proved to be an advantage, so he could study till 1 AM.

He got out of the shower with a towel around his waist and walked to his wardrobe. Using his super speed, he selected which color scheme he should wear today and wore it in less than 6 seconds. That's when he heard the doorbell. 'I thought she said 5 minutes' the truth is she sped over, not wanting to spend another minute without him. He's glad he used Super speed for daily activities such as bathing...

Because he lived on the last floor, reason being sensitive ears would probably hear footsteps upstairs, Cassie had to fly up there, all the way to the tenth floor. Conner opened the door and a second did not go by before she kissed him...

"Mm... miss me much?" he said while embracing her. "It's been two whole days, Love. I may be cured but I'm still obsessed with you" she said, uniting the kiss once again, wasting no time and sticking her tongue out into his mouth...

"I'm sorry-" he apologized. "I know you're sorry. Did biochemistry slow you down again?" she asked as he nodded. "You'll get the hang of it, plus you've gotten way better at it than when you started" Conner closed and locked his door as they started walking down the stairs.

"You helped me with it, don't forget that" he commented. "I know, I'm awesome" they both chuckled as they held hands...

"So how's college treating you?" He asked. "Well, it's not as hard as I thought it would be, just a lot of work to do is all" she explained. "Making new friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are some people who are nice and some who are cold... Like, very cold" she said. "Is Killer Frost there?" Conner joked. "N- no, hehe- no- way..." She chuckled.

"Any guy flirting with a taken woman?" he couldn't help but ask, new school, no way of knowing who's single and who's taken. "...uh... Don't kill them, some are kind enough to leave me alone..." she trailed off. "And some aren't." He finished.

"...maybe- okay yeah, those guys just Never give up, flowers all the time, chocolate and everything. One of these days I just might say yes, I really love chocolate" Conner's eyes had a short blue glow, still knowing it was just a joke. "Fine, but don't expect a satellite to just **not** fall on this guy during your date" he said. Cassie looked at him suspiciously. "I can't tell if you're joking or not..."

"I am" a smile grew on his face. " _Well, I wish you weren't_..." she said quietly, making him laugh. "Okay, if you're having trouble with those guys-"

"I try telling them I have a loving, caring, beautiful, awesome, boyfriend. Every time"

"-Maybe I should visit your school one day" she suddenly hugged him tightly. " ** _YES_**! _I mean_... I would appreciate that... And... _I'm hugging you because I Love you_ " she said as he raised an eyebrow. She leaned up to kiss him. " _See_ "

...

Cassie eased on the accelerator and used the brakes to come to a full stop. She had stopped in front of Conner's school. "We're here...ugh I hate this, _I like driving fast but I don't want to see you leave_..." Cassie said, a little sad. Conner leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. "Then drive slower" he suggested. " _Never gonna happen_. Bye, Love" Conner smiled, he **love** d it when she called him that.

"You like it when I call you that, don't you?" She asked him with a smirk. "More than life itself" Conner tried opening the door but Cassie locked it with a push of a button on the driver's seat...

Conner noticed and looked at her. "Class starts in five minutes, Cass" he said. "I only need three" she grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue exited her mouth and felt his sweet tongue's touch. She started moaning afterwards, having the thought of wanting more but knowing they couldn't right now was killing her from the inside.

They parted for air and she breathes heavily. "Conner... what are you doing? you have class in a few minutes" Conner bursts out laughing, noticing she turned his words against him. She unlocks the doors holding the laughter in while doing so. "See you later, Cassie" he said and left the car with his bag as she waved.

Conner watched as Cassie drove off slowly at first and tilted his head slightly, with a smile on his face. "Wow, is that your girlfriend?" A woman alerted him and he looked to his right. Conner didn't want to talk to this girl, or anyone for that matter. Whenever he was in this school, he kept himself shut off from the other students. He just assumed that if he were to be well known, people will know Conner Kent's unchanging face very well before they eventually see Superboy's. So he didn't talk to anyone except for the teachers, who really, really like him.

"Better say goodbye to her soon" she said. Conner's look turned into an angry glare as he turned around and started walking away. "Hey, **wait up**..."

He entered the school and was walking towards his class. "Hey..." This girl didn't seem to give up. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just saying that... never mind..." She grabbed his wrist, making him stop and look at her. "What do you want?" he asked with a cold tone.

"I was saying that relationships like that won't last while you're in here, there's barely enough time to sleep when you're in here" Conner's glare returned as he tried to calm himself. What's sad was that she didn't have any idea who she was talking to, the guy who only needs two hours of sleep.

"Let me start over. My name's Caitlyn, we sit next to each other" Conner didn't seem interested in her at all. "Look, I notice you don't talk to anyone, like, ever, why is that?" She asked. "I don't want to" Conner answered her. "C'mon... you know, you're actually... cute and girls talk about you all the time-"

"I don't care" he interrupted with his unfazed look. At this point she was getting frustrated as well. "Okay, I just want to be your friend. Having one of those here can be beneficial"

"No thanks" Conner said and started walking away again, she chases him. "I'm **not** giving up" she says, determined. " _You really should_ " he replied, denying her existence as she grunts in frustration...

 ** _..._**

The class is over and Conner can finally get away from the girl next to her who was annoying him the whole time. "Don't forget to research the various heart diseases" the teacher says as everyone is already leaving the room. Ironically, the fastest person there is still packing.

"Conner Kent, a word, please" the teacher says to him. Conner stops packing and walks over to the teacher.

"This is the third week here and I can already tell you're an incredibly bright young man" he said. "Thank you" Conner smiled, having heard similar compliments from others, many, many others...

"The thing is, I would like for you to do a test, it's incredibly difficult" the teacher walked to his desk. "Is it one those genius tests, I'm not taking those..." Conner crossed his arms, refusing to take a test he'll most likely pass...

"No, no. No genius tests, just a difficult one. Do you think you can do it?" he asked. "I don't know, I'll try..." he said, watching the teacher pull out a twenty paged test...

"Wait, right now?" he asked surprised. He thought that this would happen a week later or something, he wasn't expecting it to be right now.

"I know you can do it" he said, handing him the test and pointing at Conner's seat. He walked over, sat down and grabbed his pen. That's when the teacher grabbed his phone...

Conner started reading the questions, a way faster than normal. Five seconds pass and he answered the first question. This concentration triggered his focusing mind, now the only thing that existed in the universe, was him and that test...

...

"Done" he set his pen down and stood up with the test. "No." The teacher said, tapping his phone. "No way. It's been ten minutes. There is no way you answered three hundred incredibly difficult questions in such a short amount of time" he added as he started approaching Conner.

"You don't even seem stressed, angered or frustrated. It was a breeze for you" he said. Conner shrugs and hands him the test. "I can keep my temper in check" he started walking to the exit. "I'll give you your results on Monday" the teacher said as Conner nods and closes the door.

The teacher starts reading Conner's answers. 'Correct... correct... correct... That's inco- wait never mind...' He certainly had very good news for him...

...

Left foot, right foot. His footsteps kept moving him closer to his destination. Home, but not Mount Justice 'Change... God, I hate it...' The group of birds in front of him started flying away as he got closer to them.

'Cadmus Clone to Covert Superhero... I'm fine with that one, I chose it freely. Single to Megan, great times, I don't mind it. Lagan... where to start...' Conner's pace slows down for a second then speeds up again...

'Worst guy **ever** , I mean he's **so**... **Ugh** , the way he... **Ugh Damn it** , I can't even hate the poor bastard. **Megan** played the **both** of us, I guess the only person I hated was her... Recalling fragmented memories hurt so much and-' He comes to a full stop and quickly looks behind him.

"Who's there. Come out before I..." He stopped himself from mentioning an ability of his 'Almost give away my powers, apparently' he said to himself.

A certain green Martian becomes visible to the naked eye once again. This was not a good time, he was just thinking about how much he hated her back then, before the forgiveness.

"I **thought** I hid my heart's beating... Guess I need more practice" she said, approaching him. Conner's eyes glowed a shade of light blue. What she didn't know is that the ring was the one who informed him of her presence.

The blue lantern ring has been, sort of stuck. In the beginning of the year, it has been on his right middle finger when he placed it again and it never came off since then. Eventually, it hid itself by turning invisible and combining itself with him, like an invisible symbiont. Again, involuntary changes irritated him...

"What do **you** want" he said coldly, the sad look on her face made him think clearly. After a moment of thought, he cooled down instantly and sighed. "Sorry... I... like your hairstyle, how are you doing?" New Year, new look for her. She, quote, let her hair grow out. Conner hasn't seen her in over a month.

"Trying something new and doing good, though one thing is missing" she said as she started walking alongside him. He was afraid to ask it, but he had to.

"Which is..."

"You" she answered making him grunt. " _What now_ " he said quietly. "You have completely abandoned the Team, you went all Justice League and-"

"Look Megan, I love every single one of you, but right now, all my time and attention goes to school"

"And Cassie..." she says. "Of course, I **Love** her" he says, already imagining the smile on her face if she was there.

"The way it burns her when you talk about me, it burns me when you talk like that about her" she said. "Well, it's true. Also, did you just say that, knowing you burnt me when you kissed Lagan right in front of my face, multiple times"

"Believe me I regret my actions, Conner. But I'm not here to talk about that"

"I know about our past, that I hurt you. It's unforgivable... but you forgave me. So why aren't we talking like friends you wanted us to be?" she asks.

"You're upset because I don't talk to you as much as I did?" he asked. "No, I'm upset that you don't talk to anyone else as much as you should... What has happened to you? to make you so distant from m- us?" she asks.

"I'm changing... That's your answer, Megan, I'm changing." He blurts out. "You hate changing" she says.

"I know, but I can't control it. Sooner or later this was bound happen to me. I can't change my appearance, but I **can** change personality." he said.

"Do you just, **not** like us anymore is that what you're saying?" she asks and adds. "Is that why you moved out?"

He got a little angry at her, she moved out as well and she's giving him he'll for doing the same. "Stop that, the reason I moved out is because of my studies."

"Studies, in Washington DC. Not anywhere near Happy Harbor, Washington DC. You chose to study and **live** **here** because of **her**..." Conner didn't reply to her accusations. Megan takes a deep breath...

"Look Conner, I **Love** You. You shouldn't have just left m- us like that-"

"No, don't even start... That's the second time you replace the word me with us. This is not about the Team, this is more about you, isn't it?" He has had enough of this talk and she could feel he was about to leave, faster than she could follow. The two turned to an alleyway. Megan turned invisible and flew upwards, Conner Super Sped high into the clouds...

" **Fine** , You're right. _This is more about me than the others_." She confessed. "You know I **can't** stop..." she said, making him question what?

" **Loving you** " Conner started flying a little faster, Megan kept up. "There is no point, there is no use" he said...

"I don't care if you marry someone else, our five years of-" Conner stopped and held her shoulders.

"Megan, look, I know what you're feeling, I know you can't help it. You don't want to let go, but please, **please** do. I Love Cassie, she is my world, and if you **truly** Love me, you'll move on and let me be happy..." Megan looked away...

"When you started dating Lagan, I hated you two so much, but some time passed and I realized that I still Loved you, and the only way of showing it at that time, was let you be as happy as you can. I stopped being angry, stopped showing emotion around you, I even forced a smile when you two were together. All of that because I Loved you. Now I moved on, I'm dating Cassie, please do the same thing I did and let me be happy..."

Megan closed her eyes and started remembering times from six years ago...

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

"It's pretty cold where I come from... I'll be-" Conner kissed her before she could finish, Megan happily returned the kiss she was craving for so long. They were careless of the mission a hand, assuming everything was done.

"Dude! That's your sister" Megan didn't want to stop the passionate kiss they were having, so she shape shifted back to green Megan...

After the mission was over they spent the entire day linked with their lips, she didn't want to stop, her dream came through. Megan dates Conner, check...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

The green Martian started laughing quietly at first, then amped up the volume. Conner kept staring at her, watching her laugh at God knows what. He didn't know what she was thinking about, he doesn't have that connection with her anymore.

She calmed down and frowned. "God, I was such a control freak... Do you know what I said when we first started dating... Megan dates Conner, check." Conner furrowed his eyebrows for a split second before letting go of her.

"Yeah, I know. Back then, life on earth was a sitcom for me... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Conner. I didn't mean to betray you, it was horrible to do something like that. I just wanted life to be perfect... my life to be perfect. No arguing, just love..."

"A couple goes through arguments, Megan. It's normal. What defines their love is getting over fights without hurting each other's feelings or ending the relationship" he says. He didn't know where this was coming from, suddenly he's a love expert. "You're right, and... I can't get you back in my arms. You're with Cassie..." Megan sighed before saying the following.

"I respect your relationship. You Love her, I Love you. So I'll let you be happy... with her..." she sounded honest and serious. She couldn't believe what she just said came out of her own mouth. If you really Love something, you set it free...

"Thank you" he wanted to hug her, but that would make things somewhat awkward. She hugged him instead. These goodbyes just kept getting more and more emotional...

Conner couldn't help but hear a cry for help from far away. "I gotta go, Megan" he said as she released him, tears on her eyes, they didn't affect him like it used to. He was over their relationship for good. Question is, was she?

 **...**

"C'mon, **get** here already!" Metallo wanted to drop one of the hostages he had on top of a building. He was begging for attention, clearly someone dressed in blue with a red cape.

Starting to get frustrated " **Screw this**." He grabbed a woman and carelessly threw her off the building. The screaming stopped as he assumed the woman met her end... Not a chance.

"Can we hurry this up, I have some studying to do" Superboy said, revealing himself to the Kryptonite powered, metal villain. "Super **baby** , where's the big man. I do my killing full grown" he said, making Superboy roll his eyes.

Metallo starts flying, his Kryptonite power source starts glowing. Conner knew his style, keep monologuing, taking his time for the Kryptonite to take effect. That's how he gives Kryptonians trouble...

"I guess killing his brat son would torture him enough so I can kill hi-" he was interrupted by Superboy who was now behind him... He ripped off his metal arm with Super Speed and hit him with it. Metallo went flying far away, giving Superboy enough time to save the hostages he has kidnapped...

...

Metallo came back with a regrown arm and found no hostages to threaten, it was just him and Superboy. "You're unbearably annoying." he said, lifting an arm and firing a green laser beam at him. Superboy easily dodged by tilting his head, but felt the radiation that the beam was giving off.

Metallo used the opportunity to charge and fire at him multiple times. The two crashed on a building below. That's when Metallo engaged in a series of punches, aiming at Superboy.

Each clash made a loud thud, like metal hitting a weaker one. Conner slowly started adapting to hit, each hit having less effect on him.

"What's wrong? Didn't have your morning baby cereal?" Superboy's eyes glowed a shade of blue and he started feeling even more powerful. After another hit, he furrowed his eyebrows. Metallo punched him again but felt extreme pain on his wrist. 'Pain receptors... Stupid design' Conner thought to himself as his eyes turned red and he fired his heat vision at Metallo's head. He got off him, fell backwards and grabbed his head.

'I get that it's to recognize peril, but why set it to allow every level of pain... I'm talking to myself again...' Conner had developed the urge to study his enemies, recognizing flaws and discussing them in his head... Metallo got up and charged Superboy, a tackle didn't work as he hit a steel wall. He started punching him again but that only ended up breaking his metal hands, all this hell of pain and Superboy was just enjoying a conversation with himself.

Metallo shot laser beams from his eyes, only to be countered by Superboy's. He didn't stand a chance, the heat vision was far more powerful...

'Wonder what I should cook for dinner today... Maybe some spaghetti or just order a pizza... Which pizza should it be, though...' He was becoming more and more distracted. However he didn't underestimate his enemies. Metallo used his last resort and fired a beam from his chest, a green one that didn't even hit Superboy, that was suddenly behind him.

By the time Metallo noticed, it was too late. With one hand, Superboy broke through his back and crushed the green rock serving as a power source. 'Hm... I'm feeling like ice cream, now' he said to himself. Careless of his steaming hand, his skin was being burnt at a very very slow speed. Thanks to his merged blue lantern ring, he could have a blue sun shining right on his hand. Making him very powerful at will... sometimes...

"Now to take this guy to- **God damn it** , I gotta find his other arm..." One would make a mistake of leaving parts of Metallo behind, but someone with experience would know that would be too dangerous. Now where did he drop the arm...

...

 ** _Two hours later_**

...

Conner opened the door of his apartment and closed it behind him, on his left hand was his bag, his right hand was an ice cream cone. "Honey, I'm home" he joked to himself, knowing he wasn't married.

"Welcome back, honey. How was work?" a female voice was heard, making Conner look around, quickly.

"Cassie?" he asked. She got up from the couch, still texting on her phone. "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. How did she even get in?

"I'm here to see you, silly." Cassie swiftly flew to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then flew to the kitchen. Which reminded him. "Are you cooking?" He asked her.

Cassie briefly looked at him with a sarcastic look, then went back to stirring. Conner chuckled at her current thoughts. "So how was class?" He asked, taking off his glasses he recently started wearing. If it helped Kal, maybe it can help him as well... He doubted.

"Boring, I was thinking about you half the time" she said. "Aw, well, I'm happy to be your distraction, so you don't pay attention" he joked, licking the ice cream before it melted.

"Hm, now **I** want ice cream." She said, walking over to him. "No, _it's mine and you can't have it_ " he said playfully hiding it. Cassie didn't stop in her tracks, she approached him and grabbed his cheeks. "I'm not talking about cones" she said before kissing him deeply, her tongue got inside his mouth and licked everything inside. Her hand traveled to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

Her hand reached his and she held on to the ice cream, now melting onto the back of their hands. Conner pulled her body closer to her with his left arm. She loved it when he did that, his hand navigating her lower back was somehow enjoyable. He felt a weak spot on her lower back, where he touched had an effect on her, he assumed it was sensitive.

It seemed like Cassie was about to forget what she was cooking and just enjoy a Kryptonian meal. She let out moans as she started pushing him back to the nearest wall. She grabbed his chest and felt that the shirt was in the way of her and his skin.

A tearing sound was heard as the shirt he was wearing was ripped off of him with her enormous strength. He briefly separated to complain. "Cassie, that's my second favorite shirt" she was totally carefree. Knowing that he wouldn't do anything. "At least you're home, you can change easily"

"I swear, if you rip another one of my shirts..." She kissed him again. "You'll do what? Spank me? I'll **like** it. Not have sex with me for a while? I'll **force** you. Get mad at me? I'll **enjoy** our angry sex..." she said seductively, making him blush madly. She licked his lips before going back to his tongue...

Another tearing sound was heard. This time, Cassie felt her shirt tightening before hearing it. "You didn't... You **wouldn't**..." she looked at her torso to only see her bra. She already had him against a wall, what she could do next was either push him through it or find another wall to break, one closer to his room...

" **That** was **my** favorite shirt" she said, furious with him. " _Sucks doesn't it_?" He said with a smug tone before adding. "What are you gonna do about i-"

" _I will **Fucking** **Rape** the hell out of you_ " she said before grabbing the throbbing bulge on his pants, nearly squeezing it. "I'm so sorry, I'll buy you another" he tried to apologize, but it was too late for that...

The doorbell rang, saving him from her wrath as she calmed down and regained her sanity. "Oh, you befriended the goddess Fortuna, good for you" Cassie said, letting go of him.

 **...**

She opened the door, wearing a somewhat too big for her, Superboy T-Shirt and blue jean shorts. "Uh, Conner, did you order a pizza?" she shouted.

"Yeah" he shouted back. It was before he knew she was cooking in his house, he ordered a pizza on his way there. "Is it Pepperoni?" Cassie asked the blushing teenage boy. "Y- Yeah" he responded, awkwardly. He was expecting a guy to answer the door, not perhaps the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in DC...

"Hello? You conscious?" Cassie snapped her fingers near his face, he snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. That's eleven dollars" Cassie had a twenty ready when he zoned out.

"Thanks, hey, you like Superboy?" he noticed her shirt, a smile growing on his face. Cassie received the pizza box and chuckled. "I **Love** Superboy" she said with a smirk. "Yeah, he's super cool, too bad we haven't seen what he looks like" he joked.

"I know right. He's so cool, and hot, Gosh, I wish **I** was his girlfriend, I'd even marry him as soon as possible..." Cassie acted as if she was daydreaming. Conner could barely hold in his laughter. "Ya know, I actually met him" she wasn't lying...

"Oh, seriously. What does he look like?" He asked, all psyched up now. "He's... tall, green eyes, long hair." She said, acting as if she was remembering. "He was gone the next second..." Cassie was trying to throw Conner off of the list of possible Superboys...

"Sick, Anyway, thanks for the tip, see ya" he said turning around and walking away. Cassie closed the door behind her and opened the pizza box, that's when she heard Conner burst out laughing.

" **Shut up**! _you're still in trouble_ " Cassie ordered, Conner quickly covered his mouth to shut up. Why did he like acting as if she's the only one with powers, he didn't quite know. Her dominance was something he enjoyed.

"So, what do you want to eat? Your turkey or that pizza?" Conner asked curiously. "Both, we'll even watch a movie" she suggested. "I don't have any movies, no time, no distractions, Med School remember?"

"The Internet has movies" she said, walking to the living room. "My WiFi bill is going to quintuple" he said to himself, following Cassie to the living room.

...

 ** _Two hours later_**

...

Cassie leaned back on the couch and groaned. "I didn't think my stomach could **ever** get full..." she said. "I told you we should've saved the pizza for later" he said. "No way I'm going home" Cassie pulled out her phone and typed a message to her mother.

Three turkey leg emojis, one masked sick emoji, a dozing emoji, the new Superboy emoji and a house emoji. Signaling, ate way too much, sleeping over at Conner's house. She was lucky it was Friday, otherwise Helena would've grown wings and flew over...

Helena replied with a sigh emoji, a thumbs up and a kiss emoji. "I believe your mother is a teenager, or a really fun adult" Conner said. "Or both" Cassie suggested as Conner picked up the plates on the table and flew over to the kitchen sink. Cassie only blinked twice and Conner was already back. All the dishes were washed...

"Aw you missed it. Timmy had the cutest smile a baby could have..." Conner sat down next to her and she rested her head on his lap. Her hand grabbed his and made it gently rub her stomach.

"I love this movie, the family is so kind and loving... **Not** that I'm family obsessed or anything, it's just a really nice family with the cutest little babies, _**that** doesn't mean I'm baby crazy_ , I'm just saying that... I'm rambling, I'll shut up..." She shut herself up.

"You're so adorable when you do that, Cassie" he looked at her blushing face.

...

"Conner... do... do you think we'll stay together... _forever I mean_ " she asked, awkwardly. Conner's mood turned serious as this unexpected question shifted the moods.

"I hope so, I **want** to..." He answered sincerely. "I want that too... Then... we have to face what's coming next" Conner looked down at her, his eyes then wandered to their hands, turns out she was meaning to do that... She was hinting him. "After all of this, school and stuff..." she said.

"Cassie, you want to ra-" Cassie interrupted him. "With you... Yes... I mean, Diana's mother ordered you to marry me, right?" she asked. Conner nods as she leans back up and sits on his lap.

"I've been thinking, _since my eighteenth birthday_... I really thought you were going to... propose. Do you know what I would've said?" He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and as did she...

"Yes... I would've said yes. And that wasn't something like, getting caught in the moment, the romance or surprise. I actually thought about it, I had time to think, about our lives, the world seemed to have stopped, back then. I had time to think about my decision and I would've said Yes... Because I Love you" Conner pulled her closer for a kiss. She immediately pulled up his shirt, threw it away carelessly and kissed him again.

Cassie slowly pushed him down to the couch and took her shirt off, carelessly throwing it away as well. Before they reconnected their kiss, they spent two minutes looking into each other's eyes. They matched, they were perfect for each other and they'll do anything to keep their growing relationship in tact...

His phone ringing interrupted their moment. " **Hera damn it!** " Cassie complained, practically shouting. She picked up his phone to see who dared to interrupt their private time. "I will electrocute the Justice League someday..." she said, reading the message left by Clark.

"I'm **so** sorry" Conner apologized. "It's okay, I'm cool. Go be a hero" saying that she was angry was an understatement. She just gave a thought out speech and she wanted to bond with him, like before...

Cassie got off him and sat on the couch, then folded her arms. "I'll make it up to you" he said, trying to cheer her up. "...hm... Know what? I'm coming with you" she got up.

"Uh... I don't know about that..." he said, trying to remember where he placed his shield. "If I can't crush that phone, I'm gonna crush your dad" she said. Conner's phone received a call and he quickly answered.

"Hello? I'm sorry what... me? Are you su- I'm on my way" Conner's eyes widened during the call, making Cassie worry. "Dad, Diana and Bruce are there..."

"Cool, I won't feel left out." Cassie finally found her logo. "Uhh... Prepare for a shock, dad said..." Conner said. "Why? Is there a nuke ready to be launched at the US?" she joked, not really getting the laughter out of him.

"Took Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman an hour to capture him" Conner said, finding his logo. "Who? Lex?" she asked. "Not exactly..."

...

 ** _Watchtower, Midnight_**

...

"Recognized Superboy 2-7. Wonder Girl B-2-1" the two emerged from the Zeta tube's light. Arriving at the Justice League headquarters.

"Was Belle Reve not enough for this guy?" Cassie wondered why they had to bring this person to the Watchtower. "Apparently, it can't hold him." Conner replied.

They walk down the hallway and find Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman looking through the one sided glass. Diana looked at Conner and started. "You brought **her**!"

"Don't blame **him** , he was against me coming here" Cassie defended him almost immediately. "Conner, you might want to look at this..." Kal said as Conner walked to his side and enhanced his vision...

The supposed prisoner lifted his nose and revealed his face. Bright Red eyes, Red Kryptonian suit, Black cape...

Conner and Cassie's eyes shot up in surprise to see another Superboy, being held prisoner. He looked exactly like him, except his color scheme was the opposite...

"Congrats, they're twins" Cassie joked, awkwardly staring in awe at the other Conner Kent. Conner on the other hand, didn't know what to think, say or do... He was frozen and his brain was processing this information very slowly...

Who is he? What does he want? Where does he come from? _Good_ or **Evil**?


	19. Chapter 19: Kon Zor-El

**_Watchtower_**

...

"Where did he come from?" Cassie asked, turning to look at Conner's shocked expression. "We don't know, he showed up a couple of hours ago. Accidental or not, he destroyed a building filled with civilians" Conner looked at his father in shock...

"Conner, could he be Match-"

"No, it's not him" Conner could somehow feel that this wasn't his mindless half brother. Like they had a connection and he wasn't feeling it with this Superboy.

It was then that Cassie grabbed Conner's hand and pulled him away from the JL Trinity. He was curious as to why she did that. She stops a few steps away from the others "His eyes just went blue" Cassie said to him. Conner didn't even notice it. Hell, not even Batman did...

She leaned closer to him and whispered something to his ear. He widened his eyes after hearing it, hoping that no one else heard her, no one with super hearing like Superman. Lucky for them, Clark was still talking to his team mates, no doubt about this Superboy...

"...w- what...that's... y- y- you... Really?" He stuttered, Conner's cheeks were red as can be. " _No_ " Cassie shook her head and dragged him back to the others. Whatever she whispered to him, made Conner shaky, completely lost in thought. "Shush, Conner" she elbowed his side and stopped him from saying or asking anything. He took a deep breath and focused on the situation at hand...

"Now. We should go and talk to him-" Cassie started. "Try to find out where he came from-" Conner continued. "And figure out a way to send him back there" Cassie finished. The Trinity looked at the cute couple...

"First, he's clearly a Kryptonian" Conner said. "Krypton was destroyed years ago. Also, he is physically identical to you" she pointed out.

"Probably another clone of Luthor's" he said. "Have you ran DNA tests?" she asked Batman, only to receive a glare from him, she was doubting his World's Greatest Detective skills. "Okay, sorry..." she quickly apologizes.

"He doesn't match Clark's, or Luthor's DNA." he said. Cassie snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind. "What about Kara's?" she suggested.

They all looked at her. Batman summoned a holo computer and started typing in some commands. It pained him to see that she figured out something that he didn't think of. The impostor holds Kara Zor-El's DNA...

Conner furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Is there **any** Kryptonian here that **hasn't** had his or her DNA stolen by the same freaking bald headed sociopath who's trying to become President Hitler of Heroes?" Conner raged and clenched his fists. "Calm down, Conner." Cassie said, grabbing hold his hand to try and calm him down

"How about we get some answers" Kal suggested. If there is no trace of Conner's DNA, how and why does he look exactly like him?

...

The impostor gazed upon a powerless Superman, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and... himself?

"Who the Fuck are you?" he asked. " _Aaand_ , I don't like him already" Conner placed his palm on his face, taking in what he just said. He really despised that word in a calm situation, apparently it's one that the impostor uses all the time. "He's not as polite as you are" Cassie pointed out.

"Who are you?" Kal, who was more serious, asked. "My name is Kon" he answered. "Kon what?" Conner asked. "Kon Zor-El" Kal nearly dropped his jaw when he heard him.

"Where do you come from?" Wonder Girl asked. "I'm a Kryptonian, where do you **think** I'm from? Venus?" he said sarcastically. If Conner wasn't powerless he might've just kicked the bastard in the face just for being rude to her...

"Krypton has been destroyed for decades" Wonder Woman says, pulling out her lasso, should it be needed. " _Krypton_? I'm from Earth, every Kryptonian is from Earth, where have you guys been?" Everyone looks at each other in surprise and confusion. Cassie and Conner backed away from him for a private talk.

"Alternate-" Conner starts. "Universe, yeah" she finishes. "One where Krypton is Earth" he says. "And Kara is your mom... or something like that" she finishes awkwardly.

"But what got him here?" Cassie asks, trying to find out herself. "Let's ask him" he suggests. As they return to their mentors, where this Superboy has already started explaining.

"I was flying to my city when suddenly an explosion appeared out of nowhere, a freaky orange- what, why are you looking at me like that."

"How did a Boom tube take him to another universe?" Conner questioned, as powerful as those things were, they couldn't travel through Universes. That would require an insane amount of energy.

"If boom tubes are involved, then no doubt Darkseid is too" Kal said, crossing his arms and remembering the last time they faced each other. Though Superman proved to be more powerful, he was indeed lucky to stop his plans.

"Why would Darkseid want to bring you here?" Diana asked him, her lasso compelling him to tell the truth. " _I don't know who that is_... But I did see a figure before the... Boom tube as you say, sucked me in"

Conner and Kal just had the same theory, currently placing the information together. "Alternate Universe" Conner started. "Boom tube on Earth" Kal continued.

"Darkseid wanted to conquer your world" Conner said. "The Boom tube didn't work properly and you got teleported here" Kal said.

"Victor has access to boom tube technology, he might be able to send him back" Diana spoke up. "It's gonna take a lot of power to open a portal to another Universe..." Cassie assumed. While the heroes were talking and talking, Kon was thinking about all of this.

Alternate Universe, one where Kryptonians don't inhabit Earth... If that's true, then He is considered a God here... Why would he give that up?

"- Flash, Shazam, Black lightning and others, they might be able to overcharge Cyborg's mother box and create the portal to his Universe" Kal said, getting everyone's approval. Kon just snapped out of thought as they were walking away.

"Hey, where are you going, set me free" he said. They couldn't trust him, they didn't know a thing a bout him. He seems very aggressive from what Kal and Diana saw. The plan was to keep him controlled and on sight while they worked out the Universe portal plan...

...

 ** _One hour later_**

...

"BY Aphrodite, **he** is **hot** , did you see how hot **he** was?" Cassie kept joking about Conner's identical twin for the past ten minutes. "I mean, another minute there and I would've kissed him" she said. Conner was with a poker face the whole time. Walking her to her house.

"Okay, if I was mad at you, somehow. Would I be mad at him as well?" she asked. "...I don't know if I could ever be mad at **his** face though..."

" ** _I get it_** , he looks like me" Conner snapped, rolling his eyes for the tenth time. "Do you think he looks as cute as you do when you get teased?" Cassie smiled again.

"He may look like me, but he is **nothing** like me..." Conner said. "True, he is a jerk... Oh, _does he think I'm cute_?" she childishly asked. "I'm going to ditch you if you keep that up" he said and she stayed quiet for a while...

"You seem pretty bothered, _more than the rest of us_ , by this guy. Anything on your mind?" she asked as she grabbed hold of his arm. Conner sighed.

"Wait, don't tell me... Your evil half brother, right?" she said, remembering Match... "He's not evil. He's just... mindless. It's crazy, before I knew he even existed, I felt nothing missing in my life. Then I meet him and I feel some sort of bond..." Cassie looked up at him.

Conner noticed the sad look on her face and decided to change it. "But I'm over it... So, how's your mom doing?" he asked. "Don't change the subject. You can talk to me about anything" she then thought twice...

"Except Megan, I don't like her stupid face" Conner shut his mouth, cancelling what he was going to say to her. It involved something about Megan "So what's our plan for tomorrow?" she said as her hand slid down to his.

"Getting jerk Conner back to his Earth, why? you had something else in mind?" he asked jokingly. They have arrived at Cassie's house and they were walking to the door. "So many other things in mind..." she said, squeezing his hand, and stroked his palm with her index finger.

"Pervert" he said. " _ **Can you blame me**_?" she asked. "Next time I get inside your head, remind me to bring soap" she elbowed his side and regretted it immediately. "Ouch, ease up, will ya" she complained.

Helena opened the door, like she was waiting for them to get there or something. "Hey" Conner and Cassie said in unison. "Good... Morning" Helena said. "I forgot, I was supposed to sleepover at Conner's. Also, **oh gosh** , is it already _**midnight**_?" Conner confirms it with his phone.

"I'm assuming you'll both be sleeping here, then" she said with a rather smug look. Cassie went through the door and stretched when she got inside. Conner on the other hand was stopped by Helena's arm, blocking the door. She didn't even realize what she did before Conner went "uhh, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry. I just didn't even realize it... So sorry. Reflex I guess..." she was embarrassed by her unintentional actions. "Seeing you constantly protecting your daughter makes me happy, she's so lucky to have a mother as loving and caring as you" Conner said honestly with a smile.

"Oh, _you're gonna make me blush_." she jokes and adds "You're like my Super nice son-"

" **NO**... _None of that_. **You** " Cassie points at Conner menacingly. " **Not** my brother. **You** " she points at Helena. "Not **Our** mother, **My** mother. I do **not** practice incest"

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding" Helena closes the door after Conner gets inside. "No incest... Just pedophilia, apparently" Cassie said, freaking herself out in the process.

"Seriously, am I a pedophile?" she asked...

"Of course, you're eighteen, he's seven" Helena started walking to the couch but then stopped. "Of God, he's seven... _I am a terrible parent allowing this..._ " Conner just rolled his eyes.

...

"Wait, why are you still up at this hour?" Conner asked Helena. "I was watching a show and _I couldn't go to sleep because I needed answers to certain theories, the Internet hasn't solved the secrets yet so I've been trying myself and sleeping is for the weak and Am I rambling?_ " she explained quickly.

Now Conner knows where Cassie learned her impressive rambling skills... "Is that the Walking Dead?" Conner spotted, she nods yes at him. "You're addicted, good luck getting past it" Cassie spoke up.

"I swear to god, Carol's gonna die next... Ya know, I always liked that name" Cassie's smile disappeared. "I thought about giving you that name when you were born. But I felt like the universe had a different name for you. I went with Cassandra"

What Helena didn't realize is that Cassie had dashed upstairs, ditching the two downstairs. When she looked back where Cassie was standing, she looked confused. "Was it something I said?" Helena looked at Conner cluelessly.

"I'll... I'll handle this" Conner ran upstairs towards Cassie's room.

He didn't expect this to happen, coincidence can be a pain in the ass... He opened the door and saw Cassie on her bed, her head resting on her knees.

"Cassie..." he started. " _It's going to happen, it's going to happen, it's going to happen. I can't stop it, it even started when I was born, how can I stop that_..." She was slowly breaking down...

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

Kal and Diana exited the red solar energy room and Batman joined them as they started organizing the plan. Cassie thought it would be a good idea to... Investigate, find out what they could about this alternate Universe.

She dropped to one knee and stared at Kon straight in the eyes. "Question... Do I look familiar?" she asked him, dead serious. It took a few seconds for Kon to recall any similarities from his friends...

"You look like my ex girlfriend, only with blonde hair instead of black" Cassie got up and smiled. " ** _Ha_**! I knew you two have the same girl- **_WHAT_**!" Her grin turned upside down when she processed the two letter word " ** _EX_**!" she practically screamed for the whole galaxy to hear...

"We broke up" Cassie's left eye twitched several times, she almost wanted to kick him, multiple times.

" _Carol_... That was her name" he finally remembered. Conner grabbed Cassie's shoulder to try and comfort her and calm her down before she tried to hurt him.

"Cassie, it's a Parallel Universe. It happened there but it won't happen here-"

"Tell me Kon. Who was your girlfriend before Carol?" she asked. "She's also my current girlfriend, a Martian named M-" Cassie grunted, turned around and started walking away angrily. Conner chased after her, leaving Kon by himself.

When Cassie exited the room, Conner was not far behind. He stopped after exiting and felt a surge of power, some of his powers were back...

He grabs Cassie's arm then she quickly turns around and **nearly** punches him in the face. Her conscious mind couldn't allow this action, not in a million years. Her fist opens and falls on his shoulder...

"He's from a **future** Universe, one where, you've already dated, broken up with me and went back to Megan..." She couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth...

"Cassie, how may times do I have to say this. I'm **Not** breaking up with you" he said. "Conner, he's from the future-"

"Yeah, a parallel Universe one. Your name is Cassie, not Carol. I'm an El, not a Zor-El. Kryptonians don't inhabit Earth-" he tried to convince her, but it wasn't that simple.

"It's twice, it's twice now that our relationship has been screwed over by the Future itself. I'm starting to think the Universe doesn't want us to be toge-"

"Screw the Universe, I don't care what it thinks. I make my own decisions and you make yours." He said and thought for a moment. "What do you mean _twice_?" he asked, curiously. Cassie widened her eyes, she didn't want him to know. What did she just do, she was too angry and now she just blurted out a terrible secret...

"You don't want me to know... Alright, that's fine, but-"

"I've talked to Hera and Kronos..." she blurted out as the pressure just took over her logical mind. Conner thought 'Hera, Goddess of Women and Love. Kronos, God of... Oh God' in a split second.

"Yeah, the God of Time, showed me the future..." For as shocked Conner was, he kept quiet and wanted her to continue...

"I hate remembering this... I did something really awful..." she said, turning away from him. Conner grabbed her hands "Whatever you did, it won't change-"

"I killed someone..." She forced her hands away from his grip. If he was shocked before...

"In this future, I date Tim, you're... married to Megan... you and her had a son..." Conner's eyes couldn't go wider from this point on. "The four of us were out, we were having fun, but then things just didn't feel right, they felt incorrect, like there was a mistake in reality and only I could feel it... When the two of us had some alone time, I felt like I could trust you with what I'm feeling so I did... You got angry at me and things just went south... The next minute I'm in front of the God of Time himself. He told me about what happened, I got some heart attacks and Hera appeared... Apparently I made a decision that screwed the rest of our lives together. I marry Tim, you marry Megan... I had a second chance to... alter it, and I did... And in selfishly doing so, I stopped your son from being born..."

Conner grabbed his hair. This was too much to take in. He just learned that his girlfriend would stop a child from being born, just for her own desires...

Cassie was in tears when she turned to face him. "I know what you're thinking. I'm fucking selfish bitch that doesn't deserve to be in the same cosmos as you..."

Conner took a deep breath after processing all of this madness. "You know I'd never think that, ever... and language" that made a smile appear for a split second.

"All of this... Is insanity, even I can't hide that. You made your decision, you took that second chance, to undo your decision-"

"That's just it, it wasn't even **my** decision. It never was. I would never cheat on you, **Ever**. Megan got to my in head and made me say yes" Conner nearly dropped his jaw. "...What?" he asked.

"...Megan, she did it..." Cassie felt bad about exposing Megan's capabilities to him. "You're saying she made you agree to this date, you fell in love with Tim" he starts.

"You get heart broken. She boosts your anger and we end up breaking up... Hera told me that, When we're surrounded by darkness, any spark of light means a flash of hope... She was that spark after she put you into the darkness herself..." A newfound hate for her has been awaken in his heart... She was capable of erasing memories, but he got past it. Now she mind controlled Cassie to get what she wanted...

Conner had the most furious expression on his face, Cassie didn't want to destroy the Martian, for as devious as Megan was, Cassie just couldn't. "Don't go after her, what I just told you... _that timeline has been erased_..." Cassie explained.

Conner just keep quiet, but his mind was far from it. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind at the speed of light. Cassie was waiting for him to say something, anything...

Conner clenched his fist and turned around. Cassie immediately stopped him from walking away by grabbing his wrist. "Conner, I'll protect that psycho if I have to, no matter how much I agree with what you want to do to her..." she said, determined to stop him as Conner started to calm down very slowly.

She pulled him closer to her and held both his hands. That look on his face, it was blank but it had more emotion than anything...

Cassie couldn't help but smile for a split second. "A few months ago I felt like beating her to the ground... I can't believe **I'm** the one protecting her, from **you**. What has happened?" she asked rhetorically.

" _Things have changed_..." He answered. She felt his hands soften as he exhaled one more time... "I think we have another thing in common... We both now Hate change..." Conner smiled, it only lasted three seconds.

"Cassie, what you just told me-"

"You never want to hear it be mentioned ever again for as long as you live, not even a thought, not even a dream. As far as you're concerned, it never happened..." she finished. "Exactly" he said.

"You think you got it bad. I killed your son, before he was even born... How am I supposed to live with that?" she looked at the floor, beneath them.

"You didn't kill anyone, Cassie. It never happened... like this conversation. I don't need Gods to confirm that." Conner pulled her chin up.

She sighs. "What about Carol?" she says. "Cassandra Sandsmark" Conner holds her hands. "If we or I ever break up with you. I will tell you where to find the nearest Kryptonite shard so you can drive it through my skin, open my chest and try to find my heart, because I would've lost it if I ever did break up with you..." Cassie chuckles after a shocked frown. "I can't tell if that's too dark or too cheesy..."

"I'm serious..." He said, getting a laugh from Cassie. "Well, fine... But... I would never stab you and cut open your chest..."

"Aww... that's so sweet" he joked as Cassie chuckled again while he smiled. "If you ever have thoughts like those, just take a deep breath, think of what makes you happy and try to calm down, okay?" he said.

Cassie breathes in "Alright... I think I'm alright" They slowly approached each other and kiss...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

"I am **NOT** alright, Conner. You heard her. **My name** was supposed to be Carol" she said. "And yet, it isn't. Can you tell me why?" Cassie looked away from him, choosing not to talk about it.

"I can't believe we're having the same disagreement in the same d- in two days" he approached her bedside. A tear made itself visible on her cheek "Maybe that's how it starts, maybe that's how we-"

" _Cassie_?" Conner interrupted. "What?" she asked.

"There is a huge Kryptonite shard in the-" before he even finished, Cassie got a mini heart attack, she quickly covered his mouth with both her hands before he could finish, hell, she even wanted to fit in both her pillows to stop him.

"Okay... okay..." She inhales and exhales, repeatedly taking deep breaths while her eyes were closed and her mind lost in good memories...

When she finally calmed herself, she took her hands off of him. "Do **Not** do that again, you scared the living crap out of me..." she complained.

"Well I didn't a have a good enough speech yet" he joked. " _I will slap you if you try that again_ " she said, only sounding half serious. "No, you wouldn't" he replied to her honest statement.

"Cuz I'd be feeling pure steel?" Cassie asked as she rolled her eyes. "No, because you Love me" at this point, he was begging for it. The two crashed their lips together and started moaning afterwards as their tongues met.

Of course, a beautiful moment like this was begging to be ruined. Helena quickly and carelessly opened the door, like she wanted to catch them red handed. It would've worked if she had waited about ten minutes or so...

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session-" They separate. " _No, you're not_ " Cassie quickly said. "-But, are any of you hungry?" she finishes.

"Oh goodness no, I've had too much. He tried to warn me, but I didn't listen..." Cassie explained. "I could eat" Conner said happily. Getting a glare from Cassie. Sometimes she wondered if he did that on purpose, now she might have an idea...

Helena left the room and Conner got punched on the arm by Cassie. The wrong person said ouch, as expected. "Sorry" he apologized.

"Makes no sense, I didn't say ouch when I hit Kara..." Cassie mumbled to herself. Conner grabbed her fist and kissed it. "Better?" he asked with an adorable voice. "Yeah... also I think I bit my tongue-" she said and got a kiss from him afterwards. She kept her moaning quiet as to not alert the woman of the house. This time she wanted no interruptions from anyone. If his phone so much as blinks with a message, it's dead.

Cassie slowly started leaning downwards onto the bed and turned them around so she was on top. Her hands moved from the back of his neck down to his shirt. " _Don't you dare_ " he said after separating the kiss, dead serious. Cassie feared him as much as she feared adorable small puppies, she wasn't even afraid of his powers, how could she possibly fear that cute face. Conner then grabbed her hands before she got rid of his shirt.

"Logic to Cassie. Your mother is here." he said. "Pfft, so? Mom can't stop us" she replied.

"I Love you, you know that, I'd be doing whatever the hell you want, but I also respect your mother" he said honestly. Cassie thought for a moment before she realized something. "You're scared of her?" she asked him.

"A- are you **not**?" Cassie started laughing for a while before she got off him... "Okay, you win... You fight criminals, aliens and mutants, I didn't know you were of my mortal human mom" she said.

"Afraid is kind of a very **strong** word... I'll stick with respect" he said, a little embarrassed. "I'm gonna tell her you're afraid of her" she said childishly as she got up. " _Go ahead_..." Conner said calmly.

Before Cassie reached the door, she thought, why should she go ahead and reveal an embarrassing secret of his?

"C'mon, go and tell her, know what? I'll go with you" he got up. "Uh... No, you have something planned, don't you?" she figured out.

"Quote, Mom, she's the most important person in my life, even though I don't act like it most of the time..." Cassie widened her eyes and she started blushing at the memory of her speech. "-I don't know why I do that, I should be saying I Love her every single da-"

" **Okay** , **okay** , shut your mouth. Nobody reveals anything, we'll call it a tie" she says. "Pretty sure **I'd** win..." he smiled and walked towards her.

"How on Earth do you remember that? it was ages ago..." she asked, opening the door. "From, quote, If perfection and flawless had a child... I'd be you, you're so much better than **everyone**. To, quote, How on Earth do you remember that? It was ages ago... I remember it all..."

Cassie looked at him, shocked by his Super memory. "Do you also know exactly how many times I've blinked since then?" she joked.

"It's not as creepy as you think. Having the ability to store near infinite amount of information like a computer comes in handy" he explains. The two exit the room and walk downstairs.

"So, you can remember anything" she says as he confirms with a nod. "Okay... what subject did you help me with when we started dating?"

"Biology, you were studying genetics" he answered easily. "Was failing at it actually, again, thanks for helping me with that" she says. "Again, no problem"

" **Ugh** , I'm jealous of you. You know I could've used that in my exams." she complained. "Unlucky" he replied with a smirk.

...

 ** _The Next Day, 3PM_**

...

The morning was calm as can be. The love birds woke up in the afternoon after messing up their sleep schedules and sleeping at 2AM. Conner had no worries, Cassie was the one who should be...

She had just finished taking a shower and was now dressing up. Conner was drinking some tea in the kitchen table. Helena was enjoying a cup of coffee in the living room. She switched the channel again and Cassie came downstairs...

"Uhh... Conner, you might wanna see this" Helena kept staring that the TV in front of her. Cassie's eyes were half closed, already pissed, knowing that this is definitely something that will interfere with her plans with him. She should get used to it, she was, in fact, dating a Justice League member...

"Whoever was filming had to have serious stones to stay there. The person was filming a battle between Superman and

"Kon" Conner said. "Is that... you?" Helena asked, so confused as to why there are two of him. "It's his... Doppelgänger from a different Universe" Cassie tried explaining.

" **There are other universes!** "

"Look, mom. The less we know about them, the better... Life there parallels ours in ways that can mentally or emotionally hurt you. It's best to drop it" Cassie looked away for a second.

Superman flies in closer to Kon and obliviously blocks the camera view of Kon with his cape. "That was too close, he's going to show my face to the world, I have to do something"

"I'm coming with you" Cassie says, getting her suit ready as well. " _This is the part where your mother and I become twins and say-_ "

" ** _Absolutely Not!_** " They say in unison. "I've beaten a Kryptonian before, now I'm stronger and more powerful-"

"Over my dead body" Helena said. "Mom, I'm **serious** -"

"Over my rotting corpse" she said. " **Ugh**... Conner, **please**. I can help you. Just **trust** me" Conner's suit deploys. He looks at Helena with apologetic eyes, then looks back at Cassie.

"Oh, you wouldn't da-" Before Helena could finish, they have already disappeared. "Conner Joseph Kent, if my precious daughter has so much as a scratch on her, I will" Conner widened his eyes as he processed the horrors that his ears just picked up from an innocent woman... She knew with one hundred percent certainty that Superboy heard it clearly...

Conner stopped and Cassie's mind processed the changed locations. "Suit up" he ordered. "You just went against my mom... Cool" she said, a little surprised that he did after confessing that he actually feared her.

"Not cool. It is definitely **not** cool. Suit up, we're going Mach 2" Cassie suited up in five seconds and felt the energy surge through her body...

"I don't need to tell you this... I don't want to see you getting hit, aim for a flawless victory. You're stronger than me in that suit. Fight at your absolute best." Cassie nods and turns serious...

...

Clark and Kon were evenly matched, both receiving energy from the same power source. "We're trying to help you get back to your Universe" Superman tries throwing a punch, but it's easily blocked. Kon strikes Superman in the stomach with his knee.

Superboy and Wonder Girl were above the two. He was firing his heat vision at her, her bracelets were absorbing the energy...

When Kon punched Superman away, Superboy came down and grabbed him. After that, Wonder Girl came down and clashed her bracelets together, creating a shockwave that hit them. Both Kon and Conner felt the loud noise, but Conner continued to hold him down.

Wonder Girl dashed towards them and struck Kon in the stomach, punched him in the face twice and swift kicked him. The beating from her continued as Conner kept his grip locked, Kon couldn't move...

She joins her hands together and hammers him in the face. Kon started bleeding. "Surrender yet? She can do this all day." Superboy says as Wonder Girl pauses.

"Screw you" Kon's eyes start as he prepares his heat vision, which was blue. Wonder Girl thinks fast and blocks it, therefore getting even more power into her system.

As the heat vision continues, she gets closer and closer, then she stops the heat vision by placing her hands on his eyes. Kon burned and screamed for a while before stopping. If Cassie was here, she'd be giggling at their great teamwork, but Wonder Girl was on the job.

Kon stops struggling, signaling his defeat. "Why did you escape? We are trying to take you home" Superboy asks.

"I don't want to go back" he answered. "Why?" Wonder Girl asks, crossing her arms, looking pretty badass in Superboy's eyes...

"Hello, have you looked at us, then looked at them? In my Universe, people like us are normal, people like them don't exist. So why would I want to go back there, when I can be a **God** here?"

"No, you can't do this. If you're me, you don't have that in you-"

"I **am** you. You wanna know something funny? I used to be a good guy, like you. Then I came to my senses after she died" Kon looks downwards then hits Superboy in the nose with the back of his head. As he loosens his grip, Kon uses the opportunity to break free.

Cassie was still shocked by what he said. She died on his universe. "Maybe **you** just need a push" Kon said as he winds up a punch to hit Wonder Girl.

She dodged to the left, grabbed and pulled his wrist, leading into a hit from her left elbow. Superboy recovers and pulls Kon away from her.

"We're taking you back to the Watchtower" he said. "What Watchtower?" the two were shocked. Kon has destroyed the League's orbiting headquarters. He must've done it when he escaped.

"You destroyed the watchtower?" Superboy asked. He couldn't hear it anywhere, there is no sound in space. "I am **not** going back to that- that red hell hole" Kon said angrily. He hated being powerless, it pained him to not be able to do anything...

'Remember the plan, wait for Superman to return from the fortress... Why is it taking so damn long?' Cassie thought to herself.

"This is your last chance. Surrender or-"

"What? You'll kill me? I hear you people don't do that here. You have nothing to threaten me wi-" Kon stopped talking as W dashed towards him. He stopped an elbow hit with both his hands. She led his hands downwards and punched him in the cheek as hard as she could with the other hand.

Even for a Kryptonian, that hurt. The hit sent him back a few meters away. S took his finger off the ear piece and sighed. He flew over to W and floated in front of her. "I'll fight him, you go and get it" he said. "But-"

"No buts, if I go I'll be weakened by it too. Go" he said as she took flight and flew in the opposite direction.

K approached S and started. "So it's me and me, eh." He joked, not getting even a smile from S. 'Can't fight him here, I'll have to-'

"Tackle me out of here and fight somewhere else, yeah I know what you're thinking" S widened his eyes. "It's what I would think to do if I was a hero" K added. S furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

"So if you're like me, I'm assuming you know that I will not allow you to harm innocents" K stared at his doppelgänger before cracking a smile. Without a warning, he blasted off into the distance and S followed him...

 **...**

They arrive on an uninhabited island, not that it would matter in a battle of Kryptonians, their heat vision is enough to incinerate a planet.

"All so goody goody. It's gonna stop soon, I promise you that" K said, setting foot on the ground "Do you ever shut up?" S asked, getting bored of his evil speeches.

"Saving **this** , saving **that**. Following in your mommy or daddy's footsteps. **I** know that all too well, Superboy. Soon you'll know it too, your true colors will reveal themselves once she di-" K got brutally punched in the stomach. He made a mistake triggering S, now he's furious.

"Say that again and you won't be able to say anything anymore..." K took a few steps back and held his stomach in pain. "I know you don't like hearing it, but it's the truth. She dies and you turn into me."

"You lost the love of your life and you turned into something she would fear. Do you think your Carol would like to see you like this?" S asked, making K look away for a brief moment.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't exist anymore. After I kill you, I'm going after every Kryptonian left on this planet. After they're gone, I'll be an unstoppable god" he said, clenching his fists.

Conner couldn't believe what he was hearing from someone with the same face. Not when, but if Cassie were to die, he would be like him... twisted, deranged, a sociopath who's mind is so broken he wants rule a world and enslave his friends and family.

'If he's actually me from the future, then Cassie... No. She won't die, I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure not even a string of her hair gets harmed.' S looked determined and focused...

S took one step forward and vanished at super speed. K turned around just in time to block a punch to the face, then throw his own. S ducked and uppercut him. The hit sent him upwards and S grabbed K's cape and started spinning him. K detached his dark colored cape, S dropped it.

" **Fine** , let's get serious" K said angrily and flew upwards to S. He fired his blue heat vision at him, S blocked with his wrists and started feeling the intense pain. K kept flying towards him as he kept shooting the beam. He reached and tackled S, threw two punches at his face before S blocked the third one, then the forth. They were now struggling for dominance, they didn't want to consider the fact that their strength was literally the exact same.

S stopped pushing and started pulling, K got tricked and kneed on the chin, spun around, then thrown to the surface below. S dropped with great speed, planning to stomp his opponent, but K flew out of the way in time and S created a massive crater.

S looked around but didn't spot him, he got confused as to where he went. The ground started shaking for a moment and S got hit with a gigantic boulder the size of a house. This sent him flying, K wasn't done yet, carrying the boulder with him, he dropped it on S, to make sure he couldn't lift it up, K stomped it...

'In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright...'

The boulder split in half as two red beams went through the middle and blasted K away. S amped up the beam's volume and exploded it. When the dust cleared, S was standing still, he was even glowing blue...

K got up and dashed to him. He threw the first punch but S barely flinched, he simply closed his eyes and let K throw in more punches.

K started worrying after twenty hard hits have made contact but S didn't feel a single one. Another hit made his knuckle bleed, this one was extremely painful.

" **AHH** " he took two steps back, holding his fist. K quickly turned back and fired the strongest blast he could. But even that didn't even faze S. "What the hell is wrong with me" he thought he was losing serious power, but the truth is that S was gaining more and more power by the nanosecond...

One last try ended up breaking K's hand and arm. He screamed in pain. S finished the battle by shooting his largest heat vision at K's chest and it damaged his suit. That was a big mistake. As a consequence to hitting the logo on his chest, the suit lost control and went stealth mode, it consists of a black color scheme and it coincidentally looked exactly like S's suit...

'Oh crap... Wait, my cape! Mine is red and his is black, I can-' as he reached to grab his cape, he found out that it was detached a few minutes ago and it laid on the ground, next to K's.

This was bad news for him. Wonder Girl will be here with the Green Kryptonite shield and-

Her arrival was just in time for a date with confusion. She spotted the two of them. K on the ground and bleeding, S was standing up, too bad she doesn't know which is which.

Her assumption was, Conner wouldn't beat someone to the point of bleeding, he was a saint now...

Both started feeling weaker as Wonder Girl took the first step. "Hera, no, this is **not** happening right now" she spots the capes in the same place.

"Cassie, oh thank god" Superboy on the ground said. "Cassie, stay back" Superboy standing, stopped her from approaching the two of them.

' _Oookay_ , maybe **this** one is my Conner' she thought, thinking that he wants to keep her safe. '... Then again, he might be stopping me from helping the real Conner on the ground' she thought.

" **Ugh** , I wish these situations just stayed in movies..." She was getting frustrated with her thoughts. S could just show her the Blue Lantern power he had, but he completely drained it in the battle, using Blue Sun energy in an intercellular way...

She opened her closed hand and the light shone bright. On her palm glowed the green Kryptonite shield, Superman and Superboy have been making since their first day training. The objective was to be a fail safe. It was designed to attach to a full or hybrid Kryptonian and knock them into unconsciousness for a very long time...

"Cassie, it's me. I'm Conner" K said, slowly getting up. "No, he's not. I'm Conner" S said. "No. I'm your boyfriend, you have to trust me" K said...

"Shut... The **Fuck**... Up, **Both of you**..." They both flinched but the real Conner knew what she was trying to do.

" ** _Language_** " they said in unison, then looked at each other. No way they shared that. 'Shit... Test one, failed' Cassie thought...

"Alright, let's play a game here." Both of them raised their eyebrows at her in confusion.

"Who can convince me who's the real Superboy." in reality, Cassie was terrified. Knowing that they both have been through the same thing, made her worry she might choose the wrong one. There was only one shield...

"You, what's my favorite color?" she asked, pointing at the one on her left, who was K.

"Your favorite is Gold, you also like Blue and Red" K answered quickly and easily. ' ** _Alright_** , go Conner' she said to herself, her face never changing expressions.

"You, what's my mother's favorite color?" she pointed at S. He raised his eyebrow. "I have no idea what your mother's favorite color is" Cassie looked at him for a moment. 'Hm...'

"Bleeding Superboy again. What did Conner give me for my eighteenth birthday?" she asked K. "A car, a suit and a necklace" he answered correctly. Cassie showed no emotion before pointing at S. "What did I get for my eighteenth birthday?"

"A diamond wedding ring" S answered, making W furrow her eyebrows.

...

The questions kept coming as K got every single one right and S getting nearly all of them wrong.

"Last one. How do I feel about Megan... You" she pointed at S. "You claimed that you don't like her because of our relationship. But soon you'll see that Megan is actually a nice person who deserves another chance..." S answered.

K interrupted with. "You hate her so much because she has interfered with our growing relationship multiple times" That was it. W opened her fist and aimed at S, he squinted as the Kryptonite shone bright at his face.

She dashed and struck Conner in the stomach, then sent him flying with a powerful punch to the face. K got up and ran to hug W.

"I knew you'd recognize me. I Love you so much"

"Let's get this impostor to a prison before he wakes up..." W said. "Then we can go home and take a load off. I haven't done you in forever." Cassie blushed madly as she said it. Conner caressed her cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

Conner felt a huge surge of pain, coming from his stomach and chest. He backed away before her lips touched his. "Sike" Wonder Girl said with a smirk before lightly punching him away from her.

When he looked down at his chest, he found the shield draining all his power away and slowly pushing him towards unconsciousness. "W- what... What are you doing, I'm not-"

"You know a lot about me... And so does he" Superboy got up easily and flew over to Wonder Girl, rubbing his cheek. The punch she threw tickled a little...

"How? I answered **everything** correctly. Why?" Kon asked, trying his best to stay conscious...

"Hehe, I don't know about your Universe, but here, these situations have been predicted for decades, the endgame is to do something different" The real Superboy said with a grin.

"Thus, getting things wrong is how **I** won." he said. Cassie walked closer to Kon...

"Conner and I don't need a telepathic link to know what we're thinking" Kon's eyes started blurring, his eyelids became heavy. "Goodbye Kon, don't **ever** come back..." Conner said as he and Cassie held hands and watched him lose consciousness...

...

Cassie sighs heavily and drops to her knees. Conner raises an eyebrow and drops to one knee. " **Fuck** , that was **exhausting**. I had to fly, Hermes knows how much distance, while worrying my pretty little head off. Then come back, praying to the Gods I'm not too late..." She punches his arm lightly. "Don't ever make me do that again"

It seems like when the mission is over, Cassie comes back with her full Cassieness. She was truly exhausted, keeping a straight face, being super serious that whole time was sort of difficult for her.

"Well, you can relax all you want when we get home" Conner and Cassie looked up and saw Superman and Wonder Woman flying towards them.

"Wow, those two spend a **lot** of time together... _You don't think_..." Cassie starts. "Lois Lane" her whole train of romantic thoughts get wiped out by two words. "Oh, right... Kinda forgot about her..."

"Yeah, she's not exactly one to appear in Mount Justice to say hi, so, yeah" he says.

"Conner, I am done with Justice for one weekend, I just want to-"

"Spend the rest of it with me" he finishes with a smile. "Exactly" They rise slowly as the duo arrive at the scene. Diana frowned a little because they just left them there to clean up. Kal just smiled at the sight of young love...

Their kiss start softly, heading to his house and kissing on the way there. The sun has started going down and some stars were already visible...

...

 ** _Two Hours Later, Conner's_**

...

Cassie laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, she was sweating, she was out of breath and panting heavily. God knows how many times she's climaxed, it felt better than heaven. "Have I mentioned that I **Love** you?" she asked as Conner collapses next her, exhausted. "Yeah, you can say it agai-" he turns to her. She grips the back of his head and pulls him in for a passionate and intense kiss...

"I **Love** You, Conner" she whispers next to his ear. His smile grows wider.

"I Love you too, Cassie" he replies with a smile, making her giggle...

"I... also Love your ability to recover your stamina faster and regenerate your cells... _If you know what I mean_..." she easily makes him blush. "I think you're gonna go crazy if you climax for the third time in a row" he said, a little embarrassed.

"Eighth, actually..." she blurted out, making him slowly drop his jaw. "You're unbearably hot, can you blame me?... I'll stop you when I reach the tenth..." Conner started chuckling with the reddest cheeks he's ever had.

"Oh hey... Why did you say... you know... Back at the Watchtower?" Conner asked with an even redder face.

"At first I thought there was a possibility that what happened two hours ago would happen, so I wanted to say something only you could answer..." she tried explaining.

"But you didn't ask about... that" Conner said. "I realized it was way too... _private_... Like the dozens of other questions I could've asked"

"Oh... **_oooh_** " Conner couldn't get any redder than he already was. "Enough talking about dirty stuff, let's do some dirty stuff instead" she joked while blushing her cheeks off. He smiles before getting on top of her and kissing her deeply...

This League team up mission has interfered with her time with him long enough. She had missed him so much, now she has him all to herself.

At this rate, she might get _pregnant_...


	20. Chapter 20: Friends

"I wanted to tell you this for so long... _I'm pregnant_ " he widened his eyes in shock. "Wh- what! I... Since when?" He asked as his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Last week, I just... didn't know how to come out to you, I was afraid that-" he hugs her with all his loving strength. " ** _I'm going to be a father_**..." He said. "You'll make a great father, I **know** it" she replied, hugging him back. They separate and smile at each other. "I Love you" he says. "I Love you too" she replies...

The credits began showing the creators, writers, actors and actresses as Cassie sniffed. She was in tears since the first ten minutes of the episode...

"Aren't you overreacting? Just a _teensy_ bit" Conner asked, noticing her forced tears. " **I'm** **underreacting**..." she replied as she wiped a tear off her eye. "That's not a real word, Love" he chuckled, that reminded him of his best friend.

They were enjoying a somewhat romantic show, lying comfortably on the couch, her head resting on his lap as he stroked her hair like a cat. "Kind of a cheesy and overused way of coming out with a child"

" _No it's not_ , it's **perfect** , **shut up**!" Conner chuckled at her stubbornness and continued petting her. "Hey, I just noticed something... Are you petting me?" she asked, turning to look at him. He was caught golden yellow handed. "What... You're adorable, it's hard not to..." he said as she raised an eyebrow and turned to the TV.

"I didn't say you should stop though..." Cassie said quietly and felt his hand on her hair again. A purr sound from her, made him pause "I'm gonna start calling you Catsie"

'More like, your pussy... cat...' she made herself blush madly. Conner paused again for a moment "Pervert" He said to her.

"W- **what**! How do you know what I was thinking?" she asked, still blushing. "Because your cheeks are red and your heart just turned into the Flash" he answered. "Are you **_always_** Super listening?" she asked after placing her palm on her chest and noticing it too.

"To you, yes. That's why I'm a good boyfriend. I always listen to my significant other" he wasn't lying, even she had to agree on it.

Cassie fell back down to his surprising soft lap. "Anyway, my show's done, what do you want to watch?" she asked. "What do **you** want to watch" he asked her back. "It's your turn, you watch **your** thing?" Cassie insisted, handing him the remote.

"Alright fine..." He started scrolling through the hundreds of channels. "Oh, by the way, I've wanted to ask you. What's your favorite channel?" He asked. "Oh, mine's MT- you're going there now, aren't you?" she said as Conner's scrolling stopped on her favorite channel, a song was already playing...

"Stop that, stop being... _too nice_ " she complained. "Why should I do that?" he asked confused, who wouldn't want someone to be super nice to them. "I already feel out of my league here as it is" she says quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, the only league difference between us is me being in the Justice League" he jokes, half serious. "Ha. Ha, hilarious" she says sarcastically.

"But seriously, don't ever think that. I'm not so different from you... hm, if anything, you're in a higher league than me, you're beautiful, scratch that, gorgeous. You're nice and loving, smart and fun, funny and cool-"

"Stop, before my cheeks turn into volcanoes, ready to erupt" she interrupts him. She was so flattered by his kind gesture, she could barely control herself. It was too late to stop, he's has asked for it and now he's gonna get it...

One of their phones started ringing and Cassie dropped her smile. "Hand it over, it's time for it to die" she said, wanting to destroy his phone. "That's not my ringtone..." he replies before Cassie realized it's her phone. "Can I smash it? We were having a moment" he joked.

"Over my rotting corpse" she swiped and answered her phone.

"Hey Barbara, how a-"

"Tell Conner to whoosh you here in like three seconds" Barbara said. "Here as in your house or Mount-"

"Justice!" Barbara replied...

Cassie hung up and looked at Conner with a confused look on her face. "I didn't listen in, if that's what you're wondering" he said. "No. Barbara wants us at Mount Justice, fast, she sounded worried and terrified" Casdie explained. "Do you think it's an Emergency?" she asked.

"Probably, let's move" he said, getting up from the comfy couch. "In Super speed, she said use super speed" Cassie pointed out. With that, Conner sighed heavily. Like always, the ability to move at Super Speed was exhausting, it drains him if he uses it too much, now he has a passenger...

...

 ** _Mount Justice, Ten seconds later_**

...

"We're here, is there an attack?" Superboy said as he tried catching his breath. "An infiltration?" Wonder Girl continued. Barbara was the only one in the briefing/training room.

"Batgirl, are you okay?" she asked, assuming someone has infiltrated the team. "Why did you call us?" Cassie asked, worried...

"I just found out that Richard and Zatanna broke up..." Cassie was dumbfounded. Dozens of **REAL** emergencies went through her head and that's what Barbara meant...

Cassie looked back at Conner, who drained his energy very quickly, which hurt a lot. They couldn't risk alerting a potential threat of their arrival by Zeta Tubes, all of that for nothing... He just collapsed to one knee on the floor and started thinking about his life choices and why he even bothers, hell, he even wanted to cry...

Cassie went to him and helped him up. "It's okay, Love. You'll start healing in a few seconds. Let me make you some tea" she acted as if he was a baby who just got a bruise...

"Dick move, Barbara. Dick move..." she said as they pass her, heading towards the living room. "Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad" Barbara tried defending herself. A drive that would over seven hours long, it took him less than ten seconds... It was bad.

...

When Barbara reached the living room, Conner was holding a cup of tea and Cassie was petting him. "That is so cute, you guys look so adorable together." Conner didn't move a muscle, while Cassie glared at her best friend.

"Okay, I'm **sorry** , _geez_ " She apologized. "Apologize to **him** , not _me_ " Cassie said. "Conner, I'm sorry I made you fly over here for nothing..." He just sipped his tea, pretending to be traumatized.

"I think you're overreacting" Barbara walked over to them and sat down. "No, I'm not, you drained- never mind, I'm good again" he said, feeling better already.

" _See_ , no big deal. Now, can you listen to why I called you here?" she asks as the couple looked at her.

"Richard and Zatanna broke up... and that's terrible, I know. But it's also an opportunity..." she started. "Why do you need us?" Cassie asked curiously. "Hey, I'm the one who convinced you to ask him out, do the same for me" Conner and Cassie looked at each other...

" ** _Ugh_** , just be there for me when I ask him out, okay?" she asked. After rolling their eyes and sighing, Conner and Cassie nodded. " **Great** , you guys are the **_coolest_** -"

"Recognized. Nightwing B-0-1"

" _Wait wait wait_ , **when** did they break up?" Conner spoke up right before Richard walked in. "Hey you guys, what's up?" he greeted. "Hey Dick" Cassie and Conner said in unison. 'There's got to be a better short name for Richard' Cassie thought.

"Babs, you wanted to talk..." Batgirl got up and took off her cowl, then walked over to him. The couple sitting down acted like statues, completely silent.

When Barbara got close to him, he raised an eyebrow, still waiting for her to talk. "I wanted to ask you something..." They looked to their left, slightly taking a peek.

"Sure, ask away" he said with a tiny but noticeable smile, if one was inches away from his face. That's when Barbara's heart started racing, this was it, she wanted to ask him out...

Conner's hand slowly moved to meet with Cassie's. As their hands interlocked, Conner started gently squeezing and easing, then squeezing again at a pace that Cassie quickly realized it's Barbara's heart beat...

Cassie felt the fast pace and quietly said. "Woah..." It was pretty safe to say that it was extremely high, higher than a runner out of breath. "She's gonna pass out..." Cassie said in the lowest voice possible, with Conner hearing it like a scream.

"Uh, you okay? Earth to Barbara" he snapped her out of her trance. "Right..." she sighs. "Will you... Let them team up with us on our patrol tonight?"

Conner had to stop Cassie from face palming by forcing her hand down, she had forgotten that she had steel on her right hand. "Uhh... sure, I guess..." he said awkwardly. "Cool" she replied, hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Anything else?" He asked her. "No, not really. See you tonight." she said, walking past him in a hurry. Barbara was internally screaming, calling herself a coward, an idiot, a chicken-girl.

The two looked at each other before they nodded. Conner gets up and follows Barbara. Cassie calls Richard over for a talk. "Nightwing, we need to talk..." If Barbara won't do it, they will.

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm... leading him to my arms, slowly... Just come with us tonight for moral support-"

"I'm fine with whatever, but Cassie can't go with, she has school tomorrow and a sleep schedule she has to keep fixed" he said. "Conner, please, I'm begging you" she interlocks her hands together.

"No, you need to do this without us. He's the love of **_your_** life, you have to win him over, by yourself. We're just helping you get started" he said. "Wait what... You mean Cassie's... _Oh my god_ " she tried running towards the living room, but Conner stopped her, easily moving in front of her.

"No, please. You can't tell him I Love him..." she begged, if only Richard had Super hearing, it would be perfect right now. "We're not gonna tell him..." he says. "Oh, thank God" Barbara sighs in relief. "Yet" he finishes "Mother fu-"

"Look, I know you're scared... terrified of being rejected. He's been your best friend for years and things will never be the same after you ask him out, no matter what he says. But you can't let that fear stop you from achieving your Happiness. If you wait too long, he's going to be taken again. You have to act now, take the chances given to you." He places his hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this, Barbara, you're one of the bravest women I've ever met and this won't be your limit, I know you can do this, Cassie knows you can do it, **you** know you can do it. There's nothing standing in your way but yourself..." Barbara closes her eyes and breathes in.

"Now, get out of your own way, and **do it** " she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but to hug her back...

"If my best friend wasn't dating you, I'd be kissing you right now..." she blushed at her own statement. "That's... hm..." They separate just as Cassie entered the room...

"Alright, he isn't getting in a happier mood than that..." Cassie saw the hug ending and smiled. " Let go of my man and go get your own" if only she heard Barbara's last sentence... Barbara chuckled before walking back to the living room, she turns around and gave a thankful smile...

"... If only there was some way we could hear what they say... hm..." Cassie started with a devious grin, looking at her boyfriend. "No" he quickly refused. " **Oh c'mon** , _please_." she tried again, the answer was still " _No_ " he said.

"If I try to sneak in there, they'll spot me before I even blink" she envied the super ninjas in the other room, both trained by a man who's feats stand among gods.

"Not gonna do it..." He refused, determined to respect their privacy. "I'll electrocute you, if you don't do it" she threatened him. "Sure you will" he smiled as she furrowed her eyebrows...

"Get fake-mad at me, I'm still not doing it. It's their private talk, I can't listen in" he said. "Those two have interrupted our private time too, it's only fair that-"

"No." He interrupted. " **Ugh** , you're too... **_Good_** , sometimes... _All the time_..." she says, acting like she's bored of him

"That's a good thin- aaand they're kissing... That was beautiful, Barbara" he smiled. "W- **_wha_** \- You're listening in?" she asked furious with him.

"Of course I am. This is **_way_** too good to miss" he chuckled and went towards the Zeta tubes. " **Dick**!" she nearly shouted. "No, I'm Conner. Dick is in the living room... currently using tongue... hm, maybe they should slow down a bit..." Cassie flew to him as he waited for her in front of the Zeta.

" _Yeah..._ _that's not happening with Babs_... She's gonna go full on crazy love bird" she said. "How do **you** know that?" Conner asked with a risen eyebrow...

Cassie's blush showed that she was hiding something. Conner got more and more suspicious with every second passed. "Cass..." he pressured her, but she still kept quiet. He folded his arms and looked pissed at her.

" _Don't freak out_... I may have... kissed her before..." Cassie revealed an embarrassing secret, one that he probably could've gone his life without knowing. "You're weird..." he said honestly, holding in a laughter in...

"That's coming from a seven year old, who looks sixteen but claims to be twenty two and can bench press a planet... You must be **_so_** normal" her superior sarcasm is unrivaled in the galaxy. "Wait, wait wait... You know she doesn't take things slow, how do you know that she goes, quote, full on crazy love bird?" he asked.

Cassie's face was seventy percent red "Are you asking because you want to hear me say it or to see me blush... or is it to laugh?" she asks. " _All of the above_ " he chuckled, blushing a little himself... Cassie rolled her eyes as the memories went through her head.

"... Now you've gone and done it... You're taking me shopping again" Conner's grin disappeared in a split second. " _Damn it_..." he quietly whispered to himself, regretting his teasing instantly.

"I... don't think I have enough money..." Cassie didn't need super hearing or a lie detector to know that he was lying. The guy who never buys anything, has a monthly allowance given to him by two people, one of them being a **billionaire**. " _Sure you don't_ " she said sarcastically.

He sighs heavily. "Fine, limits, you can't go crazy like last time" he said. "I wonder what I should get for you... maybe a tank top" she thought out loud. "Over my dead body" he replied. Never wanting anything with sleeves shorter than a T-shirt's. "It'll have a Wonder Woman logo on it..." She tempted him, though it barely changed anything about his opinion.

As they turn to face the Zeta tube, it lights up "Recognized. Miss Martian B-0-5" Cassie quickly launched herself at Conner and kissed him. He just went with it, because kissing her was great and why not do it. Truth be told, she just acted on reflex...

Megan's first view after light was her ex boyfriend kissing Cassie. 'Stings doesn't it?' Cassie said mentally, knowing that Megan heard it. 'Yes, it stings, it burns... Please stop doing that in front of me' she replied angrily.

'I didn't know you were gonna appear out of nowhere' Cassie lied. Megan sidestepped and walked next to them. 'If only there was a computer voice that announced an arrival or leave' Megan said sarcastically.

'Yeah, that'd be awesome wouldn't it...' Conner separated the kiss. "Are you two talking telepathically?" Megan stopped walking. "Of course n- eh who am I kidding, you can tell if I'm lying. Yes, I was asking Cassie if she could stop doing that" she confesses.

"Stop doing what?" he asked, kind of knowing the answer to his own question. "Making out with you, in front of her" she answered. "You did that dozens of times-"

" ** _I know what I did_** , Conner and I feel terrible. I deserve the same if not worse, but..." She really didn't want to start that drama right there, she might end up saying the wrong thing in front of Cassie. "Um... Never mind..." she lowered her head. "You two Love each other, so keep loving each other wherever and whenever. I'm okay with that." Megan smiled as she walked away, leaving them alone.

"Wow, she actually sounded serious..." Cassie admired her honest tone. "She was lying... She's not okay with it... I doubt she'll ever be happy again, knowing that we're together" Conner sighed, depressed that she was one of the people he can't help get better. "Something's on your mind... tell me" Cassie said.

"Even though she did all those things... I still feel sorry for her. She's in this state because of me and I fear that I can't help her..."

Cassie had an idea, one that might just lift Megan's spirits and bring some elation. "Cassie... why did your heart just skip a beat?" he asked her curiously

Cassie didn't answer his question as she kept thinking, sorting things out in her head before proceeding. "Whatever you do... **Don't** listen in... Please" she begged with. "W- why?" he asked, sort of worried

"Just please don't listen in to our conversation... It's way too... Just _**promise**_ me you won't listen in..." she said. "...I promise" he said, rather clueless of what she was thinking. Cassie leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Stay" she ordered, like he was her pet.

 **...**

Megan held a picture of her and Conner kissing, tears nearly came out due to her painful memories. She screwed up, really bad. There is no fixing this and she was a fool to try and get him back. "Goodbye..." she slowly closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry...

"Knock, knock..." Cassie knocked on her slightly open door. Megan jumped and looked over her shoulder, knowing who it was she calmed herself down. 'Oh, you startled me... I forgot to close-'

"You can talk, he's not gonna listen" Cassie informed her, while entering the room and closing the door. "... Cassie, I know why you're here..." Megan started. "Really?"

"You're here because you want to remind me that I'm never getting him back, he's yours. I know that" she sounded depressed, hiding the picture she was holding behind her back as she turned to face Cassie. " _Damn right he's mine_... No, that's not why I'm here" Megan raised her head. "Then, why **are** you here?" She asks curiously.

Cassie sighs. "I'm here because... I want you to go out with Conner."

 ** _Thud_**

Megan's eyes shot up, she couldn't believe what she just heard from Cassie "...W- w- what?" she asked her to " _Don't make me say it again._.. I want you to... _yep_ , _can't say it again_ "

"Why... would you ever want me to do that... You're not planning on killing me, are you?" she took a step back. "No, I just..." She trails off. Megan raises her eyebrow, waiting for her to finish...

"Conner, is my boyfriend... but I'm acting as if I **own** him, like I own his life and I can't do that, I don't **want** to do that. He's the Love of my life, but he's also your friend, Richard's best friend... I've made a mistake by not allowing him to see you and... I'm sorry" she apologized...

"Cassie, I don't understand you. First you dislike me for being his ex, then you hate me, you apologized to me, then you hate me again... and now you're apologizing again... Do you hate me or not?" She asks her.

Cassie walks closer to her, but Megan takes another step back in fear. "Truth be told... I'm... jealous of you, scratch that, I'm **afraid** of you, **terrified** of what effect you have on him... I know, deep down, that Conner **still** Loves you. I wanted to hide my fear by cloaking it with hate, but the truth is that I'm scared of you..." she confesses, fully honest, her blue eyes staring into Megan's brown eyes.

Megan was scared to say something. Somehow she knew that Cassie feared her unclear and complicated relationship with Conner, but she wasn't so sure. The way Cassie acted, it intimidated her. Cassie was her doomsday, a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Turns out Cassie's just as scared of Megan as the other way around.

There were more secrets that Cassie could share about this love triangle, but she thought that it would not be wise to tell Megan...

"I know... about The future"

 ** _Thud_**

This time, Cassie's heart nearly gave out "W- what future?" Cassie asked, trying to keep calm, praying to the Gods it's not the one she thought it was. "You know what I'm talking about..." Cassie clenched her fists but eased herself. 'Peace mission, Cass'

"How?" she asked. "I studied your mind... Found out how that barrier worked. From then I just figured out where to go... I'm sorry I did that, I just couldn't sleep after you came up to me with an apology and said sorry about Chris, which was a name I really liked and would give it **to my son** , _if I had a son_..." her voice got a little louder on the last words of the phrase.

" **That's** why I'm afraid of you... Even with a mind barrier, you somehow managed to go through undetected. You have the power to control minds, change memories. Telekinesis, you control the strongest thing we have, our minds. Anyone who can do that, can do anything"

" _Except keep a boyfriend_ , _apparently_ " she joked, only getting a quick smile from Cassie. "Can you read Conner's mind?" she asked her, very worried.

"No, it's **way** too complex of a barrier. I'll get knocked out if I try to hack in again..." she trails off, realizing the last she said came out. Cassie didn't care about that. She can't get to Conner, that's what mattered to her.

Cassie slowly got even closer to Megan, she thought Cassie wanted to attack her, but she was just too paranoid. "Can I see that picture?" Cassie asks. Megan hesitates but hands it to her, hoping it doesn't piss her off. They were both afraid of each other...

Cassie walks to Megan's old bed and sits down, staring at the picture and somehow smiling. "Hm... nice" she commented.

"Look, Cassie, I know that... In that timeline, I destroyed your relationship with him..." Cassie's small smile dropped. "And things escalated to new heights. I didn't know that that much would change"

"What were you **_expecting_** to happen?" Cassie asks neutrally, still looking down at the picture. "In my mind. I... I just didn't think you actually Loved him..." Cassie's eyes widened and scrolled to her, then back to the picture. How Megan hasn't been punched, was beyond Zeus...

"I still thought that I was his one and only Love" Cassie furrows her eyebrows. "Denial, I guess. I was so **_fixated_** on getting him back..."

"You literally fought every week, with him not raising a finger, but you throwing every sharp object in the room at him. He deserves better... Better than the **both** of us, actually. Hell, it's even worse now, if he keeps being... Conner, he might be taken by Aphrodite..." she says.

Megan chuckles for a moment "Hehe, she doesn't really exist, right?" she asks. "Those Gods exist, Megan, all of them... Zeus is my dad... and Diana's, so technically we're actual sisters"

"Oh..." Megan admires in shock, apparently humans were right about that... "Wait, so what about, ya know... God?" Cassie bites her lower lip nervously.

"Best to just keep **that** a mystery..." she answers all so vaguely. "Okay... Side tracked. Keep going"

"Let's admit it, Megan, we're both selfish, he's selfless. That's why I'm going to do my best to keep him happy, no matter the cost..." Megan sighs. "You're already a better girlfriend than me" she walks over and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry, for what I did... or was going to do or whatever... It just pains me to see him with someone else, knowing I had the power to stop and change things... I couldn't help-"

"Don't... Given the same situation, I think I'd do it too... And now Conner knows-" Megan's eyes widened in shock and fear. "W- **What**!"

"I told him, you didn't know?" Cassie asked. " **Of course not**!" she replied. "But, I thought you read my mind" she said, forgetting it was hours ago that she told him.

"I only found out about _**that future**_. I didn't want to know about _**anything else**_... _Oh God_..." Megan was freaking out. "What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"Long story. In short, he doesn't want to know more, hear, remember, think or even dream about it..." she explained in a rather calm mood. Megan didn't see a _I Want to Kill You_ look on his face today, maybe he's let things go... She didn't think he'd act that way, forgiving her that fast-

"Make no mistake, he wanted to kill you" Cassie joked, still half serious. Her stress level went back up "And I'm still alive... How?"

"I stopped him from going after you and convinced him to let it go" Cassie found herself being hugged by the woman she disliked just hours ago. " ** _Thank you_** , Cassie" Megan thanked her, squeezing her organs together with a hug.

"I doubt he'd actually **do** anything, though. He's Conner" Cassie said as Megan backed away and stared at her. "He's **never** hurt you before. Why would he do it now?"

"Because I manipulated his feelings... **Again** " she answered, freaking herself out once again. "He still wouldn't do anything. It's one of the things that makes him so great. _Forgiveness_ "

Megan calmed herself with Cassie's help. So many mixed emotions going through her head. Cassie somehow put her own feelings of hatred aside to stop Conner, to help Megan. Something she thought Cassie would never do...

"Speaking of Forgiveness... I know you must still be shaken up by that future..." she started. "I. literally. **_killed_** someone..." Cassie looked down to the picture.

"I Forgive you..." Cassie looked at her green eyes, a smile on Megan's face. "Chris... everything that happened. It's not real, if you felt like it was real and can't move on, I forgive you... I guess it wasn't meant to be" Cassie stayed quiet for a long time.

Thinking of something to say to her, she couldn't. It helps her, her forgiveness helps her current situation. It will take time to accept it, but she's thankful...

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asks. "I don't know what to say... Thank you, Megan. It means the world to me..." Megan lifted her hand, wanting the picture back. Cassie handed her the photo and she looked at it again...

The picture of Conner and Megan kissing. It's started ripping itself apart. " **Megan** , _what are you doing_? **Stop** " she ordered. "Why?" Megan asked, pausing the telekinetic shredding.

"Don't **destroy** it, it's something precious..." she assumed, Megan continued shredding it... The picture was in hundreds of pieces, upsetting Cassie. "Our relationship was beautiful, but the more I look at this, the more I get reminded of my failures... Manipulating him was one of them, it was the biggest... I don't want to relive that, never again... I came here to destroy the last one" Megan explained.

"Getting rid of those memories won't help, Megan. You have to learn from them and move on..." A thought came to Cassie. 'You need better memories to replace rotten ones' This time Megan wasn't listening...

"Go and have fun with Conner, regain his trust, build new memories you both can enjoy..." Cassie offered her a chance, a chance to make things better. "I'm not so sure he'll agree" Megan said.

"He won't say no, trust me" Megan's look asked _How_ _can Cassie be so sure of that._ "I'll take care of it, you just be yourself, your better self"

Megan felt something quite strange "I... can't believe you're actually okay with this... It wasn't long ago that you wanted to..." she trailed off, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know..." Cassie hid her smile as she and Megan got up from the bed. Megan suddenly starts chuckling, making Cassie wonder what just went through her head. "Uh..."

"It's nothing, just... You actually kissed me..." Megan started blushing as she trailed off. "Oh, so you **do** want me to do it again" when Megan nods Yes, Cassie widens her eyes in shock...

"W- wait, you're seri- Mm..." Her eyes were wide open but Megan's were closed. An intense blush formed on both of their cheeks. Megan was kissing her with no issue, while Cassie was freaking out and screaming internally. She couldn't believe this was happening, what has happened to the white Martian standing before her...

Cassie stopped the shock from paralyzing her for longer and finally pulled away, after a full ten second kiss. " **What the Fuck** , **Megan**!" Cassie nearly screamed.

Megan had the same blush on her cheeks, it looked like she enjoyed it. Cassie couldn't believe it " _Don't tell me I actually turned you_..."

Megan felt a rush "Sorry, I just wanted to **do** that for some reason..." Megan said. " ** _You enjoyed it_**..." Cassie was freaking out.

"D- did you not?" Megan asked, kinda wanting to do it again, but Cassie backs up. " **Shit** , did I cheat on Conner?" Cassie thought out loud. Devastated.

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

He was sitting down on the living room couch, scrolling down on social media. He raised his head, squinted. "I feel strange..."

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

"Not really cheating... It's more like kissing your mom" Megan tried calming her down. " ** _In the mouth_**!" She shouted. Megan approached her quickly and gripped her arms.

"Calm dow-" Cassie assumed she wanted to do it again and backed away into the wall. If Megan scared her before, this was going through the ceiling. " _Stay away from me_!"

"Calm down before I do it again" Cassie immediately shut herself up and started calming herself. She breathed heavily at first, looking at Megan's peaceful expression.

...

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. "I'm sorry, okay, something just _clicked_. We bonded there and I just couldn't help myself" Megan tried explaining. "Something **_clicked_**!" Cassie collapsed on the bed. "Did I turn you bisexual?" Cassie asked, withered lines showing under her eyes. Megan started thinking to herself.

"I... turned you bisexual, didn't I..." she said. "Tell you the truth... I'm not sure..." Megan replied with a smile, scratching the back of her head. Cassie looked back at her and an idea came to her head, like a lightbulb turning on.

She stood up from the bed and stared deeply into Megan's brown eyes. Cassie took one step forward and made her look up a little, considering their height difference, Cassie proved to be taller...

Megan stayed quiet the whole time, she was completely lost in her beautiful baby blue eyes. Cassie's arms moved forward and her hand held on to her lower back and pulled her closer. That's when Megan started blushing. Neither of them seemed to blink. Megan started feeling nervous as she swallows her saliva with more effort put into it. They were inches away from each other. Megan's hands slowly went after the back of Cassie's neck without her even noticing it...

Cassie started leaning in slowly with her eyes closing and Megan did the same. They were just particles away from each other when Cassie backed away before their lips came in contact again...

" _I turned you bisexual_ " she said, letting go of her. Megan wasn't sure before, but now she knew... "And... _I think I like you_..." Megan confessed, still holding her. Cassie's eyes shot up, her mind wondering if this day could get any weirder?

This just turned into the greatest Love Triangle they have ever seen. And they were the ones living it. "Megan, hands..." Cassie said and Megan quickly released her...

"Now I **_really_** don't know what to say..."

 ** _..._**

As Conner got up, he spotted Megan entering the room. Things became more awkward for him when he remembered everything that didn't even happen by accident.

"Hey Conner, do you wanna go out?" she asked. "Uhh... I'm seeing someone" he answered, actually serious...

"Not like a date, silly, I wanted to grab something to eat, ya know, _catch up_ " she said with the cutest smile he's ever seen from her. Unfortunately, that didn't help. "I have plans with Cassie this after-" Conner's eyes saw Cassie standing on the doorway. She had a smile and a thumbs up risen. This made him think about it again...

"Okay..." he accepted, still looking at Cassie. "Hello? I'm down here" No woman has ever said that. Conner looked back down at Megan. "...Okay, when do you want to go?" Megan started shape shifting into civilian clothes, complete with a different skin color and everything...

"Right now?" He asked. "Yeah, the day is still young, _let's go_ " she said. Conner still wasn't so sure. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" she asked, referring to her clothes.

She shape shifted a denim material for her leggings, which was harder to pull off. Then came the shoulder-less long sleeved red shirt. "Nice..." he blurted out before shutting up. "Thank you" she smiled at his comment. He was feeling something different from her. She was like a new person, a new cheerful person...

Cassie watched as the two kept talking and talking, their conversation had no end in sight. She was happy to see them getting along, knowing that Conner was her girlfriend... Her phone rang and she knew it was Barbara. " _Hello_ " she greeted happily.

"My house, **_NOW_**!" she screamed so loud, Conner could hear it without Super hearing. Before Cassie asked her to calm down, she had already hung up. Which got her thinking, was she in trouble?

A text message just hit her phone, and it read. "I don't see you at my door. WHERE ARE YOU?" Cassie chuckled at it and ran towards the Zeta tubes. Leaving Conner with Megan, already having a good time...

 **...**

 ** _One Busy Afternoon later_**

 **...**

'So I got to Barbara's house. She was freaking out about Nightwing so I had to calm her down, that was somewhat fun, watching her freak out like a super hero fangirl. Then we talked... a lot, about nothing other than her new boyfriend... I gave her a few advices and we kept talking to each other. It got me wondering, _Did_ _Conner have as much fun as I did_... That's why I'm here, to ask him how was his day with Megan...' Cassie had just reached the end of the stairs. 'If he did, then I've succeeded. If he didn't, I failed'

'Megan... she sure seemed different... I never would've thought that she'd be like she was today. Who says people don't change overnight, screw them, I changed Megan in thirty minutes... She... likes me... romantically. Out of all the others, she likes **_me_**...' Her thoughts kept going as she lifted her hand to open the door with the spear keys she had. She basically stole it the first time she was there, but Conner didn't mind, heck, he wanted to give her the keys anyway...

She opened the door and turned on the lights, then it hit her... "He's not home yet... _huh_..." Then came that lonely feeling in her heart. Now she had to wait for him to get home. Megan better not keep him for too long...

Cassie closed the door behind her and started stretching after a yawn. 'I should just move in if I keep coming in like this... geez Cass, foreshadow much' she thought to herself.

...

 ** _One Hour Later_**

...

Cassie was sitting on the kitchen counter, rocking her legs back and forth in a parallel pace, playing a game on her phone. She even cooked spaghetti for dinner, but she couldn't start eating without him. He sure was taking his time...

'Game, set, **_murdered you_**. And now, the queen begins her signature taunt' she has won the twentieth match in a row. In the game she was considered a goddess, even though she didn't play that much anymore. She was about to tap _next match_ , but then she heard footsteps... 'BeetleCass BeetleCass BeetleCass...' she grinned at her joke...

Conner moved the grocerie bags from his left hand to the right and took out his keys. One of the bags fell. He threw the second one into the air and moved fast enough to catch the falling one before it hit the ground. After that, he caught the one he threw. This time, the bags were pushed against his chest...

After entering, he headed towards the kitchen and placed the bags down on the counter. He sniffed twice and noticed. "Is that spa-" A golden lasso caught him off guard and quickly pulled him towards the living room couch...

He hit a soft surface and opened his eyes. "Ouch" he said, not really meaning it. There was only one person he knew that had a golden lasso... well, that would also be interested in coming over to his place to hang out with him...

Cassie didn't think twice, she leaned closer and kissed him intensely in an upside down style. Who was he to say no to her kiss... "Mm... I missed you" she said to him. "Really? It looked like you got me there" he referred to the attack. Conner leaned up and sat down on the couch properly.

Cassie was already sitting down in front of him, with an ominous and devious smile on her face. "You're not setting me free, are you?" he assumed correctly as she shook her head _No_...

He sighed but accepted it. "How was your date?" Cassie asked with that same devious smile. "Um... it was okay" a few low pulses of electricity surged from the lasso and shocked him. "ow... ow ow ow **ouch** , okay okay..." they felt like bee stings. She wanted the truth from him and nothing less.

"...It was pretty fun" he answered truthfully. " ** _Knew it_**. How do you like the new Megan?" she asked him, waving the hand gripping the lasso, reminding him not to lie.

"She was very different... It's weird, it's like we're best friends. She completely let go of her past. It was like she was someone new, someone really happy" she grinned before lightly shocking him again. " ** _Ow_** , I'm telling the truth" he said.

"I know. But you just talked about how great your ex girlfriend is, with your _girlfriend_. Which is a bad idea, Lover boy" she released him. Conner tackled her with the force of a marshmallow and started kissing her...

He started with her neck, then went a little lower "Eat first, I made dinner" she chuckled. "I missed you too, ya know" he said before she leaned up and kissed his lips, her hands moving to his hair and pulling him closer.

'So this is what being nice feels like' she joked. 'Sharing Conner... I'll admit, I didn't think I'd ever do that, **_ever_**. He is my boyfriend, but he's also Megan's friend, he means a lot to her and a whole lot more people. It would be selfish of me to just take **all** of him...' She didn't even try turning them around this time. 'It's about time I change... It's time I share...' Cassie reached for her lasso again, already having different ideas from it's intended uses are. Conner didn't even notice her tying him up...

She smiled deviously between kisses... 'Damn, I Hate Changes'.


	21. Chapter 21: Influence

"- Then this would mean that the heart cannot pump the blood hard enough, not allow it to reach the rest of the patient's system. Several basic issues can cause this fatal problem, such as the lack of" Conner was in class, listening to the teacher when his ears picked up an emergency...

 **...**

A woman has fallen off the window of the fifteenth floor, falling to her imminent demise. Washington DC's most frequent hero was taking longer than he would on this rescue. She was close to ground level when time seemed to slow down...

Superboy swooped down as fast as he could. His entire body glowing with a blue aura, no doubt from the power ring merged with him. Time seemed to move even slower, making it easier for him to catchup. That was not the case. He was moving and perceiving information faster than normal...

She stopped screaming when she realized she wasn't falling to her death. She smiled as she looked up to see the famous " ** _SUPERBOY_** " she shouted, hugging him tightly. He smiled for a split second before the image of Cassie's territorial glare visited his mind.

Superboy slowly landed and let the woman go. "What happened?" he asked her, wanting to know how she nearly died. "There is a masked man that broke into my apartment, wanting to kill me..."

The crook looked shocked to see the woman disappear before hitting the pavement. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why me?" he backed away from the broken window and ran for the door.

He opened it and saw a glowing Superboy waiting for him. The thug quickly pulls out his gun and shoots him several times before running out of bullets. None of them even tickled, Superboy didn't feel anything.

"Start talking" Superboy ordered. The crook throws his gun at him and runs the opposite direction. He jumps out the window. Conner didn't have time for this nonsense, he had class...

When the crook opened his eyes, he realized that he was being carried by one hand, on top of the long building. " **AAAAHH** " he screamed as loud as he could.

"Use your mouth for something useful. Why do you want the girl dead?" he asked impatiently. "I don't, the guy who hired me does. I don't know who he is-" Superboy heard an anomaly in his heart beat, he was lying. He was running out of patience by the second.

Superboy flew him to the highest point a normal human can go and still breathe. He simply just dropped the crook and watched him fall. His scream couldn't be heard by anyone at that height. The objective was to give him time to think about what he's done... The crook stopped screaming after finding out he's back up where he was.

"You can breathe in space, right?" Superboy asked, pretending not know the obvious answer. " **Okay** , okay, his name is Oswald Cobblepot" Conner was ready to memorize a new name, but it seemed like he didn't have to...

"Why does the Penguin want her dead?" he asked. "I don't know, he doesn't give us full detail when he forces us to do this kind of shit" Superboy applies pressure on his wrist. " **OW** , God, **sorry** " Next time, he'll know not to be dickishly sarcastic with someone literally thousands of times stronger than him...

"You're lucky I have-" he stopped talking. ' **Class**!' He sped off to the nearest prison...

He entered in Super speed and threw him into a cell. There was a policewoman just outside. She pulled out her gun in reflex, then looked at the logo on his chest when he turned around, apparently his cape was not enough. "Hey... Superboy" he said quickly. "Attempted murder of Samantha Turner. Can I trust you to deal with the rest?" he pointed at the thug with his thumb.

After the first nod from her, he vanished in a hurry. "Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, please don't... Crap" from high above he looked down on his classmates exiting the school. "I can fly into the sun, carry planets, fly at super speeds but I can't be in time for school. Great..." he said to himself...

 **...**

Conner entered the classroom as the last person exited, except for the student who sat next to Conner. Caitlyn looked like she was waiting for him to come back...

She looked behind her and spotted Conner coming back to his seat. "Hey, **_finally_** you get here" Conner assumed he missed a lot, he also wondered why was she still there. "Caitlyn" he greeted with a nod while packing his bag. "You missed a lot" Conner smiled for a split second, knowing he was right...

" **But** since I'm a good **_friend_** , I took some notes for you" she said, offering her notebook. "No, thank you. I'll catchup myself..." he refused, as expected. "Here, just take it" she threw it in his bag, a bit forceful, which would make sense, she didn't stick around just to be denied like that...

"Return it tomorrow, there are a lot of pages there" like it or not, he had no choice now. She got up with her stuff and walked to the exit. Conner was about to do the same when the teacher called him, again...

"Conner, another word, please" He walked over to the teacher, who looked like he had mixed feelings about him. "I've noticed that you exit a lot of classes and have no explanation as to why..." He really didn't want to talk about this now, his face showed it. "I know you're an adult" Conner wanted to burst out laughing, but he remained his expression neutral for the time being...

"But, if something is bothering you, you should talk to-"

"Sorry, I just can't say. But everything is alright, sir. Nothing is bothering me..." he said with the most honest voice. The teacher still had doubts, but for now he couldn't really do much...

"Very well" he turned and started walking. Just before Conner turned the opposite direction, he spoke up. "I would like to speak to you and your... father, I believe, very soon..." he remembered who's responsible for him. "Uh... sure... Can I ask why?" Conner wondered.

The teacher pulls out a stack of papers from his desk. Conner approaches him and looks at it. "The test I gave you, I finished correcting it. A favor, show it to your father first." He then gave Conner an envelope.

"You are free this Friday, right?" Conner didn't even realize he nodded Yes until the teacher smiled. "Good" he said. 'Crap' he thought. He wanted to take a peek, but something told him to back off. What could this be?

 **...**

 ** _Metropolis. Daily Planet_**

 **...**

He didn't like visiting this building for one reason and that reason bothered him a lot. The fear of running into Lois Lane...

That woman was dating his father and that made things awkward for him. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a little crush on her. Those feelings were not his, they were Clark's and somehow it managed to be hereditary...

Lois was sitting on Clark's desk, flirting with him while he worked, as per usual. "-Then maybe we could... who's that?" she asked, admiring Conner's very close resemblance to her boyfriend. Clark looked behind him and saw his son...

He got up just as Conner approached him. The clone was trying not to focus on Lois. 'Cassie's gonna kill me' he thought to himself. "Hey dad" he greeted. "Good afternoon, miss Lane" His hand moved forward. She smiled then shook his hand. "Wait... **_Dad_** " her brain processed and she looked at Clark, who had a tiny blush.

"Lois, I've told you about Conner. Conner, I've told you bout Lois" he said, presenting them to each other. "You're Conner Kent, my goodness, Clark wasn't kidding when he said you two look alike... Though, you look younger..." she was **really** making it difficult for him right now...

"Pleased to meet you" he smiled. "What do you have there, Smallerville?" not even three minutes and she's already nick naming him, a really fast relationship...

Conner handed the test he took along with the envelope to Clark. "My teacher wanted you to see it first" Clark first took a look at the test. "Score, One hundred percent in... _Holy mother of God_..." Lois was shocked. "Smallerville, you just passed every single exam in the first three years of medicine... when did you do this?" she asked him.

"Last week, I think" he said casually, like this was normal. Clark finished scrolling the pages and was currently reading the envelope's content...

"How long have you been studying for this? years... more..." Lois asked, still shocked by his achievement. "I started studying for med school since last year. After I got my degree, I entered one of DC's medical schools"

"You do realize that this is what you have and will learn for the next couple of **_years_** of your life... _right_?" she asked. Conner just shrugged it off as nothing. "Good lord... Clark, say something"

He suddenly hugged Conner with all his strength. "I'm **_so_** **_proud_** of you!" He practically shouted, nearly at the point of crying. From those five words, Conner felt extremely happy. He just made his day, heck, his year... 'Wow, that... that feels nice' he thought to himself. Conner couldn't help but smile...

"Aw, his face looks so cute when he's embarrassed" Lois commented. He groaned internally. Lois' smug level was beyond compare.

 **...**

 ** _Washington DC, 5 PM_**

 **...**

Conner, Cassie and Megan have checked into a hotel, not for personal reasons, it was all _business as usual_...

Their mission was to protect the targeted woman Superboy saved earlier, while Batman tried to find The Penguin and put an end to the hit. Megan kept constantly checking up on her by phasing into the next room. It was quiet and somewhat awkward...

...

Megan phased back to their room once again. "Nothing..." she reported. "You know I can hear anyone that even breathes in front of her door, right?" he said. Megan knew that, she just wanted to keep busy...

"She's doing that, cuz of the awkwardness" Cassie exposes her with a smile on her face. " ** _Cassie_**!" Megan rebuked her. " _What_? it's **_normal_**. Who wouldn't feel awkward right now" Cassie had a point...

"Well, talking about it, won't make it better" Megan said. "Sure it will, the more we get things out of the way, the less awkward it'll be" He shouldn't but Conner was enjoying this a little, from standing to folding his legs as he floated in the air. "I don't know about that, I feel even more awkward now..." Megan replied. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"So, you two seem to be getting along" Conner said, they assumed he was being sarcastic, though he wasn't. "It's not my fault" they replied in unison, making him chuckle.

"I'm not being sarcastic. You two really get along. Now you're like best friends fighting" he said. Cassie and Megan looked at each other...

"Oh, well... we sorta buried the hatchet." Cassie explained. "And blew up the planet where the hatchet was buried" Megan added. "Now we're good friends..." Cassie finished.

"That's _great._ I never thought I'd ever see the day, it's like you girls kissed and made up or something..." Conner started chuckling and the girls had to join in to prevent suspicion. That's exactly what happened to them... "Hehe, I'm not joking, though. I know you two kissed" the girls stopped laughing immediately...

Cassie dropped down the bed behind her and face palmed herself with both hands then started groaning and internally screaming. Megan looked down at the floor, hiding a huge blush on her face. Their reactions were priceless, amusing and understandable.

"Conner, you **_promised_**!" Cassie said, still hiding her red face. "I kept my promise... You didn't say anything about _seeing_ through walls" At this point, Megan was so embarrassed she actually turned invisible...

"I am **so** sorry, I didn't know what happened back there, I just..." Cassie, once again, tried defending Megan from an non existing danger. " _See_ , that's what I mean by best friends. Megan kissed you, not the other way around" that's when she reappeared. "Please, don't be mad at me..."

"I'm... not mad at anyone. Just a little confused. Does this mean you're-" before Conner said it, Cassie got up and answered for her. "Yes"

A moment of silence hits the room as they all looked away from each other and intentionally avoided eye contact with one another. Every once in a while their eyes would meet, making it more awkward...

'Wish I brought my phone' Cassie thought to herself. 'Wish I brought a book' Conner thought. 'Wish I wasn't assigned...' Megan thought...

...

Cassie got bored and frustrated of doing nothing. "I'm bored of doing nothing, let's do something" she said. "We're on a mission, Cassie. We must be alert-" Megan covers her mouth, then yawns before continuing. "At all times..."

"There's probably no assassin coming. Also, how would he know where she is?" Cassie asked. "She just checked herself in a hotel, they have her name, any assassin can figure it out. See, they expect the target to move to a hotel, so they search every single one nearby and within the state. If they travel, that would make things easier for the killer, they'd just shoot down the plane" he explained...

"After the last one failed, Penguin probably upgraded to skilled ones. Could be Deathstroke or Deadshot or worse..." Megan said. It got her thinking... "Snipers..." Cassie just realized, they both look at her in confusion.

"I- If I wanted to assassinate someone, I wouldn't just bust in the hotel, that'd alert security and it's game over, No. I'd scale the opposite building and use a sniper rifle when my target gets near a window" Cassie explained, surprising the two of them.

"Megan, tell her to stay away from the windows" before he even finished, she nodded and phased through the wall, on her way to alert her. "You stay here. I'll search for any snipers nearby." He ordered. Conner, now Superboy, flew out the window and started sweeping the area...

Looking around with his Infrared vision, he spotted someone on the roof, lying down on their stomach.

As he flew a little closer to this person. His mind started wandering between thoughts. 'I can't believe she is bisexual. I dated her for nearly six years and I didn't notice anything... Not a hint that she liked both genders... She must be so confused, probably afraid of her own emotions... I wonder what path will she choose... Hm wait till Artemis hears about this'

The bullet was suddenly fired and Conner failed to notice it, he was completely distracted and still far away... He widened his eyes and changed course, forgetting about the assassin and heading towards the window. He was faster than a speeding bullet. But this sniper was greatly enhanced, beyond compare...

Superboy tried going faster but couldn't catch up with it, it got a huge head start. He pushed it and managed to go faster. One hand managed to get close enough to catch it.

However, despite his efforts. The bullet passed between his middle and index fingers. Drained of his speed, he couldn't do anything else...

The target's course was suddenly interrupted. Megan got in the way at the last second. Superboy watched hopelessly as Megan got shot in the back. Completely unaware, her defenses were down...

Cassie heard a shattering sound and rushed to the next room. She broke open the door to see Conner holding Megan on his arms. Cassie was shocked at the sight. She ran to him and collapsed to her knees in front of them. He was devastated, he was **_furious_**. He wanted revenve...

Deathstroke put away his sniper rifle and got up, knowing his local has been compromised, he bolted and tried his best to stay out of sight. Slade dropped down from a building and zip-lined his way down to the ground. He set said line for an emergency escape he predicted a while back, always precise in his work, never being too careful.

However he was not expecting a Kryptonian to be chasing after him. Superboy crashed right in front of him, creating a large crack on the ground. The logo on his chest gave away his identity.

Slade reached for a pellet and threw it at the ground with full strength. The pellet exploded and released a flash of blinding light. Superboy simply closed his eyes for a second before he reached for his right and managed to grab hold of Slade's arm.

He applied pressure quickly and broke it. Slade screamed in agony as blood came out easily. With his left hand, he took out his sword and thrusted it at Superboy's right eye. Upon contact with his Iris, the sword's tip bent, along with half of the sword.

Superboy threw him to the nearest brick wall and charged at him. With a knee to the stomach, he spat out a large quantity of blood. Superboy gripped Slade by the neck and lifted him up slowly. Slade already started choking as Superboy put pressure on it.

Slade couldn't do anything else. He was surprised that someone with that logo on his chest would do something like this. "... **Do it**... **_KILL ME_** " Superboy didn't care about what he said, he knew that Slade was reminding him that heroes don't kill their enemies...

Slade's eyes closed slowly as his life was about to be taken. A tear came from Superboy's eye before he released Deathstroke, just before the grim reaper came for him...

Slade fell to his knees and started panting. " _Called it_ " he joked with a hidden smug expression, he got knocked out by one finger. Conner gripped his own hair and took several deep breaths to calm down. "C- Superboy, come in." He quickly touched his ear piece. "The target is safe, Batman made the Penguin call off the hit and Miss Martian has recovered..." He sighed in relief. This was the assassin's lucky day, he got to live. "I've Captured the assassin..." he reported back.

That topic nearly cost him the mission and killed an innocent woman. He's done with alter egos during missions. From now on, Superboy is focused on the mission and the mission only...

 **...**

 ** _Mount Justice_**

 **...**

Batman found and apprehended The Penguin, though he's likely going to be released or broken out, but right now the woman was safe...

Conner was in the **_infirmary_** , waiting for Megan to fully recover. The bullet has been removed from her body, however she had to be unconscious to make the healing more efficient. Conner was blaming himself for not being able to save her. He looked through the skin and a few organs, then spotted the burnt area, it was healing rapidly...

"Knock, knock" Cassie came in and sat next to her boyfriend, her currently depressed and haunted boyfriend. "How's it going?" she asked quietly. "She's healing fast, still don't know why she isn't up yet" she wasn't talking about Megan, because she already knew about it...

Conner looked at her and thought for a moment. "Oh, you're talking about me..." she nodded. "I'm fine, just sad, ya know. I could've saved if I was-"

"Conner, she's still alive" she interrupted and looked up to face her. "You're talking as if she's... gone. She'll be up in a few minutes. There's nothing to worry about" she said, not getting a reply from him...

...

A minutes pass by silently, no one talking, just silence in the room. She snaps "Stop blaming yourself!" Cassie orders. "What? I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. I can feel you hating yourself for this. Stop it" she orders. Her statement was true, in his head, until Megan feels better again, this is his fault...

"I'm sorry I just can't let go" he says. "You blame every tragedy as a motivation to better yourself... That's not right. Stop putting that filth in your conscience"

"Geez, can't you two argue somewhere else" Megan leans up and yawns. "Disturbing my beauty sleep is a galactic offense..." she joked as the two of them got up and approached her. In unison, they start "Are you-"

"Fine, just tired... and hungry, is anybody else hungry? Also thirsty... I'm super thirsty, we should go out for drinks or something..." she said, gripping her stomach. The two look at each other, then look back at her.

 **...**

 ** _Washington DC_**

 **...**

Conner heard footsteps heading to his apartment. He got up and went for the door, before the doorbell was rang, he opened it.

"Barbara. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here for that foursome" she joked before Conner let her in.

" ** _Finally you get here_** " Cassie shouted. " ** _Some_** of us can't fly. Also, are you drunk?" She asked Cassie and she responds "I'm half way there" her cheeks a little red.

"It's a school night. Conner, why didn't you stop her?" Barbara asked. That's when Megan leaned up from the couch. "Because **_I_** can remove the effects" her cheeks were also blazing red.

"Two hot women are drunk in your house and you don't do anything... You're a rare man, Conner." she said, getting a blush to appear on his face. "Uh... Thanks" he replied, assuming that was a compliment. " _C'mon_ , _join us_ "

"Well, I'm no doubt about to get drunk, what about you?" She asks. "Unless you have a Super Regeneration dampening device and a mind changing pill, I'm not getting drunk." he replied sarcastically, making her chuckle. "Oh, now I really like you" she stated, going to her friends...

 **...**

Conner was the Saint in the house, reading a book while the girls went crazy with whatever they were doing. "Guys, guys, shut up. Idea... Truth or dare" Cassie suggested, getting their interests up. Conner raised his his from the book he was reading. The last time he played that devilish game, He kissed Artemis, Richard kissed Wally and God knows what happened to Kaldur and Zatanna...

'If I can just head to my room undetected...' "Conner. **_You're_** playing too" Barbara said. " _No I'm not_ " he quickly refused. Conner felt some pressure pulling him closer to the girls, he resisted it with ease, then the pressure kept building up. "Megan, _**stop it**_ , I'm **not** playing." He figured out who was doing it.

"I'll _scream_ as loud as I can if you don't play... Wouldn't your neighbors be shocked to see three drunk women in your home" Barbara started. Megan shape shifted her top off, her bra remained. "Naked too" she said, though Cassie was too drunk to care, she did feel a slight spark of anger...

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked. "No, we're **_green_** mailing you, Megan..." with that, her bra disappeared and she placed her hands on her breasts. "Hm... I feel angry right now..." Cassie said with a smile. Saint or not, he looked for a fraction of a second. " ** _Ha_** , made ya look" Megan chuckled.

"It's all up to you, Conner" Barbara said. Normally this would be a bluff, but they were under the influence of alcohol, their logical sides were next to disabled. He couldn't risk it...

Conner sighs. " ** _Fine_**. Shape shift your blouse back on" he rolled his eyes and walked towards the girls, sitting in the living room. "So, what are the rules?" Megan asked as her blouse appeared. " ** _No rules_** " Cassie nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Cass. There's gotta be **_some_** rules, otherwise Conner won't play" Barbara pointed at him, not realizing she's actually poking his chest. "Hm... pussy" Cassie quietly scoffed at her. "I vote for a Spin the bottle"

The girls sat down in the points of a triangle. When Conner sat down to make it a square, Cassie and Barbara switched places so she could face Conner. Her ominous smile made him worry a little... a lot.

Barbara reached for the empty bottle. "Oh, allow me to spin it" Conner had a brilliant idea, a far fetched one, but the only one he had. "That's the spirit" Barbara commented.

In his head, he started analyzing literally every detail. The bottle's weight, wind resistance in the room, the necessary force to spin it and land on someone else. "Wow, your head is steaming hot. Are you gonna pass out, Conner?" Megan detected. 'Aaand that should... Wait, my carpet's friction level...' he thought...

Once he was done, he smiled briefly and spun the bottle. Conner hoped that everything was done and the chances that it would land on him were very slim...

" ** _Conner_**! _Truth or dare_?" Cassie asked as the bottle landed on him. ' **HOW**?' he was furious, though his face didn't change expressions.

"Uhh... Dare" he said. 'Wait _**no**_! they're drunk, why did I pick that?' he quickly thought twice. Barbara could barely hold her laughter in...

"Play the rest of this game with your shirt off" Cassie said, a blush appearing on both their cheeks. He sighed and removed his shirt, then came the stares and the drools. "That's the clothing limit" he said, looking away.

"Cassie, I'm jealous of you" Barbara said. "I know" she replied. "Cassie, I want him back" Megan said, she got Conner's attention. "You snooze, you lose" she replied. "If I paint it brown, will it look like a chocolate bar?" Barbara joked. He couldn't believe he used to take his shirt off, right in front of girls. With her pride as high as can be, Cassie answers "It tastes way better than a chocolate bar".

" _ **Spin the god damned bottle**_!" He snapped, even more flushed than before. Barbara gave it a whirl, a few spins went by and it landed on Cassie. "Dare" She smirked, knowing that Conner won't ever cross the line.

"Kiss Megan" Barbara's jaw dropped, Cassie's smirk disappeared and Megan widened her eyes. "W- what?" Megan stuttered, blushing madly. "No one here is deaf" Conner said. Was this the real Conner? Did Cassie guess incorrectly?

Megan turned towards Cassie slowly. " ** _C'mon_** , any **decade** now!" Barbara shouted. The two approached each other, though Megan was a little more comfortable with it, she still felt embarrassed to do it here, in front of Conner and Barbara. Especially Conner...

Cassie closed her eyes and waited for her to do the rest. Megan sighed and pulled her in for the kiss. " ** _WOOHOO_** " Barbara celebrated and threw her hands in the air...

Just when Cassie was about to pull away, Megan grabbed the back of her head, continuing the kiss. Conner raised an eyebrow, she wasn't lying about the whole bisexual thing...

Cassie forcefully backed away from her and started panting, her entire face was red. "That was hot" Barbara commented with a smug expression. The reason Conner did this was very simple. "Revenge is sweet" he said with a smirk. "Oh, _you wanna get serious_. Let's get _serious_ " Cassie was angry now. She spun the bottle and waited. Megan felt like turning invisible again.

"Hm, strange how it keeps landing exactly like that on me and you" Conner said. " ** _C'mon_** , truth or dare?" Cassie asked. "In nearly the same position... Dare..." He answered. He really didn't want to reveal any extreme, heart damaging truths, she could really ask him anything...

"Hmm... Call Batman with your com and tell him how you feel about him" she ordered, having the most devious smile on her face. "Holy bat cow. He's gonna kill you" Barbara spoke from experience "What? Why Batman? I don't really feel much about h-"

" ** _Do it_**!" she ordered him.

Barbara was just loving this, she could barely contain herself. "Cass, you are a mad genius" she commented. In the speed of a bullet he zapped away and back. They assumed he went to get his com. "Private link to Batman." he tapped it in his ear...

...

The caped crusader leaped over a thug and backed away from him. Said thug blasted off into the nearest wall, going unconscious, all thanks to the small rocket Batman placed on his chest. Four more were heading towards him. Quickly analyzing their strengths, Batman pulled out his grapple gun and fired it into the ceiling, went up and launched a barrage of batarangs at their heads. With all of them incapacitated, he dropped down with a glide and landed on the ground.

"Batman linked. What is it Superboy?" He asked. "Hey Bruce- Batman. Ya know, I was meaning to tell you... That you're the best detective I have ever seen in my life and the best leader out there. Despite being human, you've pushed yourself to your limits and beyond, all for the name of Justice. You may be a man, but your achievements stand among Gods..."

Batman's expression managed to change slightly. "Anything else?" He asked. "Um... Oh yeah, I believe you'll make a great father someday." That's when he was officially creeped out by the clone.

"I'm wondering what drink is powerful enough to get past your regenerative brain cells..." he said. "No, this is all me. I just thought you should know that" he said...

...

After Batman disconnected, the girls laughed hysterically and uncontrollably. "What did he say?" Barbara asked between laughs.

"He said, thank you, then disconnected..." They laughed even harder and Conner couldn't help but smile for a second. That was pretty amusing...

"Do Diana next, no wait, tell her you have a crush on her and you always wanted go out with her" Barbara begged. Megan spun the bottle. As it spun, Conner was concentrated on it. " ** _Wait_** , _what was that?_ " He asked. The bottle's tip landed on him again. " _What was what_?" Cassie asked innocently. "It just stopped for a bit." The girls raised their eyebrows in confusion. Conner started thinking...

"You're cheating" he said. "What? How?... _Oh_ , you're trying to make an excuse. Just take your Dares like a man. Truth or dare?" Cassie asked. "Spin it again..." He ordered. "No way, I'm not passing this opportunity"

"Spin it and I'll do three dares with no limits" he proposed, getting Cassie's interests up. She looked at him straight in the eyes... "Fine" she spun the bottle again.

This time it landed on Barbara. "See, everything is fine. You just have bad luck..." Cassie said as she spun the bottle again. "Please land on him again, I want my limitless dares..." She crossed her fingers and hoped for it...

Conner furrowed his eyebrows. He inhaled quietly and blew a strong gust of wind at the bottle. Barbara and Megan were pushed back slightly, Cassie's hair's grip level was tested to the limits, but it managed to hang on to her head as she just squinted...

" ** _Woah_** , _**What the hell**_ , **_Conner_** " Barbara shouted and got back to the square. "Not an inch. All of that and the bottle didn't move an inch. You've been cheating this whole time" he said, a little pissed.

Now was the time to come clean. "Yeah..." Megan admitted. "This game is over" Conner announced and got up. That's enough Truth or dare for one... Eternity. It will be incredibly awkward to see Batman again...

"Oh _c'mon_. We can't end it off this soon, it's been like three dares." Barbara pleaded. "You have class tomorrow, we all do. Let's stop messing around. Megan, alcohol off" With that, Megan stared at Barbara and her eyes started glowing.

Barbara quickly felt logic and common sense come back to her mind. "Aw man, fun's over" School, work, responsibility and everything else returned...

He started feeling a little dizzy for a second. "Oh crap. **_Dad_**!" she got up and ran towards the door. Without another word, she exited the apartment and most likely parkoured her way down the stairs, like a bat ninja.

"Don't spoil the fun now. Please, just one more game" Cassie pleaded with him while Megan just stayed quiet. For some reason, he felt like agreeing to it...

"I don't think so, I think... hmm..." He got dizzier by the second...

'It is kind of early... Plus the Batman thing was pretty funny...' He thought for a moment before deciding... "One more, then we're done here..." He said. "That's the spirit" Cassie smirked. What could go wrong...

...

 ** _The Next Day, 6 AM_**

...

Megan opened her eyes slowly. First thing's first, she felt the after effects of alcohol, then she realized. "Hm... Since when does a pillow feel like... Oh... my... God..." she leaned up...

A few blinks and Conner started waking up, he looked to his left, then to his right to see the shocked green Martian. Megan covered her open mouth. It then came to him. "Oh... my God..."

Cassie who was lying on Conner's chest leaned up with a yawn. "Oh my Gods, everything feels great..." she said with a smile. It was then that she saw their shocked expressions, she looked around.

"No... How did this happen." Megan thought out loud.

 **...**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **...**

"I dare you to kiss me" Cassie ordered. "... Well, that's something I _**can**_ do." He said with a smile. Then a problem revealed itself. Which Cassie was he supposed to kiss, there were two of them. His dizziness was not helping in the slightest...

He remembered Cassie was sitting on his left, before there were two of them... He leaned to his left, but his body went to the right and ended up kissing Megan, who was shape shifted as Cassie.

He didn't seem to want to let up, his tongue came in contact with hers as this turned into a passionate kiss. Cassie smirked and approached them. "Hey genius, **_I'm_** Cassie" Conner separated and felt confused. He then kissed the real Cassie, leaving Megan blushing...

One thing went to another and before they even noticed, they were in his room. Cassie was undressing while Conner was making out with Megan, shape shifting was useful even for something like this...

When Cassie finished, she tackled Conner onto the bed, their lips met after a long wait. "Back off, I kissed him first." Megan started. "Well I'm his girlfriend, so I go first" Cassie said. "I was his first girlfriend and his first lover" Megan said, hopping onto the bed and facing Cassie.

"I'm his best girlfriend and best lover" Cassie said. "Why don't you both prove it..." Conner suggested, getting their attention. "Sweetest first" Cassie easily pushed Megan aside. She was referring sweetest first, judged by Conner's tongue.

Her lips quickly met his in a passionate kiss, she was pushing him down to the bed as her tongue began exploring his mouth. Conner loves her, therefore she was tasting the sweetest sugar on the planet. Cassie smiled between kisses, knowing that Megan couldn't top this...

He suddenly started moaning louder, making her wonder if it was even her. After a minute, she parted for air, but he kept moaning, his eyes were closed.

Cassie turned to look at Megan, who had just raised her head back up. Megan smirked as she licked off a drop of white liquid on her lower lip...

Twenty seconds was all it took for him to recover. When he leaned up, Megan's lips crashed into his. Megan already stuck her tongue out. She was sad to find out that it barely tasted anything, not a spec of what it used to. Conner gasped and started moaning louder than ever, Megan had no doubts that it was Cassie doing this...

"If you ask me, I think I'm better at it..." Cassie whispered next to her ear, making Megan blush even more. If this was a competition, she was ready for the next level...

Megan leaves a trail of kisses all the way down to his belly button. She gets on top of him as Cassie steps off, jealous that she goes first. It's been a very long time since Megan had done this with him. Their waists meet and his manhood enters her. Megan gasps as a response, overwhelmed at first. When she settles, she starts moving up and down slowly. It was breathtaking, she had missed him, there couldn't be a better way to express it...

Megan moaned and groaned, enjoying every second of it. She went faster and never regretted it. It felt amazing to do this with him once again. As her moans got louder, Cassie approached her then kissed her... Megan's eyes shot up in surprise. Cassie was kissing her, willingly...

She was overwhelmed by his manhood and Cassie moaning inside her mouth, Megan climaxed. They separate and she starts panting before falling next to him. "God, that... was amazing..." she said, still out of breath. "You're loud, Megan" Cassie said. "Well sorry... it's been a while..." Cassie sighed. That nearly got unwanted attention... "Ready?" She asked Conner, who's eyes were closed. "I... didn't really..." When he tlrailed off, Cassie started chuckling. Making Megan wonder why she was laughing...

"What?" she asked curiously. "Nothing, it's nothing, I guess I have to _finish it_..." Megan's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red at the realization. He didn't climax with her...

As soon as Cassie got on top of him, he rolled them over so he was on top of her. Cassie chuckled then gasped and moaned when he suddenly rammed into her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he kept thrusting. Megan grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him for a kiss, making him pause, this upset her... Cassie gasped in surprise again as he kept going in and out while kissing Megan. His right hand moved to Megan's chest and he started massaging her chest, she smiled between kisses, then gasped as his left hand reached her womanhood. He pumped two fingers in and out of her. Megan moaned even louder. Soon her gasps were synchronized with Cassie's. One final thrust made both all three of them climax...

Exhausted, Megan fell on top of Cassie. " ** _Ow_** " she reacted, not bothering to do something about it. "...Sorry...Cassie" she apologized, barely enough air in her lungs to do so. She closed her eyes and started to settle

"Pfft, you're dozing off now?" Cassie asked, Megan opened her eyes. "Oh, I forgot. You two split up before he got all of his powers." Megan was still puzzled...

"He just regenerated, Megan. He can go on for weeks" Now she **_really_** regretted breaking up... "But if you've had enough, you can go to sleep and I'll just-"

" _Fuck Me again, Conner_ " she nearly shouted. Cassie widened her eyes, surprised she actually said that, then laughed. "Who knew you had it in you..." Cassie wrapped her arms around Megan's torso, who way lying on top of her. Conner thrusted into Megan so hard, she shrieked...

"Wait, stop" Cassie ordered Conner. "Megan, what do you want him to do?" she asked with a devious grin. At first, she mumbled. "I don't have super hearing..." Cassie said.

"I want him... _to fuck me again_..." She said with a blush, completely embarrassed. He thrusted forward, making her gasp, her breasts wiggled from the thrust...

Conner started going faster, already getting the Martian panting. "Fuck, Yes..." she moaned. Megan breathed in as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust. Cassie was massaging her breasts. He thrusted multiple times before switching to Cassie. She started moaning. "Oh Gods..." she groaned as surges of pleasure rushed in her system. Conner went harder on his girlfriend! getting her to moan his name every time he goes in. He switched to Megan again, catching her by surprise. "Oh, Harder..." she groaned. He obeyed and went in deeper and harder. Megan was loosing her mind, her sanity fading away. Cassie gasped as Conner entered her again, even faster and harder than before. He kept going faster and faster. Overwhelming the two of them. One more thrust made Megan climax, he then switched to Cassie and climaxed with her "F- Fuck..." Cassie nearly screamed, biting her lower lip...

Even Conner was slightly out of breath. Switching between two girls with different strengths was not easy. Cassie was tougher, he couldn't harm her easily. Megan was the issue, she was fragile, he had to go easy on her, though she didn't feel like he was going easy...

"I... don't think he can... go on anymore. Neither can I..." Megan trailed off, already starting to doze off. "Hm... Weakling" Cassie said. She won't admit that even _she_ was exhausted...

"You're exhausted" he sensed. "No... I'm no- yeah I'm dead..." she admitted, getting Megan off of her, rather gently. Conner seemed to give out and started falling towards her. Cassie closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. He fell between the two...

...

Conner was slowly losing the feeling of being drunk, his regeneration was trumping Megan's temporary effects... Now that she was asleep, there was nothing keeping him from recovering at full speed. "Hehe, Babe... At the rate we're... doing it, one would assume you're..." he trailed off, still feeling woozy as his cells fought back.

" ** _Fuck No_**... I take care of myself. I'm not that reckless..." she said. "That's not the booze talking, is it?" he asked, getting a punch to the arm afterwards. "Don't worry about pregnancy. I have everything..." she yawns. "Under control..." Cassie was sleepy after the crazyness...

Conner chuckles. "Your breath smells like alcohol" he said, still drunk himself. "Your **face** smells like..." another yawn. She climbs onto his chest and uses it as a pillow. "Alcohol..." Conner smiles and kisses her goodnight...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

Cassie had a poker expression on her face. She just remembered **everything**. The two were looking at her.

She scratches the back of her head and says. "...Wow... hm... Probably shouldn't have told her to booze you..." Conner widened his eyes. It was actually her idea...

" _Whoops_ "


	22. Chapter 22: Consequence

**_Gotham City_**

...

"You did **_WHAT_**!" Barbara couldn't believe what her best friend just told her. " _That's the exact same thing he said_ " Cassie remembered. " ** _I can't believe you. Not ten seconds after I leave and you've let it go to shit and had a threesome with him and his ex girlfriend_**..." It sounded really bad when she said it like that...

The blonde Amazon fell on Barbara's bed and gripped her silky golden hair. "I swear to Hera, I feel bad enough as it is, you repeating that... believe it or not, it's **_not_** helping my conscience..." she said. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll rephrase it with less detail. You made him **bang** the two of you"

" _ **Stop it**_ " Cassie ordered. "That's what you should've said to yourself before you-"

" _I **freaking** get it_ , _Babs_. I fucked up." She admitted. "In the worst way possible... How does Megan feel about all of this?" Barbara asks, sitting down on her bed. It was a good thing Jim was out. This left the girls to talk alone...

"She... Loved it. Megan said she had missed him..." Barbara widened her eyes, surprised she said that to Cassie's face. "Is she still alive?" Babs joked. "I've told you, I'm not like that anymore..."

"Megan is going through a lot. Her true colors, last night... But if there was some way to make it happen again, she would probably do it." Cassie finished. "You're not worried about that..." Barbara deduced Cassie's careless gesture. "She wouldn't do it without my permission... Megan and I like each other now..." Not wanting to tell that Megan **_really_** likes her in a romantic way, she trails off...

"So after this, I'm going to his place to talk... again" she finishes. "Oh boy..." Barbara started worrying about Cassie's relationship with him. "I don't know if he's still mad at me" This brought questions in Barbara's mind. "What happened when you first talked to him?" she looks at her eyes, full of worry...

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

"You did **WHAT**!" he practically shouted. Frightening her a little.

Megan had already left, after being defended by Cassie multiple times over. Cassandra kept on insisting that it was all because of her. _She was the only one to blame_ , was her statement. Regardless, Conner was still furious...

"I just can't believe you did this... Megan is going through a tough time and this is not helping" he said.

"I said I was sorry-" she repeated. "Are you?" he asked, doubting her apologies. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks, slightly furrowing her eyebrows. Conner's personal weakness is being manipulated. He's suffered something traumatic with it. Now it has happened again. He looked away from her...

"I didn't mean to do **_any_** of that. I didn't _**know**_ what I was doing. What's _**your**_ problem?" She snaps at him. " ** _My_** problem? My problem is being manipulated. Lex Luthor did it, Megan did it, now _**you**_... That's what's bothering me. Do you have any idea how it feels like? **_No_** , you don't. Because you didn't grow up being a weapon, a tool." He raises his voice. Cassie got angry herself.

"How many times do I have to say this, Kon. I was drunk and wasn't in control. I get why you're upset, but you don't have to be a total dick about it..." He clenches his fists and looks away from her. Cassie couldn't read minds, but she could tell that he wanted her out of his apartment right this instant...

She gets up from the couch and heads towards the door...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

Barbara's impassive expression said many words. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have said that... I just snapped..." Cassie explains. "You messed up, Wonder girl. What are you going to say to him?" Barbara asks. "I... don't know yet. I'm hoping he's calmed down by now."

"And if he's not..." Cassie looked at her for a second before going back to staring at the ceiling. "Then it's all screwed, I guess..." she replied.

"You should go and talk to Megan. If she's changed like you think she has, she'll want to help you two" Barbara suggested. "I don't want to get her involved in this fight-"

"You do realize she was part of the reason this fight started" Barbara points out. Cassie leans up. "Yeah, but it was **me** who kept insisting... She can't have Conner hating her again. Last time that happened she was depressed 24/7"

"I've gotta fix this mess by myself..." Barbara sighs as her phone starts ringing. "Work" she says. Cassie gets up from the bed and gets hugged by Barbara. "You'll get through this, Cass. Speak from the heart, he'll forgive you..."

...

 ** _Washington DC_**

"You seem pretty grumpy... well, grumpier than usual" it was the friendly neighborhood Caitlyn, trying to start a conversation with him while the teacher was out. He had an Emergency phone call apparently.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked and scheduled the answer " ** _No_** " just in time. "Oh I know that tone... You broke up with her, your girlfriend." she said. Conner didn't even look at her, he didn't even pay any attention to her. "Or did _she_ break up with _you_?"

" _Shut up_..." he snapped rather quietly. "I get it, Conner... Not spending enough time with her. She got mad, then you got mad because studying all of this is a pain. Something snaps and it's game over" Conner continued to ignore her...

"It's relatable around here." She says, however **_He_** was anything but relatable. An all powerful being only weakened by an extremely rare substance and supernatural magic. The only people he relates to are, his father and cousin. No one else. And even those people aren't completely relatable, because none of them were born in a pod...

"We didn't break up" he felt the need to tell her, to prove that she was wrong and he was different. If only he can say, I have a Super brain and studying is extremely easy, without giving away his identity...

"Then why _**are**_ you so grumpy?" she asks and watches him sigh. "We just had a fight... Not really a fight, more of a disagreement... It's complicated..." he trails off.

"Un-complicate it" she says, forcing his chin up. He really shouldn't be telling her this. But she won't leave him alone if he doesn't. Now, how can he tell her that he slept with his Amazon girlfriend and his Martian ex girlfriend?

"She was drunk, did something bad very bad and got a friend involved..." he explained vaguely. From what she could tell "I don't think it's her fault. She was drunk-"

"That's not an excuse to what she did..." he interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows. "Something tells me you won't spill what she did to you and this _friend_. But you've gotten drunk before, you've probably done something really bad, too"

"I don't get drunk. I don't drink alcohol" Caitlyn widened her eyes. "What the- **_seriously_**?" she was shocked, but then again, he didn't seem like the person to mess with such things.

"Geez, _**who on earth raised you**_?" she asked. "You're saying you've never touched a glass... That's just... wow..."

"Anyway. Whatever she did... I'm sure it didn't kill anyone or cause a nuclear apocalypse. You should just accept it and forgive her, she wasn't in control. Being drunk makes you do a lot of crazy shit. There was this one time that" Conner immediately stopped paying attention to her story. While she talked he thought about what she said.

He never got drunk before. Just hearing about what people can do was enough to make him stay away... It was even better to know that he couldn't get drunk by any alcohol on this planet. Not even if he drank it all at once...

Conner exaggerated, that night was bad, but it wasn't the end of the world. Certainly not the end of his relationship with her... right?

'Being blamed for doing something that person didn't purposely do... That's injustice' he wasn't being fair and she deserved an apology. 'Damn it... I hate myself sometimes.' His mind is filled with regrets...

"-He got so mad at me, I almost-"

"Caitlyn" he interrupts her story and she looks at him. With a smile on his face, his eyes seemed like they were shining. Caitlyn waits for him to say something, maybe he already has and she didn't hear it, his features were so distracting. "Thank you..." he says to her. At that moment, she couldn't stop the bright blush from appearing across her face...

She turns forward and replies. "Sure, whatevs..." Trying to act cool and hide her enormous blush. He chuckles at her gesture as she hides a smile...

'Why is he so... Intense... He just looked at me then smiled and I go crazy...'

...

 ** _The Watchtower 2.0_**

...

"Recognized. Superboy 2-7" he emerged from the light and already started looking around. It was a lot bigger than the first one. A lot more spacious. Perfect, because more meta humans are coming out with their powers and they want to help protect innocents...

As he walked closer to the two heroes assembled, he noticed the Trinity's logos painted on the floor. Superman's shield, Wonder Woman's logo and Batman's symbol. 'That is so dumb' he thought to himself with a smile on his and Kal were looking at the stars, talking to each other. Conner unintentionally listened in to what they were saying...

"-That's not what I meant. She wouldn't kill him, Kara doesn't have that in her"

"Then what do you call beating someone without ever stopping?" Diana asks. "She clearly wanted to. If Cassandrra wasn't there. You'd have a killer relative" Kal sighs, thankful that Conner and Cassie managed to stop her before she did something she'd regret. "But I suppose she's changed her mind. Kara's no longer after him" Diana said.

Kon clears his throat, getting their attention. For some reason, Superman wasn't listening to his footsteps as they were getting closer to them. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, watching Diana nod.

"Is this about Kara? She's **_not_** going to do that again. I promise you that" Diana looked at Kal for a second. "This is-" her com interrupts her. Kal got the same call.

"Metropolis. Now!" Batman's voice spoke before they did. Conner heard it and summoned the holo computer. Selecting a live satellite view of Metropolis, they all saw the infamous Legion of Doom, only a more dangerous one...

This team included: Bane, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Metallo, Lex Luthor's war suit and **_Doomsday_**...

"Great Hera" Diana said in shock. "Looks like they're begging for our attention." Kal comments, seeing some of them throw cars around. "How did they get Doomsday to play nice?" Conner asks.

"Him, Luthor and Metallo want Kal dead. I'm guessing a simple, _Kill Superman together_ , would do the trick" Diana says. "Lex is an idiot. **_No one_** can control Doomsday" Kal says.

"There is something not right here. Besides this clearly being a trap, I think Luthor has something else in mind..." Kon says. "Regardless we have to get down there, **_now_**." Diana says.

"Hal Jordan is in another galaxy, All other Leaguers are busy as well" Batman reported. " _This is what I'm talking about._ Why is it that when Doomsday attacks, the other Leaguers are busy. Lanterns, Flash, all of us together, we can take down Doomsday in a snap, but they're _**always**_ busy"

"You're saying that Lex has talked to the other villains..." Kal questions him, grabbing hold of his chin as he starts thinking.

"Bane and Grundy, they'll keep Batman busy. Cheetah and Star Sapphire will test Diana. Metallo and Luthor will take on us Kryptonians. They want to _separate_ us. This way Doomsday can target any of us and we won't see it coming, we'll be too busy fighting the others..." He thought out loud, getting their attention...

"What do you suggest we do?" Diana asks him. "No... It's still not clever enough. Something's missing... Are we sure Luthor's in that thing?" he points at the war suit. This one had everything covered, Luthor's head wasn't exposed...

"It's all a distraction. They want something from someone..." Batman said. "Who? The other Leaguers are out there, currently fighting, some have pairs..." Diana asks.

Kal and Kon both get the same idea at the same time. "Kara" they say in unison. "She's by herself in the Fortress" Kal remembers.

"I'll get her-" Kal turns towards the Zeta tube. "Dad, that's not going to work. Your fight is there. Luthor will suspect something and call this off if you don't show up." Kal stops in his tracks. "I'll help cou- Kara..." Kon says. Diana unfolds her arms and readies herself for a big fight with the villains.

 **...**

"Superboy to Supergirl. Is everything alright?" After the Trinity had just left, Conner attempted to call his cousin to find out if she was well. However there was no response...

"Supergirl I don't have time for you to be cold right now. Are you alright or not?" He thought she was just being, well, Kara towards him and not responding. She still didn't answer him. This was really not the time. "Kara, I-"

" ** _HELP ME_** , **_PLEASE_** " he widened his eyes in shock. In a blink of an eye, he zapped to the Zeta tubes. "Fortress of Solitude Zeta offline" the computer reports.

He blasted out of the Watchtower as fast as he could and started entering the Earth's gravitational pull. Upon entering the atmosphere, his protective bio eclectic aura stopped him and his suit from burning up.

Right now, he didn't care about much else. Kara sounded desperate, she was no doubt hurt or still getting hurt. Who ever is doing this is going to pay in blood...

 **...**

Supergirl manages to gather all her strength and dashes from the ground to punch her enemy. All she manages to do is slowly fly upwards, only to get knocked back down and blasted by a green colored ray. Kryptonite powered. She screams in agony as blood continues to exit out of her burnt flesh.

The blast stops, making Kara stop screaming, she was still in extreme pain. "This is just _perfect_ , I can do this all day. Bet you wish you were dead, don't you?" Luthor gets close to Kara. He forces her chin up and she spits blood in his face. Only to be knocked down to the ground by a fierce punch and stomped by the heavy suit.

More blood pours out her mouth. Her suit was completely ruined, there were violent rips everywhere, the symbol was roasted, much like several parts of her body. Her cape didn't even exist anymore, blasted to ashes ten minutes ago. She had a black eye, her neck was red from being chocked multiple times...

"Why am I doing this? you may be asking" he assumes. Honestly, she's wondering if she's going to die today. She never got the chance to live life on Earth to it's fullest, get a boyfriend, get married and everything that comes with it. It was all lies. None of that was going to happen to her...

"The simple answer is... I **_hate_** your cousin... I want him to suffer before I kill him... He cares about you, so I'll kill you."

Kara starts to whisper something... Curious, Lex kneels down to get closer. "What was that, little strawberry?"

She speaks louder and in Kryptonian. "Some of us weren't born on Krypton. Say that again in English" he carries her by her hair...

"I said: My cousin's here to visit" she speaks in Kryptonian again, puzzling Luthor.

"Oh well..." he winds up his fist to strike another blow, however it didn't move an inch after it was wound up... Lex looks behind him and widens his eyes. "Shit..."

...

A loud crash was heard from outside of the Fortress. Through the ceiling and high into the air, Lex started falling to the ground shortly after...

A crater was made upon impact. Lex struggled to get up to his feet, the armor was already having trouble responding...

" _Superboy_. Is this the thanks I get for creating you?" Luthor tried to keep him back by talking. He was stalling for the suit to recover. What he didn't know is that Kon heard the suit's report and took it as an opportunity to strike.

"Raising you, feeding you, I changed your diaper once-" his jokes were cut short as Kon quickly struck the suit's torso, the sound traveled far and wide. Since he was close, Lex revealed the Kryptonite Rock powering his suit, immediately it started affecting him...

Kon took a few steps back, feeling the pain of his cell's Biodegradation. Lex got closer to him as he tried to back away. "I didn't think my own son would be an idiot" he said with a devious grin. Approaching a Kr powered suit was not smart for a Kryptonian. However, calling him his _son_ was also a mistake.

He gathered his remaining strength to punch him back a few meters away... Kon blasted off to the skies and quickly regenerated his fallen cells. 'I'm going to have to keep my distance... Unless'

...

S comes back down and lands in front of him. L smiles and approaches S, assuming he's even dumber than he thought. As he got closer, he started to wonder why isn't S flinching.

L grabbed S and pulled him closer the green crystal, only to find out it's no longer doing anything to him. L backs away in terror. "What the hell..." he says to himself.

With both hands he fires his Kr beams at him. They didn't weaken S, they only pushed him back ever so slightly. S takes a step forward, L backs away and activates his thrusters. Without the Kr taking effect, this battle was lost...

S's eyes give a faint and quick glow before L drops down on the ground in front of him, the leg's thrusters were blown off. L couldn't get up anymore, he tried crawling away...

The sight of Kara's battered and tortured body came to mind and made S furrow his eyebrows, he clenches his fists in anger. "You hurt her..." he said quietly. L looked behind him, there was no one there. From above, S came stomping on his torso. L lifted his arm to try and blast S away.

In a human's perspective. L lost both of the suit's arms and was instantly battered without S even moving. In a Speedster's perspective, S ripped the suit's arms off and brutally beat L with them...

S fires his heat vision and destroys the Kryptonite on his chest, without a power source, the suit opens up as a fail safe. Without a second thought, S stomps L's chest, breaking everything in the upper torso. His eyes turn red and he fires his heat vision directly at L's face...

S gets off the suit and flies back to the Fortress. The expression on his face was dark and heartless. His actions cruel and with no regret...

 **...**

Kara slowly opens her eyes to see something bright... extremely bright. "Mm... Close the blinds Mrs. Ken- AHH" she shrieked once she realized it was the sun. Though no sound came out of her mouth, Kon saw her and read her lips. His smile showed that he was relieved for her safety.

Kara's wounds and burns have completely healed with the short distance between her and the Sun. He's been up there for about an hour, she really suffered, but it was all over now... Soon after, Kon flew her back to Earth, still carrying her...

The yellow sun, the source of the Kryptonian's powers... Super strength, Super speed, cellular regeneration and many more abilities. One would do almost anything to be a Kryptonian...

 **...**

"You didn't have to carry me all the way back" he lands on the ground, covered with snow. Kara jumps off of his grip and lands on her feet. "What happened?" he asks, still having the same worried look on his face.

Kara sighs. "He wanted my DNA... and to kill me because he hates Kal..." He widens his eyes for a moment. "Lex wants to clone you..." he figures out quickly. Her eyes scroll to the left and manages to spot the destroyed War suit, along with...

"Is that..." She widens her eyes in shock. "He's... he's not breathing... What did you do to him?" Kara thought because of her, Conner was pushed over the edge and actually killed Lex Luthor...

She sped over to him and saw his body. His head was severed by heat vision...

" _What did you do_ , _you Murdering Monster_?" She shouted as he approached her. Kara immediately throws a punch at him, however he blocked it with ease. He had just spent an hour in front of the sun while she was just recovering her cells...

Another blow was thrown, again blocked by him. She tries to free herself from his strong grip. Her eyes glow red and she shoots her heat vision at him. The beam collides with his forehead, but he barely flinches. Right now, she didn't stand a chance against him.

Kon wasn't looking for a fight, especially not with her. Kara pulls him closer and knees his stomach, again no effect on him...

"Whatever happened to **_Not killing_** your enemies no matter what they've-" Conner simply shuts her up and points at Lex. "Look..." Kara stares at him and starts using her many visions.

She finds out why he wasn't bleeding everywhere with a severed head. He was an android. A exact copy of Lex Luthor that no one could tell the difference...

"Oh..." Now she regretted calling him a murdering monster. Too embarrassed with herself, Kara avoids eye contact with him as she flies back to the Fortress... However, before she enters, she quickly turns around and fires a large beam from her eyes...

Conner predicted her actions and tilted his head slightly to the left, avoiding one of them. The beam hit Luthor and the war suit, all behind Superboy. It kept heating up until it exploded, sending thousands of pieces flying everywhere. It even tickled Conner's back...

He had a smug look on his face. Knowing that she wanted some form of payback for what Lex did...

 **...**

Kon goes inside the Fortress, his hand next to his ear. The Trinity has defeated the Legion of Doom, through planning and teamwork. Truly an unstoppable force...

"I take it you're not going to thank me..." he starts. She looks over her shoulder "You know me so well..." she replies with a hidden smirk. "Well I guess that's fine, It's not like he was going to **_kill_** you or anything..." he said sarcastically.

Kara stops walking and sighs. Her tongue moves forward to touch her front teeth, her jaw goes down slightly, the back of her tongue meets with the roof of her mouth, then finally, her lips widens to the sides then comes back to form a circle. She just thanked him without applying a sound.

"What? I think my ears must be taking a break..." he took one step closer. "Thanks..." she says quietly. "I think I lost my ability to hear..."

" ** _THANK YOU_** " she shouts. "You're welcome, Cousin" he grins. Kara rolled her eyes and was met with a hug from her cousin. She was indeed thankful, although twenty minutes before his arrival would've also worked...

"How did you beat robo Lex?" she questioned. With his softness, there is no way he did that. "Well, to put it simple... I was your only _Hope_ " Kara blows two strings of hair away from her face as he released her.

The poker expression on her face demanded an actual explanation. There was no way he did something she couldn't... " _I'm part of the Blue Lantern Corps_ " he said quickly. Kara widens her eyes, he assumes she's surprised. "I know what you're thinking. How can **I** ,of all people, be an inspiration to Hope-"

"No... I'm wondering, what the hell's a Blue Lantern..." she's met with his poker face...

...

Kara has taken off her suit and was in civilian clothes. The full body suit needed time to self repair and there was no way she was going to wear the old full top and underwear suit... Those days were over and hopefully forgotten. If one person so much as reminds her of it, that person is flying off world...

" ** _So how does Kal not get one_**?" she practically shouts. "I think it was meant for him, but half of my DNA is identical to his so it must've assumed I was him"

"Can't you give the ring to him?" she asks. "One, he told me to keep it... Two, I can't get it off anymore. It sort of fused with me..."

"So basically, with that thing, you're the most powerful Kryptonian on Earth and you're practically impervious to Kryptonite... That's pretty reassuring for Batman" she said sarcastically. "He'll find away to... fail-safe me. It's only a matter of time..." he said, not knowing that Bruce has already done it...

He gets a message and it's from his girlfriend. "Let me guess... Your princess" Kara guessed correctly. After pulling up his phone, he reads. "Can we talk... Your place, tonight" the look on his face suggests that something is wrong.

"Problem?" Kara assumed, not really caring. "I really don't want to talk about it..." He had a depressed look on his face. That just made her curious...

"See, now you're not getting out of here without telling me." she grins. Where should he start? The game or the next morning...

After a sigh, he starts "Yesterday. Cassie and Megan decided to have a drink at my house. Things were fine, they were having fun, I didn't get involved in their hangout. Barbara... Batgirl was invited by Cassie, still I didn't really care. Until they decided to play a stupid game called Truth or Dare..."

" ** _Ugh_** , who still plays that?" she asks, familiar with it. "Drunk people" he answers. "Right" she nods. "Then they force me to play and-"

"Woah, details. How did they force you?" That's when Conner looked away with a blush. "Green-mail... Barbara threatened to scream if I didn't play. Megan... took her top off to make things worse. If anyone burst through my door trying to be a hero, they'd see me with three women, all of them drunk, one of whom is half, if not, _fully_ naked..." Kara wanted to laugh so badly, she could barely keep a straight face after hearing this.

" ** _Not funny_** " he said. "Yes it is, it **_totally_** is. It's **_hilarious_** " she chuckles. " _Keep going_ , _keep going_ " she tries to calm down as he rolls his eyes.

"I start playing, they cheat, then Barbara leaves afterwards-" his rushing was interrupted by Kara's rising finger. " ** _Details_** , as in more... What happened in the game?" she asks curiously. "I don't have to tell you that..." He folds his arms. Kara furrows her eyebrows. She's not giving up, one way or another she'll find out.

"My shirt was off, Cassie kissed Megan, I told Batman how I feel about him-" That was her limit, she burst out laughing as hysterically and uncontrollably as the girls did last night...

Once she calms down a little, she chuckles. "And then what happened?" was her question. "I found out they were cheating the whole time so I stopped the game and Barbara left"

"Wait, if they were cheating, how come Cassie kissed Megan?" she questions, still having some tears on her eyes from the laughter. "I think they just wanted to eliminate any suspicion... Anyway, Barbara leaves and my drunk girlfriend has the **_great_** idea to drug me" Kara's grin disappears as things just turned serious with one word.

"How did she even do that?" she wonders what human drink or drug is powerful enough to damage a Kryptonian's mind. "She told my Martian ex girlfriend to simulate heavy alcohol in my head..." he explained...

Half a minute passes and she finds out why he's silent all of a sudden...

" ** _You had a threesome_** " she practically shouts, completely shocked by it. " ** _Ugh_**... _**don't say that out loud**_ " he groans in despair, gripping his hair...

"H- How was it? Did you like it? How many times did you... ya know. Did **_they_** like it?" Her questions were the most embarrassing he's ever heard in his entire life. The color red ran across his face as he looked down at the ground. There was no Planet in the Multiverse where Kon gave Kara details she asked for, not even a parallel one...

Though the answers were: Incredible, Yes, Four, Yes...

Kara stopped asking questions, knowing she will never get the answers to them. "Next morning, I woke up in bed with the two of them... Got mad at Megan at first, until Cassie told me she was the one who made her do it..."

"Then you two fought..." Kara guessed as he sighs and confirms with a nod.

"Kon, I don't think it's the end of the Multiverse..." she starts...

...

 ** _Washington DC_**

...

Cassie slowly opens the door to Conner's apartment, only to find out that he wasn't home. She looked at her phone and saw that the current time was **_6 PM_**. She was hoping to find him home so she could get it over with...

A sigh of relief comes from her. If he's not here yet, she could actually think of what to say to him. Cassie came over without preparing any sort speech, she was hoping that she'd come up with something while she talked to him.

Her phone notifies her of an incoming message. "Are you sure I shouldn't be there?" it was from Megan. "It'd just make things more awkward if you get involved" she typed and sent.

After a few seconds, she receives "I'm feeling pretty involved already" Cassie reads and types. "If he's still mad, he'll only be mad at me" it takes a while for Megan to send her text...

"You really didn't have to take the blame for my idea, Cassie" She sighs and responds "Don't start, Meg, I've made up my mind about it. That was one thing he may never forgive you for. I couldn't let that happen to you..."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

"Oh c'mon. We can't end it off this soon, it's been like three dares." Barbara pleaded. "You have class tomorrow, we all do. Let's stop messing around. Megan, alcohol off" With that, Megan stared at Barbara and her eyes started glowing...

'Meg, I don't think you should do that...' Cassie said to Megan telepathically. 'It won't even hurt him, just a little drinking effect to calm him down and make him more... fun' Megan insists. 'Plus, I'm sure you have some pretty good dares up your sleeve' she adds.

'I do have a few good ones...' Cassie starts to think it over despise her inability to fully access logical reasoning, what she didn't know is that Megan had already started doing it...

...

The next morning, Cassie woke up feeling great, happy, to say she was elated would be an understatement. Then she made eye contact with the man beside him, then the woman beside him...

What was supposed to be a harmless little playtime, escalated things drastically. It was Megan's idea to do it, but even she wouldn't predict that **_this_** would happen.

With all of that thought in a second, Cassie decided to take the blame for the idea, for Megan's sake...

She scratches the back of her head. "...Wow... hm... Probably shouldn't have told her to booze you..." Conner widened his eyes. Thinking that it was actually her idea...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

Cassie found herself waiting for him for over an hour and she was getting quite tired of it. She tried playing some games, browsing the Internet, social media, etc. but nothing kept her from returning to boredom. She walked around the apartment, sometimes going in circles while thinking about him for a long time...

She sits down on the couch, bored. Not wanting to watch anything on TV...

After a few minutes pass, she winds up grabbing her phone and texting her Martian friend. "Meg, he's not home yet, I wonder what's taking him so long?"

One minute later she receives a reply. "He probably came across a few people in trouble. He is the kind of person to help others before himself" it read...

Cassie sighs "Lately, I've been feeling like I really don't deserve him. And that's one of the reasons, he's so selfless" she sends and awaits for a reply. "Selfless, you mean like you were, when you took the blame for something you didn't do..."

"Ugh, that's nothing..." Cassie texted back. "That's the **world** to me, Cass. I don't think I can handle any more hate from him, it's torture" she replies.

"So don't go there, okay?" Megan adds. "I don't guarantee I won't. He'll keep reminding me that I'm not worthy of him, and he won't even be aware of it" Cassie sends.

"I'm pretty sure he already told you not to worry about that..." Cassie leans down on the couch. "Did he tell you that?" she questions.

"No, not really. I'm assuming here" Megan replies. Cassie smiles. "Making an ass out of u and me" she replies.

"Haha" Megan sends with a sarcastic emoji, making Cassie chuckle...

...

 ** _One hour later_**

...

That was it, Cassie dropped dead on his couch. She was asleep, too tired of waiting...

However, twenty minutes after her departed to the dream world. Conner opens the door to his apartment. The first thing he does before closing the door is a big yawn. Having a book on his hand that needed to be read.

'Why doesn't she just move in?' he questions himself, finally noticing that some lights were on. 'Where is...' His X ray vision picks up someone resting on his couch...

After placing the book down on the coffee table, he drops to one knee and looks upon the love of his life. She looked beautiful as always, when she slept, it was stunning. 'How can someone as strong and fierce as you look so harmless and peaceful just by sleeping, is beyond my comprehension'

He picks her up with near effortless ease, but slow enough that she doesn't wake up. He starts walking to his room...

Conner sets her down slowly and gently on his bed, then continues his gazing at her. He couldn't quite remember why or how he got mad at her, she looked so innocent, so gorgeous...

Her breathing was settled, her heart beat was calm. He leans in closer to kiss her forehead, then watches her smile grow wider. Whatever dream she was having, it's better now. "Goodnight, Love" he whispers...

 **...**

Cassie shoots her eyes open and leans up. " _I can teleport_..." she said to herself, still half asleep. Once her mind started working, she easily deduced that someone carried her to bed... That someone being him...

She opens the door slowly and looks around the living room. Spotting Conner, she takes a deep breath and walks over to him. 'Okay, just apologize for what you said. I really shouldn't have said that to him, what the hell was I thinking? ugh, I wasn't thinking, I was being an idiot. _All of this isn't even my fault_ , _why the fuck did I take the blame_? _Do I like Megan that much_? Whatever, it's done... Here goes nothing' she seemed like she was talking to another side of her, one who's regretting her selfless act...

"Conner..." she starts. However, he doesn't respond to her call. "Conner" she tries again, but still no answer. 'Is this the person who can hear through the vacuum of space?' she questions herself.

" ** _CONNER_**!" her shout scares him so much, he jumps and floats in the air, looks at her with an already engaged defense pose. He was in his focus mode, one where he pays attention to one thing and one thing only. This time he was innocently reading a book...

Once he realizes it's Cassie, he goes back down to the floor and lands. "You nearly gave me a heart attack" he says before sitting back down on the couch like everything is normal. Was it?

Cassie raises her eyebrows in confusion. "Can we talk?" she asks as he lowers his book again. "Yeah..." his smile fades away, recalling his actions...

Cassie sits down on the couch and sighs. This was it...

"Conner, I'm so sorry... For everything. I'm sorry about what I said earlier and I'm sorry for what happened last night... I know it made you feel manipulated and I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I have no excuse for what I did and I feel terrible for making you feel this way... Please forgive me." Conner looks at the apologetic and devastated look on her face. He couldn't believe he got her like this...

"No..." He says.

The word alone pierces her spine multiple times with spears sharp enough to go through an atom. He just refused her apology... What else could she do now?

"W- what?" she stuttered in fear of what's coming next...

"No, I won't forgive you... Because haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing... I overreacted, I lost my temper and shouted at you, I'm sorry for that... What happened last night... I don't care about it anymore, whatever happened, happened, I'm not going to let it change my feelings for you" Her focus on him was unbreakable, she had tears ready to run free from her eyes...

"Cassie, forgive m-" before he finished, she slams her lips with his, ignoring the light pain she felt. He returns the kiss without a second thought about it. Cassie's tears have started streaming down her cheeks. Her arms were quickly wrapped around him as she pulled even closer for a deeper kiss. Her tongue exited her mouth and was instantly granted access to him. Upon contact with his tongue, she widened her eyes.

She backs away with a blush and he sees the tears streaming down her eyes. "It literally pains me to see tears on your face." he says while wiping them off gently. "They're tears of joy. I'm happy... I Love you, Conner" he smiles...

"I Love you too, Cassie" he says. Cassie blushes, smiles and replies " _I know_ ".


	23. Chapter 23: Trip

**_One year_**. One year has passed since her graduation from College. Cassandra Sandsmark was now twenty three years old. Her appearance has changed, along with personality as well. She was more mature, more responsible. Make no mistake, she still likes to be a little immature from time to time... To time, to time. But when it involved working as Cassandra Sandsmark or Wonder Girl, she was serious...

Conner was twelve years old now, or twenty six years old in the world. But as expected, he hasn't changed an atom... He still looked around sixteen or eighteen. Now everyone he knew started worrying about this. They've wondered if his face will ever change, now they had to accept the fact that it will remain the exact same. It didn't bother him much, it didn't bother Cassie, other than jealousy, she was okay with it...

As for his career, he was able to skip through six years of his studies. He simply knew everything there was to know and a lot more... That talent did not go unnoticed. He took multiple tests, multiple exams and landed a perfect score in all of them. He shadowed a professional and managed to surprise him as well. It was like he could tell everything that was wrong with the patient without even running tests... Somehow...

With nothing else to teach him in the first four years, he advanced, skipped through the rest of his studies as that time would only be a waste to his talents and he immediately landed a job. Any hospital would be lucky to have him...

Kal-El couldn't be prouder. He just wished he didn't ignore him all those years ago. All of that potential was there and nobody could notice it...

He moved to a two-story house in Smallville, but only because Cassie wanted to live in a nice, quiet place. That said, she has moved in with him, it was bound to happen sooner or later with their growing relationship. It's gotten to a point where his face was the first thing she wanted to see in the morning...

Conner thought Smallville was too quiet, too boring and that made him dislike it. It also made him feel like he's imitating his father by living there, that was something he didn't want to think about, it bothered him, however after admitting that to her, Cassie made sure he never had those thoughts ever again...

 **...**

Cassandra opened the door to their house and yawned afterwards. It was a _long_ day of work, stressful, boring and she wanted nothing more than to jump to bed after a cold shower...

As she started flying up the stairs, she noticed that Conner hasn't welcomed her home with a shower of kisses and hugs yet. 'Must be out...' she thought to herself, half asleep, her eyes nearly closed. ' _Wonder_ what he's up to...'

Cassie passes by two rooms next to each other that aren't being used. The rooms looked identical to each other, same size and everything that showed equality. She blushes with a small but noticeable smile on her face, nearly taking a trip to memory lane. There was a reason she picked the house with three bedrooms...

...

After the water fills up, she reaches for her shirt and takes it off, then she unhooks her bra and throws it away carelessly. Cassie then removes her pants and her underwear and quickly dives into the bathtub. Feeling the warm water on her skin, she smiles.

It was relaxing, the perfect temperature. She's glad she changed her mind before the tub filled up with cold water. This felt way better...

Cassie went deeper in, her hair spreading far and wide. 'So, Recap... Got a shit ton of work to do tonight; Karen is going to be the death of me and... If I somehow finish work quickly, I can maybe screw my super hot boyfriend... ahh, the fun things in life...' she smiles with her eyes closed...

After a few minutes, she was so lost in thought that she forgot to stay submerged. She was floating on her back. Her face, breasts and everything from the belly button downwards was exposed. But she was care free, she was by herself in the comfort of her own home...

Her eyes shot open when she heard something faint coming from downstairs. " ** _Conner_**?" she questioned, assuming he must be back already. However, there was no answer and that made her suspicious...

" ** _Babe_** , _**is that you**_?" She asked louder, but again, no answer. Cassie furrowed her eyebrows and flew out of the bathtub. If this was an intruder somehow, they singlehandedly picked **_the_** **_worst_** house to invade. The Kryptonian didn't even need to be there...

Cassie reached for the Superboy themed towel she bought for clear, obvious, immature and inappropriate reasons and wrapped it around her torso...

She walked downstairs without any fear in her conscience. " _Anybody there_?" she looked around the living room and spotted no one. Then she made her way to the kitchen. "I must be hearing things... though, I could've sworn I heard-"

" ** _Boo_**..." the person on her left said, in a very non threatening tone. Like mentioned previously, Cassie was not scared in the slightest. Conner's smooth voice made a jump scare quote sound so adorable...

She raises her hands. " _Great Hera_! Please sir, don't hurt me. I'll do anything..." she said. " ** _Anything_**?" Conner asks, raising his left eyebrow. Cassie looked at his seductive smile and she bit her lower lip. " ** _Anything_** you want. Just please don't hurt me" she approaches him.

"Well, I could use you for something... Something inappropriate" she fake gasps. "I have a boyfriend. I'd never forgive myself..." He kept starring at her...

"Well, if you have a boyfriend, I guess I can't do much. I'll be heading out now-" as he turns away, she quickly turns him back around and kisses him. The second her tongue meets his, he carries her up, making her chuckle and wrap her legs around his waist. He walks closer to the wall in front of him and slams her against it, though she hardly felt a thing. Their kiss never stopped, she kept on playing with his tongue until it was time to part ways...

She pants for a few seconds, jealous that he can hold his breath for more than a month...

Looking at his left, she notices the multiple grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Ooh, did you get-"

"Pancakes, yeah, lots. I know they're you're favorite for breakfast" he watches her smile grow wider. "Aw, Connie, you're the **_best_** " she says. "No, **_you're_** the best" he says. Cassie pulls him closer for a kiss and blushes when she feels her butt get squeezed...

'Maybe I can screw him now and finish work later... Then again, that paperwork might take me all night to finish... Ugh, sorry babe...' Cassie separates with a frown, making him curious.

"Sorry, Connie. I've got too much work to do, it'll take me all night to finish up..." she sighs in disappointment. If they started, she would never stop until her body gives out. "It's cool, Love... I'm gonna cook something for ya" he smiled as he let her down. For twenty seconds they looked at each other. 'Great Hera, I'm certainly taller than I was before... At this rate I'll reach or even pass him... Looking into those eyes wouldn't be the same if I didn't have to look up...' she gets lost in thought for a minute...

Cassie suddenly snapped out of it. "Don't hypnotize me" she chuckled and pushed him back while she walked away with a blush. Conner watched his girlfriend with a smirk as she bounced up the stairs...

She enters the upstairs bathroom again and starts laughing as soon as she looks at the bathtub. "...We're going to flood the bathroom, Conner" she says, walking closer. He has sped over and was already in the bathtub. "I'll mop it up if we do" he says. "In that case..." She immediately jumps in without a second thought. As a consequence, the water level rises, overflows and reaches the floor...

'Okay Cass, resist... Once, then it's straight to your laptop' she even lied to herself. Cassie moaned as his tongue wrapped itself around hers, the sweet taste was overwhelming. Their clothes already off, his hand trails to her opening and he fits two fingers inside. She gasps inside his mouth as he pushes in and out of her. Louder moans came from her as he fit three in and went faster as the other hand massaged her chest... After a few minutes of moaning, she climaxes...

They separate the kiss and he smiles. "You know you can be as loud as you want now, right?" He said. "An Amazon screams for no ma- AHH" she screams as he shoves his manhood inside. " _Great Hera_..." she closes her eyes as he pumps into her again. She bounces back and forth with each thrust. Enjoying every inch of his manhood, she moans louder. "Oh, _fuck_... **_Harder_** , _**faster**_..." his compliance makes her gasp every time he goes in. "Fuck me harder..." she begs and he stops holding back and goes harder than ever, his speed increasing with every thrust, she starts screaming, loving it, loving him. She got closer to her limit when he turned them around and started pounding on her even harder. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, she pulls him closer and the thrusts go deeper. He starts grunting with every thrust, making her smile. "Fuck. I Love you- Oh Fuck... I'm- I'm gonna c-" they climax at the same time...

She was panting heavily. "God, that was awesome..." he commented... She still held him down, he couldn't get up. "Again? I thought you said you had a lot work to do..." Her eyes open and she releases him. "R- right, can't go again... Damn it..." she said.

"Ew, now you really need a shower" he says, flying out of the shower slowly. Her hand scoops up some water and throws it at him, only to realize he evaded and disappeared, leaving an after image behind...

...

 ** _Thirty minutes later_**

...

She gets out of the tub, feeling clean. On the first step, she nearly slips. The floor was wet with the water that was in the tub last time. "Con-"

With Super speed, he comes in and mops the entire bathroom floor. With that done in five seconds, he takes her towel and dries her with it. "Arms up" she complies with his order and he wipes her sides, then he wraps the towel around her waist... She thinks he forgot that she had to cover her chest as well, but then thinks again as he starts kissing her breasts. Cassie chuckles with a blush across her face until a gentle bite makes her moan...

Conner picks her up, bridal style and flies her to their room. There it was hard for her to stop her hands from stripping him down...

He opens her closet and starts picking what's best to wear at the moment. 'Probably gonna get stressed from working, combined with a hot night... I recommend a low layer T-shirt and shorts' he thought in a second and scrolled through the dozens, perhaps even hundreds of clothes she had. A girl can never have too many clothes...

Cassie suddenly realized she was already wearing what he picked out. "Dinner's ready in thirteen minutes and I've already set up your laptop and files" he kissed her cheek and disappeared. "I _**Love**_ you..." she whispers before he speeds back in the room and kisses her in the mouth... When she tried to lean down to the bed, he vanishes, leaving an after image behind again. Reminding her that they can't right now...

 **...**

"Something about Conner doesn't seem right, it started last week..." Cassie was walking downstairs, texting in a group chat. "He seems so... enlightened. Way more active, nicer, funnier, flirtier and happier than usual" Megan and Barbara raise their eyebrows where they were. They already deduced what was happening to him. Why hasn't Cassie?

"Put your phone down and wait for it..." Barbara texted back as she and Megan went offline simultaneously. "Wait for what?" she texts back quickly. "Guys?" They were unresponsive...

Cassie walks to the dining room where dinner awaits her arrival... She sits down on one of the chairs and admires the dish before her. "Wow, nice..." she grabs her fork as he enters the room.

"Hey, do you like it?" he asks. "Well, let me taste it first" her heart melts after taking the first bite of the delicious meal. " _Okay_ , _what's up with you_?" she asks. Conner looks at her cluelessly...

"Don't you dare play dumb. You've been acting strange this whole week. I wanna know what's up" she demands. "I just... Really really, **_Really_** Love you" he says with a smile. " _Is that right_?" she asks, taking another bite.

He takes a deep breath and exhales. "Cassie... do you want to go on a vacation with me?" he asked. She puts her fork down and looks at him. " _When and where_?" she asks curiously. "Saturday. We'll stay for a week. As for where... You get to choose" he said.

She was very interested in this, but there were questions. "What about work?" she asks, turning to face him. "I've already talked to your boss. You have and I have the week off, starting Monday." he says. "Hm... Anywhere I want, eh?" Cassie looked at his blue colored eyes and started thinking of a few places... "Anywhere you want" he confirms with a smile.

"Okay, I'll think of a place" Conner gets up. "Cool, let me know as soon as you decide..." he starts walking out of the dining room and she continues her delicious meal. 'Hera, this tastes amazing... If I didn't have so much-"

" ** _Also_** , I **_may_** have just... finished the work you were going to do... _all of it_..." she widens her eyes as her hand lets go of the fork and it falls on the plate. What was going to take her hours to finish, he just did it while she chatted with Barbara and Megan " ** _Conner_** , _get over here_ **_right now_** , we're doing it..." she shouts with a blush across her face...

...

 ** _Themyscira, Friday. 4 PM_**

...

Cassie was so excited, she was going to be spending a week in the land of the Amazons. She likes her fellow Amazons warriors and she loves Hippolyta.

On the pilot seat was Diana in her civilian clothes. Clark Kent wanted to visit the glorious island so he went with them. Unfortunately, just for a few hours. He had some work to do as Clark Kent...

Diana's plans were different. She'll be there for two days, the whole weekend. She also missed being home, amongst her people. Her mother must miss her so much...

"You're the best" she says to him as she leans back and gets even comfier. All of this was just amazing, she just had to let him know. "Hm?" He thought that was somewhat out of nowhere.

"Vacation, on freaking Themyscira. Genius. You're awesome, Conner... I want you to know that" Even Clark couldn't help crack a smile. "Oh, you deserve no less, Cassie..." he holds her hand as their fingers interlock...

Her head leans towards him and lands on his shoulder. Memories start filling up her mind. "Hm... Remember when we visited the Kents" she spoke up. "Of course I remember, you couldn't stop eating the pies." he chuckled.

"Hey don't blame me, Mrs. Kent makes the best pies ever" she defends herself...

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

They land in front of the Kent's, holding hands. "Ready to meet them?" He asks. "I'm read-" a dog bursts open the door and heads towards the couple. "Here comes Krypto... He's- Uh-oh... Hold this" he hands her the bag...

"Uh-oh?" Cassie looks to her right and realizes that Conner wasn't there anymore. Krypto heads towards her and passes by her side, he was after Conner...

She turns around and looks at the two. Conner was dodging Krypto's tackles, but the dog didn't want to give up...

K turns around and dashes towards him. S waits for him to get close and then raises his altitude, dodging him again. One would think the dog would give up, but he kept going and going. Cassie laughs inwardly and starts heading towards the house...

The door is opened by who she assumes is Martha Kent. The woman who raised two people who were the world's most powerful alien race, Superman and Supergirl. She's the reason why literally millions of innocent people have cheated death and many monsters have faced Justice...

"Mrs. Kent. I'm Cassandra Sandsmark. Cassie for short" she moves her arm forward for a formal hand shake. "Oh dear Cassandra, call me Martha or Ma if you like"

Conner comes down and lands. "Krypto quit it" he said. The dog slows down and stops in front of him. A stare down begins between them as Conner makes sure he wasn't pretending...

"Good boy" he leans down and picks him up. "Aw, you missed me, didn't you, yes you did, yes you did..." Conner gets licked by Krypto, making Cassie laughs inwardly. She knew he was a wolf person, not a dog person...

"Sorry I didn't bring Wolf... I know you like bullying him because he can't fly" Conner lets him down on the ground. "Hey Ma, how's it been?" he greets. "It's been great, sweetheart. What about you?" She smiles, hugging him tightly...

" _Wonder_ ful" he answers, looking at Cassie as she blushes...

 **...**

"Pa's not home?" he asked. "He went out. Should be back in a few minutes." she said, taking out some plates from the cabinet. "Oh, please, let me help yo-" before Cassie finished, Conner smirked and witnessed the world run in slow motion...

Cassie was still in the middle of saying the word _**You**_ when he approached and French kissed her, flew to Martha, took the three plates from her hands and started distributing it. Placing the first plate in front of Cassie, the second in front of Martha's seat and the third in front of his seat. After that, he distributed the cups, then kissed Cassie again and sat down...

Only Krypto will know _exactly_ what he just did in a blink of an eye. He was nearly as fast as a speedster at this point...

When he stopped. Everyone but Krypto felt strange. Martha didn't feel the weight of the plates on her hands. Cassie instantly felt a sweet taste in her mouth. Upon realizing why she felt this way, she blushed...

"Conner, you don't have to do that..." Martha said, walking back to the dining table. "I don't have to, I want to" he says. That reminded Cassie about the time she discovered her strange dreams...

...

"So, Cassandra. How did you two meet" the couple look at each other, a bit embarrassed... "I... Had no idea she existed, didn't pay attention to her at all." he started. "Then I found out there was a Superboy and decided to team up with him, I thought maybe we could understand each other, our powers being similar and all..." she continues.

"And I still didn't care in the slightest. No one really mattered to me in the new Team..." he says. "I went on missions with him butwe didn't notice each other. No one could see this relationship happening, we were so distant" she chuckles...

"Some time later, I started... noticing he's... really, really, _really_ cute. I went on like every mission with him... I was falling for him, I knew there was something special with him, he was so different from the other Team members, it got me interested... Later I told my best friend and she started pressuring me to ask him out. I still wasn't sure about it. I was so scared that he'd reject me..."

"Without a shadow of a doubt, I totally would've..." Conner innocently sipped his glass of orange juice...

"One mission we go on turns south and he saves my life... I was about to face my fears and ask him out, but then I discover he's going away for a while to train with Su- Clark... When he returned, my fears did too. It was thanks to my friend that I gathered the courage to ask him out." she finishes. Skipping the kidnapped mother part seemed like a good idea, she didn't want to spook her or anything...

"Don't forget about that part where you kicked my butt while I was distracted in Practice..." Cassie widened her eyes and blushed. "That was an accident, I swear to Hera. I thought he was going to dodge, but he didn't and it hit him. I'm sorry" she apologized to him again. "For the sixth time, Cassie. It's fine. You don't have to apologize..." Martha was just loving this.

...

After the meal, they keep talking. Martha was more than enjoying Cassie's fun and happy personality, there was something about her that seemed Godly in some way, she would know...

"Ma really likes you" Conner said while she was out of the room. "You think so?" It was unbelievable how she didn't notice it. "She **_loves_** you. Just ten minutes of that personality of yours and she adores you... I can relate" she elbows him with a blush. "Stop it" she says. "Make me..."

Martha comes back and finds the two making out. "Oh my. Sorry to disturb you two..." she says. "We were just..." Cassie tries to play innocent. " _Making out_ " he finishes, getting an elbow to the arm.

"Young Love... It's beautiful. Now I hope you saved room for desert" Conner widens his eyes at the apple pies. "Great Zeus, I am full. Cass, you should have mine" he says. "Conner, I doubt I'll finish mine. I'm full myself" He doubted that, he sincerely doubted that...

Conner was so concentrated in her first bite. Once she tasted it, she widened her eyes. It seemed as if the Gods have blessed this woman's hands and ingredients. The urge to devour it was great...

"So... How do you like i-" before he finished asking her. She took another bite, then another, then another. "It's **_so_** good..." she could die right now with no regrets. This apple pie was the best thing she has ever tasted in her life...

In no time, her plate was empty. "My, you're fast" Martha chuckled. "This is the best thing I have her eaten in my life. You're gifted Mrs. Kent" she complemented her, with stars for eyes.

"Say _ah_ , Babe" she turns to him. He had a spoonful of his pie, ready to feed her. She opens her mouth and eats it. A small piece of it was stuck on her bottom lip. "You have a little something there, on your lip" she quickly licks her upper lip. Conner leans closer to her and kisses her bottom lip, cleaning it up in the process...

"Oh my, I'll leave you two love birds alone..." she exits the room with a smile on her face. Conner didn't want to let up, he caressed her cheek and pulled her even closer... "Mm... Conner, I don't think here's the place..." she backs away, however he chases her and continues the kiss, she couldn't resist him for much longer. Cassie kisses him back, her hand moves to the back of his head and grips his hair.

The front door opens and Jonathan sees them making out. "Oh, excuse me, kids" he says as they quickly separate "Mm... Cassie, I don't think here's the place for that..." he smiles as she blushes madly in embarrassment...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

"I had to make it everyday as dessert for a whole week" Conner said. "That reminds me... I want more when we get back" she demands, making him chuckle. "Sure, Love" he kisses her forehead.

"Wow, you two sure are really close now, aren't you?" Conner heard Superman whisper. "Yeah, I'm planning-"

"This is your gorgeous Captain Diana speaking, we are nearing the Island of Themyscira. Kal, if you're not too busy..." She trails off as he gets up.

There is still no runway on that island, no Zeta tubes either, this was a very sacred and very private place only a selected few could find and enter it. Without an Amazon's clearance or permission, one would be looking for it in the exact coordinates forever... The only way to land it was to do it manually... _Super Man_ ually...

...

 ** _Shores of Themyscira_**

...

They were walking on the shores of Themyscira. Cassie and Conner's hands were interlocked. Lovely smiles on their faces while they passed some Amazons relaxing. Interesting how none of them payed any attention to Conner...

"It's weird how nobody here finds you attractive... Only Diana and I are at- **_Can_**... _Can_ , _is what I meant to say_..." He raises his eyebrows, she had a cute blush that hid secrets... "Okay... _Ignoring that one_... Maybe that's a good thing. This way you won't get... Territorial" he swims in memories with a smirk...

From a distance, Queen Hippolyta was making her way towards the couple. At the same time Diana and Kal landed next to them...

There are two women that frighten Superboy till this day, Helena Sandsmark and Queen Hippolyta. These women have extraordinary power over him... But only one of them possesses actual Supernatural abilities that can end him in the blink of an eye, the woman who he would never dare to trifle with... The All Mighty Helena Sandsmark...

" ** _Mother_**!" Diana showers the Queen with hugs, she had missed her indeed. Hippolyta happily returns the hug from her beloved daughter. "I've missed you so much, my dear" Next on the hugging list was Cassie...

"It's so wonderful to see the two of you again..." Conner smiles from the beautiful sight of the Amazons reunited. 'Wait... Diana is Queen Hippolyta and Zeus' daughter. And Cassie is also Zeus' daughter... They're actual sisters?' He honestly hasn't thought of that...

"- ** _Kon_** , are you listening?" He snaps out of his train of thought when Hippolyta approaches him. "Sorry, I was lost in thought... What was that?" he questioned.

"I asked how are you?" she repeated. "I'm doing great, thank you for asking..." He smiled, a little embarrassed, hopefully she didn't get the wrong idea about him starring at her...

"Good to hear... Now, about that pro-"

" ** _Mother_**!" Diana saves Conner's life by interrupting her. His face didn't show it, but he was grateful for her intervention. "Yes dear?" she turns to Diana and plays innocent.

"...I'm sure our guests must be exhausted from the trip. They need to rest..." Diana thought quickly. "Hmm... Very well..." She replies as she starts leading them towards civilization, where they'll find their quarters...

Before Diana started walking with her, Conner grabbed her shoulder and whispered. "Thank you **_so_** **_much_**..."

 **...**

A few hours have passed. Superman has already left, having much work to do as both Superman and Clark Kent. The remaining visitor was Diana, who planned to stay for the weekend. Obviously her plans were not good...

Conner was just ready to visit her room for a little make out. He opens the door and sees Cassie standing outside, her hand was just about ready to knock on his door. "I was gonna come to you" he stood aside. "Love beats Super speed" she enters his room and he closes the door.

"Won't we get in trouble if we... you know..." he asks, showing his fear of Hippolyta. "Pfft, what are they gonna do? Ground me?" she almost laughs. "They might swing a sword at my neck, I'm not invincible against magic sword-" his statement was cut short by her lips crashing onto his. Her moans begin as her tongue meets his...

However, a knock on the door separates them. Cassie felt like screaming the most cruel curse word ever created for the rude interruption, but she had to contain herself. 'Gonna **_snap_** some necks...' she thought to herself while clenching her fists...

Conner opens the door and spots Diana at the corner of his right eye. She had her back against the wall next to the door, her arms crossed and her eyes closed, she was restraining herself as best she could... "Blonde one, **_out_**." she orders. Cassie walked out of his room, looking disappointed and angry at her...

" _Your room_. _Lights out_. **_Now_**... You so much as **_breathe_** the air outside it, you deal with **_me_**..." Diana sounded dead serious. Cassie sighs and walks away, somewhat powerless to stand up to her...

With that settled easily, she remained quiet. Conner raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Something tells me you're not here because of her..." he guesses correctly. "Come in" he sighs, going back inside. Diana unfolds her arms and walks in, closing the door behind her...

...

Cassie reached her bedroom, chosen by Diana. It was very distant from Conner's selected one on purpose...

After entering the room, she wanted to slam the nearest wall. 'How **_dare_** she. **_I'm twenty three years old for fuck sake_**. What right does she have to keep me away from him...'

Ever since she discovered that Cassie stopped having those dreams and she woke up with no issues, it was Christmas every day for Diana. When she was close to them, she turned into a wall that kept them apart. Ever since that started happening, Cassie became more and more frustrated with Diana...

She sighs. ' ** _Relax_** , Cass. Just this weekend and she'll be out of our hair... Ugh, she's driving me nuts...'

...

"You're driving her nuts. _You know that_ , right?" he asks. Diana didn't really care about that and the impassive expression on her face gives it away. "She's twenty three, Diana."

"I don't care if she were forty" she blurted out quietly, getting him angry as well. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asks.

"I don't hate you..." she says, he honestly didn't want to know if that was a lie or not, it wouldn't matter to him, he only cares about what Cassie thinks of him... "Then why keep us apart? She's fully aware of the choices she's making. Why do you stop her?" he asks. "I'm... not stopping her..."

"What you've been doing, we've noticed Diana and whilst I'm not happy about it, she's furious with it, with you. So why do you keep doing it?"

" _I don't know_..." she nearly shouts. "I do... Cassie's dreams have stopped, so for you, that means she's able to stay away from me and be okay... She won't be happy... and there's no guaranteeing that they won't come back... Keeping her away, that might just bring it back..."

Diana gets up and growls in frustration, she needed time to think about this. The last thing she needs is those dreams coming back, if they did, it would be her fault...

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

"Cassie, that's ridiculous." Barbara points out. "So is seeing him every day, all because I'll have crazy dreams about him if I don't. I'm cutting away **_a lot_** of his time..."

"He told you he doesn't mind it. He loves being with you" Barbara said. "Even I can see it, Babs. _**It's becoming a task**_..." Barbara noticed a strange look on her and instantly became serious...

"What are you going to do?" she starts getting worried. "I'm... going to disappear. Go someplace he can't find me. One night, that's how I'll know..." Barbara widens her eyes "Where?" she asks.

"Nice try, I know you'd talk..." she gets up from the bed. "Cassie, don't do this. If you're not free of it..." Barbara trails off as she stands up and approaches her. "I have to try it, Babs..." Cassie grabs the door handle...

"Think about this. Your Love for him has grown a lot since then, what if you never wake up this time..." She hesitates before opening the door...

Her upper arm gets held by Barbara. "I **_can't_** let you do this" she said with great determination. "Babs let go, you can't stop me..." That statement is not enough to change her mind, Barbara grips her arm with both hands. "I am not letting you risk your life..."

Cassie easily removes one hand. "Babs, don't make me... gently push you back... or something" Cassie threatened, not sure how it'll work herself... Barbara was already struggling with Cassie's enormous strength while she was barely flinching. Any attempt to immobilize Cassie would fail due to their differences in strength and endurance...

"Final warning... **_Let me go_** " she's had it. This was like Batman trying to stop Wonder Woman, only there was no preparation time, no Batsuit, no utility belt, no equipment...

Cassie carefully pushed Barbara back. She fell on the bed and got up quickly, but didn't see her. Cassie was out of the room. The sound of the door closing enraged Barbara.

'What the shit, Cass. _What are you thinking_ '

" ** _Conner_**. Gotta warn him, _fast_..." When she looked at her bedside desk, her phone wasn't there. Either Cassie hid her phone or took it.

" ** _Shit_**..."

...

 ** _Supergirl 's Fortress of Solitude_**

...

"Recognized. Wonder Girl. B-2-1" she emerged from the light and the first thing she saw was Kara standing in front of her, her arms crossed... She must've zapped her way there when she heard her name...

"Delete my recent teleportation record" she heard the computer acknowledge her command with cybernetic sounds. Kara stepped foot on the ground and raised her left eyebrow in confusion.

'Why did she come here? why is she in front of me and by herself at the same time and why the fuck did she just do that' those were Kara's top questions.

"Zor-El" she greets, squinting a little, with her eyebrows arched. "Sandsmark..." she greets back with the same gesture. "I need a favor..." Once again, Kara looks surprised and confused...

...

 ** _Washington DC, 5 PM_**

...

Conner just finished another book and learning all it's contents at Super speed. At this rate, he'll have to skip through six years of Med school or something...

His phone, located in his room starts ringing, alerting him quite easily. With a quick zap to his room and back, he has his phone in hand. "Hey Barbara, what's-"

With a serious, saddened and worried tone " ** _Cassie's gone_** -" what sounded like an explosion, surprised Barbara. "Hello? Are you there? Conn- _oh he's here_..." she heard the doorbell being rung...

...

 ** _Kara's Fortress_**

...

"...So you want me to keep your location a secret and lie to your boyfriend if he comes here..."

"Not if, **_when_**. Trust me, he'll flip this **_galaxy_** upside down just to try and find me" Cassie said, not too far off...

"I still can't believe I'm doing this for _**you**_... I'm more or less cool with him, not _**you**_ " she said. "Kara, this will be helping him as well..." Cassie leans down on Kara's bed and closes her eyes.

Cassie hasn't seen or talked to Conner the entire day. If she wakes up tomorrow morning, then that means she's cured of her... Obsession...

Kara furrows her eyebrows and prepares to flick her forehead. It might seem like nothing, but it'll sting Cassie... _a lot_ , with enough strength, that flick can dent titanium... She was still butt hurt about the time Cassie kicked her in the red sun prison and proceeded to wreck her in the Arctic...

"Touch me and you'll never hear the end of it, Kara..." Cassie said, her eyes still closed. Kara rolls her eyebrows, turns around and walks out of the room...

'If she doesn't wake up the next morning... She'll die or something...' Kara thought. " _Amazons are weird_..." she said to herself, forgetting the fact that her tongue becomes sweeter towards a love interest...

 **...**

"Recognized. Superboy. 2-7" he emerges from the light and looks around the main hall... Kara walks over to him instead of flying. She looked like she was tired...

"Kara, _have you seen Cassie_?" He asks, sounding like he's in a rush. "What? Why would she come here, I'd bash her face in if I see her again..." Kara couldn't lie, he'd know just by hearing her heart, a clear answer would give it away...

He looked angrier now, Kara saw him clench his fists. "Woah, chill. _What happened_?" she asked. "I don't have much time" he said.

Conner has searched for her everywhere he could picture her being. Helena's, Mount Justice, Watchtower, Themyscira, Megan's, every classmate she was friends with, her old classmates and literally everywhere in DC. He was slowly losing his mind... "Call me if you see her" he said. "Uh, I-"

"Please Kara..." he raised his voice before he walked back to the Zeta.

"Recognized. Superboy. 2-7" With that, he was gone. This made Kara sigh. 'Why the hell am I doing this?' she thought. 'He looked so worried about her...'

 **...**

It was almost midnight. He was running out of time and he had nowhere else to look for her...

He stopped and gripped his hair. "Why Cassie, **_why_** _would you do this to me_..." The ground beneath him started shaking, small rocks began spiraling around him. He **_blasted_** upwards, causing a shockwave on the ground. Breaking the sound barrier within two seconds of flight... Conner exited the Earth's atmosphere and gravitational pull and went faster, towards the sun...

Once he reached the star made of plasma. He slowed down and stopped. Floating in front of it. Conner was nervous about this, the last time he tried doing it, he passed out...

But he isn't doing this for the sake of any training. He was doing it to find her. He was doing this because of Cassie. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath and breached through it and remained inside the sun...

 **...**

Kara entered her room, where the blonde Amazon was sleeping peacefully. 'Almost midnight... If you don't wake up in about seven hours or so, I have to call him...'

If she fails to awaken, Kara fears what Kon will do to her. That look on him, showed that he'd do anything to find Cassie. That look was terrifying to say the least...

'Nope, that's it... I'm not gonna be responsible for this shit, for your life...' She was about to wake her up. Then the memory hit her 'No matter what you think, what he says, how he looks. You can **_not_** wake me up before the alarm.' Kara's hand moved away from her. She really hoped Cassie knew what she was doing, or this will be on her...

...

An explosion came from within the sun. He was having trouble absorbing all the insane energy. Another explosion came from his chest, failing to channel the energy...

'It's hot... too hot... Power coming from everywhere... Can't absorb all of it- AHH' the next explosion came from his back. The reason he hasn't died is because of the cellular regeneration kicking in at high speeds. The reason he hasn't passed out yet is the determination to save **_her_**...

A part of his left arm exploded, however it regenerated shortly after. It's been fifteen minutes. His body started glowing, his Irises turned red, possibly permanent...

...

Kon opened his eyes and started flying out of the sun. He noticed the red flame around him has not ceased...

In a blink of an eye, he has already reached Earth's orbit. His plan was to find her, how? He was going to see where she was located...

His eyes opened and zoomed to the edge of the continent. It starts, using dozens of types of visions, he looks, literally, everywhere. His eyes couldn't be seen anymore, they were moving at light speed. From the far West side of the United States to the East side. After finishing the first row, he started again, the second row just below the first one. A crazy idea that would take weeks for a normal Kryptonian to complete. With his insanely fast perception of information, combined with the determination. He estimates it will take a few hours...

...

 ** _Two hours later_**

...

The front door of Kara's fortress was **_incinerated_** , despite him not using any sort of powers. He just walked through it and it melted. Kara zapped towards it, thinking it was an intruder, she was indeed correct. He posed as an intruder the way he looked...

"Kon, **_what the hell_** , do you know how hard it is to find that material?" she pointed at the remains of the enormous door. He didn't talk, he didn't even pay attention as he kept walking.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere until you- **_AHHH_** " her attempt to grab his wrist failed, his skin alone burnt the palm of her hand. ' _Shit shit shit shit shit_...' Kara started shaking her hand as it quickly healed...

"Kon, **_stop_**." she zapped in front of him and fired her heat vision at his chest, trying to stop him. She amped it up once she realized it wasn't even fazing him. However that didn't work either...

Kara tried freeze breath, but that only got rid of the flames around him. "W- _What the hell did you do_?" she asked, taking a few steps back, nothing was working on him...

"Kara, get out of my way before I fully process the fact that you kept me away from her" with that, she zapped aside, her heart filled with so much fear that he should take the role of Parallax, the living embodiment of fear...

He reached her room and entered it. Cassie was sleeping soundly, with a smile on her face. Kara could not believe what she just did, that was gutless to say the least...

She sped to the room and saw that he was just standing next to the bed. He hasn't tried to wake her up yet...

"Conner, you can't do this. She wants to do this, she's determined to fight... If you Love her like you say you do, you'd believe in her and let her fight it..." she said. However he already thought of this a million times over while Kara was just blinking, that's why he hasn't tried to do anything...

"I know..." he said. "And I can't even wake her up, I'd probably hurt her..." he looked at his hands. Conner wasn't sure how he felt about this. Going to such extreme lengths for her. It was enlightening that he loves her so much, he'd do anything for her... But it was also terrifying that he loves her so much, he'd do **_Anything_** for her...

"Let her do this..." Kara said as he sighed.

The messed up part about it is that he's currently the most powerful being in the Milky Way Galaxy. Faster than most Speedsters, Stronger than everyone and everything. Yet, he ignored every single crime he saw while in orbit. Hell, he counted it, he had the processing power and time to do so. All those people who died and got hurt... He had the power to stop it, but he didn't... That's why it's terrifying... He ignored them...

...

 ** _Four hours later_**

...

That's how long it took for the Red sun training room to take away all that power. Even at it's maximum, it took way too long...

He was meditating when Kara entered the room and immediately felt her powers fading away. When he opened his eyes slowly, he widened it. "She's not waking up..." his legs unfolded and he rubbed his eyes...

"What?" she asked him, curious as to why he just looked at her in a weird way before rubbing his eyes. Once he looked at her again, his vision returned to normal. " _Nothing_... Let's go" After exiting the room, he started questioning why he just saw Kara half visible... 'Did I just see her soul...'

Kara zapped back to the room as Conner just walked in. "The alarm sounded off and she hasn't woken up. I tried shaking her, but she isn't responding to it... Did she fail to-" Conner interrupted with a yawn and walked over to her bedside and kissed Cassie on the lips. Her smile grew wider as her eyes slowly opened...

Kara was confused, how can an alarm clock not wake her up but a simple kiss do it...

"Morning, Babe" he greeted with a loving smile. "Morning, Love..." she blushes. "How'd ya sleep?" he asks. She yawns and leans up "Like a baby..."

Kara was still puzzled. "How did an **_alarm_** not wake you up? How did **_I_** not wake you up?" she was worried a few minutes ago. Worried about what he'd do if she didn't wake up...

"One does not simply wake her up at six AM on a Sunday morning..." Conner said, still staring at his girlfriend's embarrassed smile, inches away from kissing it...

"But, I **_slapped_** you, **_twice_** " she blurted out. " _You did what_?" Conner's smile turned upside down. Lucky for her, Cassie held the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss...

"You two... are weird..."

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

Cassie opened the door to her room and saw Diana standing there. " ** _What now_**?" she asked, still annoyed. Diana's head tilting to the right and back, signaling her approval, that she should go to him...

" ** _Really_**?" Cassie couldn't believe it, was Diana really letting her go see him? A nod from her confirms it... Cassie launches at Diana and hugs her tightly, the enormous strength nearly crushed her bones. She flew to him as fast as she could...

It's moments like this that reminded Diana of herself, Steve Trevor and Hippolyta... She couldn't help but smile for a second.

Conner was indeed someone different, he's not like any other. No one is relatable to him, but somehow Cassie understands him. They understand each other...

"You truly have an amazing son, Kal... I just wish he was _our_ son..." she says before walking away. Not knowing that Conner just shot his eyes up and looked to his right...

...

 ** _Okay if you haven't figured out, I'm going to Flashback a lot from now on, not full on mega flashbacks like this is Naruto, just more often is all... It's better to interpret them as the past and not the present at this point of the story. Otherwise things may get a little uninteresting..._**

 ** _Leave reviews of what you think about the chapter, what you didn't like about it, what you liked about it. Having this communication can help make the story better that's enjoyable for everyone..._**

 ** _And finally, Question: How do you feel about Lois Lane? wink wink ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24: Gods

There is a point when The Earth has rotated enough for Sunrise to reach the island of Themyscira. This was that moment. The star's light travels to the Earth, enabling beings to see objects and others around them, providing solar energy for machines and Kryptonians. The blue eyed, halfbreed was still lost in the world of dreams. Understandable, as it was still 5 AM where he was...

His eyes shoot upwards and he leans up faster than a bullet. He had a few drops of sweat on his forehead, his breathing was heavy and his heart racing. The woman beside him felt the quick movement caused by him and woke up, sort of...

"Conner? You okay?" she groans, showing that she hasn't had eight hours of rest. Conner immediately feels bad for waking her up, it couldn't be helped. He sighs, calming himself down as he looks at her...

"...Sorry, Cassie. I just had a bad dream" was his response. "Aww, you poor thing. It's okay..." she says, mind full of sympathy. Cassie leans up and pulls him back down on the bed. However, after making contact with his chest, she notices his heart was racing, faster than she knew it could go...

"Great Hera!" she reacts immediately. Her hand grabs hold of his and makes him feel his own heart beat, since he wasn't paying attention with his ears. "What are- oh..." he trails off, feeling it as well

"I was gonna tell you to wait until seven, but this looks serious. What did you dream about?" That's when he started remembering his dream...

"Well..."

...

Diana's door was practically destroyed all of a sudden. The impact woke her up, thinking that it was an intruder or something of that nature. She jumps out of bed and into a fighting stance, then her eyes settle and she's able to see...

"Cassandra?" She questions, wanting to know what was the meaning of this intrusion, this invasion of privacy. "Shut up and get dressed. I want to talk to dad..." Diana's angered expression quickly turned into exclamation...

...

Cassie and Diana were making their way towards Hippolyta, her being vague left questions in Diana's mind, she needed to know what was happening and why she was mad, no, furious...

Conner was floating high in the sky, just above cloud level. The objective was to try and recover with the help of the solar rays he absorbs. His heart was still running at the same pace as before, extremely fast. His knowledge of the heart was next to unlimited, however he had no understanding of this supernatural event. He should naturally, without a doubt, be dead...

"Mind telling me what happened..." Diana starts as they enter the enormous palace. "I'll tell you after I talk to him" she replied, clenching her fists. They reach the door protected by two Amazons. After they see Princess Diana, they move aside, that's why Cassie needed her.

"Alright, thanks. I'll take care of things from here" Cassie says going for the door. "Not so fast, young la-"

" ** _I'm not a child_**. I know what I'm doing" she snaps. "Whatever the case. Until I know what has happened and why you're angry, you're not going to-" that's when Hippolyta opens the door and sees the two of them...

...

Conner's heart kept speeding up. "It's only a matter of time before it gIves out..." he predicts. At this point, he's figured out its magic, so he's powerless to stop it.

 ** _Thud_**

He widens his eyes and drops a little altitude. His heart sped up even more. 'I'm not in pain... I'm not exhausted, it's just going and going...'

...

" _Dad's killing him_ " Queen Hippolyta widened her eyes in disbelief. " _That's impossible_ , he's not allowed to intervene in mortal lives" Diana defends him. "Then who else do you think is doing it?" Cassie turns to her. "It could be a sickness or-"

"Nothing on this planet can make him sick, he's Kryptonian" she states. Hippolyta was puzzled, wondering what on earth is happening in front of her at the moment. "This whole island is magic, maybe it's affecting him" Diana insists, making Cassie angrier. "The island is not _**attacking** Conner_ , if it was then he'd suffer. He hasn't done anything. This is clearly **_him_** "

" ** _What is the meaning of this_**?" she finally asked, fed up with the two. "Conner woke up at two in the morning, feeling tortured..."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

"Well... It started at two AM, I woke up from what seemed like a nightmare, I couldn't tell..." he said, having trouble remembering it, even with a Super brain. "What did you see?" she asks, holding his hands, a worried look on her face.

"Lightning, everywhere..." That's when Cassie squinted, having an idea but still needing solid evidence to confirm it. "Did the lightning strike you?" she asks...

"Lots and lots... and **_lots_** , and **_lots_** of times. It was a like never ending torture..." he said with his eyes closed. "At first I thought it was just some random bad dream, so I just went back to bed, snuggled then kissed your cheek and fell asleep..."

"And it got worse" she finishes, her eyes furrowing. 'There's no denying it, it's **_him_**. **_He's_** messing with Conner...' she started thinking about it. "Cass, Cassie, **_Cassie_** **_my hand_** " she snapped out of thought and realized she was squeezing his hands...

"S- sorry about that... Listen, I'm going to speak to Hippolyta, you have to-" she starts, getting a confused look from him. "Wait, do you know something about this?" he asks.

"Shush. You have to slow it down somehow. Get some sunlight, see if that helps, I'm going to talk to her..."

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

 ** _Thud_**

Another loud beat and he went unconscious while in the air. Shortly after, he started falling towards one of the islands beneath him. It was strange, **_nothing_** was hurting him, it was just killing him. He didn't feel any pain, not even fazed by anything...

 ** _CRASH_**

Cassandra suddenly widened her eyes. A chill going down her spine as she felt like something had destroyed her heart. What was this? Was her question. It was sudden, out of nowhere and it hurt her. From that instant, her mind was in agony. Tears quickly formed on her eyes for no reason. Shortly after, an urge forced her to turn around and scream " ** _CONNER_!** "

...

Then she realized nothing was around her, she has returned to the void of white. A place outside of time itself, where she met with Hera herself the last time. "I have to find him... Where is he... What happened..." The dozens of thoughts relating to him started echoing around, confirming that this was the place...

What looked like smoke, appeared out of nowhere. She took a few steps back and witnessed a man come out of it. It was undoubtedly him. **_Zeus_** was standing before her...

Unlike many daughters, Cassie was not happy to see her father, the person who granted her amazing powers. To say she was furious with him would be an understatement...

Zeus smiled at her and finally spoke up. "My daughter, I have missed-"

"Cut the crap, dad. I know what you're doing..." she clenches her fists in anger as he looks on her with confusion. "What do you mean?" She was not in the mood for this.

"I **_know_** you're... killing him." she says as Zeus sighs. "I'm **_correcting_** a grave mistake, an anomaly in your life" her eye seemed to twitch just from hearing that. "You deserve better than a mons-" his physical form disappeared just before Cassie blew a hole in his face...

"Say that word again, father. See what happens..." her voice echoes, the dark tone in it showed great anger. He forms again, a few meters behind her as she turns around to face him...

"What gives you the right to interfere with my love life... You didn't the first time, why start now?" she asks him. However he did not respond...

"You're not convinced he's perfect for me. He's proven that, time and time again. Mom, Diana and Hippolyta believe it. Hera even helped me save our relationship." she continues. "So what's your reason? Why do you hate him so much that you go against your own laws and intervene with our lives?"

This got her thinking. The woman who destroys any guy who even looks at her daughter in a funny way, has opened up to him, has accepted him, hell, she even likes him. There was something else that was bothering the God, this wasn't hate or a personal opinion, he's hiding something...

"A machine made being, who was created to kill and replace one of your so called greatest heroes. That's the person you want be with?" He asks.

"We both know he never wanted that life. He questioned why killing someone is for the best. Conner just wanted to be like his father, not a replacement." She says and realizes that something's not right...

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense..." her voice echoes as she starts thinking about it. "You'd only intervene if something is horribly wrong... When something threatens... **_The world_**..." That's when she starts worrying about it. If Zeus is here now, then something must've happened, or will happen...

"No... no, no, no. He would never do any of that..." she says. "Several years ago, he gained so much power it changed him. Having the power to prevent thousands of deaths, yet he ignored all of those people he swore to protect." He stated. "Because he was trying to find me! He did all of that to help me. He cares about me-"

"His mind was shattered, just you missing and he was broken. What else could he do if you were in danger? What do you think he'd do if you were harmed or worse?" Cassie raises an eyebrow at him. Those seemed like _hints_...

Cassie sighs. "He loves me, so much he'd do anything for me. But I know him, I know that he wouldn't hurt innocents. You're not harming him, father. I'll do whatever it takes to-"

" ** _Enough_**!" His voice echoes boldly. "I've seen his true colors and I will **_not_** allow him to show them to this world. Regardless of your petty emotions, daughter. I will do what's necessary for the greater good..." raising his hand, lightning formed around it, he was ready to put an end to the Kryptonian...

Zeus was quickly struck in the face by Cassie, who had the most angered look in her. "Over my dead body, father... You can kill him, over my dead body" Zeus turned to her once again. "You dare-"

"I do, I'll take on **_every_** beast Hades can create, every God that inhabits Olympus. You're not killing him, **_No one_** is killing the Love of my life..." she throws another punch at him, however he grabs hold of it throws her away...

"I cannot be defeated by a mortal... Stop this now before you force my ha-" W blasts towards him and throws a punch, Z blocks with his arms, but W keeps throwing a barrage of punches. He quickly grows tired of it as they begin to affect him and grabs both her fists, hits her with them and blasts her away with a bolt of lightning to the stomach.

As he approaches her, he begins increasing his size to a point where he's taller than a building. "I gave you your powers, I can take them away..." W slowly gets up and grabs her bruised stomach. "That was my favorite shit... ass" her voice echoed, saddened by the damaged long sleeved shirt she loved.

Z points at her position as she looks up and quickly dodges the thunder bolt just in time. "Surrender, **_now_**..." W looks up at him. "You're outmatched" he states as she smirks. W dodges another bolt coming from the sky and starts heading towards Zeus...

When she gets close enough, Z raises his foot and stomps her to the non existent floor. However shortly after, his foot rises again slowly. Beneath it, W was pushing it up with all her strength, her muscles expand with the strain she's putting herself in. No one was going to stop her...

He tried putting more effort into it, but soon fell backwards as she quickly rose up, looking angrier than ever. She may not look it, but Wonder Girl was strong... strong enough to lift up a mountain, strong enough to lift the entire city of Atlantis. She was just told to hold back her strength to avoid hurting people.

Z tries to get up, but W drops down on his forehead, slamming it back to the ground. A lightning bolt hit her again, but this time, she didn't even flinch.

W grips his hair and starts lifting him up, only to slam his head on the ground again. She was an ant to him, yet this ant was several times stronger than him...

Z starts reverting to a human size, while receiving a beating from her daughter. Right fist, Left fist, Right fist again, that's when he started bleeding from his nose. Every time her fist came in contact with his face, a shockwave was created. W carries him up by the neck and punches him down to the ground again. "Pretty weak for a God..." her voice echoes as Zeus slowly opens his eyes.. She didn't want to take any chances, W winds up a heavy punch to knock him out.

However, someone else grabs hold of her arm before it moves forward. "By Hera, who **_else_** wants a piece of m- _Hera_ _?_ " she realized as her eyes shot up.

Hera merely pokes Cassie's forehead with her index finger and she collapses to the ground, her mind ready to drift into unconsciousness. Everything was blurry. The last thing she saw was her Goddess and the last thing she heard was "I warned you not to interfere, brother... The child will-" Cassie's eyes close as she drifts off...

 **...**

" **Cassie**... **_Cassie_**..." she finally opens her eyes. The image was still blurry, but she had no doubts who she was looking at. "There you go... How are you feeling?" Cassie finally regains her eyesight and focuses on him.

An instant hug was engaged at that moment. " ** _Ouch_** , _Cassie_..." she lets go and lowers her strength level. "Sorry, I just fought... Never mind..." Cassie realized her shirt was in still tact, none of her clothing was damaged. It seems like that didn't effect the real world...

Her hand moves up and touches his chest. She was no expert, but she knew that that pace was normal. "I'm fine Cassie, don't worry about me" he said, comforting her with just the right words.

Conner picks her up bridal style as she smiles and hangs on to him for dear life with a hug. He takes flight and heads towards Themyscira when it hit him. "Who did you fight?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Uh... Super God, I guess..." He immediately stopped, mid air. His face pretty much demanded details immediately. "He was trying to kill you. I did what I had to..."

"And what **_did_** you have to do?" he asks, wondering how far she went. "Beat his head in so he changes his mind... Look..." Cassie jumps off and takes flight herself. "He said some really messed up things about you, I wasn't happy but whatever. Then he said he wanted to kill you, quote, _for the greater good_ " he was puzzled.

"What did **_I_** do?" he questioned with a worried look on him. "What you will do, apparently" this was starting to terrify him. "Conner, don't listen to that nonsense. You're a hero and that's something you'll always be"

"I ignored so many people, just to find you. That's not very hero-like, is it..." he states what Zeus told Cassie. "That doesn't mean you'll turn evil or something. That just means you care about me the most... Stop worrying about it"

Was Cassie ignoring everything Zeus said because she doesn't believe him or was she ignoring it because she doesn't **_want to_** believe it. That difference makes her somewhat ignorant, in denial...

She grips both his hands and stares into his matching blue eyes. "Conner, listen to me. I don't care about what anybody says. I know you and I know that you don't have any evil in you. You didn't ignore those people, I know that they're still in your conscience, I know you think about them everyday. Given the same situation, your dad would've done the same with Lois, any Team or League member would've done the same with their loved ones... **_I_** would've done the same thing too. _You_ or this entire _Planet_ , _I would choose **You** without a second thought_. That doesn't make any of us evil. That just proves that we Love each other."

After listening to her, he slowly nods. "... Maybe you're right..." she slowly leans closer to him, her hands moving up his arms and stopping on his cheek as her lips met with his in a passionate kiss. Her hands move to the back of his hair to pull him closer, deepening the kiss as he let out a moan...

"Thanks, Cassie... For believing in me." he says with a growing smile. " _Always_..." Cassie chuckles when he carries her bridal style again. It was amusing and fun to be carried that way, while having the ability to fly herself. She holds on for dear life as he flies back to Themyscira...

 **...**

Cassie has led Conner to an enormous waterfall on the other side of the island. They were standing next to where the water dropped down. All sorts of foreign plants circled around the lake below them. It was an amazing sight, very limited to tourists...

"Woah... Cassie, this is beautiful..." he commented, his eyes still scrolling around. "Yeah... But not as beautiful as beautiful as _me_ , right?" Her smug smile grew wider, predicting his next comment...

" _No_ , you are **_gorgeous_** , but this is just **_wow_**... I mean, this is _you_ times one thous- AH" Cassie pushes him off the edge with one hand before he could finish. " _Pfft_. The only thing prettier than me is Aphrodite and she's the Goddess of that thing, so it doesn't count..." she blushed just by remembering the look of the gorgeous deity. Without a doubt if Conner ever got to see her, Cassie would punch her out of jealousy...

"Conner?" she shouts, wondering why he isn't back up there yet. 'If he's planning to scare me, he's got another think coming' she moves one foot forward and drops down...

Just before she hits the water, her flight powers kick in, she was face to face with the lake. However, she forgot about her hair that, shortly after, fell on the water, pissing her off. 'Can't I just **_once_** act like a badass without failing miserably?'

As not to soak her clothes. She flew up, still flying horizontally, then started squeezing all the water off her hair, then twisting it. "Won't call this a good hair day, I've faced worse..." she finishes drying it and flies back to land...

" ** _Conner_** , you better not be trying to scare me. It's fun **_at home_** , **_not here_** " she looks around and moves vines out of the way. 'Where's X ray vision when you need it.' she thought to herself...

A bird flies by and circles around her multiple times. It was yellow and had three long tail feathers. After circling around her for the tenth time, it rested on her risen arm, like a bald eagle. With her durability, it's talons were like next to tickles...

"Aw, aren't you cute and innocent..." it looked at her. "What's you're name?" it stays silent while staring at her. "Mine's Cassie. Nice to meet you, Cassie Jr." she jokes with a smile.

"Hey, can you help me find my hot, teenage-looking boyfriend?" It tilts it's head in confusion. "My Hot... Teenage looking... Boyfriend" she repeats slower, like it's helping it understand English.

" _What do you mean he shouldn't be my boyfriend_?... So what if I'm twenty three and he's twelve years ol- **_Oh_** **_wow_** , that sounds really bad... He has twelve years of life, but he's not an actual twelve year old..." It makes a sound, different than most common birds.

" ** _Screw you_! ** On what _**planet**_ does a twelve year old work as a professional cardiologist? He's twenty six in my and the world's eyes..." It makes another sound and she gets angrier " _I'm starting to think you're not so cute and not at all innocent_. I started dating him **_way_** before I knew what he wanted to be, that makes me the **opposite** of a gold digger." Another sound from it and she furrows her eyebrows.

"I can still take you back to the Amazons and roast you, ya know" it tries to fly off, but Cassie catches it just in time. "No ya don't, you're apologizing for what you said about us" It makes it's noise again. "Better... Now help me find him" she releases it and it goes to the right while making a quiet noise. " ** _I heard that_**!" She starts chasing it. 'Cool bird... dick attitude, though"

What just happened was an unsolvable mystery. To recap, Cassie met a bird, named it after herself, talked to it. Replied to it's rude comments, defended her relationship with Conner, proved why she's not some girl after a guy's money and threatened to eat it with her warrior sisters...

After about a minute of her chasing the yellow bird, she turns left and goes around a huge boulder. That's when the bird suddenly starts flying up. "Hmm..."

Cassie keeps circling the boulder. " ** _Conner_**? where are yo- **_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_** " she steps back as she finally spots a behemoth sized serpent. She didn't have a measuring tape, but she could tell that this monster of an animal easily covered about 300 feet stretched out...

Cassie gets back, terrified of it. It's mind boggling, just processing it's existence gave her chills, chills that went down her spine and all the way down to the Earth's core...

After following how long it's body goes, she saw him, Conner. It has wrapped him up " _ **Fuck**_ , _**No**_. **_Let him go_!** " She tried flying towards it, but immediately stopped mid air, looking at it's head. It's like that snake was squishing her brain with a stare...

She drops to the ground, unable to move anymore, she was now shaking with fear. The snake headed towards her and slowly wrapped her body.

The pressure began strangling her, very, very slowly due to her durability. She could escape this easily, but every time she looked at it, she lost all her strength. Her mind was too terrified to do anything. "CONNER!" she cries out with the last of her strength...

He snaps out of his train of thought and looks behind him. The snake was about to take a bite out of his girlfriend. Right then and there, it was officially doomsday for this freak of nature...

The snake stopped, a few inches away from her face. It tried moving forward, but it couldn't anymore. Then it looked back to see it's first prey holding it back with one hand. Once it released her, Conner started pulling it back towards him.

"Bad snake, my girlfriend is not food... If she was, she'd be **_my_** food, not yours" Conner easily defeated the giant snake by simply smacking it unconscious with the back of his hand. "You get a time out, mister..." He says before going back to her

She stands up back up with his helping hand. "Uh... I think I might be going crazy... I spent five minutes talking to him..." He used him to describe that horrid beast.

"Uh... Yeah, you basically lost it" she replied with a smile. Then came the yellow bird, circling around the two and making a strange noise. "Conner, shoot it" she ordered with a dark and serious tone. "What! Why?" he questions, looking at it's innocent face. " ** _Shoot It_!** " she raises her voice.

"I'm not gonna do that" he says, crossing his arms. The bird managed to dodge Cassie's fist when it got close to her. "I'll teach you not to talk trash about us..." she clenches her fists. Conner raises an eyebrow. "And certain people say I've lost it..." He said. "Oh, **_be quiet_** " she pokes him...

Conner looks back at the knocked out snake and smiles. "Can I keep it?" Cassie turns to him with a smile as her left eye twitches once. She then starts walking to the nearest tree...

From above the forest, one tree seemed to have collapsed, and for some mysterious reason, the impact proved to be much harder than a tree would normally cause...

Conner watched as the snake's head became no longer visible, due to it being squished by a giant tree. Cassie comes back to him with that same innocent smile as she removes dust off her palms by clapping it off...

"I'd say yes, totally, whatever you like, just like Megan did with Wolf and Sphere... But, as you can clearly see... It's **_Fucking Dead_** , so **_Fuck No_** , you **_Can't Fucking keep it_**." she turns around and starts walking away...

Should he find this hilarious or disturbing, he honestly didn't know. What he did know is that he could take a hint and brutally killing it with a huge tree was unnecessary. She could've just said no...

 **...**

As he catches up to her, she starts wondering something. "How did that... Thing, catch you and why did you let it?" she asks. "Well, after you **_pushed me off a cliff_** " he said calmly. " _Not apologizing, by the way_ "

"Right. It got hold of my foot and tried to drag me closer to it. But I wasn't in the mood to dirty my clothes so I just walked over to it" Cassie silently chuckled at the image of it. While a snake tried to pull him, he just simply walked over to it. That's pretty amusing.

"When I found it, I said a few curse words, cuz I was surprised with it's insane size and mass..." Cassie chuckles with a blush, this time she was thinking about some dirty stuff. "Then it wrapped you up and you started talking to it like it was a person..." she guesses. "Uh-huh. Then it tried to bite me. God rest it's teeth..." Cassie chuckles loudly.

"You're weird" she comments as they reach the waterfall. "and frankly, I'm done connecting with nature. Let's get out of here" she says. "I don't know, I think I'm going to stick around, see what other animals I can find" she looked at him, not believing what he just said.

"Your funeral..." Cassie takes flight and goes upwards for about two seconds before stopping and coming back down to him. Upon landing in front of him, she grabs hold of his wrist and takes him with her. "Then again, your funeral is **_not_** something I look forward to seeing..."

 **...**

It was time for them to clean themselves up. After the encounter with that snake, it's safe to say it left it's stench on them. So they reserved a private bath...

"Eyes, **_close them_** " she demands. "What? I've seen you naked lots of times... Lots of times." he replies, confused as to why she keeps telling him to do that. "I'm not undressing while you watch... I'll start blushing and stuff..." She trails off, already starting to do so...

"You've done that before, I'm pretty sure of that" he states as she crosses her arms. "The difference is... I don't know, it just feels different here for some reason, **_turn around_**." He rolls his eyes and does as she says.

In twenty seconds, he hears the splash caused by her. "Oh, I forgot to ask last time, how does this clean our bodies?" he asks. Cassie simply closes her eyes and responds. "Magic, Conner. It's like a fountain of youth, only it takes away any substance that doesn't belong to your body, instead of old age. Plus it's self cleaning so we made it our bathtub..." she explains.

"That's pretty weird..." he comments. " _Pfft_ , **_you're_** pretty weird" she submerges her body for the water to reach her neck. "So, today was... weird" she says, leaning against some rocks that go around the pool.

"Babe, that's an understatement... It _was_ fun though" he replies. "Define fun, then define terrifying. Seriously, I wanna know what you think the difference is. I almost got bitten" with that said, she proved to remain calm and relaxed.

"C'mon, I wouldn't let that happen. Not in a million years... What's terrifying was squishing it's head with a tree..." That's when she opened one eye, then closed it again. "Call it Insurance. Now that _**thing**_ won't kill any innocent critters... probably Amazons too" he chuckles for a few seconds before going quiet...

A minute passes and she's wondering why he stopped talking completely. "You're staring at my body, aren't you? you perv." He raises an eyebrow. "You know I'm not the one to do tha- oh see, **_now_** I am... It's _your_ fault" now he couldn't stop looking at her hourglass figure.

Cassie bends her legs so her knees hide her lower body, then she covers her chest with her arms, all underwater. "Yeah, that won't do a thing..." he could still see clearly. She then launches some water at his face, to which he responds by doing the same. This was the beginning of a war...

...

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll stop staring" he surrenders, having grown tired of getting splashed by her. She still strikes him one last time before smiling at her victory.

"Know what? This day _was_ fun... In a sort of dangerous kind of way" she admits opening her eyes. "I'll take it... We needed a good vacation" he said.

"No, **_I_** needed a vacation. You were totally relaxed. You came home and you didn't have a single sign of stress or tiredness. How can you handle all that work?" she asks.

"I work normally. **_You're_** a workaholic" he said. "I am **_not_**..." she refuses to admit it. "Cassie, you _never_ take breaks, you _always_ helping out your colleagues, not to mention the extra work you do at home. It's unnecessary..."

"...Okay, maybe I have a slight problem. It's just that I feel so useless when I'm not working" Conner frowns by hearing that. "I know, I know. It's stupid. You don't have to say it"

"I'm still going to" he swims towards her. "I think... That the reason you feel that way is because you want that approval from your boss" he deduces. "Karen? **_nah_**. I don't really-"

"You respect her, a lot, and you want her to notice you and your hard work" Cassie's cheeks go red as she tries to hide it. "N- no I don't..." Conner's ears pick something up. He gently pokes where her heart stayed. "Anomaly detected" he said.

"This conversation is officially over." she flies out of the water and goes to her clothes as fast as she could. Conner just chuckles, knowing that it's all true. "Don't you wanna know what she thinks of you? She did tell me when I visited..." Conner watches as she stops walking away...

She looks over her shoulder and whispers. "Talk"

...

Flashback

...

"Karen Sanders" she turns around at the mention of her last name as he continues. "Conner Kent." he approaches her and extends his hand to shakes hers. "Kent! As in Doctor Kent... It is an honor to meet you. I've followed your outstanding progress in Medical school. Very impressive, I- I mean I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed..." she smiles at him as she shakes with both hands.

"Oh that's too kind of you." He smiles back, flattered by her. "I say, you do look the same as the day you were accepted into the school... **_Exactly_** the same, in fact..." Karen recalls the picture he took and him at the moment.

"I may or may not have discovered the secrets to eternal youth" he jokes, however she stares at him, looking like she's taken that seriously. "That was a just joke..." he says...

"With men who can fire heat rays from their eyes, fly at Mach two and stop forest fires by breathing... one would easily believe such a statement, Dr. Kent" his smile grows wider for half a second, knowing he can do all of that. "I'm sure..." Karen walks back to her desk and sits down.

"So... I'm guessing you didn't come here just to get praised by me..." she guesses correctly. "Well, I didn't say _stop_." she chuckles for a moment. "Ah, no. I came to ask you a favor..." Karen raises her left eyebrow, curious of what it was...

"Are you familiar with Cassandra Sandsmark?" she instantly remembers the blond woman. "Of course. Miss Sandsmark, my most hard working employee"

"Most hard working..." he starts thinking. "How has she earned that achievement?" His question got her taking a trip down memory lane.

"Always on time. Always working. She **_never_** takes breaks, not even to eat something. She keeps doing extra work and assists me constantly. No doubt, my best employee. Though, I get worried sometimes..."

"I worry about her as well. She comes home very stressed, which she hides very well, and I fear one of these days she'll have..." He trails off, not even dreaming of finishing that sentence. Even Karen notices that look on him. "Wife? Sibling?" she asks. "Girlfriend"

"Well, I'd be happy to help, what can I do?" she asks worryingly. "She won't admit it, not in a million years, but she needs a break. A week should be plenty of time to de-stress."

After she thought about it, Karen nodded yes and smiled. "Doctor's orders" she said...

...

End of Flashback

...

"...Then I thanked her for being such a caring person, which she really is." Cassie had lost him when he quoted Karen's thoughts about her. She could barely contain herself, struggling to keep her cool.

Cassie turns around to realize that he's already dressed and right in front of her. "I heard your giggle" he states with a smug look on his face. " _Pfft_ , yeah right..." she turns away again but is greeted with a hug from the back by him.

His current mood turns serious "I'm serious about the stress thing, Cassie. I did all of this to help you relax. I was worried about you..." She tried to hide it from him, but it didn't take long for him to find out that she was pushing herself too far. They knew each other very well...

Cassie looks up and stares at the worried look on his face as he looks down. "That's so sweet of you, Love... Thank you for doing this for me" she stares into those matching blue eyes before his lips slowly come in contact with hers. There it was, that warm feeling in her heart. It happens every time he does or says something nice, which he did a lot...

It wasn't long before her arms interlocked around his neck and she was using her tongue. The pleasure she felt from tasting his tongue was indeed fantastic. She could find out just how much he loves her in seconds. Soon, she couldn't resist him anymore. They part for air as she pants "My room..." she basically orders.

...

 ** _Metropolis, 6 PM_**

...

The Daily Planet workers were all looking through the glass panes. When Clark noticed the crowd, he decided to investigate what the fuss was all about. Him and Lois were the only ones still working.

"Diana?" he says, looking through the crowd. Lois looks at him, a little surprised. "What's this? A Super Hero booty call?" she jokes, half pissed while crossing her arms. "Do you two have a thing together?" she adds, sounding extremely jealous...

" ** _W_** \- **_what_**! Of course not. That's absurd." He got up and took his glasses off. "I'll go see what she wants" he whispers before zooming out of the building undetected. "Better be absurdity..." Lois whispers, forgetting who's the one with super hearing. "Hey Lois, where's Mr. Kent. He's gotta see thi-?" Jimmy asks.

" _Bathroom_ "

...

"Diana, there are better ways to get my attention. Most of them don't have the risk of revealing my secret identity..." He states as the expression on her face stays the same. "Problem?" he asks...

"We need to talk... About your son..." Kal raises an eyebrow as his mind gets filled with confusion and worry...


	25. Chapter 25: Athena

The two heroes were standing atop the Daily Planet globe, discussing what the Gods have told the Princess of Themyscira...

"I'm sorry, _I'm having a hard time believing this_... You're saying that Conner's son, my future grandson will be an unstoppable God who rules Earth... That's absurd" Clark denied it. "Believe me, I felt the same after I heard that-"

"No, I **_can't_** believe it. The future is unpredictable. I doubt that'll ever happen. Even if he has these powers, do you really think Conner and Cassandra won't raise him properly?" he asks. "Clark..."

" ** _No_** , **_Diana_**. I have faith in him, **_in them_**. They won't allow their own son to just do something like that." He clenched his fists. "I know you Love and care for him, but this is coming from the Gods themselves. Gods of Judgment, Order, Time..."

"One of them went against their own rules and tried to **_kill_** an innocent. But somehow, _stopping someone like Hitler wasn't important enough for them to try_..." Diana sighed heavily at his stubbornness.

"And what is it that you plan to do? _Stop them from having a kid of their own_?" She doesn't answer his question. Perhaps this wasn't the right person to talk to. Kal will do anything for his son, her mentioning this to him wasn't the smartest move...

"You will stay **_away_** from this, Diana. _I'll stop you myself if I have to_..." She turns to him, surprised. "Screw the gods, what do you believe in?" This got her thinking for herself. Was she going to be a servant who blindly followed orders, or was she going to follow her heart and do what's right... What even _was_ Right?

"I have to go. Do me a favor and don't interfere with their lives..." Kal makes sure everyone in the building sees him leave, but not return just shortly after. Only Diana was able to see him come back as Clark Kent...

Another sigh escapes as she flies in the same direction he left. ' _I hope Bruce can understand_...'

...

 ** _Themyscira_** , **_The next day_**

...

Two sword strikes, all blocked by her power bracelet. W was facing two Amazon warriors, two of the best fighters in Themyscira, so she was having a lot of fun. In the beginning of the battle, she put on her suit, impressing Hippolyta. The Queen even wondered how Conner got the Amazon's attire just right...

W ducks, just in time to avoid a sword coming from behind. Her leg sweeps the Amazon to the ground and gets back up to her feet. While it happened, Conner sighed in relief, glad that she dodged it in time. It was very difficult to tell if those blades could cut her skin...

W backflips, kicking up the incoming Amazon, then tries to stomp the one on the ground, however she rolls out of the way and backs up. W raises her fists again as a smirk appears on her face. The two Amazons charged at the same time, one in front of her and one behind her.

They swing their swords, both aiming to strike her neck, but W quickly flies up and watches as the swords collide with one another and they lose their grip on them. She then comes back down with a readied kick position and hits one of them, the kick didn't stop, still in the air, she rotates and tries to finish the job with the other warrior. However the Amazon grabs her leg and throws her to the ground, hard. That precise moment, Conner gets up, ready to intervene, which was specifically against the rules...

"It's okay, babe. I'm alright..." she whispers after noticing him standing up with clenched fists. Right after that, she gets stomped in the stomach, making him angrier. " ** _Relax_** alright, I got this" she whispers to him again. ' _Ideas_ , _ideas_ , _ideas_ , **_IDEA_**!' she clashes her bracelets on the Amazon's leg. She grunts as a reaction and steps off...

W gets up and raises her fists again. 'Alright now. _Don't you **dare** embarrass me in front of my boyfriend_ , _again_...' She thought. ' _Then again_ , he won't care if I lose. It's not gonna change anything, supportive as always...' she started getting lost in her thoughts, forgetting she was in the middle of a battle.

The Amazon got tired of waiting and decided to attack her. W snaps out of it once a heavy and powerful fist was inches away from her face. She barely had enough time to drop her cute littlesmile. However, as expected, he wouldn't allow that strike to make contact, it would seriously hurt her.

Conner left a growing shockwave after he Super sped his way over to the Arena. Once he reached her, he grabbed hold of her and gently flew her away from the Amazon's range...

As the spectators reopened their eyelids, finishing the blinking process. They widened their eyes at the sight of the arena and looked at where Conner was sitting, he wasn't there anymore, he was down there, with her...

Cassie's mind processed that she wasn't in the same place anymore. " ** _Damn it_**. _Conner you shouldn't have done that_ " Queen Hippolyta got up from her throne and walked down the steps.

"Well, I wasn't just going to sit there and let her break your nose..." he defends himself. The Amazon looked at him with concern. "Kon-El" he turned to face the approaching queen. This was it for him, there was no way out of this...

"You directly went against the rules of Themyscira. As punishment, you are to be-"

" _He'll complete the Trials_ " Cassie interrupts her queen. Hippolyta raises an eyebrow, she's wasn't the only one, Conner's reason for doing so was confusion. "Trials?" he asks her.

The Amazon approaches them and starts "You're a man, that's the first mistake, but we overlooked it. Now you broke a rule... That gets an outsider like yourself banned from the Island. The only way to avoid that is to be fully accepted by the Amazons"

"Haven't I already done that, the last time I was here?" he asked. "No. That was nothing compared to the Trials. Finish them all and you'll be accepted by us Amazons, fail them and you'll-"

" ** _Shut it_**. _Conner can do it_. Hell, it'll be easy" Cassie interrupts her, confident in her boyfriend. "Wait, Cassie I don't know about this..." he said, still wondering what'll happen if he fails...

"Trust me, it was easy for me... sort of... But it shouldn't be a problem for you. I know you can do it, babe" she pecks his lips and just barely resists the urge to make out with him...

...

A target, consisting of the colors white, blue, white, green, white, yellow, white and red. All in an order from the outer ring to the center. He has already proven the test of strength and speed, it really wasn't at all difficult for some reason...

The Arrow truck in literally the exact center of the red zone, that was a perfect shot. Having a extremely precise vision helped him achieve that near impossible result...

" ** _Perfect_**... Wow. Okay, nine more arrows to go" Cassie was beside him, she knew that would probably happen, but somehow it still surprised her. He picked out another arrow and pulled back on the powerful string. "Remember, elbow up" she elevated his bent elbow a little. He only smiled before letting go of it...

The second arrow hit and pierced the first one, making the legendary Robin Hood split shot. Hippolyta raised her eyebrow as a tiny smile grew on her. The reason being the memory of Diana and Cassie doing that for the first time...

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Cassie asked with her jaw dropped. It took her so long to master that level of accuracy and he did it in the first try. "It's pretty hard for me too" he tried " _No, it's not_ " but failed to lie to her...

Another Arrow is being wound up. He lets go and makes another split shot. Hippolyta's smile quickly dropped as she witnesses her own record be matched by not only an outsider, but an amateur as well. Nearly all spectators dropped their jaws, not believing what just happened...

" ** _Holy Shit_** , **_Conner_**. _The only person who's ever done that is_ -" she looks over at the enraged Queen, staring angrily at her. "...I'll-a shut up now, my Queen... hehe" she scratches the back of her head, feeling the tension between her and Conner.

Fourth shot splits the third arrow and Hippolyta furrows her eyebrows even more. "Okay... I think I'm getting the hang of this. He took out two arrows and pulled them back against the string. Hippolyta watches as the arrow goes through the forth and shortly after, the fifth. Now, only four arrows remained.

Conner studies then closes both his eyes and fires an arrow. Split shot again, not a single thing was different. Cassie grabbed her hair, to say everyone there was impressed or shocked would be an understatement. This however was even harder than they thought. The first thing to do is aim at the thin arrow, then make sure the arms aren't moving too much, it required strength to keep it still. After that, one needs to measure how much force it is required to pierce the wooden part of arrow and just about avoid the metal part...

 **Thud**... **Thud**... One more arrow remained and he decided to win with a little style. The wind up increased dramatically, nearly shattering the bow itself. Cassie was about to tell him to reduce the wind up before he broke the bow.

"C-" before she even finished his name, he released it. The last one went through every other arrow, even pierced the metal tips of them. Reached the target and even went through that...

The crowd gasps, staring in awe at the unorthodox result he just achieved. It was Queen Hippolyta who invented the Robin Hood split shot so many years ago, she went even further and split through the second arrow. That was her limit...

"I can't believe I haven't done this before, this is **_really_** fun" he smiles innocently, proud of his achievement at such an amateur level. Hippolyta clenches her fists and starts walking away from the two, her cape hiding what her hands were doing.

"Hey, wait. What did you think of-" incredible how he was completely oblivious to her anger and possible jealously. Cassie made sure he knew he nailed it, literally, by kissing him right there, in front of everybody who was watching...

...

 ** _The BatCave_**

...

"Recognized. Wonder Woman 0-3" she emerges from the light and glance upon the ginormous and well organized cave. She then spots him, Bruce Wayne, or rather Batman because he was wearing his suit, except for his cowl...

"You didn't fail him Bruce..." she starts, noticing that he just put away Jason Todd's suit. "You couldn't help him, he was-"

" _What do you want_ , _Diana_." he cuts her speech short in a dark and angered tone, not interested in listening to lies. Truly a hard bat to crack. He never listened to anyone...

"We have a crisis on our hands... Or rather, we will..." he turns to her, ready to hear about it...

...

 ** _Themyscira_**

...

"This one you'll find... Tricky. I want you to acquire two of the Amazon Serpent's fangs and bring them to me." Cassie raised her hand, trying to object to Hippolyta's orders and inform her of recent events "Uh... Qu-"

" ** _I know_** , Cassandra, it's a more... difficult task, but he can handle anything, as you said, multiple times over" she smirks deviously. "No, I meant-" she tries again, however. "He can **_do_** **_this_** , Cassandra. Do not worry" she silenced her. Cassie just shrugged and stayed quiet from then on. If she wasn't going to listen, so be it...

"Now. I must warn you... This serpent isn't ordinary, hunting it down can take from hours to days and it has proved to possess telepathic abilities, any voices you hear will lead you to certain death..." His eyebrow raised. ' _Was that the snake we faced yesterday_?' he thought. No wonder he talked to it, at least he wasn't crazy...

"Are you ready?" she asks him as he smiles. "Begin!" With that he zaps into the forest at Super speed...

Hippolyta turns around, ready to head back to the Palace. "Can I talk **_now_**?" Cassie asks. "You're free to do anything, my dear" she responds, looking and sounding extremely smug. She was so confident that he will not be able to retrieve what she asked for. "Great. _I killed the snake..._ " Cassie states as Hippolyta drops her smile and stops...

"You did **_What_**! **_When_**?" Hippolyta asks shocked. "Yesterday, dropped a tree right on it's head" though Hippolyta was surprised to hear that. "... I- It doesn't matter, it possesses also regenerative capabilities. If you bested it yesterday, then it should be moving around today..." she turns and starts walking to her palace again...

"Uh... One more thing..." She scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. Conner zaps back to them, keeping the snake's mouth from opening with his hand. "No, I promise I won't kill you. I just need your fangs... Hey, that was my girlfriend who did it, not me" Once more, Hippolyta stops when she hears his voice again, her smug expression wiped clean off her face...

"Conner was the one who beat it... I just killed it..." Cassie's face was a little red. _**This repeated nonsense was testing her patience and no one seemed to be aware of it**_...

...

 ** _The BatCave_**

...

"I can understand your frustration, but we can't do anything about it, Diana" Bruce stated, refusing to help. "Bruce, I thought **_you_** of **_all_** people would understand this. You're the one obsessed with fail safes, I'm telling you that this child _has_ , _no_ , **_limits_** , **no** **_weaknesses_**. **_Even the Gods_** fear his immense power. A Kryptonian who doesn't flinch at the sight or contact of Kryptonite. The sun isn't even his main power source, from what they've seen, he powers himself. Even red sun bullets can't get close..." Batman had to admit, this was one of his worst nightmares, but Bruce didn't want to do anything about it...

He sighs heavily, fighting an internal battle. "Why are you fighting? **_The child will be invincible_**." she kept pushing him, trying to get Batman to take over and help her...

"Every time someone tries to alter a Future event, they end up being the cause of it. We can't stop them" he said. "This is not the same as Barry's time travel ability... Bruce, people will **_die_** "

" ** _Innocent_** people?" He asked, knowing the answer was No. Diana looks away. "Death is still death. **_Nobody_** deserves it" Bruce stayed silent, still fighting the other side, the heartless side...

"I can't believe this. So you're just letting this happen when you can stop it." she shouts. "I can't stop it, Diana... No one can. It's an inevitability. The only thing you can do is talk to them..."

"... No, _that's not right_... You **_want_** this to happen, don't you. The Joker will die and you want it to happen by someone else's hands" he clenches his fists...

...

 ** _Themyscira_**

...

"Strength, super check. Speed, check. Weapons, mastered. Bow and arrow, ten times check. Hunting, check. Conner, y- you did it!" Cassie congratulated him, however before kissing him...

"There's **_one_** more test, Cassandra" Hippolyta spoke up, Cassie widened her eyes. "No... no no no no. That test is not for... It's only meant for Amazons. Conner **_can't_** take that test" Conner tilts his head slightly to the left, confused. "Wait, what test?" he asks, puzzled by the little to no information they are giving him...

Cassie sighs before revealing. "Athena's Judgement. If she accepts your morals, your soul, you're more than welcome in Themyscira... But if she denies it..." Cassie trails off.

"You are forbidden from even seeing an Amazon." Hippolyta finishes with half a smile on her face. "Cassie is an Amazon, I'm not doing that, **_no way_**..." he refused angrily.

"You have to. It's a norm, it's a rule. You, as a man and an outsider, must face her judgement." Hippolyta raises her voice at him, her well hidden temper building up. "She can't stop me from seeing the Love of my life" Cassie couldn't help but to blush for a brief moment.

"If you don't accept the laws, then you can't be allowed to stay here." That's when Conner noticed anger in her. That existed in her because of him. He single handedly proved that a man is stronger, faster, more skilled in battle and numerous other departments. That kept bouncing around her head for a while until it struck a nerve...

Cassie stops walking, moves in front of him and grabs hold of his hands. "Conner, you don't have to do this. Let's just leave Themyscira. Being with you is all the vacation I need" Conner smiles at her, staring into her eyes, he couldn't help but to blush...

"You're the best, Cassie... But I **_have_** to do this" he says as she drops her smile. "Why?" was her question. "I promised you a vacation on Paradise Island, I intend to keep that promise... _Plus I have a little surprise for you_..." It starts, that one word got her mind in full investigation mode. 'Little surprise... What could that be?'

...

 ** _The BatCave_**

...

Diana has left, rather furious with Bruce. She thought he would understand, but he doesn't. What was wrong with everyone? Is Diana the only person who could see this becoming a crisis? Clearly they weren't thinking straight... Or was it her?

"Master Bruce... I'm sorry, I overheard your discussion with Miss Prince. May I ask, why you refused to help her?" Bruce was back to looking at the Robin suit, pretending to ignore Alfred. "The silent treatment... Very well, I shall leave you to it then..." Bruce kept staring at the logo, how it tormented him...

After a few minutes of thinking, he sighed heavily and went to the Bat Computer, then started thinking. "Immune to Kryptonite, Impervious to red sun and Self powering cells..." The screen showed Superboy's full biography, everything that made him Conner Kent and Superboy was in that biography...

'No matter what, you're weak against magic...' He thought to himself as he grabbed his hair, puzzled. He needed a lot more information than this if he's going to create a fail safe. Bruce reached for his com. "Batman to Wonder Woman..."

...

 ** _Themyscira_**

...

They were underground, beneath the island was a enormous cave. After walking down the enormous stairs and reaching river they stopped. Cassie, though confident in his success, she still feared what would happen. There was a reason why Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom and Judgement...

Hippolyta closed her eyes and started focusing. Shortly after, a light emerged above the water, it was hard for Cassie and Hippolyta to see, they were squinting, shielding their eyes from the incredibly bright light. However, Conner could see perfectly. Athena's voice called him forth in his head...

Just before he took the first step forward, Cassie grabbed his wrist, having second thoughts about this, again. "Cassie, it doesn't matter what she thinks of me. Nothing is stopping us from being together" her grip slowly loosens, but not completely...

He turns to her and gives her a kiss, to which she returns with no issues. This was feeling like a goodbye and she hated it. She backs away, stopping the kiss. " ** _No,_** **_don't_** **_do that_**... Don't act like I won't see you again. **_I will_**... I **_better_** " her words turned into laws as he smiles at her.

Conner leans in and pecks her forehead. "Alright, Love. I'll see you in a little bit..." she smiles at him and finally releases his wrist. "If it doesn't work out, bash her face in. Trust me, it works" she whispers to him and he laughs inwardly. "I'll... keep that in mind" he joked...

'Step forth, Kryptonian...' Athena spoke in his head. He started walking forward as the light's intensity increased the closer he got. He didn't even realize he was walking on water...

Then everything went blank, nothing but white for as far as his eyes could see, very, **_very_** far. His ears managed to pick something up and he quickly turned around to spot the incoming three headed huge hell hound called Cerberus...

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

"Why do you hate him so much?" Cassie asks without needing to turn to her, crossing her arms. Hippolyta looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" she said, sounding ever so innocent.

" ** _Don't play dumb with me, this is Not the time_** , I've seen the way you've been looking at him lately. Anger in your eyes..." Hippolyta looks away with said look, guilty as charged. " ** _Why_**? What did he do to you?" Cassie got no response from her.

"The only quote, bad, thing he did was intervene in a battle. I was distracted and he saved me from a serious injury, that's not really a bad thing, so what did he do to you? You can barely look at him without clenching your fists now. Why is that? What **_exactly_** did he do to you?" Safe to say Cassie was angry with her...

She sighs before speaking. "He's... Better" just saying those two words pained her. "What?" Cassie asked, still puzzled. "He's better than all of us..." That's when she understood why she's angry.

"You've seen it yourself, Cassandra. The Trials take days, weeks or even months... He finished it in mere hours, it was just _fun_ for him. We Amazons are supposed to be the greatest warriors on Earth. Even my daughter, the strongest Amazon, can't compete with him... She'd be a play toy in a battle with him..." She clenches her fists again, her pride being thrown out the window...

" _Pfft_ , _I can beat him..._ " Cassie whispers to herself. "Look, he isn't an ordinary person. The DNA that gives him his those powers is alien. Kal comes from a different planet, he's an alien too. Those two are beyond us. We can't compare ourselves to them, they're basically Gods here..."

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

He punches another hound back and kicks the one approaching behind him.

He's facing multiple hell hounds, every time he tried to knock them out, they woke up just seconds later. The giant three headed hound kept spitting up more of them. He couldn't stop this, unconsciousness doesn't last where he was. If this was going to stop, he needed to kill the large one...

One of them tried jumping him, but he turned to face it in a blink of an eye and grabbed it. He released it and flew upwards, eyes red and glowing, he was about to fry them all as fast as they came...

Conner hesitates, unable to do something so cruel. The red in his eyes fade away and he slowly drops down to the ground. Once he lands, he lowers his fists and closes his eyes. A smile grows on his face as he figures it out... 'I can't believe I fell for this one, rookie mistake...' He concentrates...

Once he opens his eyes, there was nothing there. No hell hounds, no Cerberus. Just him and the white void... And Athena standing before him, approving with a nods...

' _Impressive mental defenses... However most would kill the hound to end the battle..._ ' he heard her voice in his head. "Well, I have this rule, so..." he smiles. ' _A rule you nearly broke... More than once_ ' there goes his hard earned smile.

"I _know_ I can lose control... There are things, circumstances that can push me over the edge... The important thing is resisting the urge..."

 _'Lies, lies, lies_ ' she said to him as she walked closer. ' _I'm sure you know what I'm referring to..._ ' Conner looks away, already getting pissed. ' _It's unwise to lie to a deity... Project Kr_ '

" ** _DON'T_**... don't call me that" he just about manages to keep his cool. ' _That's your name, Kr... The first given to you_.' he sighs heavily, being triggered, every time he heard it.

" _Conner_ , that is my name." Athena starts walking around him while he stood still. ' _Untrue, Kr. But if Conner's what you prefer, then very well_ ' a sigh escapes him. "Thanks and... You're reading my mind, aren't you?" he guesses, feeling his defenses being overwhelmed.

' _I call it... Studying_ ' he chuckles for a moment, then frowns. ' _I remind you of Megan, don't I?_ ' he turns to face her. "Untrue, Athena... You remind me of the old Megan" she smiles for half a second.

' _Why don't we get started with her? I do believe that you, Conner, still have feelings towards her_ ' she starts, making him frown. " _Touchy subject_... I'll always have feelings for her... All those years, all of that experience. It simply doesn't disappear overnight"

' _I wonder what Cassandra will do to you if she heard that..._ ' He starts thinking of it. "Either she'll almost hit me or she'll do... Not so pretty things to me..."

' _The first one. Why do you still have those feelings for Megan?_ ' He briefly furrows his eyebrows. "You know **_exactly_** why. You just want me to say it" Athena smiles. ' _Untrue... I actually don't know. do you?_ '

He grips his hair " ** _Ugh_**... I just feel bad for breaking up with her. I was too angry and I just couldn't calm down, I couldn't control my emotions"

' _But time passed and you were able to heal... Why didn't you go to her, fix what you have done?_ ' she questions him. "Because I didn't want to. I thought about it for some time and I just decided to stay away. Our relationship had fallen apart, going back to her would've been a bad thing. It was better to stay that way than to go back and get hurt again." he admitted.

' _Interesting..._ ' she comments. "From what I can tell, that was a good decision... Because I met Cassie afterwards" he smiled, remembering the look on her face when he accepted the date.

' _Hm... Back to the first thing you said, about_ -' he raises an eyebrow. "Wait, what was that?" he asks curiously. "You just asked me about my feelings towards Megan, yet you completely skipped Cassie"

' _I didn't skip Cassandra... Which is why I want tell you this..._ '

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

Hippolyta sighs. "It's hard seeing your **_thousands of years old_** ideology get torn to shreds, along with your pride..." she finishes. "He didn't know. He was just doing his best... Which is very very **_very_** impressive." Cassie says to her. " _Indeed_..."

"Hey, where's Diana? I haven't seen once today." she questions."She has already left, she didn't tell you?" Cassie raises an eyebrow. "No... I thought she was going to stay a few more days..."

"I thought so as well, but she left in a hurry. Didn't bother to tell where she headed. Diana had this strange look in her eyes, it was like she was terrified of something..." Cassie started thinking, wondering if the Gods had a talk with her as well.

'Damn it, dad. You better hope she doesn't do anything stupid, or I'm coming back for you...' she was indeed aware that _that_ was nowhere near Zeus' full power, it was too easy to beat him. Surely in a serious fight she'd be dead in seconds...

...

"Tell me, are there more like him?" Cassie snaps out of thought by the sound of her Queen's voice. "More like him? No, absolutely not... Conner is **_the most_** unique person I have ever met... He's _**perfect**_ , I mean, he keeps saying otherwise, but it's just really hard to believe him with each passing day... All the things he does for me, it's insane..." Hippolyta looks at her, a little puzzled.

"Like one of my birthdays. I was fine with something simple, but he gets me a car, a gorgeous necklace that I wear every day and this awesome suit" she looks down at the suit she's wearing, still as shiny as the day she got it. "And that was just the beginning, the next year he planned a-"

"I was referring to his race. Are there **_more_** like him?" Cassie stops her daydreaming and rambles then blushes from the embarrassment. "Oh, ah... There is Kal's cousin Supergirl... and Powergirl, though, I think they're the same person. So, cousin ** _s_**..."

"That's... a shame. The Kryptonians will be extinct... _It's up to you to stop that..._ " Hippolyta says, quietly. "Eh, I don't think so. They live for a very long time, _plus Kal likes someone in Metropolis, he_ \- **_wait_** , _**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**_ " Cassie shouts, finally processing as Hippolyta smirks...

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

" ** _I'd never do any of that_**!" He raised his voice. Not believing what Athena just told him. ' _Please avoid lying to yourself. I know it's difficult to believe, but the more time you spend denying it, the less time you'll have to prevent it..._ ' Conner looked away, gripping his hair.

Athena went against the rest of the Gods and told Conner about the possible future. Zeus tried to kill him, but failed. After witnessing it, she thought I'd be best to just come out with this and let him know of it. Perhaps if he knew what he would turn into, he'd be able to prevent himself from becoming a monster.

"This doesn't make any sense... Athena, _**why am I here**_?" He asks, confused about all of this. ' _You are here for me to Judge your spirit, your soul... However, bigger things are happening that are above the Queen's pride and jealousy. The Fate of the World_ '

"Okay, okay. Fine. Just tell me how can I prevent it from happening" he practically begs. ' _You can't physically prevent it, only psychologically_ ' he turns to her with a dark stare.

"Cassandra Sandsmark. **_Will_**. **_Not_**. **_Die_**. _**No one is dying**_..." His tone was cold, it almost threatened her, _almost_. "I'd rather it be me, not her, or anyone." Athena slightly tilts her head then chuckles.

' _You're selfless, because you risk your life for others... But you are also selfish, because the World's not worth anything if one specific person you love is in danger..._ ' Conner turns to her. "We choose our loved ones before everyone else. It's called being human."

Athena couldn't help but to smile ' _That said, who would you choose if such a scenario rose up?_ '

"Hm... You can read my mind, can't you?" She takes a step closer. ' _I want to hear you say it, with your own words..._ ' Conner sighs. "If I had to choose between Earth or Cassandra. Unblinkingly, unflinchingly, without a shadow of a doubt, I'd choose her..."

 _'You're an excellent liar, Conner._ ' He chuckles at her. "Let's just hope the day does not come when I have to prove it to you..." he crosses his arms. ' _We can only hope..._ '

"Look, Athena. How can I stop my... Regime?" he practically begged for the answer, clearly not a fan of the ideology of his heartless self. ' _The answer is as simple as_ ' she snaps her fingers. ' _You just have to figure it out for yourself..._ '

"Can't you just tell me **_Now_**... It'll be way easier to stop **_The End of The World_** with the answer" he says. ' _I simply do not wish to be the causal factor of the crisis..._ ' She turns around and starts walking away...

' _I've said more than enough, Conner. It's up to you to deal with the rest..._ ' It seemed as if this is a goodbye. "Ugh, _sure_ , _why not_... What about the Judgement thing?" he asks. The light starts shining, signaling her imminent departure. Sadly, it was not blinding him at all, he could still see her clearly...

Athena looks over her shoulder with a smile. ' _As your wife said multiple times... You're **Perfect**._ ' he couldn't tell if she just winked at him or simply blinked...

 **...**

Cassie was the first to notice he was back. " **CONNER** " he turned around and spotted the two. Cassie immediately took flight and flew towards him as fast as she could...

He was greeted with a very strong hug from her. " ** _You did it_**... _R- right_?" she asked. "Yeah, she said I'm... _Good_ " he lied. "Pfft yeah right, she's probably too jealous to admit you're **_Perfect_**." Once again, he will object to that. "Cassie, I... _missed you_ " she separates the hug, looking puzzled.

"And I thought I was the one addicted to you" she chuckles. "It's been **_ten_** hours" he said. " _What are you talking about_? You left just ten _minutes_... _ago_... oh wow..." she says, surprised. "Yeah, it's been quite an experience..." he said scratched the back of his head.

Cassie grabs hold of him and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Since it's been that long, she assumed he must be needing a good kiss from her. Shortly after, her tongue slipped inside his mouth and wrapped itself around his sweet flavored tongue, this time he was the first to moan. She smiled between kisses and a moment later, he widened his eyes. Whatever she did, he's not going to forget it for a while... "Best, welcome back gift, ever" he says with a big smile on his face...

The two land in front of Hippolyta, looking as happy as can be. "I assume you passed her test, judging by the expression on your faces" she started. "As if there was ever any doubt..." Cassie chuckled. "Please tell me that's all the tests..." Conner spoke...

"You didn't have to do this one... I, well..." she trails off. " _Became so jealous of your far superior skills and great talent that I wanted you to fail the trials with this last unnecessary test_ " Cassie finished what her queen started. 'So Athena was telling the truth'... "I'm sorry I made you feel that way..." he apologized.

" ** _Don't apologize_** , **_she_** should be apologizing." Cassie points at the Queen, who sighs "I apologize for my actions, you deserve better" she looks away. "It's alright, _really_..."

" _Great_ , now is there anyone else who wants to be proven wrong about him? _No_? _Good_ , he's all mine then" Cassie grips his hand and carries him up, on their way out of the cavern. Leaving Hippolyta with very long stairs to climb...

...

 ** _Themyscira, 11 PM_**

...

Cassie opens her eyes, feeling somewhat uncomfortable for some reason. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes again, only to feel that uncomfortableness again. She couldn't sleep, there was something wrong. But what could be wrong, everything see,Ed to be settled for her...

'Conner next to me, check. Conner's chest as a pillow, check. Family and friends, safe. Work for the da-... **_Shit_** ' she slowly leans up as to not wake him up from a quick movement. For a first, her shirt was still on, it seemed like they haven't done anything...

'Am I **_that_** much of a workaholic?' Cassie thought herself, not knowing if it's truly a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, she loved working, on the other hand it was stopping her from enjoying this vacation.

She then gazes at his resting body. 'I guess even you can't stop what's in my nature...' she leans closer and pecks his cheek before getting out of bed as quietly as possible...

...

Cassie lands on one of the highest points on the Island and sat down on the edge. It was cold, but she didn't really care. She looked up and gazed upon the stars and the full moon...

Said moon was shining bright, completely visible to her. Sometimes when she had trouble sleeping, she'd spend some time just looking at it. She even wishes she could go there, sadly there was no Justice League facility on the moon, only on Mars. Nevertheless it was still intriguing to just look at it.

She also found it funny how her boyfriend could go there at anytime he wanted, so easily, he could even take a cup of coffee with him, but he couldn't take her. 'Oxygen needing lungs are bullshit...' she thought to herself...

"I thought I was the one who left the bed first. This time you even left before midnight..." Cassie didn't bother to turn around, she already knew who just landed. It was no surprise to her that he was there, she just thought she'd get at least twenty minutes alone. She didn't even get one...

"I'm guessing you heard me leave and followed me here..." she guesses. "I sorta developed a sixth sense that allows me to find my other half" Cassie raises an eyebrow. "Really?" she questions. This could prove rather useful in certain scenarios...

" _Nope..._ " Cassie bursts out laughing, trying to contain herself as he sits down next to her. "It's cold out here... _I- I'm assuming_. Why did you leave?" he asks. Cassie stares deeply into his concerned eyes. How he cared for her...

"I couldn't sleep cuz... I- my... **_Ugh_** , It's embarrassing, don't worry about it..." she looks away with a light blush. "Don't tell me you're having nightmares. Which God is it this time?" he asks, half serious.

Cassie smiles "No, no. It's not that..." she sighs. "Even on vacation... I'm still obsessed with my work" she admits while looking at the moon "There's this feeling of... uncomfortableness th- that I know will always be there, no matter what... It's super silly, I know, but I can't help it..."

"Oh, you poor thing..." Cassie fell on his lap. "I need therapy..." she said and closed her eyes, frustrated. "Yeah, it's too bad we don't have a doctor who understands a thing or two about the human brain..." Conner starts petting her and she reacts by purring.

He pulls her shirt up, exposing her well toned stomach, which he grips and starts rubbing, she purrs louder, pretending to be an actual cat. "and body..." He then pokes a spot near her ribs and she arches sideways away from him. " ** _AHH_**..." she squeals and starts laughing uncontrollably before closing her mouth or try and stop. After he removes his finger, she stops laughing...

"W- what the h- he- heck was that..." she asks, still feeling like laughing... "Hmm... What made you want to work for Karen?" she briefly pauses... "Cuz she's been my hero for like forever. She's an inspiring _perrrr_ \- son and I really respect her..." she answers as he goes back to petting her.

"All this work you do... Didn't you use to be lazy?" He asked, getting a pissed off expression from her. "It's a serious question, I swear" he quickly states, trying to not get punched in the stomach by her. Cassie sighs. "Yeah, I _**was**_. But I stopped being lazy in College... Not really a place for couch potatoes or whatever..."

"I know right" he smiles. " ** _Screw you_**! All your reading and learning was done" she snaps her fingers "like that. Don't **_try_** to relate to us suffering people" he starts chuckling. "You were the one who kept saying I should use my gifts" he states. "Now I regret telling you to do that, because I'm jealous..."

"Anyway, I was getting stressed from all the studying, you helped me a lot by the way, don't cry, but even you couldn't be there all the time... Later on I stumbled into her on the Internet. There was something about her that felt so different. She was this powerful force that didn't let any obstacle stand in her way... I started paying attention to her a lot and little did I know she was changing me. Taking that frustration and turning it into determination. It's how I finished College without turning into a depressed psycho." she chuckles at the memories...

"So now you want to return the favor and help her in any way you can, no matter how difficult the task is" he easily decoded. "I... I- no... **_No way_**..." she denied, looking away. " _Cassie_..." he insists.

" ** _Fuck_** , _you're right_..." she leans up. "I've been saying thanks by working like crazy" she realized. "This has to stop Cassie, you're destroying yourself. Promise me you'll stop doing this to yourself" she sighs. "I know, I know... I- I promise I'll stop..."

"Thank you..." he exhales in relief. The reason she hasn't been feeling settled in the vacation is because she feels like she had loose ends, like she was in debt to her. But she wasn't, what Karen did was support other people who were going through the same thing she went through in her time, that didn't mean that she should return the favor. A Hero never asks for anything in return, that doesn't just apply to Heroes with Super powers...

"Hm... Ever the Hero, eh Conner?" she leans back down on his lap and shuts her eyes. "I don't need powers to help my w- _girlfriend_..." Her eyes shot open. " ** _What the hell was that_**?" she asks, receiving a puzzled look from him...

" _You were about to say something before 'girlfriend'_... What was it?" Cassie stared deeply into his eyes with mixed emotions... He simply shrugs and responds. "I was gonna say _Wonder_ -ful _Girl_ -friend, but then I realized that pun would get me punched in the stomach by a magical fist"

"O- oh... R- right... Hehe, w- when have I ever punched you in the stomach?" she asked rhetorically, having a disappearing blush on her face. "It wasn't a punch, but it definitely hurt..." he said. "M- my point s- still stands, I have never punched you in the stoma-"

"Kon Zor-El" her mouth remains open until he closes it with an index finger to the jaw up. "And you didn't even apologize... By the way, you seem pretty shaky all of a sudden, you alright?" she quickly jumps off of him and forces a smile.

"Y- y- yeah, sure, I- I'm fine. It's just s- super cold out here, we should get inside, I think I'm ready to go to bed..." she fakes being cold in order to escape his suspicion. Conner gets up and stares at her, concentrated. "Your body temperature is normal..." Cassie thought fast and pulled him in for a kiss. She knew damn well he'd never refuse a kiss from her.

He gently caresses her cheeks with his hands as she interlocks her arms around his neck. She just dodged the bullet there, another minute and he would've figured out she was hiding something. The more nervous she got, the more she would slip up. Little did she know that in that phrase, Conner was the one who dodged the bullet...


	26. Chapter 26: Past

**_So sorry for not uploading in a while, school has started and I need to focus on it more than the amount of oxygen I inhale. Nuff said._**

 ** _As I said before, this story will not be discontinued, it will be completed with a happy lil ending... Or will it._**

 ** _Note: I've been getting messages and I want to point out - When I type "Megan", I mean M'gann. I just don't have the patience to keep putting that apostrophe and ending up accidentally auto-correcting "gann" to "Again" or something. If you kept reading Megan instead of M'gann this whole time_** ** _... There's clearly something wrong with you, that's not her name, get some therapy..._**

* * *

It was morning once again for the two love super powered birds. Conner's eyes opened and it met with the ceiling, once he looked around, he spotted Cassandra. Her exhausted beauty resting on his chest.

It was another day, another date with her. As if they haven't isolated themselves away from everyone at home, she chooses to have a vacation on an island in the middle of nowhere, with no outside communication. Interesting woman, was his thoughts on it...

Now the question rose up. What were they going to do today? He already started thinking about it. The choices were limited due to choosing a remote island, limited to a few...

"Mm... Do you always watch me sleep?" with her eyes remaining closed, she asks him. "Maybe. I don't know if you know this but... You're unbelievably gorgeous..." her smile grows wider and wider from the heartwarming compliment, showing signs of being flattered by him. " _Aw_ , I could kiss you-"

"Ew, _**no**_ **_way_**. You know what you did last night, _right_?" she blushes madly, trying to remember what dirty activities she might've done. Then it hit her, or rather it didn't... "Wait a sec, we didn't do any- Mm" his lips collide with hers as she immediately lets out a moan...

The kiss ends and their foreheads meet while they stare into each other's eyes. "What do you want to do today?" he whispers his question. "Sleep all day..." her answer makes his smile grow wider. "What happened to not being lazy anymore?" was his question, recalling what she said yesterday, sort of. "I'm on vacation and free from responsibilities, **_that's_** what happened..." she pecks his lips multiple times.

"How about we relax on the beach?" he suggests. " _Ooh_ , good idea... you'll even feed me some fruit like my personal servant..." he raises a finger to object, however he couldn't really do or say anything. He knows he's her servant at this point, the term slave would be inaccurate because serving her makes him happy and he gets somethings in return...

During her thinking, something snapped inside of her and she like the idea of having him as a personal servant of hers. She craved it, in fact "That's right, peasant. I've decided **_you're_** my bitch today..." she states with a devious grin. " _Aren't I always_?" he asks. "Shut up and kiss me, peasant." he does as she wishes.

Whatever dream Cassie woke up from, it made her want to behave like a goddess, a devious, excited goddess. Since she wasn't the Princess of Themyscira, that title is owned by her sister Diana, she could however be Conner's goddess, a Kryptonian like him had way more benefits than Paradise Island...

" _Mm~_... What did you dream about?" He questions. "Dirty things that I want to come true... Now, I don't recall telling you to stop..." she briefly furrows her eyebrows before he kisses her again. Her tongue swirls around his, tasting the sweetness in it as they both started moaning. Cassie purposely rips his shirt off and before he tried to separate and complain, she jumps on top of him and sits on his stomach. She tears what was left of his shirt off of him...

He finally manages separates the kiss. "Cassie, I-" she quickly silences him by covering his mouth with her index finger and leans closer to his ear. " _Before you finish that sentence_ , I want you to think long and hard about what I'm gonna do to you if you **_do_** finish it..." clear dominance in her whispering voice, he kept quiet from then on...

"That's what I fucking thought..." she pauses and stares into his innocent blue eyes, unintentionally getting lost in them. It was strange how she hasn't gotten used to them yet, those eyes of him, along with his poker expression, so inviting that resisting it was next to impossible...

With all of those emotions building up, she couldn't take it anymore. Cassie slammed her lips with his, ignoring the brief pain that followed it. She could swear her tongue grew longer as it wrapped itself around his. Her hands reached the back of his head and pulled as hard as they could. It was clear that she wanted him, just how much was not so clear. She started moaning louder, not caring if anyone heard her...

Three knocks on the door struck a nerve in her. Her eyes jolted open and she furrowed her eyebrows, Conner even felt her hands squeeze his short hair. When he slowly opened his eyes, she found out hers were closed, their lips still connected. It seemed like she was just going to ignore it. "Mm... Cassie-" she kisses him again, not wanting to hear it. "Mm... I know, it sucks. But I gotta answer" her eyebrows furrow again as she strikes the bed's mattress quickly before she set her eyes on something more destructible...

Her fist was just next to his head. He turns them around and pecks her lips, however she turns that little peck into another intense kiss. He quickly backs away and gets out of bed, just as the door is knocked again. "Coming..." he shouts. "I should be screaming that..." she whispers, making him blush.

Conner opens the door and finally finds out he's not wearing a shirt. The Amazon didn't bother looking down, primarily because she wasn't into him, also because literally everyone in that island also had a well toned body. "Good morning, How may I help you?"

"Queen Hippolyta wishes to speak to... her" she points at Cassie, who was staring at the ceiling, trying to calm down her sudden erratic emotions. They seemed to be getting worse and worse...

"Okay... Babe, Hippolyta wants to-" he gets poked on the chest. " ** _Queen_** Hippolyta, you have out respect, that does not mean you're above the Queen..." she corrects him. "Cassie is my only Queen" he jokes, half serious, not even getting a chuckle from her, she furrowed her eyebrows until he surrendered. " _Queen_ Hyppolyta wants to talk to you..." he gets a thumbs up from Cassie as the Amazon leaves, still pissed at him...

Conner closes the door as Cassie gets out of bed. 'Uh-oh' he thought to himself, he already knew she was going to slam him on that very door before engaging in a never ending kiss. On her right hand was one of his shirts...

He does himself a favor and leans back against the door as she kept walking towards him. " _I'm not gonna do anything, I promise_... Just Relax" she reaches him and hands him the shirt. "Sorry for flipping out, I just got so lost in those hypnotically addictive, gorgeous bright sky blue eyes of yours" she points at them. Conner starts putting on his shirt...

"Every time I look at you an- and remind myself that I finally have you, I just go a little bit insane..." she trails off, blushing madly. His stomach is covered and she looks up at him again. "A little bit?" He sighs and scratches the back of his head. "It's fine, Cassie and... Thanks" she smiles at him as he does the same...

'Hera, that smile of his... Why does he have to be **_so fucking Hot_** , I just wanna grab him and do unspeakable things to him... **_Ugh_** , **_calm yourself Cass_** , you **_just_** apologized for this kind of shit...' he notices her smile being lightly forced. "You should probably get go-"

She slams him against the door behind him, breaking her promise, her hands gripping his shirt as she tip toes to reach his height. Cassie kisses him once again, having no control over herself for a brief moment. Her eyes widen and she pulls away.

"Geez Conner, have some self control. I have to go, stop trying to kiss me..." she easily moves him out of the way to get the door. However, before she leaves...

"Clean this place up, I want it spotless by the time I get back..." she orders before exiting the room, leaving him puzzled and somewhat amused. "I don't hear any cleaning..." he hears, then looks at the room. It was actually clean, just an unmade bed and a torn shirt on the floor that she ripped and threw away... "What has gotten into you?" he asked...

 **...**

"Another" just like that, she gets fed another grape. "I actually thought you were joking about the grape thing" he really wished she was. "I don't joke... Okay I do, but I'm serious today... I feel like getting treated like royalty... so I will b-" she stops chewing for a moment...

"Conner, I'm pretty sure you heard that, just now..." she furrows her eyebrows. "Uh... You bit a seed?" he asked. "I bit a **_seed_**... and what did I ask for, a few minutes ago?" she asks. "Seedless grapes" he answers. "Seedless **_fucking_** grapes... I think you know what to do now..." Cassie spits it out as Conner gets up and heads back to get the right ones...

Her behavior seemed to have changed. What was supposed to be a fun role play turned her into a real jerk. Though he'd never say that to her face, he could only think about it...

'The fuck is wrong with me? Since when did I turn into a bitch... I should sto-' He zaps back and interrupts her train of thought. "Try these" she opens her eyes. "Excuse me?" he sighs. "Try these, my Queen..." she smiles. "That's better" she bites down on the seedless grape and starts chewing...

After that, she looks at him with sympathetic eyes. "Y- you're not mad at me, are you? I- I can stop if you want..." he sighs internally and asks. "How are your grapes, my Queen?" Cassie smiles. "Perfect, my servant. You're relieved of duty, for now..." Conner hands her the bowl full of white grapes, not green, actual white colored grapes that are only found on this island. As far as the rest of humanity's concerned, they found all different types of grapes...

Just before he took the first step away. " _Hey wait_... Can you find me a Pearl? I haven't seen one since I was ten when mom found one and gave it to me..." his left eyebrow raised and he zapped away, then came back and flew into the water, all at super speed...

She ate seven grapes before he came back to her. Cassie widened her eyes once she found out he actually made a necklace out of them. "Wow... I guess they aren't that rare here.." she said. "I know right, I only had to fly a few dozen kilometers to the next one, and the next, and the next, making sure their sizes were exactly the same if not unnoticeably close..." He speaks with a quiet sarcastic tone.

Cassie leans up and he puts the necklace on, then she lets go of her hair, making sure it was outside of the ring. "So beautiful..." she comments. "Friendly advice, don't ever wear that in front of Batman" he says, watching Cassie Pearl gaze...

"Wait..." he stops the first step he was about to take. "Do you also want me to find a diamond to add to that necklace?" he asks sarcastically. "You can? Well... N- no, no. I just wanna thank you for this..." She gestures him to get closer and he does so. He kisses her for three whole seconds before pulling back with a smile. "Pfft, what was that..." she kisses him much more intensively and for much longer too. He knows the drill, his tongue deploys first and meets with hers. They fight for dominance, but as expected, Cassie was winning...

" _Mm_... _So Sweet_..." they pull away with bigger smiles on their faces. She reached for the grapes and fed him one, when he took it, she quickly kissed him again and started moving her tongue. Conner's eyes shot up and he pulled away after feeling what she did...

"Cassie... That is... disgusting..." he said as she savored and swallowed it. " ** _ly hot_**. **_C'mon_** , you liked that, didn't you?" She asked as he backed away and crossed his arms. "Plus, it's got way more sugar this way..." she indeed spoke the truth, that grape tasted significantly sweeter. " _Mm_... Seriously, let's do that again, it tasted really sweet..."

"You're weird" he quickly dismissed himself, not wanting to be a part of this craziness. "Where are you going?" she eats another grape. "Bathing" he casually answers and keeps moving. "Oh, bring me my phone when you come back..." Cassie leans back on the beach chair and observes the tranquil view...

 **...**

After the bath, Conner walked back to the room with a towel around the back of his neck. 'Who knew Cassie could be so bossy, she's like the opposite of Megan when I started dating her... _Ugh_ , great, now my mind is visiting those memories, that should be fun' he closes his eyes while walking...

'I guess she does feel bad for being mean to me. Instead of apologizing, Megan just took away the memories. How did she think that was gonna work forever, we'd be argue over and over about the same thing, something that she refused to stop doing...' he was starting to get angry just by having those thoughts.

He sighs. 'Screw that life, it's all in the past. Cassie is someone I never thought I'd ever date, but she ended up being the love of my life. Megan's... change was unexpected, but that wasn't in no way a bad change for her. She's a great friend now, has a little crush on my girlfriend, but still a great friend' he grabs the doorknob and opens the door to his room.

'Back then, I did not see all of this co- uh...' In front of him was another Amazon, she turned around and hid her hands behind her back. She was as tall as him, perhaps a little bit taller, had long brown hair, normal civilian clothes. A blue long sleeve that didn't cover her stomach and a slightly brighter blue shirt skirt that only went halfway to her knees. Which was one of Supergirl's old looks before she decided to go with a full body suit like Kal and him...

"Hey..." he greets awkwardly, sounding somewhat suspicious. "H- Hi, Conner- Mr. Ken- **_Dr._** Kent, sorry. _Didn't get your Ph.D. for fun_ , I- I'm assuming..." she greets back embarrassed, her voice was cheery and innocent, like her smile, but that didn't faze or make him any less suspicious...

"Who are you?" he asks with a risen eyebrow. "I'm Megan, Megan Denver" he instantly drops his eyelids halfway, making a sarcastic ' _Really_...' expression. "I'm not really from here, well, not anymore. I'm here visiting my old friends. I live in Los A- what's wrong? di- did I say something wrong?" she finally catches on to his face which screamed Stop Lying...

"No, no, keep going..." he said and continued listening to her heart beat. "Angeles with my... friend" Conner scratched his hair in confusion. 'There is no way this woman is telling the truth...' This woman was not lying. Her heart rate was as normal as can be, a tiny bit nervous though, which begged the question...

"Why are you here?" he asks. "I'm sorry, I thought this was my room, I guess it's a few more doors away. They're just so identical..." she said. "The numbers on the doors aren't" he crossed his arms as she blushed madly in embarrassment "I kinda didn't pay attention to that..." Unbelievable, either he lost the ability to tell if someone wa lying or this woman was innocent as can be... Almost.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked. "W- what? where?" she starts shaking again. "Behind you, what is that?" Conner drops the innocent tone. "Nothing..." he smiled for a fraction of a second, knowing that **_that_** was a lie.

Conner pulled out his phone and tapped it twice. Two seconds later, a phone started ringing behind her. Megan's eyes shot up at the realization, the red on her cheeks intensified. "What are you doing with my girlfriend's phone?" He preferred this method as to not use X Ray. He would have to see through her clothes, then her. That would not be wise. However, if he had used X Ray, he would've seen her close all active applications just now...

"I'm so sorry. I promise I wasn't doing anything. I was just checking out her phone, it looks super cool..." she walked closer to him, reminding him of how much she looked like... Her. "Hand it over" she does so and he checks if any application was opened. "Ya know, Cassie asked me to take a picture of her before she left for the beach... I didn't close the camera or any other open apps..."

"Okay fine... I _**may**_ have checked some pictures. Conner, I'm _**so sorry**_ I did that..." She grabs hold of his free hand, begging for the acceptance. This was starting to feel like déjà vu. Her doing something wrong, begging for forgiveness. The cycle has a funny way of repeating itself...

"Don't apologize to me, you should go and apologize to Ca-" her eyes look like they were about to tear up, her crying was the last thing he needed right now. "Please, I am begging you, don't tell her..." Her grip grows stronger and he sighs.

"Fine. But don't ever try this again" she jumps and hugs him tightly. " _Thank you_ , _thank you_ , _thank you_ , **_Thank you_**..." Megan seemed to want to kiss his cheek. " ** _Don't_**!" he ordered and she stopped halfway. "What? It's just a kiss on the cheek, doesn't your mom do it?" Conner's heart skipped a beat as the pain of being a clone returns to him. He had no mother, but somehow he had a belly button, that was one of the unsolved mysteries of his life...

Though in extreme emotional pain, he didn't frown or furrow his eyebrows. His expressionless face didn't change. "Doesn't she?" Megan repeats her question, completely oblivious to his backstory. He was starting to get lost in thought, completely shutting down his auditory senses...

It was a full minute later that when she decided to ask again. "Conner, doesn't..." her eyes widen at the sudden realization of him having _lost_ his mother, in truth, he never had one to begin with...

"Oh my Hera, I am **_So So So Sorry_**. I had no idea, **_ugh_** I'm so **_stupid_** sometimes. I couldn't... I- I- I'm so sorry for your loss..." Her grip on him tightens, even harder than before...

"I... have a mother, Megan... Her name is Martha Kent" she looks up at him. A huge smile on his face that looked somewhat cute... really cute, she was starting to get lost in those bright blue eyes of his...

"Anyway, _can you let me go before my girlfriend appears out of nowhere and kills the both of us_..." Megan stops starring at his eyes and let's go, she even backs away by two steps. " ** _Right_** , sorry. _You're just super cute_..." He raises an eyebrow and she watches as his face goes from happy to uncomfortable " _I said that out loud_ , didn't I?" He looks away slightly, confirming her suspicion...

"Okay, I better leave before I say anything else that's awkward..." He moves out of the way and she passes him, exiting the room. " ** _Oh_** , if it's not weird me saying this... I like your shirt" she points at the blue T-shirt he was wearing...

"Thanks..." he simply closes the door as she turns around and starts walking away. They were both screaming internally, both for different reasons. He grips his hair. ' _Who the hell is she_?'

' **I like your shirt**? What the fuck is that, Meg? you totally blew it...'

 **...**

Cassie heard someone approach her beach chair but didn't bother looking. She already knew who it was. What she didn't know yet was that he was wearing a red T-shirt with a Wonder Woman logo on the chest. "Here you go um... Your highness" he handed her her phone and rolled his eyes.

"Great, let's see if someone dared to take over my throne..." she unlocked it then lowered her sunglasses to see him. Cassie looked at him and instantly became suspicious. "What's- _oh nice shirt by the way._ What's up with you?" she asked, getting distracted for a second.

He snapped out of his train of thought and looked back at her. "Hm?" was his reaction. "You look like you've seen a little ghost being all adorable about haunting, like: Ca- can I haunt you, mr.?" she joked, shifting her voice to a higher tone, getting a brief smile from him as he looked away.

"No, I'm fine..." He crossed his arms and watched as the waves crashed on the shore. He thinks twice and just reveals it "Wait, yeah, something's bothering me..." she lowers her phone, not expecting the truth this soon.

"Remember one of Supergirl's old looks?" he asks as Cassie raises an eyebrow at the odd and rather random question. "The... underwear one or the blue skirt?" she asked. "That one, the skirt one. Picture Kara wearing that. Then picture Megan, the old Megan, next to her- _Yes there's a point to this_ , just do it..." she does as he says. "Kaaay..."

"Now... picture them, _I dunno_ , doing a fusion dance and their bodies merge..." She opens one eye with a smile growing on her face. "So you **_did_** watch the new kid's show-"

" _No_ , _I didn't_. **_Focus_** " he interrupts and she closes her eyes and pictures it. After a few seconds of doing so, he breaks the silence. "Tell me exactly what you see." he demanded.

"Uh... Long brown hair, blue eyes, blue long sleeve that showed her stomach and a brighter blue skirt that reaches nowhere near her knees because she's tall as shit... What's the point of all this, again?" she opens her eyes...

" ** _That_** person is real and I just met her" he said. Cassie remains quiet for a while before processing this "You lost me, Love..." she raises an eyebrow, puzzled. "I was going to the room when I spotted her... walking down the hallway... She looked just like the two of them, all that was missing was the cape and the desire to murder me on sight..."

Cassie sat up from her chair. "What's her name?" she asks curiously. "That's the kicker, it's Megan Denver, Megan as in Hello Megan and not our Megan(M'gann)" he gets a poker look from her. "There is... no way..." she thought he was joking and went back to her phone. There was no way this person existed, there, at that moment, timeline, Dimention, Universe...

"I'm serious, she even acts like her..." Cassie raises an eyebrow. "You know this, how?" she asks curiously. He scratches the back of his head. "She approached me..." This got Cassie's undivided attention. "And..."

"She just greeted me, that's all" Cassie sensed something in his voice, a little hesitation was the most noticeable thing. "Yep, you're hiding something... Start talking" she ordered, putting her phone down beside her.

"I'm not hiding anything... I'm just trying to make sure **_it_** doesn't happen again..." he said. Cassie removes her sunglasses and looks at him directly. "Do not even think about saying it. Caitlyn had it coming..."

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

It was the day Conner asked, no, **_begged_** for her forgiveness. The way he reacted towards the incident was not ideal for both her and himself...

The time passed as they were snuggling with one another, watching comedic shows, sharing some laughs and chuckles here and there. Cassie's phone alerted her of having a low battery, she took a look and realized it was at 5%.

Before she spoke up. "My charger is in my bag, hand it here, I'll go charge it" she refused to hand him the phone. "No, stay. I'll do it. Do not move a muscle, or my spot's gonna be lost forever" she said, making her way to his room...

She enters the room and walks over to his bag, opens it and quickly finds said charger. 'There it is...' she takes it out and walks to his bedside desk where a free outlet was located next to it.

On said desk were two stacked books and a notebook leaning diagonally against them. Her mood was chipper, so she thought she'd put the notebook in place. When she grabbed it to place it on top and horizontally, a small paper stuck out of the pages.

Cassie spent half a minute looking at it. 'Meh, probably just another note left inside the book...' she turned around and took two steps before coming to a full stop. "Did you find it?" she hears Conner's question. "Yeah, I did..."

"Well hurry on back here, you're missing a lot..." he stated as she smiled for a brief second before dropping the smile. 'C'mon, it's really not what it looks like...' She tried convincing herself.

Cassie looked over her shoulder and at the notebook. 'Won't hurt to check, right?' she turns around and walks back to the books on the desk.

She carefully opens the book with that one note, once the page was found, she was free to see what was on the note. When she turned it around, she gasped. Her whole body started trembling. 'No... No... This is, this can't be real...' She didn't pay attention to anything else, not even him repeatedly calling her name.

Conner started worrying why she wasn't answering, so he got up and started walking to the room. Cassie snapped of thought and closed the notebook, put the phone number on her pocket and grabbed her phone, all before he made it there.

"Cassie, you okay? You're heart started racing all of a sudden" saying she's fine won't terminate his curiosity, she's gonna have to lie without being detected somehow...

"Hm? I... didn't know you like pink." She grabbed the notebook and showed it to him. "I could've gotten you this gorgeous pink shirt I saw at a store." Technically none of that was a lie...

"No, that's a colleague's. I went out to save someone and when I came back, class was already over. Caitlyn gave that to me. I should really start reading it..." She set it down and smiled.

"Later, we were in the middle of something" Cassie winked at him and started following him back to the living room couch. 'Okay... he doesn't know about it... **_Ugh_** , I have to talk to someone about this...' the anger was already building up...

She gasps " ** _Damn it_**! Conner, I have to go" he turns to her, confused. "Huh? Why? Is there something wrong?" he asks concerned. "No, no. I just I have to go talk to someone in person, it's nothing serious, just a little something I have to take care of. I swear we'll continue tomorrow..." she sounded like she was in a hurry, but she was faking it...

"Oh... Alright, then... I'll see you tomorrow." she pecks his lips before flying to the door. "Phone" he reminds her of her charging phone and Cassie changes her route to his room.

"Nice charger..." she comes out, looking at the screen. In the span of five minutes, it charged 30%. "Anyway. See ya tomorrow" Cassie rushes to the door and lets herself out...

...

 ** _Megan's Apartment_**

...

The doorbell's ring got the green skinned Martian's attention and she walked over to the door. Once she opened it, she saw Cassie looking pissed and tapping her foot...

"Hi..." Megan greets cheerfully and awkwardly. "I need you..." Megan widens her eyes in shock. "W- what?" she questions. "I said, I need your help" Cassie repeats exactly what she said. "Oh... Okay, come in" she moves out of the way for her to enter.

"We have a problem..." Megan closes the door and looks at her guest, puzzled. "First, why haven't you invited me to hang out in your sick apartment?" Cassie got distracted by the lovely place Megan called home. It was huge to say the least, well furnished and very clean...

"Oh, I never really do anything here, I just sleep. Plus I don't think you'd be interested in hanging out with me, _I'm pretty boring_..." she says, a little too quiet to be heard...

"Anyway, what's our problem?" she asked, curiously. Cassie reaches for her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her. The angry look on her face returned...

After reading it, Megan widened her eyes. "Cassie, this is **_not_** mine, I swear to God, I didn't give him this. It's not even my handwriting, I can show you my-"

"Wha- **_No_** , no, no. I know it's not yours... You're too smart to try something like this, It'd just get you killed..." Cassie interrupted her. "Uh... Thanks, _I think_..." she looks away for a second before sighing.

Megan walks back to the sofa on the living room and gestures her to have a seat next to her. "I can't sit down, I'll calm down if I do..." Cassie taps her feet and crosses her arms. "That's the point, Cassie" Megan gets up and practically drags her to the couch. "Okay, tell me what happened..." Megan said.

" ** _Ugh_**... My phone was low on battery when I was over at his place so I went to charge it in his room. When I plugged it in, I saw a pink colored notebook out of place, so I fixed it up, nothing special. Then I saw a note sticking out, I decided to ignore it" Megan raised an eyebrow. "Then my insecurities got the better of me and I checked to see what it was and..." she raises the piece of paper.

"D- does he know about it?" Megan asks curiously. "No, I don't think so. I dodged the questions and told him I had to go..." Megan grips her hair. "Gosh, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna beat the ever living shit out of-" Cassie stops after seeing the horrified look on Megan, it basically screamed _That's A Bad Idea_. "Ya got a better idea?" she asks. "You should try coming up with something... less violent. I mean, you just patched things up with him, why go back and slap the hornet's nest... She's one of his colleagues, she's nice enough to lend him her notebook to catch up"

"She only did that because she wanted to get him her stupid number..." Cassie started thinking about it. "Okay, I'll call her and tell her to fuck off or I'll kill her" she suggests. "Cassie..."

"Okay fine... I'll **_kindly_** ask her to fuck off, genius eh?" Megan chuckled for a moment. "That's... something, better in fact. Just don't overreact, or else she'll figure out you've got powers and things will only go very south from there..."

"I gotta be aggressive, or else she'll never stop trying to go after him. Did you know that after Conner visited my school, everyone stopped flirting with me, some even apologized for trying some stupid shit. Nobody wanted to get their faces pummeled. That's not the case for me, I don't look like I can fight for something. I gotta show **_her_** , at least, who's boss..."

"If she finds out about this" Megan points at Cassie's muscles "Don't expect me to mind wipe... I don't do that anymore..." Cassie leans back on the couch. " ** _Ugh_**... **_fine_** , I won't try anything stupid..." that put a smile on the Martian's face. "Good."

Then came the awkward silence, the two eventually looked away from each other. "So, how's everything else?" Megan asks her with a smile. "Doing great, some stressful crams here and there and everywhere, but doing pretty great so far." she responds. "College was a pain" Megan states, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen.

"And why does every teacher still think they're the only ones. If they can't do all of this, why do we irresponsible teenagers have to..." Cassie starts to anger herself just by thinking of it.

"That's one injustice we heroes can't put an end to..."

...

 ** _The next school day_**

...

Conner exited the school and right off the bat, he spotted Cassie leaning against her car with a new looking soda on her hand. He smiled and walked over to her...

"Giving me a ride home?" he assumed. "No, **_you're_** the one giving me a ride home. Pfft, women driving men, absurdity." He chuckled as she handed him the keys. "Alright, hop in..."

"Yeah, but first... I gotta go. I've been drinking like a million of these" she lifted the can, already heading towards the school. "Do you need directions to-"

"I'll ask around. Be right back" she was in such a rush, she didn't have time for directions. How unfair that men could hold their bladder for much longer than women...

Conner just smiled and entered the car. Still wondering why she even drives, it's completely unnecessary for someone who can fly to own a car. It probably has something to do with it being a present from him...

 **...**

Cassie started washing her hands and regretting her decision to get that drink. 'So evil, but so good...' Her thoughts were cut short when someone else entered the restroom. She only looked for a split second before continuing to wash her hands. Then it hit her. She looked back at the woman and noticed she was going through her notebook, her pink colored notebook...

Cassie hid her face by looking away from her. It was definitely the book Conner had, he must've returned it today. 'Betting she's looking to see if he found the note, that Bitch...' Cassie started thinking about what she was going to do. This was not how she wanted to face her...

'Screw it' Cassie turned to her with an angry look on her face. Caitlyn looked up from the book and instantly recognized who she was looking at. "Oh, it's _you_... What are _you_ doing here?" she finally noticed that death glare of hers.

Cassie approached her, reached for her pocket and pulled out the note. "Looking for something?" she asks. "No, I'm just going over somethings from- oh..." Caitlyn finally notices the note Cassie was holding.

"No wonder he hasn't called me..." she says. "He hasn't called you because he already has a girlfriend, me. So back off" Despite her built up rage, she just warned her to stay away from him.

"Not possible, kiddo. I want your boyfriend. I want him all to myself and I won't stop till I have him..." That stuck a nerve, hell, that struck every nerve. Cassie wanted nothing more than to unleash her fury on her face and break every bone in her body...

"I'm warning you-" Caitlyn started laughing. "You're so cute, what exactly are you going to do to stop me? You're just a kid" she pokes her forehead. That was it. Cassie effortlessly pushed her with one hand, back to the wall.

Caitlyn was confused as to what just happened. She was easily slammed to a wall by an eighteen year old, shorter and weaker than her. Oblivious that one of those facts is incorrect...

"What am I going to do? I'm gonna punch you in your throat and bash your brains out. That's what I'm gonna do for starters... I'm not going to repeat myself, bitch. Stay as far away from him as you possibly can. Cuz if I find out you even looked at him with a smile on your face, students here are gonna have the most realistic drill they've ever had in their entire lives..."

To say Caitlyn was trembling in fear would be an understatement. As Cassie got closer to her, the shaking worsened. Safe to say the message got through to her. "Bye" Cassie said before Caitlyn ran out of the restroom...

Shortly after, Cassie exited as well and had a very satisfied expression on her face. "Hera, why does that feel **_so~ good_**?" Her eyes opened and she looked to her left where her gaze met with Conner's. He heard a loud thud come from her chest...

Instead of apologizing, Cassie narrowed her eyebrows and said. "Don't give me that... Look at my face and tell me you wouldn't do the same..."

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

"You **_definitely_** would've done the same..." Cassie said. "Look, it's best to just leave it alone. There's nothing to worry about." he said before Cassie sighed.

"Fine, I'll drop it... For now" she states, picking up her phone. "Now, let's see who took my number one spot, I haven't played this since..." she was cut short at the sudden realization... "Oh no, please Gods, **_No_**!" Conner looks at her with concern.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried. " ** _Everything_** is wrong... I can't connect to the Internet out here..." Conner looked dumbfounded. Thinking that something catastrophic has happened just a few moments ago. Cassie was addicted to that mobile game of hers and she was very good at it. Having the number one spot since the first week it came out...

...

 ** _Unknown Location_**

...

Doomsday lands in front of a secret facility in a desert. However things were not as they seemed. He entered the facility and kept walking towards the center of it...

Impatient, he destroyed the door with a single punch. A man in a business suit looks over his shoulder, then back to the computer, having no fear in his heart. Doomsday's spikes begin to retract back into his body as his height decreased and the skin tone changed...

"Welcome back, son. Did you enjoy your outing?" Lex Luthor asked sarcastically. "He's not there. **_Where Is He_**?" Lex only smirked, knowing he was right...

"If you want to see him, you're going to have to wait, Match. He's off the grid, no connection to the outside world. He'll be back, soon."

" ** _FIND HIM_** , **_NOW_** " Match shouted at him, however Lex showed no sign of fear. Everything was under his control. "I can't. Not even I'm smart enough to counter ancient magic... yet"

"You know where he is, don't you?" Match was getting angrier by the second. "Right now, he's nowhere. Right now, much like his house, he doesn't exist..."

Match screams as spikes begin to appear all over his body. "Now, now. No need to be feisty. You'll get your revenge soon. He'll pay for what **_he_** did to you..." Lex smiled deviously as the computer again found no trace of him, no trace of Superboy...


	27. Chapter 27: Disconnected

Inside one of his hangouts, Ozwald Cobblepot a.k.a. Penguin was enjoying the night watching a nature channel, followed by a well cooked meal in front of him. A deal he just made several hours ago left him quite elated, so he decided to end the night with some rest and relaxation. Truly a very positive and productive day for him...

Once he looked to his left, he noticed one open window and that bothered him. Forced to get up, he approached it and closed it himself, then came back to his chair. He feels the breeze coming from the same window that was now open again. Annoyed, he walked over to it and once again closed it...

"Stupid piece of s-" before he finished his sentence, the window swung open again. Walking over to it, he states "I'm gonna track down the moron who built that trash and stick an umbrella up his a- AAAHH" he screams in terror as he is pulled out of the window. It was The Dark Knight, targeting him for information...

Batman holds on to the villain's leg as he is left hanging upside down. " ** _Call off the hit, Cobblepot_** " his low, frightening, filtered robot voice struck fear into the criminal. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done nothin' to anybody" the lie detector said otherwise.

The Vigilante drops Penguin and he starts screaming, he will never get used to this, no matter how many times Batman does it to him. There has always been different ways to save him from plummeting on the ground, one would wonder what will it be this time... Penguin stops falling and slams on the building's wall as he is pulled up thanks to the rope tied to his foot...

" ** _Want to try that again?_** " Penguin's shaking worsens as the small dose of fear gas starts affecting him. When he looked up, all he saw was a much scarier Batman, with actual wings, claws and fangs. His eyes started glowing a shade of red. "Damn it, not this again, anything but this..." he covered his eyes, fearing the monster that is The Batman...

"I won't repeat myself..." Batman stated, getting impatient already. "L- look, o- once the contract is signed, the- there ain't no going back" he said...

Penguin was thrown into his study as Batman jumped inside. He reached for a button underneath his desk and sounded an alarm. A few seconds later, a dozen armed men burst through the door, ready to shoot the Dark Knight. With his quick thinking, he threw a smoke pellet at the ground and the thick smoke covered the entire room. Shortly after, the lights were destroyed by batarangs.

Two men next to each other clashed their heads together and fell unconscious. The others turned towards them and opened fire, luckily, Batman had dragged them away before they got shot. He was taking them down one by one, silently and undetected and the last man didn't even know he was the last one until the smoke finally cleared and he saw the others on the ground. It was at that moment he started getting terrified, not knowing that that was the Batman's plan. As he kept backing away, starting to sweat, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly turned around. One bullet was fired, but the wrong person screamed in pain...

...

 ** _The BatCave_**

...

Batman arrived with the Batmobile at his base of operations. As the vehicle stopped and the doors opened, he jumped out and removed his cowl, making his way to the Batcomputer. "Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asks, concerned.

"The thug is in the hospital, but Penguin got away during the fight" he reported. "That is quite set back, sir" Alfred comments. "I placed a tracker on his shoe, I'll find him soon..." Bruce stated, sitting down on the chair.

"Recognized. Superman 0-1" The Zeta announced the arrival of the Man of Steel, a rather angered one. "Bruce, where is it?" he asks, in no mood to play around. "Where is what?"

"Not in the mood, Zatanna and Fate told me what you and Diana did..." Bruce was going to get back at those two someday, but first, this. "What did we do, Clark? You're going to have to be more specific..." he couldn't see through anything in the BatCave, it was all covered with lead, one of Batman's first actions after finding out about Superman...

"I know you have a super weapon here, hand it over or destroy it" Clark demanded as Bruce sighed. Alfred had already left the cave, knowing that this wasn't for him. "I'm not destroying it... I can't" Bruce said.

"I'll do it myself, where is it?" Entering a few keys in the Bat computer, he typed in a password and to his left a column showed a large glowing green rock. Clark already took a step back, knowing what it was...

"You're free to take it whenever you want, Clark." This Kryptonite had strange effects. Some of his powers, like heat vision, were already disabled just by looking at it, it appeared to be non lethal, but still hurt...

"But before you do, consider thinking about the consequences of your blind actions. If you destroy it, you will be responsible for the death of millions... Should it happen"

"T- this is wrong. You can't do this" he had just about enough. "Ask yourself this, are you doing this because you believe in him, or are you doing this to make up for all of that time you spent ignoring him..." Clark widened his eyes as he began to think...

...

 ** _Themyscira_**

...

"Last day of our vacation. What do you want to do?" Conner asks her for a change. "What do **_you_** wanna do?" Cassie asks back. "Whatever **_you_** want" he responds. "That's so you, hon." she comments.

"I never thought I'd get bored of this place so quickly, I guess the outside world grew on me" she jumps on the bed and stares at the ceiling. " _Grew on you_? _you know we're like twenty minutes away from other houses back home, right?_ " he chuckles.

"Well, being somewhat anti social is getting kinda dull" she admits. "Wait, do you... want to move?" he asks curiously. "Nah, yeah, maybe?... _**I don't know**_. I'm like fifty fifty on this..." Conner turns to her, putting on a gray shirt. "On one hand it's like I miss the city life ya know, shops everywhere. But on the other, I like to be in a very quiet place... A too quiet place can get boring... I'm realizing that now."

Conner started thinking about it as Cassie sat up. "We don't have to, I still like our home a lot. It just gets a little tiny bit boring..." she says. "Hm... _Just forget I said anything_." Cassie got up, having second thoughts about her second thoughts. "Hm... Remember what I told you when we bought the house?"

Cassie elevated an eyebrow as the memory started coming back to her. "You... told me this would get boring in a few years, I know, I know" she rolls her eyes as he smiles with pride. "Told you so. Now, exactly where do you want to live?" he asks, his tone sounding serious.

"W- wait you're actually thinking of moving?" he nods at the question. "Conner, we don't **_have_** to. I told you, I still love our house, there is **_nothing_** wrong with it" she debates. "And I told you, I can tell when someone is lying" his smile grew wider as Cassie cursed inwardly. " ** _Ugh_**..." she grunts heavily, her palm on her face...

"We'll talk about it when we get home, kay?" she postponed the discussion. "Hold on. Why didn't you tell me it was getting dull?" he asks. "Because that's not a real reason to move. It's a great house that we worked hard to buy, I didn't want to see your reaction when I told you I didn't like it anymore"

He sighs. "Well now I know and I'm going to do something about it" he stated. "You really don't have to, it's really just a random, dumb thought." she said. " _Thud out of place._ " he referenced her heart beat, smiling at her. Sighing heavily, Cassie went for the door and exited the room without a word. How he loved toying with her...

Looking around, he noticed that it was a mess due to last night's events. She's becoming more and more aggressive, though he wasn't exactly complaining about that, hell, he liked it a lot a whole lot...

In a span of one minute, the room was clean and well organized again. When he stopped, he thought to himself. 'Either I'm getting slow in my extremely old, young age or Cassie is more destructive than a nuke at this point...' something told him it was the second thing...

 **...**

As he closed the door from the outside, he spotted Cassie talking to someone in the hallway. He unintentionally listened in and recognized the voice of the Amazon. He walked closer to them...

"-So I was telling him I'm not really from here anymore, I followed Diana's dream and started a life in LA, then-" she stopped talking when she spotted Conner approaching them. " _Oh, **morning Conner** , how are ya, I was just talking to her about yesterday_" she was so energetic, it even affected her speech as she talked very fast...

Cassie was still staring at Megan, her face was blank, her mind wanting to know what the heck was going on there. "Cassie? You okay?" he asked for the third time as she snapped out of it. " ** _Yeah_** , I'm- I'm ah... _I gotta go_..." she walked passed Megan and whispered something...

Conner widened his eyes before smiling "I... _also_ gotta go... Good to see you again, Megan" he said before proceeding in Cassie's direction, barely holding in a laugh.

Once he approached her, he started chuckling. "I'm here, I'm here. Calm down" Cassie had no idea what just happened. " ** _What_** **_is she_**?" Cassie asked, still messed up. "I'm pretty sure she said her name is Megan"

"Okay, I need to get my mind off of... whatever _**she**_ is" Cassie said. "Pfft, you think she's a clone?" he chuckles looking back. "Or another Universe breacher" he doubted it. "The chances of that happening here again are very low. She's just normal girl"

"Still staying away. **_And you better_**... _never mind_ , _you do whatever you want_ " after a sigh, she stopped her territorial nature from acting out again. " _Really_?" he couldn't believe what she just said. Since when has Cassie told him to do as he pleases...

"Yeah, of course..." she confirms. "Cool, I'm gonna go talk to her- **_kidding_** , I know you're still super territorial" Conner could tell that there was fire in her.

Cassie sighs, knowing she's supposed to be better than that, she just couldn't, it was in her nature. So far _their_ Megan is the only girl who can get close to him without her getting suspicious, perhaps one day she'll trust  this Megan, but definitely not today...

"You know me so well..." she smiles at him. "Sorry if that annoys you though, it's kinda in my nature..." she feels his hand gripping hers. "Honestly, it doesn't really bother me. You being like that actually makes me happy because I know-"

"That I Love You and I will never let you go..." she finishes his sentence as the smile on his face grows wider and the blush on both of them intensifies. "Yes" he confirms it, walking closer to her...

Then it hit her, an idea for the last thing they can do on Paradise Island. "Conner, I just thought of something very, very bad." she got his undivided attention as they both stopped walking. She leans in closer to his ear and whispers the idea to him. His eyes widen as he could barely hold a straight face. When she was done, she backed away, struggling to not burst out laughing as she bit her lower lip.

"That's... a very bad, immature, disturbing, disrespectful idea, that I will not be a part of..." he looked away so that she couldn't see the half smile forming on the other side of his face. "I know you're smiling, and I know you like the idea" she teased him with pokes. "What if we... ya know" he asks concerned. "What are they gonna do? Poke us with spears? Burn us?" she barely holds in a laugh. "I'm more worried about their respect and trust" he says. "Pfft, Athena just judged you and you're still here. Also, was that a yes?" she asked, getting excited. "I... I just-" before even deciding, she practically starts dragging him...

...

 ** _Five hours later_**

...

The couple was flying through the clouds, returning home from their both relaxing and entertaining trip. Cassie was still shaking with adrenaline from her plan almost getting them killed. Conner noticed her still shaking and decided to break the silence.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that" he said, gripping his black hair in disbelief. " ** _I_** _can't believe we almost got caught_ " she scratched the back of her hair, chuckling. "That was the best, though, right?" she adds. "I refuse to answer that"

"Oh you're such a boy scout sometimes" she whines. "Must be genetic, or maybe it's because I fight for Justice" he said slightly sarcastically. "Pfft, and for me... **_Oh_** by the way, _What were you gonna ask me_?" Conner raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

" _Huh_?" he replied. "When we were about to leave Themyscira. You wanted to ask me something, _then Megan came and told us she knew what we did, but since she was a good person she kept it a secret_... Stop me if you start remembering this, hon"

"Oh, uhh... I wanted to ask you about your mother. We haven't seen her in a long time, I think we should visit her soon." Cassie frowned slightly. "Meh, I don't know...You can go if you want" she replied. "No, I want the both of us to go." She honestly didn't know why she frowned at the mention of her mother. She did in fact miss her a little...

" ** _Ugh_**... **_Fine_** , _whatever_ " she agreed. "Great, I can't wait. We'll visit her tomorrow" he decided. "Tomorrow?" she questions as they both reach their destination and start descending slowly. Conner faces her. "What's wrong with tomorrow?" He asks curiously.

"Ya know, work and stuff" she looked away. "You get off work at Three. It'll be a short visit, one, maybe two hours or something"

"Hm... Alright fine, tomorrow works. Hopefully she'll be home when we get there so- Conner, _are you listening_? **_Conner_**! **_Themyscira_** _ **to Krypton**_ , what's wrong wi..." As Cassie looks behind her, she finds out why Conner zoned out completely...

Their home was destroyed, smashed to the ground by an unstoppable force. Was this a dream? The house they worked hard to get was just gone in an instant, Cassie's only logical, calm and controlled reaction for this would be...

" ** _WHAT THE FUCK!?_** "

 **...**

After making a call, Nightwing, along with Miss Martian and Robin arrived and started looking for clues. Cassie was beyond pissed, even Megan couldn't calm her down. Conner didn't need clues to know who could've done this. The list was short for him, but that now everyone knows Superman has a son, there are far more suspects who could've done this.

" ** _Why are we just learning about this now_**?" she asked Nightwing. "Your house is off the grid, there is nothing about it on our database." he answered calmly. Cassie assumed Conner wanted this as to not get bothered or tracked down by anyone. That said, someone managed to track it down and destroy it.

"Who did this?" Cassie wondered out loud while the rest were searching. "We don't know yet, this can take hours even for us detectives" he replied. " _ **Found something**_ " Tim raised his hand and got up. The group approached him and saw what he acquired. "What is it?" Megan asked.

"This looks like a bone material, we'll have to run some tests" That was all Conner needed. "I know who did it" he figured it out easily. "It can't be... Him. Nothing has entered Earth's orbit in the past two weeks." Nightwing said. "Not who I was thinking, I'm going after him..." Conner said.

"I'm coming too" Cassie crossed her arms. "Nope, Megan..." he looked at his Martian friend and she nodded. "I was gonna do that anyway" she said out loud with small smile. "I'll be there in an hour or so" he takes flight.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you'll need backup" Richard said. "Yeah, just let us call Superman or" Tim reached for his com but was stopped by Conner. "I'll be fine" Cassie was watching this conversation and wondering if Megan linked them all except for her. "Wait, wait, wait. _Where are you going_?" She said.

He simply kissed her forehead and raised his altitude and flew off at high speed. " ** _Conner_**!" she took flight and before taking off, Megan stopped her. "Cassie it's okay. He'll be back... I'll fill you in on the way" she said. "On the way to..." she questioned. "My place" she said with a smile...

...

 ** _Unknown Location_**

...

It took him just half an hour to find the secret base. It was like he had a super power that allowed him to find anything he wished. "Okay, here goes" he said to himself as he landed outside. Hidden cameras already caught him, allowing who was monitoring to see Superboy outside the base.

"Well, look who's back" Lex Luthor says as he entered the room. When he approached the gigantic computer in front of him, he pressed a button labeled, Kr 2.0, more commonly known as Match...

Tired of waiting for someone to answer the door, Superboy simply pushed it aside with great ease and took a look around. 'Meh, Watchtower's bigger' he commented to himself as he kept moving. 'And brighter... all that dirty money and you can't pay the electric bill, Luthor...'

A few doors later, he reached what he assumed was the monitor room. There sat Lex Luthor and a new Mercy android which slightly disturbed him, every time he saw him with an assistant he always checked to see if she was human or not. "Hello, my so-"

" ** _Don't_** even go there, I am **_not_** in the mood." Conner stopped him from disgusting him with a word. "Hm, you seem uneasy, what's the matter?"

"You know why I'm here. What makes you think you can just let that monster destroy-" he was cut short from said monster bursting through the wall, much to Lex's disapproval. Conner barely had enough time to react as he turned to his left and took the hit. "Match, **_stand down_** " he ordered, wanting to chat a little longer with Conner. As per usual, he didn't listen. Match unleashed a barrage of punches after throwing his brother into a wall.

Lex sighed and signaled the go ahead to Mercy. The android pointed at Match for a few seconds before he backed away from Conner, who was surprised and confused himself. "Good boy" Judging from Mercy's gesture, he figured out what was happening to Match...

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

She was shaking with concern. "Okay, Megan. I can't take this anymore. What if he's in trouble? What if something happens and he is beaten" Cassie thought of many scenarios and immediately regretted thinking about them.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, he can take care of himself..." Megan tried to reassure her but had little to no success. "You don't know that. He went head first into Luthor's base, there must be million Kryptonites there. Heck, the doors themselves must be made of that stuff"

"Cassie you're over-exaggerating, there's no such thing"

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

"What I want to know, Superboy, is how you managed to break through the **_dozens of gates made of Kryptonite_** " Lex shouted, having an enraged look on his face. Conner had no idea, he looked behind him and used his enhanced vision to detect it's atomic structure, no doubt it was made out of the mineral. He barely felt a tickle while he did it...

No surprise that Conner didn't answer him, whatever protected him, he had to make sure Lex didn't find out about it. "Not in a sharing mood, I'm guessing" he said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly Match took a swing at him and landed a blow on his cheek. S went through the wall and had a hard time getting back up. 'Ouch...okay, that feels... different' he thought caressing his cheek.

"Strong isn't he, I improved him. He's now much stronger, faster and-" before Lex finished his sentence, M charged at S, shouting in anger. 'Uncontrollable...' Conner guessed correctly and dodged by flying up. M kept getting angrier by the second, missing his target did not help...

S raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Angry' he thought as he landed on the floor and picked up a piece of debris. Throwing it at Match and scoring a headshot just pissed him off even more. 'Hm...' Match prepared his heat vision and just before he fired, S flew next to Lex, who himself was shocked. " ** _Match stand down_** " he might as well be mute because Match did not care to hear his orders.

He fired the beam of heat and Conner was forced to save Lex by doing the same. The beams collide and right off the bat, Match was winning, with his getting closer to S. Mercy grabbed Lex's arm while he was still shocked and dragged him away from the power struggle.

"Shut him down, **_now_** " Match heard this and stopped firing, much to Conner's liking. In a blink of an eye, Match drove his hand through the android. What was surprising about it all is that Lex was right in front of her, yet Match went around. This led Conner to believe that Match was programmed, coding denied him from killing his creator...

To make sure that didn't happen again, Match incinerated Mercy with a burst like heat vision, Conner watched the whole thing, impressed by this new power. 'A Burst Heat Vision... okay...'

M turned to S and was about to fire his heat vision again, when S punched his face to the ground as hard as he could and kicked him away. Conner knew that the time before the heat vision is fired, a Kryptonian in temporarily blinded by the intense heat. That's one of the reasons they don't perform the very effective power so often.

S widened his eyes and effortlessly carried Lex with one hand. "He barely felt any of that, how do we stop him?" Lex chuckled slightly, hiding his regret. 'Mercy was right, I shouldn't have released him' Match was getting up, angrier than before. " ** _We_**? What makes you think he can touch me?" Lex said with a grin.

Conner simply rolled his eyes and sighed before using him as a human shield. "Hey, cheap knock off. Come and get me." Match clenched his fists, worrying Lex. "What are you doing?" Conner smiled. "If you say he's loyal to you, then he won't dare to hit you" Match was slowly approaching them, being held back by orders burnt into his brain...

"Looks like he's fighting it" Conner said in a teasing tone. Lex tried to get away, but couldn't. "Match, stand down" he ordered, only to find out Match has gone rogue. He tried tackling them, but S flew out of the way, still carrying Lex. "I'll ask again, how do we stop him?" Conner repeated.

Using some quick thinking, Lex looked down at Mercy and got an idea. "Stall him for a few minutes, I have a plan" Conner let him go and faced Match who just got back up...

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

"You did **_what_**?!" Megan asked with her eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't make me say it again, it's kind of awkward..." she held her arm. "You're telling me you two did it in Aphrodite's bed that was in Queen Hippolyta's room. Did you get caught?" Megan wondered.

"Well, yes and no" Cassie remembered what happened. "Megan found out, but she didn't tell anyone... hopefully" Megan was confused. " _I what_?" Then Cassie remembered. "No, not _you_ Meg, another Megan." That didn't help the green Martian much. Cassie took a deep breath before explaining...

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

He quickly avoided a fist to the face and grabbed M's arm then threw him upwards, through the room and flew after him. When he got there, he was quickly knocked back down. M chased and tackled him, only to hit rock bottom when S flew out of the way.

The fight was dragging on and on, with Conner receiving some heavy damage and Match taking hits that felt like a child's. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Conner asked himself before dodging a quick heat vision by moving to the right. " ** _Cue ball_** , you done with that thing?"

"I'm a genius, not a super computer" Lex said, stressed out of his mind, it was hard to work in such a dangerous environment. He sighed and was struck in the face with a heavy attack. This launched him through a wall behind him. "Stop holding back. Fight me seriously!" Match shouted. 'Alright, that's it...'

After a few seconds, S got up and clenched his fists. Holding back was in his, Kal, and Kara's nature, they had to or else they might kill someone. S furrowed his eyebrows and did a fighting stance before vanishing. Match looked to his left and received a powerful hit that sent him flying. Just a second later, Match got up...

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

"Here I took a picture of her" Cassie reached for her phone and gave it to her. Megan stared at it for a full minute, still processing it. "She's... tall" Megan commented, not having anything else to say. "Yeah, that's what I said" Cassie chuckled, caressing her wrist...

"Okay, so I have a doppelgänger, who is an Amazon, that moved out to L.A. and dresses like Supergirl..." Megan revised it. Cassie grips her stomach for a second before replying "I know right. Straight out of a Fan fiction or something" the two stared at each other before laughing at the ridiculous thought...

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

He was slightly injured, having been punched in the gut just a few moments ago. Conner was considering going all out on this fight, why should he be the one with limits. His already blue eyes started glowing blue as the godly strength, speed and durability came back. His fighting stance returned as well as the focused look on his face.

S looked up and quickly fired his heat vision. The large piece of the roof came down and he grabbed it, then threw it at Match. He simply punched it and it shattered into dozens of pieces before revealing S right behind it. Too slow to react to his newfound speed, Match took a devastating punch to the face.

S didn't stop there, he grabbed M's arm and threw him to a nearby wall, then quickly followed him for a barrage of punches, each of them creating their own shockwave. By the 30th super speed punch, M caught S's fist. S quickly pulled his fist back and kneed M's stomach. He let go of the fist and S punched with the other hand, backed away with flight and blasted him through the wall.

Lex couldn't help but to stare for a few moments, wondering how did he lose this clone as he continued working. Conner's power boost ran out early due to the temporary Kryptonite immunity the power gave him earlier. He felt himself getting weaker to a certain point, luckily for him, Lex was nearly done...

"You will pay..." Match whispered to himself. "What was that?" Conner asked, knowing exactly what he said, time had to be stalled, either by making conversation or taking a beating, he personally prefers the talk. "You will pay for what you did to me" Match repeated, his voice slightly shifting. "What I did? What did I do to you?" Conner was actually curious.

Lex got up with a handmade gun. "It's done, move aside" he ordered. "Wait, I want to know what's wrong with him..." he said, halting Lex, who was not interested in the slightest. Lex fired the gun at Superboy. He quickly moved out of the way, but the bullet hit his right arm...

...

 ** _With Cassie_**

...

"That's insanity" Megan chuckled, grabbing two drinks from the fridge...

"I know right, and then I said- **_AAAAHHH_**..." Cassie screamed for no reason and held her right arm as she started shaking. "That's an odd reply..." Megan said, looking back at Cassie from a distance. "Cassie? **_Cassie_**!" She flew back to her as fast as she could. Megan saw her trembling, like she was in shock...

"W- _what happened_?" she asked. Cassie wasn't feeling anything despite screaming in pain. She got up and flew to the door then exited the apartment, leaving a confused and worried Megan to follow...

It didn't take long for Megan to lose her, not even her telepathic range could detect her. Cassie was flying faster than she had ever went in her life. It didn't take long for her to break the sound barrier. As for where she was going, she didn't really know...

...

 ** _With Conner_**

...

Bleeding from his wound, the bullet faded into nothing due to the enhanced red sun radiation surrounding it. Conner fell to the ground, holding his arm and gritting his teeth in pain. "Just like the blue Boy Scout" with Conner out of the way, Lex aimed to shoot Match through the heart...

However, seeing what it did to Conner, Match dodged the bullet with ease. Lex fired a few more bullets, only to miss every single shot. With nothing left, Lex started running away. Knowing he doesn't have any control over him, Match let him go. His only beef was with Superboy. Match approached the wounded and weakened Kryptonian, and picked him up by the neck. He wound up his fist...

...

Cassie's nose started bleeding, her only reaction was the tears appearing on her eyes and her speed ever so increasing, she needed to find him before something even worse happens, she wouldn't be able to live without him. In the distance, she saw the sun rising...

...

Match dropped Superboy and started transforming. "You... Y- You'll die by the hands of what you created" spikes began to come out, his skin turned grey and in a matter of seconds, he was in full Doomsday form.

His eyes started glowing red, the particles around were being drawn in to power his attack, this heat vision was going to be fatal, seen as the other particles were in so much excitement they clashed with each other over and over, creating electricity...

The beam fired and headed towards the clone. Wonder Girl dropped from the room and blocked it with her power bracelets, making an X pose. Just from that, her power grew exponentially and she discovered the beam's true intention, to incinerate the love of her life...

She clenches her fist in anger and begins the assault. Match easily grabs her by the neck, but W kicks M's stomach, grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. She jumps up and stomps his chest and begins a barrage of punches, getting faster with each hit...

She's reached the 40th hit and backed away with flight. It was safe to say Match was down, with the punishment he took, it would be extremely difficult to get back up. She took several deep breaths and calmed down. Once again, Magic defeats another Kryptonian.

She drops to her knees beside him and starts calling his name. His vision, a little blurry at first managed to recover quickly before he sat up slowly. "Easy there..." she supports and comforts him. The first thing he notices is the bloody nose she had. He quickly widens his eyes in shock. " _It's okay, it's okay_. I'm fine" that was reassuring for him...

"How did you find this place?" he asked, very curious. "I... don't really know" was her soft voiced answer. He was confused to say the least. "I kinda... Felt where you were or something" If he was confused before, he is lost now. How could she just feel where he was, that was impossible, right?

"It doesn't matter, what matters is I'm here for you" she makes him smile before she joins in as well. Cassie leans in to hug him tightly. Finally Conner opens his eyes and widens them. A powerful heat vision beam heading straight towards her...

 _This was it..._

 _This was the day he'd feared for all these years..._

 _He could save her easily..._

 _However he was depleted and beaten, he could barely move his fingers, let alone have Super Speed to get her out of the way in time..._

 _In that moment, he begged the Gods watching over to save her, but nothing happened..._

 _He couldn't do anything..._

 _He had no help..._

 _He had to watch this happen, right in front of him..._

' ** _NO!_** '

Cassie was pushed out of the way by Conner. He summoned the atom sized strength he had left to push her away.

However, while being pushed away. Her power bracelet was still in the way and got hit, the beam deflected off of it and passed through Conner's heart...

He fell back down and slowly closed his eyes.

Cassie watched the whole thing. Her eyes widened, her entire body in shock and her heart crushed...

" _ **CONNER** , **NO!**_ " tears began streaming down her cheeks as she screamed. "No, please, don't... Don't leave me..." Her ear against his chest, she heard nothing. No faint heart beat, Nothing. That's when she realized...

 _Conner was dead_...

This wasn't happening, this wasn't real, a bad dream is what this was. She felt a part of her get ripped to shreds. She felt empty and alone...

Cassie turns around, clenching her fists to a point where her palms were bleeding, she didn't care, not for anything or anyone anymore. _**This entire Universe can burn for all she cares**_. There was no reason for her sanity to exist, for her emotions to exist... For her _**morals**_ to exist...

"I... I will **_kill_** you... w- **_with my own hands_**..." Her bracelets, the cause of his death, she removes them...

Cassie takes a step forward, causing a crack on the floor. Another step and she vanishes, causing the entire facility to shake. Appearing behind Match, he turns around, throwing a punch at her.

She barely flinches when it makes contact, Wonder Girl, no, Cassie grabs his hand and twists it, breaking the wrist. Match screams in pain before being silenced by an overwhelming strike to the stomach, he spits out an alarming amount of blood as he backs away from the true monster...

Where was all this strength coming from, he did not know. Recovered, he swings a stronger punch, but she grabs it and breaks his entire arm from the elbow. Cassie grabs hold of the other arm and mercilessly breaks it as well. Match kneeled down, screaming at the agonizing pain. She knocks him down with a kick. His head against the ground, Cassie winds up and grits her teeth...

 ** _THUD..._**

 ** _THUD..._**

 ** _THUD..._**

The facility shakes with each godly strike. There was no sign of her letting up...

 ** _THUD..._**

Cassie steps on his knee and grabs his foot...

The sound of bones cracking and screams of agony travel throughout the facility... Twice

 ** _THUD..._**

 ** _THUD..._**

 ** _THUD._**

Cassie finally stopped, the facility was unstable, with some debris falling every few seconds, who exactly was the monster? She didn't care. Not any more...

She approaches Conner and drops to her knees once again. The tears come back as she cries over him. "It's over..." she says...

 **...**

A few minutes later, Supergirl and Miss Martian break through the roof and behind them was Nightwing. The first people they see shock them, Megan especially as she approaches them, already tearing up...

Looking around, Nightwing spotted a very broken Doomsday, he then got a closer look. Kara finished scanning all of them... Before they got there, there was only one beating heart...

Knowing how it felt to lose someone very close, Megan wrapped her arms around Cassie, conforming her as best she could while she cried her eyes out on her chest. "I'm so sorry..." Megan said, hugging her friend tighter...


	28. Chapter 28: Coping

It's been two months, two painful months since the tragic incident. Megan wasted no time and asked Cassie to move in with her the second she calmed herself, she was there for her no matter what...

The League heard what happened and were shocked to say the least. It was bad news for some of them, but it was tragic for most. Ever since he joined the Justice League, he was very active. Always helping out every city he could, it was in his blood. From Central City where the Flash owed him a favor, to even Gotham City, where Batman wasn't completely angry with him intervening...

As for Cassie, part of her was missing, it didn't exist anymore. There was no moving on for her, it was literally impossible. She doubted she'd be happy with anyone else ever...

Due to her incredible rage, she did in fact take a life. A monster's life, a life no one in this universe would miss, a life that this world would be better off without, but it was still a life, a gift that should never be taken. Black Canary decided to talk to her, to learn exactly what had happened that night...

...

She sat down on the sofa and looked at her hands on her knees. Dinah looked at her and decided to speak first. "Cassie, how are you feeling?" she asks, her voice calm, welcoming and soothing at the same time.

Cassie wondered if that was even a question for her, how was she feeling? She was feeling a lot of things at once, thinking about them just gave her a headache. She just wanted to scream a curse word at her and bolt out of the room in anger...

"Fine." was her reply. Simple and emotionless. Though Dinah didn't believe that for a second. Her risen right eyebrow showed Cassie that she knew it was a lie. "Tell me the truth, Cassie"

"I'm **_very_** angry, _**devastated**_ and _**fucking**_ **_depressed_**..." she replied, her voice louder than before. " _I mean what kind of stupid question is that? The **love of my life** **died** and I wasn't there to stop it from happening, how do you think I feel?_ " she adds, furious with her...

Cassie only got angrier with the questions that kept coming, she didn't want to talk about this, but she had to. To make sure she was still sane, and for the League to know...

"Alright then, I'll get to it... Why did you kill Match?" Cassie widened her eyes and looked away. "Because **_he_** killed-"

"I know that, I want to know why you **_Killed_** him. Losing a loved one is hard, it's painful, we've all tried to get revenge for that same reason but none of us had crossed the line before..."

Why was she even there, she could just go, no one could stop her from just leaving. " ** _I don't know_** , okay, **_I don't know_**..." She gripped her hair as the sentence came out as a shout that made Dinah flinch. A full minute of silence filled the room before Cassie's deep breath...

"Look, Dinah... Have you ever met someone who you never thought would mean anything significant to your life, then develop feelings for this person. T- to slowly find out that this person is your actual soulmate, someone who understands you completely, someone who'd rather die than to see a tear or even a frown on your face, someone who puts himself last and you first and makes you feel like you're the most important person in the entire Universe every single second of the day..." Dinah tilts her head slightly as her expression softened.

"Conner wasn't like any other, he wasn't like Superman or anyone else. He was everything I could ever want in someone and more. Loving, gentle, caring, selfless, smart, funny, kind... Dinah, I can keep this up all week" Dinah smiles, wanting to giggle...

"But then picture his life being taken the same day he was going to propose to you..." She widens her eyes in shock as her smile turned upside down. Cassie wasn't dumb, she knew what Conner was up to the whole time, it didn't take a super genius to figure it out, but just because she knew didn't mean she was going to ruin it...

"Looking at him on the ground, no heart beat, no breathing, nothing... Something snapped in me, all I saw was red mist, then Match was down... for good..."

"I just couldn't let that monster live his entire life with the satisfaction of knowing he killed Conner..." This got Dinah wondering. "Do you regret your actions?" she asks. " _Give me the exact same situation, I'd do it again_..." she answered quietly, looking away in the process. "Cassie..." Dinah closes her eyes, disappointed...

"It's how I feel. I know Conner wouldn't want me to do that, but... I- he'd..." She stood up, making Dinah look up at her, she saw a tear prepared to stream down her cheek.

"Cassandra, it doesn't matter what horrible things he did. It should never be a reason to take a life... Until further notice, you're off the Team and missions." Cassie remained silent and started walking out of the room. Right now, she didn't really care about missions or anything else for that matter...

"Whatever, Dinah." was her response before leaving. She had no idea how much Conner meant to her, she has loved someone before but it was nothing compared to what Cassie had with the clone.

'Two months and it hasn't gotten any better... Time is the best healer my ass...' At first Dinah thought it was obsession, going too long without seeing this certain someone was torture. Now she actually believed what Cassie had told her... It was Love.

...

"Hi Cassie" she comes to a full stop as she hears someone calling her. As the voice registered in her head, she recognized it as Timothy Drake, or more commonly known as Robin. She was not in the mood for this again...

It's the sixth time he spotted and approached her with a cheerful smile on his face, not knowing the kind of impact Conner's death still had on her. It was getting annoying, she just wanted to be left alone, she wasn't in the mood for hanging out with anybody but her thoughts... And Megan.

"I was wondering if-"

"Fuck off, Tim" she snapped, predicting what he was going to say. Tim frowned and slightly backed away. Cassie wanted to apologize for that outburst. "S- sorry, I'm just a little stressed about something. What is it?" she asks. "I- if you were still on the Team or..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks, already knowing the answer. "I- I uh... was just curious is all... N- never mind it's nothing, I'll see you later..." Cassie couldn't help but smile at that shy behavior of his, it was somewhat adorable... 'Ew, no...' she snapped out of it.

"I'm kicked out until further notice..." she quotes Black Canary, shrugging. "Woah, Heavy. A- aren't you worried about that?" Tim asks, noticing her unaffected careless expression.

"I don't give a shit..." She shrugs. "Hardcore..." he commented on her response as she chuckled at him. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to join the gang for a... Thing" she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Thing?" Tim made sure no one was nearby before speaking...

"Sometimes the gang and I team up for some vigilante stuff at night. It's pretty fun, some thugs' faces are priceless when they see us..." Cassie was slightly interested in this Thing he spoke of...

"Who's in this gang?" she asks, Tim again looking around. "I can't tell, plus some people sometimes don't show cuz they're too busy being old and lazy... We team up, split up and keep our cities safer at night while having fun. It's a win-win"

"So you're all like a Nocturnal Justice League" This was sounding like the thing Conner, Megan, her and Tim did in, quote, that future. _Only different because it's not just the four of them and Conner is dead_. 'Fuck, I gotta stop that...'

"Wait, is Megan in it?" she asks, wondering if this was somehow related to her not being home till really late hours. "Heck yeah, like every night" interesting indeed...

"I'm sold. I'll see if I can make it..." It's not like she's gonna be up to much tonight except maybe crying herself to sleep, plus this could be fun. "Sweet, it's gonna be fun" a smile grew on her face as he did the same. "Oh speaking of fun, I gotta go. Bat family stuff" he walks past her as she wonders who are the other people who do this... Thing.

...

 ** _8 P.M._**

...

Cassie opens the door to the apartment with a yawn ready to escape her lungs and mouth. Exhausted from work, the first thing she did was toss her bag on the sofa...

Her phone rings the next second. " _Yo_..." she greets Megan. "Yeah, I just got home... Nah, I got it, plus I wanna try this new dish I've been looking up... No prob, Meg" with that, she locks her phone and yawns again. 'I don't remember being so tired...' Cassie shrugs it off like it's nothing and heads towards the bathroom to have a nice hot shower...

She closes her eyes as the steaming hot water washes over her, from her golden silk hair, her perfect hourglass figure, her well toned body, to the toes on her feet. Cassie has even let her hair grow out more, Megan thought it looked better, doing it herself in a much faster time frame... Seconds.

She covers her mouth with one hand to yawn and leans against the wall, letting it support her, hopefully she doesn't slip. "Sheesh, I can't fall asleep now, got stuff to do" she jolted her body back up, refusing it to fall asleep...

An hour later and she was done cooking, facing away from the food to yawn again. Cassie flies to the couch to watch some TV, however it didn't take long for her eyelids to get heavy. Right after she closed her eyes, she instantly opened them again to see nothing but white...

" ** _Shit_** , here we go again" her voice echoed. " _Which one is it gonna be this time_..." she wonders, first it was her father, Zeus, who she ultimately tried to beat up again, then it was Ares for some reason she didn't even want to hear it, then Kronos who she begged to change the past, with no success, obviously... " _Useless assholes_ " her voice echoed. " _My sister._.." Hera greets her. "My Great, Wise, Goodwill Goddess who's loyal to her Entire family and people" she greets back with both boredom and sarcasm in her tone...

"I see you're still upset with the Gods" she frowned, recognizing her sarcastic tone. "Oh no, I'm not upset..." she says before her voice echoes. "I'm **_Furious_** with you assholes" like she knew would happen...

"Cassandra, _**please**_ , you **_must_** understand that-"

"The love of my life can be brought back to life or his death can be prevented by the people I call family, but they won't do it because they think it's for the best to make my entire life miserable... _Yeah, I totally understand, no hard feelings_ " referring to Hades and Kronos.

"We can't intervene and we can't bring him back, it's against the laws..." Cassie looked triggered at that statement. " _ **AGAINST THE LAWS!**_ _**You**_ were the one who showed me the future I prevented, that wasn't very **_law_** friendly, **_Dad himself_** tried to **_kill_** him, that wasn't very **_law_** friendly either, was it? Don't you Dare bullshit me, sis. All this is because of dad." Hera looked away...

"Look at yourself, sister, look at what this man has done to you... You were willing to go against your code and take a life because of him..." Cassie looked away. "What does Athena think of this?" she asks, curious as to why she hasn't shown up. "She... doesn't wish to speak to you..." Hera was a very bad liar...

" ** _Bullshit_** , she's with me on this, **_isn't she_**?" Hera sighs. "You should listen to the Goddess of Wisdom and Judgement, you can learn a thing or twelve"

"We just can't seem to understand her reasons..." Hera says to herself before turning back to Cassie. "It doesn't matter, we all decided that it's best to leave things as they are..." She noticed Cassie clenching her fists in anger. "Why are you here? to remind me how much I despise all of you? _Cuz it's working_ " her eyebrows furrow.

"I came to try and convince you myself that this is for the best..." that was it, that was her limit...

She gets closer to her and starts "Sister, can you do me a favor... I want you to tell the other Gods to stay away... _Stay the fuck away from me and my entire life_ , **_Forever_**. I don't ever want to see **_any_** of your glowing faces **_ever again_** , cuz if I do... You're going to wish you weren't immortal."

With no response brewing on her mind, Hera sighs and starts fading away. "I'm Sorry, Cassandra" was her last words to her sister as the blank dimension disappears and she was back on the couch...

Cassie sighs, turns off the TV and closes her eyes again, aiming for a quick nap for tonight's event. Then she realized the reason she was tired before was because of Hera. She opens her lightweight eyelids and stares at the ceiling. It hits her...

'Damn, I haven't had sex in over two months... Fuck.' she pinches her nose's bridge as another sigh escapes her mouth. The tension was getting to her slowly and she needed a release. Cassie looks at her room and thinks to herself. 'Nah, she'll be here any second, I better not' she successfully resists her urges...

 **...**

A few minutes later, Megan arrives looking somewhat tired like Cassie was when she got home. She didn't even bother with the keys, she just shifted through the door. Luckily there were no cameras around.

She stretches and instantly catches the scent of a delicious meal ready for her. From the smell of it, it was safe to say Cassie surpassed Megan in the cooking department, at such a young age too, Megan was forty something when she learned how to cook.

First thing Megan did was change into a more comfortable attire. A slightly shorter version of her old Hello Megan skirt and a white T-shirt only reaching just below her rib cage, that was all. White was later replaced with green skin...

Her feet touched the cold floor, which pleased her as she was well used to the cold back in Mars. 'Ah, I miss Mars' she thought to herself before reaching the kitchen where the dish was on the counter...

Taking the first bite, her face lit up, it was delicious to say the least. The second bite was just as delicious as the first, if not even better. 'Mm...' That was it, she's gonna have to teach her how to make this wonderful masterpiece. Her eyes opened and she made her way to her Cassie's room, flying.

" _Cassie, what's the recipe for this_ \- **_Oh my Gosh!_** " Megan covered her mouth, widened her eyes and blinked multiple times in a second. Cassie flung her eyes open and widened them at the sound of Megan's voice. The first thing Cassie did was cover up with the blanket while the first thing Megan did was cover her eyes before phasing out of the room by the door.

In hindsight, she should've knocked... Obviously.

Cassie had the color red painted across her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. 'Crap, I knew I shouldn't have...' she stopped, not knowing if Megan was listening. What was she going to do now?

Megan herself was red, even more flushed than Cassie was somehow, one could say that she shapeshifted her skin to red if they saw her. ' _Oh God, oh Geez, oh crap. What do I say? Why did I just phase in, **Ugh** , I'm so stupid sometimes_...' She's definitely seen Cassie naked before, but she was completely drunk when she did... Now she just walked in on her pleasuring herself...

Cassie opens the door, still looking flushed. "I'm... sorry about that" Cassie starts. " _What_? No, **_I'm_** _sorry_. _I can make myself forget_ , I- I think..." Cassie shakes her head no. "Don't do that"

"Okay, I'll just... forget about it the old fashion way" Cassie sighs. "You know you've seen me naked before" she states. Megan starts glowing red. "Yeah, but that was when we were drunk and... you know" Cassie couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah..." The awkward silence filled the room as they both looked away from each other, still flushed.

"Y- you know you don't have to feel embarrassed..." Megan starts. "I'm pretty sure everyone does it..." she adds, making Cassie look at her. " _You want to say that you do it, too_ " Megan wanted to object, only to realize there was no point in hiding anything. "Y- yeah..."

Cassie just had a brilliant idea "Who do you think about?" she asks, making Megan tense up again as she burns brighter than before. "I- y- you're just teasing me, aren't you?" she deduces before having to answer. Although, Cassie would like to know if it was Conner or...

" _Oh my goodness **, it's me, isn't it?**_ " Cassie chuckles. Megan was just about at her melting point. " ** _No it's no_** \- _Mm~_ " she gasps as Cassie catches her off guard with a kiss on the mouth, why she was doing this was beyond her. But Megan didn't seem to mind as she accepted it with no problems...

"What was that all about?" flushed, Megan asks after separating. Cassie's eyes wander before looking back at her. "I didn't really get to finish..." she answers before Megan advances with her own kiss. Should she be doing this, It's not like anyone would mind, not even Conner, heck, he'd enjoy seeing this happen...

Megan surprised Cassie by grabbing her breast and her butt, she gasps as she squeezes both but then shrugs it off, even letting a few moans out. It seemed like Megan was pushing her, she just assumed she wanted to go to a bedroom for this. She took flight and carried the blushing Martian to her room...

Cassie falls on her bed and lets Megan stay on top of her, never breaking the kiss until now. They stare into each other's eyes before smiling. Megan leans downwards and kisses her neck while taking off her shirt slowly. Cassie lifts her arms up as the shirt comes off, leaving Megan stunned. They got a lot bigger since the last time Megan saw them. "You just **_love_** being hotter than me, don't you?" she comments as Cassie chuckles. "You can grow yours in two seconds, quit complaining" speaking of her chest, Megan's shirt disappeared, revealing her own breasts. Cassie leaned up then licked and sucked on her nipple as her hand massaged the other, making Megan moan softly. Cassie showed that she was going first by getting on top of Megan, as she switched breasts, her right hand moved to her opening. Wasting no time, she shoved two fingers inside, watching Megan gasp and moan, eyes closed, she was in heaven. Cassie moved in and out as Megan kept her moans coming with each thrust. After a while, she decided to go faster, causing longer lasting moans to fill the room, "Mm~ that's it. Faster~" Megan moaned louder as she was close to her limit, letting her wet tongue out. Cassie's tongue touched and twisted around hers and engaged in a tongue kiss where they both moaned as Cassie inserted another finger and went even faster than before. Megan screamed in her mouth, letting her know she climaxed...

"That... was... Amazing..." she said, catching her breath. Cassie pulled her fingers out and shoved them in Megan's mouth then smirked at her. "Time to return the favor, Meg"

...

 ** _Several hours later_**

...

" _ **You came!**_ " shouted Tim, clueless of why Cassie and Megan just giggled to themselves. Must be a BFF thing, was his assumption. "Yeah, I'm here, don't need to tell the world about it..." she referred to his shout.

"S- sorry... Anyway, the others already started, so all we have to do is pick a city" Curious, Cassie asked. "Who are the others?" Tim looked at her and started. "Supergirl, Powergirl, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Beast Boy and Raven, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, etc."

"Great, two Karas" Tim didn't quite hear what she said so he asked. "Huh?" Cassie snaps out of thought and replies. "Nothing, let's go kick some ass" she suits up...

 **...**

While Supergirl and Powergirl were stopping planes from crashing, putting out colossal forest fires, clapping away F5 tornadoes, saving people from drowning somewhere else, the less over powered characters were dealing with armed bank robberies, gang wars and other medium level crimes. Megan caught up with Batgirl, Impulse was with Blue Beetle, Beast Boy was with his girlfriend Raven and Bumblebee with Cyborg, leaving Cassie with Tim...

" ** _Look out!_** " Cassie deflects some bullets heading towards Tim, with her arms, not wearing the bracelets. "Thanks, partner" he gives her a thumbs up as she rolls her eyes. Tim throws a few batarangs, disarming more criminals. It was getting a little too heated for his liking, the best course of action was to disarm them...

On the other hand, Cassie had babysitting duty. She was faster, stronger and completely bulletproof. This was a cakewalk for her, but she didn't want to show off like the Kryptonians do...

A gunman was about to take a hostage before getting easily smacked to the ground by Wonder Girl. "Pfft, this is no fun." One criminal was about to escape. However a golden lasso caught him and dragged him back to the bank.

Cassie tied him up and placed him down on the counter then jumped up and sat on his back. "Boy, did you choose the wrong activity for the evening..." she watched as Tim was serving a cold dish of Justice on his opponents.

"I mean, you could be home, enjoying some ice cream with your girlfriend or something, but nope, you thought it was a good idea to go out and rob a bank with your friends" he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm... not dating anyone..." He stated, trying desperately to free himself. "Well, you're not gonna meet a nice, cute girl while you're robbing a bank are you? Well, _you just did_ , but that's not what I mean"

He got one hand free and grabbed the knife on his shoe and jabbed Wonder Girl's back, only to get a bent knife afterwards, it didn't even leave a scratch on her. "That tickles... Oh- okay, hold on one sec..." she gets up, flies towards Tim and blocks several bullets coming from behind. Then she dashes towards the gunmen and breaks their weapons...

The tied up criminal tries desperately to escape by moving like a worm "Okay, where was I?" she comes back to him and drags him back to the same spot with her lasso. " ** _AGH_** , _**Get the hell off me!**_ " she goes back to looking at Tim in action. "Nope..."

The last one was defeated, he looks at Cassie. 'The heck is she doing?' Wondered Tim. Clueless about the many times she's saved him so far...

"Oh, he's done..." Cassie stops swinging her feet then stretches her arms and yawns. "We done here?" she asks bored out of her mind. The fight wasn't all that interesting to watch if she were to be honest.

"Not yet, we gotta interrogate them and find out who's in charge of this operation." Tim replies, looking around. " ** _Ugh_**... _Hey_ Johnny, who's in charge?" she asks the man still tied up, being used as a cushion. "I- I don't know, nobody knows. He always wears a mask a- and..." she could sense hesitation in his voice. Cassie has picked up a thing or two thanks to living with a human lie detector for so long.

She gets off and holds an end of her lasso. "The Lasso Compels You To Tell The Truth And Only The Truth" he feels a huge surge of electricity coming from the lasso tied around him. " **AAAAHHH! A- ALRIGHT I'LL TALK** " the shocks stop...

"It's him, that guy. His name's Hunter Kane" he looks at a masked man on the ground, slightly unconscious. "Thanks, Johnny... Umm, you don't need to be awake for this part" she says before winding up her arm, making him brace for impact. Before she hit him, Tim grabbed her arm...

" _Woah, woah, woah_. Wonder Girl, remember your huge strength." She looks at him with confusion. Johnny opens one eye to see what's causing the delay "What? I'm telling you to be care-" she advances her fist, Johnny closes his eyes again before getting flicked unconscious by her index finger. "Just a prank... oh" Tim ruined the surprise twist...

"You really thought I was gonna blow a hole on his face. What sort of psycho do you take me for?" she was beginning to get upset. "I just thought... Never mind, let's just interrogate that guy" he tried desperately to change the subject. "Really? You sure you want me to join in? I might _**accidentally**_ kill the guy" she quoted the emphasized word with her fingers. Tim was now aware that she knew what he was thinking...

The interrogation was next to easy, only Cassie was the one who did most of the work. Some people are just not afraid of Robin as much as they are of Batman himself. But they are afraid of getting shocked over and over. They had all they needed and disappeared just before the police arrived...

...

She was sitting on the edge of a tall building, looking down on the police that had arrived. It reminded her of how similar this was to that alternate future where Conner was married to Megan. In the end, no one was lucky enough to end up with him...

She frowns at the thought of it. 'Why can't I just let go?' she thought to herself. It has been two months and it was still as painful the first day without him. Who knew how much of a grip he had on her...

She closes her eyes and the sound of the wind moving her hair increased 'It's like you're here, and at the same time, you're not... Like you're telling me to wake up from a nightmare... **_It's not fair_** , why couldn't it be me? If one of us deserves life it should be you, **_damn it_** ' while her mind kept having more and more thoughts, her body was hugging her knees and crying. She hasn't made a single noise or movement, but Tim noticed...

"Cassie... You okay?" her thoughts were interrupted by the new boy wonder's stupid question. " _Peachy_ , nothing but Gumdrops and ice cream over here" she answers with extreme sarcasm, though her tone didn't sound like it. "Now you're just making me hungry" he failed to get her frown upside down, heck, he may have made things worse...

"S- sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a bit... Y- you're thinking about him?" Her silence confirmed it. "It's torturous, isn't it?" he asks as she nods the obvious answer. "Look, I'm no expert on Love and stuff, but I do know that you need to stop beating yourself up over this..." he started, getting her attention. 'Tim, I can't just **_DO_** that, I-'

"It's not your fault, but you're behaving like it is. It's not right and it's not what he'd want you to do... He'd want you to be happy"

She looked at him for a brief moment before sighing. "Y- you're right... Me being depressed and miserable all the time is not one of his wishes" she said. "Obviously... And nothing would make you happier right now than being around your best friend- s" that cheerful and annoying energy of his was actually starting to help her out.

"The others are tired and heading home." His hand reaches for her cheek and gently wipes off her tears, however after doing so, his hand remains softly caressing her cheek. "We could go grab something to eat, cuz you actually made me hungry, no joke" she chuckles at his silliness ruining the mood. "You idiot" she comments, smiling at him. "That a yes?" he asks...

Cassie noticed she was just inches away from him and he was getting closer by the second, she didn't move a muscle, she just waited to see how she would react... Their lips nearly made contact before Cassie suddenly pushes Tim off the rooftop. " ** _AHHH_**..." she hears him panic, struggling to take out his grapple gun. 'Expertly Trained my ass' she jumps off...

Tim stops falling when Cassie grabs his hand and starts pulling him back up to the rooftop. When they got back up, he was panting. "Don't ever try to kiss me, Tim, it doesn't end very well if you're not Conner" 'or Megan...'

He catches his breath. One second he was about to kiss a girl he liked, the other one he was falling to his doom. " ** _You could've simply said No_** or backed away. _I can take a hint_..." she chuckles. "Where's the fun in that?" she approaches him.

"I don't know... Maybe **_me not dyin_** \- _hello_..." he was cut short when he opened his eyes to see her standing very close to him. She sighs. "Listen Tim, you're sweet, but those feelings aren't just gonna be handed to someone else, just like that... If you really want to date a broken down, piece of sarcastic shit mess like me, you're gonna need to be patient..."

He couldn't stop staring at her. She really didn't play around, just straight the point. "R- right... I can, I will" he sounded quite determined. "You sure? I won't guarantee I'll just fall for you in the end... I can still reject you at my own free will if I decide you're not right for me..."

"I'm sure." Cassie admired his persistence, she smiled knowing he's off to a good start. "I'll see you later, Tim" she said, already taking flight. "Robin" he corrected her, pointing at the R on his chest. Cassie's smile widens as she flies away...

Though the question remained, was she going to start dating him?

Only time will tell...

...

 ** _?_**

...

Eyes open, the blur fades away, Sight Returning. It was hot, extremely hot, like the Sun was right there or something...

Nothing but white everywhere for thousands of kilometers... Then a figure appears, slightly glowing. "Who..."

"We meet again..." the voice appeared to be female, it sounded familiar...

"A- Athena?"


	29. Chapter 29: Reunion

"Athena... What's going on? Am I _dead_?" he asked, gripping his head. He widens his eyes when he feels something on his finger. The blue power ring, it was glowing and shaking.

"You are deceased... Yet still alive. The ring is clueless to which is it..." she explains as he kept staring at it. "What killed me? All I remember is pushing Cassie out of the way of- CASSIE!" Conner starts panicking...

"She is safe. She was even the one who defeated your biological brother..." she leaves out the part where Cassie brutally ended his life. Conner slightly smiled at the thought. 'She must've been furious' he thought. "Indeed she was... so much so that she ended his life." His smile turned upside down...

"Cassie killed him... N- no. That can't be true" from the looks of Athena, he could tell she was not joking. "She made sure the last moments of his life were as painful as possible before striking the final blow..." Conner was in shock, it was hard to take in the fact that she went through with her revenge because of him... It was his fault... or at least that's what he thought.

"I want to talk to her, now" he requested, but she refused by shaking her head. "You cannot... You are dead" she repeated as he clenched his fists, getting angrier. "You saved me... You did that for a reason"

"Yes, I did... This was not your time" he raises an eyebrow at her, confused. "Cassandra's father did this" his heart skipped a beat. "Zeus" she nods. "How did he... Kill me?" Conner asked.

"We Gods created the Amazons and gave them a land to live on... they built an empire from the ground up and worshipped us. Later came along the Humans, wanting to claim it as their own... We gave the Amazons weapons, made from the strongest material on Earth that we created ourselves, they named it Amazonium... It's what all the Amazon's weapons and shields are made out of, including the bracelets... Being our creation, we can manipulate it, change it... Control it." she looked away for a moment. " _I still don't see what this has to do with_ -"

"When you pushed Cassandra away, Zeus moved her bracelet upwards, causing it to deflect the beam towards you... Now she's living with the guilt of thinking that she was one of the causes of your death." He gripped his hair. "No... No, no. Let me talk to her, _I'm begging you_... _Let me at least tell her it's not her fault_..."

"I can't simply do that... Without the help of the others, I can't bring you back..." He starts to wonder. "Why bother saving me at all if you're not going to bring me back?" he asks...

"My job is to **_enforce_** _**Justice**_ , letting you die by a God's will due to his emotions towards you is not Justice... But he is still our king and he ordered every single one of us to not interfere with her life..."

" _He's a monster"_ he comments. "He believes his actions are for the greater good... Right now, I can't do anything..." she states...

...

 _ **Two months later**_

...

Time has passed and it felt quite insignificant for the two godly beings in the empty dimension. Both capable of living extremely long lives without even noticing it. Conner had his eyes closed, thinking more about this situation while Athena remained silent, waiting...

"Evidently, you haven't realized it yet..." she starts. Conner looks up at her in confusion, that's when she saw streams of tears marked on his face. "Realized what?" he asks, his voice, careless.

"Your ring... It has settled for a while now..." she closed her eyes. He looked at his finger. "What does that mean?" He asks curiously. "The most likely reason is that you're being revived, physically..."

" _Revived_? _**How**_? By who?" The first thought he had was Lex Luthor, he did escape during the battle, but he saw no reason for the villain to revive him. If he wanted another Superboy, he could just create a new one. "Let's take a look"

Athena creates a rip through the dimension and it reveals where Conner's body was. " _ **I'm in a Pod!**_ " that quickly pisses him off and before the idea of Lex Luthor comes back to mind, he finally spots the person in front of him...

" _Kara_?" It was in fact Supergirl's doing. She was the one reviving him. Her of all people, she used to despise him, she couldn't even look at him without clenching her fists and being on guard. Now, there she was...

'You think you know people' Conner thinks to himself. "Indeed. She's determined to bring you back to life, she hasn't rested till this day" which begs the question. "Can that pod really bring me back to life?" he asks.

"Right now, it's bombarding your cells with as much solar energy as your world can take without causing it any damage..." She explains. "Reactivating them... like a Jump start." he concludes. 'But I'm a hybrid of two species, that won't work on half of my cells... If this works, I'll be a full Kryptonian...' He was having second thoughts about this. He doesn't want to lose his literal humanity. Sure, it'll give him more power and more abilities, but the cost is too valuable...

"You'll live, isn't that the important thing?" It showed his 19% cells functioning efficiently. 'Alright fine... all I have to do is wait...' he thought. After an hour, it updates to 20%. "This may take a while... Wish I brought a book." he comments.

...

 _ **One Earth hour later**_

...

The process was slow and painful to watch. It seemed like these hours that pass take way longer than two months. Then it hits him. He realizes that he's in front of one of the most brilliant minds of this Universe. Anything he wants to ask, there is a high probability of her knowing the answer.

"Um... Athena, c- can I ask you a few questions?" he spoke up, feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed about it. "Of course." she simply aproves, making him feel a little more comfortable... only a little.

"Okay... What's the meaning of life?" she raises an eyebrow at him. Athena wasn't expecting him to ask her a question like that, it was no doubt a surprise. She smiles at him...

" ** _No_** " was her response, puzzling him. " _No_? You don't know?" he assumes.

"No, I know... You will too. The question is not what is the meaning of life... Rather, _What is the meaning of **My** life_. Because if you ask me what's the meaning of life, I will tell you, it's to Die" He stared at her, stunned, still processing what she just told her...

"But die, knowing what you've accomplished, knowing what you've done for, or, to the world, knowing how much you mean to someone else... **_That_** , Conner Kent, is what you will discover for yourself... _Assuming your body won't get destroyed by that device_ "

' ** _Note to self_** , _if humans don't know, do **Not** ask the Gods_ ' he thought to himself, gripping his hair... " _But of course_ that's _**one** _ of the _**thousands** _ upon **_millions_ ** of answers... _However, most of them will make you take your own life_ , I've gone through great lengths to bring you back, so I won't tell you any of them..." she even winks at him, freaking him out...

"Okay, okay... No more unsolvable human questions" he said. ' _On second thought..._ '

"How was the Universe created?" he asks. "Conner, _you'd die approximately three hundred thousand times before I even get to the middle_ " she points at his body in the pod. "Can't you just tell me the shortest version out there?" he asked. "That would still take two hundred years" now **_he_ ** was getting annoyed by this. "In a short sentence or something" he insists.

" _ **It**_ created an infinitely ongoing explosion you call the Multiverse"she says, but that only rose more questions. " ** _It_**? _God_?" he questions. " _ **It**_ is not a God, Zeus is a God, I am a Goddess. **_It_** is nothing and everything, exists and yet doesn't, knows everything and everyone. We call it, **_Presence_**." Was his eyesight failing him or was Athena shaking just by mentioning this strange being? Regardless, he needed to avoid knowing about this _**Presence**_...

"I'll ask a less terrifying question..." she sighs, regaining her calm and collected nature. " _Please do_ " she had her limits, even the Mighty Athena could not comprehend Omnipotent, Omniscient and Omnipresent beings. Talking about it just made her feel uneasy...

"How did Cassie find me back there, she told me she just **_felt_ ** where I was... _Is that possible_?" That's a question she can answer. " _You are currently talking to relative of hers who can create dimensions and read minds_. It _**is** _ Possible. She even shared your pain... _When you struck your enemy with all your strength_ , Cassandra held her wrist, like it was broken. _You were truck in the stomach_ and she thought she was suddenly hungry, having felt her own stomach sting. How? I'm not entirely sure... But this shared pain only happens for an instant, she would've died if it was continuous."

' _That explains why her nose was bleeding_...' Another problem arises. "That's not right, I don't want her to feel my pain..." He said. "It is not up to _**you**_ , Conner. This woman has gotten so close to you, she has literally become a part of you. It surpasses any Love I've seen for thousands of years. You two are connected, forever..." How could he not smile from that, despite the negative side, he was very happy to hear that from Athena herself. " _Flattering_ , _isn't it_?" He looks away for a moment to hide the blush she knows he has on his face...

A few more minutes pass before Conner gets curious again. Knowing it'll be rare to get this opportunity again, he decides to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and ask her...

"Um... Why can't Cassie and I-" Conner gets cut short by a lightning bolt appearing next to Supergirl. She turns to face it as she backs away quickly, out of the light emerges a being. " _ **Zeus**_!" Athena shouts as she widens her eyes in shock. " _He's there_ , with Kara? _can he do that_?" Conner asks. "He's not allowed to." she grits her teeth in anger...

Creating a bolt of lightning, he aims at the pod where Conner was healing. " _ **Hey**_!" Kara realizes and grabs his arm. " _ **That's my cousin**_." Zeus glows and Kara receives an immeasurable amount of electricity. She quickly lets go and flies in front of Conner. 'That actually hurt... _Who is this guy_?' she thought to herself. "Whoever you are, you need to leave before you get hurt..." Her eyes glow red...

"You need to help her" Conner practically orders Athena. " _I cannot_ " she replies. "Why? You're the Goddess of Wisdom, try to reason with him" he suggests. "No, I mean I cannot leave you unguarded... The moment I leave, Hades' enforcers will come after you" That was the reason she hasn't left since he got there...

"I'm not worth another life... I can fair against these monsters. Athena, please..." she clenches her fists before vanishing. Right after her departure, Hell hounds appear in front of him. 'Guessing those aren't hallucinations.' he thought...

After taking a bolt of Zeus's lightning, Supergirl was feeling the electricity still run through her body... Until Athena appeared in front of her and nullified the effects with a single touch. Kara, being weak from the magic attack, dropped to her knees and leaned against the pod, defeated...

"So, you've come out of hiding, Athena." he greets her. "I was never hiding..." Athena turns to face him with a scowl. "Zeus, this is insanity. Not only have you killed an innocent already, you've harmed this one, and they are not just innocents, they're heroes. These repeated intrusions in mortal lives are forbidden by your own laws. Yet you don't practice them..."

"I am your king, Athena, whatever I say, goes. What I do now, I do for the good of this world" she only got angrier from there. "The Future has changed, you saw it for yourself. You were wrong the first time and you are wrong now..." it was his turn to clench his fists in anger...

Conner was fighting two Minotaurs, having defeated the Hounds in a short amount of time. An incoming punch gets grabbed as he counters with a punch of his own to it's stomach. As it backs away in pain, his eyes flash brightly three times before he shoots a heat vision that engulfs the beast, effectively incinerating it. Due to them being beasts from hell, he wasn't killing them, just simply sending them back to where they came from...

'Burst Heat Vision...' as he named it. Conner turns to face the last Minotaur and gets a mace to the face, only _it_ bent instead of his neck breaking. "Ouch, you dick" in a blink of an eye, Conner took the mace and blew the monster's head off with it. Red smoke signaled their leave... and arrival as a gigantic one appears behind him, making the clone sigh. "I wish I had a portable Yellow Sun in my pocket..."

"I will say this one more time, Athena. Stand aside" she shows no sign of fear towards her king. She wasn't the fighting type like some of the other Gods, the way she saw it, it was pointless...

As Zeus tires, he takes the first step and points at her. Athena felt the shock begin to course through her body. It only got worse as she tried to stop it. "You leave me no choice, Athena" he increases it tenfold and she screams in agony. "No... You leave **_me_ ** no choice" she whispers before her eyes glow and Conner appears in front of her...

...

 _ **With Cassie**_

...

She was at the movies with Tim, Richard, Barbara and Megan, all sitting next to each other. It was a sequel to one of their favorite movies, so they all found each other at the cinema and sat together. Megan felt like the odd one out, having made the group uneven. But she was indeed fun to hand out with, they literally begged her to stay with them...

Out of nowhere, Cassie stops laughing with the others, frowns and looks to her left, widening her eyes in the process. 'I... _gotta go_.' she says in the mind link.

Tim looks at her in confusion. 'But we just got here, and this an awesome movie' he smiles at her, however she doesn't smile back. It would be rude to just ditch him. 'I meant to the restroom... Too much soda, he he' he gives a subtle fake laugh that only Megan noticed.

When she looked at her seat, she didn't spot anything but popcorn. 'I know a fake laugh when I hear one and you _**didn't** _ buy a soda. What's going on?' she cut the others off the mind link so they can chat privately...

...

 _ **With Conner**_

...

" _Kryptonian_!" without another word, he shoots a lightning ray towards him. Thinking fast, Conner fires his heat vision and the beams collide. He was already losing the struggle, until Kara speeds in front of Zeus and strikes him in the face before grabbing and throwing him through a wall. She was pissed to say the least...

Conner was about to follow, but Athena reached for his arm to stop him. "You can't win this battle, he is using his full power" she states, still fighting the pain from the shock. "That doesn't mean I don't have to try..." he says, looking through the wall and seeing Kara still kicking ass, if she's doing it, so can he...

Athena sighs and silently waits three seconds. " _ **AAHHH**_..." Kara screams from the other room. " _ **Kara**_!" He shouts, full of worry. " _ **No**_ , you're both vulnerable to our magic. He'll kill you with ease, Conner. If that happens, all of this was pointless"

"Well, I'm not just going to run away." Another crash sound comes from the other room, proving that Kara is still fighting. "Of course not, you'd never flee from protecting your friends, even if the chances of winning are next to impossible. Noble, _idiotic_ , but noble... No, what I mean is, you'll need more power to at least not perish..." She gets back up, struggling to do so...

She places her hand on his chest where the heart was located and another on his forehead. "I, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, here by grant you, Conner 'Kon-El' Kent, My Power and Wisdom..."

 _ **THUD**_

...

 _ **With Cassie**_

...

' _ **Don't you dare ditch us, Cass**_ ' Cassie sighs heavily. ' ** _Look_** , you don't understand. I _**really** _ gotta go. Heck, if I'm wrong about this something, I'll come back before the movie finishes' she exits the restroom. 'What is this _something_? _You keep dodging the question_ '

'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me' she said. 'You, the daughter of a God, are currently hanging out with three super skilled ninjas trained by a rich man dressed as a bat and an actual shape-shifting, English speaking, telepathic Martian in a mind link... It doesn't get any crazier than this, Cassie' She had a point.

' _I think Conner's alive_...' she comes out with it, then and there. ' ** _What_**!? _Where is he_?' Megan was shocked to say the least, mixed feelings about it running through her mind. 'I said _I think_... I'm not entirely sure.' Cassie already started counting down the seconds left for when Megan started thinking she was crazy. Heck, even **_she's_** not even sure if she's sane.

'H- _how do you know_?' Megan asks, delaying Cassie's countdown. ' _ **I don't fucking know**_... I just _**do**_. Call me crazy, in denial, delusional, **_I don't care_**. But I have to know...' she starts heading towards the exit. 'Cassie, I don't think you're crazy... I'm just shocked and confused... Where do you think he is?' Megan asks once again...

Cassie closes her eyes and concentrates on him. ' _Where are you_?' she asks herself. At first she thought of a memory of him and tried to think of the present. A sudden spike of a strange, yet familiar feeling widens her eyes as she realizes where he was. ' _The Arctic?_ Why would he... **_The Fortress!_** '

'Meg, please cover for me. I don't wanna make Tim sad, he's gonna think I don't wanna be with him, _and yes,_ I do, but this is Conner we're talking about...' Megan had no clue on how to cover for her. 'Just lie or shape-shift into me, there's only one person in this world that could tell the difference. _And I'm going to find him_...' she exits the large building and takes off. In a matter of moments, she's out of Megan's telepathic range...

'Guys, I gotta go...' Megan started. 'Say what? **_Stay_** ' They all said in unison, like she was the reason they were having so much fun. 'I just remembered I had to do this work stuff. Next time, kay?' they all sighed in disappointment. Megan gets up and quickly leaves the room, when she was out of sight, she shape-shifted into Cassie, feeling jealous for having to increase her breast size and shape her body into a perfect hourglass...

When she returns, she brings more popcorn and terminates the mind link. "Took ya long en- more popcorn? You really are obsessed with sweets, Cassie" Tim whispers to her. Megan flashes back to all the times she saw Cassie with sweet foods. "You have... no... idea" she replies...

...

 _ **With Conner**_

...

Conner appeared out of nowhere and struck Zeus a few meters away with ease. " _Kara_ " he turns to her and simply touches her arm and the pain instantly stops. She healed her...

"Cousin?" she opens her eyes, that she thought were deceiving her because she saw her cousin slightly glowing, once blue eyes turned silver. 'Okay, I am officially nuts' she thought to herself. "No, you're fine. Stay back on this one, okay. I don't want you getting hurt" he gets up to face Zeus once again...

"Well, I can't say I like getting my ass kicked... wait, _did you just read my_..." The god rises from the debris and stares in awe as he senses Athena's power in another being. "Unthinkable, unprecedented, unacceptable. What have you done that's so meaningful, so god like, that she just handed you all her power..."

"I'm not exactly sure myself... But my greatest achievement is something you haven't accomplished in a very long time... I've made your daughter happy" the second he finished, the area around him burst with electricity that affected him. Zeus didn't stop there, a thick bold came down and struck the Kryptonian...

When the dust settled, Conner was shown blocking, steam coming from his skin. In normal circumstances, his very cells would've been history. Yet now he checks his arms, completely healed already...

"That is an impressive feat for a Kryptonian... But your power and hers combined can never defeat me." Conner clenched his fists. "Hope Cassie doesn't mind me kicking her dad's bu-" he quickly looks to his right, feeling a familiar presence. ' _Cassie_?' he thought to himself.

The Zeta was destroyed when Zeus arrived, so the only way there was with flight. He tackles Zeus. "I am **_not_ ** letting her put her life on the line for me again" the glow increases and the next second. Him, Zeus and Athena disappear.

Cassie bursts through the roof and sees no one but Kara in the room, still resting against the wall. Looking around, it seemed like there was a fight. She approaches her ex rival and feels her pulse. After knowing she was alright...

 _ **SLAP**_

" ** _OW_** " was her response before immediately opening her eyes. " _Talk it off_. What happened here? And _where is he_?" she asked. Kara was confused on how she knew about Conner. Looking behind Cassie, she saw that Conner was gone and thought he might not be back at all, considering how bad she was losing the fight...

"The Phantom Zone projector was malfunctioning for a while and one of Zod's buddies managed to escape... We fought and I managed fix the projector and throw him back." Off the top of her head, came the idea from spotting the projector in the next room using X Ray vision...

" _Don't lie to me, Kara_. I _**know**_ Conner was here..." She could see her eyes about to release the tears. "Cassie... What are you talking about? Conner died two months ago..." Cassie did not like being reminded about that, nor did she like being lied to. "Look, just help me get some sunlight and I'll tell you what happened..." Cassie helped her up and placed Kara's arm over her shoulders to support her...

...

The three appear on an island on the other side of the world. Zeus looks around, impressed. "Zeus, this is your last chance" Athena says, getting up. "You speak as if his power rivals mine, Athena"

"I don't know much about Divine life, but I do know that what you're doing is against your own laws, Zeus. Athena is the only one who had the courage to step up and foil your plans. Why you really hate me, I don't know. I haven't done anything wrong, but you simply kill me and make your own daughter think it was her fault-"

" ** _Enough_**. You wish to fight a God, very well, I shall end your life once and for all..." the sky immediately got dark, filled with clouds, thunder could be heard. Conner looked above him jumped out of the way of an extremely fast bolt of lightning. Right after that, another bolt appeared behind him, he stopped just in time with flight, however it caught his arm, bruising it...

It stung like hell, but that quickly went away in seconds thanks to the Godly healing. Upon landing, ten bolts came down circling around him like a cylinder cage. It only got worse when they began to close in on him...

Conner thought fast and flew straight upwards as fast as he could, breaking the sound barrier in nearly an instant. He flew past the cloud level, successfully escaping the trap, then flew back down...

Zeus looked up and got a punch to the face so intense it split the island in two, tides rose up from the split and dragged one side of the island underwater. 'Amazing... Though at this rate, the world will be torn apart...' Athena thought, distancing herself from the split...

 _ **...**_

When they got back, Kara quickly hid away the regenerating clone faster than Cassie could blink. After that, Cassie had her sit down so she could explain these strange abilities...

"So let me get this straight... You can sense where he is and you can feel his pain for a quick instant..." Said Kara with a facial expression showing disbelief above all else. "I knew you wouldn't believe me... How do you think I found him that night? And how do you think I got a nosebleed without being hit?"

"I'm trying to believe you here, but it seems very... Unlikely, that you just _sensed_ him" Cassie sighs heavily. "You mean like Megan in Bialya" she brings up. "Megan's a Martian, she can do stuff like that" Kara refuses to give up.

"And I'm half Magic, **_God Magic_** , maybe I can do something sim-" Cassie suddenly looks down, confusing Kara. " _What_?" she questions. "N- nothing, I just feel really great all of a sudden" she smiles and shrugs it off. "Anyway, what you're telling me, it's simply not possible. You need some therapy, Cassie"

The Amazon stands up, angry with the Kryptonian's stubbornness. "Know what, Screw this and _**screw you**_. I'm out of here" just as Kara planned. "Whatever, enjoy being a weirdo, ya weirdo" she replies with a grin, acting like Cassie was crazy...

 _ **...**_

Another blast was heard from the island as Zeus was getting annoyed by the Kryptonian's persistence. Said hybrid showed up behind him, but Zeus managed to grab hold of him by the neck. Conner struggles until he gets an idea...

Both their bodies light up before disappearing. Just a few seconds later, they return to the same spot they left. Zeus's attire was lit up on fire, his skin looking red from intense heat. Conner had just teleported them near the sun, as a result he was stronger now...

Zeus drops to his knees, feeling exhausted. He raises his hands and a bolt comes down, striking himself. From the outcome, he was fully healed and more powerful. To Conner's realization of this when Zeus moved quicker than ever and moved right in front of him "Uh oh..."

The island explodes with a shockwave spreading out, creating high tides in every direction. Luckily, he avoided the tremendous blow and lifted Athena off the island before it was destroyed.

" _Is there no limit to this guy?_ " He asks, getting frustrated. "There's a reason he's above all of us" Conner quickly dashes to the right, avoiding a bolt from the sky. "Does he at least have a weakness?" He asks. "Well, he wouldn't just casually tell us" in front of them, Zeus appears and before Conner could react, they teleport...

 _ **...**_

That nagging feeling just disappeared and Cassie was left with the emptiness in her heart again. She sighs, feeling depressed once again. " _Gotta get a hold of yourself Cassie_ , You just- _**Shit**_ , Tim!" she remembers who she was with earlier. Pulling out her phone, she contacted Megan...

Took a while for her to answer, which means perhaps the movie is not over yet. " _Yellow_?" she answers cheerfully. "Meg, is the movie over yet?" Cassie asks, speeding up. "Yeah, a while ago. Tim walked m- _you_ , back home, which was so sweet and adorable of him, _he wants to protect you~_ "

" _One does not simply rob me and not wake up in a hospital_. Anyways, catch me up, what did he say?" Cassie asks. "I... Can only tell you this in person... over a couple of drinks" she raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Did he break up with me or something?" For some reason, there was no sign of sadness in her voice from saying that, just confusion.

"Get here so I can tell you, also _no_ " rolling her eyes with a smile growing on her face, Cassie sped off towards Megan to hear the news.

 _ **...**_

Conner falls on his back, protecting Athena from harm. "Ouch..." He mumbles before getting up. "Where are we?" Athena opens her eyes and quickly widens them in shock. How she despised this place, so many memories of fallen brothers and sisters...

"The God's Arena. He wants a duel to the death" she explains. "Aren't I already dead? What's this gonna change?" he asks curiously. "Well, you'd have no conscience or awareness of your existence, because there will be no existence for you" taking that into consideration, he had to either Die forever and let Cassie believe it was her fault for the rest of her life, or kill Cassie's jerk of a father. 'Could this get any worse?' Right after the thought, Zeus appears, looking quite... _Tall_.

"Witness the Power of a God" The both of them had to look straight up to look him in the eyes. Athena gets teleported away from him. Right then, Zeus stomps the Hybrid, creating a crater...

Superboy struggled as more force was applied. His eyes glowed red and he looked up. The next second Zeus widened his eyes and stepped back, his foot was steaming. S flew towards him but was quickly swatted back down. He stands back up again and spits out some blood before proceeding to charge his heat vision...

Zeus saw this and charged his lighting attack and fired first. S quickly moved to his left, dodging the bolt and fired his heat vision, Zeus blocked with his hand and to his surprise, the beam dug through his skin and hit his eyes, making him scream in pain.

Having fired a much denser and more powerful beam, S was slightly drained and fell to one knee. Z shrinks down to normal size and five bolts of lightning appear in front of him...

Poseidon, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes join the fray. Without any second thoughts, they all attack at the same time. S dodges Poseidon's trident, Artemis' arrow, and one of Ares' axes. However, Hermes runs past him, grabs and throws the weapons back at him. This time, he incinerated the arrow, grabbed the ax and knocked the Trident away. Said Trident returned to the master via magic...

Hermes strikes him a few dozen times at super speed before S grabbed his fist and threw him away. 'Can't win this fight... Not without help...' Ares suddenly appears behind him and swings his sword. S catches it just in time, however his hand started bleeding. 'Magic weapons... Great...' S breaks it and shoves Ares back a few meters. The others surround him...

"You are outnumbered, Kryptonian. Surrender now or be killed" Artemis states. "If I surrender, _**he'll**_ kill me anyway." S complains, pointing at Zeus. "It'll be a painless death if you do" Ares said, summoning another sword...

"So handy, having all these gods at your beck and call, Zeus. What's the matter? Can't take me on by yourself?" He taunts with a smile. However Zeus doesn't say a word. "I thought you're the top dog around here, but I guess I was wrong-" Poseidon throws his trident again...

This time it was blocked, by a shield, made of Amazonium. It was Wonder Woman herself, just in time to save the hybrid. " _Where am I_?" she looks around and instantly spots the Olympian Gods. Before bowing down to show respect, she finally notices who they were facing. "Conner you're- _What is happening here_?"

"Stand aside, this does not concern you." Poseidon gets his trident back the same way. "He is a member of The Justice League and is someone close to my sister... From the looks of it, you're all trying to kill him" she catches on fast and stands against the Gods. Zeus takes a step back for some reason...

"Destroy them" Zeus orders, getting some stares from the others. "I said _**Destroy them**_!" With that everyone turns to the two and Diana takes her stance, while Conner kept concentrating. "Conner, you are planning to fight, rig-"

" _ **Finally, you stop moving**_!" Conner interrupts her before The Flash joins the Arena. The first thing he does is look at Conner and Diana, then the Gods. " _Okay_..." he stands against Hermes with no questions, it was time to find out who is the Fastest Man Alive...

Seconds later, Aquaman appears looking confused. He then looks at the people around him and notices the Trident on one of the Gods. " _Great_ _Poseidon_..." he stares in awe. "You're fighting him, Arthur" Diana speaks up before he widens his eyes, wondering what the heck has happened...

The Green Arrow and finally Batman appear, matching the number of Gods they have to face. Once again, confusion is shared between the two like the others. "Superboy's in trouble, we're fighting Gods, sounds crazy, but let's be honest, we all owe him" Barry summarizes as the two get ready and choose their opponents.

"By the way, why didn't you get Superman or Manhunter..." Barry asks. "They're off planet, I can't find them..." he responds, opening his eyes. "We can do this ourselves, we just have stay together and fight as one" Diana advises, looking straight at Ares, remembering their past encounters not being the friendliest...

"Are you done recruiting mortals?" Ares speaks up. "Alone or not, you don't stand a chance against us" he adds. " _We shall see_ " Diana narrows her eyebrows. " _Indeed we shall_ " Zeus steps up and commands them to advance. the Justice League vs The Gods of Olympus...

The Flash and Hermes were the first to clash. Barry took the first four hits before grabbing the fifth, now adapted to the God's speed. Blue lightning bursts out as Flash unleashes a flurry of hits to every part of the God's body. It was only after he stopped that Hermes felt every hit at once. He falls to his knees, proving that The Flash is the Fastest Man Alive...

Batman charges at Hephaestus and throws three batarangs at him. All three were ineffective as he simply blocks all of them with an axe. After that attempt, Bruce throws a few smoke pellets at the ground, using the smoke as cover. From the left, Bruce strikes the God with shock gloves, provoking him. He repeats the same over and over until the God has enough and inhales and blows away all of the smoke. "There you are..." He is confused after seeing Batman, looking calm, with a small gas mask on him. Hephaestus falls to the ground from inhaling a large dosage of knockout gas. 'Didn't think I'd work on a God...' Batman thought while taking off the gas mask, victorious.

Aquaman and Poseidon was the strangest. Arthur makes the trident appear from water forming on his hands, however, Poseidon shows that he can do it as well. "This is absurd, I am the King of the Seas" he complains. "You're a king, I am a God" he gets the trident back and charges at Arthur. Only to realize the Trident was ineffective against the Atlantean. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't damage Arthur. Aquaman throws a punch at Poseidon, however he catches it with ease. "You dare..." Just then, Batman's explosives land under Poseidon's feet. Arthur backs off and they go off, knocking the God out cold...

"I could be enjoying a bottle of wine with Dinah right now, but nope, I gotta fight some Gods hellbent on killing the guy who saved me from the god damn _**Calendar Man**_ once" Oliver talks to himself while dodging two arrows each second, unaware of Conner cracking a smile. ' ** _Calendar man_** ' he chuckles a little. Oliver launches an explosive arrow at the ground, launching Artemis upwards, he then slides under and shoots a rope arrow that zip lines her back to the ground, hard. For the finishing touch, a back flip over her, launching three explosive arrows upside down. Artemis wasn't out just yet, she grabs an arrow and throws it with her own hand. Luckily Flash catches it just in time and Oliver launches a boxing glove arrow, knocking her out...

Diana and Ares were, as usual, evenly matched. The conflict that had just occurred between the League and the Gods gave Ares the strength required to keep up. His sword kept clashing with her bracelets multiple times until he grabbed her arm and easily broke it. Diana shouted in pain, getting the others' attention...

While she held her broken arm, Ares saw this an an opening and went for the stab. Unfortunately for him, a grapple gun shot a batarang around his wrist. Ares looked behind him to see Batman struggling. "Puny morta-" he is impaled in the back by Aquaman with the Trident, followed by an arrow that shot his helmet away. After that came a series of punches to the face by The Flash. Conner grabbed her arm and Diana felt the pain fade away quickly. When the light dimmed and disappeared, she felt no pain, her stamina was restored and she felt stronger than ever. Diana only stared with no words forming or coming out and he simply responds with. "Athena gave me her powers" Conner looks at Ares, narrows his eyebrows and moves a Mach 7, knocking him unconscious with one punch...

"Thank you all for your help, I'm taking you back' it's too dangerous from this point on" Conner speaks up. "What? Why? We're kicking butt" Barry says, cocky as always. "Zeus is my problem and something tells me he's not taking prisoners" evident from the lightning coursing around Zeus's body.

"We're all a part of this now, we're staying" Bruce speaks up. Conner smiles for a split second before they all disappear, all except for Diana. "They could've helped us, you know" she says. "I can't heal dead people, Diana. They're strong, but Zeus is aiming to kill here" she had to agree with that, the look on her father's face was haunting...

"I'll go first" the Kryptonian dashes forward and strikes the God with all his strength. The ground shakes as the shockwave continues and blows Diana's hair back. Zeus recovers quickly and grabs the clone's arm, aiming to break it as well. However Diana charges at him and he throws Conner towards her...

...

 _ **With Cassie**_

...

" _ **He tried to what?!**_ " Cassie asked her Martian friend again. "Kiss you... Me... You" Megan repeated to her. "He walked you home, you asked if he wanted to come in and he said yes and we sat on the couch, drank a little, he leaned closer and closer, then tried to kiss you, but his phone started ringing. I think it was Bat-family stuff, he left in a hurry." That said, Cassie fell on the couch, covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Megan asks her, worried and confused. "Tell you the truth, I don't know. I have no idea what's going on with me. This feels wrong... I'm having second thoughts about Tim" Megan sighs at that. "What? _You knew_?" she asks.

"Cassie, even I know that you belong with Conner and no one else... _And this is coming from his ex_ " Megan admits as Cassie herself sighs. "I need to drown this sadness with junk food or something" she says, picturing some of her favorite foods. "You do seem to have built up quite an appetite lately. You probably put on a few pounds too" Megan points out, recalling these past few weeks. " ** _What does it matter_** , _I'll burn it off in a mission or something_. _**Worry about your own problems, Megan**_ " she stands up walks away from the living room and heading for the door...

'That was... sudden' Megan refers to her outburst. " ** _Sorry_** _, I'm so sorry_... _I'm just a little pissed_... want me to get you something?" Cassie apologizes before grabbing the doorknob. "I'm good, where are _you_ going?" Megan asks, curious. "Tim's" that's when the Martian smiled. "Oh, is someone gonna finally seal the deal?" Cassie looks back at her with a smile before exiting the apartment...

'What was that about? She got furious all of a sudden...' Megan had a train of thoughts circling in her head until she came up with several solutions. ' _No way_...'

...

Both Conner and Diana strike Zeus' arms formed as a block. Diana had lost the God Killer Sword and has resorted to using her fists. Zeus grabs their wrists and pulls them together, making them slam each other. Afterwards he threw them a few meters away before lightning engulfed them both...

"And you thought letting the vulnerable members of the League stay was a good idea" Conner holds Diana's stomach and arm then starts healing her. After ten seconds, she gets back up, completely healed. 'I think taking me with them is also a good idea...' she thought to herself. "Diana, you've helped me a lot already, it's fine if you don't-" Diana dashes towards Zeus and kicks his stomach before spinning and kicking him away.

Another bolt strikes the God, making him even more powerful. He speeds his way to Diana and prepares to strike her neck. Conner grabs the incoming hit as Diana jumps over and punches Zeus with all her strength, across the arena "We have to defeat him now, before he gets any stronger" Diana states.

"You wouldn't happen to know his weakness, would you?" He asks her, not that hopeful. "I do actually. Zeus is weak against his own hands..." she reveals. "Pretty sure he's not feeling suicidal right now..." he says sarcastically as Zeus gets back up. Conner blasts the pillars behind him and they fall on top of Zeus, afterwards he blasts him...

"You're a scientist, think" Conner stops firing and figures it out. "His descendants, of course... You and... **No** , I'm **_not_** bringing Cassie here" he states. "It's the only way, Conner" she faces him. "Diana, I made a promise to her mother and myself. And that is to protect Cassandra **_at all costs..._** "

'You're too much like your father sometimes' Diana thought to herself. When she turned to face Zeus she immediately dodged a pillar heading straight towards her head. Zeus creates blades made of divine energy, his own life force, one hit from these can slice Mount Everest with little to no effort...

"Don't let those strike you" Diana advises, familiar with it's immeasurable power. "Wasn't planning to" he replies and fires his heat vision. Zeus blocks them with his blades, not showing a single sign of struggle...

" _Okay_..." Conner says, surprised. Zeus swings the blade at him and creates an energy wave heading towards the hybrid. With little response time, he tries to block it. However Diana side steps in front of him and uses the bracelets to stop the continuous attack...

The Amazonium struggles to absorb the shock and is blown up, knocking Diana back with Conner. He gets up first and looks at his fallen teammate. The bracelets destroyed, luckily her arms were still attached. She was knocked unconscious from the explosion, all he could do was heal her wounds...

Conner flew her off the arena and in front of Athena. "You know what you have to do, Conner" she says, hoping to get through to him. He simply ignores her and flies back to Zeus, done with messing around. "I've had enough, let's end this..." he says, clenching his fists...

...

Cassandra has landed on an island far off the coast. It was that exact same island where she was taught how to protect her mind from telepathic attacks. She had just talked to Tim and told him, she was not going to date him, she was not going to date anyone...

Obviously he was hurt, but he did respect her decision and the reasons why she's like this. She thanked him for all he did, he got her out of a dark place and made her have fun again... But she couldn't force herself to like him that way, there just wasn't any spark between the two.

'It's hard forgetting about someone when that someone is all you thought about every minute of the day... He doesn't want me to be like this, he wants me to move on... But _**I**_ don't want that, I want to keep these memories, all of them, I'm never replacing them and I'm never forgetting them'

'I've been in denial for a week, angry for a two weeks, tried bargaining with my God relatives and depressed for the longest... _Why can't I accept this and move on_?' Cassie recalls the events of earlier today. 'Or... _maybe I'm still in denial_... I keep thinking you're still alive, I just can't let that go... _but could've sworn I felt the exact same thing and I didn't want to be too late this time._ '

Cassie sits down on a cliff and hugs her knees, her hair being manipulated by the wind, she closes her eyes as a tear escapes it. The next few seconds, the sky got dark, clouds covered everything and thunder could be heard from a distance. She narrowed her eyebrows and a lightning bolt came down and struck the earth. She then clenches her fists and another bolt strikes the side of the cliff. ' ** _I want to be with you again_** , _even if it's for a second_...'

...

Zeus picks up the bloodied, battered and cut Kryptonian by the neck, he has been stabbed through the heart, had multiple cuts on his limbs, especially the arms. What kept him alive was his will power... And maybe the Godly healing power helped a little...

"Your rain of terror ends here, demon. Any last words?" Conner widens his eyes in disbelief. He looked terrified, haunted, how could this have happened, he didn't know. The only thing he could say now was..

" _Tell Hades I said Hi_ " he said, looking past him. Zeus raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked behind him, with no time to react he was punched a few dozens meters away, crashing into a pillar. Wonder Girl caught the Love of her life before he hit the ground...

He opened his eyes again and saw who was there. " _Cassie_..." there were tears streaming down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying, she was elated to see him once again. Cassie saw his wounds rapidly healing and smiled. " _I knew you were still alive_ , _I always knew_..." She hugs him tightly...

"Not for long..." Zeus gets up and launches another slash with the blade. Conner tries to get up and stop it, but Cassie held him down. " _Not this time_..." She simply grabs the energy wave and pushes it back towards Zeus. Conner tries getting up again, but falls to his knee. "How?" he asks in disbelief. Those were the things that cut through his supposed nigh indestructible skin.

"Conner, _stay back._ " She practically orders. "No, you know I'm-" Cassie gives him a glare, the look in her eyes was intimidating even for him. "He's **my** father, **my** problem and I don't want you getting hurt again... I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to stay away from this fight" her tone was alien from her usual enraged tone. If there was ever a time to obey her, it'd be now...

One would think he was insane for letting her do this by herself. They'd stand a better chance if they worked together, however one can be a burden, seen as that person is not practically immune to Zeus' attacks. This was either his dumbest or most trusting decision. Either way...

" _Be careful, babe_ " he smiles at her as the classic blush cover her cheeks. "Count on it" she replies, revealing her suit's holder. Conner widens his eyes at the sight of it and touches her forehead. Cassie gets a detailed explanation of what happened and how Conner died, in less that five seconds...

Her first emotion was extreme anger towards her father and she felt like what consumed her last time may do it again. However this time, **_he_** was there, still alive and well. Upon taking a deep breath, letting the red mist lift, she could see clearly. ' _Control Cassie_... You can probably do this without the suit and bracelets... Maybe.' she thought to herself. "You can. I believe in you" Conner said, psyching her up, though she could've sworn she said that with her inside voice...

Cassie turned to face her father with a mean look in her eyes, while Zeus was not sure whether he should fight her or flee. She starts walking towards him as he strongly gripped his blades. He quickly launches another vertical energy slash, she catches it with her palms just in time and directs it to her left. Zeus launches more and she stops them all until the last one where she throws it back at him. He blocks with one sword and it gets destroyed...

Angry with her, Zeus says "Forgive me, my daughter..." suddenly appears behind her and stabs her back... Cassie widens her eyes in shock "But you forced my ha-" she smacks her father into the nearest pillar. There was no stab, the blade only broke upon contact with her skin. She was immune to his power...

Conner smiled only for a brief second knowing this, because he knew the fight wasn't over yet. "Trying to stab your daughter because you don't like her loving boyfriend... _And I thought Raven had daddy issues_ " Bolts came rushing towards her as she dashes to the side and stats flying towards him. Cassie tackles him and throws him away, Zeus was finished after she jumped up high in the air and landed on his back. She summons her lasso and ties his hands together...

Diana wakes up and immediately jumps up into a fighting stance. " _ **Get back!**_ " She shouts before looking around and seeing Zeus on the ground, defeated with Cassandra standing victorious over him. " _It's over_..." She takes a deep breath and sighs in relief. Conner was already walking towards Cassie. " _That girl_..." Diana looked to her left and saw Athena, she looked stunned and impressed with what she saw

"That girl is undoubtedly the most powerful one of us all... Her strength alone rivals Zeus himself. It's mind boggling..." Diana looks at her, not surprised in the slightest. "For him, there's nothing she can't do, Athena. _I'm surprised Zeus isn't bleeding out right now_ " she comments. It was over...

...

He didn't have to reach her, Cassie saw him approaching and jumped him, hugging him as tightly as possible without breaking him. " ** _Ow~_**... _Why must I keep suffering?_ " He joked, hugging her back. "I've missed you **_so much_** , I knew it wasn't over, I just knew you were still alive" tears started streaming down her cheeks as joy fills her entire body. "I've missed you too, Cassie. I'm sorry I couldn't come back to you..."

She looks up at him and stares "That doesn't matter anymore. You're here and that's all that matters" she reunites their connection starting with their lips as her arms go around his neck. Tears continue to flow when they finally split...

Out of nowhere, Conner hears something, very faint, but still possible to hear. His wide smile disappears, getting Cassie worried. "What is it?" she asks, even thinking Zeus got free, but he hasn't and Conner doesn't answer. " _Conner, what's wrong_?" Again, no response, he was concentrated on what he was hearing...

" _ **Conner!**_ " she shouts at him and he snaps out of it with wide eyes. " _I don't believe it_..." he says to himself. "Don't believe what? _What's going on with you_?" she asks, distraught by his worrying behavior. Conner thinks for a few seconds before holding Cassie's hands.

"Cassie, I'm sorry but... I can't go back with you... _Not yet_ " broken was her heart's state after hearing such nonsense. "W- what?" she stutters, feeling her whole body go numb, her knees weak, her heart heavy. "There's somethings I have to do before going back."

Diana and Athena have finished their talk about Cassandra's monstrous potential, safe to say, they needed to be fearful of her power. Taking down the All Mighty Zeus was no small task, taking down Zeus at full strength without breaking a sweat, that's frightening...

They start walking towards the two and notice Cassie tearing up with a frown on her face. What could've happened? What did he do? Those were the questions. "Promise me, Conner... _Just Promise me you'll come back_ " she looks down at her feet. He raises her chin and looks deeply in her eyes. "I Promise. _Cassie, I Love You_..." He wipes the tears off her face. " _Prove it_ " a half smile forming on her face as she looks away. This time he starts a very long, very passionate kiss, the two lock lips as if there's no tomorrow, moments later their tongues meet inside their mouths and battle each other for dominance. She moans and smiles between kisses, making Diana and Athena look away in embarrassment just as she intended...

When they finally split, Cassie chuckles a little before frowning. At that moment Zeus wakes up, coughing up some blood. " _Someone get me out of here before my emotions get the better of me and I kick my dad to death..._ " she says. No one could tell if she was serious or not, except for Conner.

" _ **And as for you...**_ " She kneels down and looks at her father. "This is the **_last_** time I'm telling you this, so listen closely... If you lay a finger on him, or God forgive, harm a single cell on his body, _I will rip out your heart and jam it down your throat before crushing it with my hands_. _**Got it?**_ " she retrieves her lasso as Zeus gets up, still severely injured.

Cassie kisses Conner one more time before vanishing from the arena, along with Diana. Leaving the three of them staring at each other. All Zeus did was glare menacingly at Superboy. Conner, feeling smug, smiled at his possible future Father-in-Law, knowing he wouldn't dare strike him down. A bolt of lightning engulfed the God and he was gone by the next second. Leaving Athena and Conner...

With one final sigh, he says "I'm going to be honest. _This is **not** what I expected from meeting her parents_ "


	30. Chapter 30: A New Beginning

"It's been fifty years... I'm wondering if he'll ever come back at all. I can't take this anymore, I'm going insane, my life is spiraling out of control and I feel like I might die of old age any second now..." Cassie said, eyes closed, trapped in deep thoughts...

"Okay number one, it's only been a month. Number two, he promised you, **_Conner_** , promised you. Number three, you're not going insane and your life is fine, _you're just overreacting, drama queen_ " Megan debunks her statements while Cassie looked at her like she ruined the mood...

" _Can't I be over-the-top for once? Is that too much to ask?_ " Cassie sighs in disappointment. "You're going **_over_** over-the-top, I mean _**fifty years**_? _Where'd you get that?_ " Megan asks before Cassie looks away with her arms crossed. ' _I just like watching some cartoons, kay_...' She says to her, telepathically. However everyone in the briefing room looks at her for a brief period. Some quietly chuckling afterwards, basically everyone excluding Batman felt like bursting out laughing.

She turns red when she discovered why they did that. "Everyone was linked... _Sorry_ " Megan apologizes with a half smile, stopping herself from laughing. Cassie sighs. "Well, that's one way to wreck your years worth of built up dignity... Wondering if they're gonna nickname me WonderToon or Cartoon Girl" she grips her arm in embarrassment.

"No one's gonna call you that. Plus, hundreds of thousands of adults still like to watch cartoons, or even read fanfictions, there's no problem with that. It's something norm- Garfield just thought of that WonderToon nickname" Megan detects, wanting to chuckle at it.

Cassie was getting tired of her presence there and wondered. " ** _What are we even doing here_**? Is there a mission I didn't know about?" she thought out loud. "I don't think so, some here aren't dressed for the occasion, civilian clothes and all. I think there's gonna be some sort of meeting."

Aqualad and Zatanna had just arrived via Zeta tube and began talking to each other. Batgirl joined the two's conversation. " _Is there a mission I didn't know about?_ " Babs asks them. "We're not sure ourselves, why didn't you ask Man in Black over there?" Cassie references Batman.

 _"Do you have any idea how awkward that interaction would be_ : Hey Batman, what are we doing here? do we have a mission? And he'll be all like: **_Is your mind so incompetent that you forgot this important mission_**. Then I'll be all, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Then he'll say, **_teenagers_** and walk away" Babs changes the tone of her voice to imitate Batman as best she could...

"I... _don't see that happening_ " Cassie and Megan said in unison. "Close enough... he's been pretty broody lately" Babs explained. "Must be that time of the Batmonth" Megan joked, getting a restrained hysterical laugh from Cassie and a stare from Barbara. "Oh right, Batgirl. Sorry... I was just trying to-"

"It's fine... I'll see if I can get Dick-" the two girls stopped themselves from bursting out laughing. "-to ask Batman... Real mature you guys" she says before walking back to Richard. Right before the arrival of

"Artemis!" Megan said before flying towards her, others following. She starts with a big hug at her friend. "Hi Megan, It's been a while, hasn't it" she greets with open arms and a smile. Artemis, or Tigress hasn't been a very active member of the Team, only going when it was serious or as undercover backup. It was rare to see her in Mount Justice, her Martian friend had missed her.

"You let your hair grow out, again" she notices as Megan pulls away and smiles brightly. "I dig it" she adds. "Maybe temporary, still seeing if I like it. Anyway how are you?" she asks. Nearly everyone listens in on her continuous update...

"And that's pretty much that." She finishes. "We definitely need to hang out more" Megan comments. After hearing the story, Cassie got more and more bored, of course she'd never show or say so. 'Longest four weeks of my life...' she thought to herself...

Suddenly a flash of light emerged from thin air, this light had a form of a symbol of Order. The next second, Dr Fate emerged from it and landed, getting everyone's attention. Zatanna frowned and looked away when Fate looked at her directly...

"Daughter..." She heard before widening her eyes and looking back at the Lord of Order. Nabu's voice was gone, she only heard her father's voice. Fate took off the helmet and released Zatanna's father. " ** _Dad_**..." She runs towards him and hugs him as tightly as possible. "You're here... I can't believe it. _I thought you were gone forever_ " she said, with tears streaming down her face. "It's okay, Zatanna. I'm here now" everyone else but Batman smiled at the sight.

"How did you convince Fate?" Batman asks, suspicious of the whole incident. "I didn't... It is difficult to remember exactly what happened. All I know is that I can take the helmet off at will now." This did not help with Batman's suspicion. "I doubt Fate would just let you-"

" ** _Tula!_** " Shouted Aqualad, making everyone look at him and finally who he was looking at. Tula, or Aquagirl was floating in the air when she opened her eyes. Gravity began affecting her before Kaldur rushed to grab her just in time. A few coughs escaped before she opened her eyes again. "K- Kaldur? What... Where am I?" Her voice was soft, like she has just woken up...

A minute later, Tula had the strength to stand up and did so, slowly. "Both of you, get away from them." Batman ordered, shocking everyone. "They could be impostors or clones. We can't make the same mistake again and we can't trust them yet... Zatara conveniently lost his memory of how he was released and Aquagirl just suddenly came back from the dead" He did bring a good point...

Zatanna and Kaldur backed away. Zatara understood why this could be a possibility and nodded at his daughter. She nods back and says " ** _Wohs su lla, eht Eurt Lrigauqa_** "

A second later, Tula started glowing, proving she was the real Aquagirl. But it didn't stop there. " ** _Laever ruoy Eurt Smrof_** " Nothing happened to them, when Zatanna looked behind her, she saw Megan in her true Martian form. Cassie nudged Megan and she finally noticed then changed back...

" _ **They're real... They're both real**_ " Zatanna hugged her father again, happy of his return. Kaldur got closer to Tula and started talking to her. Batman was still suspicious of this whole thing. Wondering one thing... Who was bringing these people back?

A huge bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere, nearly giving everyone a heart attack. The bolt was intense, soon after, many more emerged and scattered everywhere. Cassie widened her eyes and jumped in front of Megan to block a bolt without her even realizing she was in danger.

"Everybody get back" Cassie shouted, being the only one there who could react faster than lightning, she covered the retreating heroes. Blocking multiple bolts at lightning fast speeds. The briefing/training room was programmed into creating hard light constructs by Batman. They all took cover behind them and waited...

The indoor storm calmed down and they all took a peek at the aftermath. " _What is that?_ " Artemis asks. "Some sort of portal" Zatanna answers. "A boom tube?" Garfield questions, with a little fear of what's coming next...

Another bolt causes them to duck behind cover again. "Uh, guys... You might want to see this" Cassie said just before Batman was about to call for backup. They all looked at it again...

A person, flying backwards, looking strained. This person was struggling to bring something to the other side. But this wasn't any random person. " ** _Conner!_** " Megan shouts in surprise and confusion while Cassie was simply speechless. They all get out of cover to take a closer look...

He had no time to say hi at the moment. Conner used two hands to pull this object from the portal. It was slowly pulling him in, he couldn't handle it. 'Can't hold on for much longer...' He thought to himself, wishing there was more sunlight in the Cave. More lightning began to generate and most of them struck his heart instead of the surroundings...

In pain, his power focused more on healing than in strength. Half of his arms had entered the portal. " ** _C'mon_**..." He took a deep breath and started pulling back harder. However, even more lightning struck him, making him lose the struggle again...

" _Come o-_ " he feels something circling his chest, when he looks behind him, he sees Wonder Girl, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him back. Instinctively, her first thought after seeing the struggle was to help him, no second thoughts needed, no questions asked. Cassie used all her strength to aid him, even he felt the pain of his ribs being pressured. It hurt like hell, however the pain was being ignored...

With their combined strength, Conner was out of the portal. But it didn't stop there, the others who were daring enough to look, saw an arm coming out of the portal. Cassie pulled harder and soon a head was seen. This individual was a redhead and had a very torn up yellow suit. The person was out and the portal it created an explosion, making everyone duck for cover...

It was calm again, the others looked and were breath taken, staring in awe at the sight of Wally West, the original Kid Flash, back from the dead... Or so they thought. Artemis already had tears streaming down her eyes.

Wally's suit was torn up, despite it being friction, fire and lightning proof. He got up and looked at the people around him before spotting the one crying her eyes out...

This wasn't real, she refused it to be real. Maybe a dream, maybe she wasn't there, she was just having a dream in the comfort of her own bed. Artemis didn't want to feel the pain of waking up from this. She dropped to her knees in front of him, but couldn't say anything. "Hey babe... Did you miss me?" This was officially not a dream. Artemis seemed to be the one with super speed when she suddenly hugged him tightly. " ** _Ouch_** , I'll take that as a yes..." Wally said, smiling and hugging her back...

Cassie was still holding on to Conner, not wanting to let go of him, **_ever_**. "Cassie, I think we did it... Can I get up now?" he asks as Cassie grips him harder than before and whispers. " _If you think I was clingy before_ , you're in for a show now..." Naturally, he smiles and uses flight to get up...

...

After Artemis settles down, she asks Wally how he survived the events of Endgame. He didn't quite know, he always thought he was dead. "He was in the SpeedForce. Sort of a dimension that powers all the speedsters... well most of them. Being a dimension, no one else could access it... Until I gained divine powers from Athena, long story itself, and heard Wally through dimensions. From then I entered the SpeedForce, found him and started pulling him out of it..." Almost everyone's jaws were dropped.

"Divine powers?" Zatanna asked, stunned as she was interested. "Long story short. I was given Divine power by a Goddess" he answers. "What can you do with them?" she asked. "I don't know everything about it, but I do know I can bring people back to life, heal and travel through dimensions" he looked at Tula, who smiled back at him and slightly bowed. "Thank you so much. I am in your depth" she said, holding Kaldur's hand, who was elated. "Forget about it."

"Artemis, answer your phone" he said with a smile. She took out her cell phone and just then it started ringing. She stared at him and slowly moved the phone to her ear, answering it. "Hello... **_W- what_**... I- I'll... Just calm down... I'll be right there" she hung up and kept staring at Conner. "My mom... sh- she can walk..." he smiled as everyone looked at him. "Okay, we officially have Jesus on the Justice League" Zatanna points out.

"What's next? World hunger solved? World peace?" Barbara asks him. "Eternal happiness" he responds turning to face Cassie. Once again, time seemed to slow down as Conner drops to one knee and his hand reveals a small black box. "Oh dear lord..." Barbara gasps as basically everyone's jaw drops to the floor...

"Cassie, from the day I met you, I saw a strong and beautiful woman ready to take on anything the world threw at her and I still see that till this day. When we started dating, I felt this spark between us that I couldn't explain, no matter how hard I tried to. Soon I found out that this was the feeling of Love..." Cassie stared at him, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, she wasn't the only one. "I didn't think it was ever possible for someone like me to fall in Love again, but you proved me wrong and I'm a million times grateful for that. Our relationship only grew from then and I want it to only grow for as long as we live... Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark... I Love You with all my heart and I want to us to be together forever... _Will you marry me?_ "

"Yes!" she blurts out without a second thought and watches as he places the ring on her finger. Conner gets up and passionately kisses her, her returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around him. Cassandra was the happiest girl in the world. The others clapped and cheered them on. How was Megan feeling? Happy, no, _**Elated**_. There was no signs of negative emotions towards them. "Congratulations, you guys. It was about time" she whispered, knowing he'd hear her...

...

The two finally split for air and hugged each other while everyone else put their cellphones down, finishing the recording. It's not like it mattered, Mount Justice had cameras basically everywhere. " ** _Gniniar Esor Slatep_** " Zatanna made it so that it started raining rose petals above the engaged couple...

While hugging him, she looked at her left hand, seeing the new diamond ring on her finger, more tears escaped her eyes as she hugged him tighter. Hugging her, he's come to realize how long it's been since he listened to her heart beat, it's something he did on a daily basis, sometimes he couldn't help it. Alone together, if he was reading a book and she was sleeping or texting, he accidentally starts listening to her heart beating, it was one heck of a background noise, one that he enjoyed till this day...

His eyes closed and he started listening. It was anything but calm, it was beating like never before, extremely fast. Seconds later, Conner widened his eyes in shock. He quickly pulls away and holds her hands. Cassie was first confused, but then happy again as the look on his face proved he found out. "Your heart..." She gave him a smile and led his hands to her stomach. The instant he touched it, he could feel it. "Cassie... a- are you..." Her smile grows wider as she slowly nods. Many gasps coming from the crowd of heroes.

"Conner, we're going to have a child." she says. "No, Cassie... we're going to have two" it was her turn to be stunned, no point in having to ask him how he knew that. "I can hear the both of them" It was safe to say Cassie had no idea about it. " _We're having twins_ " Conner said as tears appeared in his eyes. Cassie once again devoured his lips with hers, chuckling between kisses. Truly a Wonderful day...

...

They settled down and the team was all over them, congratulating them. Even at that time, word has already gone out that Superboy and Wondergirl were engaged, from teammate to teammate, Team member to Justice Leaguer. Batman had called Superman and Wonder Woman on his way out. When they arrived, all they wanted to do was hug the two all day.

...

 ** _The Fortress of Solitude_**

...

"I'm gonna be a **_grandfather_** " Kal couldn't get ahold of himself, he was picturing it all. "Since when?" Diana asked, having mixed feelings about it all. "Three months ago... I didn't even know I was pregnant, then morning sickness took it's toll and Megan suggested the idea that I may be pregnant..." Cassie answered, then saw Diana thinking. " _ **Problem?**_ " Cassie asks her, suspicious. "N- no, I'm happy for you, the both of you. It's just... I thought Kryptonians and Humans weren't... compatible" she says. "Diana you're looking at those species in one body right now" Conner speaks up.

"Yes, but you were... created, this- these children, they will be born" Diana brings up a good point, but there is more to be added, that's when Kal snaps out of it. "Diana, Kryptonians and humans went through similar if not identical evolutions. It's why we look the same, our bodies are identical" he explains. "How many Humans can still see after being shot in the eyes?" Diana asks, sarcastically.

"Krypton had much harsher environments than Earth, they evolved to be stronger. When dad arrived on Earth, he didn't even feel the gravity, he felt practically weightless... Look, I'm a little rusty, but I do know that if she managed to get pregnant, then we are compatible... _That means they'll be humans_."

"Bad timing, but... I'm getting kinda hungry... Screw that, A **_Lot_** hungry. Cassie needs food **_right now_** " Cassie spoke up, kind of embarrassed. "That's normal, your appetite grows as the baby- babies demand more nourishment... Don't be surprised if you get hungry again much sooner than normal" he smirks at her. "We should all go and grab a bite, it's been quite a day" Kal says. "We'll go to pizza h-"

"Avoid unhealthy foods and eat a lot of greens, you need the folic acid" Conner spoke up, making her stop in her tracks. "Something tells me that will be the hardest stage in pregnancy" she said, hating it already. Everyone in the room silently disagrees "Uh... Sure... Anyway, try to resist any urges you'll regret. It won't be easy so be strong..." he said

"Why do you sound like you're not coming with?" Cassie asks, noticing his tone. "I'll catch up in a little while, Diana and I have to talk" the warrior princess looks at him, surprised and confused. What did he want to discuss?

"Alright, see you in a bit then" she says in her chipper tone before kissing him in the lips. " _C'mon old man, I've got some questions about Kryptonians_ " Superman follows. "First of all, I am _**not**_ old. I look almost the same as I did ten years ago" he complains. "It's called a joke, grandpa, you make people laugh with them." They walk to the Zeta tube and vanish with the light...

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Conner frowned at her question. "Let's cut to the chase, I know you were lying when you said you're happy for us" Diana sighs heavily. "It sounded like you were scared, like you know something..." Diana crossed her arms. "I'm happy for you..."

"But..." Diana blinks and her hand was now holding the lasso of truth, Conner held the other end. "I really am happy for you two... But I'm scared of what might happen..." she confesses. "What might happen?" he furrows his eyebrows, ready for anything she had to throw at him.

"The... Gods told me that... There is a possible future where your only child, your son, becomes one of the most powerful beings in existence. Having Kryptonian and Godly powers, immune to any sort of Kryptonite, to any red sun weapons forged by man or God and immune to the Gods' powers, an unstoppable force hellbent on changing the world by eliminating all evil in it" was he mad, was he sad, or was he disappointed that she believed it could happen...

Conner had just finished processing this. "Why is that bad?" he asks with a blank expression. "You don't understand, he will do that by killing all evil doers and-"

"Diana, the Gods were the ones who said I'd do that... But I never had the intention of doing so. The Gods just tried to kill you and Cassie, you two are their family as well but they didn't care. And are you really calling me a bad parent before my kids are even born?" Diana looks away. "You said only child, Cassie and I are having two children, that's already a hint that we're not heading towards that future... Say I'm biased and call me overprotective, but I won't let anyone harm my family. I promise that" Diana sighs in defeat. "Of course you wouldn't..."

He let go of the lasso and Diana attached it back to her waist. "I'm beginning to think you use this thing better than I do" she thought out loud, watching him chuckle. "We should go find them, I know Cassie won't resist for much longer" he said, finally removing his suit. "You should take care of the massive hole in your shirt." Diana advises.

The suit could regenerate it's material and cover any breaches over time, so could he, but his civilian clothes couldn't. Like a bullet, he flew to a wardrobe and came back with a blank blue shirt. "Wow, Dad is obsessed with blue" he comments.

Curious, Diana asks him. "Have you thought of any names?" Conner looks at her for a moment. "Well I just found out she was pregnant, but we have thought of cute baby names before... We'll just have to sit down and choose" that's when Conner was reminded that their home was destroyed by the monster that killed him. Diana sees his frown and wonders what he was thinking. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Cassie and I worked hard to get our house, Match just destroyed it in five minutes..." he sighs. "A house is replaceable, a person isn't. Home is where the heart is" Diana comforts him, gripping his shoulder. "Know what my heart says? Enough Mister Goody Two Shoes Junior... Can you breathe in low orbit?" he asks, watching her eyebrows rise...

...

 ** _Lex Luthor's Mansion_**

...

"- ** _MERCY_** , _where the hell is that tin can_?" he asks. " ** _GUARDS_**!" he calls out, but no one answered. It was like the mansion was abandoned or something...

He opened his office's door and started hearing a strange noise. All of a sudden, a massive meteor came crashing down, obliterating 90% of the mansion, conveniently avoiding the office he was in. Any valuables he had were certainly crushed. He freaked out and backed into his office.

When everything settled, he came out and observed the destruction it caused. Strange how it didn't burn up on entry, like something slowed it down so it wouldn't disintegrate itself...

Wonder Woman moved it aside and flew up. "Alexander Luthor... My apologies, I couldn't stop it in time." Superboy zapped his way to them. "Luthor? You were still inside?" His own fault for covering his office with lead, Superboy couldn't see through it. Aside from seeing Superboy still alive and thinking ' _Knew it was too good to be true_ '. Lex looked around and saw his guards and Mercy out of the mansion. It didn't take long to figure out what happened.

" _ **Screw you**_ , you think I'm stupid? You did this on purpose, because of Match" he said, furious with them. "Hm? Oh yeah, what a coincidence, you also destroyed my house once. Oh well, I don't hold grudges, so we're good."

"I'll tell the world what happened here, you won't walk away from this, _**do you hear me?**_ " Diana smirks. "Then you wouldn't mind me telling the world about the weapons you have under your mansion. I can't see through lead, but I can guess what's on the other side of that fake floor isn't very legal, I'm sure the world would be pretty interested in that as well..." They watched as Lex clenched his fists in anger and defeat. "What do you want?" He asks, watching the both of them smiling...

 _..._

"Doesn't sound like anything I've heard of" Clark replies, pinching his chin. "I spent the entire weekend googling what that word meant, I still think it's a sexist insult" she sips the rest of her fruit flavored drink. "Best not to think about it. If it was from Lobo, something tells me you don't want to know what it means" she nods and pulls out her ringing phone and checks who it was.

" _Hey, babe_... Uh, we're close to one..." Like a Boy Scout he is, Clark avoided listening in on the couple's conversation. "Love it, why?... Alright, we're on our way... Love you too" the smile on his face, they were so adorable. "Conner wants to meet up, let's go" she got up with Clark...

Turning into a alleyway, Clark first took flight and immediately stopped. Cassie was still standing there. "Uh, so are we going or what?" He says, confused. Cassie narrows her eyebrows and jumps, only to fall victim to gravity and going back down. She jumps again, the same results following. "Are you okay?" Kal asks her as the feeling of concern fills both of their minds. She looks up at him and says "I... I can't fly." Much to his shock...

"What do you mean, I've seen you fly plenty of times" she easily gets angry with him, showing it with a glare. Cassie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting go of the anger. She jumps once again, after reaching the highest point, she stays in the air for two second, starts shaking then falls back down...

'Okay, **_don't_** panic, I've had trouble controlling my powers before, no big deal, I just keep calm, focus and...' She tries to fly again, but nothing happened. "Okay, my flight's down..." she gave up. He lands in front of her and starts "Maybe you just have to" Clark gets interrupted by Cassie's shush gesture. "Stand still for a sec..." She takes a stance and jabs his chest with her fist...

The result of that is **_Extreme_** Pain. Cassie manages to not cry out in pain as loud as possible, there were internal baby tears and squeals however. ' _I Lost my powers._ ' She needed to think this through. What could have possibly happened. "Did you lose your powers?" Clark asks, concerned.

"N- no, but my... Flight's down again, it'll come back in a while, mind if we walk to the nearest Zeta" All her powers were down and she didn't want to worry anyone, her best guess and hope were that it was temporary. "Again? Does this happen often?"

"Yes and no, it only happens when I don't use them for a long time, I get rusty pretty fast" half thought out, but it'll do for now. On the other hand. ' ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME_**...' she panics with a fake smile on her face.

'Okay _**relax**_ , just breathe. Diana's there, she probably knows how to fix this, I hope so... I wonder if dad did this, as payback or something... Well, Athena would tell me if he did...' She kept on rambling to herself, thinking of what could've done this. 'Hm... Is it really that bad having no powers... I mean, it's not as cool **_not_** having powers, but maybe it's not so b-'

"Necklace, purse, wallet. **_Now!_** " A man came out of a corner and pointed a knife at them, classic mugger style. Cassie chuckled before taking a step forward with her fists clenched. 'This should happen more often, gets me out of a shit mood' that was when she realized what had recently happened to her. "On second thought, you should take this one, FIL" she said, backing away from the man.

Clark approached the man peacefully, wanting to resolve this without violence, as always. At this point, Cassie would've knocked the guy's lights out and tied his hands with a pipe. 'Yup, being powerless sucks...' she thought as the thug refused to listen to Clark...

When he went for a stab, Cassie ran up to him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the knife and finally swept his feet. He fell head first and lost conscious. "I really hate damsel stereotypes" she says. Powerless or not, she knew how to fight...

...

The two arrive at the given address just minutes before Conner and Diana. Immediately after Cassie sees the house, she feels déjà vu. She stands there and stares at the very familiar looking house. "Great Hera" confused, Clark asks. "Who lives here?"

Conner and Diana drop from the sky and land in front of the two. "We do... Well, Cassie and I do" he answers with a smile, approaching her...

"Sorry I picked the house without you, I know we're supposed to be making decisions together from now on..." he opens his hand and shows her the key. "Conner, this is..." she was speechless. "Do you like it?"

" ** _I Love it_**..." Cassie pulls him into a tight hug. 'A few years ago, Hera showed me the future of my relationship. It's was... Unexpected, as in completely wrong. Turns out it was someone else's doing, not mine, one person changed my life for the worst... This time it's different. The person that wronged me is currently my best friend. I'm engaged with the man I Love and we're having a- no, two children... I have so much to be grateful for and so much to apologize for...'

'Hera, I know you're listening... I'm sorry for what I said. I was too angry with myself... And thank you, thank you so much for all you've done for me, I can never repay you for this...' They separate and stare at each other for what seemed like a decade before she smiles back at him. "Shall we?" Diana speaks up while Clark sheds a tear. "Sure" they both say in unison...

...

It was about half a kilometer away from the other houses, like Cassie said, she didn't want others disturbing her. But not so distant, she didn't feel too isolated. Had a beautiful view of the Los Angeles city.

A typical modern mansion in the hills style. Grass filled backyard with flowers, hedges along the walls and a swimming pool. The interior welcomed the living room right off the bat, what allowed the beautiful view was the one way glass walls, followed by a balcony going around. Walking diagonally to the right, a kitchen could be found, filled with modern day appliances, after that came the dining table next to a bar counter, although it's unlikely they'd use it. There were three bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms and an office.

The living room had the basic setup. A coffee table, surrounded by sofas, a plasma TV and DVD players in front of it. As for decorations, there wasn't much of it, it was really up to the residents. Eventually, they will set up frames and pictures on the walls. Which reminds them...

"We need to take a family photo" Cassie brings up. "Good idea" Clark seconds as Cassie hands him her phone. "I got it" Conner takes it from his father's hands. "Join up, hug, do a cute pose." he says, tapping the camera button. They do as he says. Diana Prince, on the left side, holds her sister's shoulder and smiles. Cassie Sandsmark, in the middle, grins and forms half of a heart shape with her left hand, Clark Kent, on the right, stands proud and smiles for the camera.

"Say New Family" Conner taps the screen, let's go of the phone, flies to the group and matches the heart Cassie was doing, completing the gesture. Clark holds his shoulder as Diana holds hers. The picture is taken and Conner flies back to grab her phone before it falls. "Gotta love Super Speed" the others approach and smile at the picture taken, the first of many...

Cassie holds his hand and says "This is it... _Our life begins here_ "


	31. Chapter 31: Visit

Three months have passed since the couple moved into the new house, many things happened during those three months. On the first, Conner and Cassie were officially married. The wedding guests were, as expected, all of their friends. It was the happiest day of her life so far, she could barely wait until the end of the vows. Almost everyone shed tears when the rings were on, Cassie could barely believe it herself. She was finally married to her true Love.

The next month she entered the second stage of her pregnancy. Anyone who saw her could clearly see she was pregnant. Megan helped her with the clothing department, Barbara and the other girls threw her a baby shower soon afterwards. This was also the month she figured out Babs herself was pregnant with Richard's child and she felt the joy of 'beating her to it'. How time flew, it seemed like yesterday she finally asked Conner out...

The third month was... Different, from the rest. Her powers had returned, but she was significantly less powerful than before, even some new abilities arrived. They were told by Athena that their children were manifesting their own individual powers. Taking that into consideration, she completely resigned from crime fighting and the action lifestyle.

As for the Kryptonian hybrid, he has found himself a job in the city's hospital. Some who heard of him were surprised to see him there, they thought he was dead, but his response was. "I'm obviously alive. I just took a vacation". Not much else has changed besides him getting softer and softer with every passing day, since there was no time to fight anyone, his wife needed his undivided attention... Or at least that's what he felt like...

...

Conner Kent woke up empty handed, odd since he went to sleep embracing his wife. He just assumed she went for a glass of water or something. When he lied on his back, his eyes shot up. " ** _Cassie!_** " That woke the Amazon up and she immediately began panicking.

"Holy sh- Conner, help" she was floating in the air, belly against the ceiling and she couldn't come back down. " _Right_ " he said, taking flight and approaching her. However, there was a limit, something prevented him from reaching her. As he tried to do so, a field with the color cyan appeared for less than a nano second, shocking his hands. " ** _Ow_**... _T- that actually hurt_ " he recalled something happening just as something shocked him, but it was difficult even for him.

"So, you're gonna help me or..." she tried to fly back down, but had no success. Conner reached with one finger, it was shocked away again. "You have some sort of _force field_ around you... _Try to hang on_ " she raised an eyebrow. " _ **To what?**_ "

He tried punching through, but the field redoubled his kinetic energy and sent him flying. Conner stopped just before he hit something in the room. He hissed in pain. " _Kinetic_... The most powerful field... Crap" he sighs. Cassie managed to turn around " _You okay?_ "

"Uh... Not really. Can you try to fly to me?" He suggested. "I could _barely_ turn myself around, but..." Cassie tried once more, even harder than before. It was difficult to just unglue herself from the room, let alone reach the ground...

When she finally did, Conner started approaching her slowly. When he got close enough, he moved even slower. 'If I can just grab hold of the field, maybe I can pass through by-' " ** _Ow!_** " he was shocked once again. Cassie gasps in shock " _ **Bad**_ _Super Children_ , Conner is your daddy. Daddy is good." she said to her belly, half serious.

Conner chuckles at that. " _I don't think they can hear you yet, let alone understand what you're..._ " The force field became visible and vanished again just as Cassie regained full control of her powers. He felt like his finger was gonna fry again, regardless, he tried to reach her. This time, he actually did...

Cassie quickly went for a hug. "Thank the Gods, I thought I'd never touch you again. _That's a bad way to start your marriage right there._ " He smiles, then frowns again. When she pulled away, Cassie looked at him and asked "What's up?" He sighed. "I don't know... I guess I didn't want our kids to have powers. I was hoping they'd be, well, normal... Have a normal life and all"

His confession made her frown herself. "They're the descendants of a Kryptonian and an Amazon Demi-Goddess. Those apples aren't falling on the Indian Ocean... I understand why you want them to be like that... But think about it this way, you'll have two more relatable people in your life" Always the optimist, she puts a smile on his face before kissing it...

"Another reason why I Love you so much, is that you always remind me _why_ I Love you so much, everyday" he says to her before she laughs. "That is so cheesy, I can even taste it..." they stare at each other for a few seconds before he caught on. "You want cheese related food now, don't you?" She nods with a smile. "Yeah, but I could go for a sweet before that" Cassie grips his cheeks before pulling him into a passionate kiss...

 **...**

She sat on the sofa and laid back "So, it's a Saturday. What do you wanna do, Honey?" she asks. Conner goes to her with a plate of pancakes. "Well, I was thinking we'd _finally_ visit your mom" Cassie immediately frowned. " ** _Ugh_**... Can't we do **_Anything_** else, anything _**Fun**_ " she sees the plate and takes it from him.

"Helena is fun, plus we have to update her with the news. She'll be so happy" he said. "You know the last time you suggested that idea, it totally jinxed us and you died that day." Conner raised an eyebrow. " _Cassie, why don't you like your mother?_ " he asks with his arms crossed. "What, no. What gave you that idea?"

"You just bit your lower lip, you're nervous, which means you're hiding something. What's going on with you and your mother?" Cassie sighs heavily. "Well, there's still some things you don't know about my mom, Conner... Thing is I don't want to update her on my life"

"That's an awful thing to say, she is your mother" Conner folds his arms in disappointment. "Every time I tell her something big, she always has to ruin it somehow." Conner honestly thought that she was lying...

...

 ** _Flashback_**

...

She was eleven years old, very cheerful and very energetic, she used to have pigtails back then, her powers were somewhat hidden. Young Cassie ran to her mother with good news. A Report card filled with A's. " _ **Mommy, mommy, look, look**_ " Helena was enjoying a cup of coffee when she saw her daughter. " _What is it sweetheart?_ "

"Report card came in, _look_ " Helena read through it and smiled at the A's. " ** _Wow_** _Cassandra_ , Congratulations on _the_ \- _what happened with History?_ " She finally spots the B on History. "Oh that, I got a few questions and answers mixed. But I got the rest of them rig-"

"Cassandra you need to be more focused in tests, they require all your attention. Avoid losing your concentration." Just like that, Cassie's smile went away. "But, you did do well on the rest. Good Job" That said, it just wasn't the same, she had taken the joy from Cassie...

...

 ** _End of Flashback_**

...

"This was one of the many times she brought me down, I couldn't really think of the others any more, _just that one **B**_..." Cassie finished. "She's right, you should've been more focused" she turns around slowly with a death stare. " _I'm kidding_ , _don't hit me_ " he said.

"I can see it now... Mom, Conner and I are married. Then she'll be like: That's great... but you do realize you're the only one aging in that marriage. Mom, I'm pregnant, obviously. That is Wonderful news... _but are you sure you're ready to be a mother? I mean, take my word for it_ , I **_did. not. sleep_** , like at all, midnight, three AM, sunrise, sunset. The _**only**_ time I managed to sleep was when you were in daycare... _And you said you're having two kids_?" she finishes while staring blankly at her now empty plate...

Conner retrieves the plate and comes back a few seconds later. "Honey, she's _**family**_ and she deserves to know all of this. Besides, when have you ever let her stop you from doing something you want to?" Cassie opens her mouth to speak, only to close it afterwards. " _Alright, good point_... We can go visit her" the hybrid smiles, victorious. However before he could walk away...

"You wanna know what I'm thinking?" she asks. "What?" Cassie turns to face him again. "I think you miss my mom..." Conner stares at her with an awkward blank expression. Cassie soon caught on why he felt awkward and blushed in embarrassment as he did. "Wait, _that came out wrong_... What I mean is you want her to be proud of us, of _**you**_ especially"

"Don't be ridiculous, I just want to reunite you with family. You haven't seen her for too long" He turns away so she wouldn't see his slightly red face. "Mhm... You know, to others you're a super unbreakable safe... But to me, you're a super unbreakable open safe. There's literally nothing you can hide from me. I can even feel that smile you have on your face right now" he chuckles in defeat. "Okay fine, you're right. I would like her to... Ya know" he confesses. "I knew it... I'll go change into something more... familiar. Poor old woman probably won't even recognize us"

 ** _..._**

 ** _Washington DC_**

 **..**

Helena opened the door and was instantly met with shock from the couple standing before her. They were mainly focusing on her face, her face that hasn't aged a month since they last saw her. Helena's aging has been severely slowed down for an unknown reason. Her best guess was the artifact she came in contact with, all those years ago. She tried investigating further on the artifact's history but came out with nothing. It's like it one day poofed into existence under the ground...

Naturally, with this kind of blessing, she felt no need to undo the effects and decided to remain this way. As any sane person would. In that family, only one person would age...

As Helena finished explaining, Cassie got an angry look on her face, her hands became fists in desperate need to punch something. " ** _So am I the only one in this freaking family who's aging_**?" she blurts out. "Honey, calm down. It's alright" Conner tried calming her down, but she was too mad. Cassie left the room to go cool off and think...

"Oh, piece of advice, **_not_** the best time for her to be furious" Helena sips a cup of tea. "I know, outbursts are part of the process, along with mood swings. I try my best, but I never manage in this topic..."

" _This topic?_ " Helena asks. Conner looks down at the table "This aging thing, it's my fault..." She was confused. "How is this _**your**_ fault?"

"Years back, we were out on a date, then we stopped by a park where kids were playing. After looking at those kids and their parents nearby, she started talking about our future, I didn't really know how to respond to it, so I just kept listening to her talking. Cassie said she loved me and she would one day Love to settle down and have a family with me, she wanted to go through parenthood... take turns in feeding our kids at night, watch them play together, try to stop their sibling rivalry, drive them to school and back, asking how their day went, helping with their homework, watch them grow up, grow old together as they go to College. That's when she stopped and remembered, she's with someone who will never age a second... She kept quiet after that, I tried to comfort her and tell her it's alright, but I felt like she'd never truly get passed that"

Helena stared at him with a sad expression. "Conner, she thinks you're going to leave her when she starts looking old... It's the case with a lot of couples nowadays..."

"That thought shouldn't exist even in her dreams. I Love Her and I always will, no matter how she looks or what she does... I can't believe she would think otherwise." Helena smiles at him. "I can't believe I was unsure about you... _**Sweetheart**_ , _you heard him yourself_ " she said, predicting that Cassie was still there.

Cassie showed herself and gripped her arm in embarrassment, that's when he stood up and walked towards her. He takes her hands and after staring at each other for an eternity, Cassie broke the silence. "You mean it?" Conner nods. "You _know_ I do, Honey. Now please, no more of those thoughts, okay? I'm not going anywhere" She naturally smiles at him and nods.

Helena sips her tea and whispers to herself. "Fearing old age, in her mid twenties... Pfft, drama queen"

The two were about to lock lips, but just before it happened, Cassie quickly burped. It would be embarrassing, but what came out wasn't normal air, it was actual fire. She burped out a fire ball and hit Conner in the face, much to everyone's shock.

Helena got up and gasped. " _ **What the hell...**_ " Cassie gasped as well before the fire went out, it couldn't really burn him or his hair. Conner opened one eye, then the other and rapidly blinked. " ** _Great Hera, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry... That's never happened before_** " she apologized right before Helena screamed and pointed at the carped below that caught on fire...

Conner looks down and blows a gust of wind, putting the small fire out. " _You can breathe fire_?" He asked in surprise. " _I get my powers from the Gods a- and none of them has ever done that... This is a new power, from the kids_ " Helena walked over to them, asking. _"New power_?"

"Ever since I got pregnant, there have been changes to my powers... I lost them for a few weeks, then they came back slowly, along with new ones that I couldn't really control. _X Ray, Telekinesis, and I swear I lived a day twice_." Helena thought about it and figured it out. "Your kids have superpowers... That's just **_great_** " the sarcasm in her tone was not so subtle, they both looked at her, then each other. " ** _See_** , _I told you._ " Cassie tells Conner.

 **...**

The rest of the day went smoothly, they caught Helena up on what had happened all these years. She was still shocked about Conner's supposed death, even going as fas as poking him to see if he was somehow a ghost. Cassie actually enjoyed the visit, thinking perhaps she's not so bad...

As it got late, they said their goodbyes, Helena told them not to stay long without visiting her and they agreed. The next thing on her mind was coming back with their home still standing. In which she began praying...

The taxi arrived at their house and they got out, she thanked the Gods for keeping it safe. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about... You pretty much got rid of the one person who'd destroy our home for no reason" Cassie headed straight for the door. " _ **Ugh**_... Don't remind me. I told myself if I ever remember that damn day I'd punch myself in the gut... And that does not sound very good right now" she opens the door. " _ **Great Hera!**_ " Conner was approaching the door when Cassie slammed it shut from the inside and locked it.

"Conner, listen to me, _I need you to stay there for a few minutes and don't look through_ " He was confused and his curiosity only peaked from then on. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked concerned about her strange behavior. "Please, just _trust me_..." Conner shrugged and obeyed her, however she didn't say anything about his ears...

"That wasn't very nice. You should treat your husband better or I'm going to take him for myself" the naturally seductive voice echoed the living room as the Goddess of Beauty and Love Aphrodite smiled at her sister. She was sat down comfortably on their couch and she even helped herself to some grapes, much to Cassie's extreme disapproval.

" _What the Fuck do you want?_ " she whispered angrily. "Woah, calm yourself child. Is that how you greet family?" she asks. "Hello, Good Bye, Now leave, right now." She commanded, getting impatient. "What is it that you're so afraid of? Losing him to me? Honey, it's not like I can magically make someone fall in Love with me just by having them look at me... _Oh wait_ " Apphrodite's smile drops as she threatens her...

"Okay, okay, fine... What brings you here, my beautiful Sister?" Cassie felt like vomiting just by saying that. How she hated her, Cassie had grown to dislike her, she was always this self-righteous, annoying, jerk for her, it angered her just being in the same room together.

"I came to receive my gratitude, sister. As I recall you once said you wish to thank us Gods who were with you" she explained. "Since when have you ever helped me... your highness?" Conner could swear he heard that voice before. "Is that Aphrodite?" He asked from outside. "N- No, it's just-"

" _In the perfect flesh, Connie_. _Please_ come in, you may want to hear this as well" she said. " _Ok, First_ , **_No one_** calls him that but me. Second, Call him that again and I'm getting the God Killer. Third, Conner stay there..." Cassie naturally feared he'd never take his eyes off the Goddess, every mortal man who has seen her has either become her slave or died while stunned at the memory of seeing her. A man would not eat, sleep or even think of anything else until the release of death...

The Goddess simply teleports Conner next to Cassie. " ** _NO!_** " She shouts as Conner looks around and spots her. Cassie's heart sped up and her body started shaking as the thought of losing him came true. "Hey Aphrodite, nice seeing you." he says before turning to Cassie. " _Now can you tell me what's going on?_ "

"Y- you're looking away... You- you're looking at me... How did you..." She was shocked at the very least. "Oh sister, I just wished to have a little fun. We've met before. He's one of the few Men who resisted my looks... And charms" with that, a sigh of huge relief escaped her mouth. "Although, it took two hours for him to do so" she widens her eyes again. "I looked for two _seconds_ , you're not the most beautiful woman in my eyes, get over yourself" he corrected her, reassuring his worrying wife.

"Thank Hera... _And I **Fucking hate you** , get the fuck out of our house_" she says to the Goddess. " _But I haven't-_ " Cassie could not care less " ** _Now!_** " That's when the Goddess came out with it before getting literally kicked out "You should be **_thanking_** me, sister, _it was my magic that granted you the ability to bear a Kryptonian child_ "

Total silence filled the room as the two were silenced by what the Beauty Goddess said. Conner stared with a blank expression on his face, while Cassie had her jaw dropped. " _Y- y- you w- what_?" Conner asked. "You heard me, I am responsible for her bearing your offspring. It is simply not possible for a Kryptonian to have one with an Amazon and I knew how much you two desired it, so when you both were in Themyscira, I decided to take action. The moment you entered the Island, I was free to do as I pleased to any of you, for it is there where we Goddesses are nigh omnipotent outside our own dimensions. All it took was to get you into my bed... The rest was _Magic_." she winks. Cassie blushed madly, now knowing how she suddenly got the urge to mate in Aphrodite's own bed...

"I... take it back, _I Love Magic_ " Conner said with a smile. He then flew to the Goddess as she stood up to face him, she was significantly taller than him, so he had to float a little. What happens next surprises her, Conner hugged the Goddess tightly, which was a first for her. No mortal has ever laid a finger on her without her consent, let alone a hug. "I... can't thank you enough for what you've for us... _If there's anything I can do in return, just name it_." She and Cassie smile just as he pulls away. She takes a good look at him from the feet up before smiling seductively " _Well, if you insist_... _You and I could-_ "

" _Not that_." he interrupts. "Very well, then for twenty four hours, you could be my new-" Conner stops her once again. "If there's anything I can do in return, _that doesn't negatively affect my wife's mood_ , just name it."

Aphrodite looks over at Cassie who had her arms crossed. "I don't suppose your repayment could be maintaining a good mood for several hours..." She persisted. Cassie narrowed her eyebrows in anger. " _I'll turn you into the ugliest God if you don't stop trying to bang my husband_ " Aphrodite sighs in defeat, for now at least...

"Very well, I'll think of something later... Now be warned, this will not be an easy task, your children will be extremely powerful beings, unlike anything we've seen before. Every breath could create the largest hurricanes, with every step they could destroy a Continent. Their shout could create ripples through time and space. By Athena's wisdom, avoid their rage, for it could be the end of this Star system..." she left the two staring in shock once more. But what they didn't know was that Diana and Megan were right outside, listening in and they had a similar reaction...

Conner and Cassie looked at each other, like they were reading each other's minds, they both nodded. "We'll take good care of them" Cassie said. "We'll keep them safe" Conner continued. "And everyone else... We promise" she finishes as they held hands.

However the two outside were not so sure they could handle this by themselves. ' _We must inform the League_ ' Diana thought, but Megan disagreed. ' ** _No_** , we _can't_... _They wouldn't understand and they'll want to take-_ '

' ** _Megan_** , you heard what she said. This is nothing to play with or let your emotions cloud your judgement.' Diana said louder. ' ** _What's wrong with you_** , I thought you trusted them' Megan backed away. 'I- I do... But you must understand that the fate of the World is at stake here, we **_can't_** take any chances...'

Aphrodite has left the two to think about this. "Well, our jobs as parents just got a lot harder" he starts. "I know... How strong do you think they'll be?" she asks, slightly frightened to hear the answer. "Well, I need to be Super charged or really pissed off to do all that, so I'm assuming dozens of times stronger than the two of us combined" he guesses, much to her shock.

"Fuck, Conner, don't scare me like that..." she looks away, but he grabs her hands "S- sorry. I'm a little shocked here myself... But listen. We've dealt with worse... _ish_. I know we can do this, we were together then and we'll be in this together too. Okay?" Cassie looks back at him with a smile. "Ok-" with no warning, she quickly sneezes, once she opens her eyes, the sight of Conner's frozen body shocks her. " **Holy Shit!** "

Outside, up in the sky, the two have engaged in combat. Megan was against informing the Justice League and Diana wanted to inform them. "You may think you're protecting them, but you're dooming us all." Diana says, taking out her Lasso of Truth. "Do you even _**know**_ what they'll do to those kids? Diana we have to trust them." Megan gets caught by the lasso and is pulled closer. "That is not your reason to fight for them, _tell me why you choose this path_..."

The Martian tries to resist "N- n... I can't... You can't make me- **_Aah!_** " she shouts in pain. "The Lasso commands you to reveal the Truth. Why are you doing this?" Megan grits her teeth, clenches her fists as tears begin streaming down her eyes. "I can't... No, I fight for them because... _Aaaah!_ " The pain only got worse from there. There was no use, eventually she would talk. " ** _Answer me_** , **_Now!_** " The Lasso's glow intensified. Megan shot her eyes open " ** _It's Because I Still Love Him With All My Heart and Soul, Now and Forever_**... _If he's Truly happy with her, then I'll do anything I can to protect them_ " The sudden pressure drops and Megan starts panting uncontrollably as tears begin streaming down her face...

"By Aphrodite, you still Love a man who will never feel the same for you... You don't deserve this punishment, Megan. You deserve better" the Lasso retreats to her. "It's not about what I deserve, It's about what I believe in... And I Believe in them... You should believe in your sister, too" Diana is met face to face with her own words, leading her to reconsider...

Megan watches her fly away, within seconds she was out of range. She just hoped the Princess would think it through... Or perhaps, _**she**_ should be the one who should think it through, maybe Love truly is blind, maybe it isn't. With that, she took off in the opposite direction. She needed time to think about all of this. Megan stopped mid air for a moment and looked back. " _Shit, I hope he wasn't listening..._ "

...

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ , **_SHIT_**!" Cassie was already panicking and Conner was not moving. "How do I get him out... _Think, think, think..._ " Her first thought was to break him out, however that thought didn't last when she imagined the consequences as a shiver went down her spine.

Cassie slowly inhales and exhales near the block of ice, hoping that she could breathe fire again, no luck, she just made herself look ridiculous. " _C'mon_ , where's FireStorm when you _actually_ need him..." she growls angrily. "Heat vision, maybe. I could call Kara... Nah, screw her" Cassie placed her hand on the frozen figure and closed her eyes. 'Times like this I wish there was an undo button for real life'

She feels the palm of a hand touch her chest, that's when she opened her eyes to see Conner smiling at her. "What... _are you doing?_ " she asked confused. "Same thing _you're_ doing... _What **are** you doing_?" he asked her. "I'm... I _Was_ trying to get you unfrozen. But never mid, you're free" Conner could not be any more lost...

"I wasn't frozen..." he said. "Yes you were, just a second ago, I accidentally sneezed on you, it froze you" Correction, this was the time he couldn't be more confused, and his face showed it. A second later his backhand was on her forehead, slightly angering her. " _ **Stop doing that**_ , I _know_ you were frozen, I just-" in an instant, Cassie inhaled. But this time she looked away just in time...

The particles hit the nearby object, which was a kitchen stool, and ice began forming, easily freezing the entire object. "Bless... you..." They both stared at the frozen object. " ** _See!_** _I did that to you and you were frozen_..."

Conner was intrigued and decided to scan her body for any changes. "Stand still..." he orders as his eyes get a slight glow. He went from bone tissue to muscle tissue, then he noticed something odd and went back. "Oh God, please tell me all Amazons have flaming hearts... Or freezing ones... _Or_ _Both?_ "

" _My heart is_ **_What!_** " She started to panic, which helped him notice. "Wait, your blood is doing fine, your organs aren't burnt so I'm guessing you're okay... It's crazy, it's like you're controlling somehow..." Cassie was lost. " _What the hell does that mean?_ "

"Hm... _Remember the first time we made Love_?" He asks her. She blushes madly despite the question's random origin. "Interesting, it's blazing hot now... I wonder if it's related to your emotions, I wanna see if-" everything froze up when Cassie slapped him across the face...

"Conner, Enough, j- just **_Stop_**... **_I'm_** **_Scared_** right now, _I don't know what's going on, my body's transforming or whatever, everything's crazy and you're being more of a scientist than a husband_. _I'm **Terrified** of what's happening to me and you're just testing me for stupid results. Do you have any idea what this feels like?_ " Her outburst was unexpected, however she had a point...

The two stare at each other for a minute before Cassie sighs. "I... _I didn't mean to say that_..." Conner's hand reached her belly. "No, I'm sorry... And you're right, this is pretty scary. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now... But I don't want you to feel alone in this. I'll be a better husband and father, I promise."

Cassie embraces him as her head rests on his shoulder. 'You already are a great husband... It's amazing how you never argue with me. I present a problem, you just deal with it. It's Unbelievable' she thought to herself...

"I never argue with you because there's no point... I know if none of us compromise, we will both lose each other. Cassie, nothing in the Universe is worth more to me than you are. I want us to be together forever." She kisses his cheek. "I know. Me too..."

The couple turn to the glass wall and stare at the city. She even forgot that what she said was in her thoughts and Conner still heard it. "You know what I wanna do right now?" She asks. "Figure out our kids' names?" Cassie widens her eyes. " _Y- yeah_... Wait, we haven't done that? A few months ago, I think we talked about that..."

"No, you just took me shopping for baby stuff, when we got home you took off-" Embarrassed, Cassie coughs, making him stop talking. "Okay, let's uh, let's get this name stuff figured out" she walks to the couch as he follows. "Yeah right, you wanted to do that thing again just now..."

 **...**

" _Girl names_ " she said while lying on his lap. "Um... Amanda, Lana, Emma, Olivia, Sophia, Eve, Isabella, Mia, Emily, Madison, Elizabeth, Chloe, Grace, Samantha, Victoria, Zoey, Lily, Natalie and Hannah" he suggests.

"Okay wow... I didn't know you already thought of it before" she said. "Yeah. What do you think?" he asks. "I like those... But Screw Lana, Emma, Eve and Sophia. Emily is too common, Madison is too New York-y, Chloe is too... _I don't like it_ , nor do I like Lily, it's too much of a baby name and Hannahs grow up to be the bitches type... These are facts."

"Wow, okay. That leaves us with... Amanda, Olivia-" Cassie interrupts. "Screw Olivia... Natalie too" those names simply didn't click for her. "Amanda, Isabella, Mia, Elizabeth, Grace, Samantha, Victoria and Zoey" he said.

"Yeah, I _really_ like those... Fuck Grace, Isabella and Victoria, though... Oh crap, I'm forgetting your opinion on this, sorry" she says. "I want to name the boy, makes more sense that way" he said. "Pfft, add Megan, Jade and take out Zoey... and Mia, along with Elizabeth, it's too corny" that came as a little surprise to Conner. "Yes I know it's my middle name. But it's too Steampunk age-y." She closes her eyes.

"That leaves us with... Megan, Jade, Amanda and Sam" he says. "Wait what?" She says. "I said that leaves us with Megan, Jade, Amanda and Sam" he repeats. Cassie sits up. " _ **Sam**_... _We're naming her Sam_ " that was fine by him. "Honey, I said Samantha like three times..."

"It just _**clicks**_ , ya know... I can feel it in my gut... Sam, Samantha... Yeah, _I Love that_!" she says. "Well,  Sam it is... But we still need another in case they're both girls" he says. " _ **Hello**_ , _**Megan**_!" Cassie instantly decided as she lies back down. "Saw that one coming... Okay. _Boy names_ "

"Steven, Johny, Michael, Franklin, Jason, Conner, Charlie, Ti- **_ahem_**... Daniel, Kyle, Jake..." she suggests, fake coughing just before a serious mistake was completed. "What's wrong with Tim?" he asks, oblivious to what happened during his own death. " _That name's for weak losers, let's move on._ David, Peter..."

...

 ** _The Batcave_**

...

The sky was dark and filled with stars, that however could not be seen where Wonder Woman was heading. As the Zeta Tubes brought her into the cave, Batman looked like he was heading out. " _Bruce_..."

Batman put on his cowl. "Not now, Diana. Scarecrow's about to start a meeting at-" as he tried walking around her, she wouldn't let him. He tries once more, but she grabs his arm. With a quick look of her, Batman could see she was terrified by something. She was shaking so bad, he could feel it...

"We have a serious problem... It's about the kids. I- It's happening"


	32. Chapter 32: Birth of Gods

" ** _Gentlemen, settle down_**... I believe we have business to attend to..." The Psychotic Doctor turned Supervillain Scarecrow enters the room filled with known and unknown, armed and disarmed criminals. " ** _My New and Improved Fear Toxin_**. Now I don't mean to brag... But not even the Man of Steel can survive it" some in the crowd gasp in shock at the doctor's achievement. If it works on Superman, it can work on anyone, they assumed...

There was noise, the were house was filled with arguing people, they all talked to each other, some believing and some denying. Nevertheless, there was a female voice that almost everyone heard. "How do you know it works on Superman? he doesn't even need Oxygen to breathe." this woman's voice echoed and reached the ears of Scarecrow. He looked around the crowd, looking for this oddly very well informed woman.

"Lady, he doesn't need to breathe it for it to affect him. It passes through his skin, meets with his blood and that takes it directly to the brain, scaring him shitless until he's so scared he's paralyzed" naturally, he does the classic evil laugh before the woman speaks again. "His skin is too dense, unless your gas can pass through cells that condensed, which I doubt it can, his immune system would eliminate the gas before it does anything" the laugh comes to an abrupt end...

" ** _Who the Fuck is that_**? Who are you? _Show yourself_ , **_Now!_** " The crowd pin points the source of the voice and moves aside, revealing the woman in a fancy blue dress, she walks towards him with a smirk. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" The woman chuckles. "I'm just not foolish enough to believe your lies... Heck, I doubt that thing even works on the sidekicks, who are basically dulled down versions of the originals..." The woman climbs onto the stage to face him...

"Ah, I see... Well why don't we test it, with you" he grabs one of his gas tanks from the ground. "I'm sure you won't mind being a test dummy, since you're so sure it's useless." she simply shrugs, giving him consent. He found this odd but Scarecrow released a small quantity of the gas towards her...

The smell was awful, she could barely stand it, she even coughed twice. "Now look at them... _What do you see?_ " he asks, just as the woman looks at the crowd in front of her

"I see... _Ridiculously dressed People_ " she says with a smirk as the crowd begins arguing once more. "I... I don't understand" he said. " ** _It's a rip off_** "; " ** _It doesn't even work on her_** "; " ** _This was a waste of my time_** " Negative comments filled the place as they were about ready to rip the doctor's head off. "They seem upset, _maybe you should start running..._ "

Good advice, just before he took it, the woman grabbed his arm. "I didn't say you can, though..." He tried freeing himself from her surprisingly strong grip, but failed. Scarecrow broke his hand attempting to punch her in the face. " _ **What the hell are you...**_ " This never got old for her...

" _I am Diana of Themyscira_." With that, he pulls out a gun with his right hand and tries shooting her. She then reveals her bracelets of submission when she easily blocks the bullet, revealing her identity to everyone. " ** _It's Wonder Woman! Shoot her..._** " Triggers were pulled, but no bullets were fired. Even if they were, none would be able to touch her...

" ** _What the hell is going on with these things_** " they were all unaware of the disrupters attached to their guns. " ** _GUARDS!_** " Scarecrow shouted...

In the corridor just outside the room, there was a pile of unconscious armed guards...

 ** _"Someone Fucking Shoot Her_**!" Diana quickly turns to them and blocks an incoming handgun bullet. That's when Batman jumps from the roof and lands on the stage, next to Wonder Woman...

The mere sight of the two were enough to make the smart villains of the group. " **I Surrender**!" one criminal said. " _Y- yeah, me too_." another says. " _Just don't beat me up_ " it was better to surrender to them than to try and escape and wake up in a hospital bed in Arkham...

...

 ** _The Batcave_**

...

Batman arrives at his cave with the Batmobile and Wonder Woman flying beside it. As it stops, the doors open upwards and he jumps out while Womder Woman landed in front of the Bat Computer. " _Ah, Miss Prince_. Always a pleasure to see you... I presume tonight was productive with her help, Master Wayne..." Alfred got up from the chair, letting Bruce take over...

"Shall I fetch a beverage for you, Miss Prince?" he asks politely. "No, thank you..." She refuses as it wasn't her priority, she was helping Bruce finish for the night so that he could start helping with her problem. After taking off his cowl, Bruce logs on in the enormous computer. Upon inputting a password, logos of various members of the Justice League appear, including Wonder Woman and his own. They were contingencies.

" _I never really believed in these_ , but now..." Diana trailed off, gripping her left arm. "I've fought along side people who can move planets with their bare hands and run faster than the speed of light, while I'm just a man in a bat costume... I was scared of all of you, none of you seemed to understand..."

"I'm sorry for that, it's just that I haven't seen or heard of anything as powerful... I just assumed we were enough to stop any threat" she said. "In some cases, we got lucky... Darkseid, Braniac, we only managed to outsmart them." He clicks on the Black and Red Kryptonian symbol. There, all the information he had about the Kryptonian Hybrid was there.

"What's Gold Kryptonite?" Diana reads something recently updated. "Something I asked FireStorm to make. It should remove a Kryptonian's powers... permanently." He explains while creating an additional file. Code Named: Offspring. "Now, tell me _**Everything**_ you know"

...

 _ **Home, Monday**_

...

It's Monday once again, which meant work for the husband and relaxation for the Wife. She was honestly getting the hang of this sitting around doing whatever she wanted, at the same time it got pretty boring. So today, she decided to go out with her best buddy Megan since she had the day, or rather, forever off...

"So, what are you up to today?" Conner asks as Cassie yawns in bed. "I have a _hot date_ , today" she said. "Wow, Who's the lucky _deadman_?" he jokes, not really. "His name is... M'Grant and he's very special. We might get it on tonight... You're not jealous are you?" After checking his hair in the mirror, he looks back at her.

"M'Grant... Oh he sounds nice, I hope you have fun on your hot date" he walks over to her. Conner places a gentle kiss on her forehead. " _Pfft, are we in kindergarten_?" Before he pulls back, she grabs the back of his head and pulls him towards a passionate kiss. During it, her right leg escapes the sheets' grasp and circles around his back, denying his escape...

"Oh honey, I wish I could stay..." He says between kisses. "But, ya know... Bills are a thing" he added, making her stop and stare at him. " ** _Mood killer_** " which was his plan all along. He smiles before saying "Bye, Love" with that he heads for the door and after a few seconds later, Cassie hears another door close...

Her head falls on the pillow below as she sighs heavily. "I'm gonna bone him _so_ ** _much_** after I'm slim again..." her eyes close for half a minute, already imagining it. "C'mon, get up you lazy bimbo, can't keep your friends waiting." She tries pushing up, but couldn't get enough strength to do so.

Right now, she wished she had the power to teleport anywhere, so that she could get herself to the shower, then the fridge. ' _Or maybe cloning powers... Nah, the clone will probably learn too much and try to kill and replace me_... Wait, does that mean I would have four kids or... Why the fuck am I thinking about pointless stuff like this. _**Just get up!**_ ' she thought...

'Oh who am I kidding, I love this lazy lifestyle. I could-' before she could finish her thoughts, the doorbell was rung twice. "Oh wow, if that's Meg I'm giving her props for predicting my laziness..." Cassie manages to get up with her flight power.

As she reaches the door that leads outside the house, she pauses for a moment. ' _Something's not right here..._ ' She thought as she takes a peak and sees a guy. He looked normal, had a bright smile and all. " _If he's a Jehovah's Witness I'm kicking his butt and telling him the Greeks got it right_ "

Cassie opens the door. "Hello, can I help you?" she starts. "Yes, is this the residence of Conner Kent?" The man asks. "Yes..." Cassie got suspicious instantly. "May I speak to him, it's _very_ important" he said. "Well, he just left for work, press one to leave a message after the beep, press two to get his number" she said. 'Please press three to let me kick you out'

"Oh, so you're alone" he said and that made her raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "What does that have to do with..." Cassie's eyes hurt for a second. She closes and rubs them to try and fix it, but it still felt strange. Deciding to ignore it, she looks back at the man in front of her. That's when she gasps...

' _X Ray vision again_... And, is that a gun...' Cassie widens her eyes after seeing the handgun on him. "Mam, are you alone?" He asks again. "Can I get your name..." She says...

This man moves his hand behind his back and that was enough for Cassie to make a move. As his hand comes back around, Cassie quickly grabs it. She was shaking now and felt off, her vision went slightly blurry. But that didn't stop her. After gripping the gun wielding hand, she elbows his torso, followed by and uppercut to the face, still holding on to the gun...

Just as the man recovers and gets up, Cassie had his gun pointed at him. " _ **Who are you?**_ " she asks before feeling powerless for some reason. " _ **Put your hands up, Now!**_ " She hears, all around her, there were soldiers deactivating high tech cloaking devices. She didn't even know one was behind her, he was the one who placed the inhibitor around her neck...

"The freaking Army..." As she inhales, ready to shout in hopes that he'll hear, the inhibitor shocks her and she slowly falls to the ground. One soldier catches her before she does...

" _Commander, we have the target_ " was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

 **...**

Half an hour later and Megan arrives, pissed that she had to come all the way over to the house rather than to meet up like they originally planned. ' _ **Cassie** , I hope you have an explanation for_... This' The yard had foot prints all over, too big to be Cassie or Conner's.

Megan looked around and saw more and more foot prints on the grass. She couldn't sense the Amazon anywhere and has feared the worst. She's been kidnapped. "This call is gonna be... awkward" she says as she picks up her phone...

Still on Speed Dial, she calls Conner. It didn't take long for him to answer, he wasn't up to much at the moment. "Hey, Meg. What's up?" He answers, having a smile on his face. Megan takes a second to say it "Cassie's been kidnapped..." Every time something like this happens to his Loved ones, he pops a blood vessel, hearing that just popped all of them...

He didn't care that he was in the hospital, he didn't care about the job, he left at Super Speed that nearly everyone felt and was almost pushed by it. Megan could feel the Sonic Boom that had just tore the sky apart, she could only imagine how angry he was. She felt bad having to ruin his day and half his sanity by telling him...

Megan saw those awful red eyes of his, this happened every time he wanted to kill someone, can he resist it this time? "Conner, please calm down" she tried. " _What did I do_? What did I do that was so terrible I have to deserve this... Megan _**what did I do**_?" Conner clenched his fists so fast it caused a small sound wave. She wasn't afraid, Megan closes the distance between them and answers. "It's not your fault, we'll get her back, together... Right now, anger won't get us anywhere..."

Conner inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down. Red eyes were replaced with his blue ones as he let the anger go. "I'm calling the Team, get the detectives on-" she said. "Don't bother, I know how we can find her" Megan cancelled the call from her com and looked at him. "You do... how?"

...

 ** _US Air Force Facility_**

...

Cassie opens her eyes to see a white ceiling and looked around the room. It looked like a surgery room, her eyes quickly widened in shock "Oh Shit, shit, **_Shit_**..." She was restrained on a table and still had the collar on, none of her powers were responding. " ** _HELP!_** " She screamed, but no one heard. She began panting as she continued to struggle to escape. " _ **Why the Fuck does all this shit have to happen to me**_?"

'Okay, calm down... If they wanted to kill you, they could've done it back home... Where the heck am I?" she tried recalling the events before she went unconscious, the outfit the guys were wearing looked very familiar. "Did I just get kidnapped by the _**fucking Military**_?"

A door to her right opens and three men walk in, two with guns and one unarmed. 'Guessing _that's_ the dickhead in charge' she thought to herself. "I see you're awake, now we can talk" the man said. "Oh I did **_not_** help **_save the World_** _so that you of all people, **kidnap** and bring me to this... **Wherever this i**_ **s** "

" _This place_ has many names, but you can just call it Area Fifty One" he said. 'Shit, it _is_ real... _I owe Babs money now_ ' she thought. "As for your contribution, it hasn't gone unnoticed... You and your freaks and aliens have done us well."

"So why am I here, medals aren't usually offered by _kidnapping_ someone" The commander sighs. "I doubt the Kryptonian would've let us take you in quietly... We couldn't care less about you, all we care about is this" he points at her belly before Cassie jumps, trying to free herself even harder than before. " _Touch me and you'll wish you were dead_ " she said. "It's no use, your powers are gone, there's nothing you can do. You're just a human now"

" _ **What do you want**_?" She asks as her hands clenched and her teeth grit. "I'm not proud of it myself, but we have to..." The next word struck every nerve...

" ** _DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH THEM_** " Cassie somehow gathers enough strength to break one hand free. That same hand punches the Commander back. His nose quickly begins to bleed, he spits out a tooth and he coughs out blood. Cassie tries freeing the other hand " ** _Restrain Her_** " the two men refuse to approach her. " _Useless_ " The commander pulls out a remote and presses the button, shocking Cassie once more...

"It'll be easier if you collaborate" he said, getting back up. Cassie was slowly losing consciousness, her voice was evident as the tone lowered " _I'm warning you_... Conner Kent, my husband, will find me, and when he does he'll destroy this this place and he'll kill you... Let me go and I _might_ be able to convince him to just do half of that..." She threatens. "I don't respond kindly to threats"

"Not a threat, a Fact... Superboy's a Hero, but if you mess with Conner Kent, there is no line he won't cross..." The Commander looks at her dead in the eyes, she did not show any signs that she was lying or joking...

"A few weeks ago, our scanners instantly picked up a signal, coming from your town. It was unlike anything we've ever seen before. We don't even know what it even is, but we know it's extremely dangerous... Now we know what it's capable of, Global Annihilation, nothing in this world could match the energy coming from you. So if it pisses off one alien freak so be it, but I'm not letting this be the end of the World..."

She couldn't care less about his explanation for doing it, all she knew was that someone was coming for her, someone not very happy about it. Cassie smiles before her body went numb. She sighs "Whatever happens next, you only have yourself to blame..."

Just as she finishes it, there was a loud bang coming from outside. " ** _What the hell was that_**?" she hears before the room flashes red. " _Intruder_ " the voice of a computer repeated the word over and over. " _ **Kryptonian detected in the facility**_ " the commander widens his eyes. " _Not too late to let me go_ " she says.

"We have counter measures for Kryptonians, he won't last long" he said as they all ran towards the door. "Kryptonite supplies nearly depleted" Cassie chuckles to herself "Now it's too late"

...

Instead of eliminating it with his fists, Superboy chose to use his heat vision on their supply of the radioactive rock. 'There's Kryptonite everywhere...' He rhought to himself, exploding another tank...

More soldiers surrounded him and reduced their guns. 'High tech guns... Let me guess' One of them opened fire and a green bullet came speeding his way. Conner quickly tilts his head to the right, avoiding it completely. ' _Kryptonite bullets_ ' he thought. The rest of the soldiers fired at him, however they all missed since he was moving faster than they could even blink...

S slammed the ground creating shockwave that pushed his enemies to the walls behind them. As more bullets came flying, he simply dodges them. A machine gun on the ceiling aimed and shot at him, however those bullets stopped mid air. When he looked behind him, he saw Megan turning visible. ' _Thanks_ ' he said. ' _No problem_ ' she turned invisible once again and squished the machine gun above her.

' _Cassie can you hear me_?' Megan lifted one of their tanks and trashed the others with it. One bullet was fired at her, but before it hit her back, Conner caught it. " _Ow, ow, ow..._ " He hissed and threw it away. 'Alright, that's it... Everyone is going down' Megan thought before brain blasting everyone in the room...

They all groaned in pain before dropping to the ground, Megan included. " _You okay_?" Conner asks her. "Yeah, I'm good." she responds, getting back up. "Great... _Why didn't you start with that?_ " Megan opened her mouth only to close it with nothing being said. 'Just s _hut up and find her_ , the Bio ship won't stay hidden for long'

"Well, I can't see through the walls that are inconveniently lined with led. It's like they planned for the Kryptonian apocalypse more than a nuclear one..." Conner breaks through the wall in front of him with a punch and sees more soldiers. " ** _Seriously_**?" He launches at them like bullet and takes all their weapons. "I'm asking this **_once_**... _**Where is she**_?" His eyes glow red as everyone tries to run. Megan lands in front of one of the soldiers. " _Hi_ , _let me borrow your brain for a sec_ "

Without a second thought, she gathers the information she needs and let's the man flee. This time, Conner did not object, having bigger things to deal with "Oh God... She's over there, **_hurry_**!" Megan points at the door to his left...

Said door bursts open with relative ease shortly after. " _Hey Babe_... _We gotta stop meeting like this_ " Cassie said cheerfully, calming him down. He flies over to her and crushes the inhibitor " _How'd you find me so fast_?" She asks. "Through the power of Love, of course... Also Athena"

"Oh wow..." With her strength back, she releases herself and gets up from the table. " _Should I be worried about your oddly close relationship with her_... I mean you have her at your beck and call... _Seems_ _suspicious_ "

"About as suspicious as water being wet. _You okay_?" Cassie nods with a frown. "Conner they were gonna... I mean not even the worst criminal would..." The thought sent chills down her spine before he hugs her tightly. "I'll kill him" Conner said quietly...

"As much as I'd love seeing that asshole burn, I'd hate to see blood on your hands... Not to mention the backlash of people wanting us aliens to _go back home_... Let's just leave" she said. "The Bio ship is right above us, let's get Megan and..." Said Martian is blasted into the room. Conner rushes and catches her mid air, bridal style. "Fire..." She groans, taking flight herself. They both land in front of Cassie...

A man inside a Power Armor busts open a wall. The man piloting it was the Commander himself. "I hope you're ready alien... This suit is powered by Kryptonite... Don't think you have a shot either Martian, I know all about your weakness too" It was safe to assume he has been talking to Lex Luthor for a long time...

"That's cute, he thinks he's a threat. At this point, I'm practically **_begging_** for **_you_** to not Die, cuz what you're doing is going to get you killed. Just let us go" Cassie said. " ** _For the last time_** , _I have a job to do and you're not going anywhere_ , harlot..."

A brief silence fills the room as Conner stares with his eyes twitching, Cassie with her eyes widened and even Megan had her jaw dropped...

"Fuck it, I tried..." Cassie said before Conner breaks the sound barrier right in front of them. The suit of armor stood no chance as S's fist bashed it's torso to the wall and it bounced back to him, S punched it again and it burst through the wall. S chased after him and slammed him to the ground. The girls watched as the suit of armor became a crash test dummy, bursting through wall after wall, after wall, after wall...

"Geez, _I feel bad for him now_ " Megan said crossing her arms. "I feel bad for the guys who built this place." Cassie said. "Is he gonna stop anytime soon?" Cassie looked at S poking holes through the armor with his own fists. "Should be over soon, could you step in though... I don't want Conner to be... you know" Cassie looked away...

S kept bashing him against a wall, at this point the armor was in pieces, having lost both arms and a leg . " ** _Conner, stop it"_** he did not listen to her, so Megan had to force him to stop. She used her TK to stop what he was doing " _He's had enough_ , look Cassie's not even mad" she said, pointing at the Amazon sitting on the table and watching the show. She even waved when Conner looked at her...

He let go of the armor and went back to Cassie. Megan made sure to destroy the Kr power source with her TK. The commander tried crawling away, but couldn't move "You know, _he could've killed you with his first hit_ , but he didn't... So remember that you're still alive right now because of _her_... Friendly advice, that revenge scheme you're already planning, don't bother. Just stay away from their lives and you'll make it to one hundred..." Megan turned and walked away. "Oh, _I'm part of her life too, by the way_... So stay away from me too"

 ** _..._**

The Bio-ship flew through the air, carrying three super beings. " _Question_ , how did you know I was missing, so soon?" Cassie asked them. "Well since you were nowhere near the meeting spot, I decided to go to your house... Saw some footprints and called Conner... _You should've seen his face, he was about ready to break this moon in half just to cool off_ " Megan explains, embarrassing him...

"And here I thought you were going soft, turns out you still have that angry bull lurking around your head." Cassie said, chuckling with Megan. Conner just kept looking at the view. "The craziest part was when Conner just straight up **_called a God_**. You gotta tell me all about that stuff..."

...

They were nearly home when Cassie started feeling strange. "... So we just made a deal. If we need each other's help, we just call." Conner finished explaining the story to her. "Wait, what can _**you**_ do to help **_her_**... _No offense, it's just that **she's a God**_ " A very good question. "Well, she, like other Gods, can't interact with life on Earth... But I can, so from time to time I help her out..."

"What do you do?" Megan asks curiously. "My Superhero job basically. Maintaining peace and order and stuff... She just tells me exactly _where_ I should help" She was amazed. Conner and Cassie were friends with the Gods of Olympus. "Okay, we have to talk more about this Deal with the Gods thing later. We're here" Megan slows and eventually stops the Bio-Ship just over their house...

"Are you sure General asshole won't come back for me again?" Cassie asks him. "Unless he's freaking dumb, I don't see him coming for you with that approach..." Megan answers. "Yeah... But maybe-" Cassie stops mid sentence due to the overwhelming pain she just felt. "Cassie?" The two say in unison before rushing over to her.

"Hera... Hera, this hurts..." she grips her stomach. "She's going into labor. _Megan get us to the hospital. **Now**._ " She jumps back to her seat and steers the ship to the nearest Hospital. ' _Please don't rupture now, not in the ship'_

...

In the Hospital where he worked, Cassandra was lying down, crying in pain. The doctor and nurse entered the room. First thing the nurse did was escort Megan out. " _Wait, I'm-_ " before she could even say anything she was out. 'Unbelievable... _Conner_?' she spoke telepathically. ' _It's okay, she's doing fine_ '

" _ **THIS IS THE WORST PAIN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE**_ " Cassie shouted in agony. 'Look, I'll talk later, just wait...' With that he went silent.

Conner was going to help out, but Cassie would not let go of his hand, she wanted him to stay by her side, she was squishing it and his bones felt like giving up. His pain was a small pinch next to her. She has never felt anything like this...

"Honey, look at me, everything is going to be alright, just breathe, breathe..." She was close to calming down, but the pain overwhelmed her once again. "What God would allow this..." She said to herself as she arched her back and clenched her teeth so hard they could break. "Cassandra, look at me..." she did as she was told...

 **...**

 ** _Minutes Later_**

 **...**

Megan walked in circles, hearing the doctors telling her to push. She felt bad for her best friend. It was finally happening...

She heard one last scream before Cassie went quiet. It was quiet for a moment before the sound of two babies crying. "God, I can't take this anymore" she turned invisible and phased through the wall...

Megan gasped and began shedding tears almost instantly. The sight of Conner handing the babies over to Cassie was indescribable, the word miracle wasn't enough to describe this. When she approached them, she saw that not just Cassie was in tears, but Conner as well. The first time she's seen this in years...

"Oh my God..." she said, trembling. Conner noticed someone next to him and assumed it was Megan. He didn't care at the moment...

' _Congratulations_...'

Cassie smiled at them. At her hands, the babies calmed down. "They're so beautiful... I can't believe it. This... This is the _happiest_ day of my Life... I wish it never ends..." However there was a problem, Cassie was fading fast and she knew it. It was only a matter of time...

"Doctor, her heart beat is..." Megan gasped as more tears escaped hers and Conner's eyes. " _Don't_... _Don't you dare cry, you're not the babies here_ " Conner already knew it was going to happen, he wished to God it didn't...

"Listen... _I'm not going to be around much longer_... So please tell them... Tell them I Love Them both so very much... No matter what happens, no matter what they do, I'll always Love them with all my heart..."

"Cassie, y- you can't die. You... You're-" Megan burst into tears, unable to finish her sentence. "I know, Megan... I know."

"Conner, honey... You know exactly how I feel about you, so don't you dare think any different... I Love You... Take good care of them..." As her eyes slowly close, her heart ceases. It was unfair, why her, why did she have to die without seeing her children grow up... The world was cruel...

The kids began crying once again as if they lost half of themselves. They did not accept this, not for a second. Before Conner could take them, they covered their mother with an aura, one colored Cyan, it's glow was nearly blinding. Everyone in the room saw it and two backed away...

A point came where Megan closed her eyes to avoid being blinded. Conner soon did the same as it was beginning to affect him too. After that, they had to endure a force that started pushing them. It pushed everything away from Cassie...

Conner saw this and let it happen. He didn't know what they were doing, but something told him to let them do it. Soon the monitor started beeping again, from 10 beats per minute, to 20, to 40, to 60...

The aura quickly vanished as Cassie gasped and her eyes shot open, her breathing was extremely fast as she looked around the room. They were all speechless, everyone in the room could barely believe what had just happened. Cassie's children brought her back to life...

She looked down at them, regaining her memory. "Great Hera..." Conner and Megan were beyond elated. " _ **Cassie you're alive**_ " Megan shouted. Cassie embraced her kids, she easily figured out who brought her back...

As she sat up, she handed the boy to Conner who has barely touched them since they were born. "H- have you named them yet?" Megan asks them, hypnotized by their godly cuteness.

"Yeah... Cassie named her Samantha" Conner said and remained silent...

"And Conner named him Christopher, _Chris_ for short..." Megan's smile disappeared as she gazed at Conner who was looking down at Chris, hiding his obvious blush. Tears filled her eyes, she never would've thought that Conner would do it, naming his child the same as hers...

She didn't know what to say, she barely knew how to feel. Megan closed the gap between them and kissed his cheek. " _Thank you_ " she said. "Get a room you two, you're making me sick" Cassie kisses Samantha's forehead. "Oh, what are we gonna do about them" Megan asks, turning to the two on the other side of the room, either cowering in fear or too stunned to move...

Conner handed Chris to Megan, which wasn't a big deal for him, but to her it was _life changing_ " _Oh my God, okay, holding your son now_..." she said a bit shaky before her deep breath. " _Hi Chris_ "

He walked over to the doctor and nurse, who were even more scared.

"Um... It's okay, we're not evil or anything." Was the best thing he could say at the moment. His hand reached for them both but only managed to scare them more "Calm down, just calm down... I'm Superboy, that's Wonder Girl and Miss Martian..." None of the girls seemed to care about their identities being revealed at the moment...

" _My God_ , no wonder you finished your studies in such a short time... You- you're Superboy..." Conner couldn't care less, but... "Do you need a Megaphone to announce that?" He helps them up and they begin talking...

"How are you feeling?" Megan asks. "Besides giving birth to twins... I'm feeling pretty alive. I still can't believe it, they brought me back... Maybe I'm in heaven or something" As Cassie gently rocks her, Samantha quickly falls asleep. "I can believe it, they're half Gods and half Kryptonians... Who knows what else they can do"

Conner returns to them and Cassie says "I guess we're going to find out... Megan, thank you so much for helping us, you're the best..." Megan smiles at her. "I know, I'm awesome"

 **...**

The three of them finally returned home. Cassie was forced to use a wheelchair until she fully recovered. The entire flight, they just couldn't take their eyes off the kids. They looked somewhat identical to one another, however their hair color was different. Chris got his mother's golden hair and Sam got her own brown. Both had blue eyes, either from their mother or father, no one could tell. At the moment they were both asleep, both in the arms of their mother...

"I still can't believe you just flat out told them who we are" Megan starts. "Wouldn't be the first time I did that, they're good people, they'll keep that secret... I'm sure"

"Conner, they now know the identity of Superboy, Superman's son just got a son and a daughter, that's what I would call Conversation Worthy Topic." She uses her powers to open the door ahead. "Well, I'll cross that bridge if it's ever built" he replies, entering the house. "I'm not saving your butt if the whole town suddenly knows who you are..." She closes the door behind her. " _Shh, not so loud_ , my kids are sleeping" Cassie had a death stare pointed at the two arguing. "S- sorry" they both whispered...

As they entered the room, Conner went to look for the crib, leaving the two girls to talk. "It finally happened, huh... How did it feel like?" Cassie had no idea why Megan asked that question, but she decided to answer it in the most clear way possible..

" _Imagine the worst pain of your life, times Hell, to the power of Torture,_ but _maybe reduce it all by the feeling of accomplishment and Love in the end_... **_Then_** you find out that the pain is **_still_** going, because it's _infinite_..." Megan regretted asking such a question...

As a moment of silence passes, Megan insists. "Is it really that bad?" Cassie once again looked down at Chris and Sam. This time she smiles "No... It's not so bad" Conner walks in, having found the crib...

She sets them down very gently as they all watched them sleep. "Aw, my heart is gonna pop, I can't take it" Megan couldn't handle the cuteness for much longer. It was then that they simultaneously woke up and started crying very loudly, making the audience frown. "Wow, the lungs on them..." Megan comments, covering her ears. "Yeah, it's like fifty times louder for me" Conner says...

As their parents pick them up, they slowly start to calm down. "They can't be hungry now, I just fed them a few minutes ago. Diapers are clean too" Cassie says, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "Maybe they just wanna be close to mommy and daddy" Megan suggests. When Conner closes the distance between his smiling face and Sam, she goes quiet and stares. "Who's a gwood wittle baby, are you a gwood wittle baby? Does Chrissy want a wittle kiss from mommy?" Cassie calms Chris down with her silly words and funny facial expressions. "Wow, You guys are pretty good at this... I've never seen a baby calm down in seconds"

"I don't know why parents complain, raising babies is easy..." Cassie said

 ** _..._**

It was four AM and the sound of two unusually loud babies filled literally the entire house. Cassie's eyes merely shot open while Conner jumped and quickly sat up, alarmed. They looked for the source and saw the kids crying for the second time. Cassie turned to Conner who was rubbing his ears in pain. "It's really worse for you, isn't it?" She asks...

"Make that five hundred times worse..." they both got up from bed once again to go tend to their offspring. It was actually worse for Cassie, being the person who actually _needed_ sleep to recover her energy...

' _This is gonna be a little more difficult than I though..._ '


	33. Chapter 33: Bonding

**_One Month Later_**

Extremely long morning yawn, the dark circles around her eyes finally showing signs of clearing, sun arriving too early. " _Fuck you, morning_... getting really tired..." another cute and long yawn escapes her mouth "... _of your bullshit._ " It was the sudden memory of having two kids who require 23 hours, 56 minutes and 4 seconds of undivided attention that drove her to quickly sit up again. The kids couldn't go to sleep last night, so she had to stay up for hours, caring for them...

" _If the Gods cared for me, they would kill me..._ **Conner?** " As she rubs her eyes in misery, she realizes her partner was not there. ' _Did I oversleep?_ ' She asked herself, looking at the clock. It turns out, it was still early, so he certainly hasn't left for work yet...

Like a zombie emerging from it's cold, rotting coffin, Cassie dragged herself up with sheer will power, and perhaps her flight, off the bed and sailed towards the crib, the empty crib where the kids usually wake up on...

Her body and brain were so tired that it took approximately three seconds to see that they were gone. ' _No wonder I woke up without a heart attack_ ' the super effective living alarms weren't there...

 ** _Living room_**

She avoided the ground, due to it simply being too cold for her naked feet to bear without a shiver running up her spine and back. As she looked around the living room, she found whom she has been looking for. ' _Say **wha**..._ ' Cassie's jaw dropped at the sight...

Samantha was flying, or more precisely, floating in mid air. Of course Conner was ready if she suddenly gave up the ability, his hands were right below her at all times. Regardless, she was pissed that Conner was allowing her to do so...

"Morning, sweetie pie... Can you tell me why our daughter is in **_the air_** and not on **_the ground_** where kids _**should be**?_ " She asks, restraining herself from being loud. As for Chris, he was staring in awe at his sister's talent. "Oh, because she can fly. _I guess baby steps aren't a real thing for her_ " he replies sarcastically.

"Yes, I am aware she can fly... I'm just wondering Why are you **_Letting_** her fly..." Cassie looked like she was going to torture him. Conner sighs before Cassie caught Sam in her arms and came back down. "Ya know, she kinda got it from your habit, hun" Cassie looks down at her feet before quickly landing...

Conner gives her a smirk before grabbing Chris off his lap " ** _Shut it_**... _aren't you the one who said they shouldn't have powers_ , now you're letting them use it just like that"

"You're right, but it's not like I'm not being extremely careful about it" he defends himself. "Whatever, Super Hypocrite... Don't you have work today?" She asks, remembering it's Friday today. Conner for once forgot about it all and his expression revealed it...

" _You forgot!_ I've **_never_** seen you forget. What has gotten into you?" She asks. "I just lost track of time, I was up all... _Never mind_ " he trails off...

Cassie raises an eyebrow in suspicion "Up all night? What the heck were you doing?" she asks him. "I said never mind, it's nothing, let it go..." By now he was begging her to get more and more curious about it. "No, no. You know I'm not the give up type. What were you doing all night?"

Conner sighs heavily, knowing she won't stop till she had answers, he'd better just spill it. "It's not really last night, it's more like every night..." Cassie was confused, then she started remembering why sometimes she felt like she was by herself in the night, in her dreams, or nightmares, she always felt like something or someone was missing to comfort her, now she knew. Cassie somehow felt abandoned " **Why**?" Her grip grew a little tighter on Sam...

"Because of _you_ , because of _them_... I haven't slept at all since the week after they were born... Haven't you ever wondered why you've only woken up about eight nights until now? Every night, they woke up and started crying for a long time, I knew it stressed the hell out of you and you couldn't rest well anymore. It was destroying you... So I did what I had to, since then I stayed up every night, taking care of them. Every time they woke up, I made sure you didn't have to."

Cassie stared at him for what felt like hours, she really had no idea about any of it. The first week was indeed ruff on her poor soul, she barely got any sleep, there were even cases where she would just wake up in the middle of the night because she was used to being woken up at that precise hour, it was indeed tearing her apart. And by some miracle, it all stopped, she could finally sleep nearly every night. She's always called it a miracle, turns out it was the kind selfless soul right in front of her...

Hearing this now just made her feel so lucky to be with someone like him. She looks down and saw Sam slowly falling asleep in her arms. "How dare you..." Conner could see her eyes watering. " _How dare you make me cry in front of our kids_ " He smiles for a moment before gently wiping away her tears. "Cassie, I told you, I hate it when you cry... So please don't cry" Cassie gripped the hand on her cheek. "It's **_your_** fault... You're the one who keeps being this perfect boy scout I Love... _Doesn't it get tiring_?"

"It does, but when I see your smile every morning, it's totally worth it" she chuckles. " _Stop it, cheese factory_ " she lightly punches his chest in a playful way, amusing him. Since Chris was watching the whole thing, he copied his mother's actions and struck Conner's chest. That instant, his eyes widened as he felt the tremendous surge of pain...

He hissed, gritting his teeth and doing his best to hold back the scream. " ** _Ow_**..." He said with his eyes forced shut. "I didn't punch you that hard..." Cassie raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "No, but **_he_** did..." They both looked down at Chris who still had his hand on Conner's chest. "Pfft, yeah right" Cassie didn't really believe him. Her index finger reached Chris' belly and he tried to grab it. " _As if this wittle Angel could do such cwuel thin-_ " Cassie felt the tip of her finger instantly break as Chris made baby noises similar to a chuckle...

"Honey, don't scream..." she bit her bottom lip so hard they could start bleeding, all to stop herself from screaming, little squeals came out though, luckily not enough to wake Sam up. She retrieved her finger, shaking from the pain. The tip of her finger was bent in the wrong way. "Let's put them on the crib so I can treat that..." Cassie slowly nods as the hissing began...

A few minutes later, the pain has reduced and she has calmed down "He completely bent the tip of your finger, don't move it for a while, with your fast healing, it'll be good as new in a few more minutes" Conner said, putting away a kit. " ** _Tanks_** , I can crush **_tanks_** with this finger Conner, how did he break it like it's a kit kat bar?" she asked, looking at Chris...

"I told you, Kryptonians develop a lot faster than Humans under a yellow sun. Their powers are manifesting way faster than I thought, though... I mean Samantha can already fly and she's just a month old. Chris' Super Strength can already hurt the both of us... It's hard to guess just how powerful he'll get, maybe if-"

" ** _Scientist!_** " Cassie reminds him. " _S- sorry, just thinking out loud_... Point is, we should be more careful with Chris" he said. Cassie lifts her broken bandaged up finger. " _Obviously_... Hey _don't you have work in a few minutes?_ " she asks. "I do" he answers. "Well, I think you're going to be la-" Conner's Super Speed perception kicks in as he flies out of the room and comes back lAyer on...

"-Te" by the time she finished the word, Conner was already dressed for work and was standing right in front of her. "Right, I sometimes forget you can do that..." The two engage in their daily kiss routine before his goodbye...

"You sure you're gonna be okay with him?" Conner asked. "Of course, why would I not be?" He honestly couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not. " _ **Go** , I'll be fine_... Plus if I need your help I'll probably scream or something" At that time, Chris began crying, reason being is wanting his parents to be near. "Just like that... _Go, go, go, I got this_ " It's not like he didn't trust her with them, it's that he didn't trust Chris with her, he's a baby and he can do things without being aware of it...

Conner left just as Cassie closed the door and went back to the room. Upon arriving, Chris stopped crying. "Alright kids, it's bath time" they didn't have a lot of thoughts in their heads, but one thing was certain, Samantha **despised** bath time, she loathed it, heck she even wished all water would disappear from existence...

She even recognized that voice pattern, it always happened before the watery hell. Sam started crying, _loudly_ , enough to make Cassie shut her ears. "Geez, Black Canary Junior... _Calm down it's only a bath_ " she tried getting closer and closer. It got progressively harder, but she managed to reach them. How frustrating, it was like this every time. She felt so bad when it was Conner's turn to do it...

" ** _Sam, be quiet!_** " She snapped, raising her voice enough that she would hear. Sam's scream instantly stooped. " ** _Like it or not young lady, I am your mother and you will do what you're told_** " she said with her hands on her hips. She wasn't sure if Sam understood or just felt threatened by her outburst, but she was sure of one thing. ' _I sound like my mom_...'

Sam was staring at her mother with sad eyes and this got to Cassie, making her sigh. "Oh I'm sorry, you hydrophobic little angel..." This whole time, Chris was having the time of his life watching her sister get scolded. "Super Powered Sibling Rivalry... _Perfect_..."

After a quick bath for Sam and a longer one for Chris, Cassie took them to the living room. It was a full time job taking care of the two, not a lot of parents can say they've dealt with kids who could fly. But she somehow manages to do so, every day she bonded with them while every night daddy does the same...

They all chilled on the sofa while the TV played a show for babies, which was comprised of random, wacky, colorful, noisy characters doing whatever makes a baby laugh. Every time they moved towards the edge of the sofa, trying to get close to the characters, Cassie grabbed them and placed them back...

The show quickly annoyed and bored her, so she picked up her phone and called the one person who was free. "Babs, hey, _how are you doing?_ " She asked. " _ **I'm fucking angry**." _ Barbara responds. "Hm... You sound moody, what could _possibly_ be the cause of that?" Cassie knew all about the pregnant life, every little thing was a problem...

"Dick pissed me off" Cassie could already guess that it wasn't anything as serious as she made it sound. "Did he not give you a goodnight kiss? Or worse, he didn't laugh at your bad jokes, or even worse, he didn't like your new selfie on social media" Cassie chuckled and caught Chris who was about to jump off the sofa, trying to imitate the characters of the show. " ** _Fuck_** ** _you!_** " She placed Chris on her lap, facing towards the TV...

"Girl, calm down and talk to me, what did he do?" As Barbara started explaining, Sam started slowly floating away as she cheered. Cassie tried reaching for her, but she just missed. "Oh hang on a sec..." She put her phone on the couch and flew up to catch Sam before she ended up hit the ceiling. " _This is where the No Fly Zone should be established..._ " Cassie lands with both the kids on her arms...

The water was ready for her to make their milk. She put them crouching on the carpet, seeing as the couch or any high surface place would be unsafe "Cassie, you still there?" The phone was picked up. " _Yep, keep talking..._ " she started walking to the kitchen. The two were staring at her mother walking...

From what they could gather, she was moving her legs back and forth in a repeated pattern. Chris seemed to catch it faster than Sam. He placed his foot on the ground and applied weight to it, his feet shook for a while, however he was not one without energy, quite the opposite actually. Once Chris' leg stopped shaking, he tried the same with the other, as expected, it worked...

The next step was trickier, getting up. He turned and was on his knees, from there he grabbed the sofa for support and set his adorable little foot down, and it worked, he did the same with the other leg... Just like that, he was standing on his feet... Samantha saw this and became jealous, somehow she could fly before she could stand up...

 ** _Gasp_**. Cassie nearly dropped both her phone and the bottles. " ** _Great Hera!_** " she said as tears rushed to her eyes. Cassie flew to them as fast as she could. She felt like screaming, similarly to a fangirl in her favorite boyband concert, her little baby was standing on his feet... By his first month of living no less...

" _Cassie what's going on?_ " Barbara asked worrying about her friend, but she could've sworn she heard squeals of delight. " ** _My baby boy just took his first step_**... **_I'm so proud of him_** , _I could barely stand it... Get it?_ " Barbara groaned at the stupid pun. "Well don't just stand there, film it, photograph it, **_Do Something!_** " Cassie took pictures in an instant and was currently recording on the highest settings possible...

On her knees, just a few centimeters away " _Come here Chrissy, come to mommy..._ " Her hand was seen at the bottom right corner of the camera. Chris looked at her hand and slowly started making his way over there. His second step was a challenge, having to push himself forward with one leg while still supporting his entire body, the result was a quick step, balance was key. " _You can do it sweetie, you're strong, and smart and so adorable..._ " Soon he took his hand off the couch and started balancing by himself. "Oh my Gods, _you're so close, don't quit now, just one more step_..." Christopher finally reached his mother's hand, creating a strong bond in the process. " _You did it, you reached mommy... Mommy Loves you so much_ " her voice was as high pitched as it could get...

" _M- mah... M- Ma- Mommy..._ " Cassie lost it when she heard him say his first word. His voice was adorable, it sounded like he had rainbows for breakfast. He gave a whole new meaning of growing up so fast. However, all of this wasn't without consequence. Being his natural rival, seeing him win her mommy's heart first made Samantha feel a deep disliking towards her brother...

Chris was being showered with kisses from her, later on, pictures were took, many, many, many pictures and she made sure to tell everyone she was friends with. Everyone...

 ** _Later that night_**

" _And this is my favorite part... Well, they're all my favorite parts but shush, shut it... Listen, Listen..._ "

"M- mah... M- Ma- Mommy" Cassie screamed internally, full of unrivaled joy. " _Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen and heard?_ " She asks him, replaying the whole thing again for the thirteenth time...

Of course Conner was elated, how couldn't he be. But he had hoped that the kids would learn in more or less the same time, to avoid making the other feel left behind. He wasn't gonna say that now, not with Cassie being all joyful...

 _"My little boy is growing up..._ " She shed another tear with Chris standing on her lap, holding her hand "Okay, last time, I swear" Conner looked at the unhappy Sam and felt bad for her. " _It's okay Samantha, your mother's just really excited right now. Hey, when you're ready, you'll do it too, okay?_ " Sam looked up at him, confused. She couldn't really understand him, but she could more or less feel what he was trying to do. Sam extended her arms to try and reach him, like Chris was doing with Cassie. Conner instead lifted her up and she placed her palm on his nose, making him smile and chuckle. Her hand was so small, she was so small...

Conner offered his index finger so she could play with it instead of his nose. Interestingly enough, she couldn't break it, it was unclear if she even could, right now she didn't look like she was jumpy. She moved it left and right before smiling and eventually laughing. " _There's that smile_ " he couldn't help but smile widely with her. Meanwhile Cassie stopped playing with Chris to look at the two and couldn't help but smile as well...

As she kept staring at him, being as happy as a father could get, Cassandra's heart warmed at such a rate that she could not control herself. Her free hand slowly rose up and gently rubbed his right cheek. This got his attention as Conner looked at her and saw those eyes, it's been a while since he saw those and every time he did, they had a crazy night...

"Honey... _you have those eyes again..._ " he said with an adorable blush on his face, remembering his past with them. " _I know_... can you stop it before I... _Well, you know what I do..._ " Her eyes were completely fixated on him, nothing else, to her, they were now alone in the Universe. "Uh... I'm not really in the mood today" he said. " _When has that ever stopped me?_ " she asks as her voice shifted into one that showed her lust for him...

Cassie was slowly getting closer and closer to him, once they join lips, there's no going back. "C'mon, It's inappropriate right now" he said. "I don't care..." Once Cassie fully closed her eyes, her lips reached his, who was he to reject her, that was practically impossible at this point. Conner instantly felt her tongue just as she moaned at the touch of his. " _Mm... I love Kryptonian physiology._ " She moaned louder before Conner broke the kiss.

"Cassie, there are kids in the room. We can't..." She looked at their kids and sighed heavily. " ** _Fine_** , _you win... for now_ " she let a yawn escape her mouth, a few seconds later, Chris imitated her. "That's so cute" Cassie got up from the couch. "I don't know about you immortals, but Chris and I are getting tired..." He watches her go upstairs to tuck him in.

"Immortals, yeah right... What about you, aren't you getting tired?" He asks his little daughter who was playing with his hand, moving fingers, trying to twist them. She seemed so energetic. "Cassie said you've been up all day today, no naps... It's a little strange" It got him thinking. 'Do you even need to sleep... Your brother does, but you haven't shown any sign of... No, I'm reading too much into this. You've slept before, how is today any different...'

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

It was two hours past midnight, Conner was beginning to wonder why his little baby girl hasn't shown any sign of exhaustion. He's tried rocking, lullabies and just about every method in the baby book, all it made her do was laugh and keep playing...

' _Okay, this is ridiculous, she's still as energetic as ever, what **else** can I do?_ ' Samantha was currently watching a kid's show, it's main goal at the moment was making a baby sleepy by singing a lullaby. Didn't work when Conner did it, not working now. Sam was an unstoppable force even without the sun, her source of energy might even be herself. He lied back on the couch and closed his eyes to think. He tried and this has started to get on his nerves now...

His eyes wandered for a few minutes, having no clue what to do. It made him feel like he was a bad parent, even though it wasn't his fault Sam was like this, he still took responsibility. His feeling of doubt was paused when he felt tiny hands pulling on his right arm. His attention was diverted to his daughter.

Samantha gave him this look, a look someone would give to their one and only guardian. He wasn't telepathic anymore, but he could tell what his daughter was trying to say. " _You're hungry, aren't you?_ " Sam devoured a small part of his arm, which just made her look like an adorable little cupcake. "Hehe, stop, that tickles..." Conner picked her up. "Alright you adorable little cupcake, let's get you-" Conner heard Chris crying upstairs...

" _Him too_..." He said to himself. They seemed to feel it at the same time, which made him curious. He soon heard Cassie thinking out loud. " _Oh yeah, now I remember..._ "

The two were well fed and Chris was back to sleep in a mater of seconds, however Samantha was just having fun on the tire swing that was Conner's arms. Instead of falling asleep, she felt more and more excited, it was just fun for her now. "So yeah, that's basically it" He finished explaining to his beloved wife...

"I feel like her Kryptonian side is taking over the other. Maybe this is the day she starts absorbing solar rays for energy instead of sleeping... Oh Great Hera, she's not sleeping anymore..." Cassie feared this, knowing it was going to haunt her. What's worse than a baby waking up in the middle of the night? A baby that never goes to sleep, awake every night. "It's okay, I can take care of her while you rest... So Chris is more Amazon than Kryptonian."

"Looks that way, we Amazons need our beauty sleep... Which reminds me, Hippolyta is gonna be pissed when she meets him" Cassie lets a quick yawn escape. "You should go back to bed." Conner suggests. "I don't know, sure you won't need any help?" she asks. "We'll be here when you wake up and don't worry about Chris either..." She thanks him with a kiss on the lips. "You're the best husband ever, honey" she pecks Sam's forehead. "Make sure you behave..."

Conner had been playing with her for the past half hour, slowly floating away while Sam tried to catch him. She started by crawling, then she began flying like he was. The more this went on, the more used to and faster she got. Conner stopped and she crashed on his face. "Sam, do you wanna learn how to walk?" he asked, getting a confused and still adorable expression from her...

Conner set her down and sat in front of her with his legs crossed. "Not sure if you can understand me but... Let's try it anyway" he undid his legs before putting one foot down and lifting himself up. Simple movements, yet Rocket Science and Quantum Computer Engineering for Samantha. "Too fast, right..." He sat back down.

"Okay, lesson one: Leg movements..."

 ** _Sunrise_**

Cassie yawned while going downstairs holding Chris on her arms, he was still asleep, however she predicted it would not last for much longer. As she took the last step, her eyes scrolled around the room. "Aww, that is just precious" she didn't even hesitate to take a picture, it happened in seconds and it was sent to three people under the caption " _Daddy's_ _Girl_ "

Both were asleep on the couch. Conner lied on his back, holding Sam in the nest made of two caring arms, she was lying on her belly and was hugging her father. "Reminds me of us... _when you actually slept that is_. Say hi to them for me" Helena texted back. "Parenting goals" Megan replied with a heart next to it. "Soon" Barbara replied with a smiley face...

She left the two alone and headed towards the kitchen to prepare everyone a meal. At that time, Chris woke up and so did Sam. 'What would Conner want on a Saturday morning... Probably waffles, inactive days are his eating days' Cassie put Chris on the kitchen counter and went for the fridge. As she bent and searched for it, she shortly felt someone grab her " ** _eep!_** " She squeaked loudly, almost banging her rising head on the top of the fridge.

Cassie quickly turned around to see her husband giving her this proud and smug look. "You haven't done that in a while... I'm not complaining, but curious, cuz the last time you did it, you were proud to have beaten me in something I shoved in your face for hours..." Conner, holding his smug expression, moved aside to reveal his daughter **_standing_** on the kitchen counter, right in front of Chris...

Cassie was shocked, it seems like he taught her how to do it overnight. "Well I'll be damned... honey, it's not a parenting competition... But I'm just saying, _Chris did it first_ " right after saying that, Chris got up and faced his sister head on...

"Samantha sweetheart, could you come here please" Conner extended his arms as an open hug. After hearing this, Sam abandoned the ground beneath her and slowly flew to daddy's arms.

He welcomed her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Good job sweetie, Daddy Loves You _So_ Much" As he turned to Cassie, his face has never been this smug before. "Honey, I know it's not a parenting competition... _Because I just won_ " he said.

" ** _You_** won? You **_cheated_**. **_My Chris learned how to stand up and walk just by watching someone do it once, and he's One Month Old. That's God level intelligence"_** she stated, crossing her arms. " _How many **month old kids** do you know learned how to defy a Universal Law and **take flight**_... Took Superman **_Years_** to do that..."

" ** _How many month old kids do you know can bend Steel with their finger?_** " Cassie's voice got louder as she got closer to him. "How many do you know can do it with a **_stare_**?" He did the same. " ** _What?_** " she asked. "She has _heat vision_ " he explained. During the walking lesson, Sam at one point got frustrated and blasted Conner in the eyes, he recovered of course, though it still hurt him...

" _Yeah well_ , how many do you know can _flawlessly resurrect people_?" At this point her hands were clenched into fists. " ** _What_**! That's **_not_** fair, _we don't know **which** of them did that, it could've been both_ " they were both yelling, starting to scare their kids. In their perspective, they assumed their parents were fighting...

"Well it was _probably_ Chris, he has the brains to know how" Cassie stated. "No way, it was Samantha. She has way more powers, it was _probably_ one of hers" he stated. "There's **_no way_** you can prove that... _Unless you kill yourself and wait for her to bring you back, **assuming she can**_..." she raised her voice even more. " ** _Well maybe I would_**..." he did as well. " ** _Fine_**! **_Do_** **_It_**!" The two mere merely inches apart...

They both started chuckling and soon burst into near uncontrollable laughter. This made the kids lost as to what has happened, one minute they were on each other's throats, the next they were laughing together, how confusing. " _Oh good times... You want waffles, right_?" she pokes her head into the fridge again. " _Oh yeah, they're perfect on a Saturday morning. I'll prepare the milk for the kids_ " he responds looking for the baby bottle. Just like that, Everything was back to normal...

'Mommy And Daddy Are Weird'


	34. Chapter 34: Shattered

**_Month 6 To Year 1_**

Speech was getting progressively easier the more they talked. They knew the names of many things, mostly indoor objects, the couple thought the world wasn't ready for them and/or vise versa, to avoid an incident and potentially revealing their own identities, Christopher and Samantha were a secret to the World. However the couple knew one day, they'd have to let them go...

They were the size of toddlers, yet a little smaller and much younger. The couple now knew about most of their powers, or so they thought they had figured things out.

Christopher was more Amazon than Kryptonian, his main source of power wasn't the sun, it was all natural for him, meaning his cells provided their own energy without any other factors... For him, what the Sun provided per hour could only be matched by what ten of his cells produced in per minute. Being said mixed breed sadly denied him the ability to fly like his sister, instead he unknowingly simulated flight. Every time he lifted himself off the ground, the Gravity around him was reported, by his father, to be distorted. In truth, he had surrounded himself with a small field that altered the direction and force of Gravity itself. Inverting it upside down if he wished to go up, stabilizing himself and changing it to Zero if he wished to float.

His Cosmic related abilities didn't stop there, in an argument with Sam, he made her disappear and reappear somewhere else, teleporting her to what she described as a void with white, shining dots everywhere, hard to breathe, but she felt stronger there. Space, her parents came to the conclusion and forbade Chris from ever doing this again to anyone. He promised, yet soon broke it just a month later when his sister was bothering her...

Telekinesis, Not quite, his control over Gravity granted him the ability to move objects and people, main test dummy being his durable sister, as his mind desired. The first week of this development was Sam's worst, every time they fought, Chris came out on top because of this ability...

As for Sam, being more Kryptonian than Amazon, her main source of power was the Sun. This granted her all the abilities of a Kryptonian, such as Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Flight, Heat Vision, Ice Breath, Super Senses and surprisingly enough, The Super Flare. Her dulled down version of the Super Flare first emerged when, surprise, Chris angered her. Instead of blowing up the house and quite possibly half the Continent, Chris teleported her to the Arctic where she cooled off before releasing her solar energy outwards...

It may come as shocking news, but these two **_Did Not_** like each other. He was proud and loved to abuse his powers, she was reserved and only used them when necessary, the necessary reason being her twin brother often times. But that didn't mean they didn't Love each other like Family...

 ** _September, Year Two_**

By this time, they were beyond any toddler's level in basically everything. Talking was too easy for them, even their grammar was improving. Super Brains was the easiest explanation for this accelerated rate of development and growth.

It was morning and " ** _I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE NEVER HERE_** " Chris shouted at his sister in anger. " ** _I WAS HERE FIRST, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO WAS NEVER BORN_** " They were arguing yet again in the living room. Conner and Cassie were on the bedroom, still sleeping... **_were_** sleeping.

" _Ugh_... **_Again_**? It's like the third time this _week_ , _last one was **last night**_... I _t totally killed the mood_ " Cassie couldn't even open her eyes, she was so done with it all. " _I'll go take care of it_ " he said as he slowly began sitting up. "Like hell you are, _you're not getting off this bed_... And neither am I, we have _unfinished business_ " Now he was curious as to how she planned to stop the fight happening downstairs...

" ** _What are you gonna do? I'm stronger than you_** " Chris implied. " ** _Yeah well my powers are better than yours. I can make you go away with a look_** " Sam's eyes glowed a faded red as they pointed at him...

" ** _Kids, could you come over here, please..._** " Cassie asked politely, ending the fight. " _Last one there is a crybaby_ " Sam took flight and quickly flew up the stairs at her current top speed, which wasn't much. When she arrived at her parent's room's door, she frowned in disappointment. Chris was already there, waiting for her. " ** _No fair, you did the disappear and reappear thing..._** " Sam got mad at him again. " _Nah ah, you just stopped for a while and I just ran past you_ " she didn't believe that for a second. " _ **Do I look stupid?** You **cheated** , I didn't stop._"

" ** _Kids_**..." They heard two voices in unison before entering the room. " _Yes..._ " Christopher finished with " _Mommy_ " Samantha finished with " _Daddy_ " clearly showing favorites. " _What were you fighting about?_ " Conner asks them. " _Chris cheated on the race we just had_ " Sam blurted out. " ** _I did not_** , you were just too slow, _crybaby_ " he responded. " ** _Don't call me a crybaby!_** " Her hands clenched as Chris crossed his arms while having a smug expression on his face. " _You_ said the _loser_ is a _crybaby_... So _you_ were the one who said you're a crybaby" her eyes glowed red again...

" _Samantha..._ " Conner knew what was coming next and stopped it. She crossed her arms, looked away from her brother and pouted. "Now what were you fighting about this time... _Before_ the race?" Sam pointed at Chris. "He said Supergirl is lame" despite the ridiculous reason to start a fight, Cassie felt joyful that Chris disliked Supergirl like she did. "Yeah, that's because _**she** _ said-"

" ** _Enough you two_**. _I can't believe you want to fight each other over things like that_. It doesn't matter and it's not worth you fighting over. You're siblings, you're supposed to be the best of friends. This fighting has to stop, we don't want to see it happen again, _are we clear?_ " Cassie asked them. " ** _She/He started it!_** " They said. " ** _Are We Clear?_** "

They briefly looked at each other and sighed "Yes mommy..." They respond. "Good, now hug it out." she knew they hated that more than anything, it was simply to punish them. They looked at her then each other in anger. ' _I hate you_ ' they both thought. The hug was awkward and Sam could've sworn she felt Chris try to crush her bones at one point, but it was next to impossible even for him...

"Good, you're free to go" Immediately after she said that, Chris teleported away. "Sweetheart, hang on..." Conner said as he stepped out of bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Listen, I know your brother can get under your skin pretty much all the time... but you have to learn to live with it, you're the older one, be more patient, more calm and collected... If he tries to anger you just block it out, be the responsible one, okay?" Sam crossed her arms, pretending not to listen at first. "What does _responsible_ mean?" she asks. "In this case, it means having control and caring for someone, that someone is your little baby brother... Instead of fighting in the war, try ending it without hitting him... Because I know deep down, you two Love each other"

"Alright daddy, I'll do my best..." Conner smiles and pecks her forehead, putting a smile on her face as well. "That's my little angel, now go on..." She jumps up, hugs her loving father and flies downstairs...

"Great Hera, Honey... _I can't tell which of us has the vagina anymore..._ " she fakes her tears while having a smile on her face. "Well, would you like me to remind you?" he closes and locks the door before walking over to his wife. She smiles seductively as her foot grips the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up. "Come to mama"

He dives into the bed sheets and kisses his partner relentlessly, her arms behave as though they were snakes, wrapping themselves around their prey. As she retreats for air, her devious smile appears before she flips them around to be on top. Cassie immediately removes her shirt and throws it away carelessly, after doing so she looks down to see him shirtless as well. "I wasn't gonna rip it off by the way..." He sits up and kisses her again. "You're a terrible liar" he says between kisses as she chuckles and their tongues come together in a battle of dominance. Cassie soon disconnects and goes lower, both their shorts were off the next minute. She climbs back up and whispers. "We should finish this now, before we get interrupted again..." With that, she moved lower and inserted his manhood into her and moaned, Conner quickly busied her mouth with his to stop her from moaning any more "Shh..." He flipped them over, wasting no time, he fully thrust into her, making her gasp. His pace was fast from the beginning, making it harder for her to resist for longer. The pace got faster and faster just as her breathing quickened, the bed was moving forward and backwards when he gave it his all. Cassie's gasps got louder and eyes closed as she neared her climax, Conner connected their lips just as Cassie came. Her breathing was heavy to say the least. However, when Conner removed his manhood and thrust again, her eyes shot up as she let the biggest gasp of her life escape her mouth. She was twitching, stunned when realizing what Conner had just done to her. " _Conner Kent, I... Am going... To Ki~_ " she moaned louder than she had ever in her entire life just as he thrust deeper. Her nails dug her way into his back just as his manhood fully entered her. Conner awaited for her response to it. " ** _Kill You_**... Right after you finish fucking my fucking ass..." He pounded into her again as she stuck her tongue out for him to come to her, their tongues fought again and her breathing only quickened, getting heavier and heavier the faster and harder he went. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, this hurts... But feels so fucking good..." Her legs wrapped around him and she squeezed him before he came into her, making her climax again...

Her entire body was twitching from all that she had just experienced. Conner collapsed beside her, satisfied above all else, wondering how she felt "By Aphrodite... _I'm still gonna kill you for doing this..._ " They both look at each other. " _Eventually..._ " she added before they started laughing together. " _Sorry for not warning ya, I just thought you'd like it more if it was a surprise..._ " he says. " _Don't fucking apologize_... that was... **_Awesome_**." Her face could never be more red from that. "Well, _we can do it again if you liked it so much..._ " he said. " _Oh don't think you can fool me, you enjoyed that more than I did, you bastard_... I'm not giving you the satisfaction." He chuckled at her response. " _Worth a shot..._ " Cassie turned to him with a smile. "I freaking Love You, I always will, No Matter What" He stared into her eyes for a minute. " _That's it, we're doing it again_ " he recovers and kisses her after she laughs...

After the couple showered together, somehow resisting the urge to fool around again, they found themselves back in the bedroom, dressing up for their day. Their plans were to go shopping, since the kids were growing at an alarming rate, they would need new clothes very soon...

He wore a dark blue T-shirt that had the new golden, more complex Wonder Woman logo on it and blue jeans. She made him get the shirt after saying the last one was outdated.

As for Cassie, her red long sleeve and bright blue jeans were perfect. However there was a little problem. "Ah.. Little help" she said. Conner was fixing his hair, making sure it didn't look like the one Superboy had, when he looked at her, he smiled. "Oh my goodness, _this is priceless_ " he restrained himself from laughing...

Cassie couldn't button her jeans, it was so close, yet she couldn't reach it. Conner chuckled for a moment. " ** _Stop laughing!_** " she blushed in embarrassment, although she was not expecting this sort of reaction from a husband. He walked up behind her and helped her button it with ease. "It _barely_ fits... _Does this mean I'm getting fat?_ _Is that even possible?_ _How am I getting fat?_ " Then came the anger...

"Well, you don't _Wonder Girl_ anymore, you're too busy raising two kids to do much exercising, but the big one is your diet. Your own diet is between normal and healthy, but you also often end up eating what the kids are, that's overeating, in time that added up and you gained just a little tiny bit of weight" he explains as his hands locked their fingers together and moved up to her stomach, lifting her shirt in the process. Cassie stared at her body in the mirror in disbelief as she couldn't find a trace of her long lived toned abs...

How could she let this happen. It took a lot of work to get those abs and muscles, now they were gone. Cassie wondered "You sound so _okay with this_... _Why?_ " she asks. "I've told you looks don't matter to me, Honey... Or do you want me to remind you again..." she briefly smiles but then looks at the full length mirror again. She was always perfect to him, but not to herself...

Her eyebrows narrow "Honey, I want you to take the kids shopping... There's something I gotta do..." She removes her red long sleeved shirt and searches her closet for a specific set. Her old Wonder Girl top and pants, then sports shoes. " _Nostalgic_ " he commented as she wore it. Next she opened a drawer where her accessories were stored and picked up her very old bracelet. "That's the collar I got for you on our date, at the pier... You kept it!" Conner watched as Cassie put the bracelet with both Superman and Wonder Woman logos. "I keep everything you give me, from your hands to mine, they're special to me..."

Lastly, she pulled her hair back, grabbed a ponytail holder and tied it on her hair, making a ponytail. " _Honey, you don't have to do that_ " he tried talking her down. "Amazons don't settle down, Amazons don't get fat, Amazons are Warriors... _I'm an Amazon_ " she pokes him three times before pointing at herself. " _Wait, what was that first one?_ "

"Take care of the kids, I'll be gone all day..." she pulls him closer for a kiss, the next second he feels her tongue meet his, that's when she pulls away. "Needed some glucose" Cassie winks at him as he smirks...

"Alright Daddy, I'll do my best..." Samantha smiles after her father places a kiss on her forehead. "That's my little angel, now go on..." She just couldn't leave without hugging him, so she did before flying downstairs after her brother...

"Chris..." As she reached the last step of the staircase, she looked around the room and found no one. "Where are you?" she asked, but there was no response "hmm..." Her ears started picking a constant beating and it came from above. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "Aw... How did you know?" Chris slowly shifted the gravity around him back to normal and landed in front of her sister. "Your chest makes a lot of noise"

" ** _Ugh_** , _cheater_ " he calls out. "We were not playing hide and seek. And **_you're_** the cheater" she says. " _Since when?_ " he was trying to anger her again so that _she_ could get in trouble. " _Since when? Since you were b..._ " she trails off, remembering what she had been told. Sam sucks it up and goes to wait for their parents in the Living room couch. Chris follows her.

"Since when?" He asks again, but she doesn't answer, she does however pick up the remote to change the channel. " ** _Hey_** , I was watching that" he lies and she notices the sound on his chest changes it's pattern. "No you weren't, I wanna watch My Little Pony" she says. "Ew that girly little kids show, no way, we're watching the Pokemon" he states, teleporting the remote to his hands and changing the channel.

" ** _No_** , you watched more TV today, it's _my_ turn" Chris blinked and the remote was hers again, the channel was switched. "I'll take you away to somewhere bad again if you don't give me the remote." He threatened her, but she knew he wouldn't. "Mommy and Daddy told you not to do that" she said.

"I'll count to Twenty, then I'm taking you to that empty place again" Sam briefly looked at him, she couldn't tell if he was bluffing anymore. "One... Two... Three..." His counting kept going at a slow pace, but Sam just ignored him...

"Nineteen... Twenty" he lifted his arm and aimed at her. There was a sweat drop on her forehead. The instant she felt a different level of gravity start affecting her, she quickly flew to her brother and grabbed his arm. " ** _Hey!_** " They both teleported to low orbit. Just after that, the entire house was filled with the sound of Cassie's loud moan...

 ** _Low Orbit_**

Sam had trouble breathing, gripping her neck as her lungs were emptied, until she saw the sun. It felt hot, bright and it was comforting. She stopped trying to breathe air that wasn't there and accepted the current conditions. Now that she wasn't panicking, space looked very pretty. Her hands reached for a star she could see in the distance. "So _Beautiful_..." she said, yet there was no sound, everything was silent, if only her brother could stay here, then no one would have to listen to his annoying voice... "Oh no, **_Chris!_** " her eyes widened as she looked around her and saw Chris unconscious...

She flew to him in seconds, even flight felt different here, there was no air resistance so she felt that she was faster here. " _Chris_?" No sound, no air for the vibrations to travel. Quickly, Samantha carried him back to Earth...

As she entered the Atmosphere, it started getting hotter and she felt slower. She could however start breathing air once again. Thinking fast, she slowed down before the heat got too high for Chris. "You're safe now..." finally she could hear her own voice. His chest proved to still be beating, meaning he was still alive...

They're almost three years old, but they have the body of a six year old, their minds appeared to be even older than that, she was smarter than most if not all the kids anywhere near my age, her brother being her only competition on that... And she still fought over really dumb things like this...

Chris immediately woke up in the couch and looked around the living room to spot his sister sitting on another couch, one in front of the TV. Speaking of which, what on earth was she watching. "Yuck, no way I'm watching that, give me the remote..." Sam gives him a blank expression before tossing him the remote.

He does catch it, but he is still shocked at the fact that she just tossed it to him on his first ask. Usually this would lead to a fight, yet she just gave him what he wanted. Chris shook it off and switched to Pokemon, the only cartoon he knows she **_hates_** , because of animal cruelty or something...

Chris wasn't watching the show, he was watching her face as it kept a blank expression. " _Why are you starting at me?_ " She asks him, not taking her eyes off the TV. "It's just that... You haven't tried to take the remote back, or complain **_or anything_**... You're just sitting there, watching a show you hate..."

"I'm done fighting about stuff like this, it's stupid and it never stops... I'm stopping it. Watch whatever you want, I don't care anymore..." Samantha crossed her arms and turned her head to the right, looking at the city through the glass. She wasn't trying to trick him, she meant that, he could tell by that serious look on her...

Chris sighs. "Well... Maybe your pony show's not so bad... I kinda like the goat dragon guy" Sam turned to the TV and saw the show, then looked at him in shock. He never compromises on anything, **_Ever!_**

" _Thanks, little brother..._ " Was the only thing she could say. "Whatever... big sister" he said the last two words as quietly as possible, but she still heard it and smiled...

"Change of plans, little ones... Looks like mommy won't be joining us. But if I learned anything by shopping with your mother these past years, it's fashion. Now go change, no racing." he said as the kids passed him and headed for their respective bedrooms. Cassie had just finished preparing for the day ahead of her and arrived downstairs...

"Sure you can handle _fashion_?" she asked as she stretched her arms. "Don't you trust me?" he asked her. "Not in this department" Conner's smile went away, then returned the next second, but more devious...

"Alright... Since I can't be trusted in this..." He pulls out his phone from his pocket and speed dials. Cassie's stretching continued as her hands reached the tip of her shoes without bending her legs. "Hey Megan, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Her eyes shot open and her smile disappeared faster than his appeared again. " _Great_ " he placed his palm on the phone's mic as he whispered "She said Yes" to Cassie...

She crossed her arms, waiting for the call to end. "Yeah, you're right. I actually need your help with fashion... Not mine, our kids' fashion" her left eyebrow quickly rose. "Great, we'll meet up there... Thanks honey" and that was her jaw dropping when she swore she heard Megan say "No problem, honey" at least there was a laugh on the other end...

"No you hang up... I'm not gonna hang up, you have to hang up... Okay, okay... One Tw-" Cassie stole his phone and hung up, feeling the urge to throw it at the wall. "Date, Honey, **_OUR_** kids... _Are you **trying** to get this girl to fall for you again?_ Right now, she's probably blushing more red than her home planet" he chuckles...

"Honey, she knows I'm joking" He gestures for his phone back and she hands it to him. "Better hope she does..."

"I win!" Chris declares after teleporting behind his parents, wearing his blue a T-shirt and dark jeans. Shortly after, Sam arrives by flight, wearing her bright blue long sleeved shirt and red skirt, Supergirl style. "Kids, remember what I said about powers..." the two looked at each other in confusion. "You weren't listening were you, I said you're not allowed to use them in public" he repeats.

"Why not? Aunt Megan does it" Sam stated. "Aunt Megan hides it, you two don't." Sam lowered her altitude until reaching the ground. " _No fair_..." She crossed her arms, pouting "Yeah, Mommy does it in public too" as Chris states, Conner turned to her...

" _What_? I was saving a dog from walking into a busy road. No one saw me... _I think_ " she defends herself before he sighs. "Look, it's complicated to explain, but you can't use them in front of people, that's an order." he says. "What about _behind_ people?" Chris asks as Cassie nearly bursts into laughter, getting a small glare from Conner. " _S- sorry_ " she apologizes.

"You know what I meant, Chris. Now let's go, the mall will close soon." Conner walks to the table where he found his keys. "Bye mom" they both say in unison. "Have fun you two"

 ** _The Mall_**

" ** _Aunt Megan!_** " Conner hasn't heard that name being said in quite some time, the kids spotted her first and ran to her. She kneeled as to make it easier for the kids to jump to her arms. They both do and hug her as Conner catches up to them. "Oh _I've missed you two so much_ , you look so _big_ now... _Too_ big, what have you been eating?" she asks. "Lots of food" Chris says. "And the Sun..." Sam adds quietly...

"Conner, you feed her the entire Sun. How do you manage to do that?" He stops in front of her and smiles. "Less complicated than it sounds... _or more complicated maybe?_ Anyway, it's good to see you again" Megan gets up to her feet. "Where's _mommy_?" she asks curiously. "She's angry-"

" _ **At you**_? I don't see that happening, especially _now_ " she looked down at the kids. "No, she's angry exercising" he says as Megan looks at him in confusion. "She gains five Kilograms and considers it some sort of Crisis on Infinite Worlds or something..." Megan chuckles. "Sounds like her..."

As they start walking towards the first clothing store, Sam immediately gets bored of the ground floor. " ** _Daddy_** " he looks down at her as she had her arms stretched at him. "I mean, it's not like anyone pointed it out or anything, she looks fine." Conner picked up his little angel and put her on his shoulders, then hung on to her legs as she hung on to his hair and forehead. "Cass does come from a place where, I assume, having perfect physique is law." Megan said as Sam was enjoying her view...

" ** _Aunt Megan_** " Chris called her and just like that, he was nearly on Sam's level. He whispered into his aunt's ear for a few seconds before Megan's height slightly increased, being as tall as Conner. Chris did this for the sole purpose of pissing off his sister, however she ignored him. "I guess so... Let's try this place" he suggests.

As they got in, they were quickly greeted by a female employee. The shop was full of people, which was normal seen as it was a weekend. "Good afternoon, may I help you Mr and Mrs..." Conner and Megan's eyes met for a moment. "Uh, we're not-"

"Yes, yes please. We would like to get new clothes... For the kids, not us" he interrupted as Megan stares him down. "R- right... Preferably something they'll grow into, they're growing up _really_ fast." Megan finished. "Oh that can be arranged. Please come this way to the kids section." She leads the two to said section of the store where mothers, fathers and their kids were found...

"So how old are they? Five? Six?" The woman asks. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..." Conner said. "I probably would, what's the big deal about their age?"

"I'll be _Three_ next year" Chris said and the woman immediately stopped. " _ **You're Two years old!**_ " she asks, a little creeped out. They got the attention of the surrounding customers, after looking at the kids, they were in shock. Conner sighs in frustration, how can he explain this? _My kids are not part alien that develop a lot faster than Humans, like Kryptonians, but they're totally not Kryptonians and I'm not Kryptonian either, even though I look Super young while having Two year old kids..._

"So how old are they? Five? Six?" The woman asks. Conner blinks rapidly several times and looks at Megan. ' _Thanks for fixing it_ ' he said to her. 'Uh... Yeah' Megan herself blinked rapidly in confusion as she got her bearings. They've passed this part of the store before, just a few seconds ago... Déjà vu maybe?

Samantha looked to her left and noticed Chris looked very tired, she raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Daddy, _look at Chris..._ " he did as he was told and noticed Chris looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Megan, you better hold on to Chris, it looks like he's tired..." She took his advice. 'Chris sweetheart, are you okay?' his eyes shot open and he looked around. "Yeah, I'm fine... Got a little sleepy there"

" _He's hot_ " Sam said quietly on his ear. At first, it confused Conner, then it made him extremely uncomfortable, finally he thought it in a literal sense and his infrared vision kicked in, revealing a very bright glow on his head. "Chris, does your head hurt?" Conner asks, worried.

"No..." As Chris breathes in and out, the insane glow emitting from his head fades away and goes back to normal with his energy suddenly returning. Father and daughter then look at each other and he immediately regrets doing so with Infrared Vision...

Samantha was Kryptonian, the cells in her body collected a large amount of Solar Radiation, letting none escape, as a result, her entire body looked extremely bright to the infrared scan, but she was something much more, her glow was abnormal. Much much brighter than Supergirl, who absorbed UV rays better than any Kryptonian on Earth. It was so bright, Conner couldn't even make anything out, it was next impossible... Just a humanoid figure...

He quietly hissed as his is eyes recovered when they finally reached their destination. The woman was upset after being ignored this whole time though, but what could she do...

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Megan asks, getting Chris off of her shoulders. Samantha raises her hand, staring at some clothes in front of her. "Can I try that purple Supergirl shirt?" she asks all excited. "Sure, come with me... You really like Superheros, don't you?" the woman asks. "Yeah, Supergirl is awesome... She's so pretty and cool" Conner and Megan both smile as they see her pick out the shirt...

"She _**really**_ likes Kara, doesn't she?" Megan asks, quietly. "Yeah, I told her about Kara... She was so inspired by her... Though, I skipped the part where she tried to k..." He stopped talking, remembering they weren't alone. "I knew she wasn't an angel..." Chris could guess what his father was going to say, and that proved his suspicions.

" _Whoops_ " Megan chuckled. "Well, try not to crush your sister's hopes, okay. Kara means a lot to her... Like Megan means a lot to a _certain someone..._ " Megan looked at Conne in disbelief...

" ** _Daaad_** , _you promised you wouldn't say anything_..." Chris was now embarrassed, having one of his first blushes. "I didn't, I just said how much Megan is important to y- **_us_** and... _okay, okay, don't hit me..._ " Conner ceased just as he lifted his fist...

Chris felt a palm touch his golden colored hair as lips kissed his forehead and he blushed even more. "You're really important to me too... which is another way of saying I Love You too, Chris..."

" ** _I wanna try those shoes now, please!_** " He walked away from the two, heading towards said shoes. "He's so shy, like his father... That's so adorable." After a smile, he wasn't sure if he should do it, but...

Megan felt an arm go around her shoulders...

 ** _With Cassie_**

" ** _Nineteen Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety Eight... Nineteen Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine... Twenty Thousand!_** " She finally gave out, ending her sit ups at 20,000. Cassie collapsed on her back. " _Gotta Love that Super Speed_... Alright, now Two Thousand push-ups..." Slowly, she managed to rotate her body 180 degrees. Her arms rose and her palms met the mat below her...

When she put her strength into lifting herself up, her arms shook and completely failed her. She collapsed on the mat and continued breathing heavily. ' _And I thought sex was breathtaking_ ' she chuckles to herself, then strains herself again. "C'mon, Cassie... **_Get up_** , you fat little... Well, not really fat anymore" she lifted herself just enough for her forehead to touch the ground so she could look south...

Her abs were more visible than ever before, even with her top on, so well toned it would make most women feel out of shape. "Fuck yeah, might even grind meat on those later... **_Oh Hera_** " She groaned and grit her teeth before collapsing again. Her body in pain...

She has ran 20 Kilometers, finished 500 push ups for each arm, done 20,000 sit ups and was now trying to go for 2,000 push ups, all in a matter of hours...

Anything close to this would no doubt kill people, but she couldn't die from Overtraining, her body healed faster than any permanent damage could be done to her muscles, why should she stop? She picked herself back up, no matter how bad it hurt, no matter what her body told her, she did not stop. More of her sweat dropped on the mat before her first push up failed miserably and she banged her chest on the mat again...

"Maybe a little break would be nice to..." she groaned in pain. "... Relax and get something in my stomach" Cassie wiped off the sweat from her forehead and rose from the ground using her flight, acting like a buried vampire holding her hand over her chest, she headed towards the kitchen...

"Wonder how my dear young husband is doing..."

 ** _With Conner_**

"You're trying to get us killed, aren't you?" Megan says, looking at his hand on her right shoulder. "It's alright, Cassie won't be mad... I think" It's not like she'd know about it. "As reassuring as that sounds... I think I'll stick to total safety" Megan takes his arm off of her shoulder while Samantha steps out of the dressing room with her new shirt. "Oh _**look**_ , **_look_**... _What should we call her?_ Super baby? Super daughter, _no that's terrible_... Supergirl is great, _I'm sure Kara won't mind_..." Sam gets a thumbs up from her father and aunt Megan, then searches for other clothes...

"Speaking of Kara, maybe she should meet her, you said Sam looks up to her and... _What?_ " Megan notices Conner's been staring at her. "How do you do it?" he asks. "How do I do what?"

"For one, hold that expression" that's when Megan gets suspicious of his behavior. "Are you feeling alright? You're not another you from a different Universe, are you?" Conner chuckles. "It's me, it's just... _I think I heard you when you were-_ "

" ** _Daddy!_** " Sam called, introducing her new indigo dress. "That looks great, sweetie" he compliments before she jumps in celebration and goes after another. "Really Likes the color purple, either that or she can't decide between red and blue... Noted" he adds to his mental notes. "Wasn't that one of the colors glowing in the hospital when Cassie... _Ya know_..." Conner started recalling the event and remembered. "Lavender, I knew it was her... Then again, Cyan blue was a frequent one too, but Chris hasn't shown many signs of liking-"

Chris comes out of his dressing room with a greenish blue long sleeved shirt and a huge smile while he looked at it. "Cyan... Of course it was both" Megan turned to Conner as soon as she realized that Chris didn't need anyone to rate how he looked.

"As you were saying. You heard me say w-"

" **Daddy!** " Megan turned to see Sam in another outfit...

"Kiddo, your mommy and daddy look like they're having a conversation, why don't you let me do all the judging..." the employee kneeled to Sam, trying to explain Conner and Megan's situation with a smile on her face. " _That's not my Mommy"_ she exclaimed. Anyone would mistake Megan of being the mother since she and Sam had the same colored hair. "Oh... Uh, step mother?" the woman assumed. " _What's a step mother?_ " Sam tilted her head in confusion. "Ya know, your father's... new wife."

" _Oh_... _Well, that's not my step mommy either._ _**My**_ Mommy is back home" she said. "Oh, then who is she?" the woman looks at Megan. "That's my Mommy's best friend, Megan. I think I heard Daddy call her for a date... What's a _date_?" she asks. "Little girl, how old is your dad...dy" the woman takes a look at Conner's face, realizing how young he truly looks. Certainly way too young looking to have kids...

"That depends, Daddy says he's younger than we think but he said he'll explain it later or something..." The woman narrows her eyebrows, gets up and walks towards them...

Conner and Megan finish chuckling when they looked at the woman approaching with rage. " ** _How dare you._** _Leaving your wife at home and secretly going out with a woman half her age. And **you** , how dare you violate the sanctity of his marriage..._" How confused they were. "What are you talking about, we're not dating" he explained.

"Yeah right. Your daughter told me you two are on a date, why don't you explain that." This woman got the attention of half the entire kid's section of the store. Eyes roamed around them as ears began listening in...

"You think we're on a date... While taking **_his_** kids to a clothing store and buying clothes **_for them_**..." Megan steps up, apparently now mad. "Did you even think this through? How dare you randomly accuse him of cheating. How dare you accuse me of being part of it, you don't know anything about any of us. I would never in a million years do anything to harm their marriage or the Love and Respect my nephew and niece have for me..." Conner smiles for a brief second, that outburst reminded him so much of Cassie. He gripped Megan's arms, holding her back before a fight broke out...

"Megan, it's alright. Just calm down... Look Miss, if you just apologize to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you and put it behind her..." Conner tried reasoning. " ** _And to you too_** , how can you just be so calm about this. I'd be furious" she says. "Oh, I am furious... I'm just trying to be the grown up here, will you please join me..." When he lets go, Megan crosses her arms. "Well, we're waiting..." All Megan needed at this point was just blond hair and she was a certified teenage Cassie...

The issue was resolved peacefully, the clothes were bought, some new items for Cassie, Megan and himself. The Martian in disguise was praised by the crowd on what she said. The only thing she treasured was the acknowledgement of Chris and Sam, who thought her standing up for Daddy was Awesome...

" _Geez_ , what is with clothing prices nowadays, if we hand out all our money for clothes what will be left for things like food..." Conner complained, carrying half the bags while Megan held the other half. "Well, at least I don't need to eat. I'm like you, Daddy." Sam spoke up. "Sweetheart, we talked about this, I'm not going to let you just stop eating food because you can do without. That's still bad parenting..."

"Why would you want to stop eating anyway? _Food is awesome._ " Chris stated. " ** _You_** need food to survive, Daddy and I don't, that means you have one more weakness, _loser_ " Chris looked at her. " _ **Who are you calling loser?**_ " Conner fakes a cough to get them to stop. "Okay, _who wants ice cream?_ " he asks. " ** _I do!_** " The twins shouted, more excited than ever. "Promise not to argue and we'll get ice cream..." without a thought, their answer was. " ** _Promise!_** " And the celebration began...

"Boy, you two seem to like ice cream a lot, don't you?" They turn to Aunt Megan with a face that said. " **Where are you from?** " Chris asked. " ** _Ice Cream is Wonderful!_** " Sam shouted. " _I see_..." She giggled. That was the same thing Cassie shouted when Megan bought ice cream for her, during their time living together...

' _What is it with Amazons and Ice Cream?_ ' she asks him. 'I have _**no idea**_. I went on an undercover mission with Diana once. When we passed by a guy selling it by the park, she completely stopped, went back and ordered five cones' worth of it. It was only five because I stopped her from getting more. We nearly lost the guy we were tailing, _because of **Ice Cream**_... _That would've been an awkward report to Batman_.' Megan giggled. 'Sorry we failed the mission, Batman... But maybe this ice cream cone will cheer you up, it has sprinkles... _**Of Cold Justice**_ ' they laughed together...

They sat down at a table for four and picked up the menu. Soon after a waiter approached them "And what will the lovely couple have?" At this point, they were both tired of correcting every single person who greeted them so Megan just internally sighs and ignores it. "I'll just have a simple vanilla sundae." She ordered. "Same..." Conner said. "Great. And the kids will h-"

" _I'll have a strawberry sundae, with sprinkles, and whipped cream, with a little cherry on top... **Oh** and put **a lot** of sprinkles, please_ " Sam ordered faster than he could write five letters. "And _I'll have this 'black lightning' one, with whipped cream, some sprinkles and no cherry, please._ " He only now just finished writing half of Sam's order...

"For two year olds, they seem to already know a whole lot. Are you teaching them?" Megan asks him. "I just taught them how to read and write about a year ago, the rest they do themselves..." The look on Megan's face was priceless, a mix of difficulty processing and a blown out mind. "You make it sound like that is normal... That is not normal. Someone doesn't just simply teach one year old kids how to read and write. It's inhuman"

"I learned the entire English vocabulary when I was one week old" Conner received a glare from Megan, because **_he_** could, didn't mean the kids had to. "I know... But, just look at them. They're growing faster than any human ever has, enough to be mistaken for a five year old physically and mentally. They're starting the first grade next year... Cassie and I think they're more than ready."

Megan sighs. "Well, they're _**your**_ kids. Just remember to slow down or you might regret not doing so later and- **_oh for the love of God_**..." Megan's index finger and thumb grip the bridge of her nose as she angrily sighs again. Conner looks behind him and sees a fairly large Sundae cup for two people, along with two smaller cups for one each...

She didn't want to look up anymore, she was done with this couple treatment everyone kept giving them. But who could blame them for assuming, a man and a woman together in a mall, with two kids, that's about all the evidence people really needed. They were a lovely, somewhat too young looking, but happy family.

" _Is something wrong_?" He asks eating a spoonful of it. "You know **_exactly_** what's wrong. I **_can't_** do this... _I'm leaving_ " she said, wanting to get up. " _ **What! No.** Don't leave..._" Chris blurts out. "Yeah, why do you wanna leave... Did we do something wrong?" Sam asks with her puppy dog look. "We're sorry if we did" Chris apologized.

"No, no, no. Guys, it's not your fault at all. It's just... **_This_** " she points at the Ice Cream with two cherries on top. "What's wrong with it?" Chris asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Conner asks, eating another spoon of it. "There's nothing odd about it" Sam finished scanning it's properties...

"And it tastes great..." Conner commented innocently. Megan sighs before grabbing the tiny spoon on her side. 'If Cassie hears about this. I will not be held responsible...'

'Megan, trust me. Cassie may seem scary and threatening to people who get close to me, but she's really okay with you, you're her best friend, she's not gonna do anything you think she might. Now can you stop acting like I'm made of fire...' he gives her a reassuring smile...

' _You and I_ will have a word later...' Megan tasted the vanilla ice cream and immediately scooped another. It's been a while since her last ice cream, her memories of the last time she had some returns. Megan had no idea why he was acting like this, but she was going to find out...

Once they finally finished their sweets and having to wait for the kids to finish their seconds, the four walked back to his car where it was time to say goodbye for now. The kids, as usual, raced there, with Samantha actually winning this time. They both enter the car while Conner and Megan put the bags in the trunk. "I'm curious, Cassie is more of a wild girl. Why did she let you buy an L. Cruiser?" she asks.

"Cassie's really changed over the years, she used to be about the wild, fast lifestyle. Now she's more of a Mom-my kind of person. I was surprised when she wanted to buy a car again, she picked a simple family one. I don't mind it, in fact I like how she prioritizes the kids above all else..." He shuts the trunk.

"Do you ever miss her... _wild side_?" Megan asks. "She's still pretty much the same Cassie around me or whenever the kids are asleep, just a little bit less _wild_..." he said 'Just today we had sex and I did something she might actually want to kill me for...' he makes her blush while imagining the sight...

Megan shakes her head to stop her imagination, yet it didn't stop the blush. "Alright that's it, this is what I wanted to talk about. What's wrong with you? You're acting like we're this... second couple or something. It's creeping me out"

"Second couple?" he asks. " _ **Or something**_..." Megan looks away...

"Don't you like it?" she looks at him, surprised. "You're doing it on purpose, _**aren't you**?_ " her eyes suddenly widen as she figures it out. She puts the pieces in the puzzle and takes a step back from him...

Megan grips her hair, recalling exactly what she said before this whole strange behavior towards her started. "Your strange behavior started before the kids were born, but not too far before that... You even named your son after ours... Conner, you heard what I told Diana, didn't you? That's why you've been acting this way..."

 ** _It's Because I Still Love Him With All My Heart and Soul, Now and Forever..._**

He approaches her in silence, but she takes another step back as her eyes begin to water " _Why_? You don't have to do any of this. I don't want you to do this. I said I wanted you to be happy, with Cassie..."

"Megan, you both make me happy... Thank you for doing what you did."

 ** _Home_**

Sunset, it revealed that the day was getting close to it's end as the orange filled the skies. As the car parked in the driveway of the house, Chris and Sam got out, opened the trunk and got their bags out. Finally free of the shackles that were public power restrictions, they could fly, teleport, etc.

Sam looked at each bag's content with her X Ray and carried what was specifically hers. Chris assumed the rest was his and levitated the bags. "Chris, wait a second..." Conner said as he got out of the car. "I forgot, Megan bought somethings." Sam looked at the bags and spotted what didn't look like kid's clothing. "It's that one, Daddy" she points at the bag on the farthest right...

"Thanks sweetie... I gotta return this, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" He says, grabbing the bag. "Okay, Daddy" they said in unison.

He teleported the bags to his room. " _Ahem_..." Sam faked a cough. " ** _Fine_**..." He extended his arm towards the bags his sister was was holding and they all disappeared and reappeared on her bedroom, though he was unsure where, he hasn't really been there...

" _Thanks_..." she said quietly. "Oh what was that? I don't have Super Hearing" Chris had a smug look on his face. "I said **_THANKS!!!_** " she shouted loudly, on purpose. "Ow, ow, ow... I'll get you for that..."

"Behave, you two. See you later" Conner took to the skies and flew to the nearest Zeta Tube in town, by now Megan was probably home since she took the Bio-Ship. Once Conner was out of sight. " _ **Race ya inside**_ " Chris said, teleporting inside the house immediately after. Leaving his sister with a annoyed look. " _Cheater_ " she said as she made her way to the door and entered...

" _Where's Mommy_?" Sam asked Chris who was looking for her himself. " _I don't know_..." He shrugs. Her Super Hearing kicks in and she starts hearing a heart beat, coming from upstairs. "She's in her room, I think..." Chris teleports there. " ** _Chris_** , _you **idiot** , don't just_... **_Ugh_**..." Her face met with the palm of her hand.

" ** _Mom, You're Wonder Woman!_** " Sam was expecting a shout, but not expecting that one...

Arriving upstairs, Sam opened the door to her left and saw Chris is shock, then her mother dressed as Wonder Woman, yet her outfit seemed different. Wonder Woman didn't wear pants, but a battle skirt. Wonder Woman didn't have long sleeves or a turtle neck, but this one had. And Wonder Woman was certainly not blond...

"No way, **_Mom is Wonder Girl_** " she said. All in all, she was elated to have a freaking Awesome Super Hero for a Mother. They knew they had powers, but they didn't know they were Super Heroes. "Wait, if Mom's Wonder Girl, that means Daddy must be... **_Superboy_** " The two wanted to pass out from all of this. It all made sense now...

Cassie knew she shouldn't have tried on the suit this late, the kids can teleport anywhere they wanted. " _ **Why did you stop being a Superhero?**_ " Sam asked. " _To take care of y-_ " Chris teleported right in front of Sam. "How did you get that costume? **_It's so cool_** " he said before Sam flew around him. " _Can you make one for us?_ " Chris teleported again. " _Make one for me first!_ "

"No one's getting a suit... Look kids, just calm down, I'll explain everything and your father... Where's your father?"

"Aunt Megan forgot to take some stuff she bought so Daddy took them back. He said he'll be back in a few minutes" It looks like, she was going to tell everything by herself...

She sighed. "Alright, to the living room, I'll be there in a second..." Sam flew out the door and downstairs as fast as he could. When she got there, Chris teleported just afterwards. " _Beat ya to it, what's wrong? Out of battery today?" Samantha asked_

 ** _Megan's_**

She had just finished showering when she heard her doorbell ring. Megan remembered that she indeed forgot the clothes she bought this afternoon in Conner's car. Her solution was to go fetch it the next day or wait for one of them to bring it back. It looked like the second one was already in motion...

She opens the door, unsurprised of who was on the other side. "I was just about to text you about... the clothes... _**What?**_ " Conner was staring at her chest, specifically a large Superboy shirt Megan was currently wearing as a short dress...

As Megan looked down, her face started turning red and by the time she looked back up at him, her face had turned into a tomato. " _This is not what it looks like... I mean, it kinda is, but it's not what you're thinking, I just like..._ " Her eyes widen and she gasps as her lips were met with his. This was not happening, it can't be happening. Megan's hands grabbed his arms, trying to push him away, but there was not enough strength to do it. Not because he wasn't allowing her to, but because she didn't allow herself to...

Her hands instead continued upwards and grabbed his hair to pull him closer. Her eyes, along with every willpower she had, gave up. Who was she kidding, she had missed this. Even if this was the last time, she didn't care. Her index finger rose up and the door later closed...

 ** _Home_**

"...We kept that a secret, because we don't want you getting involved in this SuperHero business." Cassie finished explaining why they didn't want the kids to be crime fighters...

"If you don't want us to be Super heroes, why did you train us?" Sam asked in confusion. "It's a pretty harsh world out there, in case anything happened to us. We wanted you to be safe, so we taught how to defend yourselves with the gifts you were given..."

"Nothing can hurt us, Mommy..." Sam stated. "I know that, but just in case... Plus, life for you would be harder if you didn't know how to control your powers. Your father and I didn't have a mentor when we first discovered our powers..."

"So wait, Superman is our Grandfather and Supergirl is our Cousin... What about your side of the family?" Chris asked her, ignoring Sam's excitement to one day meet Supergirl.

"My mom, Helena is your Grandmother. Wonder Woman, or just Diana, is your Aunt..." she answers. "Who's our Grandfather?" Chris asked. "Zeus, but I'll save that family tree for when you're older... It's a pretty messy tree from then on..." How would she explain that Hera is the wife **_and_** sister of Zeus, etc.

" ** _Can I meet Super_** \- I mean **_Cousin Kara?_** " Sam asked. "Kara... Yeah, we can visit her tomorrow if ya want." Sam jumps in excitement. " _Yes, yes, yes, **YES!**_ " she continues to jump while Cassie and Chris roll their eyes...

"Alright, settle down, cupcake... Don't _you_ wanna meet anyone?" She asks Chris. "Nah, I already met Aunt Diana and Megan..."

"You don't want to meet someone like The Flash or something?" Chris widens his eyes. " ** _You know him too?_** "

"Sweetie, we know every Super Hero out there, just name them... We can even invite them to your birthday parties, with or without costume" Cassie receives a tight hug. "You're the best mom **_Ever!_** "

"I know... Now where's the best dad ever, it's been an hour already..." She wondered if he was still on Megan's or he got into trouble on the way over or back. 'I would know if he was in any pain... Maybe I should give him a call just to be safe.'

 ** _With Conner_**

"This can't be happening, **_why did I let this happen_**..." Megan repeated over and over. " ** _Conner what did we just do?_** " The two sat up in bed with the sheets covering half their naked bodies. "We _just had sex._.." he answers, gripping his hair...

" ** _God, don't actually say it, what is wrong with you?_** What is wrong with **me**? Cassie, Sam and Chris are going to hate me forever... How do we explain this?" Despite his calm look, Conner was **devastated** by his actions, he wished he could say he wasn't in control, but he'd be lying. He was aware of what he was doing... or rather _who_...

His phone rang on the bedside drawer, jump scaring them both. When they saw who it was, Megan started shaking even more, she could tell from his expression who was calling. Megan covered her face with her palms, there were even tears ready to stream down her eyes...

"Cassie... N- no, everything is not alright, please get here as soon as possible..." Of course he wouldn't lie to her, that's who he is. Able to do that, yet not able to stop himself from sleeping with his Ex. "Megan, this is all my fault... I'm taking the blame."

" ** _What!_** This is my fault as much as it is yours" she refused. "I started it, I was the one who kissed you..." he fought back. "And I was the one who let you kiss me, I was the one who pushed you to my bedroom, I stripped you down myself. Conner, this is my fault."

 ** _With Cassie_**

"Alright kids, it looks like your father's in trouble and I'm going to go save him. I cooked something if you get hungry, you know what to do. If anyone you don't know is at the door, teleport them far away... And **_No Fighting_** "

"Daddy's in trouble? Can we help?" Sam asked, worried about him. "If it's your father that's in trouble, odds are it's too dangerous. I'm asking the two of you to stay put, okay? I'll be back soon..." Cassandra suited up in 5 seconds. " ** _Cool!_** " Chris exclaimed...

"Mom, **_nothing_** on Earth can hurt us. Please let us help..." Sam asked again. "Sweetie..." Cassie dropped to her knees in front of her daughter and caressed her cheeks. "I know you're really worried about your father. I am too, but there's a lot you two still don't understand about the world... But don't worry, he can take care of himself. I promise, I'll bring him back safe and sound..." Sam was kissed in the forehead...

"Love you..." As Cassie rose, she began feeling the boost in power the suit gave her. It's been a while since she had it active. 'Whatever it is, I can handle it...'

 ** _Megan's_**

Wonder Girl bursts open the door and flew in, her stance was flawed proving she was rusty but still good, her eyes scanned around the room with concentrated focus. There was no one there but her Perfect Husband Conner and her Best Friend Megan. They looked safe, yet the look in their eyes did not seem so...

"Where's the baddie? Did they escape?" Not the case, every mirror was in tact. Perhaps they were ghosts, if so they might need to get in touch with the Justice League Dark, experts of the supernatural. "What's wrong with you guys, you look like you just saw Batman dancing in a tutu" she even chuckles lightly at that...

"Cassie... There's something I need to tell you" his grim expression made her lose her sense of humor, this sounded serious. She closes the door behind her before asking in a worried tone. "What's wrong, honey?"

The two of them couldn't even look at her, they didn't deserve her caring eyes. Megan gripped her left arm, feeling extremely nervous. She could swear Megan had eyes that looked like they were crying. Even her hair was... _messy_...

Whatever positive emotion Cassie had left was starting to fade. "I want to tell you that I'm so sorry... I did something unforgivable..."

" _N- no..._ " She whispered as her heart began picking up the pace and at the same time began cracking. " _I cheated on you_ " her heart sank with the first full word alone. " _N- No_..." Cassie's entire body was shaking, as if her own soul was leaving it forever. Hell, she wished it was so that she couldn't feel this black hole consuming her heart from the inside out. Conner could hear it, her heart sounded like it stopped with her still conscious...

"No, no, no... N- no, you couldn't, y- you wouldn't... Conner, you're different from every other person on Earth... That's how I fell in Love with you... Y- you..." She could barely be heard. Cassie's eyes didn't even shed a tear, there was no point, given a million years she still couldn't cry enough...

"Years later, after finally getting married, having two kids together, _you go ahead and sleep with my best friend_... _Your ex girlfriend **, the same person who fucked up your mind, who wanted to turn you into an object of her own fucking fantasies**..." Megan shed a tear "Look Cassie, if anyone's to blame here, it's me. I made him do it, If you want to hurt me or even k-"_

" _Shut up_... My _friends_ call me Cassie. And don't think you can bullshit me, I know you both were in control, that's why he's telling me this" Megan had just lost her friend, just like that. "I'm-"

" ** _Sorry_**? You're sorry you **_fucked_** my husband on your own free will..." Cassandra didn't know what she could do, her fists clenched as her eyes were focused on the redhead. She took one steps forward, but before she could reach Megan, Conner stepped in front of her...

"Cassie please, I'm the one who did this, I should be the one who-" this time, his own heart sank as he saw Cassandra remove her ring in the most painful moment of his life. It was slow and brutal, one hundred hours of torture in his perspective, he and Cassie shed their tears. "I'm not going to hurt her, I don't kill people, especially the ones **_You_** _Love_ " Cassie walked around him, seeing as he was still frozen from her actions...

Megan didn't even flinch, she wasn't afraid of what was coming, she deserved it. However what indeed come, she didn't expect...

Cassandra grabbed Megan's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. "There, It's what you've always wanted, _isn't it_... _You win_ , Megan, he's _yours_. All yours, no sharing, no consequences, no nothing..." She couldn't believe this was happening. "Cassie, please, I'm so sorry... Just please do anything but this. I'm begging you..."

" _What are you sad about?_ He's all yours, you're married, have kids if you're not already pregnant, or maybe adopt mine, no first impressions needed because they like you already... _You win_."

The ring didn't last long on her finger, Megan instantly removed it. "I don't want this..." Cassie didn't care anymore, she turned around and headed for the door. As she passed her ex-husband, he unfroze and hugged her from behind...

"Conner, let me go..." She ordered. "No, never..."

"Conner, let me go..." She ordered once again. He didn't want to, he never wanted to let go of her again...

"Conner, please let me go..."

That was three warnings. Cassandra slammed his face with the back of her head, broke free and punched him so hard the entire building trembled from the shockwave...

 _ **What did it matter**? He already healed from it_. She couldn't **_really_** hurt him, he's even been a God like her. No matter what she did, she couldn't permanently hurt him like he hurt her today...

"You know, it's really unfair how you can hurt me without even touching me, but I can't hurt you no matter what I do... It pisses me off, really" she continued to walk towards the door. Before Conner did something, he felt his hand being held by Megan, soon after, he felt a ring on it.

"Get her back, please. Just get her back... And after today, you won't ever see or hear from me again" she said, wanting to leave Earth for good. " _No_. I need you to go and take care of Sam and Chris while we're gone, they're alone at home and you're the only one they'll listen to besides us, okay?"

Megan widens her eyes in shock at what she just heard. " _Conner, she just thought of-_ " he was already gone. 'Trace care of them, I'll bring her back safe and sound' he was out of her telepathic range in no time...

 ** _Island somewhere in the Pacific_**

Poor Cassandra was a broken down mess, crying her eyes out after turning what was an archipelago of thirteen islands into just one small island. The water crashed on the enormous rock she was sitting on, some drops of water avoided her way, some hit her skin, they could even boil if her rage was physical. She had her face against her knees, her arms hugging them as her hair swayed in the wind. She wished she could just get rid of all this anger without impacting other's innocent lives. She was pretty sure a few small animals lived on those islands...

'Mom, Hippolyta, Diana, they were all right about him. I thought he was perfect, I thought he Loved me, turns out he's just like every other man on Earth, corrupted, a liar, a monster... I- I want to hurt him, t- to torture him... I want to tear him apart, piece by piece until there's nothing left, make him bleed, crush his bones, stab his heart out and finally just...' Cassie still couldn't say it... 'But I don't have the strength to do any of that. He's an invincible Super powered alien and I'm just some stupid girl...'

"Cassandra Sandsmark of Earth" she jumped after hearing a strange voice. " ** _Who said that?_** " she asked, looking around her. "Your Immeasurable Rage burns for Vengeance, yet you do not possess the Strength and Power to do so... The Butcher understands your Burden and Offers you the Power you need... Speak our Oath and you will be granted the True Power you Deserve..."

She didn't know where the knowledge of this so called Oath suddenly came from, but she wanted the Power, she could already feel it... It felt Amazing, her Rage didn't hurt her anymore, she couldn't feel the pain. She needed it, she **Deserved** it...

" _With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red..._ " Her body glows red and all that Rage exited her own Soul...

"... _Ripped from a Corpse so Freshly Dead.._." As a Red Ring appeared from thin air, her Rage was poured itself into it, fueling it with Unlimited Power...

"... _Together With Our Hellish Hate_..." Her right hand rose without her own free will, it shook as she was still trying to resist it for some reason. However, the ring was inserted, regardless of her instincts telling her not to...

"... _We'll **Burn** You All..._ " Cassandra suddenly screamed as loudly as she possible could. The pain from her heart was unbearable, the mother of all red mists just collapsed within her as her blood felt like it was boiling. This hurt way too much... And **_He_** didn't feel a thing...

Her whole body started burning with glowing aura, her own suit and civilian clothes were ripped and soon scorched to dust, naked but not for long. From her ring, the blood forged her a new suit, created by her Rage...

It began with her right arm, the first layer of tight fabric-like clothing formed from her wrist and covered all of her torso and arms, but her legs were left alone. From the bottom of her feet up to just above her knees, the layer appeared, all colored black, her toned muscles and abs were still visible. Then came the second and stronger layer, forming her boots that reached just below her knees. It recreated her Amazon one-piece, the stars on her sides were removed. It re-covered the first layer from the upper part of her arms down to her wrists where it formed a diamond shape on her backhands, then came a new mask that covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose like Hal Jordan's, this layer had a bright red color. Finally the third, last and strongest layer, made the New Bracelets of Submission. A thin Amazon belt that circled her waists was made. Her Amazon chest-plate that circled her upper torso just on her shoulder level and met where her collar bones did, however it was altered, it shifted the center of the Wonder Woman logo into a Red Lantern's. This final layer was a light silver...

Her welcoming light blue eyes turned bright red just as she gained the same colored aura that boosted her Power, just how much, she would soon find out. Her previous scream seemed to have helped him find her location. Wonder Girl heard a Sonic Boom and turned around, she finally had the power to do whatever she wanted... And she wanted him Bloodied and Broken...

"... _**That is Your Fate.**_ "


	35. Chapter 35: The Bond

_One who wears the Red Ring will immediately be reduced to only acting on pure altered instinct, driven to kill and destroy everything and everyone for no definitive reason other than, I'm M_ ad...

He had just spotted Cassandra on a small island in the Pacific Ocean. Understandably, he went to her as fast as he could, breaking the sound barrier in seconds. As he approached said island, he came to a temporary stop as he felt very strange...

" ** _Cassie!_** " He called her, she ignored his call and kept her back turned. Once he landed, he finally felt it, a chaotic feeling, one that boosted his anger only to be stolen from him right afterwards. The first thing he noticed was the obvious change of clothes and what was left of her previous suit where she was standing. 'That looks hot...' He shakes his head, snapping out of it...

"Cassie, please look at me..." A full minute passed before Cassandra finally turned to him, she unfolded her arms just as the wind made her hair sway to her left. Conner got a better look at her, her new costume did in fact come from the glow on her right middle finger...

" _Oh no_..." Encyclopedic knowledge came to him from his hidden blue ring. Red Lantern's rings are as much a danger to the wearer as the others around them. Removing them would put the wearer into cardiac arrest, painfully killing them. He couldn't forcefully take it away with Super speed, he had to rely on his own ring to do it, but she had to be calm and free of rage for it to work...

"Cassie, please listen to me, you're wearing a fatal power ring..." As he walked closer to her, her fists clenched harder as they began shaking before she bit her lower lip. He stood a foot away from her and grabbed her hand. "I can help you get it off, just stay calm and I'll set you f-" Conner got an uppercut so fast and so strong, he immediately broke the sound barrier and exited the exosphere in 4 seconds. Making his speed nearly Mach 200. The resulting shockwave leveled what was left of the island, pushed a large chunk of water away, and revealed the bottom of the Ocean for a few seconds...

" _Don't fucking touch me_..."

 ** _Space_**

Conner suddenly opened his eyes to see the sun in the distance, he first tried to breathe the air that was non existent then adjusted to the vacuum. Pain, he could still feel so much pain on his jaw...

"She knocked me out... _with one punch_ " he was now terrified of her strength, but not her, _never_ her. This was a mistake, any Kryptonian thrown off planet had a better chance to win, this was his domain, no Ozone layer to limit the radiation of the Sun...

He stayed there for a minute of healing and charging then started heading back down, standing a better chance with his power slightly boosted. However that idea didn't last long once he heard someone coming straight in his direction. "What is she doing? she's going to suffocate up he-"

Conner was silenced when Cassandra flew up to him and stared him down, in the vacuum of space. Her body was protected by her roaring red Aura, she could breathe...

Perhaps Hope wasn't lost, Conner still tried to reason with a Red Lantern, which has been proven time and time again that it was impossible. "I don't want to fight you, I'd never fight you..." Lies, lies lies. " _I'm sorry, all I can hear is_ **_Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me_**... _And you know what?_ **_I'll grant you that wish_**..." her ring glowed brightly as she aimed it at him, from it, a red blast came out of it, hitting, burning and sending him flying towards the moon...

As he crashed on Earth's Satellite, he picked out his shield and suited up just as his civilian clothes were burnt off. He looked up and was immediately tackled through the moon, soon emerging on the other side...

S broke free from her grip and grabbed her incoming punch, creating a shockwave. " _Stop this,_ _this isn't you_ " he blocked the other one, with the same result. "Your mind is corrupted, _please let me help you_ " she was sick of it. W pulled her arms down and kicked S on his jaw, making him let go of her, as a result she struck his gut, then his face, sending flying again...

W wasn't holding back against him, with every hit, there was a massive shockwave rippling through Space. This was just the beginning.

She chased him down as she unleashed a barrage of hits at hypersonic speeds. One more hit to the face and she grabbed his cape and swung him towards Mars...

The red planet received a visitor with a ruff landing. As he got up, he soon fell to his knees. Conner needed to stop her, she was going to keep this up until the solar system was just rubble around the Sun. He had no choice, he had to fight her. " _I'm Sorry_..."

 _The angrier the opponent got, the more power the ring absorbed._

S launched from Mars and flew towards W who was approaching fast. The clash from them sent shockwaves strong enough to shake the red planet. Finally, a real fight was about to begin...

She threw a punch at him, he blocked with his arm and threw one at her. Instead of easily landing it, he stopped just before it made contact with her face. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, hitting his wife was next to impossible. "I can't-" W grabbed him by the neck, wound up her fist and stuck his gut. S coughed up blood and got hit again, and again, and again while Mars was being moved out of It's orbit...

For the fifth time, he grabbed her fist with both his hands, forced it against her back and flew the rage filled Amazon to another Location...

 ** _Somewhere in Space_**

Once they were far enough from home, W simply stopped their flight in an instant and started taking her arm back from him, he used more strength to keep it behind her back, but her arm just moved freely. He was shocked seeing this, he thought he actually had her. Her one hand pushes him back a few metera as she starts laughing " ** _What?_** _You didn't think you were actually stronger than me, did you?_ I **_let_** you drag me out here... Otherwise I'd just kill innocents..." He stares in awe...

" _Still don't believe me_? Here, let me show you..." She slowly approaches him and grabs his arm. S then screams in agony as W tries to break his arm by bending it the other way. With his free hand, tries pushing her back, this didn't work, she barely moved an inch. W laughs hysterically and grabs his neck once more before spewing napalm blood on his eyes. He screamed in pain as it burnt his supposed indestructible skin, temporarily blinding him...

W felt a surge of anger then grit her teeth. She grabbed his hair and pulled it down so his face met with her knee. She repeated this over and over before throwing him into the nearest Sun. S came back just seconds later with another power boost and tackled her to the planet behind her. In the process, she slammed his back several times, slowing him down. W quickly turned them around and increased her speed...

 ** _Crash_**. She lifts his body and slams him back down on the ground. As he got up seconds later, she walks around him and kicks him in the face. S falls on his back and slowly opens his eyes. Everything was blurry, even with a sun so close he couldn't do anything, but he was determined to get her back, no matter what.

W placed her foot on his face, angering him. He quickly grabbed the boot, pulled her down to the ground and watched her slam her face on the dirt. S got up, grabbed her leg and threw her away. Then came the heavy breathing. It was insanely difficult to move her around, like he was just a human and she weighed 100 Tons...

W spat some dirt out of her mouth and got angrier. She immediately got up and turned to him with her fists clenched even harder. "Got your boot" he said while pointing at it, even having an adorable smile on his face. It De-materialized and W got a replacement instantly. "Oh, that's cool..."

Like a bullet to a human, she dashed at him, grabbed his hair and slammed it on the ground. S turned around and went for a grab, but she got a hold of his arm and without a second thought, she broke it. He screamed in agony before W punched him as hard as she could. Knocking him out, once again...

She got even angrier at this. " ** _Wake Up!_** _Torture's no fun when I can't hear you scream_..." W grabbed his hair and lifted him up, revealing the sun to him. Seconds later, his eyelids opened. Right now, he had a love hate relationship with that sun...

W let him fall to his knees, he barely had energy to stay conscious much less fight, but she didn't care, either way, she was going to make him suffer. "I guess you need a time out? Okay..." W blasted through the skies and exited the planet's atmosphere.

His hands held the soil as he spat out more blood. "I was happily married a few hours ago... How did it ever come to this..." His memory recalled his actions with Megan, it's not like he didn't enoy it, he did. " _Right_..." The sun healed his arm and eyes and he looked up in the sky. "I hate you..." He referred to the sun. That's when he saw it...

" _Is that an asteroid or a p_ -" his question was answered when he heard a familiar voice. " ** _AAAAAHHHHHHH!_** " W brought with her a Planet as large as the one he was standing on. The result of the clash was global destruction along with what she assumed was his endless pain...

Amongst the wreckage, she couldn't find his body. She looked around for a few more seconds. " _Pathetic_ " before she shot a building sized debris with her ring. S escaped the blast but not the punch that came right after that. His face was hit twice, his stomach struck three times and another arm broken before they reached another planet...

She cleared the air around with the dozens of strong and fast shockwaves. Superboy, a bloodied mess lying on the ground, raised his shaking arm in hopes to reach her...

 **Thud**

She strikes him, there was blood on both her knuckles, his blood. W knocked his hand out of the way and

 **Thud**

His arm fell to the ground as a tear escaped his eyes. "C'mon, say something clever..." **Thud**. "Like you always do..." **Thud**. "What's the matter?" **Thud**. "Got too much Blood..." **Thud**. "On your throat?" He didn't respond and his eyes were about to close, that's when she picked him up and removed her mask to reveal the unexpected...

She was crying, all this time she hid her tears...

"That pain you're feeling, is only a **_fraction_** of what I felt in my heart. I Loved You, now **_I Hate You_**... But I couldn't do anything, I wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't... I wasn't strong enough... **_Now I am_** " she released him and he fell to the ground. W dropped to her knees on top of him and she continued breaking him...

 ** _Half an Earth Hour Later_**

When her punches created a grave twice the size of the Grand Canyon, she got up and stomped his foot. Her breathing quickened as she started shouting. Her voice echoed throughout the entire planet. The next second, she ignited the Raging Explosion that took no time devouring the planet and soon after, the entire Solar System. If it wasn't clear already, she was the most Powerful Red Lantern in existence... It was done, it was over, her wish was granted. _He was Bloodied and Broken..._

W slowly got up from him, breathing heavily and uncontrollably. She was so happy, she broke a smile, that was it. Cassandra did more than that, she started laughing. She gripped her stomach and her laughter got louder...

" ** _Serves you right, you asshole_**..." She fell on her back. Did she have any regrets? Not really, he deserved it for what he did. Cassandra chuckled once again, she wasn't even sure what was so funny...

"What am I doing, **_I should just kill him_**..." Cassandra sits up and sets her wrist on her bent knee, trying to get up. "What... N- no, that's not me... _I don't kill anymore_." She soon hugged her legs, staring at his broken body...

"Pfft, if you think I'm gonna feel bad for you, think again... **_Just look at you. Pathetic creature, too weak to even fight back..._** **_You deserve death!_** " she shook away the glow coming from her red eyes...

"No, that's not it... He just didn't want to hurt me... Not that he could or anything. He still didn't want to hit me..." she said, folding her legs as she sighed and looked at him. "I think I-"

" ** _Cassandra Sandsmark of Earth_** " she turned her head to the left and tilted as she swore she was seeing an ugly buff red man with little volcanoes on his body, alongside him, a small blue cat in a black and red suit just walked out of a swirling red portal that looked like it was made of blood...

' _Do these things get you high or something_... _**Hey wait**_...' She thought "That's the same voice from before... _Why do I feel like bowing_?" She asked herself. "Uh, _hi_... _How do you know_ -"

" **You're the first Red Lantern** " _Okay, so she was being ignored, not cool_. "to ever resist the instinctual desire for Murder and Chaos without submerging in the pool of Blood... And certainly the Most powerful I have ever seen. Even mastered constructs on the first attempt..." Cassandra tilted her head in confusion. "Thanks, _I guess_." Then went back to staring at Superboy...

"You're Very Welcome, my child. Now you must come with me and meet your fellow Red Lanterns. **Join me, with our Rage and Powers combined, our Lanterns will thrive and we will become the Most Powerful** -"

" _No, thanks_." he hears. Atrocitus lowers his arms, not expecting her answer, she didn't even think it through. " **Pardon**?"

" _Not interested_... Fuck off, _and maybe leave the cat, it's really adorable_..." He was so confused, he even looked down at Dex-Starr, who had a similar look. Who would pass up an opportunity to be a Red Lantern. " **This is not a choice you make, girl. You have great power and you must use it to serve your Corps**..."

" _Are there volcanoes in your ears too_ , _ **I said fuck off**_. It's my power and **_I_** do whatever **_I_** want with it..." Half a minute passed and he was still there, still processing her sentence. " _Are we gonna have a problem_?" she asks, finally turning to him again. " **Indeed we are**... You just don't seem to understand. You were g-"

" _Given the Power of the Red Lantern Corps to get Revenge on whoever wronged me,_ _your goal is to expand and grow your empire to conquer the Universe or something_. _Now you come to me, wanting my Godly power and to use me in your quest, cuz with me you can probably do it all in less than a week._ I'm blond, _not stupid_... I refuse, _cuz I'm not really evil and no one's the boss of me. So again_ , **_Fuck off_** , Volcano man, before I make your face look even worse somehow... _But seriously, I want that cat though_..."

" **I see**... **Your Rage has begun fading**. No matter, once I have you, I shall re-ignite your spark and **you will obey my every order**..." Cassandra breathed in and sighed as her mask re-appeared. " _Last warning_ , Leave u- **_me_** alone, **_or die_**..." she warns, getting up and wiping any dust or dirt off her hair, back and butt...

"I am the Leader of the Red Lantern Corps, I created the Red Power Battery and the Red Rings, You bear one and you will obey me, child..." Again with this, it was getting pretty annoying. " ** _I get it!_** Your title doesn't mean shit to me, frankly it only pisses off... And you wouldn't like me when I'm pissed off, just ask my Hus- _I mean_ **_Ex_** -Husband..."

Atrocitus began walking around her, expecting her to do the same, but she just stood there, bored. Once he was back at her 12, she dashed towards him at hypersonic speed punched his chest. Atrocitus stole her rage before the impact and she only pushed him a few feet away, no physical damage was seen...

Okay, so he was tougher than she thought, no big deal. Her back was hit by a ball of energy and she turned around, no surprise, it was the blue cat who fired it. She turned around and got jump scared by Atrocitus who was right in front of her. She immediately tried to punch him again, but he caught her fist, shocking her...

" **You're fighting God** , child. And if you don't join me, **I'll just have to kill you**..." She shook her head to get the panick out and tried backing away but she wasn't strong enough to break free of his grip. " ** _W- what the hell are you_**?" she was now afraid. "Every angry cell in your brain is **mine** to control... **Your Lantern Rage** , **your Amazon Rage** , **it's all Mine**... **And so is your Life** " he grabbed her ring and began removing it, causing her to scream in agony. She used the other hand to punch him several times in a desperate attempt to free herself, but he barely flinched...

Cassandra soon dropped to her knees and threw up boiling hot blood. Every vein close to her skin became visible, the pain was worsening as she bled from even her eyes. " ** _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_** " It burnt, it hurt, it was hell times a million, it fet like all her blood was boiling inside of her and wanted out. She pleaded to the Gods to save her, but nothing happened as she continued to throw up more of her own blood. The pain didn't let up, not even for a second. She cried her eyes out as her tears mixed with the blood. Her heart stopped, her blood felt like it going to evaporate. In her last breath, she screamed..

" **CONNER!** "

The red demon looked up and reality bent where a fist came in contact with his face, blasting him dozens for kilometers away. Superboy quickly turned and deflected the ball of energy from the cat then blew it away with his frost breath. He kneels down and listens to her slow heart beat. She was still alive...

" **Who dares**..." Atrocitus gets up and dashes towards his attacker. Once he gets close enough, he fires a fierce red blast at him. The Red energy simply turns to blue as the attack became ineffective. No point in hiding it now, Superboy revealed his Blue Power ring, making Atrocitus take a step back...

He knew that the Blue Lantern Corps were capable of removing his own Rage, rendering him powerless. He stood no fighting chance, the longer he stayed near him, the more Rage disappears. Cassandra slowly recovered her strength and saw a man standing in front of her, like a shield, he stood tall against her opponent. " **You haven't seen the last of me, Earthling**... When I come for you, you will have mere seconds to decide, if you want to join us, **or you want to die**..." He shoots his ring into thin air and creates a portal to his home planet...

S watched the monster and his cat leave before he sighed in relief. That was the strongest punch he has ever thrown, it barely dented the guy. "Better keep my limits a secret." he said to himself...

He turned around before his face quickly met the ground below him. "No, we are not doing this again... _**I just saved your life**_ " S got up and blocked a punch from her, it still hurt him, temporarily breaking his wrists. Frustrated, he pushed her back...

" _That's enough, this is **Over**!_ " he stated. W simply chuckled and pointed her ring at him. " _ **It's not over until you're on the ground, bloodied and bro**_ -" her sentence was cut short when he moved at light speed and stopped in front of her. As she aimed her ring directly at his face, he grabbed it and placed it on his chest, right against his heart, surprising her. Cassandra smiled "Feeling suici-"

" _Shut it_! You're **_not_** my Wife, I want her back... I'm getting her back, right here, right now... Kill me." He ordered as he cancelled the protective blue aura around him. She raised an eyebrow " _What is this? Some sort of_ -"

" _ **Cassie**_ , I know you're still in there somewhere. It's time to come home, our kids are waiting for us." Cassandra backed away and formed a sword from her ring, she used it to stab him on the shoulder and it worked. S grabbed his left shoulder in pain "Just so you know, I can stab the indestructible..." She smiles deviously...

" _Then why didn't you make it fatal? Just f_ ace it, you can't kill me... _The real Cassie won't let you_..." just like that, her smile disappeared. She clenches her fist and aims her ring at his face. He grabs her hand and points it back against his heart... She cancels the shot.

"Cassie. What I did was unforgivable, you have every reason to be angry with me, you have every reason to Hate me, but I'm not asking you not to, I'm not asking you to do the impossible and forgive me... I'm begging you to stay... Stay with me, because I know from the bottom of my heart and soul, that behind all this hatred in front of me, you still Love Me..." She stared him down as bursts of anger were constantly blocked...

"Please, come back to me... I can't Live without you. You're the reason I wake up with a smile on my face every day, I look at you every morning and ask myself, how can I make her Life even better? I want to see our kids grow up, see them go to High School, meet new friends, ask for dating advice, meet their significant others, go to College, make more friends, see them graduate, try to resist the urge to cry as they move out, get to know their spouses... Cassie, Screw Cadmus and all it stands for. I'm growing old with you, wether my DNA likes it or not... I Love You and I Always Will."

She grits her teeth in anger, now she knew there was another her within, because she was fighting back for control. She shouted in anger and a blade formed from her ring, stabbing him where he pointed...

" _What_? You think this is a Love story? That there's a happy ending to all of this madness? You think someone just writes this stuff? This is the Real World, in the real world, Real decisions are made..." Conner smiles at her...

"That's why you completely avoided piercing my heart..." The blade she created went through his skin, yet split in two before hitting his heart and reconnected after passing it. Not even she knew that happened...

After the blade disappeared, Conner let her hand go and passionately kissed her on the lips. From the moment their lips touched, what was left of her anger towards him faded away. They both fell to their knees, physically and emotionally exhausted, kissing and hugging it all out. This moment lasted forever, like there was no end in sight...

Once they parted, Cassie slowly removed the mask and opened her eyes to look at him. Her red eyes became visible, along with her tears running down them.

"When we get back to Earth, I'll safely remove that ring with mine... Until then, I'll miss your beautiful blue eyes..." he said. She looked away. "Maybe you don't have to wait..."

Cassie got up and took three steps back from where she was, then closed her eyes. As she slowly breathed in and out, her aura imitated her by respectively contracting and expanding. ' _I did what I wanted with the power you gave me, there is still anger within my heart, but I choose to instead use it to protect my loved ones, not to harm them_...' with that, she exhaled. Cassandra grabbed the ring with her index finger and thumb, then slowly removed it from her right middle finger on her own, something no Red Lantern has ever done before... Then again, she was one of a kind.

She opened her left hand and saw her ring on it, then smiled proudly. No pain, no blood boiling, she was fine. However that did not last long as the consequences for removing a power ring on an alien planet caught up with her. Her breathing pattern changed as she began slowly suffocating, the Gravity was 12 m/s squared as opposed to what she was used to back on Earth, but she resisted, there was still oxygen but just not much of it. " _Oh God, put it back on, put it back on_..." Her suit suddenly disappeared with a flash of red light and she was reminded that she was completely naked. " _On second thought_..." She quickly inserted the ring and her protective aura returned, allowing her to breathe and experience her home planet's gravity, along came the Red Wonder suit. Her face was as red as a tomato as she stared at him...

" _First Earth girl to ever be naked on an alien planet_..." Cassie constructed a hand to slap him across the face. "I'm just kidding... Your body looks Amazing though, that workout really did wonders, no pun intended..."

"Like **_your_** workout did **_her_** wonders?" He sighs as Cassie approaches him and crosses her arms. As he looks up at her neutral expression, he could tell that was far from over, even the real Cassie was still angry with him...

He sits down and extends one leg while bending the other, his left palm pats the ground right next to him, inviting her. Cassie stood there for a full minute before sitting down next to him, her knees pressed against her chest as she hugged them and stared into the distance with him...

"Can you take that off, I want to see your eyes when I do this" she looks at him for another minute before taking her mask off, once again revealing her red colored Iris to him. Conner grabbed her left hand and tried to insert the wedding ring he had on him all this time. Once she saw it enter her finger, she took her hand back. " ** _No_**..." she said. "You want to divorce me?"

" _ **N- No**_ " she responds. "I just... Need some time... I want to take things slow" her suggestion nearly made him burst into laughter. "You know we're married and have two kids" she completely forgot, how could anger even do that. He saw a shocked look in her eyes and realized she had forgotten about them... No wonder she was trying to kill him.

"It's okay, honey, it's the ring's fault. It makes you forget everyone you Love so that all there is left is anger" he explains. " ** _Are they okay? What time is it there? Are they hungry? Or_** -"

" _I asked Megan to take care of them while I brought you back_..." As he could imagine, she got very Angry at that idea. "She's the only one besides us who can, Hon-" Cassie shot a raging beam towards him, but before Conner could do anything, the beam split and went around him, reconnecting on the other side...

" ** _Don't call me that_** " When he looked to his right, Conner saw an entire planet the size of the current one be destroyed. " _Please stop doing that_ " he forcefully grabbed her wrist. " _Uninhabited_..." he soon lets her go and her arms go back to tying her knees together as they remained silent...

 ** _One Hour Later_**

A full hour of total silence, all they heard was the abnormal winds of this planet, as it began, paused, then continued, getting louder and louder until it instantly settled. By now he's already found Earth and counted about two million yellow stars, he didn't want to annoy her by starting a conversation he knew she wouldn't talk back...

"Say something clever..." He looked at her, losing count of his stars. " _What?_ " he asked her, confused. "Say something clever... Like you always do." Still clueless, he asks. " _About what?_ " she thought for a moment. "About me" she suggests. He really had no idea what to say. "Um... I really like your new suit, it makes you look really _hot_..."

Angry with his pun, she narrows her eyebrows. " _I'll fucking stab you_ " she said before he whispers "Well, I stabbed you first..." Cassie looked at him in confusion for a moment then _nearly_ burst out in laughter before turning away from him, hiding the temporary blush and grin. " _Terrible_..." she said, not realizing her cheeks were still red...

" _Sure_... So, _is that the official Red Lantern dress code?_ " He asks. "I made it myself, off of an idea I had a few years ago... But there was no point in asking you to make it since I was retired..." she explains, staring into the distance again. "So... _you don't like pants_..." he couldn't help but stare at her exposed legs.

" ** _Is there a problem_?** " she asked, expecting a fearful No. "Yeah, I can't stop staring at you... I can barely resist taking you, right now" her blush becomes clear. "You perverted old dog" she scoffs. " _That doesn't mean no, now does it_?" Conner teases her with little, slow and gentle kisses on her cheek, then their lips touch as she turns to him, not accepting but not denying them either, how far will this go?

His right hand reached and gently caressed her cheek. It was then when her eyes finally closed, her muscles softened and his kisses were well received. His arms move around her waist as hers go over his shoulder. Their kiss deepened as his tongue exited his mouth and entered hers, he led the passioned kiss as his tongue swirled around with hers, flooding her senses with his sweet taste...

The next second, Cassie suddenly slammed him on the ground as her eyes started glowing. She climbed onto him and forcefully kissed him before her eyes reverted back to normal and she stood up, then backed away. " _Not the pounding I was expecting_..." He said, scratching the back of his head and looking up at her...

Cassandra grips her elbows " ** _No_** , you _**can't**_ keep doing this to me, _you know I can't help but to..._ " as she starts squeezing in frustration. "How do I know you won't cheat on me again. _You went on and fucked Megan_ on the same day we made Love. _And I don't even know why_... _Was it because she looked younger? Were you bored of me? Did I do something that pissed you off? Or am I just not good enough for you anymore?_ "

He got up from the ground. " _Listen to me_... I can't explain why I did what I did and it bothers me that I don't have the answer... but I do know that you are the one I chose. You are the most important person in my life. You can blow up as many planets as you want on my face, you'll never anger me. You, Cassandra, are the reason I have this..." Conner showed the blue ring on his finger. "Years of fighting super villains bent on destroying the world and psychopathic murderers killing innocents, but you are the one makes me Believe in Humanity, I consider myself the luckiest man in the Universe to have you... Please stop blaming yourself for my mistakes. If it costs me my life to have your forgiveness, then so be it, I will do whatever you want me to, whenever you want me to... Just name it"

Cassandra stares him down, waiting for the first sign of a lie she knew was not coming. She slowly lifts her left hand and looks away. The ring finally returns to it's rightful place, on her finger, Forever connected. She jumps to him and reconnects their long and passionate kiss. Never again will they argue, never again one will wrong the other. This was the last time there was conflict in their marriage. Their jobs as parents now begin...

She steps back and turns around. Her ring glows as she punches a hole in reality, opening a red portal back to Earth.

" _Let's go home_... I miss our kids."

 ** _Earth, Midnight_**

A fast swirling red portal appeared and grew in size in front of their house. From it, two beings exited it safely, completing the journey. ' _This thing's not half bad_...' She thought, looking at the ring after closing the portal. She could use something like this now and again...

"Chris, it's okay. It's Daddy and... Mommy?" They could hear Sam stopping Chris from teleporting them away. "Crap, I didn't even think of it... What are we going to say to them?" Cassandra asked, worried what their kids were going to think. "Just be the same Cassie. You're not exactly another person"

She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Both sides gasped in shock, not expecting to see what was in front of them. On the inside of the house, everyone gasped because Mommy looked somewhat different and she was in an interesting looking suit. The outside party gasped because Samantha's skin was green and there were freckles below her eyes and across the bridge of her nose...

" ** _What Happened?_** " Chris, Sam, Megan, Cassie and Conner all asked the same question. Chris was mastering his simulated flight, while Sam and Megan sat on the couch together, looking identical to each other.

After staring at each other for five minutes, Cassandra naturally took the initiative. " _ **Sam, what happened to your skin?**_ " she asked, flying to her little angel. "I'm fine, Mommy. It's just shape shif-... _What's it called again?_ " Samantha asked Megan as her face and skin went back to normal, calming Cassie down a little as she sighed...

"Chris, get down." she ordered while looking at every detail of her daughter's face and making sure she was indeed fine. Slightly calmer now, she could process what Sam just said. " ** _You can shape shift!_** _Since when?_ " At that moment, Chris landed. "Mommy, what happened, you have Red eyes, do they hurt? Are you okay?" he asked...

"I'm fine, Chris I just... Look, Conner will explain what happened later. I need to see if your sister is okay..." she dumped it all on him. There was so much to explain, where should they begin. But first, the most important thing was this new power of Samantha's.

"I'm fine, really. Aunt Megan taught me how to do it..." Cassie was beyond confused. " _You gave my daughter Martian Powers?_ " Cassie didn't seem happy about it. "No, she already had them" Megan quickly blurted out...

Her eyes started glowing again as confusion turned into anger. Cassie turned to the man behind her with a death glare. "I swear that's not how genes work. If anything, you'd be the one who would have to... _Ahem_... With Megan, more or less... Did you?" he asked, slightly tilting his head...

"Yes, **I- I mean No... _I mean_... _Ugh_... _This makes no sense_ " Cassie gripped her hair in anger. " _Wait, you mean you and Megan actually_..." Conner was stunned, shocked and everything that was similar to it. "We _don't_... _work_ _that way_ , I can't just give her my DNA, I wouldn't... Maybe Cadmus mixed yours with my Uncle J'onn?"**

" ** _Everybody shut up and let me think_**!" Cassandra burst out, both figuratively and literally as her fiery aura became visible. "Mommy, _you're scaring me_..." Sam held Megan's arm tightly for protection... From her Mother.

Cassie stepped back and Conner's hands caught her shoulders. She couldn't believe her own daughter was scared of her and more, she went for her father's ex for protection... **_No_** , these weren't her real thoughts of her, she needed to think clearly, the damn ring was making it so difficult. Cassandra grabbed her power ring and started removing it, however Conner stopped her before she did so just in time, then whispered into her ear...

Her face turned red, but not from the rage. "Don't be afraid, Sam. She's going to be alright... Just wait with your Aunt here, we'll be back in a few minutes, okay..." Conner accompanied her by her side while he kept his arm around her shoulder. They slowly walked upstairs and took a left into their room...

" _Mommy and Daddy look really cool_ " Chris commented as the girls room looked at him. "Um... Who wants to hear about the time your Father... went on a mission with the Team?" Megan asked them in a cheerful mood...

 ** _With Cassie_**

She yanked the power ring off her finger and breathed heavily. " _Towel_ " with her command, he tossed her her towel just as her suit started glowing red. After it disappeared, she wrapped said towel around her chest. "I need a shower, need to get my head straight..." He stood in front of the bathroom door, waiting. "What?"

"The ring, it's seriously bad news..." He said wanting to take it from her. "What's bad news is standing in my way, **_Move_**." she ordered fearlessly. "You can't keep it, Cass. It has to be destroyed..."

"Pfft, you're only saying that cuz I kicked your ass with it" she slipped past him and opened the door to the bathroom next to their room. "Yes and the fact that it almost killed you has nothing to do with it" she kept walking to the shower. "Cassie..."

" ** _I wanna keep it, okay_**... It's not going to hurt anyone." Conner widened his eyes. "It's not what you think, it actually helps me out" she stated. "How?"

"For one, it takes my anger and makes it my power... It makes it so my anger doesn't hurt me" She spoke for herself. "It also makes you aggressive..." she raises her eyebrow. " _Aggressive_? Oh, you thought that was the ring?" Cassie approached him. "That was me, Conner... I _wanted_ to hurt you, like you hurt me. If it was my ring, you would've been dead... You're not forgiven, not yet, it's not that easy... But you're right, I still Love You, enough to give you another chance. The kids wouldn't be happy if they saw their Mommy and Daddy go their separate ways either... I guess you must be full of four leaved clovers up your sleeve..." She slammed the door in his face...

Conner sighed then walked to the bed to lie down. It's been an emotionally exhausting day, he only imagined he was feeling a fraction of what she is. ' _Why did I do it?_ ' he asked himself, closing his eyes. His ears instinctively started hearing every water drop, the ones that were falling on her body... He shook his head then got up and removed his suit...

Conner came downstairs in civilian clothes while Cassie was still showering. He spotted Megan who was finishing a story...

He fakes a yawn that got everyone's attention. "Alright kids, it's way passed your bed time, time to brush your teeth before lights out" he said. "When did we get bed times?" Chris asked him, disappointed. "Starting now. Bed time is at Eight thirty, now go on..." Chris booed before teleporting to the bathroom...

"It's time for me to leave. I'll be seeing you... _or maybe not_ " she doubted she'd ever be allowed to see him ever again and that stung. Megan knew the only reason she wasn't attacked by the Red Lantern was because of the kids...

"Daddy, Mommy's acting really weird, I can feel something weird in her, it's like she's really mad at you... _Are you two fighting_?" she asks as her father carries her up. "It's true, she's not exactly happy right now, you know how she gets... But it's nothing to worry about, we're not fighting."

"You promise?" He gives his precious daughter a reassuring smile. "I Promise... _Pinky swear_?" she smiles broadly and their fingers soon lock. "Pinky swear" they say in unison. "Now go brush your teeth, bed time was more than three hours ago" Sam takes flight, hugs him, kisses Megan's cheek and flies upstairs...

"For the sake of our well being and your marriage, I think I better stay away from you..." Megan suggested, looking away. "That won't be possible, the kids like you, Cassie and I are always with them..." She sighs in frustration. "What am I supposed to do then? I know she hates my very existence... Conner I'd hate to ruin your lives, what you've built for this past decade was thrown out of a window in one day and it's my fault..." Conner suddenly looked up...

"She... wants to talk to you..."

Cassie had just finished dressing up and was sat down on the side of the bed. Sleeveless red top, black shorts, colors complementary to a certain suit. Two quiet knocks were heard from the door before it slowly opened. She heard the Martian take a deep breath before walking in...

" _You wanted to talk_..." she said with her shy and nervous voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, so you can relax..." Cassie gestured her to come and sit next to her...

As Megan approached her, she could see the ring that was flying on an infinite loop above her index finger, she was simply playing with it. "You have questions, I'm guessing" Cassie assumed as Megan sat down next to her. "Many, yes..."

"Well, read my mind, past few hours..." Megan widened her eyes. "I don't do that anymore, I just do it when it's absolutely necessary and only to the bad guys..." she stated. "I am your bad guy... Just do it." Sigh, Megan's eyes start glowing as she went through her mind...

At one point she actually chuckled, it was when she saw Cassie remove her ring in the end. Then came the rest and it was the opposite of funny, her smile faded away and it was replaced by a frown. She felt bad for what happened to her, yet she was curious why Cassie was keeping the ring. Next memory, Conner...

She stopped, Megan immediately stopped reading her mind and covered her mouth in horror. " _Who do you think that is? **Match**_?" Cassie looked at her with traumatic eyes. " _ **That's your Husband**_..." she looked away from the Martian. ' ** _Look at me!_** ' She grabbed her shoulder. ' _Why would you do such a thing?_ '

' _He hurt me, I finally hurt him back_ ' that was her response. 'There are humane ways of fixing this and you decided to... What if you had _killed_ him? _What then?_ Clark, I killed your son out of anger. Kids, I **_murdered your father_** , Sam I know you'll miss him especially because you two share a stronger bond... _Is that what you were going to say_?'

' _Don't look at me like I'm the monster_ , what if it was you?' Cassie blurted out. 'In my teenage years I would've tried to make him and myself forget. Now I would want to talk to him, if I truly Loved him, I would've tried to fix it all without raising a fist.' the red ring fell on her palm. 'This isn't what I called you for... I wanted to ask you if you did something to his mind...'

"I didn't, you know I didn't..." she said to her, getting a long stare from the Amazon. "I guess I do..." she says. "Cassie... _At least apologize_ _to him_ "

' _ **I'm the one who has to apologize**_? _Not him_? Not _you_? _**I'm the bad guy**_ ' she clenched her fists, nearly crushing the ring. 'I am sorry, we're both sorry. I'd do anything for your forgiveness... But you went too far and nearly killed the Love of your Life.' Cassie was tired of this, she was honestly done with today, fuck today...

"Just... Just leave me alone. I need time to think..." Megan placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry..." she instinctively hugged Cassie tightly. Soon after, she felt the hand on a back and smiled...

Megan exited the room, closing the door. At the same time, she looked at Conner exiting Sam's room. He had just finished reading her a bed time story and tucking her in. The two stare for half a minute. 'How'd it go?' he asked her. 'She doesn't want to kill me anymore, I think... Conner, I had no idea that she...'

'I'm fine, really.' he reassured as she sighed. 'I should be going now... Let me know if she is doing better by tomorrow... or today, I guess' with a nod, she leaves the house and heads towards hers...

Conner opens the door of the master bedroom and closes it behind him. He gazes at his wife as she hugged both knees, thinking of recent events no doubt. "The kids are asleep... If you'd like, we can-"

" _ **Don't you fucking dare say it, so help me I will punch you into space again**_ " she snapped, predicting his next words "I was gonna say, talk about it..." _Incorrectly_. "Oh... I guess at this point it feels like I'm trying hard to stay mad at you, doesn't it?" He approaches the bed. "I told you, you have every reason to be..." She sighs and places the power ring on her drawer. "I'm tired, can we just go to sleep already..."

She watches him remove his shirt before looking away, lying down and pulling up the sheets. Cassie made sure she stayed as far away from him as she could by sleeping on the edge of the bed, on her sides, facing away from him. That didn't stop him, after the lights went off, she felt him lying down on the bed and soon felt his arm go around her stomach...

Cassie opened her eyes after sensing this, thought for half a minute on it, then removed his hand from where it remained. She could only imagine how devastated that made him feel, after all, that was her goal, to make him feel her pain, right?

Cassandra turns around to face him and within a second, her arm slipped under his and she hugged him as tightly as she could. He was surprised to say the least, no words were needed, once again his arm went around her, this time it remained above her waists as they both pulled the other closer and closer...

Conner began feeling the pressure on his ribs. " _Ow_..."

" _Pussy_... _**I mean**_ , S- Sorry." Cassie loosens her grip.


	36. Chapter 36: Cold

_Ok, few words: Sorry I'm taking so long with updating. Here's why:_

 _School, duh. Also I've been reading more than I've been writing lately. Before I started writing stories, I promised myself not to look at others' stories as to avoid any plagiarism. I start writing, I finish it, then I'm free to read stuff, case closed. But recently I got into some stories and as you can imagine I had to keep myself from writing. A big problem is **I'm too lazy to edit**. Believe it or not, I am currently **5 Chapters Ahead** where I write, some of those have over 11k words. I make sure to correct as many errors as possible, improve some parts that were lacking emotional impact or detail, this means spending an hour or 2 or even 3 editing... Hopefully I can pull through this and update within 12 days, it depends on the length... Btw, story's almost over... Sad, I know, that crushing feeling in your chest, I feel it just picturing it. **Spoilers** , I'm ending it without some huge cliche bang. Nice, calm, heart warming and Inspiring... Enjoy it while you can._

The sun rose from the horizon as- " ** _Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up, wake up. Today's the day, you promised._** " Samantha kept jumping on her parents' bed. It was 6 in the morning and Cassandra wasn't quite ready to wake up yet, or ever, having only slept for about 6 hours...

They both groaned while their eyes opened ever so slightly. " _Sam_?" She said, barely even conscious. " ** _C'mon get up, it's morning!_** " Sam even pulled the sheets that were keeping them warm, she was careless if her parents were fully dressed or not, luckily they were decent. She just wanted them to " _Get Up". Cassie was the first to feel the freezing air that morning brought upon her uncovered legs. 'Parenthood is worth it my ass...' she thought, sighing and slowly sitting up..._

" _Alright, I'm up, I'm up, what's going on?_ " She asked, sounding quite dead inside. " ** _Finally!_** _You_ said we can visit Cousin Kara **_today!_** " She was practically shouting every word. Cassie heard that name and fell back down on the bed. "A few more hours, cupcake... Mommy's exhausted from... kicking serious butt..." Angry at them, Samantha took flight and blew cold winds at her mother, fully waking her up...

" ** _Okay, alright. I'm up, stop that_**... Conner, get your lazy butt up" she flicked his forehead with her finger. He opened his eyes and blinked several times before looking around. "Hm? Why does my forehead hurt? Why do my ribs hurt?" He said in a worn out voice, then spotted Cassie wiping the sandman's magic sand off her eyes and standing on the bed, he saw his daughter with her hands on her hips. "Oh... Good morning, sweetie, how'd you s-"

" _Slept great, already bathed, all dressed up, ate cereal, **LET'S GO**_ " They both looked at her new Supergirl logo'd long sleeve. "Time to visit that piece of blond shit..." Cassie immediately covered her mouth, realizing what she just said in front of innocent little Samantha. Conner glared at her, he just knew from the beginning that Cassie was the one who would drop a bad word first. "Huh? What's... _Shit_?" she asked all so innocently, her ears didn't deserve her mother's irresponsible and bad wording...

"Uh... It's a **_really_** bad word that _you_ must **_never_** use, **_ever_** " Cassie explained. "Then why did _you_ say it, Mommy?" Because she was a bad person and now a bad parent. "Because I'm a b... I mean, It's... _Look, just don't ever say it_. Pretend you never even heard it, ever, _okay_?" Samantha was confused, but immediately let go of it as her mother to. Maybe she'll look it up on the internet later...

"Okay... **_Now get up, you have thirty minutes to be downstairs!_** " She _ordered_ them before jumping off the bed and exiting the room...

" _Did we just get ordered by a two year old?_ " Cassie asked him, having difficulty processing herself. "I think we just did..." He confirmed. "Well, she probably got that attitude from you..." Cassie started an argument. "Yeah, you're probably right." He ended it.

" ** _Because_** **_yo_** \- wait what? Did you just agree on that?" She asked, even more confused. "I wasn't exactly the calmest guy in my younger years, don't you remember?" Cassie recalled his funny and entertaining outbursts. "That was before you went on your training thing, that really softened you up, I wonder what-"

" ** _Twenty eight minutes!_** " They heard Sam declare from downstairs. " _I'll shower first_ " she stated. "It'll be faster if we showered together..." he suggested. Cassie crossed her arms, giving him a glare. "Oh c'mon Honey, she'll have both our heads if we're not down there in twenty eight minutes..."

Cassie glares at him for half a minute, now thinking it over. " ** _Twenty seven_**... **_I don't hear water running!_** " She sighs heavily. " _ **Ugh**_... _Fine_ , don't you even think about trying anything, you're still in the fucking dog house" she removed the ring off her finger and walked to the bathroom. "Yeah, you should probably avoid more curse words, hon" he follows...

Samantha was waiting in the living room couch with her hands folded. Her eyes started turning red as her heat vision was being slowly tapped into. It has been over twenty five minutes and their time was running out. " _ **Nine, Eight, Seven**_ -"

" _We're here!_ stop counting..." she turned around and saw the two rushing downstairs, fearing her _consequences_. " _ **Six, Five**_..." she continued. "Hera, _what's wrong?_ " Cassie asked her. " ** _Four, Three, Two_** -"

" _ **I'm here, I'm here... Geez**_ " Out of nowhere, Chris teleported into the living room. That's when Samantha stopped counting down and her eyes returned to normal again. " _Great_ , **_let's go_**..."

"Sweetie, we haven't even talked to her yet. She has no idea we're coming..." Conner sees her eyes going red again. " _But... give me a minute, I'll talk to her right now." He pulls out his phone from his pocket, scrolled through the contacts until he reached Kara..._

" _Speak_ " she said. "Hey Kara how are ya... Good, doing good, listen I was wondering if we can come visit you today and... Oh you're busy... It's just that... Oh alright, another time, I guess..." After seeing the huge frown on her daughter's face, Cassie steals the phone from Conner, turns around and starts whispering. "Listen to me you little flat chested, blond, alien shit. You don't like me, I **_really_** don't like you, but there's someone very special to me who does. So clear your schedule, put on your blue stripper tights and meet us at your frozen mansion in ten minutes, or else the next evening's full moon will have Supergirl's secret identity carved into it, **_Got it_** , _Good_ , _we'll see you there_ , _be late and I'll bring it down to the ground_. _Cheers_ " she hung up and tossed the phone back at him before Kara could even say a word. " _There_ , **_that's_** _how you talk to the dumb blonds_ "

"How are we supposed to get to the Fortress?" Chris simply snapped his fingers and they were all standing in front of Supergirl's New Fortress of Solitude. "There, problem solved. Let's get this over with" He said. Cassie was the first to feel the extremely cold temperature of the Arctic and began shaking as the winds came in contact with her arms.

"I just had to wear a loose T today..." She complains before Conner gives her his jacket. "T- thanks" he pecks her cheek and she smiles before putting on the jacket...

Before they could even ask, Chris adjusted the temperature of the air that surrounded him, resulting in some steam being visible. "That's better..." he says as his breath was no longer visible, unlike Cassie's. The couple looked at each other, knowing that neither of them nor the Gods could do that...

"Chris, can you do that for your sister?" Conner asked. "Don't need it, Daddy. The cold never bothered me any-" Samantha gasps as she hears the sky being cracked open. " ** _She's here!_** "

The Last Daughter of Krypton began descending gracefully in front of her Fortress of Solitude as her red cape and golden hair swayed in the wind together. Her eyes were closed, her arms extended sideways, fully revealing her blue colored full body suit and the The Symbol of Hope that Lived on and was adopted by the Blue Planet she called Home. A beautiful sight to behold as

" ** _Get your butt down here already, we're freezing our skins off!_** " Cassie furiously yelled at her. " _I don't understand you Kryptonians with your Jesus references followed by slow ass ballerina landings_ , like _what's wrong with you?_ " she asked him, knowing Supergirl heard it as well...

Kara sighed, frowned and quickly landed in front of them. "Cousin, Wonder Girl" she greeted, then finally noticed the two kids behind them. " _Oh my Goodness_ , you brought **kids** **here**! What's _wrong_ with you?" She passed through them and dropped to her knees in front of the two. " _It's **freezing** out here_ "

She finally notices her sharp logo on the little girl's top, along with the huge and excited smile on her face. " _N- no..._ " She said to herself before looking at the little boy next to her, he didn't seem to have the same face as the girl, he actually seemed not very interested in her, had blond hair, then there was that figure, arms crossed, bored eyes. Like Cassie every time they were teamed up. " _N- no way..._ " she couldn't believe it. The kids didn't even seem fazed by the cold that would kill most people, thus proving her theory...

Kara then looked at the couple in an utter loss for words, and it showed. Cassie crossed her arms and looked away with a huge blush on her face while Conner scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face. "No freaking way..." Samantha takes flight and hugs her tightly " ** _Cousin Kara!_** " while Kara was still stunned...

 ** _Fortress of Solitude_**

Fortress Tour, the rules she gave were simple, don't touch anything and everything will be okay. Of course they weren't responsible adults, so they touched a few things, including the Phantom Zone Projector she had. Not only did Chris accidentally open it, but he also released a shape shifting shadow creature...

The first form it took was the one who imprisoned it there in the first, Kara Zor-El. Cassandra openly and all so happily volunteered to take it down, so Conner, the kids and Kara stayed back and watched. " _ **Be careful, Mom!"**_ Chris shouted. "I wouldn't worry about her, kiddo. It's the shape shifter that's in danger" Kara explains. "How come?" he asks...

"Oh I've been waiting to pound this girl for a long time... You sir, you have elated me" Cassie crackled her fingers, walking towards it. When she approached it, she pointed at her own chin. "First hit, all yours" she teases.

The faker shapes it's fists into blades then tries to stab her, as expected W grabs it with ease. "I said hit, not stab, you're ruining this for me..." she throws the blade aside and dodges the next one by tilting her head to the left.

W backs away and does her sloppy, out of practice stance. It chases after her and tries cutting her down, yet fails at every attempt as she kept dodging every move. The creature goes faster and faster until it tries cutting her neck horizontally, an unexpected move considering it's arms were above her at that time. W quickly ducks, but for some reason, she felt part of her soul die before she back flipped away, getting some distance...

" _Oh, that's not good, very bad, this is very bad_..." Conner commented, wanting the kids to close their eyes. As W expected her luscious hair to hit her back after doing a backflip like she was normally used to, that moment did not come. Curiously enough, she only felt it on the lowest part her neck. Her eyelids close and reopened while she looked down at where she was previously standing, she saw a yellow patch on the ground, some strands had recently fell on it, some were still in the air, on their way down...

Cassie's eyes slowly widen at the sight. Her right hand slowly moved towards the back of her head and followed the strands down carefully. It quickly stopped after suddenly feeling the shirt, she's done that many times, but her hand had never reached the shirt...

"Kara, get that projector ready" Conner ordered, getting his daughter off his shoulders and flying to Cassie.

W broke the sound barrier where she stood but was immediately grabbed from behind by Conner. His arms, around her belly, he made sure to hold her back with all his strength. " _Honey, calm down_. I'm sure it didn't mean to do that..." The floor started to crack as his feet started digging into it...

" _I **swear** I don't wanna **kill** it_ , I just wanna **_punch it in the face a few times until it stops moving_**..." she said gritting her teeth. "That's exactly what that means..." Conner started losing the battle when his feet were slowly skidding...

Kara aimed the projector at the creature, but it dodged the beam several times. " ** _Ugh_**... We need to get it to stop moving" she said. " _Please_ , **_allow me!_** " Cassie's eyes turned red at this point as anger took over, that moment, Conner resorted to using his flight power to keep her at bay, even struggling still. "You are going to kill it, just let me deal with it..."

" _I got it!_ " Chris and Sam shouted before passing their parents. " ** _Wait, get back here..._** " Conner was forced to hold back the bloodlust Cassie...

Chris flew overhead while Sam went for the tackle. After striking it against the wall to weaken it, Sam grabbed and threw it to Chris, who multiplied the Gravity of it's surroundings by 10. The result was a fast and painful crash on the ground floor. The creature tried it's best to get up but couldn't overcome the immense gravity. It tried shape shifting it's limbs into claws to try and crawl out of the heavy field. That's when Sam flew above it, inhaled and blew her ice breath at it's limbs, completely freezing them...

The creature reverted to it's original form and launched spikes towards from it's back at high speed, the target was Sam, but she quickly fired her heat vision, incinerating them. "Now!" They both shouted in unison as Kara aimed and shot the projector, effectively recapturing the monster...

The two land in front of each other and share a high five. " ** _Yes!_** " Then they reverted back to normal. "I mean, it was alright..." Chris crossed his arms, fooling no one. Sam knew he enjoyed working together. From that moment, Cassie had moved on into a bigger problem...

" _ **You two were**_ **_Amazing_**!" Kara rushed to them. Sam was even more elated to hear this from Supergirl herself, Chris couldn't care less. "It's like you mastered all your powers already, it was incredible"

" ** _You two are in so much trouble!_** " The parents shared the same shout and the same angered expression. "We taught you how to use those powers for defense, not to attack" Conner said. "You taught her to defend herself with heat vision?" Kara asked. "No, I taught her how to **_control_** her heat vision because she kept melting the furniture just by looking at it." He explains.

"Cut them some slack, they just handled that monster like it was nothing. Little Samantha here might be Super hero material, after I take the name Super Woman, I might need a Supergirl..." she teased her. " _ **Really?**_ " Samantha asks excited. " ** _Absolutely not!_** " The couple exclaim, sounding a lot like Zatarra to her Zatanna...

"Oh, before I forget. Chris, how did you get telekinesis? Your parents can't do that..." Chris looked at Kara in confusion. " _Tele- what?_ " he asks, unfamiliar with the word. "He's not telekinetic, he alters gravity to fly, move objects, he can even teleport" Conner explains. Then came the stare that his cousin gave him.

"That's... _pretty_ _extreme_. How did he get it? Can Cassie do any of that?" She asked as Cassandra shakes her head. "Now that you mention it, they have been getting some strange powers lately. I've never heard of any of the Gods being able to do what they do... And they're still just two years old" the mood changed seemingly changed into a more serious one.

"Wait backup, **_Two_**? I thought they were Six or something..."

The kids were playing around the fortress, this time following the rules Kara gave them while the adults were talking about their powers and origins in the living area. Cassandra was still mourning her lost hair...

"Let me get this straight... Sam is more Kryptonian than a Demi-Goddess, therefore she has the Kryptonian powers, but yesterday she was shape shifting with the Martian girl. Chris has Godly strength and can control one of the two things that make up the entire Universe, Space... _How are you two not freaking out over this?_ "

"We were warned by Athena that they will be extremely powerful. We're not exactly calm ourselves, but we do our best to help train their powers, regardless if we're experts with their new ones. We all know how angry, untrained super kids end up being..." He spoke from experience.

"I freaking look like Tailor Swift, but uglier" Cassandra entered the room. "Oh will you grow up, it's just hair, you're acting like it'll never grow back" Kara blurted out. "If it's not such a big deal, why don't you cut yours right now"

" ** _Fuck no!_** " she replied in an instant. " ** _H_** _ **ypocrite**_." Cassie sat between the two and looked up then closed her eyes. "Kara's right honey, it's just hair." Her hand moves to his head and quickly grabs his hair. "You Kryptonians are such hypocrites, what if I rip yours out right now?"

"Go ahead, it'll just go back to how it was in a few seconds..." he said. "Wait, seriously?" she asked curiously. "Try it..." Cassie grabbed about half a dozen strands of his hair and slowly ripped them off, with him flinching as she did so. The exact number of strands were replaced just ten seconds afterwards in the exact same position they were before. "Holy shit..." Kara said.

"Why couldn't _**I**_ be the clone?" she asked herself, looking down as her short hair pissed her off by entering her field of vision. Conner lifted her chin up, moved her hair behind her right ear. "Cheer up, you still look gorgeous." Always the first aid kit, she smiles along with him, glad she let him take her back...

"So what were you guys talking about?" Kara looks back at them. " _Oh, no making out? okay..._ Uh, we were talking about Chris' powers. Do you know any God with the power to control Space?" she asks before Cassie shakes her head. "Just Time, Kronos."

"Well, my uncle Jor-El once told me _Space and Time are linked_. So if someone has control over one, they control the other as well" Kara explains. " ** _I knew it!_** Conner, I told you I relived a day, believe me _now_?" There was a day where Cassie woke up just feeling Déjà vu. She had predicted and said most of Conner's sentences in unison with him, but he had doubts when she revealed how she was doing that...

"This is really bad. We can't train him, we don't have those powers. What if he tries to control time and ends up freezing it, we have no immunity and he'd be alone in a frozen world..." Conner thought out loud, freaking everyone out in the room. " _Don't say that... don't scare me like that_." Cassie said...

"I'm sorry, but we've trained the more familiar powers, they're stronger than us in that, now God-like powers, we're way out of our league here" Cassandra started shaking, but not from the cold. "But they have limits, right? Weaknesses..." Kara asked, receiving silence and a worrying expression from both...

There was a day where they were visited by Batman and Wonder Woman in costume. Their objective there was simple, to see how the kids responded to the contingencies that Bruce has created in a form of a Kryptonite shard. Cassandra was against it, she even wanted to fight the two...

They explained that the Kryptonite wasn't going to be fatal and was for the greater good of humanity. They had no intentions of using it but if the occasion ever arose, they had to de-power them. Since that day, they held a grudge against Batman for even considering this. Bruce wasn't proud of it, they were children, but they were also Powerful. After a long and loud discussion, the couple was eventually overwhelmed by the reasons they should let them do it...

Samantha looked at the glow of it and immediately frowned, then squint her eyes. The Kryptonite seemed to have been working, yet at an extremely slow rate, the power drain was equivalent to a man trying to count down from 1 Googol to Zero. However, she unknowingly created a lavender colored force field around herself, it's pentagon pattern was only visible where the Kryptonite was glowing towards. After this, she fully opened her eyes and continued acting like the happy baby she was...

Christopher stared at the glow like a moth would to a lightbulb. To everyone's surprise, he started laughing and tried reaching for it, undoubtedly to play with the rock. Weeks of studying and mixing various elements into one had just went down the drain. Chris didn't care what it was or what it did, he just wanted to play with it. Once he made contact with the sharp side of it, the shard easily broke in two, causing massive gasps around the room

"...It's been driving Batman nuts ever since. He's probably working on something much more powerful for Sam, but Chris is completely invulnerable to Kryptonite..." Conner finished the story.

"You're telling me that not only are they more powerful than us Top tier Supers, but they're also immune to harm... How do you guys deal with that?" Kara asks. "We're just great parents." Cassie stated. "Just half an hour ago you were crying over your hair" Kara replies. "Being a Woman doesn't make me any less of an Awesome Mom... And I swear that sounded better in my head"

"What do you do when they fight?" she asks. "We stop them, they're kids" Conner answers. "What will you do when they're teenagers and start fighting?" she asks again. "We'll stop them, they're _our_ kids" he repeats. "You two of all people know how teenagers are with their parents who, quote, don't understand them... How are you going to stop them?"

"You're starting to sound like Diana and Bruce" Cassie said. Kara got an idea "Well, Diana and the Amazons trained me for a couple of weeks. Back when I was still a newbie and my powers were... a mystery, to me... Hey, maybe you should-"

" ** _No_** " Cassie interrupts her. "I haven't said it yet" Cassie sighs, letting her continue. "Let the Amazons train them"

" ** _No!_** " Cassie repeats herself. "I think that could be a good idea..." he commented. " ** _Conner! No!_** " He raises an eyebrow in suspicion...

"What do you have against the Amazons?" Kara asked her. "I am **_not_** letting them anywhere near _my_ kids..." she exclaims. "Honey, they're connected to the Gods... they can even teach the Kids how to control their powers..."

"Excuse me but when you died, it was _my_ **_dad's_** fault. Fast forward, you were fighting them for your own survival while you did nothing wrong. We **_can't_** trust them, not anymore..." Her fists clenched...

"Woah, I have way more questions now... but keeping it on topic, the Gods want to protect the world right? Making sure they have complete control over their powers is one way. If your son's as powerful as you say, he could one day get angry and accidentally destroy the W-" Kara gets punched towards the nearest wall by Cassie who stared her down with the angriest look of this week, and that's saying something...

Pissed off, Kara launched herself towards Cassie with her fists ready. Conner quickly caught them before it came in contact with his wife. " _ **No**_ , _we're not doing this, not again_. Everybody just _calm down_." He ordered. " _ **Bullshit Kon, she hit me first**_..." Kara said, bluntly freeing her hands from his grip. "Cassie, _apologize_."

" ** _I'm sorry I didn't punch her hard enough!_** _Let me try again_..." Cassie said before Kara tried going around him. Conner moves in front of her again. " _No one's fighting here_..." he said. "Oh _that's_ not a biased move, Mister Neutral Judge. She just randomly punches me across the room and you take **_her_** side..."

Chris teleports inside the room drawing everyone's attention, seconds after his sister flies in. "We heard shouting, is there a new monster?" Samantha asked, looking around. "There is a monster _mouth_..." Cassie whispered to herself. " ** _I heard that!_** " Kara pushed Conner aside and tackled Cassie through the roof of the Fortress, once they exited the stronghold, Kara punched her back to the ground...

" ** _Mom!_** " Chris shouted, teleporting outside. Sam looked at her father, eyes full of worry. "Why is Cousin Kara hitting Mommy?" she asked in confusion and fear. "They're not the best of friends. Don't worry, I'll stop them..." Conner suited up in a second and flew through the hole left on the roof...

 ** _Outside_**

Cassandra crashed on the hard ice, going through it and ending up underwater, instantly facing extremely cold temperatures. " ** _Mom!_** " appeared out of thin air and looked around...

Too far away, Chris couldn't seem to get a fix of her location, so he couldn't teleport her back up. Panicking, he began teleporting parts back up. Water, water, water. He only teleported water to the surface each time. " ** _Mom!_** " He cried out in desperation.

As Kara lands on the ice, she starts searching for her opponent, but there was no sign of her. Her X Ray didn't find her, Infrared was pointless as the cold water hid her body heat. Chris turned to Kara with hateful eyes. He extended his arm at her...

Kara suddenly felt her own weight multiply by about 50 the she quickly plummeted onto the ice and broke through like it was made of paper and she was a mountain.

S swooped in, went through the ice and wasted no time finding W. He brought her up and gave Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. Cassandra shot her eyes open and coughed out some water. How he found Cassie sooner was beyond Chris...

" ** _I'm going to burry her in a Red Sun_**..." The infamous red eyes return as she extended her right arm diagonally towards the sky. Mere seconds later, the Red Ring blasted through the clouds that stood in its way and continued it's travel towards the owner. "With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped From a Corpse so Freshly Dead, Together With Our Hellish Hate..." S quickly extended his arm to block the ring's path, but it simply went up around his hand and inserted itself on her right middle finger...

Chris distracted by his mother's transformation, released the field around Kara and she came back up in moments. " _ **We'll Burn You All, That Is Your Fate**_..." Her ring turned her explosive temper into a literal explosion, pushing Conner back and knocking him out. The red hard light covered her body, creating her Red Lantern Uniform. Ice around her melted and quickly evaporated, showing her great anger.

Kara was shocked to see what was in front of her, but at the same time she thought. ' _Of course she's a Red Lantern_...' K charged at her and threw the first punch. Before it hit, W activated the red aura. K's fist met her cheek and only managed force the Lantern to take one step back. 'Okay... _That's impressive_.' One thing Cassie learned with Atrocitus was 'You can't fight a Red Lantern while pissed off...'

K threw the other fist at her face, this time she didn't move. Then came the barrage of hits Kara unleashed, each one faster and harder than the last, W barely moved at all. That's when he woke up with a headache. Conner was always happy to see Cassandra, but not when she was like this...

As he flew towards them to try and put an end the fight, W opened a portal in his path, sending him into outer space. Conner stopped and looked at his surroundings. The first thing he saw was the planet Neptune...

Kara blasted her heat vision and W fired a red beam from the ring. Two beams collide with one another in a struggle for dominance. "That's it, get mad..." Cassie whispered to herself as Kara put more of her energy into her beam, pushing forward. "I'll just use it against you" stealing Kara's anger with each passing second and using it as more power, that gave Cassie an advantage in the power struggle.

K suddenly quit firing and submerged in the ice. A few seconds later, W looked down and received an uppercut, sending her flying high into the air. K followed her, grabbed her leg and started spinning her around. After gaining momentum, she launched her towards the ground. W wasn't out yet, she slowed her fall with her flight and landed on the ice with her hands then back flipped onto her feet...

She couldn't help but notice her literal cold feet. "Got your boot..." Kara said with a smirk, angering her opponent even more. That boot disappeared from her hand and another one was created on Cassie's leg. " ** _That's it!_** " W blasted towards her, but K simply moved out of the way with her eyes closed. Underestimating the Red Lantern and letting her guard down, Kara later turned around to see W floating right behind her with a grin. She had faked her outburst and tackle to get in close...

W grabbed K by the neck and detonated her Rage, resulting in an explosion. Red in color, as big as a mountain, it engulfed the Last daughter of Krypton, leaving her weaker.

Conner flew past the largest planet in the solar system, Jupiter. He only hoped that he wasn't too late and wished he could go faster. But his ring was drained during his fight with the so called Red Wonder. 'That ring has to go... The only way to do that is to make her Love stronger than her Hate... but she won't let me near. She knows if she does, that ring is done for... Hope the kids are okay, violence cannot be their influence'

"Mom's gonna win" Chris declared while looking at the fight. "Cousin Kara is gonna win, she's Supergirl" Sam bet on the other, still carrying hope for her. "Yeah right, she's totally weak now, can't you feel her low energy?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Sam hid the fact that the solar energy coming from Supergirl was draining fast. "Since you're so sure, let's bet on it. If Mom loses, you get the TV for the month. If Cousin Kara loses, I get the TV for the month." Sam must not show weakness, so she agreed with a nod...

On the ground, K went for a charging punch, but W grabbed it with her left hand, pushed it around K's back, grabbed her torso with her right arm and bent over backwards, K's head crashed against the ice. Getting angrier by the second, K broke free of the grip and backed away as her eyes prepared to fire heat vision.

W instinctively blocked with her Bracelets before it fired. K instead flew towards her, grabbed her arms then separated them and aimed towards her face. Shocked, W thought fast and spewed napalm blood on her face, temporarily blinding the Kryptonian. K was still ready to fire but W ducked and swept K's feet. Upon falling flat on her back, her strong heat vision fired towards the sky...

As W was looking up at the beam, K took the opportunity to sweep her feet. However W took flight before falling. K inhaled used her ice breath on her, pushing her back. Soon W's arms that were blocking started freezing up into ice blocks. K smiled and charged at her. W spun around and brutally broke the ice on Kara's face as she neared...

Kara fell on the ground, breathing heavily. Cassie summoned her glowing red Lasso of Rage and whispered to herself with a smirk. "Time for Fifty Shades of Red..."

After passing the two twin beams, Conner entered the Earth's atmosphere and started heating up. Naturally he slowed down a little and started looking for them. He found the Fortress and a Kilometer away, there were four figures...

He started descending slowly and remembered what Cassie said then did so faster. "What happened here?" he asked. Both were sitting in mid-air. Cassie had her arms and legs crossed, turned towards Conner and Kara was tied up by a Red Lasso, on her knees, glaring at Cassie.

"Mom beat Cousin Kara, but then Cousin Kara said she was going kill Mom. So Sam and I stopped them before they fought again..." At that moment, Kara fired her heat vision towards Cassie's face, but it bounced off multiple times and hit her back. The beams revealed that she, most likely along with Cassie, were trapped in separate bubble-like prisons. These were nearly transparent, light purple and had a pentagon line pattern. He looked at Sam who had her arms extended...

"Cassie, ring _off_ , _**Now**_." He orders as Cassie raises her left eyebrow. She points at her own legs, hinting that she was wearing jeans before all of this. " _Right_..." He sighs with a slight blush on him. "Sweetheart, can you free your mother?" he asks Sam with a more calm and caring voice...

Cassie is re-introduced to fresh air as she floats back to the ground in front of him. " _Untie her_ " he orders. " _ **Don't** tell me what to do_..." She meets with his glare and for a minute they face off in a staring contest. " _Fine_ , whatever..." Her fingers snap and the lasso disappears, the only reason Kara hasn't broken free of it was because it was designed to get stronger the more the person struggled, simply it fed off of their anger.

The second she got free, Kara punched the field surrounding her and it glowed, then returned the force back at her. The field was kinetic. " _ **Kara will you calm down!**_ " He snapped at her. " _Such a sore loser_..." Cassie commented. "It's your fault she's like this. Apologize." before she could object, Cassie recalled who started the fight and sighed. "Kara, I'm sorry for punching you across the room..." She didn't seem to want to accept her apology. Kara nearly sent a middle finger towards her but saw the children present. Still, the nearly completed gesture did not go unnoticed by the adults..

"Oh screw this, I tried, now I'm taking her anger away..." Cassie pointed her ring at the Kryptonian and absorbed the rage flowing within her. "And done..." she says as the last remaining energy was transferred...

She was finally calm, it was not easy cooling down a Kryptonian other than Kal. "You can set her free now, Samantha..." The field disappears for her and she lands on her feet. Kara approaches her rival and stares her down, shooting daggers that were incinerated immediately by the Amazon's counter glare. " ** _What_**? _You wanna roughhouse again_?" Her arms untie and her hands turn into fists...

"Kara's right..." Cassie turns to Conner. "What?" she questions. "We should... let the Gods train them..." She could not believe what her ears have told her. " ** _What the hell!_** Are you seriously going to take **_her_** side, _**especially after this**_..."

"I'm doing the smart thing..." Now she confronts him with eyes that would kill. "You're **_not_** doing this, _you can't **break** me two days in a row and expect me to forgive you_ " she makes sure she's quiet enough so the kids don't hear. "It's not like that, I know it's really difficult, especially for you, you're the mother... But you just saw them, Cassie. Chris brought Kara down without a second though or moving more than just his hand. Sam stopped and immobilized the two of you at the same time with the powers she didn't know she had... They're leagues above us, who knows how many more powers they have?"

Cassie removed her mask, revealing her red iris. "We were warned, that didn't stop us from having them" she said. "We were going to have them, no matter what... They can't be hurt, but that doesn't mean the same goes for other people. In ten years or so they'll be like us, we were rebels, they'll act irresponsibly no matter how well we raise them, combine that with their uncontrollable powers..."

She looks away, sad to have to face the truth, how she didn't want to face that truth. "It's not fair..." She said in a voice that showed that she was internally breaking down. Conner's hand went behind her back as he pulls her closer. "It's the only guarantee they can't accidentally hurt someone. I know they wouldn't do something like that on purpose." Her eyes meet his. "They can't grow up without their parents being beside them, I can't handle that..."

"We'll be beside them. They'll see me less often and that hurts me more anything. But you can be there, every single day if you want. I know where I can find all of you." her eyes begin to water as she tries her hardest not to cry, she knows how much it pained him and she didn't want to do that. Regardless if she was angry with him or not, she wasn't going to treat him like she did yesterday. Megan was right, she shouldn't have done that to him, the right choice was to talk, but still, he understood why she decided to... hurt him. She now felt bad...

Cassandra secures her hair behind her right ear and leans in to kiss her Husband. His eyes close as he returns the passionate kiss from his Wife, her hands meet behind his neck as she pulls him even closer. Kara watches as Cassie's right foot slightly lifts up, showing her off until she looked away with a slight blush. 'I gotta start dating soon...' she thought, crossing her arms...

Her red aura flickers multiple times then dims to the point where it's barely visible. As their lips separate and their eyes slowly open, all they focused on were themselves, for what felt like hours for Kara, it was only nanoseconds to them. Cassie's eyes scroll down and looks at the symbol on his chest. How is it that he managed to drop a giant anvil on her head then helped her get it off and treat the injury with such care and compassion. How is it that he manages to take her heart away from her and make it so it doesn't hurt for a second afterwards. Cassie looks back at him as she realizes she's tired of feeling this way, tired of the wounds that she never allowed to heal...

" _I Forgive You_ " Conner was caught off guard, his eyes widen as he almost begins to tear up. Cassie gives him a smile, from it, he knew the weights on her were lifted. She knew what he wanted and leaned forward again, kissing him again...

They part once again with their foreheads touching. " _Now who's the pussy?_ " that made him chuckle. " _I am_..." he said with the biggest smile on his face. "That's right, now man up and go tell them... But make sure they know we'll be there every day. I don't want them thinking anything else..."

Sam was spinning Chris around in her lavender colored force field. She had just figured out he couldn't teleport out of there and declared her superiority through revenge with her new power. " _When I get out of here, I'm gonna_..."

"Sam, let go of your brother... We need to talk..."

 _So, last thing... **Who wants an Alternate Ending?** One that ends with the Three "Working something out" wink wink. If you're interested in such, let me know by reviewing with a "Alternate Ending" somewhere in it._


	37. Chapter 37: Development

**_Year 3_**

Upon arriving, they were Amazed by the Wonders of the Island, from the Environment to the people who lived there in harmony. Chris was, unfortunately, Hippolyta's least favorite due to the simple fact of him being a man, which made his mother angry at her. She had told Hippolyta to treat them like she treated Diana and her, alike, no favorites, no least favorites, just equally with respect. He barely cared for the Queen of the Amazons's hatred, she didn't bother him as much as she thought she was...

The Amazons, however, had to adjust to the company, which was **_not_** easy to do. The siblings got into fights that _**no one**_ could stop, petty arguments that lasted for an hour. Over time, they grew to respect Hippolyta, who was the only one who could stop their disagreements.

Despite the tuff love some of the Amazons gave him, Chris liked them for not so obvious reasons, but for how cool they were. Within two months, he befriended most of them and changed some's opinions of him. He just came there to train, but that didn't mean he couldn't make friends in the process...

Sam was the opposite. Despite the kindness and Love they gave her, she knew they only _liked_ her because she was Wonder Girl's daughter, so that made her special and she didn't like it. She simply kept her distance from them and didn't trust many of them. She was, however, forced to meet some, thanks to Chris being so Lovable. Her goal was simple, Train there so no one in the outside world could get hurt because of her...

Cassandra visited every day, like she promised to. There wasn't a day where they thought she wasn't coming, she was always there for them, she in no way wanted them to feel alone. Cassie would observe their progress as well, noticing an enormous difference between her teaching and the Amazon's. Theirs was more towards Discipline, hers was more towards Caring. Often she'd take the lead if she thought they were being too hard on them...

Conner unfortunately couldn't make it every day and visited mostly on weekends, a few Tuesdays and Thursdays here and there when he felt they were going to miss him during the weekdays. Sam obviously had felt more impacted towards it, she was often the one isolated. But every time he showed up unexpectedly, she was happy...

As for their powers, they were in control... _Which powers they developed?_ Their Story will tell...

 ** _Year 4_**

The first day of School was always the worst for any normal person, but she couldn't be more excited. She finally got to interact with more people her age. While Chris was the one who did not like the idea of going to a place, staying there for a few Hours, listening to teachers go on and on about things he already knows. Regardless, they had to go...

"Are you _sure_ that _you're sure_ _you didn't forget anything_?" Cassie asked for the eighth time as the car was nearing their school. " _ **We're fine Mom!**_ " The duet sang once again. Oh how she didn't want to let them go, School was a nightmare, preparing them for the bigger nightmare that was high school, which prepared them for the cramming hellhole that was College, all to set them up for the repeating cycle that was Life.

" _Alright, okay_... Rules?"

" _No Powers Allowed, No Fighting, Be Nice_..." There was one left, but they didn't like it. " _And_..."

"And listen to the Teachers." they said, looking away. "I don't know what it is with you two and taking orders..." Cassie complains as Conner's eyes scroll to her, the kids on the mirror and then back at the road. " _We're here_ , everything set?" They nod just as the car stops...

"We'll be here after school. Love you..." Cassie places one more kiss on both their foreheads as they exit the car and wave before entering the school...

"Are we _absolutely_ sure they're ready?" Cassie asks as she watches the kids enter while the bell rings. "They're smarter than every child in that school, they're ready." he stated without a doubt. "I know... But that's not who I meant" his looks at her "We raised them well. Have faith in them, everything is going to be alright" Cassandra sighs. "School can really do a number on ya, Conner..."

"It's just the first grade, honey, there's nothing to worry about..." the car enters the road again...

"So, about the other thing..." She brings up. "What other thing?" he asks. "The Justice League thing. You know everyone's seen me help out by now..."

"I just don't think it's such a good idea." He refuses politely...

 ** _Flashback_**

It was last week when The Justice League was struggling to deal with their opposites, _The Injustice League_. Comprised of Metallo, Bane, Cheetah, Bizarro, Reverse Flash, Amazo, Black Adam, Ocean Master, Giganta, Gorilla Grodd, Parasite, Solomon Grundy, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Scarecrow and Sinestro. With Superman and Martian Manhunter Off World, the Villains had joined forces to kill their enemies and take over...

The number of Leaguers was smaller in this small War. Supergirl and Superboy, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Green Lantern John Stewart. The fight took place in DC, an entire area was evacuated with the help of some new Side kicks...

Their sudden attack was unexpected, but Batman suspected it might happen since the strongest defenders are off world for quite a while. The Injustice League planned to take the White House first as a sort of symbolic message, to show the country and perhaps world, who were their new leader.

The two Kryptonians took on Metallo, Bizarro and Amazo who had _Access Bizarro_ , at the same time and suffered the consequences. Batman fought Bane, Grundy, Scarecrow and Ivy, for some reason, the battle was under his control. Diana attacked Cheetah and Giganta to a stalemate. Flash kept himself busy with his rival, Reverse Flash. Shazam fought Black Adam. Aquaman fought Ocean Master. Green Arrow took on Grodd and Parasite to avoid super power draining. Fate and Zatanna charged Wotan. Finally John Stewart took to the skies with Sinestro...

Most of them were losing badly since they had to deal with more than one strong enemy at the same time. In time they became exhausted as their enemies strategically tagged in and out of the fight. It was difficult for half the world to watch them lose in this War, especially the people who shared a bond with one of them...

How could she stay home and do nothing while her Husband was being poisoned by Kryptonite? She had no weakness and had no Rival who knew her. _How dare he tell her to stay out of it..._

Sinestro falls out of the sky, finally unconscious, and crashes down on the ground where he got everyone's attention. Everybody stops fighting and looks up to see Green Lantern slowly descending... _And right next to him was a Red Lantern dropping to the ground at high speed._

The dust cleared as she was revealed to everyone. "Who the hell is that?" Most of them asked to themselves. Wonder Girl first looked at Metallo who was carrying the poisoned Superboy by the neck...

She simply walks towards him and gives him a glare. " _Let go, **Now!**_ " Metallo soon released Superboy and started laughing. "Who are you supposed to be? Night Light? Red Candle?" As she analyzes him, she assumes that based on his slim design, the Kryptonite Rock could only be in the center of his chest. Metallo's laughter ends prematurely as Wonder Girl quickly shoves her arm through his chest, something the two Kryptomians couldn't do, once she removes it, Metallo backs away in pain while losing energy. W easily crushes the rock into small fragments and blows the dust away, leaving everyone breath taken...

" ** _You bitch_** , do you know how hard that shit is to mak-" W moved at near Mach 10 and appeared behind him. She grips his neck and torso then splits the android in two with relative ease. He screams as his body is torn apart and dropped to the ground like garbage. " _I'm glad you have pain receptors_ " she crushes his skull on her hand before turning to the others. Total silence fills the crowd of super beings...

Reverse Flash smiles and takes a swing at Flash while he, along with everyone, was distracted, ultimately resuming the fight. They all charged at each other once again and engaged in battle...

" _You guys really suck when Superman's not here_..." Wonder Girl helps Superboy to his feet while insulting the League. "Don't worry, _you've got the next best thing_..." she adds before he starts recovering his strength. " _You_ try fighting three of your enemies at the same time while poisoned by radiation... Look, you need t-"

" ** _Hera_** , _if you tell me to stay back, I'm kicking your ass_..." she declares. "I was gonna say _go easy on them_..." he smiles at her before she returns it...

Wonder Girl flew back into the battlefield and targeted the strongest ones. Amazo was a hard nut to crack, but not impossible. She flew in at high speed and punched the Android so hard it created a shockwave that carved a crater and pushed back some of the others. Eyes were easily on her again...

Amazo shot Ice Vision at her, she dodges to the right but her left hand was caught by the beam, instantly freezing it into a block of ice. He went for a punch, but she blocked with her right bracelet and uppercut him with the frozen hand, literally breaking the ice. Her right hand grabbed his left wrist before she jumped and kicked his side, completely ripping off the arm. Amazo falls to the ground and she unleashes a beam or red light from her ring, melting most of his body. For the finisher, she constructs an enormous hammer, jumps up high into the air and slams it on him, effectively crushing the android to small pieces...

" ** _Bizarro loves you!_** " The pale opposite version of Superman charges at her then blows fire from his mouth and catches her in it. However, she barely feels the heat, having constantly being at blazing temperatures. " _Um_... Okay, I'm seeing someone right now... But we can still be mortal enemies" she dashes forward and pounds the poor opposite to the ground with a right hook, rises up and constructs chains to hold him down. Like that, the Kryptonians were free to help others...

She turns around to see a literal big foot coming at her. Supergirl flew in front of her and grabbed it. " _ **Why** did I save you?_ " she thought out loud, regretting her decision. " _It's not like it would've done much_ , _**push her back!**_ " Supergirl obeys, sending Giganta back. As she nears the ground, about to fall, she sees Wonder Girl fly above her. Right after that, the speed which she was falling suddenly tripled and her body bounced twice after hitting the ground. She was out cold and naturally reverted back to her original size. The battle continued...

Batman gets rammed by the Bane Train, shortly after, he gets up and the throws Batarangs at him, however Bane grabs them before it reached one of his tubes. After cursing, Batman back flips, dodging an incoming vine from Poison Ivy...

Wonder Woman relentlessly blocks Cheetah's fast and never ending slashes. Minerva jumps and catches Diana's neck with her legs then claws her back, causing her tremendous pain. The Amazon throws the lasso above her and catches Cheetah's neck then pulls her off of her...

Shazam and Black Adam took to the skies as their battle was heating up. Lightning bolts were thrown everywhere, some striking the ground...

Wonder Girl catches Parasite on her lasso and swings him to the ground. He tries absorbing it's energy, but he couldn't, every time he tried doing so, he got a taste of his own power for a brief moment before it went away, meaning it was draining faster than he could. As he lied on his back and Wonder Girl landed next to him with hateful eyes. Parasite closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. A brutal kick sent him unconscious...

" _ **Diana**_ , _**help Batman deal with Ivy**_..." Several heroes looked at Wonder Girl barking orders to her own mentor. " _ **Flash**_ , **_take Cheetah down_**. _**Supergirl**_ , _Superboy, on me..." Nearly half a minute of staring later. " **Now!** " she shouts as everyone starts doing what they're told..._

Wonder Woman pulls out her sword and cuts multiple vines that were targeting Batman, with enough room to breathe, he concentrates and throws a Batarang at Bane, as he charges for another rush, Bane grabs the Batarang, but another one passes by and cuts the tube transporting the Venom. Bane stops to look at it, when he turns back to his enemy, Batman had jumped up and landed on his back. With all his strength, he pulls the rest of the tubes out and the beast returns to normal. Batman simply punches him once and he goes down. At the same time, Ivy's plants stop moving as Wonder Woman lets her Pamela fall to the ground, unconscious as well...

Flash quits fighting his rival and runs towards Cheetah. " ** _Oh no you don't!_** " before Thawne got the chance to stop him, Superboy and Supergirl moved in front of him. " _You **really** think you're as fast as me?_ " He asks with a devious grin. "No, but together, we can take ya" Supergirl says as their perspective of time changes. Thawne was about ready to laugh before a red aura is put around him. " _Gotcha, you cocky dumbass_..." The aura she placed on him was made to keep him in place, it didn't work, but it did slow him down, enough for the Kryptonians to keep up with him. She couldn't do this again as it drained a lot her energy, trying to restrict the infinitely growing Negative SpeedForce made it much more difficult...

Cheetah received quick punches from The Flash who was far superior in speed. She tried slashing him over and over but failed as he predicted her every move with ease...

Scarecrow unleashed the fear gas he had as backup and it quickly spread. " _Terror Five_ , my favorite one..." He said before he started laughing historically. Wonder Girl noticed this and shouted " ** _Lantern_** , **_with me!_** " She and John fly above everyone and create jet blades that quickly blew away the fear gas, saving everyone from their worst nightmare...

"Don't fight your nemeses, that's what they want you to do. Switch with others, help one another. **_Together!_** " Wonder Girl leads the League to victory as Heroes abandoned their nemeses and fought other villains...

Shazam led Black Adam straight to Wonder Woman, who could absorb lightning and make it her Power. Shazam made his way to Aquaman, who was fighting a man wearing a full Metal armor, Black Manta, no further explanation required. Some villains were freed, such as Bizarro, others woke up, such as Giganta. But their timing couldn't be worse...

Zatanna watches as the giant woman approaches her. "Ruoy Tfig Syarteb Ouy" Giganta shrinks down until she's Four feet tall. Aquaman calls forth the water nearby and attacks Black Manta with it then stands clear. " ** _SHAZAM!_** " The Lightning comes down and hits his own chest, fueling him. Shazam blasts the Lightning towards Manta and shocks his whole body...

The Flash lands one more hit and Cheetah falls to the ground, out cold. Reverse Flash finally gets caught by Superboy, while he tries to vibrate his body to escape, the aura prevented such a fast movement. Supergirl walks up to him and simply flicks him unconscious with a finger...

Grodd tries to mind control the Lord of Order but is met with visions of past, present and future, it quickly overwhelms him and he slowly drifts out of consciousness. Wotan felt the battle is lost and teleports away. Finally, Scarecrow and Grundy are faced with the majority of the top tier Justice League. One of them being actually smart, surrendered. The other guy tried to punch the closest one, Wonder Girl...

His hand broke at contact. Wonder Girl glared at Solomon Grundy as he slowly backed away from her. "Grundy sorry..." he apologizes as he dropped to his knees next to Scarecrow who was doing the same. " _Wonder Girl don't care..._ " She dashes forward and punches the zombie in the face way harder than she should've, instantly knocking him out. That was all of them. It was over...

Helicopter passengers' cheers could be heard from a distance. It seemed like the whole world was cheering for their victory over the Injustice League. Everyone saw how the new Hero took charge and took everyone down. Instantly classified as a Badass to the public...

Most of them already knew who Wonder Girl was, but they didn't know she was a Red Lantern now. " _Hi there_ , I'm Shazam, nice to meet you..." The God dressed in red approached her with a smirk on his face. Not only was she a Badass, but she was also insanely hot, _who could pass the opportunity?_

"Wonder Girl, but... I know who you are, Billy" she said. "Oh um... Since introductions are out of the way, what's say you and I-" Superboy approaches Wonder Girl and they both hold hands, showing that they're together and she was **_Very_** , **_Very_** , **_Very_** _Off Limits_. Shazam's eyes look at the interlocked hands and he sighs in disappointment. " _Aw man_..." There goes another beautiful Woman...

Wonder Girl receives praise from the League's more lighthearted side. If it wasn't for her, the team would've had a bad day and the villains would've probably won. Some helicopters filming the entire battle from many angles landed and reporters came out then showered the League with Questions. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Supergirl and Superboy were always First priority, but this time...

" _Miss, can you tell the public who you are?_ " / " _Miss, are you joining The Justice League?_ " / " _Where are you from?_ " / " _Are you an alien, like Superman and Martian Manhunter?_ " / " _Are you at all related to Green Lantern?_ " / " _Are you related to Wonder Woman?_ "

She couldn't answer any of those questions, what seemed simple at first glance, would actually narrow the search for her secret identity. Reporters aren't dumb, every question they asked had a bigger purpose. They already noted she was a shorthaired blond, her height and build were clear, those were the things that could not change in a short amount of time.

First question would reveal her voice, the moment she spoke, they'd know her accent, therefore her native country. Second question would most likely reveal if she's been part of a smaller Team and was ready to move up. Third question would reveal if she's actually from Earth or not, bonus if she was stupid enough and gave away the city she resided in. Forth question would narrow it down drastically to Kryptonian or shape shifting Martian. Fifth and sixth were to either eliminate or prove their suspicion of her being an Amazon, like Wonder Woman, due to her style...

There were more questions coming and she was overwhelmed, there were more camera flashes than she cared to count, her hand moved in front of her face, providing cover. Luckily Superboy quickly swept her off her feet and flew her up to the skies where he let her go. Wonder Girl took flight and remained on his level...

"I can't believe they thought I was gonna answer any of those questions, do they actually think I'm stupid?" He was glad she noticed what they were doing. "They don't now..." At this point, the pictures continued being taken as they all looked up. "Great, they're going to be looking for a couple now... Let's just go..." she almost took off in the direction of her home, which was not wise. He took her hand and they flew off in a random direction, leaving dozens of questions for the public...

Even by answering nothing, they still had hard to change info on her. Female, average height, blond, short hair, possible red eyes? Incredibly fit, most likely in a romantic relationship with Superboy, who was was a tall, short and black haired, fit and Kryptonian. Direction of travel, definitely not home, every city in that direction was instantly removed from the suspect list. Smart enough to avoid answering reporter's questions and travelling in a misleading direction. Great leadership skills. Incredibly Proficient in hand-to-hand combat...

With them gone, the reporters went after the rest of the League. Some stayed and were their usual proud selves, most left, taking the villains back to Arkham, Belle Reve, Oa, etc.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"So you don't think a girl who showed up, single handedly beat down the villains, took charge then led the heroes to victory isn't Justice League material. What do I need to do? Stop a Darkseid invasion on my own?" The car stops on a red light. "It's not that, you're a great Hero..."

"Then why aren't you letting me join? The kids don't demand surveillance every minute of the day anymore and I'm getting tired of doing practically nothing all day, it's driving me nuts. Is it because you think I'll get hurt?" she asks him. "No, I mean yes, I mean..."

"Yeah you're right, I think I chipped a nail while tearing Metalo in half or got a cold when Amazo tried to freeze me... Before I melted and crushed it under a thousand tons of hard light, which I was carrying by the way... _Wait_ , _is it because of my Suit_?" Cassie fakes a gasp as she pretends to be offended...

" _What_? You should see Powergirl or Starfire... No, the suit's fine. I just..." Conner realized he never really had a strong reason. "Know what, you can join, who am I to say no?" He surrenders just as he reaches the Hospital. "Hm... That was easy... Trust me, you might even enjoy my company there"

"Well don't think it's just action, you have to be really determined and responsible at all times. One wrong move can result in death of innocents. You'll also have to learn about every little thing about the Meta Humans, every single one the League and Team has encountered. As the Team gets progressively larger, you'll have to deal with them as well, study them carefully and decide if they're ready for the next step, if this person you believed was worthy of the League gets harmed or worse, it's on you. So bear that in mind..."

" _Scaring me, are we_? Yeah nice try, I'm _still_ joining. Now come here and kiss me..." They kiss before he exits the car and Cassie moves to the driver's seat. "Have a great day, honey. See ya later..." After their goodbye, Cassie drives the car back to the house...

" _Okay, don't burn it, don't burn it, don't burn it_..." she wore a thin shirt and shorts, hoping the suit wouldn't mind and just ignore it. Every time she wore pants and a thicker top then suited up, they were burnt to ashes, even when she redesigned her suit, it still burnt her normal clothes. So every time she took the ring off, she was naked. One of these days, she may forget it and remove her ring in front of people...

Cassandra takes one deep breath and puts the ring on before her suit emerges. Thin layered shirt, gone, shorts, gone, everything under, gone. It showed no mercy to her wardrobe and left no prisoners. " _ **Fuck**_ , I gotta figure this shit out soon before Conner starts complaining about the clothes..." she sighs in disappointment. Before Cassie took off, she changed the Logo on her chest plate to the New 52 Wonder Woman and made it her default look...

" _Next stop_..."

 ** _The Watchtower 3.0_**

The new and improved Watchtower was larger than ever before, it felt more like a mansion on each of it's many floors. It had almost Everything: Briefing Room, Training/Simulation Floor, a massive Library, Entertainment Room, Sleeping Quarters with personal restrooms on each of them, Cafeteria, a Loading bay, Computer Rooms that contained multiple Super and Quantum Computers, etc.

The number of Leaguers was expanding, many Meta humans have risen up, wishing to protect the world they lived in. The Zeta Tubes were upgraded to a much more efficient system, no tubes just Teleporting Pads, able to teleport over a dozen people at the same time, without the annoying voice declaring everyone's arrival and departure. There were over Forty Justice League members now, it was getting ridiculous...

Wonder Girl materialized out of thin air and found herself in the Zeta Pad floor. There were dozens of heroes there, talking to each other in pairs, trios and large groups. She smiles as she looks at the one way glass around her that revealed Space and Earth. It was breathtaking to say the least. The moment she was spotted by a group of five, they applauded, remembering what she did. It was already a great start...

She politely declined a tour of the Watchtower, wanting to find everything out by herself, to which the offerer advised her not to get lost. Flying from floor to floor, she quickly got the structure of the place, met new heroes, many of which she liked back. She did receive word that Wonder Woman was in the Briefing Room, so she went there...

When she arrived, she saw about ten people scattered and Diana was staring into the distance just outside the room and on a large balcony. " _ **Hey**_ , _Wonder Girl right_? Nice job taking down the Injustice League, you were incredible..." she turns around to see a short haired, blond, taller woman dressed in white and blue with an _interesting pair_ _of_ blue eyes and _huge_ muscles. "The name's Power Girl, by the way..."

"Karen Starr. You're Kara Zor-El from another Universe..." Karen was surprised. "Read your files, mandatory stuff, sorry" she says extending her right arm for a handshake. "No problem, I just skipped that snooze fest" Karen extended her left by accident. "Oh shit, I forgot, everybody's right handed here" which was uncommon for her World. Cassie switches and shakes her hand regardless of how weird it felt. She couldn't help but look and analyze Karen's body. "Wow, Can I just say, you have _huge_ -"

"Yeah, I get that a lot, my eyes are up here..." she narrows them and let's go of the hand. " _Muscles_ , I was going to say muscles, you're incredibly fit, what's your workout routine?" Karen raises her eyebrow. "Uh, thanks, it's just Pure Kryptonian physique" she smiles. "Hm... I'll admit I'm used to seeing as S on Kryptonian's chests."

"Well, you already have a Kara Zor-El here with her own shield, I don't want to be her shadow and frankly, people will confuse me with her..." she explains. "I don't know... You seem **_really_** _different_ from her... For one, I don't hate your guts. The other is simply your boobs, they are insanely bigger..." Karen sighs at her. " _So I've heard_... _Are you finally joining?_ We could us more Girl Power in the League" They start walking towards Diana...

"Power Girl... If Girl Power is your catchphrase, then consider me an Injustice League member." The two laugh as they pass a table of Meta humans with Enhanced Strength, arm wrestling. "Hey Power Girl, Jason just called you out..." one of them said, stopping the two women. The one assumed to be Jason punched his shoulder. "Give me a sec, Red Wonder..." Karen said before walking back to the table with a smirk on her face...

"Set 'em up, kid and get a taste of _Girl Po_ \- of my strength..." she said placing her hand on the table as she sat on the remaining seat. "Jason, Jason, Jason, Jason..." As they kept up, he finally broke and set his arm up then grabbed Karen's hand. He was the strongest of the group, having won against all of them. " _Ready when you are_..." she said with a grin before Jason began pushing with all his strength...

It was simply pathetic, Power Girl barely noticed it, he was nowhere near a fraction of her strength level and stood no chance. "Dude, have you started yet? _I don't feel anything_ " this embarrassed him, throwing him off his game. Karen pushed back and started winning the match easily. The back of his hand touched the table and Power Girl was victorious. " _ **Girl Power**_..." she couldn't help but say it as the crowd cheered...

"You're on like Superman's level of strength, that's not fair. Let me take someone weaker... _Like her_ " Jason had just made the worst mistake of his life. Wonder Girl was pissed at that sentence and decided to let loose, to humor the all so confident meta human. She walked over to the table and bumped Karen off the seat. " _Set 'em up_..." she said in an angry tone. "My right hand's too tired from the last round"

" _Sounds too much like your last night's private session_ " Karen says before the crowd starts laughing at him. Jason blushed red and placed his left arm on the table. "Careful, Red Wonder, that's probably his favorite hand, don't break it" Karen comments once again, getting on his nerves. "Three, two, one..."

 ** _Crash_**

Without much effort, she won the arm wrestle match in record speed. " ** _Shit_**... _That hurt._ " Jason grips his left wrist in pain. " _Who's the weakest now?_ " she asks him. "Holy cow, that was fast... _I wonder who's stronger between the two girls_..." As the question rose up, they both looked at each other with the same question popping up in their heads as well...

" _Five, four, three, two, one_..." They start by holding back most of their strength, but even that was considered _Incredible_ for the crowd around them. There were certainly more numbers than before as the struggle kept going longer than a minute, everyone in the room was attracted to the match. " _Why are you holding back, Red? Why don't ya go all out?_ " Power Girl asks as both their arms begin shaking. "How do you know I'm holding back? _You're_ the one who's holding back..."

"Oh I can tell, you're barely half way there... _Stop holding back_ " their elbows started digging in the metal table with relative ease. " _You_ stop holding back _first_ , _then_ I'll stop..." W replies. "Fine, here goes..." P unleashes her strength and starts gaining some serious ground, the Amazon was losing with their arms making a 30 degree angle. " _There_ , happy now, Red?" she asks as W grits her teeth. Their hands were trembling together, their muscles extended so much so the suits couldn't hide even their veins. "I guess I'll go all out too..." Just like that, they return to the middle, 90 degrees. At this point, they weren't even using the table, their arms were floating just above so it. "So we're... _Evenly matched_... Huh?" P grits her teeth in frustration and strain. The crowd was losing their minds, they believed any second now their hands were going to smash atoms together...

P now resorted to taunting her, to get her off her game and make her lose. " _Look around, sistah, we're in **Space** , this is **my** domain. Just give up now before your arm breaks like a twig_..." She ignores it and presses on. " _Seriously_ , you're gonna to need that hand **a lot** pretty soon, cuz after I beat ya... _I'm taking your boyfrien-_ "

 ** _CRAAASH_**

The metal table was split in two and Power Girl was lying flat on her back. She slowly reached for the back of her head as it and her arm were badly aching. " _Ow, ow, ow, ow, hissss_... **_Fuck_** , _I was just_ _**joking**_ , _Red_ " Karen said. Wonder Girl regretted her actions, she didn't really intend for that to happen, she just got triggered by that phrase. "I know, I'm so sorry about that... _I just lost it there for a sec_..." she gave Karen a helping hand and she got back up to her feet. "Remind me to _**Never**_ piss you off..."

"Pissing off a Red Lantern is always a bad idea. It's my... boyfriend you shouldn't be mentioning in taunts and insults." she says. "Take notes, kids..." her hand released her head and she checked for any sign of blood, which there was none. "Class Dismissed, keep it moving..." Karen said before they all went back to what they were doing before...

Karen still felt the pain on her arm that should've been gone by now and decided to question. "Just how strong are ya?" Wonder Girl pointed her ring at the table as hard light came out and put the destroyed table back together. "I honestly don't know... _I'm way stronger than both Superboy and Supergirl, though._ "

"How do you know how strong _they_ are?" With the table repaired, they continued their walk towards Wonder Woman. "I fought them both and kicked their asses..." Karen nearly dropped her jaw. "Well shit, you're the real deal, aren't ya..."

"You should see my s-" Cassie immediately stopped talking, leaving Karen to decipher the rest. She wouldn't be so untrusting to share something about her sister, so the most probable one would be. " _Your son_ , I'm assuming... It's okay, you can trust me, Red." Karen says quietly before placing her hand on Cassie's shoulder. " _Please_ keep anything I say about myself a secret, _I'm_ _begging_ _you_."

"I swear... _in the name of Girl Power_ " the two begin chuckling as they almost reach their destination. "Thanks... my _son_ is apparently a lot stronger than I am... And he's just four years old"

" _You're kidding..._ " she couldn't believe her, how could she. "That's not the half of it, he was just a few weeks old when he bent my finger like it was made of tissue paper. Don't mean to brag but I can take down Area 51 with it..."

"Shit, sister. I'd hate to be you when that kid hits puberty and starts acting like your rules and what you taught him is Bs... Hey, wait. You're married, right?" Cassie nods to her. " _To who_?" she wondered, but after seeing her smiling, blushing face, she had a few guesses in mind. "Oh wow, no wonder. I guess you're the only one I can think of who can take a full Kryptonian pounding" Cassie widens her eyes and blushes madly. " _What the fuck, Karen_..." She looked around, making sure no one heard that embarrassing, yet accurate, sentence. " _Just saying_..."

" ** _Ugh_** , what about you? Who are you with?" she asked. "Happily Single. I can't think of anyone who can handle me... Plus, guys can't stop staring, it gets really annoying when you're trying to have a conversation..." she explains. "I see... _Wow, you're like a one woman feminist army_ " Cassie thought out loud. "Says the girl who looks up to the creator of it."

"Fair enough... So how long have you been here?" Cassie asks, running out of things to talk about, this floor was pretty big. "I got here last year, discovered this was another Universe with the same, slightly different, people. Since there was already a Kara, I decided to take the name Karen..."

"Very Original" she comments. " _Screw you, I loved my name_... Then I used my powers to learn everything I needed, started a company, got crazy rich and joined the League." The end. "Funny, Conner did that too... How unfair." she, like the rest of the world, did it the slow way...

"So his name is Conner, _ya gonna introduce me to him_?" Karen asked with a teasing smile. "I wouldn't get close to him if I were you." she replies. "Why not? does he bite?" she winks at her. "No, but I do..." Karen raises an eyebrow as she chuckles at the reply before finally reaching Wonder Woman...

"Cassandra, what brings you here?" Diana asks her. "I've decided to join the League... I'm hoping the offer still stands" they both smile. "You're always welcome, Cassandra. Tell me, why are you only joining now?"

"Well, I started feeling... _**Angry**_ , _a- are y- you angry with me, Diana_?" Diana and Karen frown at the random question from her. "No, I'm quite happy you've decided to join..." she says truthfully, however Cassie still felt the presence of anger, thanks to her ring, she could sense it. "You're lying, you're angry, I can feel it..." Cassie took a few steps back and stopped after bumping into Power Girl. "Red, _are ya feeling alright?_ "

Worried, Diana grabbed her Lasso and wrapped it around her own wrist. "Cassandra, I'm in no way angry at you." Diana said as the lasso glowed. "Well, **_someone_** is... _If it's not you_ " she began panicking, where was she sensing this? Was Atrocitus coming for her again? Why would he do that there of all places, it's the safest place any hero could be...

" _Calm down, Red_. _What do you mean you feel it?_ " Cassie was looking around, trying to pinpoint where it was all coming from. She first pointed at Diana, but her shaking hand moved slightly to the right, into outer space she pointed her finger. " _Hera, it's getting closer_..." Diana looked behind her...

As Karen was looking at the direction, at one point she heard a roar. "I hear something..." As she followed the sound to where it was strongest, her eyes zoomed through the vacuum of space. Left, right, slowly she got closer to the source of the sound. A spiked grey dot...

" _I think I see_... **_Holy Fuck_** , **_you guys have Doomsday here too_**?" Upon hearing that name, Diana tensed up in shock. Superman was still off-world and Supergirl had just left for a mission. Cassie took a step back, getting traumatizing flashbacks. " _You faced him as well_?" Diana asks. "I had to kill that son of a bitch or else it would have destroyed my Earth... But it came back to life and I couldn't do it again. It was unkillable..."

"It can't be killed the same way twice... But Superman's not on Earth and he knows that, so who is he targeting?" Diana asks before Wonder Girl blasts past them. Doomsday had the ability to track down Kryptonians no matter where they are in the Universe, but he always goes for Superman because of his grudge against the Man of Steel. The closest Superman DNA sensed was from Earth...

" ** _Red!_** " Power Girl levitated off the ground before Diana stopped her. " _ **Don't!**_ _The Doomsday you fought was most likely a Larva_ , ours is an Adult." She says. "So fucking what? _Doomsday is Doomsday_ " before she could chase after her, Diana grabbed her wrist...

" ** _Listen to me_** , this isn't a joke. In his adult stage, Doomsday can kill Superman with a single strike, it adapts to it's opponents in minutes and your life will slowly be taken away from you the longer you fight it. Kara, myself and Conner can't stop it anymore, _it's beyond us_..."

"So you're saying we should let her fight that monster by herself?"

"Don't let her rank deceive you, she's far more powerful than all of us..."

After speeding through the emptiness of space, she intercepted Doomsday's flight pattern. Her fist met it's face, creating a shockwave that was felt from the Watchtower a few thousand kilometers away. She caressed her knuckles before increasing the strength of her Aura to protect her from the bone spikes and chased after it...

 ** _Back on Earth_**

"My name is Christopher Kent and I'm Four years old." He introduced himself with a neutral expression before sitting down.

"My name is Samantha Elizabeth Kent and I'm Four years old." She introduced herself with a happy and cheerful expression. "Oh, are you two siblings?" Their teacher asks. If it wasn't painfully obvious by their last name and their similar faces. " _Unfortunately_ , we are." The teacher just pretends she didn't hear the first word. "W- wonderful... Next student..." As she sits down, she gets a stare from her brother sitting next to her...

' _What_?' she asked him in the newly established mind link that Megan had taught her how to do. She hasn't revealed the Martian powers she had to her parents, since the last time that happened, her mother wasn't exactly okay with it. ' _Try to not use words like that, you'll just get a lot of unwanted attention_ ' he advises. 'I do whatever I want, deal with it, loser.' He narrowed his brows in anger...

"Alright, today we'll be learning about vowels, has anyone heard of them?" Chris and Sam look at each other for a moment. ' _Don't you dare_ ' he said to her before Sam raised her hand and he sighs. "Samantha, what are vowels?"

According to the dictionary. "Vowels are speech sounds made by the vocal tract using vibrations from the vocal cords-"

"My goodness, Samantha, you are ahead of our level... But you might want to keep it simple for the class" the teacher said while stunned. "It's the sound that is made to form the most important part of a syllable. They're a, e, i, o, u." that answers the question by raises another. "What are syllables?" Some kids asked...

"We'll learn Syllables later on, for now, great job, Samamantha" she smiled and sat down. ' _Suck it, Chris_ ' Her brother got angrier. He could've answered that without a second thought, but he had to hide the fact that the two of them don't belong there. ' _Wonder what mom and dad are up to_...'

 ** _With Conner_**

"From the results that came in, I can say there's nothing wrong with you, nothing serious. I'd advise you to quit smoking, no matter how frustrated you are, you have to find another way of relieving it, with an alternative, you'll reduce your stress levels and still have your lungs working when you're older."

"Recommend anything, Doc?" the patient asked. "I would tell you to buy this and that which only helps little by little. But I'll recommend, from experience, surrounding yourself with the things you Love, with the special people in your life. You have a young family, spend more time with them, go to a family movie, start scheduling game nights, participate in their personal activities and hobbies. Trust me, they're your World."

"Well, I can try... Thanks again" They shake their hands and say their goodbyes...

While he waits for the next patient, he texts Cassie. " _Feel like going out tonight, wanna join?_ "

 ** _With Cassie_**

She was just a little bit busy swinging Doomsday to the ground multiple times on one of Saturn's larger asteroids. Her ring told her that her phone had just received a new message, so she threw the monster towards the enormous rocks nearby, buying some time...

Cassie created a small window from there to her bedside drawer, without the vacuum effect taking action. It was from Conner, she never ignores or texts him back later. " ** _Ugh_**..." Her hand breaches the small portal and grabs her phone. " _Snds gr8_ " She types as quickly as she can. " _That's a first, you never abbreviate_ " She gets tackled in the middle of reading it...

" ** _Fuck you!_** " She hammers it's back and knees it's stomach at the same time before coming to a full stop and throwing Doomsday the other way...

" _Yeah, I'm kinda in the middle of something_..." she texts fast while keeping an eye on her opponent, who was coming back at her. " _Whatcha up to_?" He texts back. Cassie takes off her mask before taking a selfie and sending it to him. Right after, she placed the mask back and built three red, spiked walls, two of which were destroyed by the incoming monster. The third one stopped it and pushed it away...

" _Are you in Space? What are you doing there? And how are you getting these messages up there?_ " Doomsday was pushed into a large asteroid a little too hard and that sent it out of orbit, crashing into other asteroids and taking them with it. On a trajectory to Earth. " _Shit, shit, **Shit**_ " she said before texting as fast as she could. " _Yes. Asteroid problems. Portals... hang on a sec_ "

Cassie took off after the large rocks. When reaching Doomsday, she made her lasso, tied it's hand and circled around it super fast, tying it up before kicking it back to Saturn's rings and going after the asteroids...

There were ten of them, all large enough to cause serious damage. Reaching Hyper Speed, she flew to the center of them and detonated herself, incinerating them all in milliseconds. The blast radius was small, unnoticeable from even Jupiter, proving her Rage has diminished a lot over time...

" _Phew_ , _okay_..." She punched through reality with her glowing ring, creating a portal to Saturn's rings and entered it. When she arrived, she saw Doomsday growing more spikes from it's body, _evolving_...

"Now you're making me angry... You wouldn't like me when I'm an-" W quickly tilted her head to the left, dodging the spiked bone that was launched from it's hand. The next spike was caught just three inches away from her eye. W effortlessly breaks it and flies around Doomsday at near light-speed, creating after images of herself...

D fires it's heat vision at one direction, but she flies over them as she reaches the point. Her attack begins, randomly, she heads inside the circle and punches the back of it's head. When it turns around to fight her, she was back to circling it. Another randomly timed attack came when it's back was turned, however this time it predicted it and turned around to block her punch with it's arm...

W puts on pressure by dashing and punching it. The hits got more powerful the angrier she got. " _ **How**_..." She strikes. " ** _Did you_**..." Another strike. " ** _Escape_**..." Another. " ** _My Lasso!_** " This time, she backed away and kicked it across the face...

Doomsday came back with a spiked left hand, wanting to stab her. However she grabbed it with both hands before it could stab her by the stomach. W broke the bone and shoved it through it's chest, but that didn't seem to do any damage. She could be there all day trying to knock it unconscious, but it wasn't going to stop it...

Doomsday ignored the impalement and punched her as hard as it could while she was still stunned. W blasted through several dozens of asteroids before coming to a stop. She slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. " ** _Ugh_**... **_That's it. Enough is e-fucking-nough!_** " Her aura strengthened to a point where it looked like a blazing fire before she stopped an incoming punch from the monster with one hand...

"Doomsday, You're an Unredeemable Monster, who lives to Torment and Kill others without reason. You can't be imprisoned and you will never stop hurting others. I'm Sorry neither of us could Help you and I'm Sorry I have to do this..."

Before it struck her with the other hand, W blasted Doomsday to the nearest Asteroid with her ring. The blast wave turned into her Lasso and tied the monster down. She quickly flew to it and gripped it's head. "It Ends Here..."

After a few minutes, Power Girl arrived and found the two on the same asteroid. Wonder Girl was standing on the rock, looking down at the monster with a serious look on her face. " _Holy_ _shit_... Did you... _Is it dead_?" She asked.

"I don't do that... _Anymore_. I just realized Doomsday is guided by his primal instinct, which was Rage... So I took it all away. Now it's just lying there, with nothing. Just a shell with nothing inside..."

" ** _Anymore!_** And what do you mean by took it all away, _how did you do that?_ "

"Long story and yes, it's kind of a high level Lantern thing..."

"Red, you are officially the most Badass person I have ever fucking met. Period. We should hang out more..."

"Thanks... I'd love to, but there's something we gotta do first..."

A red portal opens on the surface of a sole exoplanet on the farthest places of the Andromeda Galaxy. This planet was one of the coldest and farthest from others, temperatures reaching negative 1,000 degrees Celsius. The portal delivered a monster frozen in a block of ice. It had no intentions of doing anything anymore, even if it escaped, it would just stay there, forever...

" _You_ just beat **_Doomsday_** , maybe you misheard that, so let me repeat it... **_You Beat Doomsday_** , _**Permanently**_. _This calls for a celebration_. Do you drink?"

"Uh no, not anymore. I'd be setting a bad example for **_MY KIDS!_** " She practically shouted, realizing she lost track of time and school was almost over. Closing one portal and opening another back home, she rushed through it. Karen touched it with her finger, then slowly went through after her before it disappeared...

 ** _Home_**

Cassie was just about to remove her ring when Karen passed through her portal. ' _That would've been awkward_...' She thought as Karen was looking around. "Hey _, don't just ditch me, that's not cool, Red_."

"Sorry, _I'm rushing_... Find your way to the living room, I'll be with you in a few minutes, help yourself to whatever you want." she says, practically throwing her out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut. Karen smirks and shrugs before finding the stairs and flying down them...

She nearly removes her ring before her phone interrupts her again. " _How'd it go?_ " He was asking. "Threat neutralized. You can sleep soundly knowing the skies are safe, citizen." she replied. "Good to hear. Remember to pick up the kids in about an hour. _Kisses_." She smiles before putting the phone down and taking her ring off...

In about twenty minutes, she comes downstairs with the car keys in hand and ready to leave. "Alright, I'm done. We can... _Are you eating my cupcakes?_ " she asks her. She had helped herself to some cupcakes and was now going through the family photo book, where she found a ton of pictures taken...

"You said _help yourself to whatever I want_. I saw some cupcakes, I wanted some cupcakes, _so what did I do?_ I helped myself to what I wanted... Also why does your husband never get older, _like_ **_ever_**... I know we Kryptonians do it slowly, but he's like... _Wow_ " she took another bite of it...

" _First of all_ , those were from Conner, to _**me**_ , so they're special and exclusive **_to me_**. _Secondly_ , I'll tell you about it in the car..." Then it hit her. " _Shit_ , I can't take you there dressed like that..." Karen raised an eyebrow at her. " _What's wrong with the way I dress?_ " she asked angrily...

"I'm guessing Earth 2 hasn't separated Civilian Clothes and Attractive Super Hero costumes into different dress code categories" Karen finishes the cupcake while giving her a glare. " _Mm_... Your husband can really bake, can I have more?"

" ** _Go change_** , _**Fast!**_ " she orders before Karen jumps off the couch and flies upstairs while still glaring at her...

A few minutes go by and Cassie really wished women didn't take so long to wear two pieces of fabric. " _ **Oh my God, the shirts are so tight!**_ " Karen starts laughing hysterically from upstairs, making Cassie blush in embarrassment. " _ **J- just wear the biggest one**_..." Karen laughs even louder before saying. " ** _I am..._** " Cassie grits her teeth in anger...

Regardless, Karen showed herself as she flew downstairs, as if the stairs don't even exist. The jeans were fine, but the white blouse was a different story. She still had a smirk on her " _ **Not a fucking word, let's go!**_ " Cassie opened the door as Karen sped towards the kitchen and grabbed two cupcakes then came back...

When they got outside, Karen was unimpressed by what she saw in front of her. " _I thought you were a wild girl_." she said. "Sorry, not everyone drives an Aventador to go pick up their kids from school" Cassie unlocks the car as she walked over to the driver's seat. "Of course not, it's a two door car... _Want me to get you one?_ "

" _Just get in_." Karen devours one of the cupcakes before riding shotgun. "Seriously, that car feels sick, I can get you one, like, right now..." Cassie puts on her seatbelt. " _Seat belt_ " after a stare down, Karen finally puts on her completely unnecessary seatbelt and the car starts moving. "Not every Badass is like that twenty four seven... Some of us have responsibilities. I have Two."

"I don't get it, are you happy with huge _responsibilities_?" she asked the Amazon. "You really don't get it... It's not something you picture yourself doing at some random point, especially people like us. I guess... I guess you have to find someone special, someone that'll make you start thinking about this sort of stuff, ya know, settle down, have kids, raise them. A decade or so ago I'd be worried about what party I'm missing out on, just earlier today I was worried my kids forgot their backup pencils... Ya know, you remind me a lot of my younger self, a time where I was this wild, no hold bars kind of person..."

"You're saying I'm immature?" She asks, slightly offended. "That's the only part you found interesting... Not the other wise shit?" Karen sighed at this. "Then what happened to you?" she asked. "I stopped falling in lust and started falling in Love."

"Pfft, what's the difference?" she asks. "You hard headed nitwit... The difference is one makes your body feel good and the other makes _everything_ feel good." Karen stares at her before her eyes move towards the cupcake on her hand. "If you were like me, then geez, Conner really did a number on ya" before she could eat it, Cassie quickly took it from her hand and ate it herself. " ** _Hey_** , _**that was mine!**_ " she complained.

"It literally had my name written on it... Deal with it." As Karen crossed her arms, Cassie began smirking...

 ** _School_**

Just in time, they arrived as the final bell rung and the kids ran out of the school like there was some monster inside. In no time, it got crowded by kids waiting for the school bus and Cassie couldn't find them. " _Blond haired boy_ , _Redheaded girl_ "

"Found 'em. Farthest, Two 'o clock." Cassie looked at her right and spotted them. " _Sam_..." she said before her daughter raised her head and looked to her right. Samantha nudged Chris before they both started navigating their way towards the car. " _Super hearing_?" Karen asked. " _She's_ more of the Kryptonian, _He's_ more of the DemiGod..."

The kids open the door, climb in and close it. " _ **Cousin Kara!**_ " They said in unison, surprised to see her. "Ahh, un un." Karen shakes her head. "That's not your Cousin, kids. Her name is Karen, she's a friend of mine." Understandably, they were confused. "Nice to meet you, _adorable ones_." She winks at them.

"No, that's totally Cousin Kara." Chris stated. "Yeah, she's Kryptonian, like us. Dad told us there are only five of us left" Sam recalled the conversation with her father after questioning why aren't there more like them. "It's complicated, I'm from another... _World_ "

"Origins aside, how was your first day of school?" Cassie asked them before she started driving. " _ **It was Fun/Boring!**_ " That was a first. Sam found it fun, but Chris found it boring...

"Why was it boring, sweetie?" she asked, as if she couldn't relate to that in any way. "It was slow, everyone was dumb and we both knew everything they were teaching. Why do I need to practice writing single letters if I can write whole sentences without a second thought" Karen was already enjoying this, her smile only showed how much. " _No way_ , it was fun, people aren't dumb just because they didn't know somethings, by that logic, you are dumb because you don't know how drive a car or fly a plane. It was cool showing the teachers what I already knew, they said I'm smart, which is more than I could say for you, Chris..." Karen nearly burst out laughing, covering her mouth just in time...

"Excuse me for trying to keep the fact that we're special, **_a_** _**secret**_ " Chris objects. "Hm, you're certainly _special_ alright..." Karen couldn't hold it anymore, she laughed out loud and gripped her gut. Cassie rolled her eyes, _is this what Conner felt like when she started laughing at the kids' insults?_. "Kids, what have we told you about fighting?" They look away from each other just as Karen finishes her laugh...

" _You kids are awesome_... and pretty smart too." she says, wiping a tear off. "Thank you" Sam smiled at the compliment. "So how did your day go, Mom?" Chris asked his mother before she gets flashbacks...

New Watchtower, Meta Humans, Meeting Power Girl, Joining the Justice League, Ending Doomsday and throwing it away, Denying a free $400,000 car, Explaining why she's changed so much to Power Girl, Teaching what Love meant. It's been a heck of a day...

"Oh nothing very interesting, ya know, the usual daily mom stuff. Cleaned the house, laundry, cooking..." Karen could not believe her ears, how can she just not say anything about the awesome day she's had, _what's wrong with her?_ "She definitely cleaned house, alright..." Cassie looked at her for a brief second...

"So where should I drop you off?" she asked her new friend. " _Uh_... _Gimme your phone_ " Karen practically stole her phone and started typing in a few numbers, later the phone went to her ear. " _Hey Daniella_ , it's Karen... _Starr_... Don't worry about the number, it's a friend's... _Don't ask questions, just listen_ , I'm in L.A., I need a car and a crib to stay for a while... _I said don't ask questions_ , just get me what I asked... Ok I'll go slower. Get me a place to crash in this city and send the address of that place to this cell, _preferably somewhere in the hills_ , then have a car sent to my friend's house, I'll send the address... Great... Uh whatever, it's your choice, just make it stupid fast... Awesome, you're the best, D."

"Well, Red, it's gonna take a few hours for the stuff to be done and dandy. _What's for dinner?_ " She asked as she handed her the phone back. Cassie quickly texted her address and put the phone back down to concentrate on her driving. "It's not caviar with a chocolate fountain next to it or whatever you types like"

"I like the simple stuff, honestly. Not all of us lost our minds with money." Karen states, crossing her arms. "Well, they say if you haven't lost your mind with money, then you're not rich enough..." Karen raises an eyebrow. "Billionaire, in the Top 20s"

"Hm... I stand corrected, I'm actually proud of you, Karen" despite the obvious smile on her face, Karen kept her cool with a sarcastic. " _Gee_ , _thanks_ "

 ** _Home_**

The car parked on the driveway and the kids raced to the house. During one of their arguments, they bet they could finish the homework given to them faster than the other...

"Are they always like that?" Karen asks while removing her seat belt. "They're extremely competitive, sometimes you just can't do anything about it." Cassie replies while doing the same and grabbing her phone. "Ugh disgusting, you got the cupcake's chocolate all over my phone..."

"Wash it off or whatever, isn't it waterproof?" she asked, barely giving a crap about it. " _No_ , I stopped upgrading to newer phones every year with no good reason. Still can't believe I used to do that, phones weren't even broken or anything, but every time they release a newer one, I made my Mom buy it... Shit, now I know how it feels like..."

Karen looked at her with a risen eyebrow. "Cars, I can deal with it, but phones, _nah ah_. You're getting the latest ones... Have you even seen it?" Cassie had no choice but to shake her head. "You poor thing..." Karen said. "Screw you, what's it look like, anyway?" she asked, slightly curious. "Take that one, stretch the screen a lot, screw the home button, screw the forehead, upgrade the hardware or some Bs... **_Voila!_** Love mine"

"You have one! I kinda pictured you'd go for the other one..." she assumed. "I'm Rich, not Stupid. It's the best phone on the market..." Cassie chuckles and texts Conner with her phone...

As the two enter the house, Cassie is immediately surrounded by the kids. " _Mom, can you sign my homework!" The both say. " **I finished first!** " Again. " **No you didn't** , **I did**... **Ugh**..." The duet sings in perfect sync. "Calm down, I'll sign them both..." she takes a look at both homeworks. Both were identical and correct..._

" _Sign mine first, Chris is just gonna say he finished first cuz you signed his first_ " Samantha states. " _ **I am not!**_ You're the one who's gonna say that, Sam" Cassie sighed, what will she do? She's not ambidextrous...

" _Let me sign one_. I can copy your signature just about the same time you write it, it'll be identical and we'll both finish at the same time... Close enough." The Amazon sighs in relief at the " _Literal life saver_ "

Karen is handed a pen and she looks at Cassie's. The instant it started moving, she started as well. Copying every single movement, identical to hers. Cassie wrote Cassandra E. Sandsmark, and so did Karen...

"There you go, _any difficulties_?" she asked, _knowing_ they did it all in seconds. " _ **No, it was pretty easy**_." they say in unison again. "You guys give a whole new meaning to the concept of Twins" Karen comments, handing Chris his exercise book and pen. "Yeah... _Thank you_ " he said with a smile...

 ** _6 PM_**

"... _And then_ the guy throws me into the sun, I mean seriously, he just thought that the best way to get rid of a Kryptonian, was to throw them into the Sun. So yeah, that was the last time they ever heard of him..." While Karen was telling the kids about one of her adventures, from her Universe, Cassie was washing the dishes they had just finished eating on...

" _What happened to him_?" Sam asked, a little concerned with what she meant. "Kicked his butt and sent him to the Phantom Zone" the tale was how she beat her General Zod. " _And Faora_?" Chris asked. " _I don't know_ , I kinda forgot about her... I think she's still on my Earth, but she's not causing any trouble... It's possible she just decided to leave the gang and live on Earth, peacefully... Hehe, probably cuz she's scared of me." Power Girl was forced to kill Faora or else an innocent family was going to die...

" _Wow Karen, you're super cool_ " Sam complimented while giving the same look she gave Supergirl once. " _ **I know right**_ " her knuckles meet her waists as she stands proud, hiding away the trauma deep within her. Cassie couldn't help but stare, knowing that was unlikely for the proud warrior, Karen's face hid secrets and she deduced what truly happened...

" ** _Daddy's Home!_** " Sam suddenly shouted as she flew to the front door. " _No_ , _wait_... There are two cars outside." she said. Just afterwards, Cassie's phone beeped on the coffee table before Karen picked it up and read...

" _Your ride is outside the house_. _Found you a place nearby_..." Next to it, there was an address to her new house in town. " _ **Sweet**_ , my car's outside. Wanna see it, kids?" They couldn't help but nod instantly since she made it sound awesome. "Well, _it won't kill me_..." Cassie said as she finished the last plate and went with them...

" _ **Best Delivery Ever!**_ " Karen smiled at the Aventador in front of her, colored after Power Girl's suit, frost white and blue. As if that wasn't enough, there was a PG on the sides and hood of the car, signifying Power Girl's initials. " _You actually told your assistant who you are_." Cassie said, crossing her arms in disapproval. " _You're not jealous, are you?_ I told you I can get you one, can even be colored Black and Red~" she teased her with a nudge. " _I'll pass_ " A man exited the car and approached a familiar face. " _Karen Starr_ " He said, a little stunned to see her in person. She was taller than he thought, taller than him. " _In the flesh, baby_..."

"Oh uh... Sign here, please" Karen signed her name on the paper and the man gave her the keys and left on the other car. " _ **Who wants to go for a ride?**_ " she jingled the keys with a grin on her fac...

" ** _Absolutely not!_** " Cassie refused for the three of them. " _Why do you drive if you can fly?_ " Chris asked her. "It's called _style_ , kiddo, you can't fly in style, but you can drive in style... This car is the definition of style..." Cassie sighed, worried she was spoiling the kids already...

" _ **Dad's here!**_ " Sam shouted again as Conner descended from the sky and landed next to the driveway. The first hugs were from his two kids, who nearly crushed him in the process. "Hey, you two... _Miss me much_?" He usually returns home at 3 PM...

"What took you so long? You basically stood me up on that date you were planning." Cassie said, turning to him. "I'm so sorry, I was about to leave when this ER patient needed immediate surgery. It was a tricky one, but luckily, it was a complete success. You should've seen the look on this little girl, she was so happy to hear her father was going to be alright..." The kids smiled at the news " _ **That's awesome, Dad**_ "

"Yeah, _really_ cool. Who says all heroes have to wear capes." Karen spoke up, getting his attention. He was confused, who was she? and why did she look like Kara but with different... _features_.

As she approached, he couldn't help but to look up a bit. "Hi, the name's Karen, Karen Starr." As he stared, he couldn't shake the feeling of how similar she really looked to his cousin. "I've heard that name before..." His eyes scroll to look at the car on the road. "Oh, the famous billionaire? What brings you here, Miss Starr?"

"She's Power Girl, a new friend of mine, apparently. She was actually _about to leave_..." Cassie changed her tone on the last two words. ' _ **Ugh**_.. _Damn it, Red_.' she thought to herself. "I'm in no rush, we barely know each other... _Conner_ " that look she was giving him was suspicious. One could describe it, _seductive_...

"You're Kara from another Earth, right? Then we're distant Cousins, it's really nice to finally meet you..." He said with a big smile. she looked down to see his _left_ arm extending for a handshake, which was disappointing, considering she was planning to piss off Cassie by flirting with her husband. "Well, worth a try... Nice to meet you too, Cousin." She hugged him instead of the boring old handshake...

"Hm... You're _really_ different from Kara" he commented. " _Oh? How come?_ " she asked with a smile on her face, knowing Cassie was gonna go berserk any second now. "When Kara first met me, she wanted to beat me up..."

" _That's it?_ There's _**nothing** _ else?" Karen was a little offended. "Well, there's the obvious one... You're _way_ taller." Cassie giggled, knowing Conner had figured it out...

" _Well damn_... You're _really_ into her, _aren't you_... Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Red, text me, we'll go drinking, hit up clubs, talk about cute boys, ya know, _girl stuff_." Karen opened the door and entered her car. "We'll have a blast... _Later, kids._ "

" _ **Bye, Karen**_." The door closed and he walked over to Cassie with the kids just as the engine started and Karen's window opened...

While her arms were folded, Cassie managed to stealthily send her a middle finger with her right hand. Karen chuckled before kissing her middle finger and sending it to her. Conner's smile quickly went away at the same time the kids questioned what that weird and oddly unpleasant sign meant. Karen looked forward before driving off at full speed...

"What was that, Dad?" Conner looked at Cassie's hand and realized who started it just before her hand went back to grab her arm. "A bad sign, make sure neither of you use it, it's incredibly impolite" he answered, giving Cassie a glare...

As the kids were told to go inside the house, Conner stopped Cassie from following. "What was that, you just flipped each other off in front of kids. _What person thinks that's a good idea_?"

"I know, I know, she's a bad influence on the kids... But she's just so freaking cool, I never connected with anyone the way I do with her, it's like I'm talking to my younger self..."

"You were more restrained. She's a bad influence on you too and I'm not so sure about her... Look, I'm not going to stop you two from hanging out, you're adults. But make sure she doesn't influence you or spend too much time with the kids..." He said. " _Alright, dad_." she said with a smile. "So, _whatcha got there_?" She pointed at the bag he was holding...

" _Hm_... I'm not sure if I should even give you this now..." He removed a small box from it. "It's that phone you asked me to buy earlier today. You said yours had chocolate problems, I still have no idea what that meant..." Cassie hugged him. "Oh, you're the **_best_** , _daddy_." He still had a poker face on." _What's wrong with your current phone, again?_ "

" _Nothing_ , Karen just convinced me to get a new on- _oh_ _shit, you're right_..." Cassie sighed, disappointed in herself. "I _swear_ this is the only thing..." Conner walked towards the door. When he grabbed the knob, he realized something...

" _Was she wearing your clothes?_ " Cassie widened her eyes in shock...

" _I swear to the Gods, it's **not** what you think_..."


	38. Chapter 38: Effects

" _First kiss_?"

"Jerk from High School, you?"

"Crazy party, drunk friend. _First time_?"

"Conner, Eighteenth Birthday... you?"

"Crazy party, drunk friend. _Break ups_?"

"First and last time Dumped, after revealing my secret to said high school jerk... you?"

"Crazy party, dru-"

" _Okay, stop saying that, it's getting annoying_ " Cassie slammed the restaurant table with the pal of her hand. Karen chuckled at that and placed her hair behind her ear again. "Alright... I broke up with him as soon as we... finished. One time thing. Never saw him again..."

"Better... But don't you think he might've actually liked you, though?" Cassie asked as she rested her back against the chair. "Didn't give a shit back then, somehow give less shits now... I'm an advanced no shit giver, Red, I give negative shits."

"Which is why you're still single..." Cassie whispers to herself while looking away. "I fucking heard that. I'm Happily single, thank you very much..." her arms cross below her chest. "Karen, don't you think it's time to settle down and start a family of your own, I mean you're not getting any younger-"

" _Screw you_ , I age in a year what you age in a minute. I got plenty of time..." she interrupts. " _ **Ugh**_ , it's like talking to a teenager about Life... Ok, when do you think you'll start acting like a grown up?" Cassie asked. "When I grow up" she answered. "You're like what? Thirty five or something?"

"Hey look, food's here. Let's stop talking and eat." Karen failed to change the subject as the waitress brought their foods. For their breakfast, Cassie ordered a simple Omelet and Karen ordered shrimp pizza, for some reason...

It was a sunny day today, Karen had just picked her new friend up in her supercar several minutes ago. Their first destination was a restaurant with five stars, because the billionaire wanted nothing but the best.

Upon arriving, some heads turned to look at them exit the car. Karen had blue tainted Aviators on as she seemed like she was walking in slow motion towards the restaurant. Cassie had rolled her eyes more times today than she has ever in a year...

"Tell me why you eat pizza as breakfast, again?" she asked her. "I dunno, just felt like having shrimp pizza. You should see what I normally eat" Karen grabbed a slice and bit a piece off. "I thought you said you eat normally..."

"I do, _most of the times_... Then sometimes the whole rich attitude kicks in and I suddenly wanna eat the craziest foods imaginable. This is me limiting that urge..." She bit another piece of it.

"And you're sure you're not pregnant." Cassie drank her carrot juice before Karen glared at her and looked away. "I actually haven't had sex in a while..." She said quietly, interrupting Cassie's drinking for a second. It wasn't anything to overreact to, if she was honest. " _How long_?" She drinks the juice again. "A year..."

Cassie's eyes widen in utter shock before she almost spits her drink out. " _Hera_... _I don't think I can even go a month_. How are you still sane?" Karen shrugs, looking away from her again. "You're basically a virgin again at this point" Cassie said quietly. "Can we talk about anything else, we're eating..." said the Kryptonian with a slight blush on her...

"Oh sorry, I currently give negative shits about your appetite, sister..."

 ** _With Conner_**

"... And that's how you multiply and divide. _Any questions_?" Chris raises his hand. "What's ten Divided by Zero?" he asked as he noticed something strange about that particular number in division. "There is no clear answer to that, it's an infinite calculation." Conner explained. "What's _infinite_?" was his follow up question...

"It's a word used to describe something endless, something without limit, in this case, that result. If you're dividing a number, in this case ten, by zero, you'll have to multiply zero by a number to have ten or something as close to it as possible, without exceeding it. But you learned that every number multiplied by zero is zero... So let's say you put ten over here, ten multiplied by this zero is..."

"Zero" he answers with ease. "That's right, then you put zero below the ten and subtract it... Ten minus zero is still ten, you didn't do anything to it. You keep doing it over and over and you will not get any closer to solving it. Get it?" As Chris reviews his exercise book, then nods twice with a smile...

"Sam, any questions?" he asks. "The same one Chris had... I get it now."

With that, he got up from the couch as the kids closed their exercise books with their pencils inside. "Alright, I think I'll leave things here, your Mother told me not to go overboard with this... So what do you guys wanna do today?" He asked with a smile on his face...

"Oh, I wanna to get a new hair style" said Sam. Her hair had grown to reach her shoulders and she wanted to do something with it. " _Ugh_ , Girls..." Chris crossed his arms and looked away. "Anything you want to do, Chris?"

"I wanna go watch movies, not wait at a salon for her" Chris points at his sister. "Who says we can't do both?" Conner asks. " ** _My hair first_** " Sam declares. " _ **No**_ , _**movies first**_." Chris objected, raising his voice higher than her. "Kids..."

"It's not like your movies are going anywhere, the salon closes in two hours or something" he turned to her with hateful eyes. "It's like, the last time they'll show this movie. You can do your hair tomorrow..."

"I would, but it's Sunday tomorrow. No one opens on a Sunday" Conner fakes a loud cough to get their attention. "We'll do her hair first, then we can go to the movies..." Upon hearing this " ** _HA!_** " Sam cheered in excitement, even briefly taking flight. " ** _No fair_** , _Dad's picking favorites_..."

Conner raises an eyebrow at him in confusion. " _Favorites_? Since when do I have favorites?" he asked. "It's so obvious _Sam's_ your favorite..." Chris once again looks away from the two of them, feeling unloved...

"I don't have favorites, I Love You Both Equally..." He states, but Chris still didn't believe him, how could he with all the evidence he had. " _Then why are we doing her thing first?_ "

" _Because the Cinema hasn't opened yet_ " With that, the point was taken and Chris felt embarrassed. "Oh... Right..." His hair gets ruffled by his smiling Father. "Ya know, if _anyone_ has a _favorite, it'd be"_

 ** _With Cassie_**

"I feel like Someone's talking shit about me..." Cassie spoke as the waitress came with the bill and left them to pay it. They both grabbed their purses, aiming to pay for the meal. "Could be the waitress, she's been giving you a look, I think..."

" _Maybe_... Hey, what are you doing?" She asked. Karen pulled out some dollar bills and placed it on top of the bill. Cassie did the same just after her. "Uh, using money to pay for the food... _That's how it works on this Earth, right?_." Karen responded with her trademark sarcasm. "It's cool, I got it" she said before Karen chuckled to herself. "That better be a _funny joke from the other day_ you just thought of..."

"I'm just being polite and paying for the food, Red, _nothing more_..." Cassie knew her friend was thinking differently. "Are you saying I'm poor?" She asked. " _ **Woah**_ , _I never said or even thought that_... But compared to me, _a lot_ of people are poor." Cassie's left eye twitched. " _Get your fucking money off the table, right now_..." Karen raised her eyebrow before saying. "I didn't mean anything by it, Red, it was just a joke..."

"Ha... Ha... Ha. _Off the table_."

"Oh C'mon, you don't have to prove squat. You guys own a huge house in the hills. I'd say you're way above the average" Karen said. " _Off_... _The_ _effing_... _table_... _**Right now**_." Karen sighed and took her money back before this broke out. Cassie managed to calm down and left the money on the table. Victorious... _Sort of._

The waitress waited for the conflict to end before coming to collect the money. " _Happy now_?" Cassie chuckled at that question. "Well, I just denied free food, _you tell me_..." They both get up from their seats and exit the restaurant...

"So what's next on the Girl Friend Bonding list... Notice the Space between the Girl and the Friend" Cassie said. "Which is called the friend zone, yeah I've seen those a lot, mainly from me to others..." Cassie was so confused. "You can have almost any guy on Earth and you choose to be single, please explain that to me..."

" _It's like this_... Your Man can have almost any Woman in the World, _but chooses you for_ some _reason_ " Karen unlocks her car and puts her sunglasses on again...

" ** _A_** , _Fuck you_ , now give me those keys." She said before snatching them from Karen's hands. " _ **B**_ , you're telling me you _Love_ being single?" Cassie asks her as she walks towards the driver's seat while Karen rolled her eyes and goes towards the passenger seat. The two open the doors, enter and close them...

"What part of, _Settling down is not in my vocabulary_ , do you not understand?" she asked the Amazon sarcastically. Cassie grabbed the steering wheel " ** _Every part_** , having a family is like... A super important thing and a big step in your life." She shifted to D and started driving...

"I don't want that in mine..." Karen crossed her arms while Cassie sighed " _You're a lost cause_..." At that time, Karen received a phone call from her assistant and picked up...

"Sup... **_Woah_** , _slow down_ , _what's going on_?" Cassie could hear shouting from the other end, getting her attention. "You're saying there's a weird magic man attacking downtown" Karen repeated while looking at Cassie. "And he says he's looking for Wonder Girl..." Cassie started speeding up towards said area...

"Okay, I'll deal with it. Just keep calm and stay away from that area, understood?" With that, she hung up. "Don't worry about the car, just step on it, Red. We got a wizard's ass to kick" With that said, she stomped on the gas petal...

"Wizard?" Cassie asked. "Remember the Injustice League, that wizard guy disappeared... I bet he wants revenge on you." Karen explained. "But how does he know I live here?" Karen shrugged at the question. "I dunno, Magic or some shit... _Should we call your boyfriend_?" Cassie shook her head, denying the idea. "He doesn't do well with Magic, none of the Kryptonians do... Which reminds me"

"Oh don't worry about me" Karen stated. "Hard to do, you're pretty weak for a Kryptonian..." Karen revealed her middle finger. " _Hey_ , _Fuck you!_ " Making Cassie smirk, they both just loved getting under each other's skins, it was part of their friendship. " _You wish you could_..." She too revealed her middle finger before the Red Lantern ring inserted itself onto it...

" _Woah_ , what happened to your pants?" Karen asked before Cassie dodged an incoming Car that fled from the scene. "Same thing that happened to my shirt... _Roasted_ " Her Iris turned red before her mask appeared. "You mean you're naked every time you suit up?" Cassie immediately stops the car with a slight blush on her face. " _ **T- there he is!** " She points at the distance._

 _Wotan_ floated up in the air, throwing fire balls towards the panicking civilians below. "I got the first round, jump in if I start getting my ass kicked..." W said as they both exited the car.

Karen grabbed her suit and changed at a speed faster than the human eye could process. Cassie couldn't help but chuckle at the Kryptonian. P still heard what she whispered to herself and blushed in embarrassment. " ** _Shut the Fuck up and Go!_** " W blasted off towards the villain. How could Karen forget, Cassie also had Super Speed...

" ** _Wotan!_** " His attention was drawn to her as she reached his altitude. " _Finally_ , I was beginning to think y-" he was immediately punched downwards before she blasted towards the ground and kicked the villain upwards, sending him to the skies once again. The two hits were hard enough to cause shockwaves that easily shattered glass. Wotan only saw a blur as W appeared in front of him and unleashed a barrage of punches. Luckily for him, he deployed a shield just in time. Unfortunately, with several dozen blows, she was able to crack it...

With the shield now destroyed, he blasted her with his ray, sending her flying back a few meters away. W had blocked them with her bracelets in time, then vanished once again, confusing him...

Power girl had saved several people from falling shards of glass before she looked up and smirked. Only she could see the Amazon flying circles around the villain. At one point, she closed in the distance and kicked Wotan away before flying after him and performing two strong consecutive punches. W then zoomed past him and grabbed him by his cape...

" _Give up_?" She asked, having a completely different mood than one from just two minutes ago.

Wotan caught his breath suddenly rose up and grabbed her by the throat. " _I will not be defeated by a mere child_... You are _nothing_ to me.." he said before the other hand touched her forehead. W soon settled and her expression became blank. "You are now my pawn..." Wotan had taken over her mind...

"Master, what is your command?" She asked, letting him go. " _Destroy them_... _**Destroy them all**_ " He smiled before suddenly W punched his gut, making him spit out his own blood. That's when she started chuckling and her aura became visible...

"You really think you can control me? I'm beyond anything you can come up with... I've confronted the Pantheon's most powerful God with my bare hands and won in a matter of seconds. I've fought an unstoppable Monster capable of wiping out all Life itself, twice now and came out with their blood on my knuckles... An ant with the fanciest magic tricks is still just an ant... _I am Goddess_. So do me a favor, stay away from me and my town. Because if I see you causing trouble again, I'll make you feel Pain worse than anything Fate has ever done..." Wotan didn't even see the punch coming until it was too late and he was out cold with a broken nose...

Speaking of the Lord of Order himself. Dr Fate had just teleported in front of her, a little bit too late. " _Typical of you, Fate_ , only arriving after the battle is over" she commented. "The Lords of Order had tasked me with-"

" _Yeah whatever_ , deal with this dumbass..." She tossed him the unconscious villain. " _Gratitude_ , not many can defeat Wotan by themselves, you have grown stronger than the Lords have predicted..."

"I work out a lot..." she said, prepared to leave. "That is not what gave you your immense strength" Fate said, failing to understand her sarcasm. "I also eat my greens and drink milk, see ya Zatarra" she turned around and prepared to fly off...

" **Nabu!** And that is also _incorrect_. Your power comes from the Red Lantern ring. A source of potentially limitless power..." she was growing tired of this. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm gonna go now..."

" _Too much Power for a child_." And there it was, she frowned at that sentence, expecting this to be a big deal. "What, The Lords of Order don't approve of it belonging to a little baby girl?" She mocked him by mimicking his voice and speech pattern. " _Precisely_ " he said.

"I can handle it pretty well, I think I'll keep it..." she said nicely. "The Future is blocked by mass Chaos and the Lords fear _you_ may be the cause" her fists clench. How many times has she has she heard that? "Every time someone tells me about the future, it always ends out being pure bullshit. So why don't you leave it alone and let me continue being a hero"

" _Hero_... You face an opponent with little regard for their safety" he states.

"If I didn't care about their safety, they'd be dead with the first punch. Do you expect me to talk these kinds of people down like Superman always tries and _Fails_ by the way. If they start attacking innocents, they're doing it on purpose, compassion can come after they pay for what they did... I'm not gonna stand in front of them and wait for them to throw the first hit, that's completely stupid, not to mention dangerous if they have a thought out plan to kill you..."

" _Rage flows through your veins_..." He says as she rolls her eyes. " _I know_ , it's a Red Lantern thing... Look, if you really think I'm untrustworthy, talk to my Lawyer and or Guardian, she'll clear things out. Her name's Athena The Goddess of Wisdom, _maybe you've heard of her_..." Wonder Girl smiles before taking off and leaving Fate by himself. He soon teleported away, off to another one of the Lords of Order's duties...

 ** _Home_**

Wonder Girl made sure no one could track or see her when she returned home. She opened the door before hearing the sound of a sports car. It was Karen, who had already changed back into her civilian clothes. After seeing the car, she entered the house and left the door open for her...

A minute later, her bedroom door was opened by Karen. "Hey Red, you're on the news..." Cassie was _just_ about to remove the power ring. "You **_really_** need to learn some manners, first one, _**knock before entering a room**_..." Karen raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what am I not ready to see? Another v-"

" _Shut it, will ya_..." Cassie blurted out before Karen stared her down. "Vagina... Another vagina. Smaller tits too. What are you, _Twelve_?"

"This is why Conner doesn't want you around the kids. You're the _worst_ influence" Cassie opens her wardrobe. " _Oh please_ , don't act like you're the picture of grace. I bet you've already dropped a bomb in front of them... Shit, I bet you've done it before any of your friends or Conner"

"That's not... _You **really** need to shut up_." Cassie searched for new Jeans. " ** _I knew it!_** _Perfect Mom **my ass**._ " The more she talked, the faster she scrolled through her clothes. "Holy cow, I'm out of jeans..." she stated, finding none in her wardrobe...

"Now I gotta go buy new ones." Karen raised an eyebrow. "Are you just gonna keep buying and burning them every time you suit up?" Cassie sighed heavily. "What else can I do?" This sentence bothered the Kryptonian to no limit..

"You materialize permanent clothing that stays without your constant desire from that thing and you're wondering _what to do_? **_Just make some damn clothes!_** " Karen nearly shouts with an angry look. How she wasn't able to think of that was beyond the Kryptonian. Cassie started thinking on a set of clothes...

The boots disappeared and she could feel the floor with the first thin layer on her feet vanishing. Her legs were covered by a material that mimicked normal jeans. Her suit's top was replaced by a black and long ruched top. Finally, her mask disappeared into thin air...

"There ya go, not bad... What about the eyes?" Karen asked, pointing at the red Iris. "I can't change it unless I take the ring off... Speaking of the ring, what am I gonna do about it?" Some people would recognize a Lantern Ring and only one person on Earth wears a red one...

"Can't it like... _Vanish_ or something. You told me your Connie has his hidden." Cassie glared at her. "No one calls him that but me, _**No one**_. _Don't ever do it again_... And I don't know how he does it, he said one day it just _woosh_ , disappeared, _much like my dad_..." she jokes before adding "Where is he anyway?"

Karen pulls out Cassie's phone from her pocket and throws it to her. "He left a message. They went to a salon or whatever" Cassie read the message and texted him back. "Alright. By the way, how'd your ring disappear?"

"My wedding ring is right here..." Cassie chuckled at that. "I just thought of it disappearing, I imagined seeing my hand without it, then it sorta happened..." he later responded. "Okay then. Have fun..." Cassie texted back. "We will. Samantha wants to try out curls" she just had the warmest smile on her face, just picturing the three of them together...

" _Red, you look like you're about to make Love to that phone_ " there goes her warming smile. "Oh shit, did I interrupt a touching moment? My bad, keep daydreaming." She knew she was doing it on purpose, yet Cassie somehow, for some reason, smiled instead of getting mad.

 _Why does she hang out with her?_ Karen was somewhat the opposite of Cassie. Cassandra was caring, Karen was an insensitive ass sometimes. Cassie was responsible, Karen was irresponsible and reckless. It's like she was a mirror of her past self. Such an unfitting duo, but somehow they both wished the other would never stop bothering them.

"One of these days I'm gonna shove an apple down your throat and put you in the oven to serve my family some Pork..." Karen's right eye twitched. "You did not just call me a pig..."

"You even have a big snout, you snort when you laugh too hard and you eat like one when you're alone... Forget Power, I'm calling you Piggy Girl"

Angry with her, Karen pushed Cassie against the wall behind her. Her arm was against the Amazon's neck and the other hand held one of her wrists. Cassie first laughed. " ** _Take it all back_** " she ordered before Cassie laughed even more. " _Or what_? _What are ya gonna do_? _Tickle me to death_? Cuz that's probably the only damage you can do to me" Karen soon loosened her grip on the Amazon in front of her. Said Amazon still held a grin. Karen couldn't really do anything to her, she was invulnerable with that ring on her. Their faces so close to the other's, they could feel the breath on their skin. Karen freed Cassie a minute after staring at her red eyes with total focus. "There ya go, _now come help me make actual din_ -" her eyes widen as she gets interrupted by the _unexpected_. Karen had her lips connected to her own. It was no prank of hers either, she had her eyes closed, the palm of her hand on her cheek and the other was moving down Cassie's sides. Karen had her left hand feeling the curves on her friend's body, the perfect hourglass figure like her own. Upon reaching her right leg, she lifted the thigh up before she deepened the kiss and forced her body closer to hers as she let out a moan...

Cassandra forced her foot down to the ground, removed both hands off her side and cheek then pushed the Kryptonian away. Karen took two steps back before her eyes opened slowly. Cassie was so confused, _how could this have happened_? _What was she going to say to Conner_?

" _ **Fuck**_ , are **_All_** my female friends gay for me? _Or do I just have a secret super power that turns them into lesbians_?" Karen blinked several times before staring her down with a massive blush on her face. Every time she thought she had an explanation ready, it failed to come out...

"Well, **_say something!_** " Cassie demanded answers from her immediately before she kicked her out. " _I- I'm not_... I mean, I'm _sure_ I'm not into girls. I just sorta snapped and I didn't know what to do..." Karen gripped her head in confusion and utter loss for words.

"That's... what Megan said after doing the same thing" Karen took a step forward making Cassie back away, hitting the wall behind her. " _Stay back_..." she demanded. "I'm not gonna do it again, I said I'm not... Look, I just wanna say _I'm sorry_ , it's not gonna happen again... What just happened here, stays here."

"Poor choice of words, my husband and I _sleep_ here... What am I going to say to him?" She asked the Kryptonian. " _ **Nothing**_ , you're going to say _nothing_. He won't know unless you bring it up... So don't bring it up, Red."

"I'm awful at keeping secrets from him, he'll know... For the record, you kissed me, I didn't do anything to make you want to do that."

" _ **Ugh**_ , stop saying it, _it doesn't help_..." Karen took another step forward and Cassie was about to push her back before Karen took a left, towards the bathroom...

Cassandra had nothing else to say except. " _It's like I'm turning into Aphrodite or some shit_..." Quickly shaking that disturbing thought out of her head, Cassie exited the room and went downstairs...

While Karen splashed water on her face, she looked at the mirror in front of her. " _What the fuck was that_ , _Kara_ , _you're losing your mind_..." She honestly had no idea what she was doing back there. Cassie just pissed her off to no end, but it was the kind of angering a friend would do to another, intentional with the specific purpose of doing just that. Karen was indeed fine now, she had no intentions of doing something like that again... Hopefully.

After drying her face with a towel, she headed downstairs where the Amazon was. Cassie heard Karen talking on the phone before seeing her reach the bottom of the stairs. "Oh right, that Wayne meeting. Postpone it... I don't care how important it is, I'm busy..." When Karen looked back at the Amazon, Cassie looked away just in time to avoid eye contact...

" _Are you crazy?_ We're not partnering with LexCorp, Guy's an evil douchebag. WayneTech is the only real deal... Call Wayne and tell him I'm busy with _other stuff_ , he'll get it... Doesn't mean anything special, just do it." With that she hung up her phone then looked at Cassie again.

"You um... sure you don't need to go. Sounds like an important business meeting..." Cassie looked over her shoulder. "It can wait, _they_ want _us_ , not the other way around... _What are you making_?"

"Por- _**Casserole**_! _I'm making a casserole_ , not sure which I should go for..." Upon opening the fridge, she kneeled to pick up the ingredients below. "I think I'll go for a Teriyaki chicken one... Need more broccoli and spinach, though." Cassie closed the fridge. "I'll drive down to a store and pick some up..." Karen proposed...

" _Thanks_..."

As soon as she left the house to buy the mentioned ingredients, Cassie hurried to her phone and called Megan. It took a quarter of a minute for her to pick up, most of that time was spent nervously tapping on the ground. " _Cass_?"

"Hey Red, _I mean Meg_... Megan, do you remember that time you kissed me? For the first time, I mean..." On the other side, the Martian had a blank expression. "You have weird ways of starting conversations, you know that?" she comments. "Well, do you remember?"

"Um... Yeah. What about it?" Megan had a slight blush on her face still. "Can you... _Describe_ , what you felt just before that" Nothing but total silence came from the other side of the line. " _What are you_... I mean, _why_?" Was all she could say. " _ **Just tell me already!**_ " she snapped.

" _Okay_ , _geez_... I was confused, I couldn't think clearly... Uh, all that was in my head was you, I guess... I just suddenly moved forward, you were this... Inviting force and I guess I couldn't help but fall for y- _Wait what is the point to this, again_?"

"It sorta happened again... With another girl" Megan faked a gasp. "You cow, _did our kiss mean nothing to you_ " It took several seconds for her to realize the Martian was joking. "I'm serious, Megan..." she said. " ** _You cheated on Conner_**?"

" ** _Fuck_** , don't say that, _she_ kissed _me_ and I pushed her away. Then she said more or less what you did all those years ago..." Cassie placed her right hand on the kitchen counter and looked at it. "C'mon, you don't actually think there's a thing going on here, do you?"

"I'm the daughter of the King of All Gods. I'm currently friends with a shape-shifting, telekinetic Martian, a girl who dresses as a Bat and fights crime at night. I'm banging a nearly extinct alien breed and have two kids with him, one of whom can control the fabric of Reality itself as if it was a toy." Cassie always won in those disbelieving debates. What people call Insanity is what she called Tuesday...

"Alright, good points... So what do you think is going on?" Cassie looked back at her hand on the counter. Slowly, her Red Ring started vanishing, revealing what she was thinking of seeing. "Long shot, but maybe I'm somehow making you guys act like that, without your own free will... But that's not part of my powers, the only one I know who can do something like that is... _That Bitch_ "

"Which... spiteful unpleasant woman?" Megan asked with a risen brow. "I think I figured it out, thanks Megan, I'll talk to you later." She was still lost. "You're... Welcome, I guess." Cassie hung up, leaving her friend with unanswered questions. It was time she confronted her again, no matter how much she didn't want to...

Cassandra floated mid air, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She concentrated on one thing and one thing only. "From Mount Olympus, I summon the Goddess of Lo- of Wisdom, Athena" at the last second, she changed her mind and instead summoned another, less annoying Goddess...

"Greetings Cassandra." She slowly opened her eyes and saw a ghost of Athena in front of her, then briefly smiled. "Hey sis, I wanted to ask you something..." her feet returned to the ground. "I am listening..."

Cassie took a deep breath after gathering her best words. " _ **What the Fuck is happening to me?**_ " Athena raised an eyebrow in total confusion. "Pardon, I don't understand..."

"If I'm around someone for too long and too close, they start acting weird and they... _do weird stuff_ " she vaguely explained while gripping her arm and looking away. "What sort of... _weird stuff_?" Cassie was embarrassed to say it, she didn't want to. "T- they suddenly... I mean, t- they... Fuck, they kiss me, alright. They get too close to me and they Kiss me all of a sudden..." Athena saw the color of her sister's face shift to red...

"Oh... It is most likely your God Effect on lesser beings." Cassie's looked back at her with a long stare. "The what on who now?"

"It has happened to many of us. Your father was, _too close_ as you say, to Diana's mother, your mother, Hera, the list goes on. Aphrodite embraced this side effect and gained better control over it, that's why she's... _Aphrodite_. And Hermes... _don't get me started with him and mortal women_..." Athena gripped the bridge of her nose in shame. "So you're saying, I'm hypnotizing people..."

"Not so much as mind control, more of dramatically stimulating one's thoughts and emotions of you... Mainly the worshipping kind. And the only way Lesser Beings know how to worship a God that's physically in front of them is to immediately show Love. They either bow down and swear their Lives to us. Or in rare cases, they desire to make L-"

"Okay! I got it... Is anyone immune to this thing?" She asked. "Lesser beings... But even Hera herself couldn't resist. Listen, Cassandra, now that you know this I think it's time we told you..."

"Told me what?" Was the question. "What you're destined for..." There it was, the old prediction the future thing, Cassie expected some other disaster that occurs and it's either her fault or Conner's or even the kids'. If she were to mention the kids, she'd be begging for trouble...

"Your Ascension to Deity. We have honored your mother's wish to let you Live a normal Life. But we think you're now more than ready to be one of Us..." She was less than interested, less than disinterested. "I don't want be like you guys, no offense."

"You refuse Eternal Life an Youth, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omnipresence and Nigh-Omniscience?"

"Y- yeah, I have kids to raise, I don't have time to deal with the World's bullshit and-" Athena's smile interrupted her. "Oh, you knew I wasn't going to accept, why do bother asking anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand if I explained it to you... Is _No_ your final decision?" As much as Eternal Youth interested her, she couldn't do it, she couldn't just give up her Life on Earth to become one of it's Gods...

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

Karen entered the house, holding a bag full of groceries. "Hey Red, I got what you asked." she practically shouted. "I'm in the kitchen" with that, she followed the sound of her voice, leading her to the kitchen...

She placed the bag on the counter before Cassie approached her. "Thanks a ton, I just cannot cook something without adding some greens here and there. Keeps everyone healthy" even though they didn't need any of it. "Yeah, whatever you say..."

"Oh hey, what's that on your hair?" Cassie asks, pointing at the Kryptonian's blond hair. "Where?" Karen asked, gripping her hair. "Up there, here, let me" Upon getting just a few inches closer, Cassie pinched a spot. "W- what is it?" she asked, while looking at her face. "I don't know... maybe it's... a grey hair or..." She made sure to stall for as much time as possible before...

"That's not possible, I'm not even fo-" Karen went quiet all of a sudden, no movement whatsoever...

' _Did it work_?' Cassie thought to herself and let go of the hair then took two steps back. Her face was blank, no emotion could be detected whatsoever, simply staring blankly at her, occasional blinks here and there still occurred. How could she test to see if it worked...

"Can you send all of your Company's money to LexCorp?" Without a second thought, Karen pulled out her phone and prepared to make a call. The Kryptonian didn't appear to be joking either, the call was towards her assistant. " _Great Hera_ , _**I'm kidding!**_ _Don't do that_..." Karen stopped dialing and put her phone back in her pocket. Cassie couldn't believe what had happened, overwhelmed with what she could do. "Holy shit, it actually works... _Okay, uh_... Karen, can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf, so yeah..." she said casually, like there was nothing wrong. "How are you feeling?" Cassie asked her while waving her hand in front of her face. Annoyed, Karen knocked her hand away and said "Like I need to punch you in the face for making me almost give away my cash to that bald asshole..."

'Yeah, it's you...' Cassie thought for a moment before deciding on something. "Can you... _Bow to your God_..."

Cassie's eyes widen and her jaw drops in shock and disbelief as she stares at Karen while she actually drops to her knee and look down at her feet. There was no fighting it, no struggle, no second thought about anything, just the immediate response of a _Lesser Being_ following their God's orders. The things she could do with this power, the possibilities were endless. What was her next wish?

"Okay, you're officially freaking me out... Just go back to being normal Karen" Cassie ordered before her friend stood up. The first thing Karen did was slap her across the face, which hurt... _Her own hand_...

" _ **What the Fuck did you just do to me**_?" She was confused, frightened and angry at her. " _I'm sorry_ , I wanted to test something out..." was her poor excuse. "So you test it out on _**me!**_ What the hell were you even _testing_?" She quoted while gripping her aching hand.

"It's a side effect... To being a God" Karen widened her eyes in shock. "Excuse me, you're a what now?"

"Long story, but basically my Dad is Zeus" Karen would be crazy to believe that she was friends with a Greek God's daughter, but then again, they were aquatinted with other aliens, monsters and whatever Raven was. So who was she to disbelieve it...

She instinctively took a step back. "Oh c'mon, you're afraid of me now. We're friends, Karen. I'm not gonna do it again. _Purposely_..." Cassie gave her word before taking a step forward. "How does that shit work anyway?" Karen curiously asked. "Athena told me-"

" _Wait, wait, wait_. _**Athena**_? You mean the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, _Athena_?" Karen asked in shock. "No, the American Burger Master, Athena... Anyway, she told me if someone is around us, the Gods, for too long then gets close too close, we'll, and I quote here, _dramatically stimulate one's thoughts and emotions of us, mainly the worshipping kind_." Karen immediately took a very large step back from her...

"Jesus fucking Christ, Red..."

"I just told you the Greeks got it right..." she thought out loud. "Is there anything else you can do that I should be worried about?" Cassie remembered the rest of the sentence from Athena then quickly and nervously shook her head. "Un un. It was just a one time thing, I'm not doing it again..." Karen sighs and takes one small step closer then empties the grocery bag. It was going to be awkward for a while, but it was something she could get used to...

"So what does that say about Conner?" Cassie instantly frowned as she began thinking. "I mean, if you were close to him, maybe he, I don't know fell in Love with you because of that thing you do..." Her heart sank as she thought of the idea that she might have affected him in the first place...

"Didn't you guys get assigned to work with each other in some long missions or something?" The more Karen talked, the more pain Cassie felt. They were paired up together a few times in a row for possibly difficult missions that required heavy hitters. That was before it all began...

"N- no, I'm pretty sure I couldn't do that back then..."

"Whatever, let's get to your casserole or whatever..." Cassie didn't move for an entire minute, lost in thoughts that never ended. "Y- yeah..."

 ** _Sunset_**

She had stared at the Sun going down from the glass wall with her arms crossed. Much like a vigilante, she glanced at her city while thinking about her Life. How awful would it be if her suspicions were true, what was she even gonna say to him about it. 'Conner, I think I influenced you into Loving me? I sorta hypnotized you into liking me?' None of those sounded any good...

'How do I know it even worked on him? Athena said Lesser beings and he's... Like Karen and Kara, Kryptonian, weak to magic... _**Fuck my life**_ right up the a-' Cassie heard the door open and her kids, along with her husband, entered the house...

" _ **We're home!**_ " Conner announced with a smile, closing the door behind him. Cassie looked over her shoulder and decided on what she had to do...

She approached them and grabbed Conner's arm. "Welcome home, you guys. _Can I borrow your Father for a few minutes, thanks_..." He felt like he was being dragged by the way she pulled him. "Oh and Sam, honey, you look _Gorgeous_ , Loving your hair right now..." With it reaching shoulder length, Samantha had chosen to get wavy hair. She smiled back at her mother. " _Thanks Mommy..._ "

Forget being dragged, he felt like he was being thrown into the room. Cassie immediately closed and locked the door behind her before sighing. " _Alright_ , take a seat on the bed..." She ordered him. Conner shrugs and does what he's told without a second thought. A few seconds later, Cassie takes a deep breath before walking over to him and sitting down right beside him. "Hon, what's-"

" _ **Shh**_... No words, no nothing, _just look at me_..." She said before the two engaged in a staring contest. He was confused above all else and wanted to know why Cassie was acting this way. Regardless of the confusion, half a minute passes by and he retains the light smile he had on his face the entire time. His eyes never got tired of mapping out her own, he could swear he knew every detail in her Iris. A minute later and he still carries the smile. They were merely inches apart from one another, how neither of them have actually moved forward was a real mystery...

"Ok... How do you feel right now?" She asked. "Like I _**really**_ need kiss you..." she immediately frowned after hearing it. Was it true? Did she influence him after all. How disheartened she felt. However... ' _I refuse to believe it's all a lie_...'

Cassie grips his hands and he looks down then back up. "Conner, can you... call Megan and tell her you want to be with her?" He raises an eyebrow before getting up...

" _What the hell_. **_No_** , I won't, because I don't... _Why are you acting so weird today?_ "

Cassie jumped in elation then grabbed his arm and pulled back down on top of her. The bed bounced them several times before she quickly wrapped her legs and arms around him, like a child to a new teddy bear, she loved him so much. Conner saw a huge grin on her face, as if it was one of her birthdays. "Okay, not saying I don't like this... But can you please tell me what's going on..."

"I'll explain later, _right now_ , _we're about to make out like there's no tomorrow_..." Conner raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and connected his lips with hers, the joy she felt was indescribable. Cassie made sure to track down his tongue with her own, just like all the times she's done it, it was sweeter than ever. How can one possibly Love another so much so that it is impossible to Love them even more, yet still manage to do so every time, was beyond them. Cassie started moaning for the specific purpose of getting him excited. Soon after, she felt something on her leg and chuckled between kisses...

Once they finally part and she frees his body, they go back to sitting on the bed. "Okay, Cassie Quinn, _now_ can you tell me why you're so cheerful..."

 _ **A Full Explanation Later**_

"Oh wow..." He was speechless, stunned and whatever was similar to it. "Yeah, it's some pretty weird shit... But you know me, Weird is just another Oxygen atom used to form Carbon Dioxide..."

"I'm still confused, why didn't it work on me? or Barbara? or Kara..." She shrugged. "Babs still kept her distance, that Batgirl thing would tend to separate us from time to time. Kara and I never actually hung out or got close, _I hate her guts_. I honestly don't know why it didn't work on you. Karen got affected and not only is she Kryptonian, but she's also from a different Reality..." Not even beings from another Universe is enough...

Thinking about it didn't help getting any closer to the answer. One does not solve _Magic_ with Logic and Reasoning. "But whatever, I'm glad it didn't work on you. I'm happy that it was our actual Love that brought us here." He smiled at her, regardless of the many questions. "Me too..."

" _ **Mom, you're on TV again!**_ "

The couple soon dragged themselves back downstairs and walked over to the couch where the kids sat. " ** _Look!_** " They synchronize once again while pointing at the TV in front of them...

"It was earlier today when a Super Villain was seen terrorizing the City. Witnesses described the attacker to be one of Dr. Fate's long time arch nemesis, Wotan. Luckily, his time in the City did not last with the appearance of the very popular Super Hero, dubbed by many on Social media as _Wonder Girl_." The footage recorded showed her absolutely humiliating Wotan in one of the fastest big villain takedowns in history. The moment she arrived, she began tearing down the wizard with no mercy...

" _ **That was so Awesome, Mom!**_ " She smiled at the kids. " _Oh it was nothing..._ "

"I think Wonder Girl is the kind of Super that gets the job done as soon as possible, as opposed to the ones like Superman, Supergirl and Superboy. We're seeing someone who never takes risks in a fight and I really respect that..." A female witness said while being asked several questions.

They cut to another. "I'm grateful for what she did and especially how she did it. I can't think of how many lives would be taken if she held back like the other Super heroes." Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Oh those poor souls... _They thought I was going all out_ "

"In my opinion, she's better than the rest of them. I mean if they keep holding back against villains, people will get hurt..."

"This way, there's less collateral damage, way less injuries and practically no deaths..."

"Not to sound ungrateful, but the others should really do what she does..." Cassie looked at Conner's blank expression. "Chris, change the channel, please" she asked before he flipped it to a cartoon...

" _You good_?" she asked before he sighed. "Yeah... I just didn't know showing compassion was such a bad thing..." She grabbed his hand. "It's just the ignorance speaking, Honey. What I did wasn't something everyone needs to start doing. We still need to instill Hope in others. Not tell them to play straight or we'll rip your spines off, no mercy... That _S_ means something, in the long run, they'll get that..." Cassie brings that smile she likes to his face again. She was the one who gave him Hope after all...

"I Really, Really, Really Love You" he says. "I know, Hon. I Love You Too..." Her arm locks around his as her head leans towards his shoulder...

"So, how was your day, kids?" She asked. " ** _It was Great!_** " Of course they would speak in unison, she just didn't expect the two of them to agree. "Really, what did you do that made the both like it..."

Sam took initiative. "Well, Daddy took us to a salon for my hair" after that Chris spoke up. "Then we all went to the movies, it was so silly. There was this one movie where a guy was a super hero who wore underpants on the outside..." Chris chuckled at the memory.

"It is silly to wear underpants on the outside, isn't it Superma- boy..." She gave him a smirk, referencing his father's older suits. "Then we went for ice cream" Samantha squirmed. " _Wow_ , a guy can just offer you two ice cream then say there's more in his van, you two would be eager to go in..." Cassie's hand gripped Conner's wrist and made him feel the fabric on her chest...

"No way, if that happens, we'll punch him and blow up his van..." Chris stated before mimicking an explosion with his hands. " _Oh_ , we're such good parents..." She says with her eyes closing. It didn't take long for him to figure out that her top was a mimic, she then lowered his hand further with a smirk on her face...

"Anyway, dinner's ready. Sweets won't make you grow up healthy and strong, and yes Sam I am aware you don't require nutrients to grow up healthy and strong..." It was another mimic, judging by how smooth it felt and how complementary it appeared with her skin, it must've been clothes generated by the Red Lantern ring, however she wasn't wearing it. _Unless_...

Conner deduced the whole thing. She figured out how to hide it, since she asked the same question earlier that day, no surprise she would just master it in an instant like the Perfect Woman she was...

" _ **Race ya!**_ " Chris said, however before he could teleport to the dinner table and win, Sam trapped him in a force bubble. " _Good luck getting out of that_ " The parents naturally rolled their eyes and sighed. " _Kids_..."

Chris focused his mind then, with a mere thought, rewound time to just before his sister could create the bubble. " _Ra_ -" without even finishing the sentence, he teleported to the dining table. " _Ce ya!_ **_I win_** " His sister got pissed at him. " _Honestly..._ " Cassie sighed, unaware of what truly happened...

After Sam reached the table in second place, she realized something was wrong when her memories kicked in. "You did the thing with the time, didn't you?" She asked while glaring at him. " _Maybe_ " Samantha sighed heavily. " _I'll find a way around that someday_..."

 ** _9:00 PM_**

Dinner was great, they shared their thoughts of the day, like what cartoon character was better than the other and which would win in a fight against the other, which totally mattered and had to be discussed. They all sat and watched even more cartoon shows for a few hours before bedtime arrived...

Cassie was the first one to yawn, then Chris. The other two were completely immune to the contagious effect of the yawning, and the need to sleep, and exhaustion, and pretty much anything else human related. "Alright, that's enough _man spider_ "

" ** _Spider-Man!_** " The two corrected him. " _Whatever_ , it's time to hit the hey" he said. "Why would we hit hey, Dad?" Chris joked, looking back at the TV. "You know what I meant, you clever little marshmallow." Chris sighed heavily while he and his sister got up. He really hated that bet time thing...

"Oh, Daddy, what about that Little Red Riding Hood story. I fell asleep before hearing the rest of it..." Conner got up next. "Alright, I'll finish reading you the book... _Now how can I make that last part safe for children_..." He _whispered_ to himself while following her...

Once they were upstairs, Chris looked back at his mother, looking at an old family picture. He approached her and saw a huge smile on her face, how elated she looked to see the Family. Her, Conner, baby Sam and Chris, Helena, Superman...

"Mom..." He spoke up, getting her attention. "Sweetie..." she said. He looked at the photo and noticed something very odd. "Why does Dad look the same as back then?" Very good question, how would she answer that was beyond her...

She didn't even realize a full minute has gone by without her answering the question presented to her. "Um... It's very complicated, Chris... But your father is someone who doesn't age, no matter how old he gets..." Chris studied her face and noticed what he didn't know was called envy...

"So he looked the same when he was a baby?" He questioned. "No, or ye- No. He was never..." Bad path. "Uh... Wow, it's way more complicated than I thought. Even if I told you, you still wouldn't understand. We'll tell you all about it when you're older. Right now, you'd just get confused..."

" _Hm_... Okay. But what about you? Do you want to be like him?" He asks. "Um... What do you mean by that?" she looked at him in curiosity. "Ya know, never... change" he said. "You mean stop aging?" she asked. " _Yeah, that_ " Cassie looked back at the picture...

"Everyone wishes they could stop aging or go back to being young or whatever. Honestly, that would be cool for me too. But I think I'd be okay aging..."

"But mom, if that keeps happening, you'll..." Cassie widened her eyes...

She let go of the picture and grabbed her son's shoulder. "My baby boy... You don't have to worry about that. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere..." Chris hugged his mother and looked down at the picture. "It's alright, sweetie. Everything is going to be alright" He didn't want to lose her to time when he knew he could do something about it...

Chris looked down at the four year old picture and thought for a moment. 'Everything will be alright, because you'll be there...' Christopher focused his mind on his mother and closed his eyes. Without her knowing, her body glowed a Cyan color for half a minute before the light vanished and she felt... _Odd_.

Chris wasn't sure how he did it, but he had removed the effects that time had on her body. She was, from that day on, unable to suffer the effects of time. In other words. He had given her Eternal Youth...


	39. Chapter 39: Growth

**_Year 14_**

How much they've grown, from the adorable little kids to adorable little teenagers. Their bodies might have grown, but their personalities more or less remained the same for most of the years. They were still themselves, just as 14 Year olds.

Chris was currently Five foot five inches, interestingly enough, so was Sam. Literally the exact same height, they even tried measuring their height as precisely as possible, to a point where they asked their father to measure them in a sub-atomic level, yet the results were all the same. 5'5''

His build was more on the muscular thin side, like his father. His hair, unlike Conner, could actually be changed. He went for a fringy undercut that bent forward and covered most of his forehead. As for his looks, well, he's heard rumors about him being one of the most good looking, but he payed little to no attention to it. Like Father Like Son...

As for Sam, she adopted her mother's figure. Her preferred hairstyle was still wavy hair, though she has let it grow out till it reached her back. Her looks were as good as you'd expect from crossing two beings who were essentially Perfect...

 ** _At 11:30_**

Cassie was on her way back to the house, where only Chris was located. Sam had had enough of Chris' recent bullshit and decided to exit the planet for a bit. It was her way of relaxing and having no one bothering her, she Loved being up there...

One thing to notice is that she wasn't just outside the planet's Exosphere, she was near a Star called Vega, the brightest one of the Lyra Constellation. The only things there were nearby stars and nothing but pure silence. Her eyes were closed as she tried to inhale what wasn't there...

Samantha slowly opens her eyes and witnesses a nearby star approach another. She wondered what was going to happen after the two came in contact. 'This should be interesting...'

The stars became affected by their gravitational field and pulled each other closer and closer. Massive celestial bodies began swirling together, as if they were trading their energy, their rays met before their bodies. As they swirl faster, they come in contact and begin fusing together. Forming an enormous Galaxy looking body, however this was not the birth of a galaxy, but the birth of a black hole...

Soon after, she started feeling the Gravitational pull of it and reminded her of her brother's abilities, therefore Chris himself, which was the last thing she wanted in her mind at the moment. Sam furrows her eyebrows and extends her right arm forward...

Suddenly, the massive black hole was encased in her signature force bubbles. What was impressive was the fact that it was six times the size of Earth's Sun. She strained herself further as the bubble started shrinking. Once it came in contact with the black hole, her bubble reduced it's size along with it. Sam closed her fist and started clenching it. In a short amount of time, the planet devourer was reduced to the size of a tennis ball...

Sam calls it to her and soon gripped it with her own hand. 'Feels... Odd, it's still trying to pull me in. Even though it's a fraction of my size...' She found Space very interesting, in fact, she has thought about following the career of Astronomy. With her powers, she wouldn't have to worry about the dangers of space or anything. That is, if she wants her identity revealed. Sam found them silly, why hide how _Amazing_ you are? What are the people going to do? Alienate her? She's an Earthling, born on Earth, her parents as well. Try to harm or kill her? Unlike others who've claimed to be Invulnerable, she was Actually Invulnerable, Literally nothing could harm her, Absolutely Nothing. Same went for her brother, 'Unfortunately...'

She crushed the black hole into the quantum world with her bare hands. 'Not so fun when something else crushes you, is it?' As her hands separated, she created another force bubble to surround it. Making sure it would not absorb anything else ever again before she let it drift in space.

Samantha looked to her right to see someone teleport next to her before she sighed. Chris gripped his neck as he started struggling to breathe in Space. " _ **Seriously**_ , I have to teach you this **_Every time_**?" She said before surrounding them both in a large bubble. Chris quickly inhaled the air around him. " _It's not that hard, Dumbass._ You just stop breathing, your lungs will know what's up and they'll start relying on your Air residue. A human lasts seconds, you and I can last decades on that air alone..."

"Easier said than done. And don't call me a dumbass, I'm smarter than you, ya know" Sam rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asks while looking away. "Mom's almost home, let's head back" he raised his hand, ready to take them back to Earth...

"I'll fly back..." he heard her say before sighing heavily. "Fine. _Oh and thanks for bothering to tell me._ Oh no sis don't mention it. _No really, Mom would've been pissed at me._ Well, what are brothers for?" Chris mimicked her voice before teleporting back, leaving her with her Space.

With one last sigh, Samantha looked in one direction and zoomed in to find Earth then closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled before her entire body began glowing. Within the past few years, she has been pushing her limits, which was not very wise in her part. Eventually Sam surpassed her brother by unlocking a new ability, one Exclusive to her...

Her skin, along with her hair's colors slowly shifted to Lavender purple as she activated said ability. The purple started emitting it's own light just as Sam opened her eyes. Her hair could barely stay still, constantly moving and every string distancing from the other. Her Iris was no different from the rest of her, Light Purple. In this state, she felt no barriers in front of her, in other words, _**Limitless**_. So she appropriately named it, _**God Mode**_. Obviously, her parents have told her not to use it, they thought it could have severe consequences, but she was a teenager, disobeying her parents was a normal thing. Once again, Sam felt like she could do anything, but she had one definitive objective with this power...

In the vacuum of Space, where no Atmosphere was present, she felt significantly faster in motion. Sam suddenly Blasted towards Earth at the highest speed she could imagine. In a picosecond, she managed to not only pass the Speed of Light, but she continued to increase her speed and went multiple times that. All she could see was stars passing by her at unimaginable speeds...

Within a period of Ten Seconds, she reached her Solar System and came to a full stop. People like her had had many impressive feats, but she was pretty sure no one could do what she just did, not even The Flash himself, _maybe_. The star Vega was about 25 Light Years from Earth. Sam did the calculations within a second and resulted in...

"That's about uh... Mach Sixty Eight point Nine Trillion... Not too shabby" she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Sam zoomed passed Neptune as she began deactivating her God Mode. 'Uranus... Who said scientists don't have a sense of humor' she actually cracked a smile before passing Saturn and it's beautiful rings. 'Mazel tov... I wonder who's the lucky gas planet' a few seconds later, she passes Jupiter. 'I see the diet's working, you're actually pretty lightweight for someone your size...'

 ** _Home_**

Chris had already prepared for the first day of school and was waiting for his mother to arrive and take them. In School and High School, they were the teacher's favorites. The two never got anything other than a Perfect score in every single test they have ever had. Pop quizzes were a joke to them, basically a repeat of the homework they did in mere seconds. They never even complained when assigned to different groups, they both knew they'd carry their respective group regardless.

Though true their scores were perfect, Sam had got less favored points from teachers by either skipping class, not pay attention from time to time, to disturbing the class by chatting with her friends and being caught texting. His behavior was set on Excellent, hers was set on just Good...

The door was opened and Sam entered the house then stretched her arms. "Where's Mom?" she asked. "She's right there, can't you see her? Oh, she's got this power to turn invisible, if you use your infrared vision, you can see her heat signature" she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Oh go choke on Uranus..."

"And that's why _I'm_ the funny one..." he stated. " _Whatever_... I'm bored. Let's play some video games" she suggested. Chris was reading his math book from last year, going over a few things. "I'm busy with this. Just go play with yourself, _aren't you already used to doing that_?" He smirked at her before being blasted in the face by her heat vision. " _Invincible_..." Samantha sighed heavily in annoyance. She focused on his chest before she pressed two fingers against her head...

Chris stopped reading for a moment after he realized. " _Did you just stop my heart with your Telekinesis?_ " There was no way she could truly harm him.

"You're the reason I wish I could kill myself every time I wake up in the morning" she stated with her hands clenched. "I Love you too, sis" Chris even blew a kiss at her before going back to his book. "Fuck off..." she walked past him. "Return the kiss if you didn't like it" he set a checkmate. Sam ignored him and continued walking upstairs.

"Aw... You liked it" she caught with her Super hearing and wished she didn't. 'Gods, please end my miserable existence...'

Like any teenager who hated their surroundings, Sam jumped to bed and covered her ears with her headphones before blasting her favorite songs. Her taste in music was unsurprisingly odd, preferring more instrumental songs than lyrical ones. For someone who was used to being able to hear billions of people talk, she had grown to hate people and their stupid voices.

The first song that came eased her nerves with the perfect tone it was focused in making. Once she closed her eyes, she could actually picture this beautiful scenery, one similar to the Island of Themyscira, incredibly vast, full of green, wildlife. Safe to say, she was addicted to Nature's beauty. Poison Ivy would really like her...

 _ **Later**_

Cassandra had arrived to pick them up and was currently on the way to their high school, in her new Panamera she bought several years back. At one point she fell victim to her own mind and decided to work once again, she just could not spend more time doing nothing. Most of her villain encounters ended up in them surrendering before the battle actually started, she was simply too powerful for any of them and they knew she didn't mess around. So being a Leaguer got boring fast...

The silence in the car was total, with Chris studying ahead and Sam simply texting. "So, you guys ready for the Eleventh Grade?" she asked. "Yeah" they said in unison before going back to what they were doing. "Any expectations or special goals?"

"Getting Perfect grades and making you and Dad proud" Chris said as Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh sweetie, you know we're already proud of the two of you. I mean look at what you've done so far... Sam?"

" _Huh?_ Oh yeah. Same thing, grades, honor student, yadi-yada..." She continued texting. 'Young lady, don't think I don't know about your behavior in school. You've been skipping classes, ignoring your teachers and texting in class...' Sam heard her mother's thoughts. ' _ **Ugh**_... I don't know what the big deal is, Mom. All my grades are flawless, I aced all my exams with a perfect score'

'But you're losing yourself, honey. Your brain is working fine, but it's changing in a way that I don't approve. It's because of that phone. Ya know Chris barely uses his' she replied. 'Chris has basically no friends' Sam looked away. 'He has just as many as you do. But he doesn't let them change who he is...'

'Oh, here we go, _playing Favorites again_ '

' _I'm **not** playing_... _Look_ , your father would agree with me if he was here and you know that. All I ask is for you to be who you really are, not what they make you, please honey...'

After a full minute, Sam silences her phone and puts it back in her pocket. Her arms cross as she avoids eye contact with her mother. "My baby girl..." At that time, Chris finishes his Math book. "Alright, I'm ahead a few classes... Mom, remind me why we have to go to school. I mean I just learned what we'll be doing for the next ten math classes, in half an hour"

"We could homeschool you, but unfortunately, your father and I don't have much time on our hands to do that. Plus, we can't help much if you're choosing different careers... Speaking of which, what are your career paths?"

"I want to be a Surgeon" he stated, already picturing himself as one. "That's great sweetie, make sure you tell your father, he can start teaching you a whole lot, your main focus will be Biology and Chemistry. Sam?"

"I'm... thinking of an Astronomy related job actually..." Cassandra found this interesting. " _You've been flying through Space again, haven't you_... Alright, I think your main subjects are Math and Physics, though you'll have to also focus on... Hm, what am I saying, you two nail every paper that's put in front of you. You'll both do great." The car arrives at their high school.

"Guys... Don't forget to have fun" she said before the two exited the car, immediately getting a few eyes on them. "Oh the stares are back. Missed those" Chris said sarcastically. "Let's just head to class and get this day over with..." At this point, everyone knew who the Wonder Twins were. Perfect students who were twins...

She starts walking before he follows. "Ya know, I never understood why you turned into... _This_ " Chris starts. "And what is _**This**_ you're referring to?" she asked. "You know what I mean. You were more cheerful than me at one point, then you changed. I'm curious to know why..."

"How about you stay the fuck out of my business" she starts walking faster. Chris felt like he should've been the one with Telepathy. "Now I'm even more curious. Just tell me" They enter the school and are greeted with a hallway full of teenagers. A few looked at them, recognizing the wonder twins. Chris shows his palm and smiles. "Hi" he greets them. Some who knew and were a fan of him waved back at him before Sam continued to walk with a bored expression...

A few guys walked towards Chris and stopped him before he could go after Sam. "Dude, your sister got somehow hotter, you gotta give me her number..." he raised an eyebrow. "What I gotta do is resist this urge to punch you in the face. There is no way any of you are getting her number..." He walked past them, careless of their thoughts.

"Those guys were trying to... _Never mind, I guess you heard them_..." he judged by the look on her face. The two were passing by a group of girls, where she overheard one of them whisper into another's ear. Sam stopped and therefore Chris. He was confused on why she did that...

Sam turned around and approached the group, specifically the whisperer. "You wanna say that again, _**to my face**_?" She asked, giving her a threatening glare. The girl found the saliva on her throat difficult to swallow as Sam clenched her fists. "I- I d- didn't say anything" she replied before the glare got worse. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I called you an Emo bitch, just please don't hurt me..."

Sam felt her brother's hand on her arm. "Sam, seriously. I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you really need to cool off..." she took her arm back and continued to walk towards class. "I'm sorry about that..." He apologized for his sister's actions.

"It's cool, Chris... Actually now that you're here, I was thinking-" the bell rung, saving him from having to refuse the date the cute girl was going to ask him on. All the same, cute and innocent at first, Devils later on. He didn't really trust anyone in that school with his emotions, they'd just bring him down at the end of the day... 'Wait, **_that's it!_** '

 ** _In Class_**

The teacher was still absent within the first few minutes, leaving the classroom free and quite loud. People talked to each other while Sam was trying to tune them out...

She did in fact silence them enough so they didn't bother her, yet she heard his brother's voice. 'Question, what's his name?' He asked her in the newly established link. The two unsurprisingly sat next to each other again, so she looks to her right in confusion. ' _What_?' She asked, her head resting on her supporting hand, her right foot quitting it's impatient tapping on the ground.

'The guy who said something you didn't like, what's his name. I wanna go talk to him' he explained. With that, she deduced his objective. 'I'm not depressed because of a boy... I hate everyone in this school. Even more than that, _I hate_ _Humans_... It's complicated.'

' _I can't tell if that's racist or not_. Anyway, try me...'

'I've lost Hope in Humanity, Chris. I mean how can you not after what you've seen so far. They invent the most destructive weapons, capable of World Destruction and yet still aim it at themselves, like it's gonna hurt the other side more than their own when the whole fucking planet is bombed back to the Stone Age. They kill each other willingly, for money, for power. Flora and Fauna devastated by their own actions, they're destroying what is essential to their survival. Violence is committed by the ones who want Peace in an endless loop that will never stop. One Continent overfeeds itself while letting another starve. I mean one guy was directly responsible for the deaths of literal Millions of innocent people. Another guy bombed two cities, causing deformities in the DNA of hundreds that would later procreate and give birth to people who would rather die than continue to live in pain... How can you just sit there and overlook all of that bullshit. Why do you think I always leave Earth every chance I get. They're all Retarded if not Monsters and they should all Go to Hell...'

Chris stared at her sister in awe, having no idea she had all of that weighing her down this whole time. 'Sis, I had no idea... But being human, isn't all about doing bad things, they also have compassion, they are capable of doing good too, It's jus-'

' ** _Really_** , then it should be no problem for you to name one Good thing they've done that outweighs the Bad' she interrupts. There was nothing good that outweighed the bad in this species. One soon opens their eyes after seeing the greatest horrors they have done over the centuries...

'Look, we can talk about this later...' Chris postponed the subject while the teacher entered the class, with a girl following him inside. The so called wonder twins payed no attention at first. Chris was focused on his sister and Sam herself was simply staring out the window on her left...

' ** _Holy Shit!_** ' Chris thought, making Sam look at him, in the process of turning her head, her eyes went back to what was in front of her. ' _Seriously_?' she asked.

"Alright, settle down class and welcome your new classmate..." They all looked at the girl next to him...

Everything looked normal enough, but she had an odd feature, that was her white colored hair. Strange, yes, but no one else gave too much thought into it. Except for the twins, who stared at her and looked at each other...

"Hey, my name is Rose, I'm an exchange student from Chicago." Her voice revealed her increasing boredom and more dark nature. There was an empty seat conveniently in front of Sam, which the teacher told her to take...

After Rose sat down and pulled out her books, the teacher began. "Alright, I hope everyone studied a few times during the vacation. I've told you to start preparing for High School's Final Exams now, they're no joke..." He kept going on and on, but the twins were too busy staring to listen. 'Think she's...'

' _No doubt_. That attitude, that voice, that _hair_...' To be sure, Sam got the idea to say. "Wilson..." then looked at Chris. "...That was the physicist you were talking about yesterday, right?" Rose couldn't see the wink Sam was giving to her brother. After that, Rose turned her head back to the teacher and continued on with her business.

'She looked... Had some pretty threatening eyes too. What are we gonna do?' Chris asked. 'I'll show you what we're gonna do... Freeze time' She ordered. 'What are you gonna do?' He asked her while she placed a field around herself and Rose. Chris closed his eyes and strained himself...

Seconds later, the teacher's speech slowed down drastically and eventually stopped. Rose raised her eyebrows in confusion. She looked to her right and saw the entire class frozen, no movement, no sound...

" _What the Fuck is going on_..." Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Rose Wilson, Daughter of Slade Wilson A.K.A... _DeathStroke, The Terminator_ " the instant she heard that from the girl behind her, she grabbed her bag and jumped out of her seat. Rose ran through the door and attempted to flee...

In the hallway, as she looked around, she only saw people frozen in time. " _ **Fuck**_ , _what is this shit_?" Her running stopped when she bumped into a boy in the hallway. He didn't move an inch, but she was bounced back. Odd that that happened, the hallway path was mostly clear. Then she realized, the boy was moving...

Rose crawled before getting back up to her feet and running away from him. Chris broke a smile, this was somewhat fun now...

She maneuvered her way past a few groups of people but soon stopped as Sam turned the corner and surprised her. 'How the fuck are they doing this? Metas...' This time, she didn't run away, rather she jumped towards the wall and jumped over Sam, then kept running...

She was running at incredible speeds, which only proved the twins' suspicions. Having no idea where she was heading, she turned right and entered the gym. " ** _Shit_**..." Looking around, she spotted an emergency exit and dashed towards it. However before she could reach it, Chris teleported in front of the door...

Rose skid in the process of stopping. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said before she turned around and saw Sam on the door.

Cornered, she had no choice but to fight them. "I'm someone you don't want to mess with..." She reached for her backpack and pulled out two hilts, these soon shot out energy blades. "Woah... You're way into Star Wars" Chris commented. "Promised mom I wouldn't kill anyone... Oh well, promises are meant to be broken" her first target was Chris who was much closer to her...

Her first attack was a horizontal slash, before it landed, Chris ducked. The next attack was a vertical, aiming to divide him in two, Chris quickly rose up, moved slightly to the right, grabbed the handle and easily disarmed her. Rose gripped his wrist before attempting to stab him with the other saber. He surprised her with his superior strength by pulling her instead and moving around her. Her hand was held behind her back. The sword followed him, but was gripped before it met him. It was then when he threatened to cut her neck with her own sword, a bluff just to get her to drop it, and it worked...

Rose freed herself from his grip by jumping, placing her feet on his chest and jumping again. A front flip was done before she landed and turned to him again. By now, she probably figured out he's an expert in weapon combat. Her fists quickly rose up, challenging him hand to hand.

'Now this is getting interesting' it's been a long time since he had to use his fists in a fight. Chris prepared his flawless stance, practically screaming his dominance with hand to hand combat. Regardless, she charged at him in a zigzag pattern. When she was close to him, she jumped up and threw a punch. He backed away, avoiding it completely, then she swept her feet, making him simply jump, then came the direct kick to the gut while he was in mid air, Chris grabbed it, landed and threw her to his right. Rose crashed against the bleachers and hissed in pain...

Pissed off now, she jumped back into battle. The first attack was a swinging kick across his face, he ducked before he swept her leg, but instead of falling, she landed with her hands before pushing herself towards her opponent for a double kick. Chris moved to the right, avoiding her, she landed and turned, ready to punch him again. He blocked it with his left palm, then blocked the other with his right palm. Rose grabbed both his wrists and pulled him closer for a knee in the stomach, but he quickly jumped over her, doing a front flip and landing behind her with his back turned. She grit her teeth with anger, turned around and went for a vertical kick upwards between his legs...

Chris gripped her leg just in time. " _Seriously_? That's cheap. Who the heck trained you?" He turned around while jumping and kicked her stomach, sending her flying. Rose landed on her feet, skidding for a few meters. Her temper wasn't reducing during this, she shouted in anger before charging at him again...

Approaching him, she jumped and kicked him three times while spinning, Chris blocked all three with the palm of his hands. Her legs caught him by the neck before she punched him twice and pushed towards the ground, where her hands supported her while she threw him towards the bleachers. He broke through a few steps before hitting the wall. Rose then jumped in after him...

Sam was watching her brother get beaten with a few chuckles escaping her mouth. "Should've gotten some popcorn... Actually, I should" after hearing several crashes and grunts from her brother, she flew out of the gym, going after the popcorn she wanted. It's not like she could actually hurt him, so what was the big deal of ditching him...

Chris was slammed against the wall, then punched multiple times across the face and kneed in the stomach. Then she uppercut him so hard, he flew up and crashed his head before coming back down. Rose jumped on top of him and unleashed a barrage of severe punches. Eventually his eyes close and she is under the impression of him being unconscious or dead...

Then she realized something. "T- there's no blood..." Not even a bruise was on his face. Rose checked his pulse and his heart beat. For someone who's been fighting and losing, his heartbeat was seriously low. It was considered a heart rate someone would have if they were simply resting. " _ **What the Fuck**_..."

Chris opened one eye before the other. "Oh, you didn't fall for it. I guess you're not as dumb as my sister thought..." He said before she quickly punched him again, however this time was different. She was punching something harder than diamond, the shock she inflicted didn't faze him and she felt the worst pain she's ever felt in her entire life. " _ **AAAHHHHHH FUCK**_..." She shouted while she gripped her knuckle in agony...

"S- sorry about that. But, can you get off me now..." He requested somewhat calmly. Rose was confused and in so much pain. " _ **That's It**_ , you meta human turd..." Her hands joined to block his throat. "You're dying, _right here, right now_..." She squeezed harder while he just kept staring at her, waiting until she was done with her pathetic attempt to kill him...

A full minute goes by and his expression does not change from the cute little smile. " _C'mon_ , let go already. I don't even want to hurt you. I promise..." by that point she had realized she was no match for him, just an ant trying to take down a planet. Could she trust him? What did he want from her?

Rose slowly calmed herself down and released his neck with cautious movements. "Just in case you wanna do this again, my safe words are _Failed_ _Exam_..." His sentence and wink made her evaluate their current position. She then quickly rose up, no pun intended. " _Go Fuck yourself_... And what do you want with me?"

Chris sat and stood up before wiping any dust off his clothes. "I don't want anything from you, I just wanted to know if you were really DeathStroke's daughter" he gripped his neck as if there was any mark...

"Well, I live with my mother. So what about it? Are you going to arrest me for going to school like a normal person?" She asked with her sarcastic tone and arms crossed. " _Arrest you_? Heck no, I think I have a little crush on you..." She raises an eyebrow before he offers her his hand. Naturally, she refuses.

Chris teleports himself and her out of the bleachers. Rose looks around before she feels nauseous and covers her mouth, not at all used to teleportation. "Sorry, my teleportation's different..." She looks at him in anger and confusion. " _ **What the hell are you**_?"

Chris extends his arm towards the broken bleachers and reverses _it's_ time. Rose watches in awe as the broken pieces go back to the way they were before they arrived. " _Don't see shit like this everyday_ " she said to herself. "Unless you're me, no one does" he replies.

"So all this time, you could've beaten me down to the ground and killed me. Why did you bother fighting me for ten minutes?" she asks him. "I don't... I'm not the one to do that... To be honest, I saw your stance and I kinda wanted to test the both of us. It's been a while since I've been in an actual battle..."

" _Don't talk as if we're friends_... If you go to this school, it's only a matter of time before I track you down to your home. I can expose you as meta humans"

"Go ahead, I'll just turn back time and prevent you from doing that... I'm not a Meta human, I'm barely even human at all. I'm kind of a breed between an Alien species and a Goddess" safe to say, Rose was creeped out, freaked out and overall shocked...

"Let me guess... _Kryptonian_?" He nods in agreement. "Fucking hell, why didn't that moron build a wall around the planet... What are you going to do to me now?"

"Well, since Slade isn't your current guardian and you're here with your mother, I guess I can let you go. As long as you promise not to hurt anyone" Chris said with a glare. Rose stared into his eyes with her own glare, proving she wasn't the cowardly type. "Whatever, Kryptonian..." She said before walking away...

Rose felt her wrist being gripped, then she stopped and clenched her fists. "Wait... C- can I ask you something?" What could he possibly want from her now?

"No. I'm not going on a stupid date with you, so don't waste your breath..."

"A date? No, not exactly. I wanted to ask you if... I- I mean I... how do I even ask this..." Rose turns to him as he struggles to put his words together, which was sort of adorable. Chris felt the awkwardness increasing with each second as he became tense. _What could he be thinking?_

"You want to fight me again, don't you?" she guesses. " ** _Yes_** , _thank the Gods you get it_... I want to spar with you, I really like you, your fighting style I mean. It's hard to find someone as skilled as you, I guess I don't want to miss this chance." Not that often someone just straight up asks a girl that, but she could somehow relate. She too had that urge to engage in a good brawl against someone of her level or higher, just to get better herself and or blow off some steam...

Chris calls her energy swords and bag to him then hands them to her. Rose clicks a small button on each and the blades return to the handle. "So what do you say? After school, we spar here..." Rose stared at him with a blank expression. That expression turned into anger before she took her arm back by force. " _Go jump off a cliff_..." she said. "I can fly..."

"Then go fuck yourself instead..." she gave him the middle finger before punching the doors open and leaving the gym. Soon after, Sam comes back, phasing through the wall with a bag of popcorn on her hands. " _ **Shit**_ , _did I miss anything good_?"

"Thanks for ditching me..." he said sarcastically. "Tell me in what way should I be worried for you..." He sighs before walking past her. "Let's go, I gotta resume time, _feeling pretty drained_..."

Back in class, the twins opened the door and walked back to their seats. Rose was already there, sitting quietly and waiting for time to go back to normal. She didn't even pay attention to the twins walking past her. "... Careful who you're friends with, Chris." Sam finished talking before they both sat down...

Chris took a deep breath and altered time again, turning it back to how it was before. After doing so, Rose looked back at the teacher who continued talking...

'Why does this shit have to happen to me, what did I do to deserve this?' Rose asked herself. "Now the reason I told you to review the lessons, is because you're all having a surprise test today." The entire class moaned at the same time the teacher pulled out the copies of the test...

"And before you ask, yes Rose, you'll have to take it too... It's all the same things you faced in the exams. Assuming some of you didn't cheat, I'd say it's pretty easy..." he gave a devious smile as he started passing them the test...

Chris knew something was up with the teacher last year. On the last days of school, the teacher was telling them to study constantly, he knew that after the exams, they would just flush all that knowledge down the drain, just like most years...

"Thirty five minutes... Test starts Now." With that, he started the timer...

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

Chris was done with the three paged test with ease. ' _Hey dill weed, what did you get for Twenty four?_ ' He heard his sister's voice in his head. ' _It's C_ ' he answered. ' _ **What!** How_? I got B'

'They gave you both temperatures in Celsius and want the final result in Kelvin. The only way you could get B is by subtracting the temperatures then converting, that's wrong because you're going to use that to calculate something else. You have to convert both temperatures to Kelvin first, _Then_ you subtract them.' After a few seconds, Sam comes up with different results, one that matches C...

' _Thanks goldilocks_... Also, your girlfriend over there is stuck, I'm pretty sure she's gonna flunk this, much like the rest of the class...' Sam smiles to herself as she finishes her test...

It's been their rule since day one to not share answers in a test with the others. They asked each other a few things, but that was them. The others weren't included. That didn't stop Chris from leaking one or two difficult question's answers to his friends so they wouldn't fail. They loved him for that. Sam simply chuckled to herself when someone asked her for something...

Chris looked at Rose and began feeling sorry for her. ' _What_... How does she not know this? She passed the exams a few months ago' he said. 'She did, she also forgot. Enhanced physical capabilities, not enhanced memory though. Oh well, sucks not being Kryptonian...'

He watched her stare at the paper in front of her, struggling to recall the formulas necessary to solve the questions ahead. Without any friend there to help her, she felt isolated and trapped, with the teacher looking at her every few seconds. ' _ **Fuck me**_...' She thought to herself as she crashed her palm on her forehead with her eyes closed shut, stressed...

Rose Wilson looked down at the test again but noticed something different. Her eyes widen at the notice that the draft sheet on her table wasn't hers. The handwriting was significantly different. She then quickly looked around her, but saw no one looking back. This sheet had all the detailed answers and formulas. There was a drawn smiley face on the top right corner of it...

She hasn't met anyone in class who would actually be nice to her as to doing this. However, since this impossible trade happened unnoticed, it must've been none other than...

Rose turned her head to the right and looked at Chris. He was done with his test and had an almost empty draft sheet, with her handwriting on it. Chris looked up at her and briefly smiled. Rose furrowed her eyebrows, enraged, _how dare he think she needed his stupid help?_

"Rose, eyes on your test." She did as the teacher ordered and looked back at the draft sheet. Rose was just about to crush it into a ball. However, she stopped and looked at the smiley face again. _He annoyed her, sure_ , but what other choice did she have that didn't result in her flunking this...

Rose grit her teeth in anger. ' _Gonna fucking stab you_...' she thought before she took a deep breath and started filling her test with his answers. Looking to the sheet on her left and writing with her right hand, over and over until she finished it. All 40 questions answered...

She quietly snapped her fingers twice under the desk to signal him. Sam noticed this and stared at her suspiciously looking brother. _Quickly_ , she placed a field around herself, preventing his Cronokinesis from affecting her. Chris stood up and grabbed the sheet on his desk then walked over to Rose's and switched them back...

When he got back to his seat, time went back to normal. ' _You're so busted_...' She thought to herself...

With Rose's next blink, her draft sheet was back on her desk, which she took no time crushing it into a ball. ' _This is **Never** happening again, just a one time thing, I'm not nor will I **ever** be your friend_...' She thought, assuming he had the power to hear it...

' _This is **Never** happening again, just a one time thing, I'm not nor will I **ever** be your friend_...' Sam repeated the thoughts to Chris, which he honestly did not feel happy about, he felt heart broken actually...

'What an ungrateful bitch... I say turn back time and never give her the answers. Let her suffer, she doesn't deserve a perfect score...'

After the timer hit zero, the teacher took the tests and dismissed the class. The next classes went about with nothing particularly interesting. In the last class, the physics teacher arrived and left the tests. With the conclusion of the current class, they could go and get their results...

The star student himself had just finished an exercise on the whiteboard with ease. "Once again, G _reat Job_ , _Chris_. I see you're still at the top of your game... That about wraps up this lesson. Next time we'll expand on this, so make sure you revise it..." Everyone got up and got their tests. Most of the class managed to just barely pass 50%. Sam had a 100% as per usual and quickly hid it. She never allowed anyone to see her grades, even though everyone knew how much she got...

Rose finished packing her bags and went to the teacher's desk to pick up the only test left, which was hers. Her eyes widen in shock as she sees her score. It's been a while since she's had the perfect score of 100%. As in Years long. It looks like her _Not-Friend_ was smarter than she thought...

Then came this strange feeling, one that made her heart feel strange, a compelling desire to thank him for what he did for her...

' _Fuck that_...' she placed the test in her bag and exited the classroom. To her right was the corridor that followed the exit. To her left, the school gym where someone she didn't like was most likely waiting on her. Without a second thought, she went for the right...

Sam entered the car and was met with her mother's curious look and question. "Where's your brother?" she asked. "He said he wanted to meet up with someone. He'll ever home late..." She reported with shrugs. "Hm... That's not like him... That's fine, I guess..."

Chris was sat down on the bleachers, waiting for someone who wasn't going to show up. He wasn't even sure he should even bother. The person he was waiting on wasn't really interested in him in the slightest. Quite the opposite actually, she hated his guts. Regardless, he decided to wait...

After ten minutes passes with no one entering, he feels the heartbreak again. Chris sighs in disappointment and utter sadness. Grabbing his bag, he flew to the door. He had to admit, after all that, she was just going to leave him with nothing but an empty feeling...

Moral of the story, her sister was right about Humans...

He opened the door and there she was, standing there, about to open the door herself. Their blue eyes met each other, he was surprised to see her there, she was surprised he was still waiting for her. " _ **You're here**_!" He couldn't help but be excited about it. " _Shut the fuck up, you idiot, you'll get us caught_..." That didn't affect his growing smile.

Rose looked at her left, then her right, making sure no one was around before entering the gym with him. "Alright, _let's get this shit over with_..." she says to herself. "So what made you change your mind?" He could guess that it was the test, but he just wanted to hear her say it...

"Don't act like you don't know what..." Rose got out her backpack and started searching for something. " _Right_... How much did you get?" his question was answered with a glare. " _I'm not giving you any satisfaction_. So quit asking stupid questions you already know the answer to..."

"Okay, just relax. No more stupid questions..." They stop in the middle of the room before she gets out a suit from her bag. "I'm gonna go change into this... _You don't have X ray vision, do you_?" she asks. " _N- no_... What is that?"

"It's called clothes, you wear them so you can stop being naked." He rolled his eyes as she made her way to the next room, which was the changing room...

Chris waited for more than five minutes after she entered said room. He's heard women take a while to dress themselves, but she was simply switching from one outfit to another. He sighed and looked at the next room. According to her sister, he had to _picture the object blocking his view was not there_...

The wall slowly but surely started becoming invisible and he could see what was behind it. Rose was there, done dressing, on her feet, staring back at him with two middle finger gestures pointed at him, there was a glare that basically said " _I **knew** you'd watch me_..." One of her outfit's layers were lead, so he couldn't see through...

" _Uh oh_..." Rose exited the room and walked towards him with an angry look in her eyes. Trying to pretend he wasn't looking, he put a smile and said. " _Oh_ , you're do-" Receiving a slap mid sentence. Though it was clear who felt that the most. "Do that shit again and it'll be the last time you ever see anything, _**ever**_!"

"Sorry, you were taking a long time, I was just gonna... Never mind, I- _I like your suit_ " The first noticeable layer was grey, the substance was Kevlar, only seen on her arms and sides. He couldn't recognize anything special about the second, blue layer, only that it covered most of her torso, the front and back, then her legs. Her boots, belt and gloves were orange. Similar to DeathStroke's...

" _No you don't_. I look like my dad in this shit" she looks at herself. "I meant I like you in that suit, you look pretty cool..." Like the other compliments he sends, she spits on it and moves on. She takes out one of her twin blades on her back and prepares her stance. "Shut up and get to bleeding..." With that, she goes in for a stab...

 ** _With Sam_**

She was watching TV with her mother when Conner got back from work. As he entered the house, he was greeted by most of his family...

"Where's Chris?" he was always there with them when he got back. "He's with a friend of his, said he'll be back a little late." Sam repeated to him. "Oh, that's alright..." Conner shrugged. "By the way, which of his friends is he with?" Cassandra asked her. "It's a new one, her name is Rose..." Sam intentionally kept the last name to herself.

"She, Rose, is she his girlfriend? Are you two dating this soon?" Cassandra asked her. "Mom, you sound like Grandma. He can take care of himself, plus he's not gonna do anything irresponsible. He's Chris."

"I know... But it's been an hour since we got home, what is your brother up to?"

 _ **With Chris**_

" _Go faster, Chris_..." Rose demanded as he went in again. Her breathing quickened as her stamina depleted with each movement. " _F- fuck... I might just fucking pass out_..." She was sweating non stop, they've been at it for far too long. At this point, she was gasping for air and she could barely talk anymore. Her whole body was shaking with excitement "One... more... time... _Don't hold anything back_..." Taking short pauses to breathe, she begged him to keep going, it was simply too good to stop, she wanted this to last all night...

"Rose, I think we should stop... You're out of breath and exhausted." Chris lowered the sword she gave him. " ** _C'mon_** , _don't be such a pussy_. The fight's just getting good..." Her determination was strong, however she could barely hold her own sword...

"Look, this is fun, you're an awesome swordswoman. But I think our parents are worried sick by now. It's been an hour..." he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't want to keep the brawl going, but he had to be responsible. Rose's breathing began settling as her heart rate reduced over time. No longer was her panting visible within the few seconds of rest. She kept staring at him the whole time...

" _No, fuck our parents_... Can't you stop time so we can fight more?" what seemed like a good idea at first. "I can't, I've done it too many times already, I'm drained. Plus it's hard to keep time still while I'm using all my focus on fighting you... Y- you're Amazing" she rolls her eyes, hides the blade and ends her stance...

" _ **Fine**_..." Chris does the same and approaches her. How he was two years younger than her, yet still taller was beyond her. As far as the new species first impressions go, she hated the _Super Gods_. Rose looked up at him as he got closer then undid her ponytail, which he thought looked cool. "So... Does this make us friends?" he asks with an adorable and welcoming smile on his face while handing her the sword...

With the day she's had, being rescued from her mother's wrath, the quenched thirst for a mighty brawl, she really had no choice but to say

" _ **No**_." She swiped it from his hand. The blade retreated into the kilt like the other. " _Fuck your species, Fuck your sister, Fuck this School, Fuck this City, Fuck this Country, Fuck this Planet, this Galaxy, this entire fucking Universe... But more importantly, **Fuck you**. Fuck your stupid smile, Fuck your grades, Fuck your help, Fuck Everything and Everyone you Love. Leave me the Fuck alone and don't **Ever** Fucking talk to me again_..." Just like that, she turned around and walked to the changing room where her bag was...

Chris was left with a frown on his face and a heart in two pieces once again. After all that, she still doesn't have any empathy, she doesn't show any emotion towards him that isn't anger or hatred, he thought maybe she could open up a little to him, that's all he wanted from today... Funny, he actually thought they were bonding during their sparring...

Rose was finished changing back into civilian clothes, when she opened the door, the lights were off. This was a sign that he had left. " _ **Chris**_?" She called out, but there was no answer or sounds of footsteps. She really thought he would persist and wait for her to change back, but that wasn't the case. " _Hm_... must've finally broken him... _Oh well, sucks to be him_." she shrugs his entire existence off before exiting the gym, and soon the school...

It was as dark as it could get, but she was sure the figure in the distance was him. What a coincidence, they were heading in the same direction...

 ** _Home_**

Sam and Conner both heard the teleportation sound, exclusive to only one person. That meant Chris was finally home...

As the door was opened, all eyes were directed to him, more specifically, the sad frown on his face, which was extremely rare for someone like him. The first thing they all wanted to know is...

" _What's wrong, Chris_?" The parents first asked. " _Why do you look all depressed_? _That's my thing_ " Sam stated. Chris sighed before lying to their faces. "I'm fine..." Cassandra was the only one without Super hearing, yet she felt that heart sending lies to his mouth...

"No, you're not" they all said before Conner and Cassandra got up and went to him. "What happened, hon?" she asked first while caressing his cheek. He couldn't help but sigh again. "Guys, seriously... Let's just say the day didn't go as planned. I'll be fine by tomorrow... If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

"Dinner?" Conner informed before his son shook his head. "I'll pass... Oh yeah, the test" he reached for his backpack, took out the test, then gave it to them. "Congrats kiddo, that's my little boy" Cassie hugged him while Conner gave a proud smile...

"Thanks guys..." With that, he disappeared and reappeared in his bedroom. Sam was carefully examining his expression and guessed what might've happened...

 ** _Later that night_** , she barged into his room and found his brother listening to music in bed. " ** _Wow_** , you even stole my edgy, emo, _drown your emotions in music and burry them with headphones_ thing..." Chris looked up and saw his sister talking, but couldn't hear her, so he removed one side. "What do you want, I've had enough of people today..."

"You even sound like me. Heck no, what the _f- freak_ did that... _unpleasant woman_ , do to you?" She asked him before he placed the headphone side back on his ear. It was basically a way of saying, _I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone_. But she wasn't having that mess...

Chris' phone's battery suddenly died, even thought it was at 100% just two minutes ago. He looked up to see Sam lowering her hand, she had just absorbed all of the phone's energy. He sighed heavily before taking the headphones off completely. "Good... _Now,_ you know it's rare for me to give a crap about your life. Don't make me regret doing that now. _**What happened**_?" she sat down on the side of his bed, ready to listen...

 ** _The next day_**

Rose was slammed against a wall in the women's restroom. " _ **What the Fuck is wrong with you**_?" Sam was _beyond_ furious with her. "What kinda demon incarnation are you? Are you a douchebag to every single life in existence, or just him. Cuz last time I checked, the only person to treat you well in this school is him..." Rose tried getting the Kryptonian's hands off her shirt...

"What I do is _none of your business_ " Rose punched Sam in the face and immediately regretted it. "It's my _business_ when someone hurts my little brother. I may not act like it, but I Love Him, regardless of our differences. I'm the pessimist, he's the optimist. I'm a bitch, he's a Saint, a Saint that doesn't deserve that bullshit you said to him yesterday..."

"He went home crying, didn't he... _Oh Boo hoo_ , cry me a river." Everything she said made it harder for Sam to resist destroying her. "Do you know how many people he's actually gotten close to? _None_ , because _**No One**_ , not his friends, and especially not assholes like you, are fucking worthy of even looking at him. Then one day, he looks at you and decides to actually trust and help your sorry ass. All because he thought you're special, actually different from the rest. Yet you take that trust, spit on it and chuck it in the trash then burn it... What's worse is the fact that even after all of that, he still doesn't regret helping you..." Rose slightly widens her eyebrows, how his hopes haven't died yet was beyond her...

"Here's what's gonna happen, regardless of your shit personality, you're going to approach him and at the very fucking least thank him." Rose began chuckling. "I didn't ask for his help, I didn't ask for any help. I was doing my thing until he Interfered"

"By that you mean, help a dumb bitch pass with a Perfect score? I don't care if you're incapable of saying those words, your mouth is saying thank you today, or else..." She raises an eyebrow. " _Or else what_?"

"Hm... Better hope whatever serum is in you helps you breathe in outer space, bitch" Sam released her and walked out of the restroom...

In the classroom, Chris was finishing his homework, since he didn't do anything yesterday but be as depressed as possible. He stopped to think of the right mathematical formula to do the last exercise that was troubling him. At that time, Sam had returned from wherever she went and sat down on her desk. "Sam, can you help me with this?" He asked her while biting his pen in stress. She got up and looked at his exercise book.

"Notable cases, after that you'll be left with a second degree equation..." he snapped his fingers, wondering why he didn't think of it. "Oh yeah, now I remember. Thanks..." she playfully punches his shoulder before returning to her seat and using her phone. Between pauses in texts, she used the time to stare at her brother. He simply just looked too innocent, fragile yet so strong, hurt yet still happy. ' _How does he do it_... If I had the day he had, I'd be destroying planets right now just to cool off...'

Chris smiled as he finished his homework, now it was time to study ahead. As he reached for the book, he noticed someone was in front of him and had their hands on his desk. When he looked up, he saw a person he would rather not speak to today, or the metaphorical tomorrow...

He simply looked back down at his desk and went for his book. " ** _Don't ignore me_** , _**I-**_ _I wanna talk to you_ " this soon got the attention of some of the classmates, thinking this might be something romantic so they could gossip about. Rose thought she would have trouble saying this before, now she had the whole class watching. She lifts his chin up, forcing him to look at her in the eye...

"I'm only saying this once, so listen... _T- thanks_... for what you did yesterday, if it wasn't for you, I'd be in some serious shit with my mom, she actually told me she was proud of me. I didn't really deserve that... Just like you didn't deserve any of my bullshit yesterday, _I'm sorry_ , for everything I said to you. It's just that I- I... _Ugh_ , I don't even have an excuse. I'm Sorry..." Chris, along with Sam were stunned, they didn't think she could actually say those words without killing herself afterwards...

"Kiss, _Kiss_ , _**Kiss**_..." one person started, then another, then another one, soon the whole class was chanting the same word. Chris couldn't help but to blush at that. He couldn't really say he wouldn't like that to happen. He smiles at her, proving he did in fact like her, even after all of that. Rose slowly became victim of the class' chanting, she looked to her left before looking back at him... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to

" ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_** " Rose Wilson was still Rose Wilson, the whole class was silent after her outburst. Sam looked at him and noticed his smile grow wider, _significantly_ wider. ' _Oh for fuck sakes Chris, **of** **all** **people**_...' She couldn't believe this, how come in a place with dozens of decent girls, he ends up liking the short tempered, rude, unfunny, pessimistic, asshole of all time that's not Sam...

One teacher soon entered the room, making everyone take their seats and look forward. Chris grabbed her wrist before she went back. " _Apology accepted_ " he said as he smiled broadly. Rose spent 10 seconds staring him back then took her hand back and got back to her seat...

 ** _Several hours later_**

The final bell rung, interrupting all the teacher's lectures. Teenagers packed their bags and fled from their classroom, meeting up with friends and such, outside. Their last period was chemistry and Chris wanted to ask a few questions to his teacher. Meanwhile, Sam and Rose were giving each other mental death threats and glares.

Frankly, Rose was done talking to her and was ready to blow off some steam. She grabbed her bag and hanged it on one shoulder. "Scientists know there is a fourth state of matter, not three, why don't we ever learn about it?" Chris questions his teacher. "Well, that's because Plasma isn't exactly natural on Earth. The only Plasma present here is man made and used in small things, it's basically insignificant." He explains...

"It's something stars are mostly made out of. I think it- _**hey**_..." Chris is practically dragged out of the room by Rose. The teacher is confused as to why she would just do that. " _Are they dating or something_?" He asks the only person left in the classroom. Sam felt like gagging after hearing that question...

Whilst being dragged by his arm, Chris stopped resisting and went with her. " _Okay, I'm coming_. Just relax" she only increased her speed until they reached the gym, in which she practically threw him inside before turning on the lights and closing the doors. "Alright, let's do this..."

Sam exited the school and spotted her mother's car. She entered it and took her bag off her back then sighed. " _Again_?" Cassandra asks. "Yup..."she replied. "I'm getting a little suspicious here, what are they doing together? I mean, last night he came home so sad. _Who is this girl_?"

"She's his friend, if he's not telling you then it's none of my business to. Trust me, that's not gonna happen again..." She said, looking back at the school. Cassandra drove off. "Hope you're right... But this is not happening tomorrow. Tomorrow you both are coming home with me. I don't trust this girl..."

 ** _One Hour Later_**

Chris jumps up and slashes downwards. Rose drops her sword, bends to one knee and catches his sword between the palms of her hands with precision. He widens his eyes in shock, giving her the opportunity to get up, kick his wielding hand, punch his stomach, grab his arm and throw him over her shoulder. He fell flat on his back before she flipped forward and landed on top of him. His hands were restrained by hers and he had no way of escaping...

"Four-to-Three... _I Win_ " she says as she breathes heavily, exhausted once again. Her breathing soon settled and she released him before getting back up. His hand extended to her, wanting a helping hand up. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand...

As he was getting up, she let go of him, making him fall back down. Rose chuckled at him before stating "I'm still an asshole. _Never forget that_... Now get your ass up..."

After she switched into her civilian clothes, the two exited the school and began walking home. He knew for a fact that she wasn't going to start a conversation with him, neither was she going to tolerate him speaking to her. So he kept quiet while they walked side by side below the moon's reflected light...

"Quiet today, cat got your tongue?" She asks, still looking forward. "I... I don't want to annoy you by talking..." _Now_ he was learning. " _Wise_ , but if you keep that up I'll get bored and therefore even more annoyed..." now he was confused again. "I'm confused, what exactly do you want me to do?" She thought for a moment before deciding. "Maybe it's best if we don't talk to each other, actually..."

The two finally reach the point where they had to split up. Without a word, she parted ways before her wrist was grabbed once again, like it wasn't annoying enough the first few times he's done it. " _Do you want me to give you that hand_? You seem more obsessed with it than I am..."

Chris took a deep breath before he began. She turned to him in time to see him exhale and reopen his eyes, then guessed what was coming next "Rose, will you-"

" ** _No!_** " She refused and took her hand back forcefully. " _Get it through your thick skull already_. **_I Do Not Like You_** , or anyone on this planet for that matter. So stop trying to ask me out. I will **_Never_** , in a _trillion years_ say _Yes_ "

"... Tell me why you act so miserable." her eyes quickly widen, not expecting that. " _The fuck's that supposed to mean_? You think I'm _pretending_?" she asks.

"I know you're pretending. I know there's so much Good in you, I know you're simply just too afraid to let it out. You're afraid of getting hurt by someone you opened up to..." She raises an eyebrow and clenches her fists. "You really think you can psychoanalyze me? We literally just met yesterday, I've barely said anything about my life and you claim to know who I am. Why don't you shove those assumptions up your ass and deal with the fact that I'm actually like this twenty four seven. There's no good side, just the bad, what you're seeing right now is _Me_. Not everyone has that bullshit backstory... You know what? _I'm done with you_. Don't ever speak to me again. This time I mean it and I'm not apologizing..." Rose storms off, angrier than she has ever been...

'I know I'm not wrong...' Chris smiles and continues to his house.

 ** _Home_**

Chris opened the door to his home and entered. The first thing he saw was his mother and sister both playing a console game. Conner was massaging Cassandra's shoulders while she played...

" _What the_ , _**how are you winning**_?" Sam asked her. " _Pfft_ , this generation got so used to games easier than breathing. In our generation we had to practice and grind for hours. Don't ever challenge your old woman, cupcake, cuz even with cheats I'd _still_ burry you with lead..." Cassandra's player jumped off a balcony, spun around and shot Sam's player in the head, ending the match...

Sam was left wide eyed, jaw dropped and stunned. Fighting games, racing games, shooting games, she had just lost them all. " _ **Ugh screw this**_ , _it's not fair_ " she dropped the controller on the couch and crossed her arms. Cassandra chuckled "I remember the rage quits too... Oh hey Chris, you're back..."

He smiles at them. "Yeah, so what's for dinner?"

 _ **Rose's Home**_

She had skipped dinner, avoided conversation with her mother and went straight to bed, _extremely angry_. Her bag was on the ground in front of her door, her shoes and school uniform were left on random points on the floor. Her blanket covered her resting body...

She wanted to forget this day as fast as possible, yet her mind seemed to want to repeat it as many times as it could. Her quote, _favorite moments_ from today played back non stop, never allowing her to fall asleep...

'I _**pretend**_? My father's a fucking murderer, every time I look in the mirror all I can see is the reflection of him and I can't escape it unless I cut all my hair and get plastic surgery. Sometimes I can't tell if my Mom even cares about me. Does he _**really**_ think I'm pretending to be miserable? _**Fuck him**_...' She turned to the other side. 'Wish I could just... **_Ugh_** ' she turns again. It's not like she could take out her frustrations on criminals. Crime in the City was so low, it could be considered non existent. Ever since it was revealed that the Red Lantern Wonder Girl, along with Power Girl both resided there, crime has practically stopped altogether...

 ** _Hours Later_**

Rose quickly sits up, it was half passed midnight and she was still thinking about one person and how much she would love to hit, stab, slice and probably kill. She inhales deeply before getting out of bed and opening her window. Being on the twelfth floor had quite a view benefit, however not enough to calm her down...

"Fucking blond piece of... Ugh" Rose sat on her bed, opened the drawer next to her then got out a lighter and a cigarette. She looked at her door and checked to see if it was locked before lighting it...

She spent the next ten minutes lying on her back, staring at the ceiling and clearing her mind with the drug named Marijuana. Rose exhaled through the mouth, releasing the smoke into her room. She opens her eyes, ignoring the visual effects she was suffering from. 'Maybe I should stab his eye out... or no, he'll just remind me of Dad every time I see him... Wait, if he's invincible or whatever, what happens if he tries to punch himself, does his hand hurt or does his face hurt, maybe both... but then that means he's _Not_ invincible...'

The serum in her system quickly started eliminating the drug, she couldn't stay drunk for long and she couldn't stay high for long, this lack of distraction from her problems only created more stress, therefore more problems. An endless cycle of disasters until she was in desperate need of a release, that's why she wanted to fight Chris, it's one of the very few things that actually calmed her down and made her feel great. And now, she had no Chris...

Rose widens her eyes at the realization...

" _Shit, what the fuck did I just do_..."


	40. Chapter 40: His Rose

Two Weeks have passed since her outburst and she's been on edge the whole time. Rose didn't talk to anyone, pushed everyone who wanted to get close to her away and was outraged that he wasn't talking to her. Chris hasn't said a word to her since that day. Their _activity_ has ceased completely and he headed home with his mother and sister. She walked home by herself...

At first she thought it was fine, then her hunger for a brawl started getting to her. Ever since she started fighting him at that exact time, she's immediately gotten used to the schedule, a sudden stop was not good for her already unstable sanity. What her father had done to her, the training, it got to her mind and made it obsess over combat and it's perfect schedule...

The final bell rung and she realized she wasn't paying any attention to the class _again_ , which made her angry, enough to break the pen she was holding, making her angrier. "Don't forget class, test this Friday. It'll be very focused on today's lesson, so I hope you payed very close attention..." Her right eye twitched as she wondered if there was really a God who was testing her limits. Today was Wednesday...

Chris got up and walked past her without even acknowledging her existence then exited the classroom with his friends. She sat still, looking at her book and thinking on how she was going to study with all the stress, heck, she barely wrote anything down on her exercise book today. Her teeth clench as her eyes close and her body began shaking...

She nearly jumped after feeling a hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up to see Sam smirking down at her. " _What're you on edge for_ , _Snow_? Aren't you satisfied with not having a _nuisance_ in your life? I mean this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Her fists clench, bang on the table as she gets up and faces the Kryptonian, ready to fight her. " _Hehe_ , don't even think about it, I am _not_ polite enough to hold back..." she pats her shoulder lightly before leaving the classroom. Rose was left alone with her thoughts for a minute before she decided to take action...

Chris was laughing with a few of his friends when someone unexpected interrupts them. His gang could not help but to wonder and make speculations after Rose taps Chris' shoulder and does nothing but stare at him. While he looked, he could guess what she wanted from him, however not knowing how bad...

"Go ahead guys, I'll catch up..." the group look at themselves before continuing without him. Now alone, she could speak freely about her so called _problem_. She only gripped his wrist and began her trip to a more private place, the gym being the closest...

Doors open and close, lights off to on, she was tingling with excitement, barely able to stay still. "Wait, Rose, I'm not doing this... Not anymore" what looked like a sign of smiling quickly disappeared and she was left with a frown, an angry frown at that. " _W- why?_ " Was her question for him...

"You were very specific. You don't want anything to do with me, now I'm staying away from you..." He turns and walks towards the door. However his arm is immediately gripped by her, he stops after feeling her strong grip that proved her desperation. "Rose, let go of me..." He demanded while looking away from her. She obviously refused, not wanting him to leave...

Chris sighed before taking his hand back forcefully. "I have to go, goodbye..." Her breathing changes pattern as she feels a _thud_ on her chest. Rose went for another grab, catching his right arm and turning him around to face her. Instinctively, her hands grabbed his shirt and she rammed him into the wall next to the door. When he opened his eyes, she noticed he was getting frustrated with her, which was usually the other way around. Soon he would have to use his strength or power to escape her...

"C- Chris, please... I'm s- sorry" she apologizes once again. Even for someone like him, that was getting very old. "How many more times are you going to purposely hurt me then apologize some time later?" he asked her with uncaring eyes. Chris' tolerance was much higher than a regular person. However, break him enough times and he'll stop allowing it...

Rose took a deep breath before it finally came out. "Your sister is right about me. I am a horrible person, I'm an unloved, insensitive bitch who's rude for no reason, angry for many reasons, insecure about my emotions, unfunny, miserable and just all around the worst... But you don't ever see that in me, you asked me why I _pretend_ to be miserable. I snapped at you and said some dumb shit. Chris _I'm so fucking sorry_ , I'm _begging_ you to forgive me. The truth is you weren't half wrong, sometimes I do pretend to be like this, I- I don't really know why, I just do... And the reason I'm doing all of this is because, in these past few days, I've realized th- that I fucking need you... I Need You, Chris." He watches as her eyes begin to water, but says nothing as he keeps staring. Rose waits for him to respond, in the middle of gazing into his eyes, her hand rises without her own control and she caresses his cheek. Next thing she knew, she was standing on her toes, her left arm was wrapped around him, her right hand pulled him closer to her and their lips finally met. Both their eyes closed and she pulled his body closer to hers. Her heart rate increased significantly until, all of a sudden, _he was gone_...

Her eyes widen in shock, _he was gone_ , he had left her by herself. Rose's body began shaking before red mist descended and she had nothing but her anger and sadness. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she launched her fist through the concrete wall in front of her, effectively breaking through it. The surge of pain was nothing compared to what had happened to her. Rose turned around, backed against the wall behind her and collapsed into a fetal position before the crying began...

How could it all have gone so wrong, so disastrous. She had finally confessed how she actually felt about someone and he literally vanished, emotionally scarring her forever. ' _I should just fucking kill myself_...' Right after that thought, Chris teleported back...

She heard a familiar sound and slowly looked up in disbelief...

"I hope you like Strawberry" he said, offering her a soda can. Rose looked at him with a blank expression, her brow twitched several times. "What, you don't like strawberry? You can have my grape soda if you'd like..." Rose actually thought he abandoned her, in actuality he just went to purchase refreshments for the two of them. She had no words to this, except. " _I am going to castrate you, Chris_ " her forehead met her knees again...

He chuckled for a moment, thinking she was joking about that. " _With a fucking broken glass bottle_..." Chris left the soda cans floating in zero gravity before he bent to one knee in front of her. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way" When she looked up again, she stared for a while and quickly pushed herself forward into another kiss. He did in fact accept the kiss and return it. 'For a fourteen year old, he really knows h-' her thoughts were cut short when Chris backed away from the kiss...

He was smiling at her. "Wow, Rose, I- I can't believe you're actually _kissing_ m-" he is cut short by a _**slap**_ across the face. " _ **None of This Ever Happened**_ , **_Ever_**... _**Got It?**_ " As they both blush, Chris nods twice before she reconnects their kiss, this time more passionately as they wrap their arms around each other and she starts moaning. Rose soon realized her feet weren't feeling the ground below her before she opened one eye and noticed they were indeed floating. That made her want to laugh, however she was busy at the moment...

When they parted lips, they began slowly descending to the ground. Apparently, intense positive emotion affected his powers as well. Rose smirked and whispered into his ear. " _You know what I wanna do now_?" Her tone alone revealed her intentions. Chris immediately got the idea and blushed madly. Right now, it didn't feel right. It was way too soon and he had to tell her...

"Rose, I don't think t-" Rose starts crackling her knuckles with a grin. " _Oh that_..."

 ** _Half an Hour Later_**

The match ended in a 3-3 tie, but only because Chris kissed her in the last round to distract her. Otherwise, she would've won. Now the two were nervous, because every time they pass a certain sidewalk, they ended things poorly. Seeing as it was always her who did it, she stopped herself from saying a word to him.

Holding hands, Rose was actually nervous for the first time, for once she felt like she wasn't in control and a wrong move would end something she wants to continue. Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out then answered it. "Mom?" Chris heard a female voice but couldn't make out the words. "Oh, it's alright... Yeah, no worries, I got it..." She hung up and sighed. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"My mom's gonna be home from work late, so I gotta cook something for myself." she puts her phone back in her pocket. "You don't sound too happy about that" he says. "Contrary to the stereotype, I do not enjoy cooking..." he raises his eyebrow. "Hm... That's interesting"

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Her question had only _**one**_ correct answer, anything else was a deadly red flag. "If I were to be honest, most guys don't look forward to that in a girl. Offensive as it is, that stereo is kinda real even today, most guys don't like cooking, they'd rather have their other half do it..." Just for that, she released his hand to clench her own, now pissed at him. "But guess who's not like most guys..." Chris went after her clenched hand, his forearm meeting with hers, Rose eventually allowed his hand to interlock with hers without saying a word...

"Hey, if you don't want to cook, why don't you come to my place, we'll have dinner there and we can hang out longer. Plus you can meet my parents" that idea sounded good at first, then he expanded it and it started sounding _not so good_. "Y- your p- parents..." she stuttered. "Um, I don't think they'll like me..."

" _Nonsense_ , they'll Love you. They're way too nice not to..." He insisted before she backed away from him and they stopped walking. "Chris, I'm not exactly the picture of grace under fire, I'm more like the picture of fire under grace. You are aware I curse all the time, I'm not the polite type, I'm irresponsible, _a very long etcetera_..."

"I'm pretty sure you can go half an hour without cursing and doing something bad. You'll do fine, trust me..." that reassuring smile he gave her only made her even more nervous. The people who raised this snowflake in front of her could only be one of the most caring and loving people on Earth, why would they let someone like her near him? Chris looked around and with no one close by, he teleported both of them...

 ** _Home_**

As the two reappeared in front of the door, Rose immediately felt sick, enough to want to vomit her guts out. She forced her mouth shut, turned around and covered it with her hand. "Sorry, that takes some getting used to..."

" _ **Ugh**_... Don't **_ever_** do that without my permission!" She orders before her body began feeling odd. "Oh God, I feel like I'm going to split into a million pieces" Rose gripped her stomach before he grabbed her shoulder. "Long distances are worse. You'll be fine in a few seconds... Are you ready to meet them?"

She didn't get the chance to answer the question, the person who opened the door was an adult woman, looked very similar to Samantha but with blond hair. Rose assumed this was his mother, a little too young looking to be a mother but still...

" _Oh you're finally home_... And you brought a friend" Cassandra raised her eyebrow at the look of this new friend of his. This was no doubt the girl Sam was talking about. 'I really hope that's dyed...'

On the other hand, Rose was remembering what Chris had told her about his parents. His father is Kryptonian, so that was obviously Superboy or some other hidden Kryptonian, and her mother was a Goddess. This was her, smiling down at them with caring eyes. _What has she gotten herself into?_

"Please come in" she gestured them inside before they came in. "Hey, Mrs Kent, it's nice to meet you. My name is Rose W-" she immediately closed her mouth and extended her arm instead. Cassandra shook it with a smile of her own. "Pleasure to meet you too, Rose... Please, take a seat, make yourself at home" Chris accompanied her to the living room...

Soon after, Conner and Samantha both came downstairs, done with the math lecture. Seeing figures off the corner of her eye, Rose turned to the two, in shock. It was indeed Superboy who was the father, however up close, he really lived up to his name...

"Holy Shi- ps..." She stared at the extremely young looking father as if there was something on his face. He barely looked twenty, yet he had two teenage kids, and she thought _her_ family was weird. That stare did not do her any good, when Conner looked at the living room, he spotted the teenage girl with odd colored hair. His eyebrows furrow for a few seconds, giving her enough evidence to know he figured out where she came from...

Samantha was the one who couldn't believe Chris would be stupid enough to bring her there, thus her face remained dumbfounded. Conner gave Cassandra a look, which made her look back at Rose. Within seconds, her eyes suddenly widen as she sees what he had hoped she would. " _Oh_... Holy sh-" Rose quickly got up from the couch, getting everyone's eyes back on her. "This was a mistake, I think I should go..."

"Wait _why_?" Chris questioned, already knowing the answer. "Chris, they already know where I come from, they know I can't be trusted..." she tells him. Chris got up and grabbed her wrist once again. "Where you come from doesn't define you. You have nothing to do with _him_ , you're your own person." While watching, Conner would admit he could relate to her. Being made from the _bad guys_ was something that held him back for far too long...

"I trust you... Isn't that enough?" Chris joins hands with her. With no words, she stares at him non stop, simply craving a kiss. However she knew his parents would kill her right then and there, so she couldn't. _Then again_ , when has she ever avoided doing something that she wasn't allowed to. Rose quickly pushes forward and kisses him in front of his parents. Lifting herself up, her arms go around his neck, locking the two of them together in the passionate kiss...

Conner and Cassandra both look at each other. Not even they had the stones to do that in front of Helena the first time they met each other, much less, within minutes of greeting. But no matter how heart warming it was...

"Alright, break it off you two..." Cassandra ordered, but Rose refused and kept kissing him regardless. "I said _**enough**_..." Cassie repeated herself, getting more frustrated with them. Again, Rose refused to part or let him back away...

Furious now, Cassandra **_snapped_** her fingers, unintentionally creating a shockwave that travelled the entire house. Conner and Sam were the first to truly suffer from it. Once the two of them heard and actually felt it, they backed away from each other in an instant and stood still, shaking with fear, but still...

Much like her mother, Cassandra wanted to eliminate her very cells, but she saw the look Conner gave her. He was basically reminding her that they too went through the same problem and it would be wrong to split them apart. The difference between Helena and her was that she _**could**_ stop this...

"Honey, sweetheart, the _three_ of us need to talk, mind if we get a little privacy..." Conner sighed before he and Sam went back upstairs. How Sam wished she could see what her mother was going to do...

After the three of them were left alone, Cassandra approaches them with a threatening glare. "Your father won't let me kill the two of you, frankly that's disappointing, but I do respect him enough to obey his wish... That said, there will be _**Rules**_. To start things off, Chris _you're grounded_ , _two weeks_." Chris sighed, way too soon...

"No TV, No Games, No Internet. You go to School at Twelve, you return at Five. Tomorrow I'll talk to all your teachers, tell them to give you impossible homework, you will finish them all under an hour with no help every day or no dinner... Oh and before you say it's not fair, I'm confiscating your phone for a few days..."

' _Damn_ , not even my parents are this cruel and one of them kills people...' The kind and innocent mom from just five minutes ago has turned into a savage, heartless torturer and a warden. Chris handed her his phone like she was taking half his soul away. " _Good..._ Just so I don't feel bad for you, I'll leave things there..." Rose had no idea she had more she could take from him, _how evil was this Woman?_

"Now listen _**closely**_... This Relationship **_Does Not_** go any further than Kissing. So help me Chris if I decide to ask you a certain question and you answer it with _**Anything**_ other than _**No**_... Not even your Father will be able to stop me. **_Do we understand each other_**?" The death glare she gave him was unlike anything he's ever seen before, even her eyes were shifting to red for a moment. Chris nodded three times before Cassandra went to Rose...

She herself was having trouble swallowing her own saliva in terror. "I guess I can't punish someone else's child. But may I ask who is your current guardian?" she questions her. " _My Mom_..." she answered as quickly as possible, avoiding direct eye contact...

"Hm, _lucky_... Now I only have one question left, so listen carefully and _**Look At Me**_..." Rose lifted her chin up and looked at her in the eyes...

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" With a blink of an eye, the glare was gone and the half smile that showed her beauty and happiness was back. Rose actually thought his mother had multiple personalities...

"Uh sure... _So long as the food's not me_ " Cassandra chuckled at that "It's not..." before walking away. "This time..."

 ** _Several minutes later_**

The dinner table was as quiet as it could get, the only sound there was the metal forks and knives occasionally hitting the plates after cutting the steak. Conner unexpectedly broke the silence, feeling it was getting too tense in the room. "So Rose, I'm assuming you're new here." she nods. "Yeah, my Mom and I moved here a few weeks ago, since it was a cool city and crime was basically not existent, we decided to settle here."

Cassandra whispered something under her breath that only Conner and Sam could hear. "True, a city having two powerful League members protecting it was bound to change for the better. How are you liking it so far?" Conner asked her. "It's fine, but I think it's a waste..." she gets everyone's attention...

" _I- I meant the Leaguers_ , as in _why would they have two powerhouses for one city?_ It's a waste of _a lot_ of power... I understand it's _their_ city, but expanding their patrol to other cities would really do wonders, no pun intended..." Cassandra seemed very interested. "Hm, that's good idea..." she took notes.

"Oh that's nothing. I know nobody's ever seen or even noticed it, but that Red one, _Wonder Girl_ , I'm pretty sure she's hiding away a _scary_ amount of Power... It sounds crazy, but I think at her absolute best, she could probably flick Mars' surface and have it destroyed..." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at this...

"That's... _Pretty intense_. What gave you that idea?" The Amazon asks. "I've seen the way she fights, from what I can tell, she's been trained by one of the best fighters in the World. But what gives her power away is the fact that she single handedly took down the Injustice League ten years back..."

"Um no, I remember the League was there too" Cassandra replied. "The League was barely considered her minions, Mrs Kent. Wonder Girl took out most of the villains by herself with as much effort as one needs to blink. They were super lucky she didn't just accidentally-"

" _Rose_... can you please pass the salt?" Samantha asked before Rose grabbed it and handed it to her. " _Thanks_ "

"Well, aren't you an expert in Super heroes" Conner commented. Instead of explaining why she knew them so well, she just stuck with the nod. However, she just couldn't resist the temptation. "Yeah, I'm all about Super heroes, but I cover it all up really well instead of just putting on glasses, Mr Kent..." Rose gave a quick wink before eating a sliced piece of steak...

Samantha stared at her, gripped the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb then shook her head slowly, Cassandra was stunned and Conner stared at her expression for several moments before he sighed...

" _Chris, you're Grounded for a Month_ " Conner stated. " **What!"**

"Make it Two and a half, _she probably knows who I am too_..."

" _That's not fair_ , Sam was the one who saw Rose and showed her powers first..." Samantha widens her eyes. " _ **No I didn't**_. You'll do anything to get out of trouble, won't you Chris. I tried to tell you what would happen if you told her, but you went ahead and revealed yourself, just because she's your girlfriend..." Sam lied convincingly, successfully avoiding punishment. " _No arguing_... Well Rose, what are you going to do with all that information?" Cassandra asked her.

"Post it on Social Media and get Millions of followers" she chuckled by herself for a moment. "I'm just kidding, I don't really care... But I'll say my thanks by not sharing it..."

Several minutes later, they all finished their plates and complemented the chef. Instead of the usual, Chris was the one who was stuck with the dishes this time. Rose soon received a phone call from her mother who asked where she was, she calmly responded and told her she was on her way back...

At the same time she hung up, Chris had finished washing the dishes...

"I guess I need to go now... It was interesting meeting you. And sorry for the inconvenience." Chris reached the living room. "You're leaving? Let me walk you home..."

" _ **Like hell you will**_ , _you're grounded_." Cassandra reminded him as she got up from the couch. "Mom, it's _just_ a walk, we're just going to be talking, that's it... _Please_ " he practically begged her. "Honey, I think we can spare him that." Conner spoke up...

Cassandra thought for a moment before she sighed and surrendered. "Hm, fine. You have _two_ minutes..." she said, calming herself and sitting back down. "But, I live ten minutes away" Rose pointed out. " _I did not stutter_... One minute, fifty seconds..."

Without a warning, Chris teleported himself and Rose back to their splitting paths. Despite the nausea, she was still enraged at her... _**friend's**_ mother. " ** _Ugh_** , **_you lying asshole_**. **_She is the absolute worst!_** _No wonder she's an overpowered Red Lantern_..."

"I swear she's rarely like that" he promised. "And for a minute there I actually thought I was on top of it... Fuck"

 _ **With Cassandra**_

"Mom, I'm all for making Chris miserable, but don't ya think you were a little too harsh on him and his girlfriend?" Even Conner was interested in seeing Sam's question answered. That was even worse than Helena...

"Oh please, if you ask me, I wasn't cruel enough, all cuz of your Father." She crossed her arms. "Trust me, I'm saving him from a brutal heart break before he gets too close to this girl... I limited their time together, If she grows distant or even breaks up with him after this, then that relationship was never really built with Love and Passion. Chris is someone who only gets close to people who are special in Heart, not looks nor background, much like your father did with me. That said, he can still be deceived, what I'm doing is helping him realize if she's actually the right girl for him or not..."

" _Ooh_... She's DeathStroke's daughter though, can we really trust her with him?" she asks before Conner speaks up "I'm, _by definition_ , Lex Luthor's son, but I'm not following in his footsteps... The fact that she comes from him, but chooses to live a normal life with her mother says something about her. I think he made the right choice..."

"Still isn't getting any special treatment from me... Oh wow, I really do sound like my mother"

"So _**hypothetically**_ , if I **_had_** a boyfriend, you'd torture me too..." Sam questioned before Conner blurted out. " _I'd torture the both of you_ , not to test him, just to get rid of him. My daughter is not dating anyone. _You're forbidden_."

" ** _What!_** Why does Chris get to and I don't? It's unfair, not to mention kinda sexist..."

"We _**didn't**_ give him permission to start dating, he just did, we're still against it. Trust me when I say this, Sam, Guys aren't what they seem..."

 ** _With Chris_**

She guided them in the right direction and they finally reached her place. Upon teleporting inside, Rose quickly rushed to the bathroom to puke her guts out. His Teleportation did not agree with her body in any way. The way Chris does it has him entangling his current position to a desired one, once that was done, he disassembled his atoms while at the same time recreating himself perfectly at the new location. In outer space, this was far more challenging, he had to first create an insanely strong gravitational field from essentially nothing, which should be impossible, and draw in enough atoms to form himself, around 7 Octillion...

The reason this felt odd to others and gave them nausea was the fact that they were recreated from single atoms to a highly complex beings with thoughts, memories and emotions in nearly an instant...

He heard the toilet being flushed and the sink water run before Rose came out of the bathroom, suddenly feeling fine again. " ** _Why the fuck does that keep happening, Chris?_** " She asked furiously, banging the light switch back off on her way out.

"It's just the way I teleport... Your brain is fooled into thinking there's something wrong with your body but isn't exactly sure what, so to be safe it does everything it can to fix the problem, one of those things include vomiting... When it figures out its a false alarm, you start feeling better immediately. At least it's a great way to stay in shape..." his joke was not well received judging by the look on her face...

"First your Mom, now it's your powers, **_ugh_** , _I'm starting to regret my decisions_... How are _you_ not getting sick?" She asked while lightly poking his stomach "My Kryptonian cells take care of themselves, so I'm naturally immune to all sicknesses..."

Rose sighed before heading to her room. "Well aren't you aliens all superior to us mortal humans" she says with a slightly sarcastic tone. "I'm not an alien... By the way, where is your mother?" Rose tosses her bag on the bed before she gestured him to follow her inside her room...

Chris entered her room and looked around. Aside from the white paint, the room was rock star themed, with mostly dark posters. He wasn't going to lie, the whole _hardcore_ thing wasn't his style. He preferred things to be lighthearted, but perhaps that's why their relationship could work, as opposites they could teach each other a lot...

"She's probably with a friend of hers a few floors below. So we're alone..." Rose shuts the door before turning to him, the small blush on her face quickly got him up to speed on what she was planning to do. "No. Don't you dare..." she was not stopping, as he walked backwards, getting away from her, she just walked faster. Pretty soon, he hit a wall and she finally reached him...

Chris had actually rejected the incoming kiss, not allowing her to get anycloser. Rose opened her eyes, confused and curious as to why he denied her. "Wait, is it because of the puke thing?" the embarrassing thought gave her an enormous blush across her face. He shook his head "No, it's not that. I know how this is gonna end... If we start here and now, neither of us will want to stop until... _you know_ "

Her brows furrow in anger. "And what's wrong with that? Don't tell me you're scared, how the hell would she know if we fucked?" Chris briefly blushed at a certain sudden imagine in his head. "That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is how fast we're moving..."

" _ **God Damn it Chris**_ , what's **_wrong_** with you? _You're probably the only guy on Earth who would turn down sex_ " she turns away frustrated and confused with him. He soon grips her shoulders "Well, that's because I don't want to be like the other guys who only date for sex. I want to be someone who Loves a girl, not the girl's body. There's a big difference between Lust and Love, Rose. One can make you happy for several minutes, the other can make you happy forever..."

"And I want to Love you, Rose..." His hands trailed down her sides until his fingers interlocked in front of her belly, hugging her. While this happened, her own hands grabbed his and she leaned towards him. "Has anyone ever told you you're cheesy as hell?" Chris chuckled at the question. "It's part of my quirky personality... Don't act like you're normal either" she rolled her eyes as a tiny smiled appeared on her face. " _Yeah_ , _yeah_..."

The two were lost in thought for an eternity, asking each other odd questions and receiving equally odd, yet expected answers. Then it dawned upon her how much time they've been there swaying left and right. "Hey, what happened to your two minutes?"

"Passed like fifteen minutes ago, but I don't care..." He stated. "Woah, so now you're a rebel. I must really be a bad influence on you... I think you should go before your Mom decides to kill you, though..."

"Woah, so now you're a rule follower. I must really be a good influence on you." He says with a smile. "I'm serious... I don't want her taking any more of our time together..." Rose turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. They deepen this kiss before the sound of the front door was heard, that was undoubtedly her mother. Regardless, Rose refused to let him go, even going as far as inserting her tongue into his mouth. Chris accepted her visit before Rose widened her eyes when she tasted something _unexpected_. His tongue, it was sweet and she wanted more of it. Rose started moaning quietly, her breathing got heavier by the second. Caught in the moment, Chris' hands went further down her sides and lifted her up by her thighs, making her blush madly and chuckle between kisses...

Rose's mother opened the bedroom door, swearing she heard her daughter chuckle. She found her by herself, staring at the window. Looking around, there was no one there with her. "Rose? What were you laughing about just now?" She turned to her mother with a smile. "Oh nothing Mom, just a joke that popped into my head, sadly it vanished..." Her mother shrugged and exited the room...

"Hope it comes back..."


	41. Chapter 41: Chloe

Most people believe in God, some people still believe in Gods, some people believe in Mother Nature either as a symbolic or literal embodiment of Earth, some don't believe in either and are scientific, the truth is most of the known religions are blatantly contradictory and lead people to depend on something else, rather than themselves... The result is severe Injury or most likely Death. So what should people pray for? God? Gods? Neither?

'I don't give a crap what they pray for, they just need to call me on my cellphone so I can answer and do shit...' Wonder Girl flew over the Atlantic Ocean at Mach 5, as a result the water rose up behind her. The hero was heading towards what humanity has described as one of the worst Natural disasters known to man...

As she approached it, the violent winds started affecting her flight, however she remained in her straight path just as her protective red aura had formed. The disaster was beyond the established measuring system. A massive Tornado with speeds close to Mach 1. Unlike the ones who form and vanish quickly, this one was projected to cross North America. This would mean the end of millions of innocent lives...

Even with three speedsters, four Kryptonians going counter clockwise around it, it was not enough to even slow it down. The first thing she did after arriving at the scene was take one speedster out of the equation. She grabbed and lifted him off the ground, or more precisely, the water...

"Are you trying to kill yourself, Wally. Do you have any idea how depressing Artemis can get?" She shouted at the man she was carrying with one hand. "Hey, I wasn't just gonna stand by and do nothing, I had to help..." Even at his age, he was just as stubborn as ever. Wonder Girl sighed before creating a red platform and dropping him there. "Call your crew, tell them to back off. I got this..." She took to the skies, leaving Wally on said platform...

"Uh guys, you have orders to back off..." Though there was static, they could hear him and make out the words. "What... why?" Barry asked for the whole team, Wally simply looked up at the clouds and widened his eyes. "Um, I don't know what to describe it, but you might wanna get clear, like right now, trust me..." The speedsters and Kryptonians slowed down, cancelling their counter attack on the massive tornado. Superman carried The Flash and Power Girl carried Kid Flash II back to Wally.

With them off it, the tornado increased it's speed significantly. As Superman was about to question why he ordered a retreat, his question was answered very clearly...

Two feet crash into the Ocean, getting everyone's attention. With Red in color, they all guessed who it was. The construct was a red mirror of herself, aside from the added cape and the Wonder logo replaced with a sharp Kryptonian symbol of Hope, it was massive in size, so much so that it rivaled the tornado in front of it. The construct Wonder Girl made, did what no other would think to and actually tackled the tornado head on. It's density was adjusted so she could physically push it...

The team united was jaw dropped, having never even imagined such a thing being possible. They all looked at Superboy who was smiling at his beloved wife. He looked back at them briefly. "I know, she's Amazing" he looked back at her. "I'll say, I never thought someone could quite literally fight a tornado..." Barry stated...

Not only did she stop it in it's path, she was also able to push it many Kilometers back. The heavy winds the coastal countries were facing had soon completely stopped, as if the day was reset in several minutes. Advanced satellite footage finally managed to get a good view of the shifted situation, what was shown to the public was jaw dropping and ultimately terrifying...

Construct Wonder Girl took two more massive steps forward before stopping. The real W, located inside the chest, had decided to end it there. 'There's no way this is natural. There must be a source to this...' With that, she locked her construct into a single position before coming out from it's chest.

W entered the Tornado, making the whole world gasp once again. However several seconds later, something, or rather someone, was kicked out of it and sent flying to the Ocean below. Thinking it was her, Superboy flew after them and saved the person from drowning, however it was not W and he soon realized it...

With that person out, the tornado finally calmed quite a bit. This gave her the opportunity to end it all with a detonation. She extended her arms side ways before releasing her anger, it wasn't as strong as it was before, but still enough to do the job and obliterate it from the inside out...

Her construct held out it's hands for her to land on. Cassandra chuckled before she descended to the palms of her mirror's hands and fell on her back, drained. "Thanks, Super Woman... Hm, that's actually pretty good, I might change my name to that" the world cheered for their favorite Super hero yet again...

Superboy was the first to land beside her and bend to his knees. Wonder Girl had her eyes closed and a smile on her face, still he asked her "You okay?" Cassandra opened one eye and closed it. "She has perished. Only a kiss from a perfect and charming prince will bring her back to life..." She whispered, making an effort to not move her mouth while talking.

"I guess I'll have to call Guy Gardner..." she sat up at nearly the speed of sound. "Never mind, I'm awake. Let's make out already..." Her eyes close once again as their lips meet. Superboy lifted her up bridal style, making her hold onto him. Soon they slowly part, smiling at each other like the happy couple they were. "Just like our honeymoon..." she whispered in his ear as he looked up. "I don't remember there being two of you... Though, that'd be more fun..." he replies with a smirk. "You pig, put me down" she demanded, punching his chest while she blushed herself. "Not until we get home..."

"It's not over yet, kids" Superman and Supergirl dropped The Flash, Kid Flash and Wally while Powergirl was carrying the person who was generating the tornado. Just as they landed, she started waking up, first with a groan then her eyes slowly opened. "Mm~ what's in these pillows?"

Her first sight after waking up was Powergirl, later came Superman, Supergirl and all three Flashes. The look they were giving her was an alienating one. This girl was Raven, a prominent member of the Teen Titans and the daughter of the Demon Trigon. This was far from over, it seemed like they were going to be investigating this incident all day...

 _ **Home 6:00 PM, Saturday**_

Our favorite twins were at home together. Sam was focused on the console as her odd love for gaming consumed her, Chris was on the other couch, resolving the crazy homework his teachers gave him for the weekend. While playing, her body moved around left and right according to what her character was doing...

" _ **Fuck yeah!**_ _suck it_ " Sam jumped and celebrated midair. "I'm gonna win this tournament, no problem..."

"Okay, this is Bullshit" Chris threw his pencil away, clearly frustrated with his homework. "How much are you willing to bet this is the shit we learn in _college_..." Sam landed on the couch and sat down, preparing for the next round. "Sucks to be you, bet you wish you could go to the Internet and look up the formulas, oh wait, _you can't_ , Mom took your phone and laptop." Chris gripped his forehead as he looked down at the book.

"Fuck, another one... These zoners, I swear... Hey, wanna take this round?" She asked, knowing he couldn't play then chuckled. Though he didn't respond or pay any attention to her, which made the whole purpose to piss him off pointless...

A sigh escaped her mouth before she tossed him her own phone. It fell on his lap before he looked back at her. No eye contact was made because her match had already started. "Aw... Thanks sis, guess you do care about me after all..." her left hand rose, however instead of a thumbs up, she sent a middle finger, just as he expected...

"Eh, good enough... Deadshot's bullets can't reach you if you keep air dashing." Her eyes scroll to him before focusing on the game again. Supergirl jumped and dashed past her opponent's firing direction, after that, it was all a question of which combo looked nicer for the highly skilled player...

"Hm, you're not such a dill weed after all..." Chris rolled his eyes before he acquired the right formulas. "So Initial mass over Final mass equals Two to the power of Time over Half Life... Oh wow, this is really easy now." With a thought, he reversed time for his pencil. It briefly rolled before jumping back to his hand to be used again...

"And... done." With that, he closed his book and teleported it back to his room. Sam won her match easier than expected with the given tip, then came the footsteps she heard coming from outside the house, the heart beat wasn't the same as her Father or Mother or even Megan, but someone else entirely. " _Bleach is here..._ "

Chris looked at her briefly before the doorbell rang. "It's not bleached..." he got off the couch and walked over to the front door. Upon opening it, he smiled at his _friend_. " _Hey_ " he greeted happily. On her side, there was no smile, just a pissed off expression. "Oh no, what's the matter?" Chris gestures her to enter, so she did. "Nothing, just pissed at my Mom..."

" _Uh_ _Oh_ , what did you do?" She immediately raised an eyebrow at him. " _Why do you automatically assume **I** did something_?"

"Cuz you're a _short tempered bitch..._ " they both looked at Samantha on the living room couch, still engaged in the match.

" _ **Why don't you go fuck yourself**_ , _**you piece of ginger shit!**_ " A small grin grows on Sam's face, knowing she just proved her right. " _I rest my case_..."

Rose clenched her fists while she glared at her. " _ **Do you have a fucking problem with me**_? _**Cuz I'm down for settling our differences** , **right** **now**_..." Chris stopped her from taking the second step towards his sister by quickly wrapping his arms around her. "Snow hon, no amount of _bravado in the Universe is going to make you stronger than me_..."

" _ **Wanna fucking bet?**_ " Chris quickly teleported both him and Rose to his room upstairs. Up there, she was too angry to care about the nausea. Still, she didn't stop struggling to free herself, all just to go downstairs and fight the most powerful being in Existence. Rose knew she wouldn't win no matter what she did, but her temper just didn't allow her to stop and think that...

" _ **Let Go of me, Chris**_ " she struggles more, even hitting him with her elbow. " _ **Rose, will you calm down already!**_ " He snaps...

Rose felt his grip briefly tighten significantly as he actually snaps at her for the first time. Chris was annoyed by her, _that_ , he couldn't hide even if he tried. Sure his sister was the one who started it, but that in no way gives Rose the right to try and fight her, it's still suicide...

She stopped struggling and calmed herself down, after noticing this, he finally lets her go. There was this weight on her mind, like she wronged him or something. Naturally, by not being the emotional type, she had no idea what to do after that...

Chris, who was still frustrated with her actions, walked over to his bed, sat down and began thinking with his palm on his face. Rose on the other hand was wondering what to say to him. For some reason, his reaction towards her actions didn't feel good at all. He was obviously angry with her, which shouldn't even be possible...

Rose crosses her arms and looks away. Having found the right thing to say, she speaks...

" _ **She** started it_..." But, again, she wasn't _that_ kind of person. " _ **The hell does that matter**_? You can't keep acting this way, it's getting tiresome and it's getting _**really**_ annoying... An- and trying to fight my sister, no matter who wronged who, _it's just suicide_. Heck, not even I can best her anymore, she's beyond me..."

" _ **You're Damn Fuckin' Right!**_ " They both heard Sam shout from downstairs.

"Seriously? You can stop time and even turn it back, how does she top that?"

 _ **Flashback**_

When they were younger, less mature and their rivalry was at it's absolute peak. Arguing was as common as inhaling oxygen, they hated each other's guts, so they fought and fought, almost every day. Their parents, weak as they were compared to them, still interfered in their fights. Conner even faked an injury from one of their attacks just to get them to stop and worry about him... This did not work twice...

" _ **CHRIIIIS**_ " Samantha shouted while flying downstairs. " _What now_?" He was sat in the living room, playing video games. " _ **Where's my phone**_?" She asked, guessing he took it and hid it somewhere, not in the house however, because she'd be able to find it quickly...

"Where you put it, I guess" he answers while chuckling, pissing her off even more. "Don't act like you don't know, _you took it_. _**Now give it back!**_ " She demanded. "Why do you automatically assume I took it? Why would I take your stuff?" He looks back at the TV. "Because you're a stupid jerk face"

" _See_ , _now it's not coming ba-_ _I mean_ , you won't find it with _that_ attitude..." Samantha clenched her fists before her eyes averted to the console he was playing and she smiles...

First the TV gets a black screen, interrupting his game, then the HDMI label showed up, informing that nothing's connected in the current port. Chris looked down to see the console melted, then looked at his sister to find out her eyes were shifting from red to blue. The smirk on her face only proved his suspicions...

"I- I haven't saved in hours..." he said with a devastated look. "Aw, well you won't get the progress back with _**that**_ attitude..." Chris dropped the controller before he sighed. "You've done it now, sis... You're dead to me."

"Ooh, scar-" Sam was pushed back then teleported out of the house...

She appeared on a planet with a Red Sun, confused and now angry. The red solar rays barely affected her as she had a thousand Earth Sun's worth of UV rays stored in her body. She shrugged while looking at the weird sun, then she began looking around. The planet seemed to be uninhabited, which was " _Good_..." Samantha punched the ground beneath her with all her strength then blasted off into space...

A planet several times bigger than Jupiter was reduced to a pile of rubble, impressive as it was, this planet was mostly made out of compressed carbon, more commonly known as Diamond, one of the hardest natural substances on Earth...

Her distance from Earth was no less than several light years, yet she covered it in mere minutes...

Chris had just finished rewinding the console's time, effectively undoing the damage his sister had done to it. His plan was to keep his sister on that planet for a few minutes, maybe an hour if he felt like it. Having no idea _what_ was coming for him...

Upon entering the atmosphere, she ignored the heat trying to burn her up. It obviously had no effect, not even doing the job for at least one of her hair's strands. Sam had made a force field for herself, so her clothes wouldn't burn. The sound barrier was broken upon entry instantaneously...

Chris blinked and a slightly glowing figure was suddenly floating in front him, having a very angry expression. "Sam? _What the heck happened to you_?" He asked, referring to the strange glow her skin was emitting...

He blinked again and they were already somewhere else, on another planet to be exact. Chris took two punches across the face before being uppercut into the air, all three hits caused massive shockwaves, telling him she wasn't joking around this time. Before he fell to the ground, gravity altered, making his fall a lot slower...

When he looked at where his sister was, he couldn't find her, but when he looked up, he was quickly stomped into the ground...

Having enough of her, Chris grabbed her leg and threw her off of him. Sam stopped mid air and slowly landed on her feet. The ground beneath her looked odd, she was altering it by touch, making her surroundings warp in random patterns as her skin started glowing even brighter...

How strange she looked, he wondered if _he_ could do it. The next blink occurred and she was out of sight again. This time, he slowed time down in half before the attack. Even still, she kicked him across the face, launching him sideways before she grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground, jumped up and blasted her heat vision downwards. No longer red, but Lavender, her heat vision was far beyond any Kryptonian could ever do, with it's diameters tripled...

Unintentionally, this blast split the planet in two and continued to the next one below it. Chris teleported out of the heat vision and on to the new planet's surface. Sam saw this and grabbed one half of the planet and threw it at him...

" _O...kay_ " he said, throwing rocks at him wasn't a very good idea. Chris stopped the projectile and returned it to her ten times the speed...

Sam simply floated there and let the planet sized rock hit her. As expected, it was reduced to fragments upon contact. She blasted off towards him at a speed he could barely keep up with " _Uh oh..._ "

The current planet was obliterated, making him teleport to a different one, with her still on the chase...

This went on and on until about _Ten_ _Planets_ were destroyed, much like Chris' winning odds. By this point, Time has slowed down by a million and she was still moving faster than him...

Chris had been thrown into another planet nearby, causing a massive crater. " _ **Ok that's it!**_ " he held out his hand and created a portal to a pocket dimension, which she flew right into it. "You need a time out, Sam..." He said while holding the dimension in his hand...

Sam's eyes opened to a dark world around her. This dimension had nothing but darkness, no planets, no stars, just her... That's all she needed...

Her fists clench and her body trembles. Sam began tapping into her own power, trying to force everything she had out with a Solar Flare. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes in the process. Soon after, she felt _something..._ Whatever _it_ was, it was begging to be set free. So she did... Sam released her energy outwards in an Infinitely increasing acceleration. This strange energy took no time in reaching the Expanding Limit of this Universe and overwhelmed it. Everything in it was incinerated the instant her energy touched it. This began imploding the Universe she was in, collapsing her own energy and turning things extremely heated. Within seconds the Universe was Destroyed...

Chris watched as his sister ended a Universe and Survived it's destruction without a scratch. He stared at his sister as her skin altered completely to a lavender purple, the light she emitted was significantly brighter than before...

Her energy blasted him back and made the planet unstable, creating a immensely massive crater ten times the size of the Grand Canyon.

When the dust settled, she was revealed to be at full strength, not even 1% weaker than she started. This was her power, one she developed on her own and unlike anything anyone could ever imagine. Sam started flying towards him slowly, keeping her death glare. Chris tried getting up but he couldn't, still paralyzed with fear...

In his last efforts, he teleported her outside the Observable Universe, but she returned to the same location in _two seconds_. His heart started beating faster than ever before. "N- No... _**Stay back!**_ " He extended his arm to her and teleported her again, even farther this time. However, she came back just four seconds later, again, in the same location. " _ **I- I'm warning you, Sam!**_ " A stuttering mess, he completely stopped time for everything in the Universe. However this didn't affect her. He started crawling back, terrified of her. Finally, he aimed at her and reversed time. Even this proved to be useless, as he specifically targeted her, the transparent force field that protected her had appeared. He had nothing else he could do, if he tried teleporting away she would just track him down in seconds...

Sam stood atop of him before picking him up with one hand. "It's over. I've beaten you, Chris. I'm stronger, faster and tougher than you now. _**I'm the most powerful thing there is. If there's an All Powerful God, you're fucking looking at her.**_ _**Do you hear me?**_ " She shouted while glaring at him...

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I was pretty terrified, I could barely breathe let alone fight back, I couldn't believe that monster in front of me was my annoying big sister... But, Sam apologized to me the next day, when she was back to normal, she said her anger made her go too far and promised she'll never do something like that again... I told her it was fine, that I had forgiven her and we hugged it out... That was the end of our rivalry... Physically, neither of us can ever be harmed, but emotions are a different story. They're the only thing that can actually a-"

" _I'm sorry_..." She interrupts him before he looks back at her in confusion. "That's why you bothered to tell me that, isn't it? You wanted me to apologize... I'm sorry" Rose untied her arms and looked at him in the eyes...

"I didn't- I mean- Apology accepted..."

"Hey, you never told me why your mom is mad at you" Rose sighed. "She found out about... _Something_ I did" he raises an eyebrow at her. "Something you did... Well, what is this _Something?" He asks_

"Well, it doesn't really _hurt_ anyone, so I don't even know why it's illegal..." Chris immediately connected the dots. "You smoked cannabis, didn't you?" she looked away just to avoid eye contact and the shame his eyes would make her feel. "That's... a pretty big _No No_ from me, Rose..."

" _ **I was stressed out, okay!**_ You weren't allowed to leave the house for our thing so I just, _I mean,_ _I-_ _I don't know_. I just do things and I don't even know why I do them and only regret it when someone finds out. That says a lot about me..."

Rose steps back and turns. "Chris, your sister is right about us... I don't think this is going to work. I'm not like you and you're _definitely_ not like me. I must've said this a hundred times, but we are opposites, for once, those don't attract. I can never be like you, and there's no way I'm letting you turn into someone like me..." she walks to the door and opens it...

"Why not?" He asks in a surprisingly calm tone. " _ **Why not?**_ _It's because I care-_ " She quickly shut herself up, however it was already too late. What she didn't want to be said had already come out from her and now he knew...

Rose slowly closed the door and turned around to face him. The steps could not have felt any faster in her perspective, she had no idea what she was going to say to him next, so she felt a lot of pressure. Silence was absolute, Rose sat down on the bed next to him and kept quiet...

Her hand soon felt his, for someone as strong as him, he had the softest touch. "Well, why not?" he asks again.

" _Screw you_ , you already know the answer, smartass..." She sighs. "Somehow, you've _always_ known it. Even before I did..." Rose Wilson suddenly realized _something_ , something about _him_ , something that may or may not change everything she thought of him...

 _'You've always known about everything..._ '

"Chris, I'm going to ask you this once, you better give me a straight answer..."

His expression remains indifferent from his calm one. Which was his most common expression. It was as if nothing really surprised him...

"It all makes sense now that I think about it... You're always calm and collected, you're never in distress. I don't even know how I didn't think of it sooner..." Chris kept quiet, waiting for her question...

"You _knew_ all of this would happen, you know everything that's going to happen... Because you can see into the future... _Can't you, Chris_?"

Time was his to play with, he could control every aspect of it. But even _he_ didn't realize what else he could do with it until several years ago. When he discovered this ability, he was overwhelmed with everything it gave him. It gave him wisdom, information regarding everything he will come across. His time was his to control. It changed him, turned him into the person he was today...

"Yes..." He answers with a small smirk, happy that someone has finally figured it out. Rose widens her eyes in shock, in all honesty, she wanted to hear something other than that word. "My God, Chris... So all this time you've been acting like you were surprised, like you were angry and happy?"

" _No_... I know what happens in the future, but that's doesn't make my emotions here and now any less real."

"Well, can you change the future?" she asks. "Yes... _But No_ " he replies, getting a confused look from her. "If I _change_ it, I'd have _already_ changed it in _The Future_ , meaning nothing really _changes_ because _I've already_ done it..." Now she was even more confused than before...

" _Crap, this is where the headaches start_... If I decide to punch you in the face now, will you see it coming?" He chuckles at this. "You won't punch me in the face, because you'll want me to say ' _I see you doing that in the future'_ so you can _change_ the future by ultimately _**not**_ doing it. But, it's already _not_ happened, so you can't change that... You already have or haven't..."

Rose pauses and takes several seconds to process this. When she does, her eyes widen and she gets up, her palm on her head. "B- but that means you've seen **_Everything_** , everything that will ever happen for all eternity. You know when and how your parents will die, when everyone will die. You know when this planet will end... How do you still have the ability to smile while knowing all of this? I'd be traumatized, I'd take my own life just to stop thinking about it..."

Chris saw the look of terror in her eyes and felt her empathy towards him. Just like he saw it some time ago...

"Sam asked me a similar question a couple of weeks ago... The reason I'm still happy while knowing this is the same reason you'll be in a few years from now... _When we get married._ "

The snow haired teen had a blank expression on her face from hearing those words. "I beg your pardon..." she stared at him, looking for a sign that showed he was joking. "What did you say?" she asks as if her ears were playing tricks on her. His smile grows wider, having seen her reaction again...

"I said I'm happy, because you and I are married in the future..." His white haired _friend_ continued to stare at him. Those words for her just didn't feel right.She didn't know what else to think of it, except...

" _ **Fuck you!**_ " she blurted out in anger. "I'm not settling down, especially not with _**you**_ " Chris raises an eyebrow at her...

"Why not? Are you saying that you don't like me?" he asked her. "I'm saying you're _**wrong**_ about that. There is no way I'm **_ever_** getting married to you..."

"Rose... You and I have a daughter..." Chris could hear the loud thud coming from her chest. She widens her eyes as her face goes red with a massive blush. An image of her getting married to _him_ was crazy enough, but a picture of her having a child with him, that was overwhelming.

She clenches her fists as she decides. " _ **No**_. _**That will never happen**_ , I'll refuse your proposal, that future will _**never**_ come to be..." she states, now determined to stop it herself, perhaps he shouldn't have told her that. "That's going to be hard..." He replies. "And why is that?" Chris gets up from the bed and stands in front of her. "Because _you're_ the one who proposes..."

Her heart skips another beat as she is stunned once again. Chris wraps his arm around her waist, then lifts her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. As he slowly caresses her cheek, he asks her. "Rose, from the moment I saw you, I felt something within you. You're different from the rest, everything about you shows how Amazing you are. I wanted to see our future together, so I did and I was immediately happy with it... I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I Love You... Do You Love Me?"

Rose spent a minute with her train of thoughts. She _didn't_ Love him, she didn't Love _anyone_ , not even herself. Their relationship was even more complicated than she thought. She didn't want a boyfriend, she never did, _but what was he?_ Chris was someone she couldn't live without, someone she wanted to see more often, yet she claims in her head that she doesn't really Love him...

Rose closes her eyes and speaks. "Chris, I don't _Love_ anyone... Ever since my Father, someone who I Loved, turned me into _this_ , I've been incapable of Loving... But if what you said about me, about _us,_ is true. T- that you managed to convince me to not only marry you, but also have a child with you... Then you've made me Love again..." Her eyes slowly open to meet his gaze. "As for your question... I want you to prove it to me..." Chris already knew what to do to convince her. He closed his eyes and began focusing his power and with a thought, they both vanished...

 ** _10 Years Later, London_**

Two figures appear outside a two story house. One male, one female, both teenagers. They both open their eyes and start looking around them. Their surroundings looked different from where they came from, a lot different in fact. But he knew where they are...

"W- where are we?" Rose spoke up, still gazing at her surroundings. " _Home_..." He answers before they separate and she looks at the house in front of them. Chris takes hold of her hand and walks towards the door. One thing Rose noticed was the fact that no one seemed to acknowledge their presence there. People acted as if they weren't there...

"Ring the doorbell..." As they stand on the front door, Rose hesitates before ringing said doorbell. With each second passing, Rose becomes more and more nervous. Right now, she had it figured out, still she didn't want it to be true. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door...

The person they saw on the door was none other than Rose Wilson herself. She was a fully grown adult at this time, more mature and much less aggressive, she was significantly taller than her younger counterpart, her hair was longer and features were more... _developed_ , then there was the ring on her left finger... Young Rose stared at herself for what seemed like an eternity times a thousand, never getting enough of herself. She couldn't stop staring, let alone have something to say to her...

Adult Rose looked down at the two teenagers on her front door and recalled her own experience with an adult version of herself, back when she was Sixteen. History repeats itself an infinite amount of times. Now she was in those shoes, and eventually, this Young Rose would have to do this as well with another young version of herself, so on and so on for all eternity. ' _I'm gonna slap him for this_...' Adult Rose thought to herself upon realizing it all...

A. Rose let the two of them inside and showed them to the living room, where they sat down while she went to fetch her husband upstairs. Soon after this, they both witnessed the Adult Version of Chris come downstairs with his beloved Wife. Turns out, she wasn't the only person who looked different. Chris has matured into a handsome looking adult. His hair was slightly longer and his hairstyle was very similar.

When Y. Rose got a good look at him, she couldn't help but blush and keep staring at him. Obviously, she was attracted to him. "Oh, I remember this bit... This is the part where I can't stop looking at you and start fantasizing..." A. Rose spoke up while looking at her younger counterpart...

She snapped out of her trance as they sit down on the couch next to them. "So, I assume you're here for the _convincing_ thing" A. Rose spoke up, making her counterpart slightly angry. " _ **Damn right we are**_ , I can't believe I turn into you. _**What the hell happened**_?" Y. Rose asked with a louder voice. " ** _Shh_**..." Adult Rose gestured her to be quieter...

"Look, It's been ten years, a lot has happened..." she said to herself. "I was referring to you and I specifically. What made you decide that Chris is someone you wanted to settle down with? It just makes no sense. _We're polar opposites_..." Rose spoke as if her Chris wasn't there, she just didn't care...

"We were at first... Here's the thing, as time goes by, we became closer and closer. We were dating, but I never wanted to admit it. You'll think he's annoying, you'll think he's a nuisance, but slowly you'll start thinking differently, you'll mature, open your eyes to the truth that's right in front of you..." Y. Rose crosses her arms and looks away from them all...

"I know what you're thinking, you're thinking if you break up with him now, none of this will ever happen... _Go ahead, do it_... One day, you're going to wake up from the nightmare that's been haunting you for years and instead of ignoring it like you always do, you'll want _Comfort_ from someone. That someone is _**him**_ , the only person that Truly Loves You in this world and would do anything for you. So you'll go to him, you won't even have to say anything to him, because when he sees you, he accepts you with open arms, unconditionally. That's when the denial of your Love towards him ends... You'll spend the night with him, the best night of your life..." Both Roses share the same blush, one more intense than the other's...

A. Rose gets up from the couch and walks to her younger counterpart, she grabs her hand before she gets up as well. "Let me show you something..." Together, they walk upstairs, leaving the two Chris' by themselves...

"After that night, you spend so much time together that you decide to move in with him. You will be inseparable, more and more clingy as time passes. Until one day... When your Love for him blooms, and out of passion, you stare deep into his eyes and you ask him to marry you... He says Yes without a second thought..." They reach the bedroom and A. Rose opens the door for her. "That was the same day _she_ was conceived..."

The light coming from outside the master bedroom shone inside it and woke up the child on a crib. Naturally, upon waking up, the baby began crying. This didn't last long as her mother was already on her way to her. She picked up her precious daughter and held her closely...

The Y. Rose watched as her older counterpart slowly rocked her daughter back and forth as she hummed a song. Her crying soon stopped completely and started falling asleep once again. The sight was breathtaking as it was, the fact that that was _her_ made it unbelievable...

"What have you done... Y- you really think we're mother material? _Us_? _We're psychos_ , _**both of us**_. _Have you forgotten what dad turned us into_? Have you forgotten what flows in your veins? How could you possibly think having a daughter was a good idea?"

A. Rose sighs heavily in frustration. "God, was I this stubborn?" Before the younger Rose could look away to ignore her, she was handed something that made her panic instantly. " _Woah, hey, what are yo_ -" her own daughter...

"Here you go, _cold blooded assassin_ , do your worst to her..." Rose was forced to grab the baby she was handed in her arms. Her heart wasted no time speeding up to match her nervousness, and she was extremely nervous. The baby woke up then slowly opened her eyes and looked up. The first thing she saw was a woman. This woman had a worried look on her face that scared her, so she began crying. The room was filled with the cries of a frightened baby girl... " _N- no, no, please don't cry. I- I'm sorry_..." She stuttered. Having no clue what to do to make her stop...

Pure instinct soon led Rose to start slowly rocking her. This seemed to have partially worked as the child's voice lowered and she opened her eyes again. Looking at her again, the child had noticed how much the woman holding her closely resembled her own Mother... This made to her settle down and keep staring at her...

"E- everything is fine, I swear, M- mommy's here..." After a minute, Young Rose taps the baby's nose with her index finger. " _Boop_..." The response was an immediate smile from the child, she even laughed at it, this made Rose smile back at her. The child soon grabbed Rose's finger with both of her tiny hands, warming the teenager's heart instantly. Rose's smile only grew wider from it. " _What's her name_?"

"Chris let me name her Chloe, _Chloe Kent_..." Y. Rose kept her eyes on Chloe with a warming smile on her face. She never wanted to let her go, but she had to. The adult version of her couldn't believe how fast she got her baby to calm down. Even from the way she held her, it screamed experience...

"Well, _Ravager,_ since you don't want to have this Life, the one where you have the Love of your life and the most precious thing in existence resting in your arms, smiling back at you. I guess you can ask your Chris to undo it all, to change the course of history and make you choose your own path..." A. Rose approaches and slowly takes her child back...

Having Chloe being taken away from her felt _horrible_ , like part of her went away as well. She felt a hand on her shoulder before looking to her right and seeing her Chris next to her. "I can't keep us here for much longer..." he informs, slightly strained from pushing his Time powers...

Rose looks back at Chloe who had her eyes set on her, her hand even tried reaching for her, but couldn't reach. 'Chloe...' she thought. The child she just held was hers, yet she couldn't keep her, it wasn't truly _hers_. 'Chris and I...'

Y. Rose grabbed her Chris' hand while looking away from herself. " _Let's go back_..." She said to him before the two of them disappeared with a cyan color briefly flashing the room. Adult Rose opened her eyes to see her Chris standing by the door before she approached him...

"Think she'll make the right choice?" she asks. Chloe spots her father and tries reaching for him. Chris smiles, takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "I actually don't know... Since you told her about the undoing thing, I'm kind of blocked until she makes the decision... It actually feels good not knowing what comes next, I've forgotten what that's like..."

" _Hm, you're fucking useless, Love_..." Chris smiles at this. He liked how she never allowed him to have a moment like that without her ruining it. "If I know myself, I'm probably gonna f..."

 ** _Present Time, Home_**

Rose looks down at her hand, currently being held by his, she looks up to see his smiling expression, now she knew why he smiled at her so much. "Chris..." she says in a quiet voice. "... _I Love You_ " his smile grows wider, finally hearing her say it, it felt enlightening...

"I know..." he replies. Chris' arms move around her waists and pulls her closer to him. Rose wraps her arms around his neck, unbeknownst to her, tears were streaming down her cheeks as the memory of holding _their_ daughter dominated her thoughts. The two of them passionately kiss. His arms slowly move down her sides and lift her up. Rose blushed at this, her legs wrapped around his waist before she gazes down at him, smiles and reconnects the kiss...

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

Sam had returned from her outing across the Universe. The time she returned, her parents were already back from their mission on Azerath. As it turned out, Trigon was prepared to attack again. The Kryptonians were lucky to have Wonder Girl on their side and they successfully sealed the demon away with Raven's help...

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Conner asks her while she walks over to them on the living room couch...

During her little outing, she had encountered, fought and defeated Atrocitus, Sinestro, Steppenwolf and Darkseid by herself. "Lots of things, Dad..." She says, referring to the vast Cosmos. Then she notices something odd. Specifically about Chris' hair. Blonde as it was, it had something that was nearly impossible to spot, but she did...

Samantha walked behind the couch and two of her fingers reached for her brother's hair. He didn't think anything of it and just kept watching TV with his parents. She soon pulled out a long strand of hair, _snow white hair_...

She raises an eyebrow at her brother in suspicion...

" _Lots of things_..."


	42. Chapter 42: Short Lived

'Ya know, when I woke up this morning, I was expecting the sound of my brother, maybe with his girlfriend, and my parents in the living room watching some stupid sitcom or movie on a Saturday morning... As someone with virtually unlimited energy, I tend to never sleep, but when I do, you better put a Fifty megaton nuclear bomb next to my face cuz that's the only thing on Earth that can properly wake me up... Either that or an Evil plant monster who ate half the people in my city, including my parents while they were unconscious... That's pretty good too'

" ** _CHRIS, WILL YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY_** , _freaking piece of assassin loving shit_..." Samantha shouted and whispered at her brother who was floating in the air, focusing his energy. " _ **I heard that**_ , you don't have to be a jerk..." He replies before Sam charges the giant plant creature who had taken the form of a human... Guess who's controlling it?

Sam's tackle was stopped by a mere swing of the monster's hand, which sent her back a few kilometers, all thanks to the strength it absorbed from Conner, Cassandra and Chris. " ** _UGH_**..." Sam was about ready to vaporize this thing on the spot. So, she stopped her fall and looked up at it with eyes glowing red, bits of it's energy bursting out in some directions. " ** _BURN_**..." She fired two large red beam towards it, but before it came in contact, the beams suddenly abandoned it's direction and went upwards into space...

It was Chris who shifted gravity so it wouldn't hit it. " ** _Are you nuts_** ** _There are people in there, Sam!_** " He says to her as she rolls her eyes. "There'll be more people there if we don't kill it _**now**_. Plus, you act like we can't raise the dead..." she replied. "Only if there's a spark of energy in them left, which, mind you, this thing is draining them of it." Annoyed, Sam lowered her power level even more...

" _Just fucking hurry up then_..." She blasted towards it, once she got close enough, she changed directions and began flying around it at hyper speeds. Unfortunately for her, it predicted her pattern soon enough and tried reaching for her. Sam saw it's hand in front of her and quickly burrowed through it. " ** _SAM_**..."

She turned to him "Oh shut up, no one was even there-" she is grabbed with the other hand as the monster regenerates the wound. With some of Chris' strength, it managed to hold her still and chuck her as hard as it could towards several buildings far away. Chris saw this but didn't leave his current position. 'I mean... She can't feel pain...' he shrugs...

Sam crashes through the building's side and burrows through the road head first for several meters before coming to a stop. Her eyes open, her right brow twitches as she feels the insane urge to throw that monster into the edge of Reality and pound it until it's atoms stopped existing... But she couldn't.

Number one, the creature had humans serving as perfect armor against the heroes, meaning if it's hit in the wrong place, people will die. Number two, there's a woman hanging on for dear life on top of the building she just smashed through. " ** _Someone Help, Plea_** -" just as she says it, a piece of debris bashes the hand she was hanging on with and she unintentionally lets go. "Fucking marshmallows..." Sam comments before the world around her slows down and she takes a large leap towards her...

Meanwhile, Chris dodges attacks while gathering his energy. The creature had absorbed him as well as his parents earlier today when he was sleeping, fortunately for him, Sam managed to save him before he was completely gone. As a result, the monster, like Cheis himself, could not be affected by Chronal effects, on top of that, it had some of his strength, speed and durability. He does in fact have a plan to beat it, it required everything he had and then some...

The woman's feet finally touch the ground before Sam lands next to her. As soon as she does, she looks towards the giant plant creature, it's vines growing restlessly and quickly...

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you gonna run?" The woman snaps out of it, blinking several before paying attention. "W- what?" Sam looked over her shoulder and at her. "I know you thought you almost just died, you're shocked, so let me put you up to speed. There's a giant fucking plant attacking and it ironically eats people... So, ideally, you should get away from here _**as fast as possible**_." Sam raised her voice at her while pointing in the opposite direction of the monster...

"Um okay... Where do I go?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "To another city, another state, hell, I don't care, just stop making my job hard and **_keep it moving!_** " She was practically shouting at the poor woman. " ** _Sam!_** " She hears her brother call out before she turns around. " ** _What!_** Oh..." She sees large vines heading towards her, burrowing through the ground and rising back up...

Sam grabs hold of the annoying and clueless woman then flies upwards where it was relatively safer. The woman blinked and was suddenly high up in the air, she quickly grabbed onto the Kryptonian carrying her in fear of falling to her demise. "Oh thank God..." She said, before Sam whispered. "Pfft, you're welcome..."

'Sam, it's ready...' She hears and with that, Samantha looked down and started descending towards the top of a building. Upon landing, she released the woman and took flight again. "W- wait, don't leave me here... What happens if it comes after me?" Sam shrugged and turned towards the monster. "You'll die, I guess..." Clearly her jokes were not helping the poor woman calm herself down.

She looked back to see a face that was about to cry, that didn't amuse her as much as she thought it would. "I'm joking, _geez_. You're such a baby... I'll come back for you or whatever..." she said. "Bu-" Sam quickly took off, leaving the scared woman by herself...

She has always been like this after a certain point in her life, being careless was always a trait of Sam's, especially when it came to Humans, she found them irritating, stupid, weak, whining babies with no redeeming qualities for the horrors they have created... No offense to her parents who were part Human, at least they weren't like the rest. Sam never felt responsible for any of their deaths, unlike her family would...

"What does this shit do again?" Sam asked her brother while floating next to him. His hand had a cyan aura around it "Ugh... When that thing absorbed my powers, it became Forth Dimentional, meaning I can't undo it all with my powers and you can't out-punch it, it feels no pain and it has hostages. But if we combine our powers, we should theoretically be able to overpower it... By becoming Fifth Dimentional"

"Wait wait wait, what does being Fifth Dimentional mean?" she asks him curiously. "Uh... If Third is Space, Fourth is Time. So I'm assuming Fifth is something beyond the two..." That was something Sam quickly became interested in. "So, we'll be Gods... Even more so than now, I mean." Chris sighs. "I really wish you'd stop calling us that..."

"That's the difference between you and me, Boy Scout. You pretend to be a weakling just to try and relate to these morons. I **_know_** I'm a fucking God and I keep being one. Now shut up and let's kill this piece of shit already..." She enters her God Mode state, changing the full body Kryptonian suit she wore completely purple and sending blazing flares in every direction. Chris looked back at her and saw her in the form he always feared...

His right hand extends towards her slowly, the aura around it becoming brighter. His whole body began emitting the same light his hand did. Sam raised her left hand and her body lit up brighter than before. Both lights became more and more intense, both felt like they were fighting the other to stay apart, the twins began feeling a strong force acting against them, as if reality itself was trying to keep them apart. Said light burnt the monster in front of them, forcing it to stay back for now. Soon their fingers finally touch and they interlock, blasting everything around them back at least 100 kilometers...

All of a sudden, a beam of white light shot upwards, making the clouds above evacuate. The ground beneath it began cracking, quickly swallowing cars underneath it. Lightning formed out of thin air and circled around a certain point. There was no figure, not in the eyes of mortal or immortal. Only the blinding light was the evidence of **It** 's existence...

It first reversed time of it's surrounding, undoing it's own transformation's damage. The creature was teleported back to them before it felt something from within. Suddenly, multiple humans were removed from it's body instantaneously and effortlessly, they all appeared on the floor below, safe and unconscious...

The next moment, the monster shed it's own atoms, one by one, broken down and manipulated to turning into oxygen. The next instant, it completely disintegrated into nothingness. One person became visible, Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy.

She woke up to something very unexpected, she was controlling the monster from within but feeling it disintegrate piece by piece broke her. Now in front of an intense light, she covered her eyes and tried summoning giant vines to assist her, only to feel nothing... _Simply nothing_. Her skin was no longer green, blood coursed through her veins and she no longer felt the presence of her precious plants...

The next decision taken had her teleported to Arkham Asylum in Gotham, every victim of her monster attack was returned home with no memory of it ever happening, all the damage was undone instantaneously. It was over...

The **_Entity_** was now pondering on what to do now that the threat was permanently eliminated. For it to take action, it required both it's creators to agree on something. So there it floated, waiting...

'So this is what it feels like... What now?'

'We go back home and go back to being us...'

' _ **Seriously**_? You're not in the slightest bit curious about this power, Chris? _We can do practically anything_...'

'Look, our own existence already raises red flags across the cosmos, this Thing we turned into, it's just begging for unwanted attention. People like Darkseid and God knows what else will be coming for us...'

' _ **And you're afraid**_? Haven't you noticed there is no one above us? We're at the top of the food chain, Chris... And I'll have you know I killed Darkseid a few days ago, immortality my ass...'

'Anyway, we can't risk bigger threats if there are any, plus this thing is draining me fast, I can't last much longer...'

'Said the Man, disappointing the unpleased Woman again'

'Don't make those jokes, we're siblings... Let's just go home already.'

And so they did, it took no time for them to reach their house. In front of it, they unfinished their form.

Chris' head started to sting before his whole body gave up and he fell backwards on the ground. Sam had no exceptions, her heart skipped a beat before she went down to one knee and grabbed her chest, now panting. It necessarily didn't hurt, nothing ever did, but this made them feel something similar. Two minutes of being the Fifth Dimentional Entity and they were weak. Chris felt nearly powerless and Sam felt like her reserves were as low as 5 percent, back to being a normal Kryptonian...

"Fuck, I regret wanting to stay like that for longer..." Sam stated, looking up at the sun. Chris was completely lying on the ground, drained dry of his strength. "I knew that would have consequences, I feel too weak to do anything" he says. "Oh, nothing's changed for you then, being a useless piece of shit is kinda your normal rout-"

"Can you go one minute without acting like a complete asshole? It's getting annoying, Sam, just shut the hell up..." He sits up, pissed off. "Oh someone's cranky" she looks at him with a smirk, knowing she got under his skin. "I used to think it was all jokes, but it's all the time, either that stupid sarcasm or just calling me a piece of shit, honestly doesn't it ever get tiring?" He asks while getting up to his feet. "Whatever, goldilocks" Sam shrugs while looking away. "Try acting like a normal person for once instead of this edgy teenager who's only happy when everyone else isn't..." With that, Chris teleported away. She couldn't hear anything coming from inside the house other than two heart beats, so he must've went to "Slade Junior's..." Her eyes close and she starts thinking...

"Act normal... I'm an indestructible sack of limitless energy, I don't get normal..." Sam opens her eyes and looks up again. The next second, she blasts off towards the sun for a quick recharge, making a sonic boom that woke her parents up...

Both of them knew it could only be Samantha, either going after her brother or something similar to that. At this point, they just let them go. It's not bad parenting, they just know she's not gonna do anything stupid and if she did, it wouldn't matter, they're both immortal. Stopping them was impossible anyway, so why bother?

"Hey honey?" A yawn was heard before the female voice. "Mhm?" was all she said. "Do you smell food?" Conner asks her. "No..." She answers, her voice showing clear signs of tiredness, she turns to face him and rests her head on his chest before closing her eyes again with a smile on her face. "Exactly, get in that kitchen and make me a sandwich..."

As her eyes shot open and her smile vanished, there was a moment of silence before the room lit up _Red_...

 ** _BOOM_**

" _ **OW!**_ _It was a joke, Cassie, calm do-_ " Another sound of an explosion was heard from outside the house _"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just jo- Honey hey, wait wait w-"_ **CRASH** _. The sound of furniture breaking was heard before two loud Bangs. "You motherfucking..._ **Don't you EVER SMACKAsk me that again, _GOT IT?" Even her voice was different. "Yes, your highness, I'm so sorry..." He begged for forgiveness as he nodded multiple times. "No sex for a week. Now YOU go make me a fucking sandwich..." Cassie let him go before she lied back down on the bed. "And clean this shit up..." Her aura fades away..._**

"Geez, talk about domestic abuse. You know I was joking..." he says while holding his left shoulder in pain. "Well, I'm not. _Get busy before I smack you again_..." She closes her eyes, ready to go back to sleep. "Oh, so you're into smacking... Kinky." Cassie's eyes opened as red, but before she sat up, he was already out of the room...

"You better hope the kids come back soon..."

 ** _The Sun_**

The giant ball of Plasma in the center of the Earth's solar system spewed out large quantities of rays in every direction. It powered electronics on Earth, it greatly powered Kryptonians as well, but it was merely an appetizer for one of them...

Samantha Kent was lying on her back against the surface of the Sun, her arms were the pillows she placed behind the back of her head. ' _It's no blue star, but it'll still keep me above the peasants I suppose_...' Recharging on a yellow sun was going to take quite a while, unless she absorbs all of it all, but Earthlings do need their share of it. She didn't feel like flying to another one that was light years away, so she settled for this one...

Once again, it was a Saturday and she had basically nothing to do. Her friends were getting on her nerves and at the same time boring her to death. No good movies were coming out. She's tired of beating everyone on multiplayer matches, plus everyone would just think she's cheating and report her, because apparently no human could react as fast as her, weirdly enough. Annoying Chris wasn't an option since he was with Rose again...

"Geez, where's my significant other?" she questions the emptiness of space. 'Can I even have one? I mean if I had a list of people who were boring and or annoying, Earth would run out of trees... Hehe, maybe that's why I'm single.' Sam didn't want to date a human, they're like marshmallows, she'd most likely hurt them with a simple hug. 'Then again, I'd hurt a lot of people by accident.'

Sam sighs again before opening her eyes to the best view of the Solar System, with most of it's planets in sight. She inevitably smiles, though they moved as fast as paint drying, they were still pretty entertaining to her. The thought of billions of sentient beings living on an uncaring ball of dirt and gas, then calling it home was entertaining, it was all they knew. 'If only you all knew the truth...'

Right then, she spots something, something aproaching her home planet. Her eyes focus on the object and she gets a closer look at it. 'Eh, probably just a rock... It's gonna burn up in a few seconds' with that she lied back down... On the sun.

The object entered Earth's atmosphere and started burning up, only much slower than other materials would. Unbeknownst to the Kryptonian on the surface of the sun, it was heading straight for her home town. Halfway through the atmosphere, it's size wasn't anything impressive or to be concerned with, no bigger than a pebble. Damage would be minimum... Unless...

A random civilian was simply crossing the road, minding their own business. Unfortunately for them, something was headed towards them at high speeds. That something was the object previously detected by the Kryptonian. Now with the size of a bullet, it's trajectory was clear...

The civilian was a young woman, oblivious to her fate. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks after hearing a loud explosion-like sound above, like the sky cracking open. She turns around and above to see a person floating in the air several meters above her. The people around looked in the same direction and got out their phones to capture the sight...

Sam had her arm extended forward before hearing " _ **A Kryptonian**_?" from all directions. She couldn't care less about them, only the bullet sized object in her hand. She opened her hand and placed the object between her index finger and thumb. 'Tungsten. Highest melting point metal. This wouldn't completely burn up on entry...' She turns towards the woman below her and recognizes the trajectory. 'If she had kept walking, she would've had a pierced skull. Hmm...'

Pictures were taken, videos were being recorded, however while looking at the main attraction through the devices, she didn't appear, much like a vampire to a mirror. Sam stared at the woman below and shrugged it off as huge coincidence, that is before she looked to the right and saw a truck heading straight for the same woman at full speed...

She only heard a loud horn of a truck to her left until she remembered she was crossing a road, her eyes shot wide open as her body froze. Luckily for her, the Kryptonian appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm tightly, which was **_very_** painful, but she didn't realize it since she was completely stunned. The truck and all it's massive cargo phased through the both of them and continued it's path. Those who thought she was Kryptonian had a headache now...

" ** _Get the fuck off the road!_** " Sam told the woman before she unfroze. ' _Fucking dumbasses_ ' she thought before flying towards the truck. The woman quickly shook her head and went for the sidewalk as commanded...

It didn't take long before Sam caught the truck's cargo, therefore stopping it completely and immediately. The driver soon got out and stared at the Kryptonian walking straight towards him with a deadly stare, even taking several steps back. "I'll ask once, what the hell was that?"

"That girl, she just appeared out of nowhere, I swear she wasn't there before..." His reason wasn't well received by the Kryptonian girl. She grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him up. "Yeah, normal people tend to do that, don't they..." her eyes glow lavender as she attempted to read his memory. What came up was actually true to what he said. The woman appeared just moments before the impact would've happened...

Her eyes go back to normal before she releases the driver. "Get out of here..." She says to him before turning to the suspicious woman and ' _ **SERIOUSLY?**_ ' This time, the woman was about to be hit in the head by a falling light post behind her...

Sam zapped towards her once again and grabbed the post just in time. The woman looked behind her to see the suited hero chuck a light post aside. "Hey there, mind if we talk?" She asked rhetorically before gripping the woman's arm again. " _ **Ow!**_ " She grabbed Sam's hand. " _That hurts_..." Sam loosened the grip. "There, this better?" Not waiting for an answer, Sam took off with the woman at a slow speed so she wouldn't get sick. Leaving the crowd of people taking pictures of only one person...

Several kilometers away from the location, Sam let the woman go once her feet touched a tall building's roof. She herself landed in front of the woman and crossed her arms, waiting...

Now that she had a good look at the woman, she noticed some odd features. At first she thought her eyes were dark brown, but now she saw that they were completely black, indistinguishable from the center of her pupil. They certainly looked odd, she wasn't sure if it was even possible. ' _Woah_ ' it didn't end there, there was this small black symbol under her right eye in the shape of a spiral. This set off several red flags for Sam. Other than that, she had a rather pale skin, currently wearing a black top and black jeans. As if she needed even more of that color...

"H- hi." She said to the costumed heroine quite nervously, but she didn't change her serious expression. "Um... So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam sighed. "So we're seriously doing this? Ok, let me start... What the hell are you?" She asks. "Uh, Pardon?" the woman asked, confused.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a walking sac of intended misfortune that will result in your death..." She couldn't have been more confused. "Intended Misfortune? What do you mean?" The dumb question Sam knew was coming, came.

"Let me put it this way... If I didn't exist, in a span of a few seconds, you would've had a pierced skull, a ran over body and to top it off, electrocution on top. A nice dish of triple Death with red wine all over the street..." that left the woman wide eyed as predicted.

"The odds of having a piece of Tungsten falling from space and hitting you accurately in the head are literally astronomical enough, I saved you from it. Then that trucker didn't see you until it was too late, crazy, but saved you again. And finally a freaking light post decided to just fall specifically where you were in such a way that the light would've shocked you, I saved you. This is not normal on any dimention... Your body craves Death, girl, the Grim Reaper wants your soul so bad he tried three different times. This is not a coincidence..."

Her heart began beating faster along with her breathing as she began panicking. Now terrified, the woman took a few steps back. "N- no, no... What did I do wrong?" She asked before Sam shrugged, clueless of the reason. "I dunno, but you should probably stop before you fall off..." The woman stopped and turned to see the edge very close behind her...

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew and Sam watched the woman get pushed off before the screaming started. She stood still and waited several seconds before her bubble brought the woman back up. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at this as the woman panicked even more...

 _"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU?_ " the woman shouts at her. "Well, the wind direction was North then instantly changed to South... Exclusively for you. Yeah, you're probably gonna die today." She walked over to Sam like a child to their mother for maximum safety...

" _I don't wanna die._ _Can you please help me?_ " She practically begged the Kryptonian for safety. "What can I do? I mean, I can save you from stuff I see coming, but I can't stop whatever's happening to you. I don't even know what's even happening to you..." The woman grabbed Sam's hand and placed it between her own hands. "Please... You're a hero, heroes protect people who can't protect themselves, right? I'm begging you..."

"Yeah that never works, I'm not the empathetic kind of Kryptonian like my da-" she was quick to close her big mouth. "Oh, your dad... Superboy? It's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone" she says with an innocent smile. "Yeah, you better not, or you're dead meat..." Somehow she knew that threat was empty. "So will you help me?"

Took Sam some inner strength to resist vanishing completely the instant she blinked. That look the woman was giving her was very annoying. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. " _Fine_ ~ I'll see what I can do..." deep down, she'd rather do this than be bored all day, but there's no way she'd admit it. The woman jumped in elation, grinned and hugged Sam as hard as she could... It felt like a snake trying to squeeze a moon. "This is gonna be a shit day..."

"By the way, what's your name? I'm tired of referring you as _the woman_..." That was when the woman frowned. "Uh yeah... There's also this other problem I have..." making Sam raise her eyebrow. "I can't remember who I am..." The annoyed Kryptonian places two fingers on the bridge of her nose, closes her eyes and sighs as heavily as she could. "He's testing me... God is testing me and I need some stress relief..."

 ** _Shopping Mall_**

The waiter sets down a mountain of ice cream in front of Samantha. "Thanks" she says as he leaves the two women to their business on their table distant from everyone else's. Sam wore black leggings and a grey top.

"Are you going to finish all of that on your own?" Sam grabs a spoon. "I might want seconds..." she says before scooping up a spoonful of ice cream and eating it. "That's too much sugar and fat..." she only ordered a strawberry smoothie, which she was fine with. "Just start explaining..."

"Ahem, so as I said before, I kinda have no memory of who I am, I can't remember anything from even yesterday or the day before that. I tried and tried to remember something, but I was getting nowhere." She explains with a frown, looking down on her drink.

"Parents? Family?" The woman shakes her head. "Friends?" Again, she shakes her head. "Wait, you don't remember or do you not have any?" She shrugs, making things harder for Sam. "Ugh, this is gonna take my weekend away, isn't it... Okay, what's the last thing you remember?" she asks her while scooping another spoonful...

"I remember waking up in my apartment yesterday, I couldn't remember anything about myself... I had knowledge about stuff someone like me would normally have, but zilch about _me_. I didn't even know what I looked like so I had to check my mirror, at least I knew I was cute, so that's a plus..." Sam ignores her joke and smile, as she bites down. "A day ago, eh..." She starts thinking at a high speed and comes up with something. "Is there any evidence of your existence before yesterday?"

"W- what? What's that supposed to mean? I look twenty, obviously I've been here for a while..." she says. "Yet you have no friends, no memory of family, no idea where you are or how you got here and no memory of anything about yourself. **_Just like a newborn_** " at this point, Sam was one third away from finishing her ice cream...

"Well then how do you explain me having an apartment and all, I didn't just woosh into existence with it, it must've been there before me." A good point. "But then again, I asked my neighbors and they said they didn't know me..." She trails off. "It sounds like you were born yesterday with a predestined life... But I can't figure out why you're supposed to die just twenty four hours later, what would be the point of that..." Sam goes back to thinking and eating again while the woman takes a big sip...

Samantha quickly pinches the straw of the woman's drink just an inch in front of her lips, so fast she only saw it when Sam's hand stopped. Before she could object, a "shut up" came from Sam before removing the straw from the drink. Sam blew on the other end and out came a small shard of glass that landed on the glass table, making a clink sound that left the woman shocked...

"Hmm, I doubt this would kill you, I mean your throat would be fucked up but you'd still be alive..." She quickly stands up. " ** _Why is this happening to me?!_** " She practically shouted, getting some people's attention, her voice clearly showing panic and distress. "Calm down will ya, you're drawing more attention to yourself, which is not a good thing for someone who's destined to die today..."

Sam was not helping her anxiety, but she did indeed take her seat again, now afraid of the next little thing, her body was shaking with fear of her surroundings. "What am I going to do?" She grabs her hair. "Die, I guess" Sam shrugs. " _ **Can't you be a little empathetic?**_ " She asked. "What, like try to relate to your fear of death? That's not happening, neither is the end of my hourglass' sand, I'm immortal. I don't fear death..."

" ** _God, then be supportive_**. _**Help me instead of being a self righteous b**_..." she shut her mouth before the next word was finished. The woman looked up at Sam who had a serious expression, just waiting for that sentence to end before she vanishes and leaves her to her fate. "By all means, finish that sentence..."

She takes a deep breath before calming herself. "I didn't mean that, I'm just really shocked about all of this... You've already saved my life a bunch of times and I'm very grateful for that... I'm sorry." Then it began, the staring between the two. Sam was pondering her moves while her acquaintance was waiting to be forgiven. Just like that, two minutes passed. She was wandering the ocean blue marbles while Sam was trying to find color in those dark eyes...

" _Alright_ , whatever, just stop staring at me like that, you're creeping me out" Sam is greeted with an adorable smile from her instead, which felt better but still odd. "I said stop staring at me, you're fucking weird..." Sam looked away from her. She places her hands on her own cheeks with a smirk on her face. "Oh, but I can't stop, _your eyes are just so captivating_ " Sam bursts into laughter before covering her mouth. She knew it was a joke, nothing more, but it still caught her off guard...

Only after half a minute did Sam regain her composure. "Okay _Debra_ , I'll help you beat Death as long as you never say terrible shit like that again..." Sam's laughter ends with a smile across her face. " _Debra_?" she questions, tilting her head slightly. "Yeah, it's what I'm going to call you. What, you don't like it?" Quite the opposite as she smiles. "It's great, I like it... It feels right. Thanks, Sam" the cheerful smile she gave made Sam look away and call a waiter, mainly because it was so contagious and she didn't want to be seen making such a silly face...

Now on their way to the Kent house, Debra walks extremely close to her, afraid of the world around her that would suddenly turn against her. At first she thought the people walking by were going to do something, then she looked out for any posts nearby, her eyes scrolling her surroundings non stop...

"Hey, are you listening?" Debra looks back at Sam. "Hm? Ya said something about your parents and who?" she asks as Sam sighs, not liking to repeat herself. "Diana or Athena..." Debra had no idea who those were so she asked "Who?"

"Wonder Woman or the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, ever heard of them?" She asks sarcastically. " _ **Woah hang on**_ , one at a time, _**you know Wonder Woman?!**_ " Debra asks. "What was that? I think everyone didn't hear you." Luckily no one seemed to notice...

"Oh right, s- sorry... I just Love her so freaking much, so is she your friend?" Debra asks as she walks ahead and turns to Sam, now walking backwards and face so full of excitement. "She's my aunt" By that statement, she figured out who was the mother. "So that means Wonder G-" Sam grabs Debra's arm and pulls her back to her right side just before a flower pot comes crashing down where she would've been...

Everyone around looked up the building beside the two girls and saw that no one was up there. It's almost as if she had forgotten Death had a price on her head. With that in mind again, Debra grabbed Sam's arm and closed the distance between them once again...

"C- can't we fly or something?" She asked quietly and nervously. "Hm, good point, let's find an alleyway..."

And so they did, after entering one that looked empty, out came a man with a gun on his hand, prepared to shoot them unless they gave him their valuables. However this time was different, the mugger aimed his gun at Debra and pulled the trigger regardless of the two's decision. Sam saw the bullet coming slower than paint dried and flicked it into a wall...

"Maybe you're new here or haven't noticed but this city is crime free and for a good reason." Using her telekinesis, Sam shattered the gun into small pieces and curled it into a ball before knocking the mugger on the head with it, next she chucked him onto wall, knocking him out before clearing his memory of her...

" ** _What on earth was that_**? You didn't even move... _Also that was too harsh_ " Debra says, worried about the man lying unconscious. "Telekinesis, comes in handy when I'm too lazy to get my hands dirty... Basically all the time." Sam lifts Debra with it as she takes flight herself.

She feels a force lifting her upwards and panics " _This is weird, this is weird, this is weird_...ly satisfying." Looking down at her feet, seeing them off the ground was pretty cool. "Oh, can you like force choke someone?" She asks as Sam stares blankly. "Keep your weird kinky fantasies to yourself, Debra."

"Wait no, that's not... I mean like in Star Wars, ya know, Vader, force choking..." The more she explained, the more it started sounding weird to her as well. "The hell's Star Wars?" And just like that, Debra was speechless...

After an excrutiatingly long flight, due to Debra being afraid of high speeds and not to mention the storytelling, the two finally reached the Kent home and landed in front of it. "...And that's when Vader said: Luke, I-"

"I'm your real father?" Sam interrupts. "Yeah sort of, how did you know?" Sam releases the hold she had on her and rang the doorbell. "Debbie, that was the most predictable and cheesy story I have ever heard. If they're gonna make it a big shocker, I suggest **_not_** mentioning the word Father vaguely and constantly. Also you said those trooper guys start shooting a lot but you never said any of them actually hit something, so either they're all blind and retarded or Vader has the lowest army standards of all time. Also why don't they just use the force thing to end every fight ever in two seconds? Just choke the shit out of everyone, problem solved, roll credits."

"Must you criticize every little thing? Did you enjoy it or not?" Debra raised her voice, hands on her own waists. "Feel like you'll hate me if I say anything other than Yes... It was Alright, I guess." She shrugs, but Debra wasn't having it. "You have to watch it to fully enjoy it, I can't believe you haven't even heard of it..."

"I can't believe no one's opened this door yet..." Sam says before phasing through it while holding Debra's hand. After they were in, their density returned to normal. "No one's here, _sweet_ , got the house to ourselves..." Sam smiles and stretches her arms above her head as she heads to the kitchen. "I was kinda hoping I could meet your parents..."

Sam flew to her room and came back with different clothing in two seconds. She now wore dark blue shorts and a purple tank top. "Well, they'll be back... Anyways, you should be totally safe here, there's nothing that can happen that will kill you, make yourself at home. My parents might not be back for a while." Sam comes back into view holding an ice cream container. " _ **More Ice cream! What's wrong with you? You just had a mountain of it and ate it by yourself**_ "

"As someone incapable of gaining excess weight, immune to human diseases and with an unquenchable thirst for frozen milk fat, I can have as much as I want without consequences... _So don't judge me_." She says, jumping over the couch and landing on the seat. Debra walks over to the living room and snatches it from her with, surprisingly enough, ease...

"Sam, I think you have a problem... You're addicted to this stuff" Sam sighs and turns on the console, puts her headphones on and enters a game. Debra sits down next to Sam and realizes she wasn't holding the ice cream container anymore, for it was with Sam now...

"Give me that..." Debra says as she reaches for it, but Sam leans back and away from her. The two fought for it like siblings and a TV remote on a couch, with Sam having to keep her away with her foot pressing against Debra's belly as she held the controller and ice cream with her hands. "You're not eating more of this stuff, I'm not gonna let you" argued Debra, stretching her arm to get it. "Get off me, I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me..." Finally, Debra gets a hold of it as well. "Let it go before the cause of your death becomes Thrown into the Sun" She recognized it as an empty threat and kept fighting. Under any other circumstance, Sam would've pushed anyone off by now, but since it was a fragile human who was especially vulnerable to death today, she couldn't risk anything potentially dangerous... It was like getting a new smartphone basically...

"The fuck's wrong with you, Deb, it's just ice cream, I'm not gonna di- _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_..." Sam felt fingers on her ribs and burst into laughter, this made her struggle and struggle until her foot accidentally slid off and Debra ended up falling on top of her. The landing was anything but soft, there's a certain point where any impact would hurt and this was it. However there was one spot where it didn't hurt quite as much...

Sam's hand shook a little before she let go of the ice cream container. Debra finally reacted and lifted herself up. Both their faces were as red as tomatoes, their hearts were pounding relentlessly. Sam was the one with no words for this, only thoughts that went on forever, the one who stayed still on the couch staring at the other tomato in the room, stunned. The other one was the complete opposite. All words, no thoughts...

" _Oh my God. I'm so sorry about that, it was all my fault, I didn't mean to kiss you, that was a total accident_..." A frenzy of apologies went towards Sam, who still had a blank expression imprinted on her face. It wasn't on purpose, it lasted for two seconds before Debra realized and backed away...

"... _It's not that I like you or anything, I- I mean I really do like you a lot, b- but not in a romantic way, just in a I hope we're good friends kinda way, ya know._ " The annoying yet adorable rambling stopped there. "Debra..." Sam called in a very quiet voice. " _Y- yes?_ "

"You can get off me now..." And so she did, quickly and nervously. She sat on the other side of the couch, making sure there was some distance between the two. Sam slowly sat up, took her headphones off and got up from the couch. She took the object they were fighting for and went to the kitchen to replace it with a soda can...

When she came back, she sat where she previously was. "Is this okay? You're not gonna violate me again cuz of this, are you?" Debra shakes her head. " _No, no, that's fine, Soda's fine_... And I told you it was an accident..." she corrects. "So you **_accidentally_** violated a fourteen year old girl..."

"Oh no, don't say it like that, th- that sounds really bad and it's not what happened a- and... Wait, _**you're fourteen**_?!" Sam opens the soda can, takes a gulp and quietly burps "Yup" making Debra feel even worse for what happened. "Great, I'm alive for one day and I'm being called a Pedophile... _B- but you look like you're eighteen, seventeen at the very minimum_..."

Sam folds her legs on the couch and presses Start on her controller. "And my mom is on her late thirties but looks twenty, all thanks to my brother who was afraid she'd eventually die of old age... _Don't get me started on my dad_... It's a real cluster fuck of a family that people would have trouble identifying who the kids are, assuming they manage to find out that there is a family to begin with..." Quick Play...

"You sound angry about that..." Sam shrugs to disagree. "Hey if I get to inherit Unlimited Strength and Speed, Eternal Youth and an absurd number of other powers. Then I'm not gonna complain..." Searching for matches...

Debra looks at Sam's eyes carefully. "I feel like you _**want**_ to complain, about a lot of things, but you're bottling up your emotions and that's not healthy" How she hated it when someone tried to connect with her like they understood what she goes through, her problems aren't really relatable by human or meta humans alike. So to avoid angry outbursts...

"I appreciate what you're doing, I've heard it before, but I don't think you'd understand what I'm going through here. So let's just let it go..." Sam really didn't want to snap at this friend, she was annoying to a point where it became fun to her and Sam didn't want to make her see things from her own perspective, that perspective is dark and not fun in any way. "I think I do understand... You feel isolated from others because you feel like they can never relate to you. We don't necessarily have to relate to each other, I don't have to, but I can understand what you're going through, isn't that enough?"

" _For fuck sakes, you and everybody I know can fuck off with that relating and understanding bullshit_. I don't isolate myself from anyone, I just simply hate the Human species for what it is and I hate that I have to be a part of it. My parents did their best in raising me but there's a point where I just stopped and looked around me... That's all it took really, just basic observation, I don't like what I'm seeing and I'm classified as one of them. Which I do not take kindly to..." Barely able to keep her voice down, Sam told her why she doesn't like Earth or it's dominant species...

Debra was more or less speechless. It was never about isolation, she had a family of people just like her, even her grandparents and great grandparents were like her to some extent. " _But what is it about us that you don't like?_ " Where should she start? "Ever read a history book? Humans are Universally Evil, some deny it, some have accepted it..." Her game starts and once again, she destroys everyone until the chat mainly consisted of 'Shit, she's online again' 'everybody uninstall, SamK's in here' 'Just my luck...' as her team rejoiced and put their controllers down, knowing she's got this... So much as a pixel comes around the corner, Sam had already aimed at it's head...

"Sam, I get that you feel that way, but it's no reason to just hate everyone... There are a lot of good people out there, people who like helping others, people who would sacrifice themselves for others." Sam feels a hand on hers but doesn't react. "Take me, I'm human, do you think _**I'm**_ capable of evil? I may not know a lot about myself, but I do know I'm not the one to cause harm... And the fact that I'm not the only one who feels that way, says a lot about us, doesn't it?"

"Most people who aren't capable of evil don't have power, those who do **_are_** " She was immediately stripped of her controller. " _Oh C'mon, Sam_. **_Look at me!_** " Debra places a hand on her cheek and forces Sam to face her, which was a feat of it's own. Between the two, the one with eyes that looked dead were ironically not the darkest ones, but the brightest ones. As if her eyes weren't enough, Sam had a careless expression on her face, like nothing mattered...

"Ok fine, so we're not the greatest species in the cosmos, but we try to be better, we try to be good, Sam. We've done a lot of bad things, who hasn't? But it's no reason for you to just lose Hope. As long as there's people like me, you shouldn't lose Hope. It's what your family's symbol means, isn't it?"

'God, she's so stubborn. Why is it so hard for everyone to just face it? Is it bias because they're human? Maybe denial, I don't get it... Maybe it's me? maybe I'm the one too stubborn to see what everyone's trying to tell me...'

After an eternity of thinking, she still found no reason to protect Humanity, but when she looked at those dark eyes, there were slightly different results, only because she didn't want to disappoint her for some reason...

Sam closed her eyes and sighed heavily. " _You're a real fucking pain in my ass, you know that, Debra_?" Her hand trails down to Sam's shoulders. "Doesn't mean I'm wrong... So, have you decided?" Then comes that smile of hers that was so annoyingly assertive. If innocence had a face, it'd be hers. 'Optimism... Let me try.'

Another sigh escapes the Kryptonian. "You're really the best of a bad situation... I think that because I hate everyone but not you. Maybe... maybe I even like you... maybe I'm going insane when I think I really like you cuz of your cheerful personality, noble sense of morality and oddly admirable distinctive features... Point is, if you're Humanity's good side... Then I guess I can forget logic and reasoning when judging it overall..."

Debra stared at her with a brighter smile on her face. "You should not be smiling right now, I basically said the only way to maintain the need to protect the species is to be ignorant towards their actions and be their blind slaves." Her smile wasn't budging though, mainly because " _I stopped listening after the compliments_... You really mean what you said?" Sam rolled her eyes as she looks back at her Team, which was losing, all thanks to Debra. "You made me lose a match so... No, I hate you now."

Debra playfully shoves Sam with a grin, accomplishing only an inch of movement from her. "I'm serious, did you mean it?" Sam avoids eye contact as she spills. "I don't know much about you, but from what I'm seeing so far, you're pretty Great, Debbie. I'd like to have you as a... friend. I don't have many that don't piss me off or bore me to death with their teen drama..."

"Aw, don't Friendzone me, I wanna be more than just friends..." Sam widens her eyes and turns to her. "W- what?!" Only to see a big smile on her face, that made her slightly blush. "Oh, you were joking..." Debra hugs Sam with all her strength. "I'm so proud of you, Sam. You're opening up to me, that's a start..." The comments she had for this were numerous, but Sam decided to just keep her mouth shut and let her enjoy it. Heck, at one point during said hug, Sam wrapped one arm around her and hugged Debra back...

"So... This is the part where you ask me out on a date..." Debra jokes once again. "Um o- okay... Where would you like to go?" Sam goes with it as the two separate. "Hmm... _**Oh**_ , _how about the pier_?" she recommends with her usual smile. "It's gonna be packed, today's Saturday..." Sam states, picturing the crowded place. "Perfect, we'll test your tolerance with humans there..."

"And what about Death's boner for your soul?" Debra frowns for a moment as she remembers her situation, however the smile comes back as strong as ever. "Know what? I'm confident you'll keep me safe, just like you have been... So let's go have some fun..." She raises her arms as well as her voice while Sam shrugs and sighs. "Okay, fine, you win... But first, you need a shower and a change of clothes..."

 ** _30 Minutes Later_**

Half an hour passes by without Sam noticing, since she was way too into her game, of which she won and got simultaneously more praise and more hate. The death threats were the most amusing to read. "You fucking piece of hacking shit, I don't know how you passed the files check again, but I know **_you're_** cheating somehow and I'm gonna find out when I track you down, put a gun to your tits and pull the trigger. Fuck you and **_your_** entire obese fucktard of a family, adopted fuck..." It read, with spelling errors, bad grammar and abbreviations all over. Sam leans back on the couch as she starts laughing like there's no tomorrow...

'Should I reply?' She gave it a little thought before selecting to reply. "K... maybe while you're here, I can teach you how to play the game as well as correct grammar and spelling" as a finishing touch, she added a smiley face and sent the message, pissing the other person off. After doing so, her ears picked up steps coming down the stairs...

"Hey Debbie, if you're ever here, don't answer the door... Just let Chris do it." she says while reading even more hate mail. "Why?" Debra asked, taking the final step. "Because of the not so bluffing death thre..." Sam trails off with a smile fading as she looks behind her, eyes were wide open and staring. "-ats... _Woah_..."

Her friend took her time for a reason, that reason left Sam speechless. Black short skirt, black stockings and a tight fitting long sleeve that complemented her curves... Which was also black. "Well, how do I look?" Debra struck a pose, her body weigh tilted to one leg, her hands on her waists. Men would describe it as Hot...

" _Black_ , you look completely Black... Also that's really short on you... I mean, I'm not complaining or anything here... I'm just concerned it brings too much attention..." Debra looks down at herself then shrugs. "Eh, I guess I like to shine..."

"You have black hair, black eyes, a black long sleeve, a black skirt, black stockings and black shoes... Debbie, you're a black hole absorbing all light in the cosmos, the only thing missing is black lipstick and you'll be a classified as Death himself..." Sam trails off, rethinking what she said. " _Oh_ , so you have black lipstick?" She asks. " ** _No_** , _ **I don't**_... _Let's just go before I change my mind_." Sam turns off the TV and console as she gets up...

"Ah ah ah, you have to tell me how I look first..." Sam looks back at her. " _ **Ugh**_ , _you look Great, okay_... Cute at worst, Mind blowing at best..." Debra was now proud of her look, evident from her blushing smile. "Thanks... Hey, aren't you going to change?" Sam waited for Debra's next blink, when that happened, she was already wearing black jeans and a red silk top, the ends of her long hair were curled to perfection...

"Never mind" said Debra, taking a very good look at her. "You look gorgeous" she compliments. "Course I do, look at me, sometimes I make Aphrodite jealous..." Sam smirks at her while placing her hair behind her right ear. Debra is left chuckling at what she thought was a joke... Poor thing.

Sam closed the door from the outside and locked it before putting the keys away in her purse. Debra looked around her, expecting the Universe to get back on track with it's mission to end her.

'Okay... Just keep calm, Sam will protect me, I trust her...' she thought, taking deep breaths to clear her anxiety. "Ya know there's barely a reason to stress yourself, if you do trust me, you'll stay calm and act normal. There's nothing the world can do to you that I can't stop.

Debra tilts her head in confusion. "Wait did you just... _You can hear my thoughts_?" she asks. "I don't do it on purpose, my parents don't want me to and I agree. But if anyone mentions my name in their thoughts I'll just automatically listen in... So avoid that name and your private thoughts will stay private." Sam explains. "Where did you inherit that power, I'm pretty sure your parents can't do it..."

"My aunt is a Martian, I learned their powers from her... Dad thinks I can learn almost any ability from any being, I tried copying a lot of powers, then I stopped... As it turns out, I lose a bit of control with the more I have..." Sam wraps her arm around Debra's torso and takes flight with her. "So is that why you're a lunatic now?" Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "I can still drop you..." Debra chuckles at her statement "Exactly my point..."

The scenery was beautiful, seeing the sun's light pass through the cracks in the clouds were mesmerizing, not to mention the shapes of them while observing from a higher view point were quite the sight to behold. Sam has seen this before and gotten over it, literally, now she admired celestial bodies... Maybe one day she'll show her friend.

Debra extends her arm out to reach and cut through a cloud nearby "Sam, it's beautiful up h-" before the sentence was finished, five lightning bolts headed their way from all directions, specifically, towards Debra. Sam blasted her heat vision at one of them, canceling it out and turned intangible for the rest before she blew a gust of strong winds and spun around, pushing the clouds away from the city below...

That was when Debra held on closely to her and said "On second thought, it's too dangerous up here, let's just walk to the pier instead..." Sam smirked. "We're here" Debra looked down and saw the town's pier as they began descending. Suddenly, it became harder and harder to see her and herself, meaning they must've been invisible...

They land nearby and become visible when no one was around. "That felt so weird, I could see through you, I could see through myself..." she said, looking at her hands. "Yeah, that's how invisibility works..." Sam says as she starts walking, making Debra feel stupid for what she said before she follows her...

"So when did you figure out you could learn other people's powers?" asked Debra, catching up to her. "Um... I guess, when I was a kid, I was way into super heroes. I watched them on TV, I watched videos of them on websites... I was basically obsessed, they seemed so cool. Then came the copy cat phase of a child..."

"I started running like the Flash and before I knew it, lightning was trailing behind me and my parents couldn't catch me anymore. I copied Black Canary's cry and my dad suffered the concequences. Don't get me started with the Shazam phase where I shot lightning everywhere in the house... My parents did their best, but they couldn't keep up with us, we were just too much for them. So they took us to this Island called Themyscira, where we learned to control our powers"

"I feel bad for your parents. Most people suffer while raising a child, your parents raised two lightning bolts bouncing around the house. That's must've been a nightmare..."

"Eh, that's what they get for being Supers and having kids. They get Super kids, those don't come cheap or with instruction manuals, whatever they want they get, you can't stop them if you tried... Poor couple, they must be exhausted from parenthood... Maybe Chris and I should make something for them..." She starts thinking while Debra smiles at her. " _Yeah, that's the spirit_."

The two reach their destination, only to frown at the sight. It was currently closed with a sign that said "Closed for Maintenance. Reopens at 6... _That's bullshit!_ " Debra says, angry at their misfortune. "Hm, I was wondering why it was quiet around..." Debra punches the sign with all her might and regrets it immediately. " _ **OW!** "_

"Hey, don't get your gears grinding. We just gotta kill a few hours..." Debra turns to her with a question "With what?" Sam grabs a hold of the hurting hand. "We'll watch a movie or two, then we'll come back..." As she lets go of the hand, Debra felt no pain anymore...

Fast Forward a few hours, the pier was opened and was naturally full within minutes. From friends, to groups, to couples and parents with kids, there was no shortage of people here. The two main characters had recently arrived after watching two movies in a cinema nearby. The sun had already set and the bright lights lit up the entire pier...

Now in the place she wanted to be, Debra couldn't pick what she wanted to do first. "Well, _what do you want to do first?_ " Sam asked her friend. "Shush, I'm thinking... Oh, how about you win me a prize first, then we can go on a ride..." She points at the many stands filled with toys and similar items. Sam raises an eyebrow "What could you possibly want from those?"

Debra places money on the counter "Excuse me, my friend here would like to try the game..." she says with an innocent smile. "Sure thing, miss. Just hit as many moving targets as you can to win a prize before the timer runs out..." Sam was handed a toy handgun she looks at for a moment. "Thirty seconds and thirty targets... Ready, set..."

The two walk back to where they started while Debra holds a giant white teddy bear in her arms. " _Twenty four seconds to spare_ , Sam I Love this teddy bear, but ya gotta hold back with these things, it's suspicious." Debra suggests while remembering the look on that guy's face. "I _**was**_ holding back... _So what next_?" Sam blows a bubble with the gum she got on the previous game...

"Roller coaster sounds fun..." Debra stated, hearing the people on it having a blast. "Debbie, I can give you a roller coaster experience unlike anything humanity has ever built just by carrying you. Not to mention the fact that I can take you to spa-" Sam is shushed by the teddy bear's paw, which was held by Debra. "You need to relax and have fun down here, Sam, Debra's enjoying herself, she wants you to have fun too, okay?" Sam sighs heavily after hearing Debra faking a new voice for the toy she held. "Fine, roller coaster... Lead the way"

The line was ginormous to say the least and Debra frowned after seeing it. " _This is gonna take forever_..." Sam saw her frown and thought of something to sneak their way past everyone...

After implementing false memories on people at the front of the line, convincing them that the two were in front of them all along. As they approach the huge line, Sam smiles and grabs hold of Debra's hand. "Follow my lead..." They start passing everyone, while repeating. " _Excuse us_ " as they went on...

Once they passed the line of people, reached the ride, they found two guys in front. "Again, thank you so much for saving our spot, you two are saints..." Sam said, smiling at them. "No problem, Sam, go ahead..." One of them said, as if they knew her. The two girls entered the first cart and Debra was as happy as can be...

" _ **Sam, you're a legend!**_ " She hugs Sam with all her strength in elation. " _How did you do that?_ _What even was that?_ " she asked the Kryptonian. "I gave everyone false memories... I learned to do that by myself and used it to get my parents to buy me stupid shit... For some reason, it never worked on my Dad."

"Maybe cuz he's immune to bullshit." Debra gives Sam a kiss on the cheek, making her slightly blush. The ride starts at full speed and everybody screams at the top of their lungs. Some were going crazy, some were more used to it, and then there was Sam, completely un-phased by it all, contrary to her friend beside her who was having the time of her life. They went through twists and turns, loops and drops...

After the ride, Debra was looking at some pictures taken. "You look totally bored here" she states. "When you go God knows how much faster than the speed of light, a roller coaster doesn't really do much for you..." Debra looked at the last picture captured and smiled. " _Wait fellow maiden, doth my eyes deceive-th me? Is this a **Smile** across your face when I held your hand?_ "

Sam looks at it and widens her eyes. She did in fact smile, only for a second, apparently that's all the camera needed. " _ **N- no** , there must've been a glitch or something_..." Debra kept nodding during the whole denial. " _Hmhmm_ , yeah sure, a camera glitch specifically on your lips, totally... Well then, I guess you won't mind if I keep it. After all, it is fake, it never happened and you're sure it never did..." Sam doesn't respond to it and simply looks away from her, most likely cursing relentlessly, making her chuckle. As they walk away, Debra grabs her bear she left with one of the guards...

"So, what now?" Sam asks her. "Know what? You should choose the next one." Sam looks back at her. "What do **_you_** wanna do next?" Debra asks as Sam starts thinking. "How about..."

On the game stands again, Debra held rings she was supposed to throw at several vertical rods in front of her. Surprise surprise, she was _**failing**_. " _ **Is this game even possible?**_ " She asked, frustrated with it, throwing another and missing entirely. ' _Gotta do everything myself_...' Sam thought to herself as she left more money on the counter. "Try again, and just focus..."

"Sam, I appreciate the **_obvious effing tips_** , _but let's just move on already_..." Sam sighs and walks over to her. "Debra, this is simple as shit." Sam grabs her hand. "Look, nine of those rods are set up in a square position. Which do you think the easiest one to hit?" Debra sighs. "The center, I guess..."

"Good. Now wind up and throw..." Another sigh escapes before she closes her eyes and throws a ring. It easily landed in the middle rod and she couldn't believe it. " _Holy shit, **I did it!**_ " Debra jumps in excitement. "Great, do it again..." She picks up another and does same thing, getting the rod behind the first one...

It wasn't too long before Debra finished the game with eight out of nine rings on their targets. The prize wasn't anything special, Debra was interested in a variety of adorable stickers for a phone, which consisted of many literal big headed and small bodied super heroes, or Chibi as some call it. She asked if Sam wanted the tiny Supergirl figure or the tiny Wonder Girl one, to which she replied with, "The Superboy one..."

Next game was another target shooter, a much harder one at that, what caught their attention was the numerous good looking accessories as prizes. That one had short line of people wanting to try it out and they were no exception...

Onto the next game, which had a small line. This one grabbed their attention due to the interesting prizes it held, no wonder there were people waiting to try. Once the wait was over, Sam handed the owner a few dollars. "My... _friend_ here would like to try the game." It wouldn't be a story without others failing and the main characters succeeding. Debra picked up a toy gun and took aim. She wasn't completely hopeless in this, managing to hit a few targets, but it wasn't enough to get them anything good...

" _Must you suck at everything_?" Sam questioned her. " _ **It's harder than it looks, cut me some slack**_..." The targets were moving insanely fast, she couldn't keep up. Sam left another bundle of money on the counter for another round...

This time, she stood behind Debra, extended both her arms forward and grabbed her hands. Awfully close to her, Debra blushed ever so slightly. "Oh... Sam, if you keep this up, I might get the wrong idea..." Debra said with a smirk on her face as she feels the heart beat detected from her back. " _Shut it_..." Sam ordered as a slight blush appeared for several moments...

"Step one, aim. Step two, shoot... Simple as shit, yet you're failing step one." Sam pulled the hands closer. "Don't follow them, predict them. Just look at the gun's path, make sure you can't see the top of it and it lines up with your target and..." Sam presses her finger against Debra's and she pulls the trigger. As the target was hit perfectly in the middle, the timer started. Debra went for the next target and Sam quickly corrected her aim, making the hit perfect again. Then another, and another...

Some heads around were turning to see the two. Girlfriends noticed their dates were staring at them for quite a while and got mad. Both the view and the game itself were something to behold. With each target hit, they went faster as the time approached it's end, at this point, Sam was barely doing anything other than making it precise. Her perspective was in Super Speed, everything around her was slow. Debra aimed at a target, Sam quickly adjusted it before the shot was taken. During this, she could hear her heart beat. Even at this speed, it was beating fast, so was hers...

" ** _Time!_** " The owner announced and looked up to see all of the targets knocked down. Debra was suprised she managed to finish it by herself, Sam had let her go in the last few seconds. " **WOOHOO!** " She jumped in elation and hugged Sam for the third time today. Of course she didn't respond to this, what could she even say?

"Alright, you won, pick your prize..."

The two decided to calm their nerves on the Ferris Wheel, the final ride of today. Sam kept looking at the thin chain bracelet around her right wrist. It was the nicest prize from that stand and Debra did not resist picking it up and giving it to her. Now the two of them sat, along side their teddy bear, just quietly observing the night sky, filled with stars...

"You really like that thing, don't ya" Debra points out, looking back at her friend and eating a piece of cotton candy. "Huh? Oh y- yeah... I'm thinking about how much it means to me now, I guess..." Debra tilts her head. "Oh yeah? Do tell..."

"I just wish there were more people like you in my life. Maybe if there were, I wouldn't end up being... _This_ " Debra was slightly confused. "What do you mean by _**This**_? _You're the coolest person in the history of Ever_. I wish I could've met you sooner so we can hang out all day and be goofy kids..." she states, briefly bringing a smile to Sam's face. "See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Despite what you think, I've had so much fun today and it was all because of you..."

Debra smiles back at her. "Oh stop it" Sam looks at her. "I'm serious. There's not a lot of things that can make an emotionless teen like me feel actual joy, but your presence alone does that, you're so energetic and fun to just be around. For some reason that personality of yours doesn't bother me in the slightest, quite the opposite actually... What I'm saying is, You're Amazing, Debra. I'm lucky to have a friend like you..." The look Debra got from Sam was something memorable. She always wanted to see her smile, now she saw the most beautiful smile of all time...

There was staring, Debra being speechless led her to just keep quiet and look. Samantha's smile was something that didn't happen often, but when it did, it hypnotized people, her good looks mixed with the smile made some people think God threw in the entire Perfection jar while making her. Debra felt like her heart skipped a beat as she kept staring at her. Sam noticed her friend's heart beat increase, just like before. "Krypton to Earth, are you listening?" She said, slightly tilting her head...

Debra grabbed the back of Sam's head, closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Sam' heart skipped a beat as she widened her eyes in shock, hardly believing this was happen, sure there were hints of Debra liking her that way, even she showed hints, but she never imagined it happening, not intentionally. Her eyes slowly closed as she eventually accepted the kiss and returned it...

Debra soon parted for air, Sam opened her eyes and the two could not break eye contact. No words were said, just the hundreds of thoughts that ran through their minds. Without anything to say, the two leaned forward together and reconnected the kiss. Both wrapped their arms around each other and pulled the other closer...

Sam had questions, for both Debra and herself. She never thought Debra would actually think to do this, let alone just gamble everything and do it. 'Did she know I wasn't going to reject her? I knew there were clear signs, but I never thought she'd actually kiss me... I never thought I'd return it either. Does this mean I'm...'

'Sam probably has millions of questions for me. I just couldn't resist anymore, I had to do it... She returned it, so she must feel the same way, right? I hope so... I don't care about my past, my identity, the only thing I care about is her... I Love Her.' Sam blushed a darker shade of red after hearing what Debra said in her thoughts...

Once again, Debra is forced to part for air, feeling envious of Sam who didn't have to breathe. "S- so... I imagine you have questions" Sam nods in agreement. "Millions" she answers, hinting that she heard her thoughts. Debra figured it out and felt even more embarrassed...

They got off the Ferris wheel and were now heading home. However before exiting, their attention was caught by a crying child asking her mother for a toy. Unfortunately for her, there were none left, all of the stands were stripped of them by other parents, friends and couples. The consequence of a busy day. Sam took the teddy bear off Debra's hands and walked over to them, upon handing it to the child, she stopped crying. The mother thanked her, claiming she was an angel for doing what she did...

Sam had Debra in her arms, bridal style, flying through the night skies as Debra held on to her. "I guess it all started at the beginning, when we met... I saw you for the first time and I was pretty stunned, you saved my life and called me a dumbass right afterwards. It was unexpected for a Superhero, but from that I knew you weren't the typical Super, you were harsh, brash and overall a mean and uncaring person. I begged you to help me and you didn't even budge..."

"That makes me feel awful. I'm sorry for that..." Sam apologizes to her. "You don't need to apologize. The fact that you feel bad for saying that stuff says how much you've changed... What I Love about you is your own personality, I know deep down you haven't changed much, cuz I think you were always capable of being like this, empathetic, kind hearted and noble, it's practically in your blood. You even compromised your beliefs just for me..."

"Because I knew you were someone who's different from the rest. You're someone worth protecting..." She's planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm more common than you think, Sam." The Kryptonian refused to believe that was true. "No, not really. You're special, special to me... So stop saying that cuz there's no one quite like you..." Debra stared at her. There are thousands like her, but even so, only **_she_** was special to Sam. Debra nods as a smile began forming "Okay..."

Soon they landed in front of the Kent home, Sam puts her down and rings the doorbell. "Uh Sam. Don't get me wrong, hanging out with you is a blast but I think it's getting pretty late, I should probably head home..." Sam turns to her. "You have a weak memory, don't you?" she asked rhetorically. "Death is out to kill you, you're not safe if you're alone... Consider this a slumber party" Sam winks at her. The door opens with Chris on the other side. "Hey Chris. Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked his little brother, noticing only one heart beat in the entire house...

"They said they had a Justice League meeting... _And_ _did you just call me Chris_?" He asked her. "Yeah, that's your name, isn't it?" Sam shrugs. "Yeah but you always call me piece of shit or goldilocks or something... _Who are you and what have you done with my sister?_ " Sam chuckles for a second. "Move out of the way, you little brat" she says, lightly pushing her brother aside and entering the house...

Then he payed attention to who Sam was with. "Hey Debra..."

Both the girl's eyes widen in shock, Sam stops in her tracks and turns around slowly. " ** _How do you know her/my name?_** " They both ask simultaneously. Of course, Rose was the only person who knew about Chris' future vision, he avoided telling everyone this for as long as possible, but here is where he was supposed to _slip up..._

"I already knew, I can see the future whenever I want or need to..." Sam was left speechless for a minute, not believing why she hasn't put it together, it all made sense. "The prediction you had this morning, about our combined power, it wasn't a guess at all, was it? _You knew that form would come to be_... It all makes sense, you're barely ever surprised about anything..." She walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, Nice Sam was out of the window...

"If you know the future, then you know what happens to her..." Chris looks over at Debra. She was frightful of the whole situation before her. He looks back at her sister to answer "I do, but it doesn't change a th-" Sam interrupts him, not caring about anything else he wanted to say. "Tell me how I can stop Death from taking her life..."

Chris sighs. "Sam, you can't stop it... And she isn't being hunted by Death... _She_ _**is** Death"_

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _For Visual Reference, search: Death of the Endless_**


	43. Chapter 43: Restraint

Today was the best day she's ever had in a long time, a day where she smiled repeatedly, laughed and had so much fun. A day where her view of Humanity was changed by one person, being a prime example of redemption in the species, how could she not change her mind on the issue. Everything about her was perfect in the young Kryptonian's mind. Everything, except for one thing...

" _How... How could she be Death_?" Samantha was confused and overall shocked, much like her friend who stood beside her, both facing her brother who could see into the future. What he said wasn't something either of them expected, how could an innocent and loving being like Debra be the actual _Grimm Reaper_? She had nothing in common with what they thought Death would be like, if anything, she should be an angel sent from heaven...

"Look, I decided to reveal this now because the other alternative would've left you more... Let's say _Devastated_." Samantha raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was it that she **_would've_** done. " _Devastated_?" Chris looks away for a brief moment. "In short, I would've had to fix... _Everything_ " Samantha was ultimately not surprised, she would most likely feel the need to destroy something to relieve her anger. 'Actually, the entire Universe sounds about right...' She thought to herself...

"S- so... I die?" Debra asked him, even more fearful of her destiny, now terrified to see Chris nod to her with a frown. "That doesn't make any sense, if she's what you say she is, then why is all of this crap happening to _her_?"

"She tells you, in the future, that she as Death, had decided to become a mortal every hundred years, all so she wouldn't forget the value of Life itself... That life, her life, lasts for one day and by the end of it, she's destined to die... But you prolong that life by stopping the causes of death over and over. You do all you can but..." Sam clenches her fists so fast, she creates a shockwave from each hand, shaking the house.

Vases and other items are shaken off their place and break on the ground, all to be reverted back to it's original place by Chris. Safe to say, Sam was furious about all of this, she just wanted to... She wanted her to stay, she wanted her alive and well, she wanted her to stay with her.

Debra looks at Sam, she could tell behind that angry expression that there were tears. "Sam, I know she's your best friend, but she has to return to her original state... Her job is to make sure every soul is guided to the right place... If there is no Death, the souls would just roam around, lost..."

Almost a minute passes with no words being said. Sam was devastated to hear this and wished nothing more than to stop it, to keep her friend from dying. However, doing that would be a catastrophe for everyone else. Debra grabs hold of Sam's hand, getting her attention, comforting her with a look. She did in fact calm her nerves a little, but not enough...

"Sam, it's... It's fine, everything's going to be alright." As she lied to her face, Sam didn't buy it, she knew it wasn't going to be alright, she was going to die soon, regardless of her immense power. As soon as Debra realized it wasn't working, she embraced her in her arms. Sam's arms were shaking, yet she hugged her friend back as tears began shedding. "Listen, Chris. We need to talk this in private... We'll be upstairs"

Two hours pass by differently for the two, Sam felt like she's been in thought for a hundred years, Debra felt like a minute has passed since Chris' words were echoing in her mind as she tried to forget them. Chris was called to Rose's house, apparently she has been getting short glimpses of the nearby future, Precognitive Visions, most likely a side effect of being near Chris for too long. Sam and Debra were in her room, pondering on what was to come. The weather seemed to have changed for the worst, dark clouds formed above and it began pouring down heavily, flashes of lightning were followed by the thunder, Sam's least favorite weather...

Debra was was all worn out from recent news and had lied down on Sam's bed, now staring at the ceiling, thinking to herself. Sam was sat on her computer desk's chair, deep in thought...

There were things she thought she could do to stop her best friend from dying, but those would always result in a chaotic world, as Chris said, Life without Death would be chaos. In truth, there was really no way out of this situation with everyone happy, Sam was now wondering if the world is actually worth it... Worth _her._

"Hey Sam... _You're immortal right_?" Sam raises her head and looks over to her friend. "Yeah..." she replies slowly. "Well, how do you know that?" Debra asks as Sam wonders why the sudden odd questions came up. "Cuz I can't feel physical pain, I'm Completely Invulnerable and there's a point where my body won't age anymore... _What's with those questions_?"

"You're like powered by solar energy, what if someone were to, _I dunno_ , take all of your energy away?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Nothing gets in or out of me without my permission..." Sam only realized how wrong that sounded when Debra burst out laughing extremely loudly, her hands keeping her gut from exploding.

Sam's face turns red for a moment. " _L- lemme rephrase that_... When I absorb solar energy, it turns into something else, something that can't be manipulated by anyone else. When I need to, I use a lot of it to turn into something pretty powerful... For some reason it's Purple"

Debra rolls to her side as she stares at Sam. "Turn into something powerful? _Can I see it_?" she asked, very curious to know all about it. Sam thought of it for a moment before she sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly but surely, the room lit up with a bright purple light. Debra shielded her eyes from the intensifying light. At one point, she started feeling something within her before finally looking...

Sam's own skin and hair had changed hue to the previously mentioned color, with her hair having a lighter version and behaving as if there was barely any gravity. Debra, dazzled as she was, dropped her jaw and quickly sat up for a better look.

" ** _Holy fucking shit_**... _What happened to your hair?_ " because out of all that had changed about her, her hair took priority. Sam assumed she must've been talking about the fact that it was slowly swaying up and down. Sam grabs a few strands of her hair and let's it go in front of her, to see it float up and back down extremely slowly. "Oh uh, for some reason this form eliminates gravity around me now, _I guess it adapted to Chris after we fought_..." Debra gets off the bed and approaches her slowly...

"Woah, you are one overpowered girl... _Can I touch?_ " Sam shrugs as Debra's hand came close to her skin. She expected something huge to happen when her hand comes in contact with Sam's cheek. First her index finger touched her, then quickly backed away, like touching a hot object. But she approached again and touched her cheek once more. Soon a palm would cover it. "It's beautiful. It feels... Nice" She seemed to have spaced out while staring at the Kryptonian, it was so hypnotic, she didn't realize she was doing it for a whole minute. She even started floating up a little, only to be pulled back down to the ground by Sam.

" _Debra, why did you ask me about my Immortality_?" Debra snaps out of the trance and backs away. "Oh yeah uh... Well, I was thinking, if you're really immortal, then maybe we don't have stop seeing each other after I become..." she trails off before Sam returns to her normal state and thinking about it.

"Maybe... But I wonder if that's even the reason we stop seeing each other. It could be something else..." Debra frowns at her. "L- like what?"

"I don't know... Maybe you change, into someone completely different, someone who doesn't have the same personality... It's what made me detach myself from others once I figured out I was so... _different_." The thought of _Debra_ not existing anymore was torturing for the both of them. She was left wide eyed and more afraid than ever, all thanks to Sam's big mouth...

'Fuck, why did I say that?' thought Sam as she saw her friend's eyes watering, her hand covering her mouth. Sam quickly gets up from her seat and hugs her tightly. " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_..." As if there wasn't enough tension already, Sam had to make it worse. Despite some anger, Debra still accepted the hug she was given...

" _Y- you can be a real insensitive jerk sometimes_..." With a voice in clear distress, Sam closes her eyes as she realizes Debra had shed tears, those hurt quite a lot. "I know... I'm a fucking monster and I don't deserve you, Debra. I'm so sorry..."

After a few minutes, the two slowly separate and Sam wipes the tears from her friend's eyes. Debra catches her hand on her cheek as she calms down a little. "Don't call yourself that, a monster never feels remorse... You're just Human..."

A cute smile forms across Sam's face, in turn, making Debra herself smile back at her. " _What's the difference_?" Sam asked as the smile on Debra's face vanishes faster than it formed. Immediately, Sam gets a strong slap across the face, which was extremely painful... For Debra.

Sam chuckles to herself, knowing her plan to piss her off had worked. " ** _You're_ _the worst!_** " Debra shouted angrily, holding her own aching hand...

Sam grabs the hand and it heals almost instantly. "I know you Love that about me..." The furious look she had on her face disappeared the moment Sam planted her lips onto her. Debra slowly closed her eyes as well and returned the kiss while lightly moaning. Sam held her waist while Debra wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the other closer and deepening the kiss. Both heart beats raced at a similar pace, during the kiss Debra widened her eyes and soon closed them again 'Does she taste... _Sweet_?'. Soon she feels Sam's hands slowly trailing down her sides. The next second she is lifted up, her thighs on Sam's waist with her having a firm hold on them. She first gasps and blushes madly, then leans downwards to continue the passionate kiss, her legs tie Sam's waist. Soon they break to breathe, Debra stares at her while panting...

"Don't wanna complain but ah, _that escalated quickly_..." said Debra, looking at their current position. It was then that Sam approached her bed and Debra let go of her, landing on said bed on her back. "Think I'm done?" Sam asked, showing a seductive smirk. She gets on the bed and slowly climbs on top of Debra, who was as red as a tomato and more nervous than ever before. Sam leans closer and plants kisses on her lips, then she heads for her neck where she kisses and bites. " _ **Ow!** Painful_" Complains Debra. "Sorry, just had to mark you..." Debra widened her eyes. " _ **Mark me!**_ _That's_ _freaky_ , am I your property now?" Sam backs away to nod. She had left a large hickey on her neck. Sam then leaned closer and wrapped her arms around her again. This time, her aggression was not well received when Debra suddenly widened her eyes and screeched. " _AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Apparently Sam had used a little too much strength..._

Debra was in tears and was biting her lower lip, trying to keep herself from yelling louder. Wordied, Sam immediately healed her, getting rid of the pain. "I'm sorry, I was too careless..." She said, her hands off of her. "It- it's fine, just... Just suppress yourself, or you're going to be _my_ cause of death..." Sam nodded. "I'll try..." Problem was, she was already holding back her monstrous strength 'Okay, you can do this... Just suppress it a little more'. Sam slowly leans in for a French kiss while her hands went under Debra's top and began feeling her body. Her touch was light and careful, enough to make Debra moan lightly. "Mmm~ Much better..." Neither of them could believe they were doing this on the day they met, but they didn't really care, they Loved each other and that was the only thing that mattered...

 ** _Half an hour Later_**

There they were, covered by sheets, lying on their backs and staring at the white ceiling above them, both were deep in thought about what they had just done, yet no one talked for quite some time. If it wasn't clear before, it was now clear that they were an official couple. Neither of them thought it would actually happen, let alone this quickly, in fact, it's only been several hours and Sam already had Debra naked on her bed. Were they at all upset about that? Absolutely not...

"Oh my God, Sam... That was awesome... _Who needs a boyfriend when your girlfriend is a shape shifter_. I had no idea you could- _ya know_..." Debra trailed off with a smirk. Sam sits up with a blush on her face as she calls back her shirt with her telekinesis. Before she could wear it, Debra wrapped her arms around her from behind. " _ **Don't leave**_... _I- I mean uh_ , where are you going?" she asks, with a rather clingy tone...

"I'm going to make something for you. I'm assuming you're hungry..." She answered casually, wondering why such a small movement made Debra suddenly grab hold of her. "Oh um... R- right, I guess I could eat, but not right now-right now..." she slowly lets go of her, bringing awkwardness into the room once more. Sam turned to her and looked at the expression glued to her face. "You don't want me to leave you?" she asks with a risen eyebrow. "Wh- what, n- no... What makes you think that?" She asks while looking away from her, arms crossed.

"The nervous stuttering, the forceful hug when I got up, the look on your face, the fact that you practically shouted _Don't Leave_... And you're blushing right now as I'm explaining it." Sam stated, watching the tones shift on Debra's cheeks. "No, I was just _curious_ , that's all..."

"Oh really, just curious huh..." Sam smiled. She just loved messing with her, it was oddly entertaining and hilarious. "Yeah, just curious..." Debra lied back down and stared at the ceiling above. Her view was soon blocked by her girlfriend who had now climbed on top of her, smiling deviously. Debra blushed even more, it got worse when Sam leaned closer to her and their lips were a centimeter apart. Sam would tease to proceed but would back away just in time to avoid a kiss...

She chuckles to herself. "We just had sex and you still tense up when I'm about to kiss you... Oh you are just a treat, Debbie" she says, backing away. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you..." She winks down at her. Debra couldn't tell if she was excited or scared, perhaps both, was that a good or a bad thing? "Define Fun..." Sam leans down again and whispers "You'll see soon enough" before the kiss slowly connects, with Sam's tongue out, they both moan. While Debra feels two palms on her cheeks, Sam feels two arms go around her waist. Round two was about to begin...

Sam quickly backs away from the kiss and looks straight down, much to Debra's surprise and confusion. " _Is something wrong_?" she asked, thinking another threat to her life was coming. "My parents are close... I can hear their heart beats getting closer" Debra widens her eyes in shock as she quickly sits up. " _ **Oh crap**_ , _what are we gonna say to them_?"

Right now, Debra was sweating and smelled. If either Conner or Cassandra noticed this, they would figure out what they were doing in the empty house together. "Relax, drama queen. I got this, just go and take a quick shower. I'll convince them you're my friend who's visiting..." Sam got off the bed, called her clothes and dressed up in one second...

Both Conner and Cassandra were exhausted from the latest mission that took place in Apocalypse, the home planet of Darkseid. They fought alongside the League against the New God himself, it took quite a while since _**someone** _ killed him last time and he was reborn even more powerfulsimilar to Doomsday _. They both had bruises, cuts and scorched marks. Her ring was depleted, not even having enough to repair the suit's damage. The right arm's material was gone, the bracelets were destroyed, there was a breach on the stomach area and her left boot had small holes in them._

At the moment, Conner was giving his wife a piggy back ride, since she refused to walk or fly. "If I meet the person who killed the shithead before, I'm gonna bash their face in..." Wonder Girl barely said, sounding extremely exhausted. "I'm still wondering how Batman survived without a single scratch..." He points out. They reach the front door and Conner rings the doorbell.

"He's obviously an omnipotent God, hiding amongst men, how else did he dodge those Omega Beams... Is anyone inside?" Cassie asked while looking at the window panes. All the lights were off, so she thought no one was inside. "I think I heard Sam in there." the door opens just as he says it, revealing Samantha on the other side. "Oh hi sweetheart..." Cassie said with a smile...

Sam was surprised to see her parents beaten up so badly. "Where were you guys? You've been gone all day..." she says. "We were fighting Darkseid in his home turf... Didn't go so smoothly, he kicked us all through a portal back here..." Cassie explained as Conner brought her inside.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her. " _Darkseid_? I thought I took care of that guy a few days ago... Why didn't you call me? I would've snapped my fingers and he would've bowed down..." Her parents turned to stare at her. " _You did_ _**WHAT!** " _They both said in unison as Sam shrugged. "What?" Cassie sighs, not all that surprised she would do something like that with ease. "Why am I not surprised... _New Rule:_ Stay away from Gods who resurrect more powerful than last time..." She stated, getting down from Conner's back...

Sam approached her parents and placed a bubble around Cassie, in it, healing energy surrounded her. For Conner, she grabbed his arm and gave him some of her energy. This completely healed the damage done to them in mere seconds. No scars, no marks, everything was back to normal. "There... You guys should really start calling me for stuff like this, you know what I'm capable of..."

"No parent calls their child to fight for them... No matter how strong they are." Sam furrowed her brows in anger at that statement. "If you go on a mission and one of you dies, don't blame me when the Universe becomes ashes..." She says before walking past them. "Sweetheart c'mon, don't be like that. You gotta understand" Cassie tries to reason with her...

"Understand that you'd rather die instead of calling someone who can handle everything by herself, No, I _**don't**_ understand... Mom, Dad, Chris and I saved you two and the rest of the world just this morning. We're not kids, we can take care of ourselves. We have gifts, we know how to use them and we can control them, why not let us help?" She crosses her arms and stared them down.

The couple look at each other for a moment. No normal parent wanted to see their kid grow up too soon, they had kids that jumped straight to adulthood without any of the things humans go through, normal wasn't on the description of this family, nor will it ever be. Maybe she was right, maybe they should allow them to join the fray. A decision had to be made...

After a sigh, they agreed. "Fine... We didn't want the Super hero life for either of you two, but if you really think you can handle it, then I guess we'll allow it..." He said. However, truth be told, Sam wasn't too interested in wearing capes, she just wanted to protect the ones close to her. "I don't have to be a Super hero. Just promise me you'll call us when things get too dangerous for you guys..." Sam was met with hugs from both her parents. "Ok, sweetie..." A moment passes as Sam closes her eyes and hugs them back...

"By the way, who's using the shower? That's not Chris' heart beat." Conner brings it up. Sam widens her eyes and backs away from them. "O- oh I forgot, that's my- that's Debra... She's one of my girlfriends whom I hang out with..." Sam had to be careful of how she worded herself. A single lie and that would tip Conner off, the term girlfriend used as bestie and unbeknownst to them, an actual girlfriend, technically not a lie.

"Oh, a new friend of yours?" Cassie asked her daughter with a smile. Sam could not say yes, because that would be a lie, perhaps they shouldn't have made it official just yet. "I met her some time ago, she's really sweet, caring and innocent... _Well not anymore_ " Conner raises an eyebrow at this. "I thought you didn't like that kind of people" he asks, recalling to when she said it to him...

"I didn't... I mean I don't... I mean, _she's_ _different_ , in so many ways... By the way, can she stay for the weekend?" That tone made the two look at her, then each other in confusion before Cassie shrugs. "Uh that's fine, Princess... I'll get dinner ready in a bit, call your brother, it's getting super late..." Cassie's suit shifted to civilian clothes while she walked upstairs, leaving Sam with Conner...

"What?" She asked her father, who was staring at her. "Nothing..." He shrugs, heading upstairs as he removes his shield. 'Does he know already... Shit, I hope not...' As she looks at the front door, she pauses to think for a bit. A thought was presented to her:

'When I met her, she's had one death scenario after another. The more time I spent with her, the less often they occurred, hours later, it came to a full stop. Can it be a coincidence that it stopped when I'm near... She's Death, so the only thing that's trying to kill her is herself, maybe I'm stopping her from wanting to do it...' Sam looks upwards and through the ceiling for quite a beautiful view as she blushes with a smile on her face. ' _Whatever the case... I can't leave that unprotected..._ ' she thought while biting her lower lip...

The shower stopped running and Debra got out with a towel around her chest. She passes by the mirror in front of the sink and takes a long look at herself, specifically the mark under her right eye. Right now, it was less visible than before. She places her hand on it and wonders why it was like that, it wasn't affected by water since she's tried washing it off before. Debra shrugs, finding it trivial to her life. As she walks to the door, she suddenly slips and falls backwards...

The fall was short lived as she was immediately caught by Samantha, who had phased through the floor and caught her, bridal style, all before the back of her head would've hit the sink. Upon realizing she stopped falling, Debra sighed in relief and hugged her rescuer tightly. " _Thank you so much_..." She says to her. Sam noticed the mark under Debra's eye become less visible as well...

"No problem, Debbie... Let's get you dressed, we're going to fetch my brother." She was back up to her feet again. "Aren't I more vulnerable outside?" She asked as Sam placed her palms on her cheek, making her focus on nothing else "Debra, as long as I'm right beside you, you're safe." A smile couldn't be helped to form on Debra's face as she felt secure in her arms. Speaking of which, now aware of the position they were in, Debra returned to her feet and opened the door near her...

As it opened, the two were met with Cassie walking by. She looked at the door opening and only saw who she assumed was her daughter's new _friend_. Sam had turned invisible to avoid being seen in the bathroom with said friend, just in time...

"Oh, hey there, I was just headed downstairs" she greets casually. "Hi, you must be Sam's mother... I'm Debra" she nervously extends her arm to shake Cassie's and adds "But you already knew that I bet..."

"Don't let that stop you from introducing yourself. I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Kent..." she shakes the nervous hand and smiles at the girl in front of her. Debra saw the welcoming smile she had and smiled back at her broadly. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Kent... May I say, you look outstanding, especially for a mother, what's your secret?" Sam silently slammed her palm on her own face. ' _If you have nothing to say, don't say anything, babe_ ' she told her telepathically.

Cassie took that compliment and felt proud of it, looking down at herself for a moment. "I guess I exercise a lot..." Even her hands were on her hips. ' _Mom, you freaking praise hungry psycho_...' Sam wish she could tell her that, but that would just blow her cover. "Oh, remind me to tag along with you on those. It would be great if we hung out..."

"You bet, kiddo. I'm gonna let you get ready, dinner's in a few minutes..." Sam rolled her eyes, glad it was over. With that, Cassie continued on her way downstairs just as Sam became visible again. "You guys make me wanna barf... If I could, I probably would..." Sam commented.

"What, it was just small conversation, what's wrong with that?" Sam rolls her eyes again. "Whatevs, go get dressed already..." As Debra walks to her room, Sam's eyes unintentionally go lower before she smirks. Soon enough, Debra's eyes widen and she blushes madly after she felt something smack her butt, she turned around to see no one there, but that wasn't the same as not knowing who did it. "Sam..." That shocked expression turned into a smiling one, complete with biting the lower lip...

She opened the door and entered the room, only to be slammed into the wall next to it and be lifted up like before. Sam's hand closed the door beside them very slowly, with her eyes focusing solely on Debra's. " _ **Really**_? _You wanna do this **now** , I just got out of the shower_..." Debra whispered, hoping no one could hear her. "Well, you're already naked, you're in my room and you're wet so..." Sam slowly gripped the towel. "What if we make too much noise, your parents will know what we're doing..." While it was true that Conner didn't listen in on whatever was going on in the house, because teenagers lived in it, Debra would most likely squeal or moan extremely loudly, no super hearing required for that, it covered the whole house last time...

Sam sighed angrily and let her girlfriend down. "Fine, you win... But next time, we're going through with it, I won't care if we're in a park full of people" she crossed her arms in slight disappointment. Debra shook that image out of her head and walked past Sam as the blood running on her cheeks finally calmed down. "Note to self, never be flirty in a park..."

The two finally got downstairs. Sam wore a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Debra wore a diagonally cut white short skirt with black short shorts under it, visible on the right thigh, and a tight fitting white T shirt. It was a good thing their heights were nearly identical. "We're off, you guys..." Sam announced while they headed for the door. "Stay safe" They said in unison. "Oh yeah, we hope we don't run into anything dangerous, I wouldn't know what to do, I'm just a defenseless fourteen year old girl..." Sam says sarcastically with a smile on her face as she opens the door and adds "See ya guys..."

After the two teenagers exit the house, Conner and Cassie look at each other. No words were really needed, they were thinking the same thing. "Probably..." Conner shrugged. "So does this mean Sam's..." she trails off, looking away. "Probably... Does it bother you?" Cassie widened her eyes and looks back at him. " _Of course not_ , I'm actually glad that she's not... I- I mean, i- is it bad to say I didn't want to see her with a guy?"

"You're scared she might make the same mistake as you?" Conner asked her. "Yeah, that stung me pretty badly... I don't wanna see her getting hurt like I did..." he approaches his wife and wraps his arms around her waist. "It won't happen... If she's what Sam said she is, then there's nothing to worry about." Cassie looks at the door. "Hm... She did seem like a snowflake" she recalled the previous talk with her. "Sam thinks she's different from everyone else, odds are, she found her Rose." Cassie smiled for a moment before shaking her head...

"Ya know we shouldn't be talking about their teenage lives, let's just forget that stuff and let them handle it..." She says, clearing her mind of the thoughts that recently invaded her mind. "Right, good idea..." With that done and out of the way, Cassie went for the kitchen fridge where she opened and bent over to reach some products in the far back...

Conner saw this and struggled to look away, often looking back and away, then back. His face was slightly red when she looked back at him with a smirk. "What's wrong, honey? You seem a bit flushed." Still in the same position, if not even lower, he figured out she was doing it on purpsose. "You're so immature, Cassie, I swear..." He said as he walked over to the stove...

Cassie picked out a few ingredients she needed and closed the fridge with her leg while looking over at her husband. "Hehe, I Love how I can still make you blush with simple stuff like this..." She walks over to him and embraces him from behind, to whisper seductively into his ear. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a very important question, Conner... Your answer better please me..." As shivers went down his spine, Conner stood completely still, waiting to hear it. As time went by, Cassie's hands started exploring Conner's chest, feeling his toned body and biting her lower lip. "Yeah?" He was ready, ready for her question and ready for her...

"Should I make pork or steak?"

 ** _With Sam_**

"So where is your brother?" Debra asked as the two crossed the road. "That building over there, he's with his girlfriend... Hopefully we don't catch him in the middle of shagging her, I'd need bleach for my eyes if that happens..." Debra chuckled while blushing. The two finish crossing the road and head down the sidewalk. After passing a light post, it began shaking...

Sam heard several bolts being launched away before she grabbed Debra and placed her in front of her, the post fell where she would've been if she hadn't been moved. Debra looked behind her to investigate the crashing noise, only to see the post on the ground, sparking. Fear started taking over until Sam made her look at her. "Remember, you're with me, Debra... You're safe, ok..." After a moment they shared with eyes lost in the other's, Debra nodded before sighing...

"Why didn't you try calling your brother?" Asked Debra, now walking very close to her girlfriend. "Cuz he left his phone at home. What I'm wondering is if he knows we're coming to get him at this time, why doesn't he just come back, he can teleport..." Sam thought out loud. "Maybe he just wants to spend a little more time with his girlfriend. I totally get it..." She places an arm around Sam's waist and she blushes briefly as her heart melts. 'You adorable little troglodyte...'

The two stop when Sam embraces her and plants a kiss on her forehead. To be able to hug her so tightly, there was extreme restraint, Sam never thought that in a billion years she'd lower her strength this much just to be able to hold someone. Despite what Chris had said, Debra was still a fragile human being who needed to be treated gently...

Debra noticed the grip she had on her and became curious. "Hey Sam..." She said as Sam replies with a " _Hm_?"

"How does it feel? Being with me, I mean..." Sam's smile disappeared right there. "What do you mean, I Love-"

"No, not that... I meant a human, ya know... Fragile and all." There's a question that made Sam a bit uncomfortable, especially now more than ever. She gathers her thoughts to try and answer it into a perspective she could understand...

After about a minute of silence and staring. "I dunno, Debbie... I guess you can picture Godzilla trying not to crush a bee while hugging it... It's really tuff for me, to be honest. Still, it's not impossible. I just need to keep... adjusting to you, for you..." As Sam pulls her closer, Debra feels a more gentle touch than before. As they smile to each other, now trapped in a staring contest, they slowly lean towards the other. Their lips closing the distance keeping them apart, their movements slow. Their lips slowly...

 ** _BOOM_**

The explosion shut down all lights from the surrounding area and destroyed a few electronics. The couple separated and looked towards the source of the explosion. A portal, orange in color, Sam quickly deduced it was a Boom Tube, having seen it before. What came out of it, she barely saw it coming, two lazer beams came after them and she had a thousandth of a second to react...

Grabbing Debra, she turned her back on the lazer beams to shield her. The powerful beams pushed them away a few meters, Sam quickly turned midair so she could land on her back, cushioning Debra's fall. Poor thing couldn't even see what was going on due to her lacking the speed to...

Now back to normal, Debra opened her eyes and saw a being come out of a portal. Grey in color, black and dark blue armor with golden pieces. She had assumed this was it, this was the time she'd perish. It's eyes lit up red, like a Kryptonian's before two beams were launched at them. Debra closed her eyes, accepting her fate...

Once she opened them, expecting another world, she only saw two beams colliding together as the surrounding area began shaking. Chunks of rocks began floating up and desintegrate into smaller particles. It was Sam who saved her once more...

When the beams stopped, Sam got up and moved Debra behind her. " _Sam, what's going on?_ " She asks in distress before looking downwards. Her fists had clenched, so much so that veins became visible. Debra was beyond terrified...

Right now, Sam didn't care why Darkseid decided to just attack the person who easily killed him last time. She took flight and blasted towards the New God. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams and they made their way around Sam. She stopped and looked behind her to see the beams heading for Debra. She wasn't even aware of them, only Sam and Darkseid were, Debra was a standstill...

As quickly as she could, she flew back to her and stopped the beams with her bare hands, however this time was different, this time she actually felt it's heat on her hands. Ignoring it, Sam placed a bubble around Debra and she charged towards Darkseid again. Seeing his opponent aproaching, he fired more beams at her. Sam instinctively blocked them as an Amazon would, this cost her her shirt's sleeves. 'Too hot...' Still aproaching him and getting slower as she did, she gave one final push, reaching the God...

"Hm, observe your arms, weakling..." his menacing voice echoed through the air. Sam did as suggested and widened her eyes. Hundreds of Millions of atoms were leaving her arms, hundreds of thousands of cells were dying, coming back to life, then dying again. She backs away slowly with terror in her eyes. " ** _What did you do to me?_** "

"My Omega Effect erases beings from existence, beings like you resist and pay the price..." She felt a burning sensation on her arms, yet she ignored it. She punches the God twice using both hands, only for him to barely move, much to both girl's shock...

"Your attacks are feeble, Kryptonian. Have you lost power?" With that, he backhands her, launching her away several kilometers before extending his arm to blast her even farther. What was happening to her? What was happening to...

" ** _SAAAM!!!_** " Debra cried out after witnessing an easy victory from Darkseid. The bubble flickered and faded into nothingness, meaning Sam had lost consciousness. She was weakened this morning when she and her brother had to fuse together to form a godly presence, she didn't have as much of a recharge in the sun today, so she was just as powerful as a regular Kryptonian if not slightly higher. The problem becomes obvious with the fact that Dakrseid was beyond Kryptonians...

" ** _What have you done to her?!_** " Angry and in tears, Debra seemed to want to oppose the New God. "If the hybrid isn't dead, it's suffering disintegration." Her eyes widen in shock. " _Sam_..." She looked at the direction she was thrown.

"Don't concern yourself with that pitiful creature... You have interesting properties within you. It is why I'm here, personally..." His large hand grips Debra by the torso and lifts her up. "Quite interesting indeed..." Struggling was pointless, she was nowhere near a fraction of his might. She could only do one thing...

" ** _SAAAM!!!_** " Her eyes shot open and she is re-introduced to the burning sensation now on her stomach. Careless, she flew to the source of the sound at top speed, which was not impressive at the moment...

In sight, she prepared to knock Darkseid out as he was walking towards the Boom Tube. As she approached, he quickly turned and launched a bolt of lightning towards her, getting a direct hit. Sam started screaming as she falls down to the ground. " ** _SAM!!!_** " Debra screamed again, fueling Sam with anger. As she tried getting up, she failed to move her legs...

"Imagine the worst form of torture possible, times a thousand, for years and years until you die and reborn with an even worse form of torture ahead of you... Over and over for all eternity. Enjoy yourself, Kryptonian..." With those last words, he walks away, leaving Sam on her knees and suffering mentally. She couldn't move, she could barely think. The mental pain overwhelmed her as she falls backwards...

She died. Now her second life of torture began...

 ** _To be Continued..._**


	44. Chapter 44: Departure

Once again, the sun disappearing into the horizon and the sky becoming orange reminded everyone that the day was almost over, the clouds seemed as if they shifted hues to match the sun's apparent color. It was currently 5:30 PM in Washington DC, home of Samantha and Debra Kent...

As the sun set, Sam was lying on the couch, her laptop on her lap, showing some blueprints of a project she was currently working on.

As usual, she spent her day in a blank white tank top and black short shorts, helping develop a teleporter she was making for NASA, the administration who employed her and at the same time revealed her identity to the world. She knew it was bound to happen eventually, in college she was exactly like her father, acquiring impossible amounts of knowledge in such a short time frame, a super genius level IQ with practically no effort on her part, perfect scores her whole life, it was simply too obvious and humans finally caught on... Even though it took a while.

Did she regret it being revealed? Not really, she found it fun for a while, being praised and admired by everyone. On top of that, there was basically no risk at all, no negative consequences or anything, simply put it: _There is nothing and no one who can harm her and absolutely **No One** dared going after her Loved ones._ The Joker tried, because that's what he does. However the failed results of that led to his very painful Death, which the world saw, making them painfully aware that Samantha is a happy and caring spirit, but go after the people who make her so... She'll show no mercy...

Being a world famous, beloved and powerful superhero drew some questions from her fans and the media alike:

"Who is Faster? Supergirl or The Flash?" The answer was revealed with a race around the world. _They Tied..._ Before Sam activated her God Mode and beat The Flash before he could even blink. Later on Sam made clear that the reason they tied was for charity purposes, turning Barry's words against him.

"Who is Stronger? Supergirl or Superman?" They were told to arm wrestle to decide who was the strongest. _She won, very easily at that._ There wasn't even a struggle between the two, as soon as the gun fired, Superman's backhand hit the steel table, making a small crater...

Was the world afraid of her? Somewhat, some called her God, some tried making a religion out of worshipping her. To which she responded on TV with... "What the fuck is wrong with you people? I'm an alien hybrid, not God. I don't want to be worshipped, that's just really creepy..."

Sam snaps her fingers and the replay of her interview stops as the TV is turned off. She shuts down the laptop before getting up and stretching her arms. Hearing footsteps, she makes her way to the door and opens it to see Debra about to ring the doorbell. After looking down and up, Debra smirks and says "Hey hot stuff..." Sam smiles and moves aside as she enters the house with quite a number of emails in hand...

Sam closes the door behind her and looks back at her spouse. "More fan mail?" She assumes as Debra sighs heavily. " ** _You have no idea_** , I've been getting stupid, poorly written death threats by edgy teenagers who have a thing for you" Naturally after her and her family's secret was exposed, they've gotten extremely popular.

"At one point, it's awesome being treated as _The Love of Supergirl's Life_. Everyone treats me like a one of a kind gem since out of the Seven and a half **_Billion_** people on this planet, you chose me... Everyone's trying to keep me safe, I get sick discounts at every store I visit, I feel like a star sometimes... Then there's the bad stuff, I'm hated out of jealousy, people talk about our relationship **_way_** too much, don't even get me started with some Christians about that _homosexuality is a sin_ stuff..."

"Dee, if anyone threatens you in any way, call out my name, I'll be there in a second and they'll be kissing the ground you'll walk on..." Sam replies as she walks to her Love. "Babe, you know I won't do that. That's **_using_** my overprotective, super powered Wife to get what I want, it's not right..." Debra says, her hand reaching Sam's cheek, caressing it while staring into her light blue eyes. "You're way too soft, ya know that?" Debra smiles and plants a kiss on her lips. "And you Love me for it..."

Sam receives and returns a slow and passionate kiss from Debra, they both close their eyes as their lips meet. It was Debra who let out a moan first when their tongues met and fought for dominance. With Debra's hands on Sam's cheeks and Sam's on Debra's thighs, she is easily lifted up by her. Debra wraps her legs around the Kryptonian's waist as their kiss become more intense with Debra moaning louder. Soon they part and Debra breathes heavily, staring down at Sam and forming a smile. "I fucking Love you..." This brings a smile to Sam's face. "I Love you too..."

Sam hears someone at the door and turns to it as Debra gets down. "Remind me to exterminate the species so that we can be Eve and Eve, alone together" Sam jokes, kind of. "It's cool, I'll get it..." Debra says as she walks towards the door. "It's probably Chris, he said he'll be visiting today." That said, she starts walking to the couch. As the door opens

" ** _AAAHHHH!!!_** " Sam widens her eyes, her heart rockets and she turns to see Debra pierced through the stomach by two red beams. " ** _DEBRA!!!_** " It took no more than a nanosecond for her to rush to her beloved wife. As she caught her, she looked up to see Darkseid teleporting away. On her knees, Sam tries healing Debra before it was too late, however it was already too late. From the holes on her chest, Debra began disintegrating from the inside out. " _No... No no no no, please, Debra, stay with me, please..." Sam couldn't do anything to counter this effect, as a result, she watched Debra die in her arms..._

She started crying, begging for it to stop, but there was no stopping. " _S- Sam_..." were her last words, voice of a person on their last breath. After Debra was no more, Sam completely froze, there was nothing, nothing she could do, nothing in her heart anymore. She's lost her. She couldn't save her. She failed to protect her. She broke her promise...

" _ **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!** " As tears streamed down her face, Sam grit her teeth before letting out a cry of anguish. Breaking every glass in the entire city. She gripped her hair, wanting to pull it out but couldn't, she couldn't even hurt herself. As her breathing pattern increased and her heart raced faster than ever, she clenched her fist and pounded the ground beneath her. As a result, a massive crater was formed, destroying her entire city in one go and killing millions. Sam did it once more, even harder this time, the entire continent shook as a crack spread out across it, swallowing anything in it's path. With one last cry, Sam - without restraining herself - hit the ground one more time and that was it, The End of Planet Earth. When her fists hit the ground, it created a massive explosion that would dwarf the most powerful bomb mankind has ever made, engulfing the entire planet and incinerating everything in it's path..._

" _ **DARKSEID!!!** "_

Samantha quickly opened her eyes before letting out a tired groan, she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare, her mind was adjusting. 'White ceiling... Am I back home?' she thought to herself as she started feeling what she was lying on. 'No... My bed doesn't feel like a medical table... Wait, _am I in a hospital?!_ ' She looks to her right to see planet Earth, still in tact. ' _Way off_...' Her head turns to her left and she sees her parents. Conner was sitting on a chair next to the table, asleep. Cassandra was sitting on his lap, embracing him and sleeping with her head on his shoulder...

'No matter how old these two get, they never change, still as lovey-dovey as ever... That's cute, I guess... Wearing their suits, except Mom doesn't have her mask...' That was when she started feeling like her whole body was covered in something. She was too wearing her full body suit...

"Mom... Dad..." Her voice seemed so tired, so lifeless, they could barely hear her at all. Conner heard his daughter call his name and he woke up, he nudges Cassie and she wakes up as well with a very quiet yawn which she pauses after seeing her daughter awake. The two rush to Sam's side with millions of words for her as she sits up. "Before you ask, yes I'm fine..."

" ** _No, you're not_**. Sam, we wound you in a really bad state" Cassie started. 'Oh boy, not gonna hear the end of this...' she thought to herself. " ** _How dare you face Darkseid on your own again_**. We told you, he's more dangerous than ever now..." Cassie was practically shouting at her. Conner grabbed Cassie's shoulder, trying to keep her calm, but with that ring on, it wasn't easy. " ** _How could you do something so stupid?_** "

"Excuse me, I was under the impression I was invincible..." Sam retorted under her breath. "Being stronger than us doesn't make you invincible, it just simply makes you stronger than us and guess what, that **_New God_** is too and he we were forced to retreat cuz he did the same to us what he did to you..." Sam watched her mother's eyes turn red before her but did not back down. Instead, she opened her mouth to respond...

" _Yeah well why don't you-_ " Conner quickly stepped in between the two, ending their face off. "Okay, everyone just needs to calm down. It's been a stressful day and this isn't going to help anyone." He turns to Sam as she looks away. "Listen sweetie, your Mother is right. You're overconfident with your strength, that can be very dangerous, even for a tuff girl like you..."

" _Dad, I just_..." she sighs and closes her eyes, not really wanting to make things worse than it already was. If it wasn't evident already, she favors her Father more than her Mother, as a result, she was willing to talk back to Cassie, but when Conner got involved, she just gave up. While Chris was the exact opposite, a Momma's boy, in her words. Sam opens her eyes with a question for them. " _What the hell did he hit me with?_ "

"Omega Beams, they erase beings and objects from existence but people like us can resist it temporarily. Captain Atom and Firestorm managed to reverse the effects before we were all erased. But right now they're too drained to do anything, we'll have to wait a while for them to heal you, for now your suit can contain it. The state we found you in was terrifying, your cells were dying and coming back to life, we were in shock..."

"Look, let's not talk about that now, right now you need to rest, Sam" Cassie said, gripping her daughter's shoulder. When she found Sam, tears were shed, she was horrified, she was afraid that Sam was... was... 'She is fine, Cass, she's fine. Thank the Gods...' She reassured herself in her thoughts...

"I don't need to rest, did you guys forget what I can do?" Sam closed her eyes and started concentrating. As that happened, her cape started floating as if gravity wasn't there and the lights in the room flickered. Sam furrowed her brows and strained her muscles, her fists clenched just as her veins became visible. Conner and Cassie felt like the air around them was losing it's pressure by the second as atoms began fleeing from one point. From her eyes, her skin shifted it's hue and it spread all over her body in a few seconds. Cassie let go of Sam's shoulder out of fear and slightly backed away for air. Sam opened her eyes and looked at her arms, specifically where the Omega Beams hit her.

Her cells became supercharged as she did and slowly, many of them stopped dying altogether, fighting back the effects. "There... I should be healed up soon, then I'll be adapted to this Omega stuff and... _What_?" She trailed off after seeing her parent's faces. "You're not still afraid of this, are you?" They remained quiet, still stunned. "It's not like I'm a different person, geez... Even Debra took it better than you g-" Sam's eyes shot open as her memory kicked in, making her remember everything that happened before she was knocked out...

" ** _FUCKING PIECE OF TYRANNICAL SHIT, HE'S DEAD!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THE WHOLE FUCKING MULTIVERSE HEARS ABOUT THIS, I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE DARKSEID THAT EVER EXISTED AND EXTERMINATE EVERY TRACE OF HIS EXISTENCE..._** " Without her control, the air around her quickly fled. Cassie even felt her ring wanting to leave her for someone else...

"Sam, calm down. You can't do this..." Agaisnt all reasoning, Conner approached the angry Kryptonian with determination to stop her. " ** _HE TOOK HER, THAT SON OF A BITCH TOOK HER_** " They both looked surprised, they had assumed Darkseid was there for revenge, just killing Debra and Sam, they never thought he'd take her alive...

Thanks to her shouting, The League members in the Watchtower had entered the room the family was in. The Trinity, Supergirl, The Flash, Shazam, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Black Canary, Dr Fate, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter. It didn't really take much to catchup, Superman and Supergirl have been listening in and telling the rest of the League what was being said...

"He took her... What does he want with her? She's just human, right?" Conner asked, trying to figure it out himself. "She's not human, is she, Sam?" Cassie spoke up, knowing it was too good to be true. She may not favor her, but she knew her daughter, knew her well enough to know Humans weren't exactly her cup of tea...

"It doesn't matter what she is... What matters is she's in trouble, I'm going to Apocalypse, I'm going to save her and I'm going to **_end_** Darkseid..." She got off the table and started walking towards the door. The League looked at each other before they all stood in the way, behind Conner and Cassie, blocking her path...

Sam stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow. "Sam, we can't let you do this, you're not ready. What if he catches you with his beams again and we're not there to help..." said Conner, hoping his daughter would listen to reason and wait. "Listen to your father, Samantha, his words are wise." said Martian Manhunter.

"Know what else is wise? Getting out of my way..." Sam didn't give a crap about anything, all she wanted was to go save her girlfriend before Darkseid did whatever it is he wanted to. What stood between her and her objective was her parents and the Justice League, two things she never thought would oppose her in a lifetime as long as they were sane. As a result, Sam felt betrayed. Yet, she didn't want to do this...

"Mom, Dad, please just let me do this... I need to save her" her voice was sympathetic, her nerves were calm as she asked her parents.

The two knew from then on that Debra wasn't a friend of hers, she was much more than that. If Sam cared for someone this much, to a point where nothing no one can say will be able to stop her from seeing them, it had to be Love. They both looked into her eyes, then looked at each other after seeing her tear up, something they thought would never happen since she grew up. Two choices were laid in front of them: _1\. Let Sam go and risk losing their daughter_ or _2\. Stand in her way and try to stop her..._

If only Chris was there, perhaps he could talk to her and make her listen to reason...

 ** _With Chris_**

Back at the Kent residence, it was 6 AM and Chris was on the couch, in the middle of watching one of his favorite movies. A faint knock on the door grabbed his attention before he got off the couch and walked to the door.

He opens said door and smiles immediately, as if he didn't know who was going to be on the other side. Rose Wilson stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes looking away, the signature sassy gesture she always makes, the only thing missing was the cute blush and it would be an embarrassed one. Still, she looked adorable as it was, having her visit was always great, even if they were together the night before...

"Hi Honey, it's been a while, what's up?" He asks with his smile that she found stupidly cute. "First, _don't ever call me that_ , second, _fuck you_ and third, _let me in already_..." Considering they haven't seen each other in only 6 hours, that sentence pissed her off already. Chris' smile grew even more as he moved aside for his girlfriend to come in.

The first thing she notices was the empty house, devoid of the people who lived there. "Your parents aren't home? It's 6 in the morning." Chris closes the door and turns to her. "They're with my sister, in space, dealing with some alien problems." He answers while walking to her. "Why aren't you there with them?"

"Because if I'm out there, who's going to be here with you?" Rose's eyebrow rose, not buying it for a second. "I'm protecting Earth..." he clarifies as Rose looks at the TV in the living room.

"Oh yeah I can see you're totally dedicated to that while watching dumb talking animal movies" she says sarcastically with her signature stance forming: Her arms crossed, her body shifting to be supported on one leg and her head slightly tilting. This made Chris look down and up slowly, he simply couldn't resist her when she was like this. That, along with her black leggings and a dark red top that showed off her lower stomach, he could almost...

'Should I marry her now or...' Rose snaps her fingers to get his attention when she notices he was just staring at her, potentially daydreaming. " _You better be thinking of an answer in there_..." her eyebrows furrow, showing her anger.

" _Huh? Oh I uh_... I- It's easier for me, y'see all I have to do is stop the time of the criminals until the police arrives..." That just raises a question. "How do you know who's committing a crime at what location and time?" She asked with her eyes widen in shocked. "I'll be told in the news tonight, so I already know now."

Rose untangles her arms, looking even more puzzled. "B- but, if you hear about them being caught in the news for you to do it now, then who stopped time for you to see it in the news in the first place?"

" _Honey, that literally goes on forever, let's not think about it too much_... So what brings you here so early? You're not still having those visions again, are you?" he asks, concerned. At that moment, she is reminded why she came to him at such a time of the day, the memory was nothing short of embarrassing...

Rose looks away for a brief moment. "No, I'm fine, I'm just... I mean I came to- I... **_Ugh_** , _forget this, this was a stupid idea..._ " she walks past her boyfriend and grabs the doorknob, at the same time, Chris grabs hold of her other hand. "Wait up, what idea?" he asks her, not noticing she was trying to escape his grip and not budging a nanometer.

Rose's cheeks redden in embarrassment of her thoughts. To make things worse for her, Chris pulled her to his arms where he embraced her firmly. " ** _It's nothing_** , _just forget about it..._ " Still she couldn't escape his strong grip. He feels slightly torn, that after all they've been through, she still refrained from telling him what she thought of. Yet he felt understanding, he just wanted to make it more comfortable between the two...

"Rose please, we're dating, even more than that, we Love and trust each other. Don't be shy or embarrassed, you can tell me absolutely anything... I won't judge or change my feelings towards you. What's on your mind?" Chris gave a reassuring smile that broke her prideful nature. Rose knew it was coming, mostly because she was the one who leaned forward, she really did just want to let it out, but her own mentality said _No_. But he was someone she could trust with her life, someone who would protect her till his last breath and beyond that. Their lips touch and Rose embraces him, her arms around his neck wanting to pull him even closer. Her eyes felt like shedding tears, who knew she'd not only find someone who liked her for who she was, while being a kind soul who treasured her heart...

A few seconds later they separate, she looks him dead in the eyes and reveals...

" _I..._ _I miss her_..." she quietly says, eyes nearly watering as the memory of her fills her mind, she knew he'd understand who she was talking about, how could he not...

" _Miss who?_ "

" ** _Our Daughter, you fucking idiot, I miss our Daughter..._** " Rose explodes, angry at him for daring to ask who she meant. After a surprised look, Chris couldn't help but show his smile, his big stupid smile...

This morning, Rose woke up from a dream, a dream where she was holding her, Chloe Kent. She seemed so happy and cheerful, a precious little flower lying on Rose's arms, making her the happiest woman on Earth with just her presence. When Rose finally woke up, she stared at her arms for a very long time. A tear dropped on her arm, snapping her out of her thoughts. That moment, she decided she wanted to see her again. Only one person could make that happen today...

Rose's eyes widen as she realized something. " _Wait a minute_... **_You already knew what I wanted!_** " Her hands clench as he raises his in surrender, fearing what she might do. " _I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear you say it_... It really makes me happy to hear you finally say it again, Rose..."

Chris extends his hand, wanting her to take it. She gladly does and approaches Chris again, the two locked in unbreakable stares. As he starts getting ready to travel though time, Rose swears she was seeing a few tears forming on his eyes, he was extremely elated with this, only one thing could make it better. So she embraces and hugs him before whispering in his ear. "Chris... I Love You" They vanish...

 ** _With Debra_**

 ** _Location: Apocalypse_**

A familiar face draws in air as she wakes up. The poor soul opens her eyes yet continues to see nothing, it was dark, completely dark, with no sign of light anywhere. The ground where she lied on was cold, cracked and full of dust. Confused at first, she slowly sits up and tries to wipe the dust off the side of her face, she then notices the chains on her wrists. Panicked, Debra desperately tried to break free somehow, but it wasn't working in the slightest, they felt metallic yet much stronger...

Her breathing began to pick up the pace as her heart was pounding relentlessly. "Oh God, where am I?" As she asked, memory hit her and she recalled everything that had happened to her in the past few hours, her eyes widen as a result. " _S- Sam_..." How she begged the Gods above for her to be safe. She gets up and looks around, trying to search for a way out of wherever she was. "How do I get out of here?" she asks herself, forcing the cuffs again, but to no avail. Frustration took over before she gave up on freeing her arms...

Debra took a deep breath and regained her composure. 'If I'm getting out of here, I need to think clearly...' Taking a deep breath and letting the anger free.

Her first idea was to find a door, so she extended her arms forward and walked in said direction slowly. Eventually she found herself standing in front of a wall, of which she used and started walking to her left, hoping her hand would come across a door. Fortunately for her, that didn't take longer than a few steps. " ** _Yes!_** " she celebrates without thinking of the next task. How to open it?

'What would Sam do?'

Debra had the idea of ramming it down and thought it would work for her, so she backed away slowly and ran straight towards it. With her shoulder, she rammed the door and suffered the consequences of such stupidity...

" ** _AAAHHHH!!!_** " she screamed, falling to the ground and grabbing her shoulder in pain, whatever that material was, it wasn't from Earth. The pain was excruciating to say the least. " ** _SAM!_** " She cried out for her, the only thing she could do at the moment. As powerful as Sam was, even she doubted Sam could somehow hear her, so it was pointless... She had to do this on her own. However, what could she possibly do in this situation?

She stood up and leaned her back towards the wall next to the door and sat down, her arms hugged her knees as her face buried itself on them.

'Why does this have to happen to me... I just want to be normal and live my life, _with her_... But I'm in constant danger of dying and monsters are after me for who knows what reason. What is it that I did to deserve this crap? I wouldn't hurt anyone, I couldn't even hurt a fly... I want to be left alone, is that too much to ask?' she thought to herself...

Apparently it was, as the door beside her opened, revealing light to the empty dark room. She raised her head and quickly got up then walked to the door. However, she quickly backed away in terror of who was in front of her. It was **_him_** , that same person who took her and hurt Sam.

He took two steps forward and the door closed immediately, leaving the room dark once again. She was even more terrified now more than ever, all she saw were red eyes coming closer as she continued to back away. " _W- who are you? W- what do you want with me?_ " Her heart pounded against her chest and her body went numb once she reached a wall behind her...

"You may address me as Lord Darkseid. I seek to claim your hidden abilities for myself. You shall be allowed to live, but only if you pledge your loyalty, will and service to me. In return, you shall be awarded whatever you wish, riches, knowledge, an entire planet under your rule. Refuse and be incinerated at this very moment. What is your choice?" Debra remembered that she carried the personification of Death itself within her. The power to give life and take it away, no wonder she's a target...

"R- r- really? I don't, I mean... All I want is to be with someone, someone very special to me... Can you make that happen?" She asks him, hoping he'd say Yes...

"I can grant you that wish... Do we have a Deal?" The longer she stared at the red eyes, the less clear her mind became, slowly she was losing her strength and will. It was him, his effects that were invading her mind. However, while thinking of just one person, she snapped out of it and shook her head. "Y- you're messing with my head, _I- I just want S- Sam back_ , I just want to live my life with... _No_... _This will kill billions_... **_I won't do it_** , **_I won't ever do it!_** _You can kill me if you want, just know that she's coming for you, once she finds you, you'll suffer the same fate..._ " There she stood, strong willed, proud and fearless, her hands clenched and shaking as she braced for the end...

The red eyes slowly shines brighter before her. Chris was right all along, this was it...

Debra closed her eyes as the last person she thought about was her girlfriend. 'I'm sorry, Sam... I really do Love you, and I want to be with you for as long as I live... But if he gets the powers of Death, it'll kill countless lives. I can't live with that, knowing it's my fault innocents were killed... I wish we had more time... Just know that no matter what... I'll Always Love You, Samantha...'

 ** _With Sam_**

Her eyes widened as she felt her heart shatter inside of her chest. Time seemed to freeze for her as she feels something she has never felt in her entire life, Pain. Sam falls to her knees and covers her mouth, her eyes began shedding tears while her whole body shook relentlessly. As her breathing quickened, she released a loud distraught cry of anguish. The sound waves cracked nearly every glass in the Watchtower. Nobody around her knew what had just happened to her, what made her react this way... Except for Martian Manhunter, who heard everything within her mind...

" _Sam!_ " Her parents said in unison as they ran straight for her and dropped to their knees. " _What's wrong_?" " _What happened_?" They asked their daughter dozens of question as she began crying, crying as if this was the worst feeling she has ever experienced. She felt empty, part of her was gone. Now what will she do?

"I see... Darkseid has murdered a girl..." Everyone in the room turns to the Martian who was focused on Sam's mind "That girl was Samantha's True Love... She feels it, she feels pain for the very first time in her life." He explains to them, as he walked closer to the damaged Kryptonian.

"Samantha, I know how you feel, you feel broken, empty and isolated, you need to know that none of this is your faul-" Sam's fist crashed against the floor beneath her, resulting in the Watchtower tilting forward, shaking the entire base so much that a few people lost their footing...

"I- I c- could've stopped him..." She slowly looks up at them. "I could've stopped him if it weren't for all of you... You stopped me from going after Darkseid... I could've beaten him and saved her..."

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Dr Fate, The Flash, Black Canary and Green Arrow all took a step back, knowing fully well what Samantha was capable of...

"Sam, please don't do this... This isn't their fault, or yours, or anyone's. We're all sorry for what happened to her" Cassandra tried to comfort her broken daughter, holding her in her arms tightly. Despite this, Sam's mind snapped and she heard something...

' **This is their fault, this is ALL their fault. If they didn't try to stop us, we would've saved Debra, you know it, they know it, that's why they're afraid, they don't want to admit it...'** Sam heard her own voice speak in her mind without her will, a voice that sounded God-like yet felt so familiar. ' _T- they wouldn't do this on purpose, they're our allies, friends, family. They're the good guys, they save people'_

' **Save people? Why didn't they save the Love of our Life? Where were they when Darkseid took her? Why did they stand in our way? Only villains stand in the way of people trying to save others... They need to suffer the consequences** '

' _What do you want us to do? Our parents will fight, I would never throw a fist at them'_

' **Our parents would never stand against us in a battle... Let me take over, Sam, let me avenge the life of the Woman we Love...** '

"Mom, if Dad was held captive and killed, and you knew they stood in the way of you saving him... What would you do?" Samantha asked her mother, with an honest look on her. Cassandra couldn't answer that question, she knew she'd want to murder all of them on the spot, but that's not what she wanted to see her daughter turn into...

"Sweetheart, don't make the same mistake I made all those years ago. I don't want that guilt in your conscience, it's too much to bear..." she responded, Conner keeping quiet. "So you'd kill the people responsible..." Again, Sam's eyes focus on the people behind them. Her pupils suddenly vanished and her fists clenched...

Sam places her parents in two separate bubbles before charging at the Justice League in front of her in anger. However, Martian Manhunter had seen her intentions and told The Flash to move them all away of her trajectory, so he did, carrying everyone there aside just before Sam could hit them with her incredible speed. This led her bursting through a wall behind all of them...

"This is bad, we need to restrain her before this gets out of hand" J'onn said and looks at Wonder Woman "Diana, your Lasso of T-" Sam came back through the same hole in the wall, her eyes began glowing red. " ** _No!_** " Said her parents as her heat vision fired towards the League. Martian Manhunter, Supergirl and Superman fired their heat visions towards hers, leading to a beam clash between them. Unfortunately for them, quality beat quantity as she started dominating the fight...

Wonder Woman jumped in between the beams and started deflecting hers with her bracelets. Sam became angrier, her beams turned purple and Diana was blasted back. Her indestructible bracelets increased it's temperature, burning her skin before she let out a scream of pain. J'onn grabbed the bracelets and shifted their density, allowing them to fall off Diana's arms, unintentionally unleashing her own God Mode. Diana became surrounded with a blue aura as her eyes turned blank white...

" ** _Stand down, Samantha, or face the Goddess of Wa_** -" Sam dashed to Diana and punched her straight out of the Watchtower. Supergirl quickly flew after her, hoping she'd survive in space long enough for the rescue. The Olympian Gods were no match for her...

" ** _Shazam!_** " Sam heard a shout behind her before she turned around and took a Lightning Bolt from Shazam. Due to it's magical properties, she staggered, giving an opening for Superman to grab her right arm and Shazam to grab her left and both Green Lanterns to place anchor constructs chained to her legs so she wouldn't fly. " _ **That's enough, Sam**_." Superman said...

The next second, Kal and Shazam were thrown towards the Lanterns, knocking them down and releasing the construct...

The next second, time seemed to pause, no League member was moving except for one, The Flash. 'Conner and Cassie are gonna kill me for this...' With no strength to match his incredible speed, Barry had one trick up his sleeve that could perhaps damage a Kryptonian. The Infinite Mass Punch, a technique he invented where his hand would vibrate to just under light speed, increasing the fist's relative mass, hitting with the force of a white dwarf star...

Barry performed the technique and ran straight towards Sam, who seemed to be standing still...

He thought he was the only one who could move at this speed, considering the Superman was a standstill and couldn't perceive anything. However, Sam's head turned several degrees to face him, this slightly scared him. To be safe, he ran around her, looking at her carefully. It turns out, he wasn't crazy to see her head shift, it happened again, Sam's blank eyes stared at him as her head continued to follow him slowly. He hasn't seen this happen since his first day as a Justice League member. The same terrified look he had back then was now being reenacted...

Sam's hand started moving slowly, then her whole body followed, getting used to the speed. Barry decided to do it now before she could adapt more, he ran straight towards her...

When he got in arm's length reach, ready to throw the punch, Sam smiled, as if time was back to normal. Barry widened his eyes as she raised her hand faster than he was actually moving, resulting in her catching the Infinite Mass Punch before it hit her. Time went back to normal and everyone around stood there shocked to see The Flash's punch caught...

"I've gone outside the Universe and back with pure Speed, I've been teleported outside Reality and came back in two seconds. The Speedforce is no match for me..." he vibrated his arm to a different frequency to escape her grasp, however she did the same and negated his phasing...

During this, Dr Fate appeared beside her and summoned Ankhs on her wrists. She let go of Barry and turned her attention to the Lord of Order. Said Ankhs turned from gold to red and they attracted each other. Sam felt the force they created and her hands were pulled together in front of her, these Ankhs served as handcuffs...

"Surrender Kryptonian, these were made specifically for you..." he said as Sam tried pulling them apart but failing. "Try as you may, they follow no natural force, no matter how powerful it is..."

From the day she and her brother were born, Dr Fate and his Masters had began forging a powerful tool to use against them, should their power get the best of them. These weapons took the form of Ankhs, which fused with one's arms and held them in one place and negated several abilities. A non Supernatural force could never break free, regardless of it's strength. That was their last resort...

Sam clenches her fists and tries to separate her hands, her teeth grit as veins began showing on her arms, her muscles extended as she tried to free herself. Fate became worried when reality itself around her started warping and bending, so he focused his energy on keeping the Ankhs strong, it was his magic against her raw power. Sam's suit began tearing on the muscle areas as they grew. Everyone started backing away, expecting an explosion to go off. "Fate..." Batman said, wanting him to take action before it was too late...

Fate used both hands and made the cuffs stronger than before, he was struggling to keep them together, feeling like any second it was going to fail. Sam brought her wrists in front of her face and fired her purple colored heat vision at it, hoping to melt it. Slowly with her her strength and heat vision, the cuffs were separated a centimeter, creating a bright light that made everyone look away. " _ **AAAHHHH!!!**_ " Cracks formed on the Ankhs, slowly spreading all over...

" _N- no... This... Cannot be... Nothing is this Powerful... You can't overpower Magi-_ "

 ** _CRACK_**

A bright golden light lit up the entire room and soon dimmed away. Once everything became visible, the League was met with Samantha holding the Helmet of Fate on her hand and Zatara standing in front of her.

' **This helmet brings nothing but trouble from these so called Lords of Order... We'll destroy it right here, right now** '

' _At least Zatanna will have her father back..._ '

She places both her palms on it and starts squeezing, quadrupling her strength with each second it wouldn't budge. Soon the helm released a few sparks before it started bending, slowly but surely, Sam was able to mash it into a disk shape...

The helm hit the ground, snapping Zatara out of Fate's control and removing all the will the Justice League had to fight her. Right now, they all had the same expression, terror, the feeling of powerlessness in their eyes felt familiar to her for some reason. Whom has she made feel this way?

It didn't matter, nothing mattered, not anymore. Debra was gone and so was her Humanity, it died with her, when they refused to let her save Debra. Sam took the first step towards them as they braced for the worst...

' **I'll finish all of you, I'll avenge her death, right n-** '

In an instant, someone appeared right in front of her, the only person in existence that she feared beside herself. " _C- Chris?!_ "

Wearing a full body suit, with a silver Wonder Woman logo on his chest, the wings of the logo stretched around and over his shoulder, meeting on his back where another logo connected the wings. The torso and arms were red, below that his suit was blue with a silver belt separating the colors. His boots were red with silver decals. On his arms, there were silver gauntlets...

There he stood, with a stern look on his face and a disappointed look in his eyes, she could tell. Chris stood fearless in front of the only thing that beats him, with no intentions of backing away. Sam was frozen in place, what was she going to do? Her whole body started shaking, not out of fear, but something else...

Time around them stood still, no one could move, no one could perceive anything when he got there. As he stared at his sister, her fists unclenched, she could barely move, or even say anything. Sam looks away, avoiding his stare...

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her big sister, his voice more serious than it has ever been. "I- I..." What was she doing?

Her fists clench again and she looks him dead in the eyes. "I'm avenging her death. It was their fault she died. Their fault I couldn't save h-"

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " He asks again, demanding an answer. This time, she kept quiet...

" ** _Answer me, Sam!_** "

" _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!**_ _That it's my fault I didn't save her? You want me to say I couldn't save her even if they didn't get in the way? Tell me, Chris, because I don't know what you want from me..._ " She explodes at him with her furious temper and looks away as her eyes watered. She didn't know what he wanted...

Sam finds herself taking a step back when Chris takes a step forward, the movement was unintentional on her part, making him believe she was somehow afraid of him...

He took another step forward and Sam takes a step back. " _Stop running away from me_ , I'm your Brother, not your enemy..." He said before Sam crossed her arms and stood still, still shaking for some reason...

Three steps forward and he reached her. Sam didn't want to look him in the eyes, she didn't want him to look into hers. "You promised me you'd never do something like this again, yet here you are using that form again, the one you promised never to misuse..." Sam remembered that day, their final fight ended with him defeated and terrified of her. Hours later, she went to his room and apologized to him, promising never to misuse her powers and never go that far again...

"So I'm asking you again, _what do you think you're doing_?" Sam was soon covered in flames of her trademark color, then they vanish, along with her God Mode...

Total silence fills the room before she musters enough courage in her heart to say "I- I don't know, Chris... I don't know... A- all I know is that I failed her, I c- couldn't keep my promise to the one person I Love most and now she's gone..." Chris could tell she was going to start crying any second, what could he say to her that would make her understand that what she wants cannot be? Her relationship, though precious, was a burden on the Universe around them, regardless of her innocent nature, Debra was the personification of Death itself and could not stay that way forever...

Chris grabbed her sister's shoulder. "Sam, I told you, she can't be like that forever, it's not her true self... Somethings are beyond our control and she's one of them." That sentence echoed in her mind over and over, as if it was tearing her apart from the inside out, she finally released her tears, a single one ran down her cheek. She couldn't let go, not yet...

She grabs the hand on her shoulder. " _Chris_..." Sam's knees crash down on the floor beneath her, her head hanging low and her eyes shut. "I'm begging you... Turn back time, back to when I woke up..." She begs on her knees, holding his hand. Neither of them could ever imagine this sight turning into a reality, especially Sam herself, but she was desperate. The only person who could give her what she wanted was standing in front of her...

"Sis, don't ask me to do that..."

" _P- please_... _Just please do this for me_..."

Chris kneeled to her level and hugged her, trying to comfort his broken sister as best he could...

" _I'm sorry, Sam_..."

Samantha started crying, at first furious with everything and everyone. But later, she gave in and hugged him back, crying on the shoulder he gave her. Chris felt bad for her, he knew she truly Loved Debra and he didn't want it to end like this, but it's either Sam's Love interest, or the Universe they lived in. There couldn't be both, as much as she wished so...

"It's okay, Sis... It's okay..."

In the Universe, time stood still. Supergirl had just rescued Diana, getting her into Earth's atmosphere where she could breathe. Everyone on Earth was having their normal day. Some were having the best day of their lives... Sam was not one of them...

 **1 Month Later**

Sigh

'Where do I start? Um, I guess I'm still broken up about it. Things have been, let's say, emotionally taxing for me, moving on were two words my mind did not like thinking about... Classes went on like normal, I dozed off for the entirety of it and I couldn't give less fucks about it...' Samantha Kent was walking home late from school, her earbuds were glued to her ears, jamming music like a sad teenager would...

'These days, I don't really care for much, edgy as hell yeah I know, but I actually mean that... I'm tired of Earth, what it's done to me, what it made me. I wish it can just disappear for good so I can carry on being the miserable immortal in the only place I like, Space...' She approaches her house and walks to the front door. As her hand raises to ring the doorbell, she pauses. " _Eh, fuck it_ " why does she have to act Human anyway?

She phases through the door and gets everyone's attention on the other side. Her Parents, her Brother... Rose.

"Hey sweetie, what too- _did you dye your hair?_ " Cassandra spoke up, noticing a few collected strands were purple. "No, I just made it to look like that..." She responded, trying not to sound as dead as she truly was, the strands went back to normal to show them it was her doing, then went purple again. The next thing she noticed was the couple seated together on the couch, Chris and Rose, her sitting on his lap and embracing him. That image just brought her mood down even more...

"Anyway, I'll be in my room studying... _I dunno, rockets or something_ , don't bother me with dinner, I don't eat..." She said, ignoring the stairs and flying straight up and phasing through the ceiling. Sam drops her bag full of books and jumps onto her bed, drifting into thought as she normally did...

Downstairs, everyone remained quiet and awkward until...

" _I don't think I can take much more of this_ , our Daughter is broken. Everytime one of us tries to cheer her up it only works for a day at best then she's back to that state, it's killing me and I want my Daughter back..." Cassandra explodes, gripping her head as if she's ready to pull her hair out. In truth, she was very sad about this whole thing, the whole family was. This brought down the mood in the living room...

"... Chris, can't you reverse time so we can all save that girl she likes so much?" Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't, it's complicated..."

"Well somebody do something, because I'm freaking losing it..." Cassandra was embraced by her husband. "I don't know what we're going to do to stop this for good. But the least we can do is keep trying to lift her spirits. There's not much else we can do but hope she moves on..."

"Can you try?" Chris asked his girlfriend as she widened her eyes. " ** _M- me?_** _Try to cheer your depressed and angry Sister up_... I don't think that's a good idea, at all. She literally hates everything about me and still thinks I'm an undercover assassin feeding my dad information on you guys..." Everyone turned to her, lifting an eyebrow. "Hey, that's what she thinks, if you guys believe that too, feel free to search my place and stuff..."

"Hon, please try... For me" Rose made the mistake of staring at his puppy dog eyes and immediately regretted doing so. "Chris, I..." More silence followed after that as she kept staring at him. Trying to look away, her eyes scroll back to his. How can she say no to that face? She would've if he was still new her, but now she's as soft as a marshmallow inside...

Rose groans before getting up. "I need a peace offer..."

 ** _Upstairs_**

Sam was sitting on her bed, listening to more sad music on her phone, while holding herself in a fetal position as her mind drifted away. One thing that's stuck in her mind is the dream she had. The one that ended in a tragic death that haunted her but still, the dream itself was wonderful, she had done it, figured out a way for them to be together, excelled at the whole Human life thing, gotten a house, a car, everything just for her, Debra...

"I wish I could see you... Just one more time is all I ask..." She was dead, but Sam thought the other version of her would come see her, talk to her at the very least. That didn't happen, not even once. It made Sam think that that version of her Love didn't care for her enough to come see her. The mere thought of her not caring for her made her depressed. She'd cry, but there would never be enough tears to let out...

Sam heard footsteps approaching her door. " _Whatever it is, I don't need it and I don't want to talk_..." she said out loud, not even bothering to see which of her family members it was...

Her locked door flung open, revealing someone she least expected. " _You?_ How did you open that? I locked it..." Rose let herself in, clearly holding something behind her back, then closed the door behind her slowly...

" _I was kind of a crazy stealthy super ninja assassin_ , picking locks is child's play." Sam raises an eyebrow at her due to her explanation. " _I said_ _Was, your Family trusts me by now, why can't you?"_

"Whatever... _Get out of my room before I throw you out... of the planet_ " Rose hoped that was an empty threat, because she could and would most likely do so if pissed...

"Chill there, your edginess, _I bring a peace offer_..." She reveals the container of ice cream, only to hear Sam burp loudly a second later. Her hand was empty, no longer carrying said container. She looked at the Kryptonian who just finished devouring the whole box in god knows how much time...

"O- of course... A- anyway, a minute of your time..."

" _No_ , _get out of my room..._ " She repeated herself, pissing off Rose in the process. She was no push over, even now the only person she gave a crap about and would never upset was Chris. "Oh yeah, _I can see you're **super** busy thinking about your dead girlfriend_..."

 ** _Thud_**

A full minute passes by while Sam stares blankly at Rose, her right eye twitching every five seconds. Right now of all times, her temper is put to the test. Was this one sarcastic comment going to be the cause of death of the Universe or the entire Multiverse. _Decisions, decisions..._

You have ten seconds to live..."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry... Look, I'm not here to argue with you..." Sam kept quiet, like she wasn't even paying attention to her, all with a blank expression on her face as she buries her face on her bent knees. "Your brother somehow thought I'd have a better chance to get through to you... Which makes no sense, considering we get along as well as a cactus in a balloon factory..." Nothing was said...

" ** _Hey_** , _are you listening?_ " she asks, not seeing any response from her. " ** _Ugh_** , _**why the fuck am I doing this?**_ _You're hopeless and crying for no reason, you think just because you lost someone you knew for a day makes you the saddest person in the world?_ "

"You knew my Brother for the same amount of time and you were crying your eyes out just because he wouldn't talk to you. Comparing to my case, you're the one who's hopeless" Rose blushed at the memory of it and was about to retort when she realized she had nothing to say to that, which made her more embarrassed...

" ** _Okay fine_** , so we're both crybabies, whatever... But I wouldn't be a miserable little bitch after a month like you are" she said. "Hm... Then maybe your so called _Love_ isn't real..." Rose's eyes widen as anger builds up within her...

"I can hear your thoughts and you're thinking of killing me. Don't tell me I struck a nerve..." Rose sighs heavily, remembering why she was there. Emotions weren't her thing, not towards anyone else but Chris and Chloe, but she did know opening up can make someone feel better, since doing that to Chris made her happier.

So she slowly walked to Sam's bed and sat next to her, her back against the wall as well, much to Sam's disliking. "Okay listen, if it makes you feel any better, why don't you tell me about her. What was she like? What made you like her?" she asks while looking up at the ceiling, not believing her current situation...

Sam sat there for five minutes in silence. Why should she tell her? How would that make her feel any better? It's only going to bring up memories that'll make her even sadder.

"Well, don't tell me you didn't know much about her. Just talk to me..." Rose nudges Sam's arm. She finally brought her head up, revealing to her the tears she's been trying to hold back...

"She... She said she was just a normal person, but I didn't believe that for a second... Debra was nice to me, even though I treated her and everyone else like garbage. She was curious about me, but in a way that she completely set aside my powers, she was interested in who I was on the inside" her voice was quiet and correlated to her current mood...

" _Well you're a bitch on the inside_... Just like me, I guess..." Rose looked at the Kryptonian, being reminded of herself...

"And that's what didn't make sense to me at first. Why would someone like her possibly be interested in someone like me? I thought she was just sucking up to me cuz she needed my help, the story of everyone I know in school... After I agreed and promised to help her, she continued being like she was. No change whatsoever..."

"Let me guess, she acted like a good friend of yours after that?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, she was way too comfortable with me, she didn't even fear my powers... It was like she thought of me as just another Human like her."

"She was nice to you and she didn't care about your incredibly flawed personality or your background... All she cared about was trying to be your friend and making you a better person just by being herself around you... Teaching you that there's more to life than just, _I dunno_ , your abilities." Rose guessed again, noticing a pattern to this story. "How do you know all this?" Sam asks as she furrows her brows and looks at Rose...

"Sam, I'm dating that exact same person right now..." Sam's eyes widen as she comes to that realization. Debra and Chris had so much in common, ideals and morals alike, personalities alike, history repeated itself for the two girls. "Debra did to you what your Brother did to me... Did you seriously not notice the similarities?"

"I always saw my brother as a wimp, an annoying one at that... Debra just felt different than everyone else..."

"So she saw the fucked up sociopath that you are, but liked you anyway, hell, it's that twisted mind of yours that made her fall for you. That's what made her special to you, you fell in Love then and there and you didn't even know it"

"Since when are you an expert in Love?"

"Does it matter? Listen, you can stay up here and ignore everyone you Love, or you could honor what Debra tried to do for you and go have a normal life down there... Your parents are worried sick about you and your mental state, if you're suffering, they will too... Don't take them for granted, you were lucky enough to be raised by a L-"

" _Shut up already_ , _I get it_... You sound like my brother." Rose briefly smiled and got off the bed. "It was bound to happen eventually, all I do is hang out with him all day, even our classmates are onto our secret..."

Sam took a deep breath, releasing the weight she had in her conscious. "I'll be down there in a sec, I just gotta wash up... And T- thanks Rose, I needed that..."

" _Gross_ , _don't thank me, it feels weird_..." Rose walks to the door and opens it. "B- but you're welcome anyway..." With that, she leaves the room and closes the door behind her...

Rose couldn't believe she got though to her, her of all people managed to do what her entire family couldn't. 'Pat yourself on the back, Little Rose... Ya did it.'

'Uh, I can still hear you and... _Little Rose?_ ' Rose's face turned red as she cursed the telepathy Sam had and rushed downstairs. ' _You heard_... **_Nothing_**...' That was something Chris was now used to calling her, despite her best efforts to make him stop, she slowly grew to actually liking it, in public she nearly bites his head off for saying it, but in private, it's a whole different story...

Sam shakes her head, getting that out of her head. She stands in front of her full length mirror in the room and looks at her face. She got rid of the darkened area under her eyes, doing so by shape shifting. "There, good as new..." She lets off a sigh before actually smiling. " _This_... _This could work_..."

Grabbing the empty ice cream container, she walked out of her room and headed downstairs, ready to talk to her family and... _Kind-of-friend-but-not-really-there-yet._ 'Wonder what I'm going to say to them... Hey guys, not depressed anymore, let's have dinner... Hey guys um, I'm feeling much better now and... No no no, ugh, I'll just smile or hug them, they'll know everything from that. They are Family after all...'

"Hey guys, we're out of ice cream again. I swear it wasn't me this time..." She obviously lied with a chuckle escaping her mouth...

When she finally reaches the end of the stairs, her hands drop what she was holding and her face turns serious again. The living room was quiet, filled with people yet still quiet. Most of them were wide eyed at the sight, all of them were silent, having absolutely nothing to say...

A young looking woman stood in the middle of the living room, her hand holding the other in front of her chest. She wore nearly the same clothes Sam originally found Debra with. Black top, black leather pants, black belt, black boots and a necklace with a silver Ankh. Her hair was the same, the same black spiral symbol that was under her right eye was more visible due to her skin now being pale white. The two were in a never ending staring contest, never taking their eyes off each other for the longest time...

She gives Sam an adorable smile, in hopes that she'd respond with one, but her face wasn't budging. Sam stared into her dark eyes, her mind remembering herself say the words to her when they first met...

"Um... H- hey there... Mind if we talk?"

 ** _TO BE CONCLUDED_**

 _ **Note:** Only 2 more chapters left before this story reaches it's conclusion. After the next one, it's the Finale._


	45. Chapter 45: Love Returns

"Um... H- hey there... Mind if we talk?"

Conner could hear a loud thud coming from his Daughter's chest. Sam's heart raced as she stood in front of someone she never thought she'd see again, someone who she failed to save and ready to move on from. Despite all the thoughts she had racing through her mind, her mouth didn't move, it couldn't, there was no single thing to say...

As Debra smiled at her, waiting to be hugged any second now, Sam just stood there, her face frozen from the shock. It got to a point where someone would have to snap her out of her trance for her to actually do something.

Cassandra was about to take a step forward when her shoulder was grabbed by Conner. She looks over her shoulder and sees his expression, telling her to _wait_...

Debra first dropped the smile and hesitated before taking a step forward, then another. So on until she was close to Sam, who still stared at her blankly in the eyes. She grabbed hold of Sam's hands and she finally reacted to it, looking down and feeling the grip she had on her. The vast train of thoughts that made her believe she was a fake completely vanished. She could tell this Debra was real, she could feel it...

Sam soon joins hands with her and looks at her again. Debra saw tears of joy about to be shed and smiled at the sight. "Come with me, Sam..." Without a second thought after processing that sentence, Sam nods, accepting it immediately. With that, they instantly vanished out of thin air with a fast flash of light. Everyone in the room seemed to have all blinked simultaneously, missing the instant departure...

" _W- where'd they go? Where did she take her?_ " Asked Cassie, worried about her Daughter. " _Chris, where are they_?" she asked as Chris had his eyes closed, focusing on sensing Sam's energy in the world. "I- I can't find her, she's Off-World... Wait, Off-Galaxy? N- no, Universe... She's out of our Universe, I can't sense her anywhere..." He tried his best to find her on the surrounding Universes, however that didn't work either...

" ** _She's what!?_** " Cassie started freaking out. "Can't you see into the future, why didn't you warn us about this?" Rose asked him as she started panicking as well. Chris focused his mind on trying to see the timeline he lived, yet couldn't see Debra in it after her supposed death, it was a blur for Sam as well. " _I- I didn't know she was gonna show up in the first place_ , I couldn't predict her..."

" _Then turn back time_ " Rose suggests before Chris extends his arm towards the spot the two girls were standing on. " ** _Damn it, c'mon_**..." He said as they all waited to see if it would work. " ** _Ugh_**... _**C'mon!**_ " He extends both his arms, doing his best, but something was preventing time from moving backwards. Chris grits his teeth as he tries harder and harder...

Suddenly Sam appears only for three seconds and she casually looks around in confusion before disappearing again. " ** _Sam!_** " They all said in unison.

" _What happened?_ " Conner asks him. "She blocked me out, I can't do anything..."

 ** _Unknown Location and Time_**

Sam reappears where she first vanished off to again and was face to face with Debra, who had a slightly strained expression. "Wow, your brother's really annoying..." Debra blurted out, referring to Chris' special abilities challenging her own. After realizing what she just said, she covers her mouth "Oh I'm sorry, that kinda slipped out..." she says...

"He actually is... _Um_ , where are we?" Sam looked above and around her, noticing nothing but stars, nebulas and other celestial bodies all around her, yet they seemed unreachable. "Stars... _No_ , _those aren't real_..." Debra looked around as well and smiled. "Good eyes, you actually see past the dream..."

" _Dream_? _What are you talking about? Where the hell are we? And where have yo_ -" Debra placed a finger on her lips, interrupting her train of endless questions. " _Shh_..."

"We're in Dream, an Endless Realm my brother created when he was born... Anything you dream of here becomes real through your own eyes... I can see you're really into Space, it's beautiful" she explains to her, looking around with a big smile on her face.

Sam grabbed her hand, getting her attention. "Debra, I thought I lost you forever. I couldn't save you from him, I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I could've been there if it hadn't been for-"

"I know what happened, I remember everything now... I needed it to happen one way or another" Sam widens her eyes in shock. She actually wanted it to happen, for all Sam knew, Debra planned for it. "W- why? Why would you do that?"

"I do it every hundred years. I couldn't stay a mortal for long, Sam, I have a job to do and it took me a while to set things straight, that's why I didn't come see you right afterwards... That and other things..." She looks away for a brief moment. Sam turned and took a few steps forward. "N- no, that's... _Are you even the same person_?"

Debra grabbed both of Sam's shoulders. "The same person you Love, of course I am... Though right now, I'm kinda more than what you bargained for..." she lets out a chuckle at the extreme understated definition of the relationship. Sam remains quiet for a while, deep in thought. When Debra noticed Sam wasn't in a happy mood, she dropped her own smile...

" _How could you_... Do you realize I was depressed after your death, I went into a dark place, not even my family could help me. I Loved you so much, I couldn't stop thinking about you, about how it was my fault... When you didn't come back, I thought I was right and you didn't care about me anymore, I even thought you were angry with me, I couldn't bear that thought..."

Debra quickly hugged Sam from behind. "I... I know, and I'm so sorry... When I came back as my true self, I could see all the souls left wandering, I couldn't just let them stay like that, it's my duty to help them immediately... One Earth day without me was enough of a mess as it was, two days without me is quite a task, even for me..." Sam soon grabbed Debra's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Her touch felt comforting, she wanted to stay like that for a while... And so they did...

"I wasn't mad at you at all, I was actually really shocked... Shocked that you'd go to such great lengths to protect and even avenge me. I didn't mean to damage the Justice League's trust in you... I'm sorry for that."

"Screw them, _they hated me beforehand anyways, just cuz I'm more powerful than all of them and wasn't interested in their Justice or whatever_." Debra chuckled at that. "That's my Sam..." Sam smiles at that before getting a kiss on the cheek and blushing. "What are we back to base zero?" she asks...

"That's honestly all I can give you without my Bro-" Sam turns back around, grabs her cheeks and kisses her on the lips. Though worried, Debra couldn't resist and gave into the passionate kiss, quickly closing her eyes and locking her hands behind Sam's back. The two got closer and closer as the kiss got deeper. Some time passed before Sam instinctively broke off the kiss quickly...

" ** _Aww_** , _why'd you stop_? It was getting really good..." Debra whines. "Don't you need to brea- oh right, _never mind_..." Debra laughs and approaches her ear. "You don't have to hold back or worry about me anymore... Especially during our... _private time_." Her seductive voice made Sam lose it for a moment as she bit her lower lip. Debra soon realized Sam's dream world changed to...

Out of nowhere, Debra started laughing historically and grabbed her gut, Sam raises an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was so funny. " _Y- you should really be careful what you dream of in here_..." She points behind her and Sam turns to investigate. Her eyes widen in shock as her face turns red from embarrassment, quickly she removes her current inappropriate thoughts from her mind and watches the images around disappear while the sky turns slightly red...

Debra could not stop laughing, her face blushing a dark red from the images she saw. " _ **Not a single word**_..." Sam ordered as her arms crossed, she couldn't look at Debra like this so she turned away from her. " _Oh c'mon_... Don't be mad at me, you were the one with the daydreams" she calms down after her laugh and walks around her.

Debra lifts Sam's chin up with her finger. "Hey, know what? I don't really mind that stuff... But for now, how does making out sound?" Sam nodded, still having a blushing red face. Debra leaned closer and kissed Sam on the lips again, she immediately accepts and returns it before the two wrap their arms around each other once again. This time Debra sends her tongue out and begs for passage, which Sam allows before their tongues meet and fight for dominance. It didn't take long before Debra started moaning...

" ** _Death!_** " One voice suddenly echoes around them, easily getting their attention and splitting them up. Sam quickly looks around her, expecting an evil being coming for them, her hands already clenched. Sam couldn't spot where that voice came from, using all sorts of different visions. X Ray, Infrared, even Forth Dimentional vision, one that came in handy while fighting her Brother... Still, Nothing...

Debra faced forward and her hands met behind her. "Dream..." she softly said. " _Dream_?" Sam questioned. " _Him_ " she pointed Sam towards the source of the voice, yet, Sam couldn't see anything. " _I still can't see anything_ " she became more frustrated, shifting to every vision she had...

"Because you lack the intelligence to perceive Endless beings..." That sentence pissed her right the hell off, shown when she furrowed her brows. "I can see her, can't I?" She argues, pointing at Debra. "Because she simply allows you to... On your own, you're too unintelligent to comprehend us." Debra now had a half smile on her face, enjoying this argument between Sam and Dream...

" _Who the fuck do you think you are_?" Debra covered her grin with her hand, barely keeping herself from laughing at this. "I would not waste time and energy trying to explain it to you, unworthy mortal." At this point, that God-like voice was gone and just replaced with a normal adult's as they argued on. The two were childishly pissing each other off while Debra was trying her best not to lose it...

" ** _Mortal_**? _Excuse me, when did I become a mortal_?" She asks. "You were _**a**_ -"

" _Sam, focus_..." Debra interrupted before anything else was said, grabbed Sam's shoulders and pointed at her brother. "He's over there, you can do this, just put it all together and you'll see him" she was confused. "What am I supposed to put together exactly? I don't get it..." She tried and tried and tried but couldn't see anything in front of her...

"You can see matter, you can even see time itself, there's more dimensions, Sam, just put them all together." Under her guidance, Sam tried again, slowly she started seeing a silhouette as her mind focused on _piecing it together_. It was no small task, she had to process Infinity itself many times over and perceive it all at once to get the image...

Soon, Sam began seeing a black robe, then pale white skin and finally a face. His eyes were blank, his hair messy and he held a globe on his hand...

"Wow, so Michael Jackson is your Brother" Debra bursts out laughing at the joke, only now noticing some resemblances. Sam had noticed her girlfriend's behavior was slightly different, she seemed ironically more alive now than she ever has. That's not what she pictured _Death_ to be like at all...

"I see... So you're not as clueless, very impressive, for a mortal" Dream says, noticing Sam was now able to see him clearly. " _Call me that one more time and I'll show you mortality_ " she threatens before Debra stops laughing altogether. "Uh Sam, I'm not so sure that's a good idea... _By that I mean I know perfectly well that's a horrible idea_..."

"You really believe you can harm me? I'm unsure of what I find more amusing, that empty threat or the fact that you believe to be I-"

" _What did you want, Brother_?" Debra interrupts once again, leaving Sam to think about that last part. "You know what I want, you know what is necessary. So why have you not done it yet?" He asks her before Debra looks away from him with a frown...

"What is necessary, what is he talking about?" Sam asked her. "She hasn't told you? Then allow me to shed some light... An Endless is an entity that far surpasses any other, one that is not bound by Reality, one that is limitless in every way... My sister, Death of the Endless, can never have the life you dream for her, for she is the end of all Life and must never be allowed to live amongst mortals..." Sam was left speechless...

"I can't be around mortals for too long..." Again they mentioned this. Sam grabs her hand and gets her attention. "Debra what are you talking about? I'm immortal, I can't die." Debra shook her head in disagreement and sighed...

"Sam, when the last person dies and there is nothing left that will create more life, my job will be done and I'll close the doors of that Universe. Everyone who's not an Endless or above has to go eventually, even you... We can't be together." Debra didn't want to say it, she didn't want to have to face this...

Sam was shocked to hear this, she couldn't believe all this time she was wrong. " _T- that's not possible_." She looked at her own hands. "That's another reason why I didn't come see you. I never wanted to tell you this, I never wanted you to know about it. It tears you and I apart..." Sam stared at Debra, frowning as her eyes watered. She couldn't bear seeing a tear on Debra's face, and so she embraced her in a tight hug, one where she didn't hold back her strength. As they soon pull back, Sam gently wipes the tears off of Debra's cheeks, how can she be a relative to him if what she's showing right now is Humanity. Now what remained was sadness through the beautiful eyes she stared into. Was she prepared to let them go?

"Say your goodbyes and get her back to her world" Dream ordered her Sister as the two girls stared into each other's eyes. All of a sudden, Sam felt something surge within her, her anger? Her God Mode?

" _ **No!** I can't let her go_... I- I **won't** let her go... I don't care what happens to me, I only care about her, being with her makes me happy..." Sam joins hands with the Woman she Loved. "Debra, a month ago I was utterly shocked with myself, shocked that I was going to start dating a Human being, someone so fragile and so much weaker than me, someone I could hurt while trying to Love... But I did it anyway, because my Love for that person was what drove me to get passed all of that and be with them, care for them... That person proved to me that it's possible to Love someone so different. Now those tables are turned. That person stands in front of me, beyond what I am and what I'll ever be... Will you accept what I have and try to be with me? My life without you is a misery and I need you... Please just give m-"

" _Shut up and kiss me already..._ " She demanded before they joined lips one more time. Now more passionately than ever, Debra shed a tear she's been holding back since the speech as her hands cover Sam's waists, it felt like it was their first kiss, the one she couldn't resist going for. She was reminded of her Love for Sam, someone who seems emotionless yet has so many for the special people in her life. Once they part, Debra smiles at her. " _I'm getting us out of here_..." she says before Sam smiles back at her. " _Gladly_..." Before vanishing, Sam showed her middle finger to Dream, who raised an eyebrow, making Debra laugh before the two vanished from the Dream world and back to Reality...

 ** _Home_**

Sam looked around her and noticed she was back in her home town, specifically a certain building rooftop the two talked on when they met. The night was cold and the skies were as clear as can be, the stars visible with the naked eye.

"Did you really just flip my brother off?" Sam turns to her girlfriend. "Definitely... Please don't tell me he's gonna hold a grudge and haunt me or something..." She says, remembering what he was. Debra chuckled before taking a step closer.

"Nah, he's got better things to do..." Sam sighed in relief of that and wondered something. "Won't he, _I dunno_ , try to get you away from me? He seemed pretty serious about that..."

"He doesn't control me, hell, I'm the oldest sibling in my family actually... He just wanted to remind me of the promise I made..." she explains, at the same time raising a question. " _Which is_?"

"Never Live Alongside Mortals..." Debra holds her own arm as she looks down. "Here's the thing, I'm one of the few Endless with human-like emotions. If I ever decide to live alongside one, it's gonna result in me favoring them, and it'll pain me when it's their time to go... So, I'll end up preventing their death and... well, I'll pay the price of that"

"You're telling me you'll die if you don't-"

"I cease to exist... Presence knows what's gonna happen after that... Point is, I can't break that one law, that's why I keep away from mortals, I'm afraid of becoming attached. But every hundred years I take form of one, just so I don't forget the value of life itself, one day is what I give myself, any more than that is a disaster..."

The wind blows past them as there was a whole minute of silence. Sam was stuck in thought, seeking some sort of solution to it all but having none. The feeling of struggling with something hit Sam again, it was rare, but ever since Debra got in her life, it became more and more frequent...

"Debra... Do you remember your name? Your real name?" Sam asks her as Debra raises her head. "Y- yeah... Death is what I am, but my first real name is Didi( ** _Deedee_** )"

Sam smiles at that, of course her name would mean O _lder Sister_. She grabs her hands "Didi, listen, I won't ask you to break that law, if I'm really not immortal and when the time comes then just do what you gotta do, I won't mind it... But right here, right now, I'm alive and well, I want to spend my time with you... Marry you, raise a child together, do everything with you by my side. Not much else matters to me as much as you do... I Love You."

Didi smiles brightly and looks back at her. "I Love You Too, Sam... And how many speeches do you have left?" Sam smiles back at her. "Mom says I get it from my dad... I have no limit"

"Hahaha... _Wait, raise a what?! How-_ " Sam picks her up, bridal style and proceeds to kiss her on the lips. "You talk too much..." She starts floating in the air and Didi holds on to her. She took off in the direction of her home. On their way there, they wondered what were they going to say to Conner and Cassie. Clearly dating an immortal being who transcends spacetime and has control over life and death was going to be complicated to introduce properly to that person's parents...

In no time they arrived at the front door, Didi let go of Sam and got down. "Well, here goes nothin'..." Sam says before knocking on the door quietly...

It flung open and two parents showered their daughter with hugs, as if they haven't seen her for years. " _ **SAM!**_ " They both said in unison. Didi watched and smiled at the reunited happy family, it always warmed her heart to see such a thing. " _ **Don't you ever scare us like that again**_..." Cassie says...

"Gee, you guys, I've been gone for like ten minutes. It's not a big deal..." Sam pointed out, trying to get them off. " _Not a big deal_? You vanished out of reality, _that's a really big deal for us_ " Conner said. At that time, Chris and Rose walked to the door and looked at Sam. "You really scared the hell out of all of us, Sis..."

When Cassie finally let go of Sam, she turned towards Didi, who's smile went away out of fear. " ** _You did this_**. _What exactly do you want with our daughter?_ " She clenched her fist. Conner immediately got a flashback from that sentence...

"Mom, it's fine, we were just talking and... She- I mean... Ugh, screw the lies... Her name is Didi, she's a powerful supernatural entity who I happened to fall in Love with..." Somehow that was still a cut short version of her description...

" ** _No_** , _you are not, **under any circumstance** , allowed to date **her**_." Cassie replied to her Daughter. " _ **Mom!**_ " Sam spoke up. " ** _No_** , I'm not allowing this, this is going too far. From what I've seen, she's too dangerous for you to be around. _You are forbidden from **ever** seeing her_ "

" _Sam, you can date her_." A voice of hope echoed in their ears, pissing off Cassie even more. She turns to see the one who said it was her supposed responsible and caring husband. " ** _What! Are you seriously going to take her side on this? Are you insane?_** "

"I mean, why should we deny Sam her chance at Love?" he asked, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "Because **_she's_** a teenage girl, and **_she's_** some God character from who knows where..." The point she made fell flat as Conner reminded her. "Like you and I once were" he says...

"N- No... T- that's _different_..."

" _How come_?" Cassie is trapped in that question and wonders what's truly different. "Look honey, the way I see it, they're us, and you're Helena..." She widens her eyes and remembers the day they were faced with her mother, how she felt towards the separation her mother was trying to enforce. Conner approaches his wife and embraces her. "The way we felt back then is what they're feeling right now. It's the same thing, history is just repeating itself. Do you really want to split them apart?"

"Conner... She's still just a child, our little baby, I don't know if I can just accept this..." he smiles at her. "Well, I was around seven years old at your Eighteenth birthday." Cassie blushes at the memory of that special day, the day she'll never forget...

Some time passes with Cassie stuck in thought, she now understood what her mother felt that day, she didn't want to see her daughter date any person like that, but she remembered what she felt towards Conner, it was Love, one that couldn't be restrained. Following her heart, she never gave up on the relationship and now there they were, happily married, they were parents...

She lets out a sigh of defeat. She couldn't stop this, what if Helena stopped them? "If something goes wrong with this, you're dead meat, Conner"

Cassie turns to Didi, who Sam was currently holding hands with, waiting for her to approve their relationship. As if it mattered in the slightest to Sam. If she was denied permission, she'd do it anyway. "Fine, Sam, you're allowed, but be _extremely_ careful... I don't know much about you, Didi, but if you hurt my daughter in any way... _No power in this Universe will protect you from me_." Didi was met with another death stare from Cassie, which somehow frightened her, as if the Mother was capable of doing anything to her. Regardless, she nodded without saying a word...

"Uh Mom, please don't threaten Death, I can't protect anyone from her..." Chris spoke up while she kept her stare as strong as ever. It amazed everyone that Cassie was willing to literally stare Death in the face and make threats. "N- no, Mrs. Kent, I'm not like that. I'd never do anything bad to anyone... Especially her. I Love Her..." Didi speaks up with her soft and innocent voice, of which made Sam smile, a beautiful smile her family had not seen in a long time. It was as if she gave off an Aura of happiness when this happened, making the toughest and coldest of hearts melt instantly. Despite her looking stunning with a smile, she rarely did it, making it even more special...

Conner thought for a moment before he wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulder "Listen kids, we'll talk more about this tomorrow... For now, it's getting really late. We should all go to bed..."

Everyone there agreed and were quite exhausted, physically and or emotionally from today's events. A good night's rest should clear their minds...

"Let me walk you home, Rose..." Chris offered with Rose saying absolutely nothing to that. Being all Lovey-Dovey around people made her feel embarrassed, yes she Loves him, but it still felt weird for her to show it in front of people. Him? He didn't mind it in the slightest, knowing fully well they'll be holding hands in several seconds and he's going to carry her Bridal style to her room as she blushes. The two take off, walking in the direction of Rose's home...

However, when Sam heard that phrase, she remembered something, something that happened a month ago. Just like that, a frown appeared along with a very dark look in her eyes. Her walking to Rose's home with Didi did not go well last time. That day, she was drained of most, if not all her enormous power, by using it with Chris' own, that resulted in a humiliating defeat against a certain New God who presumably killed her girlfriend. Merely thinking about it was enough to shift her mood.

As she remembered, Conner and Cassie headed inside the house and upstairs to their room, leaving the girls by themselves. Didi smiled before looking back at her girlfriend...

" _Sam_?" Didi said, looking into her eyes in confusion. Sam blinked several times before focusing on his girlfriend again. As she returned to the real world, she saw a pair of worried eyes looking at her own. " _You okay_?" The soft voice echoed in her ears, passive and caring. She was not okay, not quite...

" _Y- yeah_... I just need to go take care of _something_..." Sam responded with eyes that spelled _Revenge_. Didi raised an eyebrow at this. "And what exactly is this something?" Should she let her know? "I- it's nothing really... I'll be back in a few minutes, you should head in and wait for me, okay?" And so she lies to her face, even giving a smile, this one feeling less convincing than her normal ones...

Didi frowns and turns her back on Sam, much to her confusion. "Sam, as the embodiment of Life and Death, I know everything about everything and everyone... But I don't need Omniscience to know you're lying to me..."

Sam widens her eyes, unbeknownst to what she said to her. She knows everything, including what she was planning. She sighs and crosses her arms. 'If she's bringing this up, then she wants to stop me... Why?'

"You know he killed you, right? Are you just going to let that go? Pretend like it never happened?"

Didi turns to her with a slightly frustrated look. " _You don't get it_... I'm here, Sam, I'm alright. You don't have to avenge me or anything. I'm not dead, I never died. What Darkseid did doesn't haunt me in any way. Please, just let it go..."

"I can't just let it go, Dee. He broke me, he sent me into a pit of depression and anger that-"

" _Is this even about me_ , _or just yourself_?" Didi asked as Sam's eyes widened. " _How could you ask that_... It's not about me, it's about _us_ , we had a bond that he broke and he **_deserves_** what's coming to him..." Sam was just about ready to take off. She couldn't let things be, that wasn't her part of her nature...

"You kill him, then what? You think that'll make everything better? You think I'll Love you more if you do that? What do you think will change in our Lives?" Sam didn't reply to any of the questions, mostly because she didn't know a single answer to any of them. As she thought about it, she became more and more frustrated...

"If he dies, he'll be back more powerful, more people will die, Sam, it's only gonna make it worse" Sam grips her forehead, thinking of her decision. How can she just let things go? Darkseid deserved nothing but pain and suffering and Sam was one of the few people capable of doing it. But what Didi is saying to her, should she listen? Sam felt like if she did, the pain in her heart will never disappear...

She starts floating several inches off the ground. She couldn't just...

" _Sam_..." Didi extends her hand forward, hoping Sam would come to it. "Forget about him... Just stay here with us... _With me_."

Sam looked at her gesture and clenched her fists, now she was angry. ' _How could she stop me from doing this, what's wrong with her?_ ' The more she looked into her eyes, the more she was inclined to stay...

' _ **N- no**_ , it may not hurt her, but it tore _us_ apart, I need to do this... If not for her then...' Her eyes refocus on the hand in front of her. She raises her altitude more, blocking everything out of her mind. ' _I have to_...' Didi's eyes kept looking into hers, as if she knows Sam's decision. 'I'm going... She'll forgive me, I know she will... _Right_? What if she doesn't? **_UGH_** '

" _ **Dee, just let me do this**_..." Sam pleaded, still refusing her body from flying off. Didi on the other hand did not budge, her dark eyes kept staring at her blue ones, her pale white hand expecting another to come hold it. Sam now felt an enormous pressure too heavy for her to lift off. She became more and more frustrated, her eyes close and her teeth clench until...

 _ **BOOM**_

Sam took off at Mach speeds and was immediately out of sight. She had broken her promise to protect Didi, she let her die, and now she let her down, was it worth it?

Didi wasn't mad at anything that had happened before, but this... This was new territory... _It hurt_...

As she stared into the night sky, a tear started trailing down Didi's cheek as she felt abandoned by the person she Loved most of all. Contrary to what she thought would happen, her hand was empty and her eyes closed. 'This is what it feels like to have your heart sink...' More tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't stop Sam's violent nature, even with her own heart, she didn't listen, she didn't care... Could this relationship work like this? Her hand goes back down...

'Sam...'

Only to feel something at the last instant. A hand interlocked itself with Didi's, it was bright, purple and it felt extraordinary. She felt an arm circle her side and pull her forward, quickly yet gently. Didi opened her eyes to a being, kissing her on her lips with great passion. It was none other than Sam. It felt as if the tears on her disappeared instantly. After knowing it was her, Didi closed her eyes and returned the passionate kiss, grabbing Sam's side and pulling her closer as well...

Sam turns back to normal and after a long kiss that felt like eternity, they split for a moment, their foreheads touching one another...

"I'm sorry..."

"I know... I- it's okay, I forgive you" Didi says with a soft voice. "I just don't get why you'd defend him..."

"I'm not defending him. I'm teaching you how to move on, forget the past because it doesn't matter anymore... I'm not angry, more so I am glad what happened to me happened. The Universe needs it's babysitter, that so happens to be me, I can't help it, it's who I am..."

Sam sighs. "Doesn't it get tiring and repetitive? You're doing the same thing over and over again for who knows how long..." Didi smiles at that question as she tries to make her understand it. " _I dunno_ , _will ice cream ever get tiring and repetitive to you_?" Like that, Sam instantly understood. " _Never in a lifetime of an immortal_..." Didi chuckles...

"The most powerful being in her Universe, falls to her knees against someone with ice cream... I Love that about you, Samantha" Sam blushes at that name as they stare at each other for quite a while. Both enjoying each other's presence, they lean closer once again for another kiss... All was well until Didi accidentally let out a moan. Then they parted, both blushing and looking at each other. "I can't help it, i- it's really sweet..." Didi looks down in embarrassment...

Sam leans closer to her ear and whispers something to her, something that made Didi's face even reder. "Try to be as quiet as possible this time, _I can barely stop Kryptonians from hearing through my bubbles_..." Didi shyly nodded, still having red cover her face. Sam smiles and grabs her hand, then walks her inside the house...

From the top floor, Cassie watched her Daughter make up with her girlfriend and she sighed. While it was good that Didi stopped her from going after Darkseid, she was still uneasy about this whole dating Death itself thing, _how does a mother even allow that_? "I'll probably never get used to this..." She closes her eyes and crosses her arms, thinking...

Conner walks out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "Me neither..." He says, getting Cassie's attention. She looks over her shoulder. "Trust me, I'm as weirded out as you are. I don't mind Sam's romantic orientation or anything like that, but who she fell in Love with is not exactly normal, even for her level..."

"So tell me again, why did you allow it?" Cassie asked again. "You just saw the reason why... This girl seems to know her very well, to a point where she sees past the emotionless face and careless attitude. It's like she sees her true soul..." Cassie looked back outside, at the starts above. "She probably does... Literally"

"Remember when Sam was a more cheerful person, someone who stood at the top of the world and gave a big happy smile for all to see..." He approached her wife and embraced her as she stared at the stars in the sky...

"You think she can..."

"Bring out that Sam again, yes... Cheerful and happy, protective and empathetic." He said, remembering how their daughter used to be before her teenage years. "Besides, she's not exactly a kid anymore, despite her age, she's wiser and smarter than all of us. And we can't deny her the chance of happiness..." He joins Cassie on her stargazing and smiles...

All the stars were out and lit up the night sky, each of them having their planets orbiting around them, each planet unique and holding their own possibility of life. The mere thought was chilling, considering there were hundreds upon hundreds of stars above them and uncountable stars in the Universe. _No wonder Sam loved this so much..._

" _Conner_..." Her soft voice snapped him out of the trance. "Yeah?" He responds...

Cassie waits a while before speaking. "Can we go out tomorrow... _Just the two of us_ "

He raises an eyebrow, wondering what was the occasion for this. "Of course, Honey... Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is good... I just want to spend time with you"

Conner smiles before pecking her cheek...

"I'd Love that too."


End file.
